


A Change in Weather and Time

by linksofmemories



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Beta Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Beta Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Beta Lu Han, Joseon Dynasty, Knotting, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Male omegas have vaginas, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Oh Sehun, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Nakamoto Yuta, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Kim Junmyeon | Suho, One-Sided Choi Siwon/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, One-Sided Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, POV Alternating, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 248,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: The four of them had been together ever since they were children. They grew up side-by-side, protecting each other and taking care of one another in every way they knew how. There was an unspoken promise between them that they would always be together, but growing into adults and facing all the problems the world had to offer them, was threatening to pull them apart.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 445
Kudos: 527





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ["Last Kiss"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71JBcM-_9KY) by Taylor Swift.
> 
> This story is told in alternating POV between the four omega characters, so there isn't really a "main" pairing in this fic, since all ships take center stage at some point in this story.

Junmyeon sat on the porch of the house he had been living in for as long as he could remember, watching snow fall from the dark night sky and cover the ground in a thick blanket. He pulled his blanket around him tighter and felt a sort of calmness take over him that only ever did when it rained or snowed. The chaos that was taking place in the house behind him wasn’t lost on him, but for a moment he could escape from everything and be left alone with his thoughts.

“What are you doing out here?”

Five minutes and thirty-eight seconds. That was a full minute longer than the last time he had managed to get some peace and quiet.

“Junmyeon, come inside right this instant,” Seonok, his caregiver who was more of a mother to him than his own had ever been, said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, keeping him in a tight hold as they walked back inside. Heat from the multiple fires in the house instantly hit him, but she kept rubbing at his arms like she was trying to forcefully warm him. “It’s late at night in the dead of winter and you’re sitting in the snow.”

“I was on the porch,” he said. “The roof extends over the porch, so I wasn’t sitting in the snow.”

“I don’t remember asking for you to give me sass,” she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him in the direction of the kitchen. “The others have convinced themselves they know how to cook. Baekhyun ordered the cook out of the kitchen. I’ve never seen him so scared in my life.”

“Who’s scared? Baekhyun?”

“No, the cook. He’s scared of Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh, his mind conjuring up images of Baekhyun waltzing into the kitchen and ordering everyone around with a rice paddle in hand. That sounded like Baekhyun. Whenever he put his mind to something, it was difficult to argue with him.

“Hopefully you can get him to stop.”

They entered the kitchen and Junmyeon was quickly met with the bitter odor of something burning. Dongil, the cook who had been looking after all of them for as long as Seonok had, was sitting at a small table in the corner with Jongin. Baekhyun was at the stove with Kyungsoo, poking into a large pot that seemed to be the cause of the burning smell.

“What’s going on?” Junmyeon asked the room at large, not particularly caring who spoke up first.

“I’m arranging the dessert plate,” Jongin said.

In front of him was an assortment of dried fruits and rice cakes, laid out in a color gradient, perfectly and precisely spaced apart.

“And he’s doing an excellent job,” Dongil said. “Unlike those two.”

“We’re in the same room, Ahjussi,” Baekhyun said. “I can hear you.”

“I wasn’t trying to be quiet,” Dongil said, reaching for a dried persimmon only to have his hand slapped by Jongin before he could grab one.

Junmyeon went to the stove, squeezing between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo to see what they were doing. In the pot was a strange concoction of a milky broth with a large ball of what almost looked like black tar floating on top.

“What did you do?” Junmyeon asked, looking at Baekhyun.

“Why are you asking me?” he said. “This could have easily been Kyungsoo’s fault.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

Out of the four of them, Kyungsoo was the only one allowed at the stove with Dongil. The others were sometimes given permission to wash rice or rip heads of lettuce or arrange food on a plate. Even Kyungsoo was rarely trusted with a knife in his hand.

“Fine, I might have managed to burn the seaweed,” Baekhyun said. “Just slightly though.”

“It’s completely black,” Kyungsoo said. “It scorched the bottom of the pot.”

“I don’t appreciate your tone,” Baekhyun said. “I volunteered to make your birthday miyeok-guk and this is the thanks I get.”

“Why would I thank you for ruining food?”

“Could you please try and save this?” Junmyeon asked Dongil.

“Of course, Doryeon-nim,” Dongil said, standing up so quickly Junmyeon was worried he would pull a muscle. “I’ll save this dinner. You should go rest.”

“You heard him, go on,” Seonok said. “Go to the sitting room. I’ll make tea. And take this with you.” She took Jongin’s perfectly organized plate of sweets and shoved it into his hands, mixing the plate up and ruining the careful symmetry.

The four went into the room just off the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Baekhyun didn’t waste any time grabbing a rice cake and biting into it.

“I think it’s nice that you wanted to make Kyungsoo his birthday dinner,” Junmyeon said. “You could have tried something less ambitious though.”

“Miyeok-guk is hardly ambitious,” Kyungsoo said.

“Well, it is for someone who’s never cooked before,” Junmyeon said.

“I guess you’re right,” Kyungsoo said, sighing. “Thanks for trying, hyung.”

“You’re welcome,” Baekhyun said. “I’m sorry for not stopping when you said I should because I was burning it even though I didn’t know I was burning it.”

“How could you not know you were burning it?” Jongin said. “It stunk up the whole kitchen.”

“I thought it was supposed to be that fragrant.”

That was the line that got all of them to laugh, including Baekhyun who clearly knew how ridiculous he was being. They all picked at the plate of sweets, talking about anything that wasn’t the pot of ruined soup that had no doubt already been thrown out. Seonok served them plum tea and by the time their dinner was actually ready, they were sleepy and ready for bed.

Baekhyun’s head was in his lap, his eyes slipped shut as Junmyeon ran a hand through his snow white hair. It hadn’t always been that shade. When they were younger, Baekhyun’s hair had been just as dark as the rest of theirs, but with his first heat came the development of his unique gift as well. Most peoples’ gifts were mundane or basic. A slight enhancement in strength, a better memory, sharper eyesight, a more refined palette: those were the typical gifts people received when they came of age. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin all having gifts as unique as his own only further fueled his mother’s theory that they were made to be by his side.

For as long as he could remember, the four of them had always been together. Junmyeon was the oldest, the first male omega born in their village for nearly one-hundred years. His father was the head alpha and ruled like royalty over the hundreds who lived in their ever-growing town. When he was born, he was seen as a blessing, but now, as his father’s only child, he was seen as more of a curse.

The strange occurrence of a male omega being born in their village happened three more times after his birth. Once a year for the next three years a male omega was born. First, Baekhyun, then Kyungsoo, and finally Jongin. Junmyeon’s mother thought that it was a sign, so she went to their families, convincing them with money and gifts to have them all raised together as companions. To this day, Junmyeon still believed it was the kindest thing she had ever done for him.

“Wake up, all of you,” Seonok said, carrying a stack of bowls in her hands as she entered the room. “Dinner is ready and you will be eating it. Especially after putting us all through so much trouble.”

A feast much more impressive than anything Baekhyun could have pulled off was laid out in front of them. An entire steamed chicken, a pot of miyeok-guk that smelled of mussels and garlic instead of charred seaweed. As they ate, more side dishes were delivered to the table. It got to be so much that Kyungsoo grabbed Seonok by her sleeve, pulling her down to eat with them despite her protests.

“How are you feeling?” Junmyeon asked, pressing the back of his hand to Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Can you feel your heat arriving soon?”

“No, not really,” he said. “I feel fine.”

“And you, Jongin?”

“I’m fine.”

“I think I’ll always hold a grudge against whoever designed our bodies to have a heat around our birthday,” Baekhyun said. “We can’t even fully enjoy it without worrying about going into heat.”

“Don’t talk about the Goddess like that,” Seonok said. “She designed us all perfectly. You’re just as you’re supposed to be.”

“Let’s not worry about anyone’s heat tonight,” Junmyeon said. “We should be showing Kyungsoo how grateful we are for him, on his 16th birthday.”

“Sixteen,” Seonok said, putting a hand to her chest. “I remember when you were just a baby. I couldn’t recall ever seeing a–”

“–more beautiful pup. I knew right away that the Goddess had taken her time making you,” the four omegas recited together, then bursting into laughter at the scandalized look on Seonok’s face.

“You say the same thing for all of our birthdays,” Jongin said.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if two days from now on Jongin’s birthday you start reciting the same thing,” Baekhyun said before placing a hand over his heart and making his voice shrill. “Fifteen. I remember when you were just a baby. I couldn’t recall–”

“You know what, I think the four of you could benefit from some time apart,” she said. “No alpha will want to mate with omegas so reliant on each other.”

“That’s good to know,” Kyungsoo said. “Because I don’t want an alpha.”

“Kyungsoo,” Seonok said. “How dare you say something so–”

“Excuse me.”

Junmyeon could already guess what kind of speech Seonok was ready to give Kyungsoo, but luckily they were all spared. Standing in the doorway of the room was a young alpha who was training to be one of Junmyeon’s personal guards. That was what outsiders saw him as anyway. To Junmyeon, he was just his childhood friend, Chanyeol.

“Have you come to join the celebration?” Baekhyun asked, waving a rice cake in the air like it was a divine offering.

“Unfortunately, no,” Chanyeol said. “Hyung, you’ve been – uh, I mean, the young master has been summoned to the main house. I’m here to escort you.”

“At this time of night?” Junmyeon asked. “What can’t wait until the morning?”

“Your father, he’s…” Chanyeol took a deep breath. “The head alpha’s health has taken a turn for the worse. Again.”

His words were awkward as he stumbled over them, but Junmyeon didn’t expect anything more from Chanyeol who always seemed to freeze up when it came to official duty. The message he was there to deliver was coming across loud and clear though. His father was dying and he needed to be by his side as the picture of the perfectly obedient and loyal omega son.

“I’ll help you get changed,” Seonok said, getting to her feet. “Let’s hurry.”

He left the table without another word, his heart feeling heavier with every step he took toward his private room. It wasn’t surprising to hear of his father’s declining health. A few winters ago he had started getting weaker and now he was lucky to be able to hold onto a spoon properly. Junmyeon couldn’t remember the last time he went on a hunt with the other alphas or even when he last shifted into his wolf form. The public appearances he made were scarce. Junmyeon’s mother or his father’s longtime advisor were the ones to speak to the people and attend gatherings in his name.

It should be crushing news, hearing so suddenly on his friend’s birthday that time was truly running out for his father. Junmyeon couldn’t find the energy to feel anything other than a dull numbness. His relationship with his father was nonexistent. They were both professionals at ignoring each other. Junmyeon acted as a perfect omega and his father didn’t force him into mating the first wealthy alpha who offered. Their relationship was a cooperation more than anything else.

“I’m sure everything will be fine,” Seonok said as her hands smoothed over the formal hanbok he had changed into. It was made of silk and intricately designed, too flashy for everyday wear but somehow appropriate for visiting his ailing father. “Our head alpha is so strong. He’s led us through foodless winters and summers with droughts and springs when it flooded. He’s kept us safe from outside attacks from other packs. You don’t have to worry about an illness harming him.”

“You’re right,” Junmyeon said for her sake more than for his own. “He’ll be fine.”

They went back into the main area of the house where everyone was waiting for them. The others were sitting around the table, the food looking like it hadn’t been touched since Junmyeon stepped out of the room. Chanyeol was standing away from them, keeping a respectful distance from the three unmated omegas.

“Ready to go?” he asked when he saw Junmyeon.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Before he could follow Chanyeol outside, Baekhyun jumped to his feet and rushed toward him, throwing his arms around him tightly. Junmyeon hugged him back, taking in his familiar warmth and the scent of burnt seaweed that seemed to be clinging to him.

“Do you want me to come with you?” he asked. “I don’t think you should do this alone, hyung.”

“I need you to stay here,” Junmyeon said, pulling back slightly so that he could cup one of Baekhyun’s cheeks in his hand. “Kyungsoo and Jongin could go into heat any minute. I want to know that you’re here looking after them.”

“I’ll stay then,” Baekhyun said. “You’re the one in charge, after all.”

“I’m hardly in charge of anything,” Junmyeon said. He turned to Chanyeol, ready to tell him that it was time to go, and found himself facing a look of absolute panic. “Chanyeol? What’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry,” he said quickly, bowing deeply while taking a few steps backward. “I should have known that their heats were close. I should have waited outside and told a maid what was happening.”

“Yes, you should have,” Seonok said. “You shouldn’t be in here at all, regardless of how close anyone’s heat is.”

“Chanyeol isn’t a threat to us, Ahjumma,” Junmyeon said.

“And it’s freezing outside,” Jongin said. “He shouldn’t have to stand in the cold.”

Junmyeon watched as Jongin and Chanyeol made eye contact from across the room. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to have both of them turning their heads in different directions. Jongin’s cheeks were stained a dark red.

That was something Junmyeon would have to look into later, because he definitely didn’t have time to do it now.

“Let’s get going,” he said.

Outside the house were a few attendants from the main house, all bundled up in the cold as they stood around a palanquin, waiting to take him a short walk to where his father was. Junmyeon lifted his coat over his head, fighting the cold and hiding his face from men he wasn’t familiar with.

“I wouldn’t have frozen out here,” Chanyeol said. He opened his palm and instantly a small flame curled into existence, crackling like a wood fire. “I shouldn’t have gone inside.”

“You’re still new to this,” Junmyeon said. “Aren’t you still trying to decide what you want your final position to be?”

“I’m going back and forth between a few things,” he said. “I wouldn’t mind being your personal guard. My mother wants me to look into being an advisor though. She thinks I’m scholarly.”

“You have plenty of time to decide,” Junmyeon said. “You’re only 16.”

The attendants pulled back the opening for the palanquin, gesturing for him to get inside. He hated traveling in it, but he didn’t want a lecture for walking in the snow, exposed to the elements and curious eyes of unknown men.

It was a short distance to the main house, so he didn’t have to travel for long. When they arrived, Junmyeon made his way up the steps to the place he always wanted to call home. He still had childish fantasies of living with his mother and father, hoping they could act like a true family. It wasn’t something he thought of often, because his mind would always go back to his real home, with the three people who were like his brothers even if they weren’t related by blood.

Chanyeol walked him to the front door of the house, but didn’t follow him inside, simply passing him along to one of the guards who worked there. He silently escorted Junmyeon through the lifeless halls until he reached his father’s private quarters. Junmyeon’s mother opened the door before his presence could even be announced. She was a vision in head-to-toe white silk.

“My Junmyeon,” she said, pulling him into her arms. “My beautiful Myeonie. Come inside, come see him.”

Her grip on his arm was surprisingly strong for an omega who looked as frail as she did. She dragged him into the room where his father was in the center, lying on his bed and looking pale and sickly. His scent had taken on a sour note and it took all of Junmyeon’s willpower not to cover his nose.

“Look who it is, Alpha,” his mother said, sitting on the floor next to him. “Junmyeon is here, just like you requested. Look at our beautiful son.”

Despite his entire body looking like it was ready to stop functioning at any moment, his eyes were as sharp and calculating as ever. Junmyeon knelt on the other side of his bed, taking one of his father’s hands in his and trying not to focus on how clammy it was.

“We have…much to discuss,” he said, “about the future.” The words came to him slowly, but he was still capable of speaking clearly. “I’ve written…most of it down, but I…wanted to…tell you in person.”

“Of course, Abeonim,” Junmyeon said, keeping his eyes focused downward.

“You are…my only child,” his father said. “I tried with your mother…so many times, but you were the only one. I tried with other omegas…and nothing came of it.” Junmyeon glanced up at his mother to see if this was news to her like it was to him. She was only looking at his father with utmost sympathy though, as if she knew of his infidelities and was sad that they ended fruitlessly. “You are my legacy, Junmyeon. So…when I pass over–” Just the mention of him dying resulted in a loud wail from his mother that was completely ignored by his father. “When I pass…my advisor, the one who has been with me since I was your age…Sewoo, he will lead until…until you–”

Junmyeon’s heart started to beat faster in his chest as his mind ran with the possibilities of what he was about to say next. His father took a break from speaking, allowing his mother to pour water into his mouth, tiny sips at a time. More than anything he wanted his father to say that he could lead, that the idea of a head alpha was archaic and that a pack only needed a good leader. He was turning 18 in the spring, only a few months away. That would make him an adult in society’s eyes, ready to take on more responsibility and–

“He will lead until your betrothed is old enough to take his place.”

“My betrothed?” Junmyeon said. “You mean, the mate that I choose for myself one day?”

“No,” his father said. “I’ve decided…for you. Sewoo has a grandson who…is an alpha. Oh Sehun.”

He didn’t need to ask who that was, because he already knew. Sehun was a lanky young alpha who spent most of his time following Chanyeol around like a shadow. He was the same age as Jongin and the two always spent time together, under strict supervision of course. Because his grandfather was an advisor and his father was a high ranking nobleman as well, Sehun was born into wealth and status. Junmyeon spent time with him when their families put on a show and acted like familial relationships were important. Sometimes he thought about how Sehun seemed as lonely as Junmyeon was.

Never did it cross his mind that the young alpha was the one his father intended for him to marry.

“No,” he said because it was the first word that came to mind.

“Junmyeon,” his mother said, scolding him. “Don’t refuse your alpha.”

“Sehun can’t be my mate,” Junmyeon said. “He’s three years younger than me. He’s a child.”

“He’ll be a man one day,” his father said. “I’ve…written it in my will. When he is 20 years-old, you will–”

“ _No_ ,” Junmyeon said again. “I’m not mating him. I re–”

“ ** _Oh Sehun will be your mate_** ,” his father commanded. No matter how weak he looked, he still managed to use an alpha’s command, making both Junmyeon and his mother bow to him, like an invisible force was pushing them down. “Once you are mated…he will lead and you will give him a child. My first grandchild _will_ be an alpha, my grandson and he will take over once he is of age. Sewoo and Sehun are only temporary leaders. I will not let my family line be embarrassed because you are an omega and the only heir I have. So, don’t argue, don’t resist. Do as I say and maybe your useless life will actually mean some–”

The aggression with which he spoke soon came to be too much for him. Fury lit up his eyes and the hand Junmyeon was holding suddenly twisted around his, making him feel like his bones were going to be crushed. It all went away as quickly as it came though, because his father started to cough, broken and terrible and resulting in blood spurting out of his mouth.

His mother started shouting for the doctor and Junmyeon fell back onto his elbows, feeling an overwhelming need to run out of the room and never look back. In his mind he ran further than just out of the room, he fled the house and the grounds where the nobility lived, he ran all the way out of the village and into the forest and he never returned.

That of course was only a fantasy though.

☾✩☽

Junmyeon spent the night alone in his mother’s quarters, in and out of sleep until the sun rose and he finally got out of bed. He ignored the servants outside of the door, waiting in the hallway for him to wake up. Instead he went straight to the head alpha’s room where his mother was sobbing on the lifeless chest of his father.

Sadness didn’t take him over. He didn’t feel anything, watching someone who was like a stranger to him mourn for another. Resentment was the main emotion he could put a name to, but he didn’t want to bring that to his mother’s attention.

“Is Chanyeol still here?” he asked one of the servants as he walked down the hall to the main entrance.

“He’s been waiting outside all night,” the servant said.

“I’m going back home,” Junmyeon said. “Chanyeol can escort me on his own.”

“Doryeon-nim, I highly suggest you take more guards with you.”

“It’s a short walk,” Junmyeon said. “Chanyeol will keep me safe and I’d prefer to be alone now. I’m sure you can understand.”

“Yes,” he said, backing down. “Of course.”

Chanyeol was sitting on the main steps, his head tilted downward and soft snores escaping from him. A few other guards, older ones with years of experience, were watching him with disapproval, more than likely scowling at his lack of professionalism.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said, nudging him with his foot. “Wake up. You’re taking me home.”

“We can escort you back,” one of the guards spoke up just as Chanyeol slowly came to his senses. “We’ll be better protection than him.”

“No, thank you,” Junmyeon said. “Chanyeol, come on, get up.”

“Hyung?” Chanyeol said, the word stretched out over a yawn. “Why are you here? They told us what happened to the head alpha in the middle of the night. You should be with your family.”

“I know,” Junmyeon said. “That’s why I need you to take me back to my family.”

Those words seemed to snap Chanyeol out of whatever stupor he had found himself in. He stood quickly, snow that had collected on his shoulders as he slept went flying to the ground.

“Home, right,” he said. “Come on, I’ll take you.”

“Thank you, Chanyeol.”

The walk from the main house to where he lived with the other male omegas was a short one. They walked across the gardens that were covered in a thick layer of snow and past a pond that was frozen over. The sky was gray with only a few beams of sunlight capable of passing through. As they walked, Junmyeon used his gift to clear them a path, the snow moving out of their way with a practiced flick of his wrist. Chanyeol kept them warm by holding a flame in his palm. He made sure not to hold it close to their clothes though; he had already made that mistake last winter when he escorted Junmyeon and Jongin to a painting lesson.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chanyeol asked.

“No, I don’t,” Junmyeon said. “I just want to be home.”

They didn’t even make it to the front steps before they both realized that Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to go any further. Kyungsoo and Jongin’s distinct scents filled the air around them, thick and heady and much stronger than usual. Their heats must have started last night while he was gone.

“I can walk the rest of the way there,” Junmyeon said.

“I’ll watch you until you’re inside,” Chanyeol said. His entire body was tense and he was breathing through his mouth. “Will Jongin be okay – I mean, will both of them be okay? It’s just a normal heat, right?”

“I assume so,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t know why this one would be any different from other heats they’ve been through. Do you worry every time you go into rut?”

“Well, no.”

“Then don’t worry about them,” he said. “Jongin will be just fine. Come back in a few days and you can see for yourself.”

“And that would be all right with him?” Chanyeol asked. “Do you think Jongin would want to see me?”

“I can’t think of a reason as to why he wouldn’t.”

Inside the house the scents were even stronger. A maid greeted him at the door, helping him take off the outer layer of his clothes. Baekhyun was sitting at the table in the main room, almost like he hadn’t moved from last night. He rested his chin on his hand, stirring his spoon in a bowl of what looked like leftover soup.

“I thought I told you to look after them,” Junmyeon said, “but here you are, eating your breakfast while everyone else is working.”

“This is the first break I’ve had in hours,” Baekhyun said. “Jongin just now fell asleep and Kyungsoo is being drowned by ahjumma in the tub that we filled halfway with snow. I deserve to eat in peace.” He took a long sip of the broth, humming afterward like the taste was worth serious contemplation. “How’s your father? No one’s been allowed in here since their heats started, so we haven’t gotten any news.”

“He’s dead.”

Baekhyun’s spoon fell from his hand, landing on the table with a loud clatter. He shot up to his feet and instantly pulled Junmyeon into a hug.

“Oh, hyung, I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Junmyeon said. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Baekhyun said. “Don’t say that.”

“Really, Baekhyun, I’m fine.”

“Of course you’re not fine,” he said. “Your father – our head alpha – is gone, you can’t be fine.”

“Well, I am,” Junmyeon said. “He’s been sick for a long time now and I barely knew him. I didn’t have any love for him, you know that.”

“Still, he’s your _father_ , hyung. You have to be feeling something.”

What he felt was a numbness that seemed to take over his entire body. He didn’t know how to put that into words though, so he let Baekhyun take his hand and drag him into his room without a word of protest. Junmyeon watched as he waved his hand in the air, tiny orbs of light appearing with every pass of his hand, illuminating the windowless room in a soft glow. He always thought it was so fitting that the prettiest omega had the most beautiful gift.

“Tell me what happened,” Baekhyun said. “You’ll feel better.”

Junmyeon didn’t want to share what had happened, but he knew that Baekhyun would get the full story out of him one day. It was better to get it over with now rather than later. He took a deep breath and then quickly told Baekhyun everything his father said to him before he died. His words lacked emotion and detail. He retold the event like a list of facts before ending it with him going into his father’s room after waking up and finding his mother weeping on top of his body.

“So, that’s it,” Junmyeon said, his voice was starting to shake but he did his best to keep it under control. “My father never pushed an alpha on me before because he already had a plan in his mind. A plan he wrote in his will with his official signature that every member of the council has already seen and approved of. He’s dead and he’s still controlling every piece of my life and I’m – and I’m so sick of it. I thought that living here with all of you meant that I was free, but I’ve just been a tool to him. My entire purpose is to give him the perfect alpha heir he’s always wanted and I – I can’t–”

Baekhyun held him in his arms as he finally let go of the tears he had been holding onto.

“Do you want to run away together?” Baekhyun asked. “We can leave right now and never look back.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“I know,” he said. “But it’s nice to think about.”

Junmyeon agreed. It really was a lovely idea, too perfect to ever come true.


	2. Chapter 2

“Baekhyun-ah, you’ve gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you,” the shopkeeper said, stacking the books he was buying in a neat pile. “You’re going to make an alpha very happy in the future.”

“You’re very kind, Ahjumma,” he said. “I think that Junmyeon is much prettier than I am though.”

“You’re both lovely,” she said, pinching his cheek. “Our little village is so blessed to have such beautiful omegas.”

She handed him the stack of books, tied neatly together with twine and he dropped a few coins into her hands. He wasn’t the biggest fan of reading, but it was an easy way to pass the time. Their little house was still meant to be in mourning for the head alpha, so it wasn’t seen as appropriate for them to be in public. Today was their first time out in months and he was grateful for the fresh air.

“And this is a new one?” Junmyeon asked from the other side of the book seller’s table. “You said you just got it last week?”

“Yes,” the shopkeeper said, going straight to Junmyeon. “I set it aside just for you. We’ve all missed seeing you, Doryeon-nim. I must say it brings me such joy to see you in good spirits after the passing of your father. We were all so worried.”

“You shouldn’t have to worry about me,” Junmyeon said. “I’ve been worried about all of you. I heard we lost a few during the winter. I hate that I wasn’t able to attend the funerals. I–”

“There’s no need for that,” she said. “We all know how hard you tried to help us, even after your beloved father died. So many of us are tired of seeing Chanyeol. You really didn’t have to send him to everyone’s home to make sure we all had fires to keep us warm. And the extra blankets and food you sent our way. You thought of everyone while you should have only been worried about your family. Your heart is so kind.”

“I didn’t do anything special,” Junmyeon insisted. “I was just doing what anyone else in my position would have done.”

“We have plenty of noblemen in this town and none of them treat us with the kindness that you do,” she said.

Baekhyun tuned out of the conversation, knowing exactly how it would go. Junmyeon and the shopkeeper would go back and forth for the next ten minutes, giving compliments and trying to prove who was more humble. It was the third time that day he had been stuck in a similar conversation. First with a produce seller, then with a shoe seller who saw them passing by and yelled out to them. Everyone in town wanted to make sure Junmyeon knew how much he was adored.

He picked at the flimsy first page of one of his books, watching the conversation for a little bit longer before looking to the other side of the small stall. Chanyeol and Sehun were reading a book together, both of their faces bright red as they slowly turned a page.

“I didn’t know you two knew how to read,” Baekhyun said. He tried to peer over Sehun’s shoulder, but Chanyeol quickly slammed the book down on the table before he could read a single word. “Now I definitely want to know what you two are reading.”

“It probably won’t interest you,” Chanyeol said. “I don’t think you’ll like it. Actually, you’re right. We don’t know how to read. We were just–”

Baekhyun elbowed him sharply in the side, taking advantage of his grip loosening on the book. He picked it up and started to read from the page they had been on.

“‘The lustily beautiful omega gasped, her large breasts bouncing as the strong, wild alpha plunged his proud member into her tight wet channel, stretching her virginal blossom on his thick knot’ – are you two reading _erotica_?”

“Oh, is that what that is?” Chanyeol asked. “I had no idea, because as you said before, Sehun and I don’t know how to read.”

“Ahjumma!” Baekhyun called out to the shopkeeper. She was now holding both of Junmyeon’s hands in hers, looking at him with tears in her eyes like she couldn’t believe someone so perfect existed. “Do you just let anyone read these?”

He flashed the cover of the book to her and her eyes went wide as she read the title. She instantly dropped Junmyeon’s hands, marching over to them and snatching the book from him.

“This was kept inside with the other mature books,” she said. “Which one of you snuck inside to get it?”

“Neither one of us,” Chanyeol said, holding his hands up. “It was just sitting here and we thought it looked interesting.”

She didn’t believe either one of them. Rolling the book up in her hand, she raised herself up on her tiptoes before hitting them both on the head. Baekhyun hid a snicker behind his hand.

“I expect this of you, Park Chanyeol,” she said. “Everyone knows you’re a big oaf. But Oh Sehun, I expect better from you. Your grandfather has been a wonderful head alpha to us the past few months. You’re expected to take that role one day and – and – look at Junmyeon. You’re embarrassing your future mate. He is absolute perfection and you just–”

“Ahjumma, please calm down,” Junmyeon said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “This can’t be good for your health. Seonok told me about your fainting spells.”

“She shouldn’t have done that,” she said. “I can’t have you worrying about me.”

“Well, I am worried,” he said. “Especially since you’re getting so upset. Sehun just turned 15 a couple of weeks ago. You shouldn’t be so upset with a child for acting like a child. He hasn’t embarrassed me, Ahjumma.”

As Junmyeon continued to smooth things over with her, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and Sehun, taking note of their different reactions. Chanyeol was glaring at Baekhyun, clearly mad that he told on them. Sehun was looking down at his hands, his face red in embarrassment.

“I’ll come back soon,” Junmyeon said, carrying a large bundle of books in his arms as he slowly moved away from the stall. “It was nice seeing you.”

“I can carry those for you, hyung,” Sehun said.

“Thank you, Sehun,” Junmyeon said, smiling softly at him. He went to Baekhyun after handing them over and linked their arms together. “You didn’t have to tell on them like that. It’s not like you don’t read the same material.”

“I was bored,” Baekhyun said with a shrug. “So, have you been enjoying today? Everyone seems so happy to see you.”

“It has been nice,” Junmyeon said. “I’ve missed walking around town and talking to people. Today is such a nice day too. You know how much I love spring.”

“Spring is the best season,” Baekhyun agreed. “I know for a fact that all the best people were born in spring.”

“That sounds like something I can agree with,” Junmyeon said. “Speaking of spring birthdays, yours is coming up soon. Is there anything special that you want?”

“Not really, no,” Baekhyun said. “I just want the four of us to spend it together like we always do.”

“The four of us?” Chanyeol said. He was walking behind them with Sehun, giving them space but still within earshot. “You want Sehun and me to come?”

“Obviously not,” Baekhyun said. “I meant Kyungsoo and Jongin.”

“I can remember a time not too long ago when you would have loved Chanyeol to come to your birthday party,” Junmyeon said, lowering his voice so only Baekhyun could hear.

“I thought you promised to never bring up my shameful past,” Baekhyun said. “I was 12 and an idiot. I had no idea there were better options out there other than Chanyeol.”

Junmyeon laughed, loud and sweet and endearing and not for the first time in his life, Baekhyun wondered what it would be like to be him. He used to be so jealous of Junmyeon. Growing up by his side felt impossible sometimes. Junmyeon was good at everything, he was loved by everyone, his entire existence was a treasure.

Baekhyun didn’t come from a noble family. His parents were farmers who were lucky enough to be born with an omega son. He had been taken from them after he was born in exchange for monthly payments, so that Junmyeon could have a companion. Most people might have come to resent Junmyeon, but Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to. They were like brothers now and he wouldn’t trade him for anything, not even a more normal life.

Eventually, his jealousy turned into something that was more like sympathy. Junmyeon’s entire life had been planned out for him. He had all the money in the world and a town full of villagers who adored him, but he couldn’t help but wonder if freedom was something he would want more.

“We should stop by the apothecary,” Junmyeon said. “Seonok told me to buy the herbs for Jongin’s medicine.”

“Medicine?” Chanyeol said, walking faster to catch up to them. “Why does Jongin need medicine? Is he sick? Is it serious?”

Baekhyun did his best not to roll his eyes at how Chanyeol could turn into a giant puppy at just the mention of Jongin. It was obvious how much those two liked each other, sickeningly sweet in a way.

“He’s not sick, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said. “It’s not even a medicine, really. It’s just a dry blend of herbs that’s made into a tea. Nothing serious.”

“What’s it for though?” Chanyeol asked.

“That’s none of your business,” Baekhyun said just as Sehun said, “It suppresses his gift.”

“Sehun,” Junmyeon said sharply, showing disapproval for the first time that day. “You can’t share someone’s private medical information like that.”

“Sorry,” Sehun said. “It’s just Chanyeol-hyung though.”

Sehun was a strange alpha. He was still young, so he had plenty of time to grow up, but right now Baekhyun could only find him bizarre. He wasn’t rude or arrogant like so many other young alphas. Sehun was awkward and shy and so clearly out of his depth when it came to Junmyeon. Just a single glance from him made Sehun’s entire face turn red and his scent become even stronger, like he couldn’t control what his body was doing.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Chanyeol said. “Why would he need to suppress his gift? Is it something bad?”

“No, it’s not bad,” Junmyeon said. “Just difficult for him to control.”

“I think you’re forgetting the main reason why he has to suppress it,” Baekhyun said. “It’s ‘unbecoming of an omega,’ remember? Alphas don’t want an omega who can easily run away.”

“According to the elders,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with his gift. It’s so convenient. I think he has the best one out of all of us.”

They arrived at the apothecary, entering the small shop together. Inside were countless drawers, all labeled in neat and blocky handwriting, describing what was in each one. Baekhyun was used to the overwhelming scent of countless different herbs and medicines, but Chanyeol and Sehun weren’t. They pinched their noses as soon as they walked inside, the strong scents more than likely felt like they were burning.

“Head Omega Junmyeon,” the apothecary said from across the room where he was standing on a ladder, restocking one of the drawers. “It’s been so long.”

He was one of the first people to properly greet Junmyeon all day. So many were used to calling him “doryeon-nim,” young master. With the passing of his father, Junmyeon’s mother was no longer the head omega of their pack anymore. That title had been passed down to Junmyeon instead. Baekhyun noticed that he didn’t seem used to the new title since his shoulders tensed after he heard it.

Their conversation went through the same niceties that all other conversations had gone through that day. The owner told Junmyeon how missed he was, how everyone was so worried about him, how devastated they were after hearing about the head alpha passing away. The repetitiveness was starting to give Baekhyun a headache, but Junmyeon answered every single question with a kind of grace only he could possess.

“I’ve also heard the news about Sehun as well,” the apothecary said. “I’m sure in time he’ll be a…” He trailed off, searching for the right adjective to use. “A very handsome alpha.”

That seemed to be the only compliment he had lined up. Baekhyun tried his best not to laugh.

“Do you have Jongin’s tea blend ready?” Junmyeon asked, ignoring the comment about his future alpha.

“I do. Let me go grab it.”

“Do you think we should get Kyungsoo some chamomile tea?” Baekhyun asked, opening a small drawer that was filled with the dried yellow flower. “He’s been having trouble sleeping these days.”

“Good idea,” Junmyeon said. “Is there anything else you need while we’re here?”

“Rose hip for Seonok-ahjumma?” Baekhyun suggested. “She’s been complaining about backaches.”

Junmyeon paid for a large bag of Jongin’s suppressant tea as well as two smaller bags filled with chamomile and rose hip. Sehun wasted no time taking them from Junmyeon, balancing them on top of the books he was already carrying.

“So, where to next?” Chanyeol asked as they stepped onto the street once more. “Should we get some lunch?”

“I am getting hungry,” Baekhyun said. “What about you, hyung?”

Before Junmyeon could answer them, a commotion broke out in the marketplace. A stall on the other side of the street fell over and out from under it ran a tiny wolf pup, its fur a pure white. The pup was chased down by a few people, but it dodged out of their way, running toward them. Chanyeol stepped around Junmyeon and Baekhyun, going into the street and bending over just at the right time to scoop the pup into his arms. The pup yipped loudly, wriggling in his arms and biting at him.

“Calm down,” Chanyeol said, tightening his hold on the pup. “Stop moving. What’s wrong with you? Shift back, you need to take responsibility for the trouble you’ve caused.”

Chanyeol’s words had no effect on the pup though. It continued to twist its body, trying to escape from his hold.

“You’re scaring the poor thing,” Baekhyun said. “Can’t you smell that she’s an omega? Put her down.”

“She is?” Chanyeol said.

He took a moment to scent her, his eyes widening afterward. Without another word he passed her over to Baekhyun who easily took her into his arms.

“I’m sorry he scared you,” he said, keeping his voice soft as the pup finally stopped struggling. “Chanyeol might look big and scary, but he means no harm. Why don’t you shift back and talk to us?”

“You’re fighting a lost cause with that one.” Walking toward them was an older alpha with graying hair and a patchy beard. He bent over slightly to make direct eye contact with Baekhyun. “She’s been running through here for the past three days, causing trouble. Either she doesn’t want to shift back or she doesn’t know how.”

“Is that true?” Baekhyun asked the pup, turning away from the older alpha who was still leering at them. “You can’t shift back?”

“That’s common in young pups,” Junmyeon said. “Especially if it’s their first shift. Remember Kyungsoo? He didn’t shift back for three weeks.” He looked up at the older alpha, feeling none of the animosity that Baekhyun did toward him. “Do you know where her parents are?”

“I’m sorry to say that I don’t, Omega Junmyeon,” he said.

“Poor thing might’ve been abandoned,” Baekhyun said. “We should take her to the omega boardinghouse. They’ll take care of her and it’ll be the first place her parents look to see if anyone’s found her.”

Baekhyun continued to hold her as they made their way further into town. She was shaking in his arms, obviously still scared of them, but not actively fighting him like she fought Chanyeol. The more he looked at her, the more he was reminded of himself. In his wolf form, his fur was also white, a rare color for any wolf. He kept her securely in his arms, bending down a few times to scent her in an attempt to comfort her.

“Maybe she ran away,” Sehun said. “She could be from another village.”

“The closest village is too far away for a pup as small as her to have made the journey alone,” Junmyeon said. “She could be from another village, but if her parents aren’t around anymore, they might have left her here.”

“How could anyone abandon their child?” Sehun asked.

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon said. “I hope we’re wrong. I’m sure they’re worried sick about her.”

The omega boardinghouse was a small building in the middle of town. It was surrounded by a tall fence and had two large betas guarding the gate, stopping any alphas from entering. Chanyeol and Sehun stood next to one of the beta guards, letting Junmyeon and Baekhyun do the talking instead.

Baekhyun didn’t want a repeat of what had happened all day. He didn’t need to hear someone tell Junmyeon how much they had missed him for the twentieth time, so he spoke up first.

“Good afternoon,” he said to one of the guards. “We were in the market and we came across this little one.” He held up the pup in his arms, as if they were too stupid to realize what he was talking about. “Can we drop her off here? She’s an omega and we think she might have been abandoned.”

“Of course,” the guard said. “Come in.”

They opened the gate, letting Junmyeon and Baekhyun enter. The boardinghouse was small, only made to hold twenty omegas at a time. Once omegas turned 18 they were meant to be mated right away and move out of the house. Everyone there, aside from older widows who acted as chaperones and teachers, was young. Baekhyun often wondered about what his life would be like at the boardinghouse if he hadn’t been taken in by Junmyeon’s family.

Outside was an older omega, holding a painting lesson with a group of five girls. They sat obediently with perfect posture in the bright green grass, watching the instructor’s brushstrokes intensely before copying onto their own canvas. Each painting looked identical.

“Excuse me,” Junmyeon said, waving at the instructor to get her attention. “Can I please speak to who’s in charge?”

“That would be me,” she said. She didn’t look up from her canvas, dotting a few cherry blossom buds onto her painting. “I’m sure whatever you need can wait until – Oh!” Her paintbrush fell to ground as she finally looked up to see who was speaking to her. “Junmyeon!”

It was only then that Baekhyun recognized her. She used to come to their house every other afternoon, teaching them about the arts. Her lessons stopped a few years ago because she had been promoted at the boardinghouse.

“Seonsaeng-nim, it’s good to see you,” Junmyeon said.

She smiled at him before addressing her students. “That’s the end of today’s lesson. I’ll see you all here tomorrow so that we can complete our paintings.”

The sweet and obedient behaviors of the young girls quickly evaporated after hearing that their lesson was over. They grabbed their supplies before running back to the main house, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

“I’m so sorry about what happened to your father,” Junghee said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and getting paint on her cheek in the process. “He was such a good alpha to us.”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon said, bowing his head.

“Your poor mother must be so…Baekhyun, who is that?”

“This is the reason why we’re here,” Baekhyun said. He glanced over at Junmyeon, seeing the relief in his expression. It seemed that he was tired of talking about his father and was grateful for the distraction. “We found her running through the marketplace. Apparently she’s been there for a few days and no one knows where she came from or who her parents are.”

“We don’t think she’s shifted in that time either,” Junmyeon said. “Do you think you can house her until someone comes looking? I’ll pay for all of her expenses.”

“Of course she can,” Junghee said. “How about we give her a bath and some food and see if she feels like shifting then. We should make her feel safe.”

“We have some friends waiting for us outside,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t want to stay long and keep them waiting.”

“Chanyeol is training to be your personal guard,” Baekhyun said as they followed Junghee inside. “Waiting is part of his job. Don’t worry about him, and Sehun definitely won’t complain about waiting. He’ll do anything for you.”

“Sehun?” Junghee said. “The alpha you’re meant to mate with?”

“The baby alpha,” Baekhyun said. “He just turned 15.”

“That is young,” Junghee said. “But you’re not expected to mate until he turns 20, are you?” They entered the kitchen of the house and she immediately got to work making something for the omega pup to eat. “That’s plenty of time to get to know him.”

“I suppose,” Junmyeon said.

“It’s a little unfair, isn’t it?” Baekhyun said. “Omegas are considered mature at 18, but alphas get to wait until they’re 20. I would love another three years before I have to get mated. Instead I only have one.”

“I’m sure you’ll have no problem finding a good mate, Baekhyun,” Junghee said. “Alphas will be lining up to ask for your hand. You’ll be able to choose from the finest of them.”

His future selection of alphas wasn’t what concerned him. He knew that he could choose the richest alpha with the best manners who treated him like he was royalty. If he wanted he could spend the rest of his life never wanting for anything. What concerned him was that he wouldn’t fall in love with his future alpha. He envied Jongin. They all knew he was destined to mate with Chanyeol since the two were so in love with each other. There would be no oppositions to the couple either. They would be able to happily be in love for the rest of their days.

The omega pup was skeptical of the food given to her at first, but eventually she caved, scarfing down leftovers from that morning’s breakfast as well as two bowls of water. They gave her a bath with little issue as well and she even fell asleep while they washed the dirt and grime from her white fur. After drying her off, Junghee placed her on a spare bed in her own room, covering her with a blanket as she napped.

“As soon as she shifts I’ll send a messenger to your house,” Junghee said, keeping her voice low so that she wouldn’t wake the pup. “She’ll be safe here.”

“Thank you, Seonsaeng-nim,” Junmyeon said. “I appreciate you…”

He trailed off, his eyes looking past Junghee at the sleeping omega. Instead of a white wolf pup, there was a little girl with long black hair and a round face. She was young, no older than three, and slowly waking up.

“Hello there,” Junghee said, kneeling next to the bed. “You can sleep some more if you want to. There’s no rush for you to–”

The girl stood up on shaky feet, wrapping the blanket around herself before running right at Baekhyun and hugging his legs. He placed a hand on the back of her head, stroking her soft hair in an attempt to calm her down.

“It’s all right,” he said. “No one here is going to hurt you. We only want to help.”

She looked up at him with big watery eyes before speaking in a language that he couldn’t understand. That alone helped to confirm their theory that she wasn’t from their pack, but he didn’t think any of them expected her to not be from their country.

“What is she saying?” Baekhyun asked, hoping one of the others had an answer.

“It’s hard to tell,” Junmyeon said. “She’s speaking Chinese, but I can only pick out a few words. Let me try.”

He sat down next to her on the floor, taking one of her hands but being careful not to pull her away from Baekhyun. Junmyeon spoke to her in basic Chinese, speaking each word slowly and carefully so that his pronunciation was clear. Baekhyun had never regretted sleeping through almost all of their Chinese lessons until that moment.

“Her name is Meigui,” Junmyeon said.

“Ask her where she’s from,” Baekhyun said.

“I’ll ask her, but I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to understand her answer,” Junmyeon said. He looked at Junghee. “Do any of the other teachers here speak Chinese?”

“Not that I know of,” she said. “I can send a guard to find an interpreter though.”

Junghee left them alone with Meigui. The little girl was holding hands with Junmyeon, looking up at him with curious eyes before shifting her attention to Baekhyun and then back again.

“You should get going,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll tell you everything we learn at home tonight.”

“I don’t mind staying and waiting for an interpreter.”

“You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Forgot what?”

“Tea with your mother.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun said. “ _Oh no_. Do you think she’ll kill me if I reschedule?”

“I think the lecture you’ll get for being late won’t be as bad as the one you’ll get for rescheduling.”

“I hate it when you’re right,” Baekhyun said. He waved at Meigui and tried to make his voice sound as friendly as possible, so even though she couldn’t understand him, she would still know he was being nice to her. “I’ll see you later, Meigui. Be a good girl. Junmyeon-hyung will take good care of you.”

Baekhyun left the boarding house and went back to the front gates where Chanyeol and Sehun were sitting on the ground. They quickly got to their feet when they saw him.

“Is it time to go?” Chanyeol asked.

“For me it is,” Baekhyun said. “The girl shifted back, but she doesn’t speak Korean. They’re finding an interpreter for her. I have to leave to have tea with my mother.”

“How much longer do you think he’ll be in there?”

“It’s hard to say,” Baekhyun said, “but you two should get something to eat. I have a feeling it’ll be awhile.”

“Do you want me to escort you to your parents’ house?” Chanyeol asked.

“No, I’ll have one of the other guards do it.”

Throughout the day, the four of them had stayed in a close group, but they had been followed all day by three other guards. They kept their distance so that Junmyeon had the illusion of privacy, but they were close enough to take out any threats if they needed to. The three guards were on the other side of the gate, looking just as bored as Chanyeol and Sehun. Baekhyun waved one of them over and the guard wasted no time coming to him.

“Can you escort me to my parents’ home?” he asked.

“Of course,” the guard said.

He said his goodbyes to Chanyeol and Sehun before walking away with the guard. Seeing his parents was always a chore. When he was a baby and they were offered money to have him live with Junmyeon, they did very little to keep in touch with him. They cared less about him and more about the money and status his existence gave them. The house where they lived was a small farmhouse on the edge of town. They had sold all of their land since they didn’t need to work anymore. Baekhyun always hated the house. It was full of tacky and expensive furniture and décor, all of it meant to show off the wealth they had done nothing to earn.

“I’ll wait outside,” the guard told him after they arrived at the front gate.

“You won’t have to wait long,” Baekhyun said. “This is always over quickly.”

After taking a deep breath, Baekhyun walked up to the house, slipping his shoes off before opening the door to the main room. Inside were his father and mother, sitting at an ornate table on decorative silk pillows and sipping rose-colored tea from delicate glass cups. His mother was the first one to notice him, she put her cup down and her lips twisted into a frown.

“You’re late,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” he said, joining them at the table. “I lost track of time at the market.”

“You should have sent someone to let us know you were going to be late,” she said. “You’re here now, so I suppose it doesn’t matter. Do you have it?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun said, not needing to ask what she meant. He set a small pouch down on the table. “It’s the same as every month.”

“I still want to count it,” his father said. He immediately emptied the contents onto the table, coins spilling across the surface. “I want to make sure you haven’t taken anything for yourself.”

His mother poured him a cup of tea as his father carefully counted the monthly allowance. Baekhyun took a sip and tried not to wince at the overwhelming flavor. It tasted like he was drinking perfume, not tea.

This was the first time he had personally come since the passing of the head alpha, but usually every month they went through this same routine. He would drink one cup of overpriced tea and watch as his parents meticulously counted the money they were given from Junmyeon’s family. The visit never lasted for longer than a half hour, but he still dreaded it.

“There’s something else we want to discuss with you,” his mother said. “You’re turning 17 soon.”

“I am,” Baekhyun said, genuinely surprised that she remembered his birthday.

“You’ll be of age next year,” she said. “We want to know your future plans.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you were born, when we made this sacrifice,” she said, “the head alpha told us that the monthly payment would stop when you mated. So, you have two options, obviously. Never mate and stay in that household for the rest of your life. Or mate with an alpha who comes from a noble family. Do you have any alphas in mind already? I’m sure plenty have given you advanced offers.”

“There have been a few offers,” he said. “I haven’t given it much thought. I still have a year to decide.”

“Tell us when you make your decision,” his father said. He had finished counting money and was pleased with the result. “We’re your parents. We should know first.”

As he forced down the remainder of tea in his cup, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think that it now tasted less like perfume and more like poison.

☾✩☽

When he arrived back home that evening, his feet were aching and his skin felt sensitive from the long exposure to the sun. He seriously regretted going along with Junmyeon’s suggestion to leave the palanquin at the house for the day. Kyungsoo and Jongin were sitting at the table in the main room with Seonok, playing a dice game that she seemed to be losing, judging by the glares she was sending the boys’ way. Baekhyun ruffled their hair as he walked by and leaned down to place a loud kiss onto Seonok’s cheek, one that made her swat her hands at him.

He went to Junmyeon’s room, finding him sitting at his desk, reading one of the books he had bought at the market.

“How are your parents?” he asked, turning a page and then looking up at him.

“As charming as ever,” Baekhyun said, sitting across from him. He blew out the candles Junmyeon had lit and replaced them with a few shining orbs of light instead. Using his gift was rare, so he took every opportunity he could to practice. “How’s Meigui? Did you find anything else about her?”

“A little bit,” Junmyeon said. “She’s so young, I don’t think she fully understands what happened to her. We did find out something interesting about where she came from though.”

“Like what?”

“She’s from a nomad pack,” Junmyeon said. “They traveled here for the winter, but they left about a week ago. I told the head alpha about it and he sent scouts into the woods surrounding the village. The only thing they left behind was a faint scent. Meigui said that her family traveled a lot and that she was more used to being in her wolf form than her human one. I don’t know if that’s the norm for the pack or if she was told to stay shifted because traveling that way would be easier for a young child.”

“Do you know why she was left behind?” Baekhyun asked.

“No idea,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t think she fully understands that she’s been abandoned. She thinks they’ll come back for her.”

“Maybe they will.”

A nomad pack showing up to their village wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen, he supposed. It would at least make things interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo hated summer. He hated the sticky, humid air and the bugs that seemed to multiply by the thousands and how no clouds ever appeared in the sky as a relief from the sun’s rays. What he hated the most was staying inside all day, trying to follow along with lessons that he couldn’t focus on due to the heat. The room he was trapped in felt like it was closing in on him.

“Do you want to go swimming after this?” Jongin asked, leaning over from his own desk.

“Not really,” Kyungsoo said. “It’s too hot. I think it would feel like being boiled alive.”

Jongin laughed, shaking his head before looking back at his work. Whenever he said something negative, Junmyeon tended to tell him to be more positive, Baekhyun called him a killjoy, and Jongin always laughed. He was still trying to figure out which reaction he liked the best.

“Well, I might still go with Junmyeon-hyung,” Jongin said. “You’re welcome to join us.”

“Why isn’t Baekhyun-hyung going?”

“He’s visiting his parents.”

Kyungsoo shifted on the floor, his eyes squinting as he tried to focus on the work in front of him. He always felt awkward when he thought about Baekhyun’s parents. They were similar to his own, in a strange way. While Baekhyun’s family was farmers, Kyungsoo’s was nobility. Even if he hadn’t been born as an omega, he still would have lived a similar life to the one he had. His parents turned down the monthly payments from Junmyeon’s father, but still pushed him on the family. Baekhyun’s family wanted the money, his wanted the status. Both didn’t particularly care about who their sons were as people.

“When’s the last time you saw yours?” Jongin asked.

“They visited a week after my birthday,” Kyungsoo said. “I think they mostly just wanted to see Junmyeon though, to pay their respects after the head alpha passed away.”

“You could always visit them,” he said. “I could come with you.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t want to see them.”

“Well, let me know if you ever change your mind.”

Time seemed to crawl by as he read through and took notes on the long essay written by a philosopher who had been dead for a few hundred years. Sometimes he found their reading interesting, but today in the summer heat, he couldn’t seem to focus. Jongin had given up a while ago since he was now napping quietly, his chin resting in his hand. Ink was smeared on his fingers and it was transferring onto his face.

When their teacher came to check in, he took one look at them and told them to get out. They would have to repeat the same lesson tomorrow, but at least for now they were free. Walking outside didn’t help with the heat at all though.

“Do you think it’s possible to fall asleep and not wake up until autumn?” Kyungsoo asked. “I don’t think I can take this for much longer.”

“There’s still a month left of summer,” Jongin said.

“I know and I hate it.”

His blunt response got him another laugh from Jongin. He had no idea why Jongin seemed to think he was so funny, but it didn’t bother him. They walked through the grounds on their way back to their home where Kyungsoo was planning to sleep and then maybe die and be revived when it wasn’t so hot. He knew that was impossible, but it was still nice to think about.

“Do I look nice today?” Jongin asked, suddenly coming to a stop.

“What do you mean?”

“Do I look presentable? Like right now in this moment.”

“You have some ink smeared on your chin, but other than that you look fine.”

Jongin’s hand went to his chin, covering the entire surface of it. Before Kyungsoo could ask him why he was acting so strangely, he saw the reason why. Chanyeol, in all of his tall, lanky, awkward glory was walking toward them along with Junmyeon and Sehun.

“How were your lessons?” Junmyeon asked.

“Jongin fell asleep and I couldn’t focus,” Kyungsoo said. “We’re doing the same thing tomorrow.”

“You’re never going to finish if you keep having to repeat the same reading,” Junmyeon said.

“Maybe repetition will help us remember it better,” Kyungsoo said.

“If you say so,” he said. “What’s wrong with your chin, Jongin? Did you hurt it?”

“Why would you say that?” Jongin said as if his hand wasn’t clamped over his chin like he was trying to put pressure on a bleeding wound. “It’s fine.”

“Then why are you holding it like that?”

“No reason,” Jongin said. “I can’t hold my own chin without–”

His words came to a stop as Chanyeol reached forward, curling a hand around Jongin’s wrist to pull his hand away.

“You have something, uh,” Chanyeol said, seeming just as surprised as Jongin at his sudden movement. “I’ll get it for you.”

He covered his thumb with the edge of his sleeve and used it to wipe the ink away. His attempt wasn’t that successful though, since he managed to remove some of the ink, while smearing what remained.

“I’m sure it’ll wash away when we go swimming,” Junmyeon said, giving Chanyeol a pointed look that made him instantly take a step back. “Didn’t you say your commanding officer wanted to see you, Chanyeol? You shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

“Oh, right,” Chanyeol said. “I forgot all about that. Thanks for reminding me, hyung.” He looked back at Jongin whose face was red in a way that had nothing to do with the heat. “I’ll, uh, see you. Bye.”

And then he was off, taking long strides across the grounds, obviously moving as quickly as possible without breaking into a full run. As soon as he was out of earshot, Sehun burst out laughing.

“Shut up,” Jongin said, shoving his shoulder. “Stop laughing at me.”

“That was almost painful to watch,” Sehun said.

“I agree with Sehun,” Kyungsoo said. “It was bad.”

“It wasn’t bad or painful,” Junmyeon said. “It was sweet.”

“I thought so too,” Jongin said. “I still have ink all over my chin though, don’t I?”

As they walked back to the house, Junmyeon made attempts to wipe the remaining ink off of Jongin’s face while Kyungsoo walked a little slower, staying at Sehun’s side. He had always liked Sehun. Most alphas made him uncomfortable or annoyed him, but Sehun never did. Kyungsoo always thought that it was because they were both quiet people who, for the most part, kept to themselves. It was nice being around someone who didn’t expect him to always have something to say.

“Sehun,” Jongin said, turning back to look at them as they approached the house. “Are you coming to swim with us?”

“No,” he said. “I just wanted to walk you all back home. I have to meet my grandfather.”

“Tell him I said ‘hello,’” Junmyeon said.

“I will,” he said, bowing to them before walking away.

Jongin’s mouth turned into a frown as he watched Sehun leave, his arms folded across his chest.

“He’s so different now,” he said. “We used to play together all the time, but now he’s always busy. And he’s gotten so serious.”

“Sehun has always had a serious side to him,” Junmyeon said as they entered the house. “And you two are too old to play together anymore, just the two of you. It was all right when you were younger, but it wouldn’t be appropriate now.”

“We’re just friends,” Jongin said. “We’ve never done anything wrong.”

“I know you haven’t,” Junmyeon said, “but other people don’t see it that way. Sehun shouldn’t be close to any omega he’s not related to, and you shouldn’t be seen giving any alpha special attention.”

“I suppose you’re the exception then,” Jongin said. “He can be close to you.”

Junmyeon didn’t answer him, but that was because he didn’t need to. Even if he had never told them, they knew Junmyeon wasn’t happy with his arranged mating to Sehun. Kyungsoo sometimes overheard him talking about it with Baekhyun, but he never tried to appear unhappy around Kyungsoo and Jongin. He was always putting up a strong front.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go swimming with us, Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon asked, changing the subject. “I know how much you hate the heat. It’ll help.”

“I’m sure,” Kyungsoo said. “I just want to sleep until dinner, eat, and then sleep until the morning.”

“I hope you work bathing into that schedule at some point,” Junmyeon said.

Kyungsoo said goodbye to them after they got everything ready to go. Seonok went with them, as well as a few older mated guards. Dongil packed them a large lunch and one of the maids added a jar of paste that protected their skin from the sun. He watched the small group leave, feeling a small twinge of regret that he hadn’t agreed to go with them. Deciding that it was too late to change his mind, he went to his room and grabbed his work from that day’s lesson. If he finished his work now, then maybe their teacher would let him leave early tomorrow.

Being productive didn’t last long though. Less than fifteen minutes had passed and his eyes were losing focus as he read the same line over and over again, the meaning of the words never managing to stick in his mind. He quickly came to the conclusion that even if he didn’t get into the water, spending time with Junmyeon and Jongin would be a better way to use his time than stewing in his room all day.

They hadn’t been gone long, so he knew he could catch up to them if he hurried. Kyungsoo made sure to tell one of the maids where he was going as he left the house. He didn’t know the path to the pond they usually swam in by memory, but he could rely on his sense of scent to find them. After slipping past a few guards who were complaining loudly about the heat, he left the grounds and headed for the forest that surrounded their village.

Following their scent was easy enough at first. He had lived with Junmyeon and Jongin his entire life, so he picked up on their scents easily. The longer he walked though, the more difficult it was to follow them. Heat thickened the air around him and instead of making their scents stronger, it made every smell overlap and meld together, until he couldn’t tell the difference between Junmyeon and Jongin and the rest of the forest.

Kyungsoo eventually stopped walking, looking around the area and finding that none of it looked familiar. He couldn’t hear any nearby voices or pick up on anyone’s scent anymore. This was a stupid idea. He blamed the summer heat for getting to his head and making him not think clearly. Instead of continuing on, Kyungsoo turned around, ready to go back to the village, when he saw two large black wolves out of the corner of his eye. They weren’t animal wolves, they were shifted alphas and the scent they gave off filled his nose more than the wildlife around him. He could instantly tell that they weren’t from his village. They were rogues and being caught by them would almost certainly end in his capture.

He took a few steps back, quietly making his way to a nearby tree that he could hide behind. Kyungsoo weighed the pros and cons of shifting into his own wolf form, but he decided against it. Shifting would bring too much attention to himself and he knew he wouldn’t be able to outrun two alphas.

Staying behind the tree, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing as he silently willed them to walk right past him. He hoped that their senses of scent were just as clouded as his by the thick air. Part of him knew that this wouldn’t end for him well though. Just like he had easily smelled two unknown alphas, there was no way they wouldn’t smell an unknown omega. It was only a matter of time.

“Do you smell that?” Kyungsoo heard one of the alphas say. He must have shifted at some point back into his human form. “There’s an omega nearby.”

The other alpha must not have shifted, since he replied with a low growl, signaling that he had smelled Kyungsoo as well. With every passing second the sounds of snapping sticks and heavy footsteps got louder and louder. In a sudden moment of experiencing fight or flight, Kyungsoo decided to run. He left his pathetic hiding spot, running as quickly as he could into the forest. For a few seconds he almost convinced himself that he was going to make it, when a strong arm wrapped around his middle, pulling him against a broad chest. The air was pushed out of his lungs, but he didn’t give up, kicking his legs and sinking his fingernails into the alpha’s arm.

“Calm down, little one,” the alpha who was holding him said. “Stop struggling. You know it won’t do you any good. Stop it. **_Stop moving_**.”

An alpha’s command was something he had only experienced once before. He had just gone through his first heat and his gift had manifested. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop their entire house from shaking, the ground underneath it rumbling. One of the guards ran into the house, grabbed his arm, and forced him to stop using his gift. The feeling of being forced to act against his own will was terrible, but he knew the guard had good intentions when he did it. This time was different though.

Kyungsoo’s entire body stopped moving. The only movement he could manage was breathing, his chest heaving as he took in deep breaths.

“My luck never runs out,” the alpha said. “A little omega, unmated and out in the open for my taking. You’re from the village nearby, aren’t you? I’ve heard stories about the four omega boys who live there. I never dreamed I would ever get close to one, but you walked right into me, didn’t you? What should we do with him?”

He turned to the other alpha who had recently shifted into his human form. As wolves they had packs attached to their backs. The alpha opened his, pulling out a pair of pants that he stepped into. Kyungsoo found it hard to believe that they had some sense of modesty.

“Two options,” the second alpha said. “We let the head alpha know that we have him and negotiate a price. Or, I take him for my mate.” He reached forward, grabbing Kyungsoo’s chin and tilting his head back until his throat was bared. “I’d love to sink my teeth into this pretty neck. You don’t like the boys, do you?”

“You know I don’t,” the alpha said. “But if you keep him, what do I get out of it?”

What he had learned about an alpha’s command was that it could be easily broken if that alpha lost concentration on the order. If the alpha didn’t constantly think about how Kyungsoo needed to stay still and not move, then the effects wore off quickly. Hearing the other alpha talk about taking him as a mate rather than selling him seemed to be a good enough distraction.

With all the strength he possessed, Kyungsoo tilted his foot downward, stretching his leg as much as he could until it just barely brushed the forest floor. He focused on the ground and the earth around him and tuned out the voices of the alphas for just long enough to make the ground shake.

“What was that?” one of the alphas said. “An earthquake?”

His grip on Kyungsoo loosened slightly, making it easier for him to make more solid contact with the ground. This time, he stomped.

The alpha stumbled backward as the world around them started to shake, letting his hold on Kyungsoo loosen enough for him to fall to the ground. As they tried to stay upright, Kyungsoo started to run. He didn’t know if he was going in the right direction of the village. The only instinct he had was to move as quickly as possible so that he could put distance between himself and the alphas.

He could hear their footsteps behind him, they were heavier than a human’s so they had to have shifted back. There was no way he could outrun them, but he still tried his best, his legs burning with the effort. Kyungsoo kept going until his foot hit a large tree root, sending him flying forward onto the ground. He heard a loud crack right before he felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg.

This was it. Kyungsoo didn’t know what else he could do. He placed his palm flat against the ground, ready to send another surge that would make the earth shake, but he couldn’t focus. His pain was so strong that he couldn’t harness the power he needed to use his gift.

The two alphas approached him slowly now, like they knew they had won and were savoring the moment. Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the worst when a large shadow covered his body and a powerful growl filled the forest, making birds flutter their wings and fly away. He saw a few more sets of paws and human feet and before he could fully understand what was happening, his vision started to get fuzzy and then turned completely black.

☾✩☽

Kyungsoo woke up to the sound of soft voices and a gentle hand touching his ankle. The pain was still there, sharp and aching and he wanted it to stop more than anything. He chose to focus on the voices instead, trying to make out what they were saying before realizing that it was no use. They were speaking Chinese, too quickly and fluently for him to pick out the few words he knew.

The two alphas who had been chasing him were Korean, but that didn’t mean they weren’t all from the same pack. Kyungsoo opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was in a large tent, lying on a soft bed of furs. There were two men in the tent with him, one who was kneeling next to him, inspecting his ankle and another who was standing at the entrance of the tent. The longer he looked at them though, the more he thought that “men” didn’t seem to be a good descriptor. They both looked young, perhaps only a year or two older than him. He could tell that they were both alphas though.

“You’re awake,” the one who was standing said. Kyungsoo was surprised to hear him speak Korean, even if it was with an accent. “You shouldn’t move. You broke your ankle.”

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo asked. “Those other alphas–”

“They’ve been taken care of,” he said before Kyungsoo could finish his sentence. “They’re not in our pack. We saved you. Your first words to me should be gratitude.”

“I’m not going to thank anyone who hasn’t stated their intentions,” Kyungsoo said. “How do I know you don’t want to claim me like they did? Or try and sell me?”

“Because I’m not into that kind of thing.”

“How can I trust your word?”

“You can’t.”

“Then I’m leaving,” Kyungsoo said.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, sweat forming at his forehead from not only the heat, but also the effort. Kyungsoo couldn’t even start to move his feet though, because the alpha who was sitting next to him grabbed his knee and kept him in place. He said something in Chinese to the other alpha who rolled his eyes before translating.

“Don’t move,” he said. “He hasn’t even started healing you yet. You can’t leave until he’s done.”

“Healed me?” Kyungsoo said. “What more can he do for me beside wrapping my ankle? I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Because being alone worked out for you this far, huh?” the alpha said. “Listen, this is Yixing, he can heal people by touching them. Let him fix your ankle and then you can walk home by yourself in a dark forest that you obviously can’t navigate instead of letting someone from my pack escort you back. I don’t really care what happens to you. I just wanted to stop those two rogue alphas. They’ve been terrorizing my pack for weeks. Saving your life wasn’t necessary to me. So, you should be grateful.”

“How old are you?” Kyungsoo asked.

“What?” the alpha said. “The first thing you want to ask me is how old I am?”

“You’re talking like you’re the leader of a pack,” he said, “but you don’t look old enough to be a head alpha.”

“I’ll be 19 in the fall,” he said. “Not that it matters. I don’t know why I’m trying to justify myself to–”

The other alpha, whose name was apparently Yixing, spoke to him in Chinese, his voice was soft and sweet, but, judging by the annoyed look on the head alpha’s face, his words probably weren’t.

“I’m causing you unnecessary stress,” the alpha said and Kyungsoo could tell he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “I’ll go get a more pleasant translator.”

“You were meant to be my translator?” Kyungsoo said. “I thought you were only here to annoy me.”

“I’m starting to regret saving your life,” he said before leaving the tent.

Once he left, Kyungsoo found himself relieved by the silence. He hadn’t realized how long it had been since he was last left alone with his thoughts. Yixing continued to inspect his ankle, turning it in his hands and touching it as lightly as possible. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think of how disapproving Junmyeon would be to see him alone with an unmated alpha. Of course maybe he wouldn’t care so much after he knew everything Kyungsoo had been through that day.

He knew they were worried sick. Through a small opening in the tent, he could see that the sun was starting to set. He needed to get back home.

The tent opened once more, revealing a beta with a bright smile. Kyungsoo already preferred him to the head alpha.

“I heard Yifan was giving you trouble,” he said. “He can have a bad attitude sometimes, but he’s a good person.”

Unlike Yifan, who he assumed was the head alpha who had just left, the beta in front of him spoke perfect, unaccented Korean. It sounded like it was his first language.

“I’m Minseok,” he said, taking a seat next to him. “That’s Yixing. He’s really good at what he does, so you don’t need to worry about anything.” Yixing spoke to him and Minseok nodded his head as he listened. “He said it’s a clean break, so it won’t be difficult to heal. You might feel a tingling sensation, but it shouldn’t be painful.”

Minseok took one of his hands in his, more than likely wanting to comfort him. Kyungsoo usually wouldn’t allow a stranger to touch him, but Minseok’s hand was ice cold and felt like the perfect relief from the heat. Yixing’s hands in contrast were warm as he finally applied pressure to his ankle. The pain of being touched was short-lived though, because soon he felt the tingling sensation Minseok told him about.

“Not bad, huh?” Minseok said. “I broke my arm last year, so I know what it’s like.”

“I didn’t know a gift like this even existed,” Kyungsoo said.

“Yixing is special,” he said with a shrug, like that explained everything.

“How long does this take?”

“An hour,” Yixing said before Minseok could translate for him.

He looked up from Kyungsoo’s ankle, making eye contact with him for the first time since he arrived. His smile was just as soft as his voice and Kyungsoo couldn’t recall ever meeting such a strange alpha. Even Sehun, who was quiet and kept to himself, had a deep voice and a body that was likely to go through a growth spurt.

“You can speak Korean?” Kyungsoo asked.

“A bit,” he said.

“He’s being modest,” Minseok said. “So, are you ever going to tell us your name?”

“I don’t think so,” Kyungsoo said.

“That’s fine,” Minseok said. “I wouldn’t trust us either. Especially not after what you’ve been through today.”

Kyungsoo decided that he definitely preferred Minseok’s company to Yifan’s. The three sat in relative silence as Yixing continued to heal his ankle. Minseok spoke up a few times, mentioning the weather and what he ate for breakfast and how their pack was planning on leaving in a few days.

“Do you pass through this area often?” Kyungsoo asked.

“We like it around here,” Minseok said. “Usually we go closer to the sea during the summer, but we’ve been looking for someone around this area. One of our omegas ran off a few months ago the last time we passed through here. She took her daughter with her. Have you seen anyone like that in your village?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said, his mind going to the little omega Junmyeon and Baekhyun found not too long ago. Meigui, the girl who spoke Chinese and had been staying at the omega boardinghouse in town. They had never been able to find her parents. “I don’t get out much though.”

“I thought I’d ask just in case,” Minseok said.

“I’m done,” Yixing said, finally letting go of Kyungsoo’s ankle.

The tingling hadn’t stopped, but there wasn’t any pain left. He stretched it carefully, expecting unbearable pain, but instead being met with the feeling of stretching a sore muscle.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said. “You have a wonderful gift.”

Yixing gave him a sweet smile, seeming genuinely pleased to have helped him. He was a complete stranger who he had no attachment to and yet he still went out of his way to heal him for over an hour.

“You can stay here for the night,” Minseok said. “It’s getting late and–”

“I’m going back now,” Kyungsoo said, getting to his feet. “I’ve been gone too long and I know everyone is worried about me. I’m sure they’ve already sent out search parties. Either I go back home myself or the soldiers at my village will find your camp.”

“You make several good points,” Minseok said. “Are you sure you don’t want to rest first? You must be exhausted.”

“I’ll rest when I’m home,” Kyungsoo said.

He didn’t know what to expect when he left the tent. The nomad pack in his mind was small, no larger than ten people. Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine a large pack following an 18 year-old alpha. When he stepped outside he realized how wrong he was. What had to be at least 50 people were crowded around a fire, talking and laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Tents were set up in a circular pattern. There were a few horses tied to trees and carts parked next to them. This was a pack that had been together for a while, judging by what looked like ample supplies. He imagined Yifan had inherited it from the last head alpha, more than likely a deceased parent.

Minseok and Yixing exited the tent after him, watching his expression as he took everything in.

“I’ll get Yifan,” Minseok said. “He’ll want to escort you back and talk to your head alpha so they know we didn’t hurt you. We like passing through your village. We don’t want any trouble.”

He walked into the crowd of people, leaving Kyungsoo alone with Yixing. The two were slowly starting to get used to being silent in each other’s presence. Kyungsoo couldn’t even use the excuse that he wasn’t sure how much Korean Yixing could understand, so it wasn’t worth talking to him. The real reason he had was that he didn’t know what to say. He imagined to this pack he looked like a spoiled and sheltered and helpless idiot.

“Did they hurt you?” Yixing asked, breaking the silence.

“Who?”

“The rogue alphas,” he said. “We don’t know what happened to you before we found you. Did they–”

“No,” Kyungsoo said. “They barely touched me. I’m fine.” There was no way he was actually fine. He could tell that Yixing didn’t believe him, but he didn’t press further. “You speak Korean very well. You shouldn’t be embarrassed when you speak it. It’s much better than my Chinese.”

“You can speak Chinese?”

“ _Just a little_ ,” he said in Chinese, wincing at his own pronunciation.

Yixing smiled at him and Kyungsoo found that it was much easier to focus on the dimple that formed next to his mouth than it was to look into his eyes.

“Let’s get this over with,” Yifan said instead of an actual greeting as he joined them with Minseok. He said a few words to Yixing who nodded.

“Yixing is going to stay here,” Minseok said, translating what Yifan said. “An alpha should stay while Yifan is gone.”

“That makes sense,” Kyungsoo said. “Thank you again, Yixing-ssi.”

Yifan said something under his breath that resulted in Minseok elbowing him in the ribs. He was more than likely complaining that Kyungsoo still hadn’t thanked him for saving his life.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me,” Yixing said.

“I really do though.” He took a few steps away from him, before he looked back again. “Kyungsoo. That’s my name.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“I thought you said you wanted to leave right away,” Yifan said. “Why are you standing around talking?”

Feeling embarrassed for getting so caught up in Yixing, Kyungsoo turned around sharply and started to walk. He didn’t know where he was going, but it must have been the wrong way because Minseok grabbed his elbow and pulled him in a different direction.

Yifan lead the way, walking in quick and confident strides that made him seem more like the confident alpha he was trying to be. Minseok stayed close to Kyungsoo, continuing to make small talk to fill in the silence.

“Your pack isn’t going to attack me on sight, right?” Yifan said. “You’ll tell them that we didn’t hurt you?”

“No one will attack you,” Kyungsoo said. “And I’ll tell them of how your pack helped me.”

“Good,” Yifan said. “That’s good.”

“This will be his first official meeting with another pack after becoming head alpha,” Minseok said. “He’s nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Yifan said quickly. “I’m just making sure I know what I’m walking into. Just as long as no one tries to kill me, things will be fine. I’m going to ask for a reward though. You’ve been a pain all day. I deserve compensation.”

They found a search party before they even made it to the outskirts of town. Standing in the middle of the group was Chanyeol, his palm lit with a small flame as he walked with other soldiers through the forest. Junmyeon was next to him with his arms folded across his chest and his face the perfect depiction of worry. Kyungsoo felt terrible.

“Is that him?” one of the guards said, pointing a lit torch in his direction.

Junmyeon went running toward him before anyone else could move. The others warned him against it, seeing that Kyungsoo wasn’t alone, but he kept moving until his arms were tightly holding him.

“You’re safe,” Junmyeon said. “You’re here and you’re safe and – and we came back to the house and you weren’t there and one of the maids said you left not long after us to join us but no one else knew where you were. We tried to track your scent but it was overpowered by alphas no one recognized and I thought – I thought that…You’re not allowed to leave on your own anymore, do you understand? I love that you’re so independent, but going into the forest by yourself was so stupid and–”

Another pair of arms wrapped around them both, squeezing tightly and cutting off Junmyeon’s rambles. Chanyeol pressed his face into Kyungsoo’s hair and held them tighter.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Chanyeol said, his voice a little thick like he was holding back tears.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll never do that again. It was stupid.”

“It was very stupid,” Junmyeon said once they pulled away from each other. “But I’m just so relieved I don’t think I can be angry with you. Not right now anyway.”

“I expect a lecture later,” Kyungsoo said.

“That goes without saying,” Junmyeon said. He finally took his eyes off of Kyungsoo to look at Minseok and Yifan instead. “Did you two help him find his way back?”

Kyungsoo expected this would be Yifan’s big moment. He wouldn’t be surprised if he started reciting a speech he had been mentally preparing ever since he saved Kyungsoo. Yifan would tell Junmyeon how much trouble he caused his pack and how he saved his life and escorted him back safely and expected to be rewarded for his troubles. Instead, Yifan stared blankly at Junmyeon, as if all the words he knew had left his head.

“Yes,” Minseok said after a long pause. “We’re a nomad pack that passes through this forest a few times a year. Our head alpha saved Kyungsoo while he was out hunting. We took him back to our camp and helped him recover before escorting him back home.”

“Thank you,” he said. “I’m Junmyeon, the head omega of our village. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you. Can you please tell your head alpha that I owe them a huge favor.”

“You just did,” Minseok said, pointing to Yifan. “He’s right here.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize–”

“So, your mate is the head alpha?” Yifan asked.

“What?” Junmyeon said, taken aback by the sudden question. “No, he’s not. My father was the head alpha, but then he passed. His former advisor is acting as head alpha for now. I’m unmated.”

“Good,” Yifan said.

“Good?”

“I mean, that’s uh – well, you look so young,” Yifan said. “It’s good that you’re not mated because you look too young to be mated and–”

“And you look too young to be a head alpha,” Junmyeon said. “That doesn’t matter though. I meant what I said. If our pack can do anything to repay you for helping Kyungsoo, please let me know.”

“I will,” Yifan said. “Like Minseok said, we pass through this area often, so I’m sure we’ll be back. You owe me one.”

Kyungsoo had no idea what was happening between the two of them. It was one of the strangest interactions he had ever witnessed and definitely one of the more awkward ones. Thankfully, Minseok managed to save the mood.

“I’m glad we could get you back to your pack safely,” he said, squeezing one of Kyungsoo’s hands. His skin was still just as cold as he remembered. “Yifan and I need to get heading back.”

“Of course,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t want to keep you two away for long. Thank you again. I can never say that enough.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said, bowing to both of them.

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around him as they watched Minseok and Yifan walk away. He nuzzled his face against Kyungsoo’s neck until he started to laugh, telling him to stop.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” Junmyeon said.

“I know, hyung,” Kyungsoo said, leaning into him as they started to walk back home.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jongin, make sure you’re supporting her head.”

“I know,” he said. “I’ve got her.”

Jongin adjusted his hold slightly, making sure his niece’s head was properly supported. He smiled down at her sleeping face. She was an omega, the second to be born in his family after him, so he felt protective of her. Even though he was positive he would be just as protective if she wasn’t an omega.

“She’s perfect, noona,” Jongin said.

“Isn’t she?” his sister said, a soft smile on her face. “She was a lot of work though. Pregnant for nine months and then ten hours of labor.”

“She was worth it though, wasn’t she?”

“Of course,” she said. “You’ll know what it’s like one day. When you’re ready.”

“I know.”

He was looking forward to having his own children in the future. The idea had never scared or intimidated him before. It always seemed like a natural step that he would take. He knew he was young, much too young to be mated let alone thinking about children, but the thought of it made him feel calm.

Jongin’s feelings toward future motherhood weren’t shared by Kyungsoo though. He was sitting next to him, squinting down at Jongin’s niece like he was trying to understand what purpose she served.

“You can hold her next, Kyungsoo,” Jongin’s sister said, taking his staring for curiosity. “It’ll be good practice for when you have your own.”

“I can hold her some other time,” Kyungsoo said. “A time that isn’t now. Or perhaps not even in the near future.”

“It’s okay to be nervous,” she said.

“I don’t think he’s nervous,” Jongin said. “Kyungsoo-hyung doesn’t like children.”

“I never said that I didn’t like them.”

It wasn’t a very believable statement, but Jongin didn’t argue with him. He was too caught up in his niece, examining every single tiny feature on her face. Kyungsoo leaned closer, doing his own examination that ended with him slowly backing away again.

“Sehun, what about you?” Jongin’s sister said. “Do you want to hold her?”

While Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his aversion to children, Sehun wasn’t as easy to read. He was sitting on the other side of Jongin, keeping his distance, but still looking at the baby with interest.

“That would be okay?” he asked. “I’m an alpha.”

“I know you are,” she said, chuckling. “It’s perfectly fine for you to hold her. You won’t hurt her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” she said.

Jongin carefully transferred the sleeping baby into his sister’s arms. She held her daughter for a few moments, smiling at her serenely before handing her over to Sehun. His body instantly froze as soon as he made contact with her. Jongin placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing in small circles in an attempt to help him relax.

“Why is she so tiny?” Sehun said, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Humans aren’t supposed to be this small. Is she sick? Is this normal?”

“She’s five days-old,” Kyungsoo said. “How big did you think she was going to be?”

“Bigger than this,” Sehun said.

“You two are so funny,” Jongin’s sister said. “I suppose it’s all right for you to be scared though. You’re both still young.”

“I’m not scared,” Sehun said.

The baby in his arms seemed to sense otherwise. She was abruptly brought out of her peaceful sleep. Her eyes opened and she started to wail. Sehun’s own eyes widened in panic as he looked at the others, silently asking for help. Jongin’s sister took the baby from him, murmuring to her softly and stroking her back. She even scented her, causing the cries to quiet down to soft whimpers instead.

“I’m going to go feed her,” she said. “I’ll be back.”

“I should never be a father,” Sehun said as soon as she was out of the room.

“Doesn’t your entire mating with Junmyeon-hyung rely on you giving him an alpha son?” Kyungsoo said. “You don’t have much of a choice.”

“Thanks,” he said. “I love being reminded of that.”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo said. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Jongin never spoke up about it, because he knew it wasn’t his place, but he hated how his friends had their lives planned out for them. It didn’t seem fair that a dead man had so much power over the living. Even if that dead man was the former head alpha of their pack.

“It’s fine,” Sehun said. “Avoiding it won’t make it go away.”

“It’s not like you want it to go away though,” Kyungsoo said. “Everyone knows how much you like him.”

Sehun didn’t even try to argue with him. He had told Jongin several times what he felt for Junmyeon. Those confessions started long before they were arranged to be mated. He took one of Sehun’s hands in his, squeezing it tightly.

“At least you have it easy,” Sehun said, squeezing his hand back.

“What do you mean?” Jongin asked.

“Chanyeol-hyung.”

Just hearing his name was enough for Jongin’s heart to beat faster. He both loved and hated how he reacted whenever he thought about Chanyeol. Being in his presence was even worse. After having his first heat and blossoming into a young omega, three years ago, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from constantly thinking about Chanyeol. They had been childhood friends who played together when they were small. When children were that young, no one cared that an alpha and omega were friends.

As they got older and started to mature, they hadn’t been allowed to spend time playing alone anymore. The fondness he had for him hadn’t gone away though. It had turned into longing instead.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said.

Kyungsoo and Sehun both started to laugh and Jongin put his face in his hands out of embarrassment. He didn’t believe himself either.

“Fine,” he said after their laughter had calmed down. “I love him.”

“And he loves you,” Sehun said. “That’s a fact, you know that, right? He’s told me directly that he loves you. Many times. Multiple times a day.”

That wasn’t surprising to Jongin. He knew that his feelings for Chanyeol were equally returned. Neither one of them did anything to hide how they felt. It was something unspoken between the two of them. He hoped he could gain the courage to bring it up to him soon though. Spending time with Chanyeol used to be simple and easy, but now they were both so caught up in their emotions that they couldn’t act normally around each other.

“Is it bad to have already decided when I’m so young?” Jongin said. “Most omegas look through multiple options before making their choice.”

“It’s not like you have to make a decision right now,” Kyungsoo said. “You still have a little over two years. Your feelings for Chanyeol could change.”

“They won’t,” Jongin said. “They’ll never change.”

He spent another hour with his sister and niece, much to Kyungsoo and Sehun’s disappointment. Jongin knew both of them didn’t want to spend more time with an infant. Kyungsoo wasn’t allowed to be alone though and Sehun escorting them was part of his training duties as the future head alpha. Two guards were waiting for them outside as well, making sure everything went smoothly.

Jongin found it nearly impossible to bring himself away from his family as they got ready to leave. He promised to bring Junmyeon and Baekhyun with him next time, since they were both much more receptive to babies.

“You’re planning on stopping by the shop on your way back home, right?” his sister asked as they stood in the doorway of the house. “Eomma misses you.”

“I will,” Jongin said. “I’ll see you soon.”

He left after hugging his sister one last time and peppering his niece’s face with kisses. Jongin walked away, feeling lighter than he had in days. He saw his family a few times a week, but it never felt like enough to him. They visited the house he lived in with the other omegas frequently and he made his own visits as well, but he still missed them. He knew he was lucky to have such a loving and kind family. Especially compared to the relationships his friends had with their families.

“I love this time of year,” Sehun said as they walked, looking up at the tall trees that lined the road.

With the changing of the seasons, came the changing of the world around them. The bright greens of summer were slowly being replaced by the warm oranges and reds of autumn. Jongin loved this season as well. The temperature dropped to the perfect degree and days slowly became cloudier and duller, but it was almost refreshing. People responded well to the fall, especially after enduring a blazing hot summer.

“I’m just happy summer is over,” Kyungsoo said.

“Summer isn’t that bad,” Jongin said. “You just had a more eventful one than the rest of us did.”

“That was one day out of the entire season and you’re never going to let me forget it, are you?” Kyungsoo said.

“One day with lasting effects,” Jongin said, gesturing toward the two alpha guards who were walking behind them. “A private security detail wherever you go.”

“That’s not the only lasting effect either,” Sehun said. The corner of his mouth turned up into a grin and Jongin already knew what he was going to say. “There’s also that alpha you met who left a lasting impression.”

“His gift made a lasting impression,” Kyungsoo said. “Not him. I barely spoke to him. I don’t know why you two think I’m obsessed with him. I never think about him. I almost forgot all about him.”

“You’re a terrible liar, hyung.”

“Oh, shut up, Sehun.”

“‘He was so kind and soft spoken,’” Sehun recited. “‘And he had this dimple’ – _Ow_!”

Jongin knew it wasn’t polite to laugh when one of his friends was hit by the other, but he couldn’t help it. He suppressed it with the back of his hand, continuing to giggle as Kyungsoo went in for another hit, this time smacking the back of Sehun’s head.

“I’m sorry!” Sehun said, covering his head with his arms. “Stop hitting me! Why are you so violent?”

“Because you’re annoying me,” Kyungsoo said. “You never used to annoy me like this. Are you going through some kind of phase?”

“I’m exactly how I’ve always been,” Sehun said. “Maybe you’re the one going through a phase. The phase of _love_.”

He started to sprint as soon as he said it. Sehun ran down the road ahead of them toward the marketplace where a few people had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Kyungsoo gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists and Jongin could practically see what was going through his head.

“Don’t do it, hyung,” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo did it anyway. He just barely moved his foot, twisting it slightly and making the ground rumble in a single line, traveling toward his target. Sehun tripped over his own feet right at the entrance of the marketplace, falling on his face.

This time Jongin’s laughter was so loud that it was useless trying to hide it behind his hand. They walked up to Sehun who rolled onto his back, wincing as he looked up at their faces.

“You’re evil,” he said to Kyungsoo. “I don’t think we can be friends anymore.”

“So dramatic,” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes. He reached down to take one of Sehun’s hands, pulling him to his feet. “Of course we’re still friends.”

Jongin took his place between the two of them while they continued to walk, helping Sehun brush dirt off of his clothes. The shop owners all recognized them as they made their way through the marketplace. Some stopped them to give them free samples of food or to show them new imports from different parts of the country. One vendor talked to them at length about silk from China and Jongin had to watch Sehun closely to make sure he didn’t make another smart comment to Kyungsoo about the alpha he had met over the summer.

His family’s store was a tiny sweets shop at the end of the marketplace. They had opened it using the money Junmyeon’s family gave them every month for allowing Jongin to live with the other male omegas. When he was old enough to understand why they were given the money, he had distanced himself from Junmyeon, wondering if their friendship was even real or if he was simply some kind of accessory for him. Junmyeon proved to be a real friend over time, but he still felt uncomfortable thinking that it all started because he was practically sold. His parents told him that they used the money to open the shop and then saved the rest. They never expected him to marry rich or stay unmated for his life just so they could continue collecting money from him.

“There you are,” his mother, who was standing outside the shop, said. “I was beginning to wonder when you were going to stop by.”

“I was visiting noona and the baby and I lost track of time,” Jongin said. “I missed you, Eomma.”

“We just saw each other two days ago.”

“And you didn’t miss me?”

“Of course I did,” she said, cupping his face in her hands. “Come on in. I’ll close the shop for a bit so that we can talk.”

She hugged Kyungsoo and Sehun as well, scolding them for not visiting her often enough. The guards who had been following them all day tried to stay behind to wait outside, but she ushered them in as well.

“So, are you already in love with your niece?” his mother asked, placing four teacups on a table in the center of the room. “Isn’t she perfect? My first grandchild.”

“She is perfect,” Jongin agreed.

He tried to help her make the tea, but she slapped his hands and pointed to the table. Jongin sat with Kyungsoo and Sehun as his mother busied herself with making tea and arranging a snack plate. The two guards sat awkwardly at the table next to them, clearly not used to being forced to take a break.

“You haven’t tried to make another great escape, have you, Kyungsoo-yah?” his mother asked. She poured tea for the guards first, smiling at them and patting their heads like they were children. “I was so surprised when I first heard you tried to run away.”

“I didn’t try to run away,” Kyungsoo said. “That was months ago. When are people going to stop bringing it up?”

“When there’s something more interesting to talk about,” she said. “Nothing interesting ever happens in our little town. It’s a blessing and a curse.”

“How is it a curse?” Sehun asked.

“There’s never any good gossip,” she said.

Jongin happened to like how peaceful their village was. Their most frequent threats were bad weather and the occasional thief. Sometimes other packs would start conflict with them, but it never lasted long. Life was quiet and each day was predictable and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He sat mostly in silence as his mother asked Kyungsoo and Sehun question after question. She asked Kyungsoo about his lessons and Sehun about his grandfather. Neither one of them was very talkative, so their answers were short and to the point. When she asked them to elaborate, their elaborations were never longer than a few added words.

“I’m surprised Chanyeol isn’t with you all today,” she said. “He seems to follow you wherever you go.”

“He follows Junmyeon-hyung around,” Jongin said. “It’s his job to follow him, not us.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s given days off between training and lessons,” she said. “I don’t know why he couldn’t spend time with all of you.”

“He does,” Jongin said. “Just not very often if Junmyeon isn’t with us.”

“The next time you see him, tell him to stop by,” she said. “I want to know what he’s been up to lately.”

“I’ll tell him.”

Jongin stared into his nearly empty teacup, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible. His mother always had a way of seeing right through him though. He had never been good at hiding his emotions, especially when it came to Chanyeol. When they were little and used to play together, he used to cry for hours after Chanyeol left. Sometimes he felt like he was made to miss him.

“Stop by any time,” his mother said, giving each of them a big hug. “You’re always welcome here.” She turned to the two guards and patted them both on their cheeks. “You two can come by as well.”

“Bye, Eomma,” Jongin said, going in for a final hug. “Take care.”

“I will,” she said. “Let Junmyeon and Baekhyun know that I missed them today.”

“I will.”

Saying goodbye to his mother always felt so bittersweet. It wouldn’t be long until he saw her again, but he couldn’t help but miss her. Sometimes he helped at the shop or did chores around the house, even though he didn’t live there. He wanted to be closer to her and pretend for a little while that he was a normal son who lived with his family. Jongin loved living with Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo, but he often wondered what it would be like to have been born a beta instead. It never took him long to decide that he was happy to have been born an omega, despite living a more sheltered life than most people.

“Is there anywhere else you’re planning on going today?” one of the guards asked.

“No, not today,” Jongin said. “Is there anywhere you want to go, hyung?”

“I just want to go back home,” Kyungsoo said.

“I need to go home too,” Sehun said. “My grandfather needs to see me.”

“For what?” Kyungsoo asked.

“More lessons,” Sehun said. “It never ends.”

“Well, you are going to be head alpha one day,” Jongin said. “I’m sure he just wants you to be prepared.”

“I know,” he said.

They continued to walk in the marketplace, eating a few snacks that Jongin’s mother had wrapped up for them to take home, when they passed by a small stall. The owner sold secondhand objects that he had bought from people. Jongin could recall Seonok saying that she sold him a pair of shoes once for some pocket money. He had never spoken to the man before, but he still reached out and grabbed Jongin’s sleeve, forcing him to a stop.

“Come look at my inventory,” he said. “I’m sure one of you can find something that sparks your interest.”

“Uh, no thank you,” Jongin said, pulling his sleeve away. “We’re in a hurry to be somewhere.”

It wasn’t true, but it was the only excuse he could think of.

“Your painting lessons can wait, Omega,” he said. “I’m sure you have enough money on you to buy my entire stock of goods.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested,” Jongin said.

He reached down to take Kyungsoo’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together and trying to create a united front.

“Don’t say that,” the shop owner said. “A pretty thing like you must have plenty of interests. I’m sure I can satisfy some of–”

“He said he wasn’t interested,” one of the guards said. He stepped between Jongin and the shop owner, placing his hand casually on the hilt of his sword. “I don’t understand why you’re finding that so confusing.”

“Fine,” he said, glancing down at the sword. “There’s no need for this kind of posturing. I was only making conversation.”

“Of course you were,” the guard said.

As soon as they turned to walk away, Jongin placed a hand on the guard’s arm. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for doing my job,” he said, turning his attention to Sehun. “You should be embarrassed though, Doryeon-nim. I don’t know what kind of future head alpha could just let one of his omega friends be harassed like that. You should have been the one to step in, not me.”

“It was settled,” Jongin said. “Sehun didn’t have to–”

“He’s right,” Sehun said. “I should have said something to protect you.”

Before Jongin could tell Sehun that it wasn’t his job to protect him, shouts and a loud crash broke out from behind them. They all turned back around, seeing the shop owner they were just talking to on the ground. His stall had collapsed and his inventory was spilled out onto the street. What was most alarming about the scene though was that Chanyeol was on top of him, holding him down with one hand and going in for a punch with the other.

Sehun ran toward them before either of the guards could move. He grabbed Chanyeol by the shoulders and tried to pull him away from the shop owner.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” he said. “Get off of him!”

“Say it again!” Chanyeol said, grabbing the shop owner’s shirt in his hands and shaking him. “Say it again and give me a good reason to beat the shit out of you.”

“Stop it, hyung,” Sehun said. “He’s not worth it. Just walk away.”

“You don’t know what he said,” Chanyeol said. “If he said the same thing about Junmyeon that he did about Jongin, you’d be doing what I’m doing now.”

He pulled his fist back again, but this time it was covered in a ball of fire. Jongin’s heart leapt into his throat as he anticipated what was about to happen. Luckily, before disaster could strike, Sehun took action. He pushed his hand against Chanyeol’s chest, sending him flying backward with a strong gust of wind.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo said under his breath. Jongin glanced at him, taking in his wide eyes and his mouth opened in surprise. “What just happened?”

“I have no idea,” Jongin said.

“I guess the kid does have it in him,” the guard, who had been scolding Sehun only a minute ago, said. He was now looking at him with approval.

Jongin went straight to Chanyeol who was lying on his back, the wind literally having been knocked out of him. He knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his chest that Chanyeol instantly covered with one of his own.

“What is wrong with you?” Jongin asked. “You could have killed that man, hyung.”

“He would have deserved it,” Chanyeol said. “Did you hear what he called you?”

“No, and I don’t care,” Jongin said.

“You should care,” Chanyeol said. “He called you an omega whore. He said you thought you were too good for the lower class. He said he wanted to see you on his knees for him.”

“Stop,” Jongin said. “I told you that I don’t care what he said. It doesn’t justify you trying to kill him.”

Chanyeol slowly got to his feet, Jongin keeping a hold of his arm to try and help keep him steady. He brought Jongin’s hand to his lips, kissing his knuckles and making his skin feel like it was on fire.

“You’re so…good,” he said. “How are you so good?”

Jongin wasn’t sure how to respond to that. What he was sure of was that Chanyeol definitely hit his head when he fell to the ground.

“I’m taking you to see the head alpha,” one of the guards said, grabbing Chanyeol by the elbow. “You’re going to explain to him exactly what you did.”

“He needs to see a doctor first,” Jongin said. “He hit his head. Can’t his punishment wait until after that?”

The guard inhaled a deep breath, his nostrils flaring in annoyance as he looked at them. “Fine. I’m going with you though.”

“Thank you,” Jongin said.

They had a few doctors who lived in their village. The closest was the only female doctor, an old woman who ran a clinic in the center of town. She focused mainly on allergies and headaches and delivered the occasional baby, like his niece who was only a few days old.

“What do we have here?” she said, her hands on her hips as she saw the three of them approach her clinic.

“He fell and hit his head,” the guard said, pushing Chanyeol forward. “I’ll wait outside. Make this quick.”

“And what does hitting his head have to do with bloody knuckles?” she asked.

“He also started a fight,” the guard said.

The doctor sighed, looking up at the sky like she couldn’t believe she had to deal with this. It was no secret that she had been talking about retiring for years.

“I’ll clean your hand and check your head,” she said. “Are you having trouble keeping your balance? Blurry vision?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol said.

She sighed even louder this time.

Chanyeol sat down on one of the empty cots in the clinic. Jongin joined him, keeping close as the doctor examined his knuckles. Her mouth seemed to be permanently formed into a deep frown. She cleaned and wrapped the wound before asking Chanyeol a few more questions and checking the back of his head for a bump.

“Drink a lot of water and get plenty of sleep,” she said. “You need to be resting, so no strenuous activity for a few days. That includes getting into fights.” She glanced between the two of them, her lips forming into a straight line. “I need to go check my storage room. You two should stay here and rest for a while longer before you leave. I imagine whatever the head alpha says to you will only make your headache worse.”

She left them alone and Jongin had no idea what to say. Chanyeol reached out his hand and he took it, feeling rough calluses against his own smooth skin.

“What were you even doing there?” Jongin asked. “I thought you were spending the day guarding Junmyeon-hyung.”

“I was, but he told me to go,” Chanyeol said. “I was too distracted.”

“Distracted by what?”

“By you,” he said. “It’s like I can’t think straight if I’m away from you for too long.”

“Oh.”

He looked down at their joined hands, soaking in the feeling of Chanyeol rubbing his thumb across his unblemished knuckles.

“I couldn’t walk by and pretend I didn’t hear what that man said about you,” Chanyeol said. “My body moved on its own. It was like I had no control.”

“You don’t have to explain,” Jongin said. “I wish you had walked by though. Now you’re hurt and in trouble. It wasn’t worth it.”

“You’re always worth it,” he said. “You’re worth everything to me.”

“Hyung–”

“I love you, Jongin,” Chanyeol said. “I know we’re young. I won’t even be old enough to mate anyone for three years, but I already know you’re the one for me. I’ve always known and I think you feel the same way. I want you to be my omega. I want to protect you from everyone. I can’t stand seeing you get hurt. I–”

Jongin placed his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders before leaning forward and kissing him. It was only the simple press of their lips together, lasting for a couple of seconds, but it was enough to make him feel like his entire body was on fire. He pulled away, taking in the surprised look on Chanyeol’s face. There was a breath of silence between them and then Chanyeol was kissing him again.

He held Jongin’s jaw with his hand, keeping him in place as they clumsily moved their lips against each other’s. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but it didn’t matter. They would figure it all out together. Chanyeol was the first to stop the kiss, pressing his forehead against Jongin’s and letting the tips of their noses brush.

“I love you, too,” Jongin said.

They leaned in again for another kiss, but were interrupted by the doctor returning from her storage room.

“I see you two have had plenty of time to rest,” she said. “Leave. And if you get into another fight, don’t come back to me.”

After thanking her for her help, they left the clinic. Outside stood the guard, as well as Kyungsoo and Sehun.

“I’m so sorry, hyung,” Sehun said. “I didn’t mean to push you back that hard.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol said. “You did the right thing.” He stopped in front of the guard, holding out his hands like he expected them to be tied together. “Take me away.”

“Start walking,” the guard said, rolling his eyes at Chanyeol’s theatrics. “Doryeon-nim, escort the two omegas back home.”

“By myself?” Sehun asked.

“Yes, by yourself,” he said. “I think everyone will know to keep their distance from you from today on.”

They watched as the two walked away, Chanyeol staggering to the side occasionally as he tried to keep his balance. Jongin could still feel his lips tingling and he pressed them together, hoping that the sensation would stop.

“He’s an idiot,” Kyungsoo said.

“He kissed me,” Jongin said. “Well, actually I kissed him and _then_ he kissed me. And he told me he loves me.”

“He has a head injury.”

Kyungsoo didn’t sound at all surprised at Jongin’s confession. It made sense. Jongin didn’t think that he or Chanyeol had ever been subtle about their affection for each other.

“I don’t care,” Jongin said. “He meant it. He loves me.”

“I know he does, Jongin.”

“Hyung, he _loves_ me.”

“I heard you.”

“No, you don’t understand. Chanyeol–”

“He loves you, I know,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m happy for you. Now, let’s go home.”

Sehun and Kyungsoo both put an arm around Jongin, making sure he wouldn’t turn back to look at Chanyeol as they walked in the opposite direction.

“I really envy you, you know,” Sehun said. “It must be nice. Loving someone and having them love you back. He doesn’t treat you like a child or ignore you whenever he can. Chanyeol-hyung really sees you.”

“He does.”

Jongin knew that Sehun’s thoughts were focused solely on Junmyeon. They all knew that Sehun had a crush on him years before the two were told they were to be mated one day. He couldn’t imagine how difficult it was to love someone who had no intention of giving that love back. Jongin leaned into Sehun’s side as they walked.

“You’re going to be really happy one day, Sehun,” Jongin said. “I just know it. One day you’re going to have everything you want.”

“I didn’t know your gift was being able to see the future,” Sehun said.

“I’m being serious.”

“I know you are.”

As they continued to walk, Jongin’s mind went back to the marketplace where they ran into Chanyeol. He couldn’t ever remember seeing him so angry. Chanyeol was usually kind and easygoing and playful. Seeing him act so violently had been frightening. Jongin knew that he did it to protect him and stand up for him, but it still unsettled him, thinking about how the sweet boy he grew up loving could be capable of such darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

“Baekhyun-oppa!”

“Meigui!”

Baekhyun bent down just in time to pick the little girl up in his arms as she ran toward him. She clung to the back of his hanbok, squealing in laughter as he spun her around. Meigui had changed drastically since moving into the boardinghouse in their village after they found her in the marketplace. She was learning to speak Korean and her fluency was impressive. He visited her often with Junmyeon, making sure that she was happy and well taken care of.

Whenever they left the boardinghouse they would always talk about returning her to the nomad pack once they traveled through the area again. Even though they saved Kyungsoo’s life, Junmyeon still wanted to be cautious. They didn’t know why Meigui’s mother had left the pack in the first place, or why she abandoned her daughter, so he didn’t completely trust them.

“Are you excited for the Run tonight?” Baekhyun asked, carrying her on his hip. “It’s your first one with all of us.”

She nodded enthusiastically in response. Her cheeks were a bright pink, from her excitement and the cold. Baekhyun tightened his arms around her, hoping to transfer more body heat to keep her warm. It was the coldest winter Baekhyun could remember living through. The ground was constantly covered in a thin layer of ice and then piled with knee-high snow.

Most of their pack was gathered in the woods, preparing for the monthly full moon Run. The only ones missing were the elderly, those who were sick, and newborns. Children as young as four years-old joined in the Run, as long as they were accompanied. Baekhyun had volunteered to watch over Meigui so that she could participate as well.

He walked to the edge of the group of people, to where Chanyeol, Jongin, and Kyungsoo were. Chanyeol had his hands in front of him, creating a ball of fire to keep them warm. Kyungsoo stood as close to it as he could without burning himself while Jongin stayed pressed against Chanyeol’s side.

Baekhyun always got a weird feeling when he looked at the two of them. He wasn’t jealous because of his childhood crush on Chanyeol. He was jealous because Jongin was the youngest out of the four of them and he already chose his alpha. They were in love and perfect together and so annoyingly young. Baekhyun’s 18th birthday was less than three months away. He had countless offers from alphas in their pack, as well as a few alphas from neighboring villages. None of them felt right though.

“Any words of advice for this one before her first Run?” Baekhyun asked.

“Don’t trip over your own feet,” Kyungsoo said.

“He’s speaking from experience,” Baekhyun said. “Just go slow, Meigui. And stay by my side.”

“I will,” she said.

“And have fun,” Chanyeol said.

He gave her a bright, cheery smile but she turned her head away from him, pushing her face against Baekhyun’s chest. It was normal for young omegas to be cautious around alphas they weren’t familiar with. Sometimes Baekhyun worried that Meigui was almost too scared of them, but everyone assured him that her behavior wasn’t out of the ordinary.

“I don’t think she wants advice from you, hyung,” Kyungsoo said.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said. “I guess it can’t be helped, huh?”

There were still people walking from the village to the meeting place, so they had free time to talk until it started. Baekhyun passed Meigui over to Jongin once he got tired of holding her and she complained about standing in the snow when he tried to put her down. Jongin spoke to her in a soft voice, twisting a strand of her long hair around his finger. She giggled after every other word, delighted to be talking to him. Chanyeol was looking at them with a smile that was easy to decipher.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Baekhyun said, elbowing Chanyeol in the side. “He just turned 16 last month.”

“I’m not getting any ideas that I don’t already have,” Chanyeol said. “I want a family with Jongin one day. Ten years from now. Not any sooner than that.”

“Good answer,” Baekhyun said. “I don’t believe you though.”

“I intend to wait.”

“Chanyeol, we both know you two are going to wait until you’re 20, get mated the day after, and then in less than a month you’ll tell us that Jongin is expecting,” Baekhyun said.

“Well, that’s certainly an idea that’s crossed my mind,” Chanyeol said. “Is that such a bad thing though?”

“No, I suppose not.”

He was definitely jealous. Jongin had everything worked out. Kyungsoo had no interest in mating with anyone and often talked about dying alone. Baekhyun worried about him whenever he talked about not wanting an alpha, but Kyungsoo always sounded so at peace with his decision that Baekhyun couldn’t help but envy him slightly. Junmyeon was the only one he didn’t envy, but he was so good at putting on a happy face and pretending that everything was fine that even Baekhyun didn’t know how truly devastated he was.

“Baekhyun.”

The sound of his name made him turn away from Chanyeol. Moonsik, an alpha who was a few years older than him and was the son of one of the council members, approached them. Baekhyun had never spoken to him before, but everyone knew who he was. He was often considered to be the most eligible young alpha bachelor in their pack.

“Yes?” he said. “Is there something you need?”

“I want to talk to you,” Moonsik said, glancing at Chanyeol. “Alone, if that would be all right.”

“You want to talk to an unmated omega alone right before the Run starts?” Chanyeol asked.

“Within eyesight,” Moonsik said. “It won’t take long.”

“That’s fine,” Baekhyun said. “I was getting tired of talking to Chanyeol anyway.”

Before he could hear Chanyeol tell him how much that hurt his feelings, he followed Moonsik away from the group. They stayed in sight, like he said they would, but there was still a good enough distance. People would only be able to hear them if they focused their hearing in their wolf form and no one had shifted for the Run yet.

“I know your birthday is coming up soon,” Moonsik said.

“It is,” Baekhyun said, already knowing where the conversation was going and dreading it.

“I’m sure you’ve gotten plenty of offers from other alphas,” he said. “My offer might get lost in all of them, but I want to make sure you know how I feel.”

“And how exactly do you feel?”

“I love you,” he said. “I’ve always thought you were the most beautiful omega I’d ever seen. You’re so lovely. I can’t stand the thought of another alpha claiming you and not treasuring you like you deserve. If you choose me as your mate, I promise that you will never want for anything. I can provide for you and your family financially. I can take care of you.” He placed one of his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I’m confident that I can satisfy all of your physical needs as well.”

Baekhyun took a step away from him, his face feeling warm from embarrassment at the declaration. Most offers he received were straightforward. An alpha would come to him and tell him that they had money and were strong and could take care of him. Moonsik’s was full of pretty words that made him seem more dishonest from the others.

“We’ve never even spoken before,” Baekhyun said. “You don’t love me. You don’t know me.”

“Of course I know you,” he said. “I’ve heard about you from the other villagers. I’ve seen you from a distance. You’re bright and talkative and friendly. Everyone adores you.”

He was unnervingly confident. Many alphas that came to Baekhyun were at least ten years older than him and not very attractive. Moonsik was close to his age and handsome. He probably thought that Baekhyun was shallow enough to think those attributes were the only things that mattered. That and the wealth he had. Wealth that he inherited from his family and didn’t acquire himself. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if Moonsik even had a job.

“I’ll consider your offer with all of the others,” Baekhyun said. “The Run is about to start. I should go join with the other omegas.”

Not wanting to hear any words Moonsik wanted to tack on to his offer, Baekhyun stomped his way through the snow, back toward Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Meigui. Chanyeol had already left to stand with the alphas.

“So, any plans to become Moonsik’s mate?” Kyungsoo asked. “Was his proposal intriguing?”

“No,” Baekhyun said.

He didn’t elaborate further than that, still too annoyed with Moonsik to even think of what he wanted to say. Their pack had separated themselves into small groups. Alphas, male betas, female betas, and then omegas. Standing before all of them were Sewoo, Sehun’s grandfather and their temporary head alpha, Junmyeon, his mother, and Sehun.

Junmyeon’s mother had her arm linked with his. She was still wearing white in mourning of their deceased head alpha. Baekhyun rarely saw her since she spent most days locked in her room at the main house. Whenever Junmyeon came back from visiting her, he always appeared exhausted, like just her presence was enough to wear him out.

“How many alphas does that make now?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I’ve lost count,” Baekhyun said. “And I don’t care. I don’t want any of them. None of them feel right to me.”

“That’s probably because you haven’t gotten to know any of them yet, hyung,” Jongin said. “I’m sure you’ll get along well with some of them.”

He didn’t know if that would actually happen. In his perfect world, he would meet an alpha who was kind and good to him and wanted to know about him. The alpha would ask him questions about himself and listen to him talk about his interests and court him before asking to be his mate. Every alpha who approached him wanted to mate him right after his 18th birthday. They had no interest in who he actually was.

“Welcome,” Sewoo said to the pack, his voice cutting through the forest and gaining everyone’s attention. “I’m so glad to see all of you tonight at this year’s second Run. The route is the same as always. We’ll start with the alphas, of course. But first, we must give thanks to the Goddess. Sehun, will you speak on behalf of the pack?”

Baekhyun watched as Sehun nodded, stepping forward to be closer to the rest of them. He straightened his back and took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. His eyes darted through the crowd, looking at everyone staring at him, waiting for him start. It was the first time he had been appointed to speak at a pack gathering like this, so Baekhyun could understand why he was so nervous.

Junmyeon reached forward and wrapped a hand around Sehun’s forearm, squeezing it in what was surely meant to be reassurance.

“Right,” Sehun said, finally. “Goddess, thank you for allowing us to gain, um– to gain strength from the moon once again. Thank you for keeping our pack pr-protected. Uh, and–”

“We’re grateful for the gifts you’ve given us,” Junmyeon said. “Our own unique gifts, but also the gifts in the form of food and warmth to keep us safe this winter. We hope that your generosity continues until the end of this season and through spring as well. We are forever in your debt.”

It was difficult not to notice the embarrassment on Sehun’s face. Baekhyun even felt bad for him. There would be other times for him to improve his public speaking skills though. No one was expecting him to show them all incredible eloquence and grace when everyone in their pack knew what an awkward kid he was.

“Alphas, follow me into the woods,” Sewoo said. “We’ll start the Run now.”

Junmyeon and his mother walked toward the small group of omegas as the alphas made their way deeper into the forest. His mother was taken in by a few older widows, all of them doting on her and allowing Junmyeon an opportunity to slip away.

“Nice speech,” Kyungsoo said when he joined them.

“It felt like the right thing to do,” Junmyeon said. He took Meigui from Jongin, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their faces together. “Are you excited for your first Run?”

“Sehun would have made his way through the speech eventually,” Baekhyun said after Meigui nodded in response to Junmyeon’s question. “You stepped in too early.”

“I was just helping him out,” Junmyeon said. “He needed help.”

As they waited, they passed Meigui around the four of them. Kyungsoo never held her for long. He wasn’t that fond of children, but he was never rude to them. She would pat his head a few times or kiss his cheek before Jongin took her into his arms instead.

The male betas left next. Baekhyun started to braid Meigui’s long hair as Jongin held her steady. The worst part about the Run was always the waiting. Staggering the groups was for modesty so that no one would see the omegas and female betas naked before and after they shifted.

“I saw Moonsik talking to you earlier,” Junmyeon said. “He’s a good alpha.”

“That’s what everyone says about him,” Baekhyun said.

“And what do you think of him?”

“I don’t know him, so I don’t know what to think.”

Moonsik was a match his parents would approve of, he knew that. He also knew that being mated to him would be bearable. One day he could possibly come to feel affection for the alpha. Baekhyun didn’t like the idea of playing chance with who he chose for his future mate. He wanted to be absolutely positive that they were the right choice.

“Are you interested in getting to know him?” Junmyeon asked.

“I haven’t decided yet,” he said. “Do you think I should give him a chance?”

“I think you should do whatever your heart is telling you to do,” Junmyeon said, cupping his cheek with his hand. “I didn’t get to make a choice. I want the three of you to be happy. So, please don’t make a decision just because you think it’s what other people want you to do.”

The female betas left the group, following the path into the forest that the alphas and other betas had taken before them. It was only a matter of minutes before it would be their turn.

“So, you would approve of me never mating anyone, if that’s what my heart was telling me?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Of course I would,” Junmyeon said. “If not mating anyone is what you want, then I’ll support you.”

“Kyungsoo-hyung already has an alpha in mind though,” Jongin said.

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I _don’t_.”

Baekhyun shared a knowing smile with Junmyeon as Kyungsoo and Jongin continued to go back and forth. There wasn’t any bite to Jongin’s teasing. He didn’t think Jongin was capable of being truly mean to anyone, especially Kyungsoo.

“It’s not a bad thing to find alphas attractive, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon said. “Even if it’s only one alpha.”

“I know it’s not bad,” he said. “It’s just not true.”

None of them believed him. Kyungsoo had a way of being the sweetest omega when he was with people he loved, but when he felt like he was being cornered, he could easily lash out. He loved his independence and didn’t want to be tied to anyone. They all knew how impactful his daytrip into the forest had been for him last summer though. Kyungsoo hated talking about it and he got particularly defensive when they tried to bring up the alpha that had healed him.

“I just want you all to be happy,” Junmyeon said, smiling softly at them. “That includes you, Meigui.”

The little girl couldn’t answer him though, because she was fast asleep in his arms. Baekhyun suddenly felt a strong sense of envy. She had no idea how lucky she was, only four years-old and living each day doing the simplest tasks. Meigui didn’t have a worry in the world. Sometimes he wished he could go back to the time when the four of them were small and careless and not worried about finding a mate or how they were going to spend the rest of their lives.

“I’ll take her,” Baekhyun said. “You should announce to everyone that it’s our time to go.”

When Meigui was safely in his arms, he shook her slightly, trying to get her to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and she took in her surroundings, like the few minutes she had been asleep were long enough for her to have forgotten.

“It’s our time,” he said. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she said, nodding. “And you’ll be with me the whole time?”

“I won’t leave your side.”

Junmyeon announced to the small group of omegas that it was their time to shift. They all started to undress, trying to go as quickly as possible so that they wouldn’t be naked in the cold for too long. Baekhyun neatly folded his clothes and wrapped them tightly in the thick blanket he had brought with him so that the snow wouldn’t get them wet. He helped Meigui as well and then shifted.

It was a strange sensation, going from one form to the next. Neither one of them felt more comfortable than the other. They were both a part of himself. In his wolf form he had pure white fur that matched the color of his hair. He still remembered waking up the day his gift manifested, walking out of his bedroom and seeing the shocked look on the others’ faces as they took in how his black hair had changed to white overnight.

Meigui’s wolf form matched his and he wondered if her gift would be similar to his own once hers formed. He joined the others, bumping into Junmyeon whose coat was auburn. Kyungsoo was a patchwork of black, gray, and white while Jongin was a dark blond. When they were little and used to wrestle in their wolf forms, Seonok would tell them how pretty they all looked together since they were so different.

The other three ran ahead of him with the group, letting Baekhyun walk at a leisurely pace as Meigui followed him. His senses were amplified in this form. He could hear the other wolves that left before them, running and howling. Meigui kept close to his side. He sped up his walk slightly and she joined him, bouncing by his side.

After being confident in her abilities to keep herself steady and not trip over her own paws, Baekhyun broke out into a light run. She followed him, yipping in excitement as they traveled through the woods. The other omegas were still in sight and he could see Kyungsoo and Jongin rolling on the ground together. Junmyeon was close to his mother again, pressed up against her as they kept a steady pace.

As they traveled through the forest, they came across the return spots for the other wolves. The female betas left their clothes in neat bundles like the omegas had, but the male betas left most of their belongings in complete disarray. The alphas had a mix of both.

Baekhyun heard a familiar bark in the distance and he looked away from Meigui to see two wolves waiting for them. Chanyeol was one of the biggest wolves in their pack and he was still young and growing taller every day. His coat was a deep brown, his fur curling slightly at the ends. Next to him was Sehun, his fur was short and coarse and pitch black. Chanyeol went straight to Jongin, rubbing his head against him in greeting. Sehun joined Kyungsoo, but he kept his eyes locked on Junmyeon and his mother.

He always loved the Run, even if he rarely ever actually ran. It was freeing being in his wolf form with no responsibilities or expectations placed on him. Well, he did have one responsibility this time, but keeping Meigui safe hardly felt like a chore. Baekhyun hated that Junmyeon couldn’t even take this time to be free. His mother didn’t leave his side, not allowing him to have the room to breathe.

The route they took was long and winding, but it was the same one they took every month, so they all knew it by heart. Kyungsoo was the only one who lacked a strong sense of direction, but all he had to do was follow the others and he wouldn’t be lost. As Baekhyun continued to walk, he noticed that Meigui was falling farther and farther behind. Her eyes started to droop and her tail, which had been wagging in nonstop excitement, had fallen between her legs.

Baekhyun barked at the others, gaining their attention and then motioning toward Meigui. They all seemed to understand since they started to nod in agreement. Chanyeol even lifted Meigui onto Baekhyun’s back so that walking home would be easier. One of Junmyeon’s guards stayed with him as he left, letting the group continue the Run without worrying about him and Meigui falling behind.

They hadn’t made it that far into the route, so he knew it would take a while for the others to come back home. He arrived back at their clothes and shifted into his human form after gently lowering Meigui to the ground. The guard who followed him remained a wolf, keeping his back turned as he changed. He took Meigui into his arms, choosing not to wake her up and telling her to shift.

“Thank you for escorting me back,” Baekhyun told the guard as they walked back through the gates of the village. “I’ll be fine making my way back home.”

The guard bowed his head before turning around and sprinting into the forest once more, moving as quickly as his paws could allow him. Baekhyun held Meigui tighter to his chest as he walked through the village. Only a few people stayed behind and didn’t participate in the Run, so the town was eerily quiet.

Outside of the small bookshop was the owner of the store. She was sitting in a chair, covered in thick blankets and drinking from a teacup that was steaming. Her eyes were looking up at the full moon.

“You’re back early,” she said as he passed by. “Did the little outsider weigh you down?”

“She’s not an outsider anymore,” Baekhyun said. “She lives here now.”

“That doesn’t make her one of us,” she said.

He usually got along with the bookseller, so arguing with her made him feel out of his element. Especially since they were arguing over Meigui.

“She’s just a little girl,” Baekhyun said. “Her family abandoned her and now she’s found a new one with us. You should be welcoming, Ahjumma.”

The shop owner didn’t say anything at first, her face scrunched up in thought as she looked at the sleeping pup in Baekhyun’s arms.

“I suppose I don’t do well with change,” she said. “It’s part of why I like living here. I’ve been here my entire life.”

“So have I,” he said, sitting down in the empty chair next to her.

“Do you like it here?”

“Of course,” he said. “This is my home. My friends are here. It’s all I’ve ever known.”

“And you’re satisfied with that? Staying put in the only place you know?”

“It’s comfortable,” Baekhyun said. “I don’t dislike being here.”

He was telling her the truth, but it was only a fraction of what he really felt. Baekhyun said goodnight to her and then continued through the town until he reached the boardinghouse. He dropped off Meigui and her clothes with one of the teachers before heading to the section where the nobility lived.

Seonok was at home when he got there, in the kitchen with Dongil. They were making food for their return from the Run and he couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re back early,” she said, patting his back. “Is something wrong? Are you feeling sick?”

“I feel fine,” he said. “Meigui was starting to fall asleep, so I escorted her back to the boardinghouse. What are you making?”

“Hotteok,” Dongil said. “We’re thinking about roasting some sweet potatoes as well. Do you want some?”

“Yes, please,” Baekhyun said.

He sat with Seonok at the table, eating hotteok after hotteok, often burning their tongues as they tried to eat them right after Dongil got them off the griddle. As he ate, his short conversation with the bookshop owner kept replaying in his mind. His life had been planned out for him since he was a child. There was no use in daydreaming about something else.

“We’re back!” Junmyeon’s voice rang out clearly throughout the house.

Seonok ushered the three of them into the room, making them sit around the table as she busied herself with serving them tea and food. Each of their faces was flushed from the cold, but they seemed relaxed and refreshed, like the Run had revived them. Baekhyun didn’t feel that way at all. His mind was still heavy with so many thoughts.

They ate their snacks together and Baekhyun listened as they told him what he had missed. Usually he would be enthusiastically asking them detailed questions and taking in their every word. Now, all he could muster were a few smiles and nods to show that he was listening.

Once he was in bed, he stared up at the ceiling and the orbs of light he had cast into the air. He didn’t know when it happened, but his life had taken such a sharp turn lately. His days used to consist of playing with his friends and pretending to pay attention during lessons. The closer it got to his 18th birthday, the more different his life became. And it wasn’t a change that excited him.

He felt like there was a weight on his chest and it was getting heavier every day, making it difficult for him to breathe. His eyes started to feel hot and irritated and he rubbed at them just as the door to his room slid open. Baekhyun sat up in bed, making eye contact with Junmyeon whose face was full of worry.

“Oh, Baekhyunie,” he said, entering the room and closing the door behind him. He got under the blankets with him before bringing him into his arms. “I knew something was wrong.”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Junmyeon said. “You don’t have to talk about it, but you shouldn’t be alone if you’re feeling like this.”

Sometimes he hated how absolutely perfect Junmyeon was. He always knew the right thing to say.

Baekhyun allowed himself to be held by him, doing his best to hold onto the tears in his eyes and not let them fall. The weight that was crushing him down didn’t go away, but it was starting to feel lighter. He could smell the lingering scents of Kyungsoo and Jongin on Junmyeon and it comforted him. Even when they were children, Junmyeon’s presence comforted him. When he was too young to understand why he couldn’t live with his parents and why they never seemed happy to see him, he always had Junmyeon to take care of him.

“I don’t want to mate an alpha who doesn’t love me,” Baekhyun said. “Every single one who’s talked to me doesn’t care about me. They treat it like a business deal. They offer me money and that’s it. I feel like I’m going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. No one – No one wants to talk to me or share a meal with me or learn about what I like. And I can’t – I can’t spend my life in this town, hyung. I want to see the world and meet new people and experience everything that I can. I just want to be free and I just… I just want someone to love me.”

Junmyeon held him tightly as Baekhyun sobbed into his chest, his entire body feeling like it was shaking. He missed being a child so much. He missed playing and laughing and not caring about anything other than himself and his best friends.

“And you’re going to have that, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said. “You can have everything that you want. You don’t have to mate with an alpha you don’t love. And even if it’ll kill me to let you go, you don’t have to stay here forever either.”

“I can’t leave all of you.”

“Yes, you can,” he said. “I’ve always thought that you were too big for our pack.”

“I’ll have you know, I’m very petite. I’m not big at all.”

“You know what I mean,” Junmyeon said, laughing at his joke. It was a relief to Baekhyun that even though he was a crying mess, he could still make him laugh. “I’ll support any decision you make, you know that. Kyungsoo and Jongin will too. We love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“So promise me that you’ll be happy,” Junmyeon said. “Just because I can’t be happy doesn’t mean that the three of you have to be miserable as well. I _need_ the three of you to have the exact lives that you want. For yourselves and for me. If leaving makes you happy, then I’ll see you off myself.”

“That’s where we have a problem,” Baekhyun said. “I can’t be happy if the three of you aren’t happy as well. I’m sure Kyungsoo and Jongin feel the same way. So, I can’t leave until then.”

He knew that they would start talking in circles soon. Junmyeon would insist that their happiness meant more than his own and then Baekhyun would repeat the same thing back to him. They were both telling the truth though. As much as Baekhyun wanted to explore the world and find true love, he knew that making sure Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongin found their own happiness would always come first for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Junmyeon looked down at the norigae that was attached to his waist. The charm was a deep blue and had been given to him by his mother after his gift first manifested. He wore it every day, tying it to his belt in the morning was a part of his routine. Sighing, Junmyeon untied it, knowing what he had to do. Last night, Seonok had urged him to sleep with it in his bed, covering it in his scent before he gifted it to Sehun as a good luck charm.

Today was Sehun’s 16th birthday and the head alpha had organized an archery tournament for the occasion. One alpha or male beta from each family was required to participate. There were over a hundred participants in the open area outside of the main house. People were sitting on benches in rows on either side of the archery range that had been set up just for this event.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were seated in the front row, next to Seonok who had a hand over her eyes to block out the sun. Jongin was with Chanyeol, offering him his own norigae and reminding Junmyeon of what he was there to do. He took his eyes off of the happy couple and went to Sehun who was nervously plucking the string of his bow.

“Good luck today,” Junmyeon said. “You like archery, don’t you? I’m sure you’ll do well.”

“I need to win,” Sehun said. “It’s my birthday. My grandfather set this all up for me. I can’t embarrass him.”

“You won’t embarrass him if you don’t win,” Junmyeon said. “You’re still young. There are plenty of archers here with decades of experience. You should be proud of whatever placement you end up with.”

His words didn’t seem to have much effect on Sehun. He kept his eyes on the ground, his mouth turned down into a frown. Junmyeon couldn’t remember the last time he saw Sehun acting carefree. He missed the young boy he had grown up with, the one who was shy and sweet, but still capable of laughing and playing. Junmyeon hadn’t seen that boy in a long time.

“I brought you this,” Junmyeon said, stepping forward so that he could tie his norigae to Sehun’s belt. “It’s for good luck.”

“You shouldn’t,” Sehun said. “Now I’ll be embarrassing you too if I lose.”

“Everyone already knows we’re promised to each other,” Junmyeon said. “Even without the charm, they know I’m…I’m meant to be your omega.”

“Right,” Sehun said. He took the norigae in his hand after Junmyeon secured it, looking at the detail of the coin connecting the strands of blue thread together, depicting an ocean wave. “I’ll do my best.”

“Good,” Junmyeon said, smiling. “Just promise me that you’ll try to have fun. It’s your birthday. Today should be a happy day.”

“I promise,” he said. “Thank you, hyung.”

Sehun was a good kid with a good heart and Junmyeon knew that he would have made another omega very happy. That omega would never be him though. When he looked at Sehun, all he could think about was his life that had been planned out for him. Sehun was a constant reminder of his lack of freewill.

“Junmyeon.”

He looked away from Sehun to see Sewoo approaching them. Junmyeon got along well with their temporary head alpha. He was a kind and patient man who lead their pack well. Junmyeon wouldn’t mind giving him the position permanently, but he didn’t have a say in that. Sewoo had been devoted to his father as his advisor, and that devotion carried on even after Junmyeon’s father was gone.

“Head Alpha,” Junmyeon said, bowing to him in greeting. “Will you be participating in the tournament as well?”

“No, I’m letting Sehun represent our family by himself,” he said. “I need to borrow you for a moment though. You should bring Chanyeol as well. We have visitors. They’re asking specifically for you.”

“Visitors?” Junmyeon said. “The only people I know outside of our pack are from the neighboring villages. I’m sure you know everyone I know.”

“Apparently not,” Sewoo said. “This is a group of strangers.” He turned to Sehun. “Go ahead and start the tournament. I need people to be distracted while we talk to the outsiders.”

“I’ll get Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said.

Pulling Chanyeol away from Jongin looked like it would be a challenge though. Jongin’s bright red norigae was already fastened to Chanyeol’s belt. The two had their arms around each other, gazing into the other’s eyes like they were completely alone and not in front of their entire pack. Junmyeon was happy for the two of them, he really was. He was overjoyed that Jongin had been able to pick his own alpha and that Chanyeol was the one he chose. Junmyeon loved them both and wanted nothing but the best for them. That didn’t stop him from wishing they would be more modest in public though.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said. “I need you to come with me.”

“What for?” Chanyeol asked. “The tournament is about to start, isn’t it?”

“You can miss the first few rounds,” Junmyeon said. “I need you to escort me somewhere.”

“Where to?”

“I’ll let you know as we walk. The head alpha is waiting for us, so we need to leave now.”

That seemed to be all Chanyeol needed to hear to be put into action. He cupped Jongin’s face in his hands, giving him a firm kiss on his mouth, and then walking off with Junmyeon. His chest was puffed out as he walked and his chin was held high, like he was proud of himself for not only being Junmyeon’s personal guard, but also for being with Jongin. Junmyeon used to think alphas had a tendency to be too prideful, but Chanyeol had a way of wearing his pride in a bearable way.

“We have visitors from another pack,” Junmyeon said. “Even the head alpha doesn’t recognize them, but they’re asking for me.”

“You almost never leave the village though,” Chanyeol said. “I can’t think of any…wait. The nomad pack. The ones who helped Kyungsoo.”

“It has to be them,” Junmyeon said. “What if they’re here for Meigui?”

“That’s certainly possible,” Chanyeol said.

Junmyeon was still on the fence when it came to Meigui and the nomad pack. The little girl they found in the marketplace nearly a year ago was spirited and full of life. She had come a long way from the scared and quiet pup they had met. Junmyeon still didn’t know why she had been abandoned and whether or not her old pack had anything to do with it. He knew he was indebted to them for saving Kyungsoo’s life, but that didn’t mean he completely trusted them.

“They’re waiting at the main gate,” Sewoo said once Junmyeon and Chanyeol joined him. “I have a few guards watching them. We’ll talk to them, see what they want, and then send them on their way, using force, if we have to.”

“I hope it doesn’t come to that,” Junmyeon said. “They might just want to check out our shops to restock on supplies. It would be good for local business.”

Sewoo laughed, his deep voice cracking slightly, like he hadn’t done that in a while. “You remind me of your father when he was young. He was such an optimist, trying to find the best in everyone.”

That didn’t sound like his father at all. The man had been a good head alpha, strict and firm, but fair and dedicated. He wasn’t a good father though. Junmyeon found it difficult to think of him. It was hard to hate someone who was good to so many people, but terrible to him and his mother.

“Have they said what they wanted?” Chanyeol asked. “Other than wanting to see Junmyeon?”

“That was all my guards could get out of them,” Sewoo said. “Their head alpha looks like he’s just barely older than Junmyeon. They’re not Korean either, they’re Chinese, but they speak our language well enough.”

Junmyeon shared a knowing look with Chanyeol. It was definitely the nomad pack.

He hadn’t given them much thought after his only meeting with two of their members last summer. Whenever he visited Meigui they would come to mind again, but he didn’t worry about them often. Junmyeon remembered he made a promise to the head alpha that he owed him a favor, but it wasn’t exactly something that was set in stone. If what was asked of him was simple, he would be happy to oblige, but if it was something outlandish then he had no problem denying it.

At the main gate of their village stood a small group of six young men, all around the same age as Junmyeon. He recognized Yifan, the head alpha, and Minseok, the beta who had escorted Kyungsoo back as well. The other four were complete strangers to him.

“Do you recognize any of them, Junmyeon?” Sewoo asked as they walked closer.

“Two of them,” Junmyeon said. “They’re part of a nomad pack, the one that helped Kyungsoo last summer. I don’t think they’re here to cause any harm.”

“We’ll see about that,” he said. “You can never be too cautious.”

A few of their guards who weren’t participating in the tournament were watching them closely, all of them with their hands on their swords like they were ready to attack at any moment. The nomad pack didn’t seem too concerned though. They were talking and laughing amongst themselves without a care in the world. Junmyeon even found himself smiling softly at how carefree they were. Whenever they had visitors from another pack, the mood was always stuffy and controlled.

“Yifan-ssi,” Junmyeon said once they approached the group. “I thought the next time I saw you would be in the forest again. I didn’t know your pack liked visiting civilization.”

He was doing the same thing he did the first time they met. Yifan stared at him, his eyes wide as he tried to think of something to say. Junmyeon wasn’t an idiot. He knew exactly what that taken aback stare meant. The alpha found him attractive. It was flattering.

“We like towns,” he said. “Buildings are fine. I don’t have anything against buildings.”

“Oh, it’s worse than I thought, Minseokie,” a beta, who looked like he could easily pass as an omega, said. He wrapped his arms around one of Minseok’s and leaned against him. “He really doesn’t know how to talk to pretty omegas, does he?”

Ever since Meigui came into their lives and he encountered the nomad pack last summer, Junmyeon had taken to studying Chinese much more seriously. He wasn’t completely fluent yet. Understanding it was much easier than speaking it, but he knew enough to understand what the beta said.

“You asked for Junmyeon, so I brought him to you,” Sewoo said. “What are you here for?”

Yifan stood up straight after being addressed by Sewoo, his face settling into a neutral expression. He looked more like a head alpha that way. Serious, determined, and almost refined. Junmyeon didn’t know why he had been appointed as a leader at such a young age, but he seemed to be adjusting to it well. As long as he didn’t have to talk to too many pretty omegas, apparently.

“My pack passes through this area a few times a year,” Yifan said. “Usually we wouldn’t bother with stopping by villages and forming relationships, but I’ve decided that I want to start making deals with settled packs we pass by. This is the first one that came to mind.”

“And what would that deal entail?” Sewoo asked.

“Instead of staying secluded in the woods while we stay in this area, we would be allowed to come into the village as we please.” Yifan glanced at the guards who were still watching him. “We wouldn’t be treated like criminals just for stopping by.”

“What do you have to offer in return?” Junmyeon asked.

He knew he shouldn’t have stepped into the conversation when Sewoo was the one asking the questions, but Junmyeon couldn’t stop his curiosity. Sewoo didn’t reprimand him for asking either.

“I have a lot of collectors in my pack,” Yifan said. “Most of what they find on their travels they keep for themselves, but they’re willing to carry more than they need if they know there’s a place they can sell it. We’d be willing to trade or sell goods that you can’t find around this area.”

“That’s interesting,” Sewoo said. “I wish I had brought Sehun here so that he could hear a discussion like this as well.”

“Sehun?” Yifan said.

“My grandson,” he said. “The future head alpha of our pack. He’s to be Junmyeon’s mate when he comes of age.”

“Oh,” Yifan said. He made eye contact with him, but Junmyeon quickly turned his head away, feeling suddenly embarrassed. “I suppose it would be good to meet him. Since he’ll be the head alpha one day.”

“That gives me an idea, actually,” Sewoo said. “How are your archery skills?”

“They’re non-existent,” one of the betas said.

“That’s not true,” Yifan said quickly. “Well, I wouldn’t say we’re good. I don’t see much use in learning to use a weapon when I can fight the best in my wolf form.”

“It’s about the art of it,” Sewoo said. “The finesse. Introduce the men you’ve brought with you. Then we’ll talk about your proposal more as we walk.”

Yifan’s modest proposal seemed to have won Sewoo over. If he wasn’t interested, he would have sent them away after Yifan finished explaining it to him. Junmyeon was glad that he was taking this seriously. It was an interesting proposition. He knew the villagers could get tired of their monotonous lifestyle as well, so having travelers drop by every few months with foreign goods would be good for morale.

“This is Yixing, my second-in-command,” Yifan said, gesturing to the only other alpha in his group.

He was lean and of average height, with a soft smile that never seemed to leave his face. Junmyeon instantly recognized his name, but he wasn’t the only one.

“Kyungsoo’s Yixing?” Chanyeol said. Junmyeon elbowed him in a way that he hoped was discreet. “I mean, uh, the Yixing that healed his leg? That Yixing?”

“That’s me,” Yixing said. “How is Kyungsoo?”

“He’s doing well,” Junmyeon said, bowing to him. “I’m happy I’m able to meet you. I’ve always wanted to thank you in person for helping him.”

“I just did what anyone else with my gift would have done,” Yixing said.

Junmyeon appreciated his modesty, but he didn’t completely agree with him. He could see a lesser person exploiting a gift like Yixing’s. All gifts were meant to be beautiful and pure in nature, but mankind had a way of twisting even the most helpful ones, like Yixing’s, into something selfish and cruel. Junmyeon was glad a gift like his ended up with someone like Yixing.

“You’ve met Minseok,” Yifan said. “Next to him is Lu Han.” The beta who still had an arm around Minseok waved. “Then Zitao.” He was the one who had said their archery skills were non-existent. “And then Jongdae.”

“Minseok and Jongdae?” Sewoo said. “Those sound like Korean names.”

“That’s because we’re Korean,” Jongdae said.

“Interesting.”

They walked through town with the six visitors, on their way back to the tournament. Chanyeol stayed close by Junmyeon’s side, putting distance between him and the strangers. Junmyeon thought it was a little unnecessary, but he let it go. He still didn’t know what to make of them. Even if they seemed harmless, it wasn’t a bad idea to be cautious.

“Duizhang was right about you,” Zitao said, grinning at him. “You are a really pretty omega.”

“Duizhang” wasn’t a word that Junmyeon recognized, but it made Yifan turn around and scowl at Zitao. “Tao, shut up.”

“I was just letting him know what you told us,” Zitao said.

“It means ‘captain,’” Jongdae said.

“What?” Junmyeon said.

“‘Duizhang,’” he said. “It’s a nickname we have for Yifan-ge.”

Junmyeon couldn’t stop his lips from pushing up into a smile. He liked how easygoing Yifan’s pack members were with him. They weren’t afraid of pushing his buttons or teasing him. That was a good sign that indicated he wasn’t a cruel or fear-inducing leader.

He had so many questions he wanted to ask them about their pack, but he kept them to himself. Junmyeon wasn’t sure how Sewoo would react if he asked more questions than the head alpha did. It could be seen as disrespectful and he didn’t want to toe that line.

“Where’s the rest of your pack?” Sewoo asked.

“In the forest, setting up camp,” Yifan said. “We’re only staying for a few days. We want to make it to the sea by late spring so we can stay there for the summer.”

It was unfortunate that they couldn’t stay for longer, but he understood why they would want to move on. Living by the ocean during the summer sounded like a dream to Junmyeon.

“You stayed in this area through the summer last year, didn’t you?” Sewoo said.

“We were looking for someone,” Yifan said. “One of our omegas took her daughter and left last spring while we were passing through. We searched the area for months, but never found either one of them.”

“What a shame,” Sewoo said.

Now would be the perfect opportunity for Junmyeon to bring up Meigui. He kept his mouth shut though. Knowing the girl and looking out for her for a year had made him protective. Junmyeon didn’t want to chance her safety if the nomad pack was still hiding something from them.

They arrived at the archery range where the tournament was still only really beginning. It was set to last until the evening, and the sun was still high in the sky, hours away from setting. Sehun was the one getting into position now. He drew back his arrow, took a deep breath, and then released it. The arrow went flying to the target and it looked like it would just barely hit the outer circle, when it took an almost unnatural turn, hitting a bullseye instead. Junmyeon clapped loudly along with the other villagers who had been watching him intently.

“So, how about a deal?” Sewoo said, clamping a hand down on Yifan’s shoulder. “If you, or one of your pack mates, can finish in the top five, I’ll allow your pack to visit our village freely.”

“You will?” Yifan said, his eyebrows rising in surprise, like he couldn’t believe how easily he agreed.

“I suggest you pick your archers wisely,” Sewoo said.

He walked to his seat in the crowd, in the front row in a place of honor, next to his mate. Junmyeon hadn’t seen Sewoo’s mate in a long time, so he was surprised she was there. Sehun’s grandmother was a beta and she had been sick for a few months. She was kind and patient and Junmyeon often talked to her if he had to wait a while before Sewoo could meet with him for their weekly meetings. Sewoo sat beside her, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

“Thank the Goddess you’re back,” Baekhyun said, rushing toward him and grabbing his arm. “I need you to – who are these people I’ve never seen before?

“They’re from the nomad pack,” Junmyeon said. “The ones who helped Kyungsoo. Head Alpha Sewoo said that he’ll allow them to visit us freely if they do well in the tournament.”

“Really?” Baekhyun said. “Is Yixing among them?”

“The shorter alpha with the nice smile.”

Baekhyun raised himself up onto his tiptoes as he observed them. The six of them were standing in a circle, no doubt discussing who would be the best picks for the archery tournament. Junmyeon watched as Baekhyun’s eyes settled on Yixing, a grin forming on his lips.

“Our little Kyungsoo has good taste,” he said. “He’s handsome.”

“He is,” Junmyeon agreed, seeing no point in lying. “So, what do you need me to do? It seemed urgent.”

“Oh, right,” Baekhyun said. “I need you to use your authority to tell Moonsik to back off.”

“What did he do now?” Junmyeon asked.

“He won’t leave me alone,” Baekhyun said. “After each round, he comes to me and asks if I saw how good he is at archery. And, unfortunately, he’s very good, so I can’t lie to him. He even asked if I would give him my norigae for good luck. Why can’t alphas take ‘no’ for an answer? I’m not interested.”

“Then show him you’re interested in someone else,” Junmyeon said.

“But I’m not.”

“Then pretend like you are,” Junmyeon said. “Give your norigae to one of my guards that’s competing. I’ll let them know to play along.”

“He won’t believe that,” Baekhyun said. “Not only is Moonsik good at archery, he’s also not an idiot. It’s infuriating.”

“I’ll talk to him then,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll make sure he–”

“I have a better idea.”

Junmyeon didn’t have the chance to ask him what his idea was because Baekhyun was marching up to the members of the nomad pack. Yifan had apparently already chosen two of his betas, Lu Han and Jongdae, to compete with him. Lu Han looked relatively confident, but Jongdae appeared completely lost.

“This is for you,” Baekhyun said, untying his white norigae from his waist. “For good luck.”

It wasn’t Yifan, an alpha, who Baekhyun offered it to. It wasn’t even confident Lu Han. Jongdae looked down at the charm in Baekhyun’s hands, then up to his face, his expression of confusion getting even stronger.

“Uh, why?” he said.

“You look like you could use the encouragement,” Baekhyun said. “I want you to have it. Take it as a token of our packs starting a new friendship.”

“Thank you,” Jongdae said. “You should really be giving this to our leader, though.” He pointed to Yifan. “I’m just a beta.”

“I want to give it to you,” Baekhyun said. He started to tie the norigae to Jongdae’s belt despite his protests. “You’re the one who caught my attention. I’m Baekhyun, by the way.”

“I’m Jongdae.”

“Nice to meet you, Jongdae-ssi,” Baekhyun said. “Good luck today.”

He finished tying the charm and gave Jongdae a sickeningly sweet smile before looping his arm with Junmyeon and walking away. His smile quickly turned devious after he glanced at Moonsik who had watched the entire exchange.

“Look at Moonsik’s face,” Baekhyun said. “He’s so mad.”

“You did all that just to make him upset?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun said. “Why would I be interested in a beta?”

Junmyeon bit his tongue, holding himself back from launching into a lecture about how important it was to be genuinely kind to people. Jongdae didn’t seem to notice that Baekhyun was using him though, he actually seemed flattered by the gesture, so Junmyeon kept his words to himself. He could understand why Baekhyun would go to such bizarre lengths to make an alpha back off. Junmyeon never went through what he was experiencing. He had been promised to Sehun before his 18th birthday, so no alphas ever came to him offering to mate with him. Baekhyun was the first out of the four of them to experience such insistent proposals. Everyone knew that Jongin only had eyes for Chanyeol, so he would likely escape it all as well. Junmyeon had no idea what kind of offers Kyungsoo would receive when he was of age. He tended to intimidate most alphas.

“Your alpha is here, Kyungsoo-yah,” Baekhyun said in a singsong voice as he sat down next to Kyungsoo. “Go talk to him.”

“He’s not my alpha,” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t want to talk to him. I’m too interested in watching the tournament.”

“You fell asleep on my shoulder after the first round,” Jongin said.

“I was saving my energy for the later rounds,” Kyungsoo said.

“You really should talk to him,” Junmyeon said. “Thank him again for helping you. Tell him that it’s nice to see that he’s doing well. That’s all you have to say.”

“That’s too much,” Kyungsoo said. “He might think that I like him. I don’t want to give him any ideas.”

Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Jongin all shared a look that was equal parts exasperation and fondness. Kyungsoo always insisted that his interest in Yixing was purely out of gratitude. He was totally against anyone thinking that he might find the alpha attractive or worthy of his attention. Junmyeon thought he looked particularly cute with his flushed cheeks and his eyes that were focused on his hands in his lap.

“You shouldn’t just ignore him, hyung,” Jongin said. “I’ll come with you. I’ll make sure you don’t say anything embarrassing.”

He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled him to his feet, dragging him to the side of the benches where Yixing and his pack mates were standing. His face lit up when he saw Kyungsoo. He kept a respectful distance from him as they briefly talked. Kyungsoo’s face got redder by the second.

“When did those two get so grown up?” Baekhyun asked. “Jongin is ready to get mated any second now to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo actually found an alpha he doesn’t detest. What happened to our little brothers?”

“They’re maturing,” Junmyeon said.

The relief he felt at seeing the two so happy was strong. His own happiness relied on what he made of the life he was forced into. The others were making happiness through their own choices. Baekhyun was the only one who had him worried. Moonsik hadn’t stopped staring at him since he gave his norigae to Jongdae instead of him.

Throughout the tournament, Baekhyun cheered loudly for Jongdae and kept quiet for Moonsik and all other alphas who had given him offers. He clapped politely for Chanyeol and Sehun as well, but he made sure everyone there knew he was supporting the unknown beta. Junmyeon wasn’t sure the cheering actually helped. Jongdae seemed flustered and confused by the attention and his archery skills weren’t anything to praise.

Yifan and Lu Han fared much better than he did. Especially Lu Han. His arrows moved in a similar way to Sehun’s. They appeared to be off track, but then at the last second they would dart toward the bullseye. Junmyeon knew Lu Han and Sehun were both cheating. Sehun was using his gift to redirect his arrow. Lu Han seemed to be doing the same thing, even though his gift was different to Sehun’s. Junmyeon couldn’t figure out exactly what it was though.

Jongdae was knocked out of the competition with only a few more rounds to go. Baekhyun practically flew to him, wrapping his arms around him and making a show. His pack mates seemed confused by the sudden appearance of the omega, especially Minseok who looked like he found it off-putting. Chanyeol was next. He left with his head held high, but as soon as he went to Jongin, he put his face in his hands, exaggerating his disappointment so that Jongin would dote on him.

“Who do you think is going to win?” Kyungsoo asked. He had joined Junmyeon again after running away from Yixing after only a few minutes of conversation. “I think the beta from the nomad pack is going to win. He seems to have better control over his gift than Sehun does.”

“So, you’ve noticed that they’re both cheating?”

“I think everyone has,” Kyungsoo said. “They’re not exactly being subtle about it.”

Yifan completely missed the target on his next turn, effectively ending his run. It was up to Lu Han to make sure their deal with Sewoo went through. Junmyeon didn’t think they had anything to worry about even if he didn’t make it to the final round. He got the feeling that Sewoo was just toying with Yifan when he offered him the deal. Instead of joining the rest of his pack, Yifan made his way to Junmyeon instead. The closer he got, the louder Junmyeon could hear his own heart beating.

“You did well,” Junmyeon said. “Not bad at all for someone with little archery experience.”

“I think some of your pack mates were going easy on me,” Yifan said. He nodded at Kyungsoo. “Have you been staying out of trouble?”

“I’ve been keeping to myself,” Kyungsoo said.

“It’s nice to see you again.”

“I can’t say the same.”

“Kyungsoo, be polite,” Junmyeon said.

“Yeah, I saved your life, remember?” Yifan said.

“Did you though?” Kyungsoo said. He stood up and walked away, joining Chanyeol and Jongin, before Yifan could say anything else.

“Sorry about him,” Junmyeon said. “He’s never been afraid to speak his mind.”

“It’s not a bad trait to have, I guess.”

Junmyeon patted the now available spot next to him on the bench. Yifan raised an eyebrow at the invitation, but accepted it nonetheless. Kyungsoo hadn’t left much room on the bench, so Yifan’s side was pressed against his.

“Is it all right for me to be sitting next to you like this?” he asked.

“I’m a head omega and you’re a head alpha,” Junmyeon said. “Our packs are forming an alliance, starting today. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with us being friendly.”

“Friendly,” Yifan repeated. “Honestly, I…”

He trailed off, not completing his thought. Yifan kept his eyes on the competition, clapping for Lu Han as he hit yet another cheated bullseye.

“What were you going to say?” Junmyeon asked.

“I shouldn’t–”

“Tell me.”

Junmyeon wasn’t sure why he was being so insistent, but he wanted Yifan to complete his statement. For some reason, all he could think about was knowing what Yifan thought of him. The look Junmyeon was giving him must have been enough to convince him to tell him.

“From the first moment I saw you, no thoughts I’ve had of you could ever be considered as only ‘friendly.’”

The crowd around him burst into applause and elated cheers, making Junmyeon break eye contact with Yifan. He looked to the competitors, where Sehun was smiling brightly, his black hair sticking to his forehead from sweat and his fist clenched in victory. Junmyeon rose to his feet. He knew what he had to do, what was expected of him, the duty he had to uphold.

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Sehun in a hug, congratulating him in a soft voice and doing everything in his power not to turn around and look at Yifan.


	7. Chapter 7

Jongin looked down at the shallow bowl Seonok set in front of him, his stomach already starting to turn as he thought about drinking the contents of it. The dark green liquid was something he was more than familiar with. He had been drinking the medicine every morning since his 12th birthday, when his gift first developed. In all that time he had never gotten used to the bitter, acrid taste of it. He picked up the bowl, wincing slightly before drinking it all in one gulp.

“How much longer are you going to keep taking that stuff?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I don’t know,” Jongin said. “I hope I can stop soon though. Not only does it suppress my gift, but it also just…muddles my senses. I feel so alert right before I drink it, because the effects of the last dose start to wear off, but now everything is starting to feel cloudy again.”

“You shouldn’t have to go through that,” Kyungsoo said. “Stop drinking it. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I can think of a few bad things that could happen,” Seonok said, taking away the empty dish and replacing it with a bowl of juk. “It’s important to be cautious. Besides, there’s no real use for his gift anyway. He shouldn’t have to worry about it.”

“Isn’t drinking a bowl of herbal medicine every morning a constant reminder of it though?” Kyungsoo said. “He seems worried to me.”

“Kyungsoo, stop trying to argue with me,” Seonok said. “The medicine is for Jongin’s own safety. Shouldn’t you want what’s best for him?”

“I do want what’s best for him,” he said. “And I don’t think suppressing his gift is going to do him any good.”

“Do you remember what happened during his first heat?” she asked. “How frightened we all were? You can’t possibly–”

“Stop, both of you.”

Junmyeon entering the room instantly filled Jongin with relief. He hated when people argued about him and acted like he wasn’t even in the room. Jongin knew that Kyungsoo and Seonok both had his best interests in mind, but he didn’t appreciate being treated like he was invisible.

“I think Jongin is old enough to make his own decision about this, don’t you, Ahjumma?” Junmyeon said. “If he wants to stop taking the medicine, then he should be able to.”

“You really mean that, hyung?” Jongin asked.

“I do,” he said. “You just have to promise me that you’ll keep taking it for the next few days. Your summer heat is due soon and I want to keep it under control. You can stop once it’s over.”

“That works for me,” Jongin said. “Thank you, hyung.”

Jongin leaned into the hand Junmyeon rested on his cheek, smiling at him. He knew that he didn’t need anyone’s permission to stop taking his medicine, but it was still nice to have Junmyeon’s support. Waiting until after his summer heat passed was the smartest way to go about it too.

Every omega had four heats a year, one for each season, all three months apart. His first heat had been on the day of his 12th birthday, over four years ago. He had woken up in the middle of the night, his skin feeling like it was on fire in the freezing winter. Jongin remembered shouting for help and Junmyeon entering his bedroom to check on him and then he was in the middle of the forest. It happened in the blink of an eye. One second he was in his room and then the next he was laying in the snow.

“Your heat is due any day now as well, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon said.

“I know,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll be sure to barricade myself in my room so that no passing alphas will get a whiff of me.”

“You don’t have to take it that far,” Baekhyun said. He emerged from his bedroom, his hair in complete disarray from sleep. As he joined them at the table, Seonok instantly tried to smooth his hair into a style that was more presentable. “I’ll stand guard outside your room and make sure no one gets in.”

“Hyung, you look like a strong breeze could knock you over,” Kyungsoo said.

“Then I’ll just talk until they get annoyed with me and leave.”

“Much more realistic.”

As they continued to eat, Jongin shifted his weight a few times, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. The medicine always made his head a little cloudy right after drinking it, but this was different. His heat would most likely arrive by the end of the day. He was hoping it wouldn’t start until tomorrow. Chanyeol wanted to go on a picnic with him today and he didn’t want to cancel plans with him.

Just the thought of Chanyeol was enough for a current of warmth to pass through him. His love for him hadn’t wavered at all. If anything it had blossomed into something stronger. His childhood crush was gone and was now replaced with the love he felt for his partner, his love, _his_ Chanyeol. They wouldn’t be able to mate for another two years, but what they had felt just as real as the connection of any mated couple.

“Thinking about Chanyeol again?” Baekhyun asked. Seonok had flattened his hair down so much that it now stuck to his forehead. “You’ve got that dreamy look on your face.”

“Am I not allowed to think of him?”

“Of course you are,” Junmyeon said. “It’s very sweet.” He reached over, squeezing one of Jongin’s hands. “I’m so happy for you two.”

Jongin knew that. He knew that Junmyeon was overjoyed that out of the four of them, he had found an alpha he loved and trusted more than anyone. Sometimes he felt the pressure of being the one they didn’t worry about. He knew Junmyeon was full of worry for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, so being able to be the relief from his stress was a rewarding role.

All he wanted was for the other three to have what he had. Especially Junmyeon. He had given up on his own happy ending. Sehun was one of Jongin’s best friends, so he knew how much Sehun loved Junmyeon. The feelings weren’t returned at all though and he got the feeling Junmyeon would never see Sehun in that way. He was too duty bound to look at Sehun as something more than just a task he must honor.

They finished their breakfast and carried their dishes into the kitchen. Junmyeon insisted on helping Seonok and another maid clean up, despite their protests. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo collapsed together in the main room of the house, both of them loudly complaining about the heat of the day. This summer was just as hot and miserable as the others. Being close to his heat only made things worse, and he imagined Kyungsoo was feeling the effects just as strongly as he was.

“Excuse me,” one of the maids said, entering the room. Her name was Seungwan and she had recently started working at the house. She was the same age as Jongin. “Baekhyun-ssi. Someone is here to see you.”

“Which alpha is it now?” Baekhyun asked.

He had turned 18 years-old three months ago and the alphas were not letting up with their proposal offers. Every day they had at least five visitors to the house, declaring their love for Baekhyun and asking to mate with him.

“Kang Moonsik,” she said.

“He’s here again?” Kyungsoo said. “He comes every day. Doesn’t he have a job?”

“Not a real one,” Baekhyun said. “His father gives him money. He has an allowance.” He looked to the maid. “Can’t you just tell him to go home and never come back? I’ve turned him down so many times.”

“I already told him that,” she said. “He was very insistent though.”

Jongin only then realized that one of her sleeves was ripped, like she had snagged it on something, or like someone had deliberately done it. Baekhyun seemed to have noticed it as well. He got to his feet, a scowl on his lips.

“I’ll take care of it,” he said.

“This isn’t going to end well,” Kyungsoo said as they watched Baekhyun march out of the house. “I’ll get Junmyeon-hyung. You should make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless.”

“Good idea,” Jongin said.

He followed Baekhyun outside while Kyungsoo went to tell Junmyeon what was happening. Usually when Baekhyun turned Moonsik down, he did it with a sense of disinterest that almost felt like boredom. Now he was angry and more than likely to cause a scene, telling Moonsik to never be aggressive with anyone again.

Jongin stayed by the front door as he watched Baekhyun walk up to Moonsik. Despite the summer heat, the alpha was dressed in a heavy robe that covered the rest of his clothes, embroidered with gold silk. He was obviously trying to look wealthy and distinguished, but Jongin thought he just looked like a prick.

“Why are you here again?” Baekhyun said. “I’ve turned you down every single day since I came of age. Even before that I made it clear I wasn’t interested. Seungwan even told you to go home today.”

“Who’s Seungwan?” Moonsik asked.

“Her,” Baekhyun said, pointing to Seungwan who was now standing next to Jongin. She had her hand covering the tear in her sleeve like she was trying to hide it. “Did you get angry when she told you to leave? Is that why you grabbed her? Did you think that was a good enough reason to put your hands on someone?”

“I didn’t know she had a name,” Moonsik said.

“You didn’t know she had–” Baekhyun said. “Leave. Now. Never come back. I never want to see you again.”

Moonsik sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. The careful façade he put on whenever he was in front of others slowly started to chip away.

“I have been so patient with you,” he said. “I’ve tried to be a gentleman. I’ve done everything the right way, but for some reason you keep turning me down. And now you’re angry that I barely touched a servant? What do I have to do to make you see you’re meant to be mine? Should I just take you? Maybe that’s what you really need. You need an alpha to make the decision for you.”

He grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist, pulling him forward so that they were pressed together. Jongin could tell that Baekhyun was doing his best to keep his facial expression unaffected, but he knew that he was starting to get scared.

“Let him go.”

The pure authority in Junmyeon’s voice was enough for Jongin to feel more at ease. He watched as he walked toward them, his shoulders back and his chin jutted forward like he was trying to make himself look as big as possible.

“I’m sorry, Head Omega, but I can’t,” Moonsik said. “As an alpha, I have a right to take what’s mine.”

“That is an archaic law that has no power in our pack,” Junmyeon said. “Baekhyun isn’t your mate and even if he was, he would still be his own person. Take your hands off of him. Apologize to him and Seungwan, then leave.”

For the first time since arriving at their house, Moonsik looked conflicted. His hand kept its strong grip on Baekhyun’s wrist as he stared at Junmyeon. Jongin could almost see him making a plan in his head.

“I can’t do that,” he said. “This omega has humiliated me enough. I’m not letting him go.”

“I wasn’t requesting for you to let him go,” Junmyeon said. “I was ordering you.” When Moonsik made no sign of backing off, Junmyeon stepped forward again. “You do know what my gift is, don’t you? I can control water, which is what a human body is mostly made of. So, why don’t you stop ignoring my orders, let him go, and apologize, before I stop the blood from circulating through your veins.”

“Damn,” Kyungsoo said from next to Jongin. He had a look of surprise on his face that Jongin imagined mirrored his own. They had never seen Junmyeon like this before.

Moonsik’s grip on Baekhyun didn’t even slightly loosen after hearing Junmyeon’s threat. He seemed to be banking on Junmyeon bluffing. It was possible that it was a bluff. Jongin had no idea that Junmyeon had such a strong control over his gift, so it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility that he was just making something up to get Moonsik to listen to him.

The silence between them stretched out for almost a minute and Moonsik made no move to let Baekhyun go. Junmyeon started to lift his hand like he was about to use his gift.

“Stop,” Moonsik said. “Don’t move. I said, **_don’t move_**.”

That was it. Jongin knew that Moonsik wouldn’t be allowed to stay in their pack anymore. He had already taken things too far, but using his alpha command to give an order to an omega was outlawed in their pack. Using it on the head omega was almost suicide. Baekhyun was just as shocked as the rest of them, his eyes going wide as he continued to try and pull his wrist out of Moonsik’s grasp.

“Take it back,” he said as he struggled. “Take back the command right now. How dare you command the head omega to–”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Moonsik said. “Shine a little light in my eyes so that I can’t see? Compared to him, your gift is nothing, it’s–”

With his free hand, Baekhyun backhanded Moonsik across his face. The action was satisfying to watch, but it only distracted Moonsik for a split second. He grabbed his cheek, looking at Baekhyun with shock before raising his own hand. And that was when several things happened at once. Kyungsoo walked forward, raising his foot like he was ready to stomp it to cause the ground to shift. Before he could though, Jongin blinked and suddenly Moonsik was on fire.

His heavy, expensive robe burst into flames and he started to scream, stumbling away from Baekhyun. Whatever concentration he had on the command he gave Junmyeon was gone, allowing him to fall to his knees, no longer paralyzed. Baekhyun knelt down next to Junmyeon and brought him into a hug.

Jongin watched as Chanyeol, who must have just arrived at the house, grabbed Moonsik’s robe, the flames not affecting him at all. The fire surrounding them got even stronger as Chanyeol grabbed Moonsik’s throat and started to squeeze.

“Chanyeol, stop!” Junmyeon said. “He’s already going to be banished from the pack. Let him go, now!”

He was suddenly brought back to last year, when Chanyeol had punched the pawn shop owner for making crude remarks about Jongin. The same fury that lit Chanyeol’s eyes then was back again. Like back then, all words of reason didn’t reach him. What got him to stop last time was Sehun physically putting an end to it.

“Jongin, say something to him,” Kyungsoo said.

A heavy sense of responsibility quickly weighed down on him. Jongin didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do to stop an alpha in the middle of a rage. Panic started to rise within him. He looked at the few guards who were on the grounds, all of them keeping their distance. Most of them were betas and not allowed to interfere when two alphas were fighting.

“Hyung,” Jongin said, his voice sounding weak and shaky and not reaching Chanyeol at all. He took a deep breath and tried again. “Alpha! Step away from him.”

For a single second he thought that it had no effect, but then Chanyeol let Moonsik drop to the ground. The flames surrounding both of them were still burning. Junmyeon summoned a wave of water, crashing it down over the two of them and snuffing the fire.

Jongin rushed forward, but instead of going to Chanyeol, like all of his instincts were telling him to, he went to Baekhyun. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongin huddled around him on the ground, holding him as he wept into his hands. The last time Jongin had been that scared was when Kyungsoo went missing in the forest a year ago. This was somehow even scarier, knowing that they weren’t safe even in their own home. He looked at the small group of guards who had watched the events unfold without interfering, wondering how they couldn’t have stepped in the very second Moonsik had arrived and torn Seungwan’s sleeve.

“Take Moonsik to a doctor,” Junmyeon said to the nearest guard. “And arrest him while you’re at it.”

“He’s unconscious,” the guard said.

“I don’t care if he was already dead,” Junmyeon said. “Get him out of here. Tell Head Alpha Sewoo exactly what you were so busy witnessing that you couldn’t step in to help.”

“You seemed to have it under control,” another guard said. “And I didn’t want to intrude on a matter between an alpha and his omega.”

Junmyeon looked at a complete loss for words at their actions. Jongin didn’t doubt that he would wake up the next morning and find a new set of guards assigned to them. He wouldn’t even be surprised if the new guards showed up before they sat down for dinner that night.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said as the guards finally got to work. “If I had just been more firm with him from the start, he would have never shown up here. Or if I had mated another alpha instead of turning all of them down–”

“Don’t you dare talk like that,” Kyungsoo said. “None of this is your fault, hyung.”

“That bastard is the only one at fault,” Chanyeol said.

Jongin turned his head to look at him. His clothes were singed from the fire and drenched from the water Junmyeon had poured over them. He looked haggard, like going all out on Moonsik had completely exhausted him.

“And you took it too far,” Junmyeon said. He stepped away from their group hug around Baekhyun. Despite being quite a bit shorter than Chanyeol, it was clear who had authority between the two of them. “I appreciate you stepping in when you did, but there was no reason to use your gift. You could have pulled Moonsik away and then restrained him. That was all you had to do, but you almost killed him, Chanyeol.”

“He would have deserved it.”

“That’s not your call to make.”

“I don’t regret what I did, hyung.”

It was unnerving, seeing Junmyeon and Chanyeol argue. They always got along well. Jongin couldn’t remember them ever being at each other’s throats like this. He supposed that an extreme situation like this called for a few firsts though.

“Jongin,” Junmyeon said. “Take a walk with Chanyeol. Make him clear his head. When you come back, I’ll go to the Head Alpha with him.”

Junmyeon turned his back to Chanyeol without another word. He crouched down on the ground next to Kyungsoo as the two of them continued to try and calm Baekhyun. Jongin started to walk toward the gate in front of their house, walking outside into the garden. Chanyeol followed him.

“I’m grateful that you stopped him from hurting Baekhyun-hyung,” Jongin said. “You have to realize that you went about it the wrong way though.”

“I don’t think I did,” Chanyeol said. “Baekhyun is like a brother to me. So are Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. Seeing a monster take advantage of him and trying to hurt him set me off. If given a second chance, I would have done the exact same thing.”

He could understand Chanyeol’s way of thinking, but he still didn’t fully agree with it. Junmyeon was right. All Chanyeol had to do was pull Moonsik away from Baekhyun and then restrain him. There was no need for him to use his gift and almost burn him to death. He couldn’t get the image out of his mind of Chanyeol’s hands squeezing Moonsik’s throat while flames surrounded them both. It sent a chill up his spine.

“Then what made you stop?” Jongin asked. “You didn’t stop when Junmyeon told you to. You would have killed him if–”

“If I hadn’t heard your voice,” Chanyeol said. “I guess you ground me. You bring me back to reality if I’m too far gone.”

“That’s a heavy burden for me to bear,” Jongin said.

“I know.”

They continued to walk in silence. He was suddenly reminded of the thick summer air. All of the excitement that morning had made him forget how stifling it was. The picnic with Chanyeol would definitely need to be postponed. It was odd, worrying about such a mundane thing after what he had witnessed only minutes ago.

Chanyeol reached down, lacing their fingers together and bringing Jongin’s hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles. The chill up his spine was easily replaced by a warm glow.

“Perhaps I did take it too far,” Chanyeol said.

“Yes, you did,” Jongin said.

“I acted on instinct before thinking things through,” he said. “And I…I hate that about myself.”

“You shouldn’t hate any part of yourself.”

“It’s true though,” Chanyeol said. “I’m supposed to be Junmyeon’s personal guard. The person the head omega can trust the most. I have to be dignified and refined and capable and I can’t let my emotions control me so easily. I know that. And yet I still can’t regret what I did. I’ll do anything to keep you all safe.”

“Doing anything to keep the people you love safe doesn’t mean you have to do everything in your power,” Jongin said. “Sometimes the bare minimum can be just as effective, with better results.”

Jongin let Chanyeol pull him into his arms. He pressed his face to his chest, taking in his scent and how he smelled like a campfire that had water tossed on it to extinguish it. Jongin imagined Chanyeol could smell what he ate for breakfast that morning and his herbal medicine that suppressed his gift. He couldn’t decide which one of them smelled worse.

“I just want to be a good alpha, a strong alpha,” Chanyeol said. “One that everyone knows not to mess with, so that no one will ever try and hurt you.”

“A strong alpha doesn’t have to be a scary one,” Jongin said.

“Please stop saying insightful things,” Chanyeol said. “You’re wounding my pride by continually proving me wrong.”

“I’m being serious, hyung.”

Chanyeol didn’t respond to him, choosing to lean down and press his face to Jongin’s neck instead. They held each other for a few moments before Jongin heard Chanyeol inhale sharply. It was then that he realized that Chanyeol didn’t smell his breakfast or his medicine, but instead his oncoming heat. The deep growl that came from his chest proved that to Jongin.

He took a step back, holding his hands up to signal to Chanyeol that he should stay away. His instincts wanted nothing more than for him to let Chanyeol continue to hold him. Going through his heat was miserable and lonely and he knew that having an alpha there to help him would be a great relief. Jongin managed to silence that part of his mind though. They were both so young and not of mating age and Junmyeon would be even more furious than he already was.

“We should go back to the others,” Jongin said. “I shouldn’t be outside for much longer.”

“Good idea,” Chanyeol said.

“Try not to argue with Junmyeon-hyung anymore,” Jongin said. “This isn’t a fight that you’re going to win, even if you think you’re right about your actions.”

“I’ll keep my thoughts to myself.”

“Thank you.”

He expected they would immediately start walking back, but Chanyeol surprised him by stepping forward and looping an arm around his waist. The kiss he gave Jongin was short and sweet, but it was enough for him to feel like his heat was approaching even more quickly.

“If you ever change your mind about me, let me know,” Chanyeol said, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m never going to be an alpha like Moonsik. If you fall in love with another alpha, I’ll fight for you, but not like that. I’ll do it on your terms and I’ll back off if you tell me to.”

“Stop talking like that,” Jongin said. “I’ve wanted you my entire life. There’s no other alpha for me.”

“You can’t predict the future, Nini.”

“Do you think it’s possible to fall in love with another omega?” Jongin asked, smiling after hearing Chanyeol call him by a nickname he used when they were children.

“No.”

“Then just know that I feel the same way,” he said. “You’re the only one for me.”

Jongin kissed him and it made every one of his heat symptoms surge inside of him. He felt even hotter, more lightheaded and unsteady on his feet. Most of all, his desire for Chanyeol seemed to triple.

Chanyeol sensed what was happening, because he took Jongin’s hand and walked with him back to the house. Jongin leaned against him as they walked, wanting to appreciate his company while he could.

☾✩☽

His heat was exactly like all of the ones he had before. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness weighed down on him for the duration of it. Jongin was left alone in his room, only occasionally visited by someone to bring him food and water or insist that he took a quick bath to clean up between waves of his heat. When he was alone he tried his best to sleep, but he mostly gave into his instincts, touching himself to find relief with his mind full of thoughts of Chanyeol.

Junmyeon would come and sit with him sometimes, talking to him in a soft voice as he caught his breath after an intense wave. He told him that Moonsik was banished from their pack and wasn’t allowed to come anywhere near their territory again. The villages surrounding theirs had also been warned about him. They had a new set of guards who were stationed at their house. The others had been demoted to security duty in the marketplace. Out of all the updates he got, one of them stood out to him the most. Chanyeol had been waiting outside for him, unmoving from the front door of their house. Kyungsoo had gone into heat a day after Jongin did, so it was even more inappropriate for an unmated alpha to be so close to them. Junmyeon didn’t ask him to leave though.

“He’s still out there,” Junmyeon said, entering Jongin’s room on the fourth day. “Looking very serious and stoic.”

“So, he doesn’t look anything like himself?” Jongin asked.

“Exactly.”

His heat had finally started to settle. He would stay inside for the rest of the day, but by tomorrow it would be fine for him to leave. Jongin ate a light snack with Junmyeon, listening to what events he had missed that day. Baekhyun had been keeping to himself lately. He hadn’t left to go to the market with Junmyeon, choosing to stay inside instead. Jongin could tell that Junmyeon was worried about him. Baekhyun was usually so lively, that it was concerning to hear how withdrawn he had become.

“Try and get some sleep,” Junmyeon said, picking up the tray after they finished eating. “Hopefully you can sleep through the rest of your heat.”

“That would be nice,” Jongin said. “How’s Kyungsoo-hyung?”

“He’s toughing his way through it,” he said. “His heats are always hard on him. Maybe after this one I can convince him to see a doctor with me. There has to be some kind of medicine to help him.”

“I hope so,” Jongin said before a sudden thought came to him. “Speaking of medicine, I can stop taking mine tomorrow, right? My heat will be over by then.”

“If that’s what you want,” Junmyeon said. “You’ll have to start working hard to control your gift. You’ve been given a late start compared to others.”

“I will.”

Junmyeon kissed the top of his head and smiled gently at him before leaving his room. Jongin lied back down, pulling his blanket up to his chin. He was nervous to stop taking his medicine, but he couldn’t stop the excitement from bubbling up inside of him as well. It was something he had been looking forward to for years.

He fell asleep shortly after Junmyeon left him. His sleep was dreamless and he woke up from it feeling refreshed. The summer air around him and his blanket were the only sources of warmth he felt. His heat was over.

Jongin sat up, listening closely to see if he could hear anyone up and moving around. All that greeted him was the sound of a household that was fast asleep. He lost track of time when he was in heat, so even though it was the middle of the night, he had already gotten a full rest. Making a quick decision, he changed into clean clothes and tiptoed out of his room and to the front door. He slipped on his shoes before walking outside.

Just like Junmyeon said, Chanyeol was there, guarding the house. Not in the way Jongin had imagined though. A large wolf with dark brown, curling fur was laying down, his eyes slowly drooping shut like he was on the edge of sleep. When Jongin closed the door behind him, Chanyeol’s head shot up, his eyes suddenly open and alert.

“I heard from Junmyeon-hyung that you’ve been watching over the house,” Jongin said, kneeling in front of him.

Chanyeol took a few steps back, shaking his head like he was very against the idea of Jongin being outside. Jongin laughed, moving forward so that he could wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

“My heat is over,” Jongin said. “No need to be so cautious.”

That seemed to settle Chanyeol’s worries. He leaned into Jongin’s embrace, nuzzling against him, taking in his scent. Even in his wolf form, he had a way of making Jongin feel so safe with just the smallest gestures.

“Thank you,” Jongin said. “For everything that you do for me. For all of us, really.”

Jongin had no idea how Chanyeol could even for a second think it was possible for him to fall in love with another alpha. He couldn’t imagine loving someone else more than he loved Chanyeol.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what reaction he would get when he stepped out of his bedroom that morning. A horrified scream from Baekhyun followed by Seonok dropping her tea tray was what he got. Neither reaction was that surprising, even if he did think they were being overdramatic.

“What did you do?” Baekhyun said, holding a hand over his heart. “Kyungsoo, what did you _do_?”

“We won’t be able to let him leave the house for a year,” Seonok said. Her usually bossy and disapproving tone was replaced with one that held no emotion. “He comes of age in three months. No alpha will want to offer him their hand if he still looks like this in three months.”

“Baekhyun, what are you screaming about now?” Junmyeon said as he entered the main room. “Did a skink get inside again?”

Baekhyun pointed to Kyungsoo as his response. When Junmyeon looked at him, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth, like he was trying to say something, but he couldn’t quite find the words.

“You shaved your head,” he said, finally. “You…Kyungsoo, your hair is gone.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo said. “I just did it. Can you help me with the back? I want to make sure it looks even.”

That was how Jongin found them all that morning. Kyungsoo sitting on the floor, eating his breakfast, as Junmyeon touched up any uneven spots. Baekhyun sat across from him and talked loudly of how Kyungsoo had “thrown his beauty away.” The sight of them seemed to confuse Jongin more than anything. He stopped right as he entered the room, his head tilted to the side as he took it all in.

“How do I look?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Hair grows back,” Jongin said.

It didn’t exactly sound like positive feedback, but he preferred it to Baekhyun’s screaming and Junmyeon’s worried frown that had yet to go away. He didn’t do it on a whim either. A couple of weeks ago, Kyungsoo had been walking in the marketplace with the others, stopping at shops and talking to people like they always did. He overheard an alpha they passed by talking about him, specifically how he wanted to hold onto Kyungsoo’s hair while he forced him to do disgusting things. For all of his life he felt safe in their town. Moonsik was the first alpha in his lifetime to be banished from their pack for harming an omega. That didn’t mean the alphas didn’t love to talk though.

For some reason the snippet of crude conversation he overheard had stuck in his mind. So much so that the first thing he wanted to do when he woke up that morning was to devoid that alpha of any hair to hold on to in his twisted fantasies. He knew it wasn’t exactly the most effective way to stop alphas from saying such disgusting things about omegas, but it made him feel better. Kyungsoo liked feeling as if he had some control over his life.

“Are you going to help me again today?” Jongin asked, sitting down next to him at the table. “I think my control is getting better.”

“It is,” Kyungsoo said. “Remember when you first stopped taking the suppressant? You kept popping up on the other side of town. Every day a new guard would have to escort you back home.”

“So, you’re helping me?”

“After breakfast.”

“Why did you do it?” Jongin asked.

“Do what?”

“Shave your head.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said. “I wanted a change. I also wanted to see what Baekhyun’s reaction would be. Honestly, I thought he would scream louder than he did.”

“I’m sorry I disappointed you,” Baekhyun said.

They all finished their breakfast and then were shooed outside by Seonok. The early autumn air was still on the warm side, but an occasional cool breeze would help to remind them of the changing season. He sat on the front steps of their house, watching as Jongin walked into the yard. Chanyeol and Sehun had placed sticks into the ground a few months ago, acting as markers to help Jongin visualize the places he attempted to travel to.

“You wanted a change?” Baekhyun asked, taking a spot next to him on the steps. “That was it?”

He didn’t answer him right away. Kyungsoo watched as Junmyeon gave Jongin a pep talk. He always had a special way of encouraging people with his words. Kyungsoo sometimes wished that he found talking as easy as Junmyeon did. Most of the time he felt awkward when he spoke, so he resulted to short, clipped sentences that he knew came across as rude, even if he wasn’t trying to be.

“I heard an alpha say that he wanted to hold onto my hair while he knotted my throat,” Kyungsoo said.

“That’s disgusting,” Baekhyun said.

“But is it surprising?”

“No, not really,” he said. “I don’t think it’s a good enough reason to cut all of your hair off though. You can’t let them get to you like that.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo said. “I think the only reason I was able to do it was because it’s not permanent.”

“That is a silver lining, I suppose,” Baekhyun said. He ran a hand over Kyungsoo’s head, his head tilting to the side as he tried to process the strange feeling. “We’ll have to wait so long until your beauty returns to you though.”

Kyungsoo slapped the hand away that was still petting the top of his head. Baekhyun’s loud laugh was cut off for a gasp as his eyes went to Jongin. He started to clap instead. Kyungsoo looked to the yard, seeing Jongin standing right next to one of the sticks in the ground. A second later he disappeared, the leaves on the ground next to him lifting in the air after his sudden disappearance. He appeared the next second right back next to Junmyeon, smiling brightly.

“That was perfect!” Junmyeon said, pulling Jongin into a hug. “You’ll have it mastered in no time.”

“I still don’t know how to travel long distances,” Jongin said. “Or even how far I can go.”

“You have plenty of time to figure that out,” Junmyeon said. “I’m just relieved you have control over it now. No more disappearing in the middle of the night.”

“Me too.”

The four of them stayed outside for a while longer, watching as Jongin continued to accurately hit each mark. His precision was getting better, at least with short distance traveling.

“Try to travel to the kitchen and scare Dongil,” Baekhyun said.

“I don’t know about that, hyung,” Jongin said. “I don’t want to use my gift to scare anyone.”

“Sometimes I think you’re too nice for your own good, Jongin,” Baekhyun said.

Like most mornings when it was just the four of them, peacefully spending time together, Kyungsoo found himself never wanting this to end. He thought back to what Seonok had said earlier. He would be of age in three months. Alphas would start approaching him, offering him a lifetime of luxury if he only signed over his freewill to them. He had seen the proposals Baekhyun had received, how the alphas treated him like a pretty treasure to brag about. Moonsik was the most extreme out of those alphas, but a lot weren’t any better.

It scared him, thinking about mating someone. He didn’t have anyone in his life like Jongin had Chanyeol. Kyungsoo wasn’t in love. He didn’t long to be in love either. To him, falling in love didn’t seem like a necessity for a happy life and neither did an alpha. If it happened, he wouldn’t be against it, but he wasn’t going to search it out either. He was positive he could live a happy, fulfilled life without an alpha.

“I want to go to the market today,” Baekhyun said, stretching his arms over his head as they walked back inside the house. “I promised Meigui I would bring her yakgwa the next time I saw her.”

“We could all come with you,” Junmyeon said. “It’s been a while since I’ve gone. Most of my recent trips outside have all been the same. In the palanquin, to the meeting hall to talk to Head Alpha Sewoo and the council, and then back in the palanquin to go home.”

“You live such a riveting life, hyung,” Baekhyun said. “Jongin, are you coming? Chanyeol will escort us there, so I’m assuming you are.”

“I’ll go,” he said.

“And Kyungsoo? Are you…oh. Maybe you shouldn’t.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Kyungsoo asked. “I’d like to go into town too.”

“Yes, but do you want people to see you like that?” Baekhyun asked, gesturing to his head.

“I don’t care,” he said. “I can’t stay in the house until my hair grows out again.”

If people made rude comments about him, he would be just fine. It seemed that the older he got, the more people felt inclined to comment on his appearance. When he was young he was praised for his schoolwork and his ability to easily control his powerful gift just days after it manifested. People wanted to talk about his skills and accomplishments. Now the only thing anyone wanted to mention was how he looked.

Chanyeol, Sehun, and two guards escorted their group to the marketplace. Kyungsoo stayed close to Baekhyun, the outer layer of his hanbok was over his head at the insistence of Seonok. She had blocked the door, telling him he wasn’t allowed to leave until he hid his lack of hair.

“Is she still watching?” he asked as they walked through the gate that separated where the head alpha and head omega’s families lived and the rest of the town. “Can I come out of hiding?”

“Not yet,” Baekhyun said, glancing over his shoulder. “She’s still staring you down.”

“You really shaved your head?” Chanyeol asked. He was at the front of their group, guarding Junmyeon while holding Jongin’s hand.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said.

“Why?”

“Because I felt like it,” he said.

That response seemed to satisfy Chanyeol. He shrugged and didn’t ask any more questions. Sehun kept giving him strange looks, squinting his eyes like he was trying to somehow look through the cloth covering his head so that he could see what he looked like.

“It’s not bad,” Jongin said. “I think he looks nice.”

“Well, if you like it, then I like it,” Chanyeol said.

He bent down, kissing Jongin soundly on the lips, making them both break out into big smiles. Kyungsoo was so relieved that he didn’t have to worry about Jongin. When they were little, Jongin always used to talk about wanting to get mated to the perfect alpha and having a big family. It was a dream that Kyungsoo couldn’t understand, but he still supported him. Jongin had always been considered a strange omega. He was the youngest out of the four of them, but the tallest and still growing. They were expected to stay inside as much as possible, to make sure their skin stayed pale, but Jongin’s was naturally darker and it stayed that way no matter how much time he spent indoors. He was a unique beauty who captured the attention of more and more alphas the older he got. Kyungsoo was grateful that he had decided on Chanyeol so quickly. He could only imagine the attention Baekhyun got would be doubled or even tripled for Jongin.

“Are we splitting up?” Junmyeon asked once they entered the marketplace. “I want to go to each shop to greet everyone. I haven’t done it in a while.”

“I’ll come with you,” Sehun said. “I should start getting to know everyone better, too.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Junmyeon said.

Chanyeol and Jongin left with them, while Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stayed with the two guards. Baekhyun took his hand, dragging him through the busy street until they reached a small confectionary stall. Only a few items were sold there, including songpyeon, dasik, hwajeon, and the yakgwa they were there for. Unlike all other shops in the market, it was owned and operated by someone their age, instead of someone who was middle-aged or elderly.

“I’m waiting,” Baekhyun said, leaning against the front table that showcased the delicate confections. “Go ahead, noona. Ask me what every other alpha has asked me this year.”

“You want me to ask you to be my mate?” Joohyun said. Her arms were folded over her chest as she looked at Baekhyun with complete disdain. “Do you get some kind of high after you reject someone?”

“How do you know I’ll reject you?”

“Because we don’t like each other, Baekhyun,” she said. Joohyun lifted one finger, like she was making a point. “First of all, I’m only 19, I won’t be old enough to mate until my next birthday.” She raised another finger. “Second, I wouldn’t even ask you to wait for me to turn 20 since I have no interest in mating anytime soon.” One more finger was held up. “Third, I don’t like male omegas, or any men at all. I’m not sure why you thought I would want to ask you.”

“Oh thank the Goddess,” Baekhyun said, sighing in relief. “One less alpha for me to worry about. You’re the best, noona.”

“You have been getting a lot of offers, haven’t you?” Joohyun’s blunt tone had shifted to something that sounded more like concern, or even pity. “After what happened with Moonsik, I would think alphas would want to give you some space.”

“None of them have,” Baekhyun said. “The other day an alpha left a dead boar on our front steps as an offer. It’s as if the longer it takes me to make a choice, the more extreme their attempts at courting have gotten.”

“A boar?” Joohyun said. “That’s so extreme. And barbaric. It’s been decades since offerings like that were acceptable.”

While Kyungsoo didn’t worry much about Jongin, he worried constantly about Baekhyun. He did his best to keep his lively personality, but it was slowly slipping away from him. Kyungsoo had lost count of how many times he heard Baekhyun go to Junmyeon’s room in the middle of the night, venting all of his frustrations and worries that he didn’t want Kyungsoo and Jongin to hear. He was trying to put up a strong front for them, acting like all the alphas clamoring for his attention weren’t getting to him, but Kyungsoo could tell that it was really starting to wear him down.

“So, when are you going to drop your jangot and show me what you’ve done to your hair?” Joohyun said to Kyungsoo. “You’ve never hidden yourself in front of me like this before.”

He had completely forgotten that he was still shielding himself from the world. Seonok was at the house, far away and not capable of seeing him, so he wouldn’t get a lecture for showing Joohyun. Even though Kyungsoo told everyone that he didn’t care what people thought of his new look, he was finding it difficult to move.

“Go ahead,” Baekhyun said. “Show the world what you did. You said you didn’t care what other people thought.”

In a quick motion, he dropped the jangot around his shoulders. Joohyun’s mouth fell open as she took in his appearance. He even heard the owner of the silk shop next to them gasp in shock.

“That’s certainly…” Joohyun paused, trying to find the right words. “A bold choice. What brought this on?”

“I wanted a change,” he said.

“Well, you certainly got one,” she said. All surprise left her features and she was quickly back to business. “So, what are you buying today? More yakgwa for little Meigui?”

“That’s why we’re here,” Baekhyun said.

Joohyun smiled, taking an empty box from her stand and filling it with the flower-shaped treat. Right after Baekhyun paid for them, a hand reached into the box, taking a yakgwa from it.

“I haven’t had these in years,” the thief said. He was standing next to Baekhyun and observing the sweet. “You don’t mind if I have one, right? I am returning something after all.”

He handed over a bright white norigae that Kyungsoo instantly recognized as Baekhyun’s. The thief was starting to look very familiar, especially since Minseok joined him.

“Jongdae, you can’t just steal things from people,” he said, taking the yakgwa out of his hands and placing it back in the box. “I’m sorry about him.”

“No need to apologize,” Baekhyun said. “He clearly doesn’t know how returns and exchanges work. You don’t deserve something for free just because you’re returning something that was gifted to you.”

“You actually wanted me to keep that?” Jongdae said, pointing to the norigae. “I thought you were only giving it to me at the tournament to make an alpha jealous.”

“It doesn’t matter why I gave it to you,” Baekhyun said. “Giving it back to me is like a rejection. You’re embarrassing me.”

“Because I’m a beta?” he asked.

“No, because you’re being rude. Keep the norigae. I have plenty of others.”

“Well, this thing is of no use to me, so I don’t want to keep it.”

“Then discreetly throw it away somewhere,” Baekhyun said. “Don’t give it back to me in public like this.”

Kyungsoo was finding this back-and-forth strangely relaxing to watch. Baekhyun used to argue with their guards and Seonok and Chanyeol all the time. He always wanted to be right about everything. It had been a long time since Kyungsoo had seen someone bring out his more fiery side like this.

“It’s nice to see you again, Kyungsoo,” Minseok said, ignoring the two who were still bickering. “I like what you did with your hair.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said. He really liked Minseok. The energy around him was so friendly and warm. He was like an open book with nothing to hide. Kyungsoo appreciated that. “When did your pack arrive in the area?”

“Yesterday,” he said. “We set up camp and got settled. Yifan says we’ll stay here through autumn before heading to the capital for the winter.”

The news that the nomad pack would be staying in their territory for nearly three months made warmth spread throughout his body. Of course it would be interesting to have new people around and he wanted to become better friends with Minseok, but he couldn’t help but think of one specific person. He hated that all the teasing his friends subjected him to over the past year wasn’t unfounded. Just the thought of Yixing made his heart race.

Kyungsoo didn’t know why he had such a strong effect on him. He had spent time around good and kind alphas. It wasn’t like he believed alphas were evil by nature. Chanyeol and Sehun were like brothers to him and there were plenty of older, mated alphas in their pack who were always polite. There were even alphas around his age that he wasn’t friends with that he didn’t see as terrible human beings. So, he didn’t understand why Yixing stood out to him so much. They had met twice and exchanged only a few words.

He suddenly remembered that he had shaved his head that morning and the only alpha he would ever consider giving a chance would see him like this.

Kyungsoo lifted his jangot back over his head, just as he saw Yixing walking toward them. There were a few other members of the nomad pack with him as well. All of them were looking at different shops and taking in the small village.

“What are you two doing over here?” Yixing asked, standing behind Minseok and Jongdae and looking at Joohyun’s shop. “Those look nice.”

“I’ll give you a discount since you’re all out of town,” Joohyun said.

While Minseok talked to Joohyun about what she was selling, Yixing’s eyes went to Kyungsoo. He smiled brightly at him, making Kyungsoo’s heart beat even faster.

“How have you been, Kyungsoo?” he asked.

“I’ve been well,” he said. “The weather is nice, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Yixing said. The smile on his face never faltered, like talking to Kyungsoo was bringing him an endless amount of delight. “It’s warm for this time of year. You must be hot, covering yourself like that.”

“Oh, well, it’s customary to hide my face when I go in public,” Kyungsoo said. “It’s expected of omegas and beta women. So that alphas and men we don’t know can’t see us.”

“We’ve already met before.”

“Yes, but we don’t exactly know each other that well.”

“You weren’t hiding from Minseok earlier,” Yixing said.

“That’s because…wait,” Kyungsoo said, realizing what Yixing was really saying. “You saw me earlier?”

“I did.”

“So, you already know that–”

“Your head is shaved?” Yixing said. “Yes, I do.”

Kyungsoo dropped his cover back around his shoulders, feeling his entire body sigh in relief. It was nice, being able to already have the reveal over with. He waited for Yixing to make a comment on it. Yixing would probably be nice like Minseok and tell him that he looked nice.

“Your head is a good shape,” Yixing said, nodding in approval.

Or he would say something bizarre like that. Strangely enough, Kyungsoo preferred it to a straightforward compliment.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said. He must have gotten bored of arguing with Jongdae because the two were now sharing a yakgwa together. “Our trip to the boardinghouse can wait until tomorrow. I want to show these two around town. You should show Yixing-ssi around as well.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt any plans you might have,” Yixing said. “I was just stopping by to say hello.”

“Our plans weren’t time sensitive,” Baekhyun said. “Don’t feel bad. Besides, Kyungsoo should be hospitable to our guests. So, go on, show him around.”

Before Kyungsoo could protest, Baekhyun turned and started walking in the opposite direction with Minseok and Jongdae following him along. It seemed that the three of them had worked out some kind of plan while Kyungsoo had been awkwardly talking to Yixing.

“You don’t have to,” Yixing said. “I can walk around on my own.”

His instincts were telling him to make up some lie about needing to be somewhere, so he couldn’t show Yixing their town even if he wanted to. It would save him some embarrassment. Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun would be disappointed and unimpressed with him if he did that though. More importantly, he didn’t see how he could ever be able to act like a normal person around Yixing if he didn’t spend more time with him. Maybe they could get to know each other better and finally become something like friendly acquaintances or, perhaps one day, real friends. That was it. Just friends. It was all he wanted from Yixing.

“I want to,” Kyungsoo said, making up his mind. “I can’t promise that I’ll be as exciting as a tour guide as Baekhyun-hyung, but I’ll try my best.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all.”

They walked through the marketplace together, one of the guards who had been with him and Baekhyun keeping close behind them. The other had gone with Baekhyun. Yixing kept glancing over his shoulder at him, like he was trying to figure out a good way to ask why someone with a sword was following them.

“He’s just here to protect me,” Kyungsoo said, answering Yixing’s unasked question. “I’m considered a member of Junmyeon’s family, so I need someone to watch over me at all times.”

“You’re followed everywhere by a guard?” Yixing said. “Do you ever get time to yourself?”

“I have my own room,” Kyungsoo said. “And…” He tried to think of any other time when he was completely alone, but he couldn’t. “And that’s it, I suppose. I sleep alone. I imagine you’re always around other people as well.”

“I am,” he said. “I don’t get much privacy in our pack, but I like it. We’re like one big family.”

“So, you like being in a nomad pack?” he asked. “Were you born into it or did your family join at some time? How did…I’m sorry. We barely know each other and I’m asking personal questions.”

“I don’t mind,” Yixing said. “How else would we get to know each other better?”

Kyungsoo wished he had the power to stop himself from blushing. He hated feeling embarrassed or put on the spot and he couldn’t control how the sudden attention affected him. Judging by the grin Yixing was giving him, his cheeks were most likely a strong shade of red.

“We could stop somewhere if you want to talk,” Kyungsoo said. “My friend’s family owns a tea shop close by.”

“I’d like that,” Yixing said. “Besides, you’re not a very good tour guide.”

“I haven’t pointed out anything about the town since we started walking, have I?”

“No, you haven’t.”

“I did warn you that I wouldn’t be good at it.”

“You certainly did,” Yixing said.

He led Yixing to Jongin’s family’s shop. Being around Yixing made him feel so out of his own element, so Kyungsoo hoped that being in such a familiar place would help to calm his nerves. Jongin’s mother was inside, as well as one of his sisters. They were busy with customers, but one table in the corner was still empty. Kyungsoo sat down at it, waving to Jongin’s sister, Jungah, so that she knew he was there. It took a moment for him to remember that he looked a lot different than he usually did, since he, for a split second, couldn’t understand why she looked so shocked. She finished a conversation with one of her customers before walking toward him.

“Kyungsoo-yah, what did you do to your beautiful hair?” she said. “Don’t tell me Jongin did something similar.”

“I’m the only one who did this,” Kyungsoo said. “I just wanted a change.”

“A very drastic change,” she said. Her eyes went to Yixing, finally having realized that Kyungsoo wasn’t alone. “Oh. Hello. Are you a friend of Kyungsoo’s?”

“I’m hoping to be,” Yixing said.

That response did nothing to stop the heat that had settled in Kyungsoo’s face and had yet to leave.

“I’m Kim Jungah,” she said. “Kyungsoo is my brother’s best friend, so I’ve known him since he was a little baby.”

“Zhang Yixing,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You’re from the nomad pack, aren’t you?” Jungah said. “I have so many questions about–”

“Noona,” Kyungsoo said, cutting her off. “Mint tea and some dasik, please.”

He refused to sit there and watch as Jungah became best friends with Yixing before he had the chance. Kyungsoo also refused to let her have the opportunity to tell Yixing embarrassing stories about his childhood.

“I’ll bring it right out,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him. Jungah looked to Kyungsoo’s guard who was leaning against the wall next to their table. “Do you want your usual? Lotus tea with honey?”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” the guard said.

“I’m on it,” Jungah said.

Before she left she gave Kyungsoo a pointed look, silently letting him know that the next time she saw him she would be interrogating him on his connection to Yixing. Jongin’s mother seemed to notice he was there as well, but Jungah pulled her aside, most likely telling her not to interrupt them. Kyungsoo was so grateful to Jongin’s family. His own was cold and unwelcoming. He didn’t visit them often and when he did they always found that they had nothing to talk about and no love for each other.

“She’s very nice,” Yixing said. “So is this shop. I like it.”

“Have you visited a lot of tea shops?” Kyungsoo asked.

“My family used to own one, back home,” Yixing said.

That simple sentence was the first insight he had gotten to Yixing’s past. Not wanting to let it go, Kyungsoo decided to ask a follow-up question.

“What was it like?”

“It was…nice,” Yixing said. “Small, like this one. Around this time of year I would help my mother make yuebing. It wasn’t a very popular shop, but we had plenty of regular customers to keep the business going. That place was like my home.”

“What happened to it?”

He regretted asking the question as soon as the words left his mouth. They barely knew each other and it felt like this was a difficult topic for Yixing to talk about. Before Kyungsoo could take back his question, Yixing answered it.

“We lived in a small town, even smaller than yours,” Yixing said. “Our head alpha was killed by another alpha from a much bigger pack. They tried to capture everyone in our pack, but before they could get to me, my mother told me to run and I made it out in time. I ran and kept running until I came across Yifan’s pack. His grandmother was the head alpha at the time. She told me that she couldn’t help my pack, that returning would be suicide, but she agreed to take me in.” He sounded numb as he told the story. The words didn’t affect him; he was simply stating facts. “I was 8 years-old.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo said. “I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Jungah delivered their tea to them, as well as a plate of colorful dasik. They thanked her and she stepped away without another word. Kyungsoo almost wished she would stay so that she could brighten the mood. That was one thing Kyungsoo had no idea how to do. He had never been good at making people feel comfortable.

“I appreciate the sympathy,” Yixing said. “But you don’t have to feel bad for bringing it up. I don’t mind talking about it. It happened a long time ago.”

“How long ago?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Well, I’m 19 now, as of today,” Yixing said. “So, almost 11 years ago.”

His age didn’t surprise Kyungsoo. He always assumed that Yixing was older than him, so learning that he was just over a year older made sense to him. Kyungsoo tucked away the bit of information in his mind, before understanding what Yixing meant.

“Wait, ‘as of today?’” Kyungsoo said. “Is today your birthday?”

“It is,” Yixing said. His sweet smile was back and Kyungsoo was so happy to see it.

“You should be with your pack,” Kyungsoo said.

“I should be doing whatever I want to do,” Yixing said. “And I want to spend time with you.”

“Why?”

“I think you know why.”

That was all the confirmation Kyungsoo needed to answer the question he hadn’t even dared to ask himself. Had Yixing been unable to stop thinking about him just as much as Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to keep him out of his thoughts? Yixing’s response had told him everything. Whatever this was, he wasn’t alone in feeling this way.

“I don’t have a gift for you,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m only just now realizing that it’s your birthday.”

“That’s all right,” Yixing said. “I didn’t expect you to give me one.”

“I could give you something else instead,” Kyungsoo said. He looked down into his teacup, refusing to make eye contact with Yixing. “What about a compliment?”

“That sounds nice.”

“Your Korean has improved.”

It was at that moment that Kyungsoo decided that Yixing’s laugh might just be the best sound he had ever heard.

☾✩☽

They walked side by side through town, so close that the sleeves of their clothes brushed together. Kyungsoo kept his eyes focused straight ahead. Looking directly at Yixing, even glancing up at him, felt like it would be too much for him to handle. Up ahead he saw a group of familiar faces. Chanyeol and Jongin were in their own little world. Sehun was scowling at the ground. Junmyeon was talking to Yifan, smiling in a way Kyungsoo hadn’t seen from him in a long time. He still wasn’t impressed by Yifan, he still seemed like a bumbling, inexperienced leader, but Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that it was nice to see Junmyeon so happy.

“We could join them,” Yixing said. “I’m sure Yifan-ge will want to hear you talk down to him like you always do.”

“I could do that,” Kyungsoo said. But if they went over there, he wouldn’t have Yixing to himself anymore and he didn’t want to give him up just yet. “Or I could show you my favorite bookshop. Do you read?”

“Only Chinese,” Yixing said, “and not that often. But if it’s something you want to show me, then I’m happy to come along.”

“You are?”

“Of course.”

As they headed to the bookshop, Kyungsoo didn’t feel pressured by the silence between them anymore. He was quickly discovering that Yixing wasn’t the type of person to need constant conversation, that he was happy to appreciate a quiet moment. And Kyungsoo found that inexplicably comforting.


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin pressed his back up against a tree and took a deep breath. Since he had stopped taking the medicine that suppressed his gift, his senses had all sharpened. He could take in the world around him easier. There wasn’t any wind today, or even a light breeze, the air was completely still. He focused his hearing, trying to sense anyone approaching him. There was the sharp crack of a stick breaking in two and he closed his eyes, instantly traveling.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a snowball hit the tree trunk he had just been leaning against.

“That’s cheating!” Sehun said, looking around the woods. His eyes locked on Jongin, only a few meters away. “You can’t use your gift!”

“Sorry!” he said. “It was an accident. I still can’t control it.”

“You’re such a liar,” Sehun said.

He bent down, scooping up an armful of snow and then molded it into a giant snowball. Jongin started to run in the opposite direction, only managing to take a few steps before he heard someone fall to the ground. He turned around to see Chanyeol on the ground, his arms and legs spread out and a small pile of snow on his chest.

“I’ve been hit,” he said. Jongin crouched down next to him. “I couldn’t let you get hurt.” He cupped Jongin’s face in his hand. “Go on without me, my love.”

Chanyeol dropped his hand to the ground and closed his eyes, playing dead. Jongin rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest while trying to suppress his giggles. Even in the freezing cold, he felt so warm when he was with Chanyeol.

“I’ll remember you fondly, my brave alpha,” he said, kissing his cheek.

“That’s all I get?” Chanyeol said, opening one of his eyes. “I sacrificed myself to save you and you can’t even give me a real kiss?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jongin said.

He kept a hand on Chanyeol’s chest, using that to help balance himself while he bent down to kiss him. Their mouths pressing together made warmth spread throughout Jongin’s body. Chanyeol placed his hand on the back of his neck, keeping him in place as he kissed him back. He didn’t think it was possible for him to get tired of this. Jongin could imagine himself happily spending an endless amount of days kissing Chanyeol and doing nothing else.

It came to an end quickly though. A loud yell made them part from each other. Jongin looked behind him just in time to see the aftermath of Sehun dumping a lump of snow down the back of Kyungsoo’s shirt.

“I’m going to _kill you_ , Oh Sehun,” Kyungsoo said, just as Sehun started sprinting away from him.

Sehun didn’t respond, choosing to run into the woods instead. Kyungsoo wouldn’t use his gift around such a tight cluster of trees for risk of them falling, so Sehun was safe from him there. He would have to come out eventually though.

“No one is killing anyone,” Junmyeon said. “And we really shouldn’t be playing around like this. We’re not kids anymore.”

The statement didn’t have much weight to it, because of the snowball that hit him in the side of the head. Junmyeon stood in shocked silence for a moment before he turned to look at a snickering Baekhyun. He lifted his arm, bringing a large pile of snow up with him as well. Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he started to run into the trees after Sehun. Junmyeon followed them with his levitating snow and soon Jongin could hear them both shrieking.

“This is nice,” Chanyeol said, getting to his feet. “I can’t remember the last time the six of us were together like this.”

“We’ve all been so busy,” Jongin said.

He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s middle, holding onto him for warmth. Chanyeol kissed the top of Jongin’s head.

It was like the older they got, the more hectic their lives became. Sehun was busy with his grandfather every day, learning what it took to be head alpha and furthering his studies. Chanyeol was still in training to be Junmyeon’s official protector. Junmyeon was constantly talking to members of their pack, helping them in any way he could. Kyungsoo had recently turned 18 and was getting offers from alphas (all of which were instantly denied.) Baekhyun had stopped receiving proposals, but only because he finally accepted one. And Jongin was still perfecting his gift.

Being together with all of them, playing in the snow like this, made him feel like he was a little kid again. He missed being like that, but then Jongin would be reminded of Chanyeol by his side and he didn’t miss it that much anymore. Jongin wouldn’t trade loving Chanyeol and being loved by him for anything. Not even the innocence of his childhood that he often thought about.

“I want to show you something,” Chanyeol said. “Just the two of us. Do you think we can slip away for a bit?”

“Don’t you have to stay by Junmyeon-hyung’s side at all times?”

“Not when Sehun and those two are around,” he said. Chanyeol nodded toward two guards who were watching them from a short distance. “I already cleared it with them.”

“What do you want to show me?” Jongin asked.

“It’s a surprise.”

He linked their hands together and gave Jongin that boyish smile that made his heart flutter.

“What kind of surprise?”

“The good kind,” Chanyeol said. “Trust me.” He waved to Junmyeon and the others to get their attention. “Jongin and I are going on a walk. We’ll be back soon.”

“Be careful,” Junmyeon said, giving Chanyeol a knowing look.

“He knows where we’re going, doesn’t he?” Jongin said as they started to walk away.

“I had to clear it with him, too.”

Jongin laughed, enjoying the mental image of Chanyeol asking Junmyeon for permission to do something. He could perfectly picture Junmyeon’s disapproving frown that slowly morphed into an exasperated sigh after he finally gave in to whatever Chanyeol wanted. Jongin had always found Junmyeon easy to read and lately he had been nothing but exhausted. Life seemed to be weighing down on him heavily and Jongin didn’t know what to do to help. The only thing that seemed to relieve his stress was Yifan, the leader of the nomad pack. They had stayed throughout the fall and whenever Jongin saw the two together, Junmyeon looked lighter than he had in years.

The nomad pack had moved on to spend the winter in the capital, so Yifan wasn’t around anymore to lift Junmyeon’s mood. Sehun was doing his best to make him happy, but none of his attempts worked. He would show up at their house in the morning, bringing some of Junmyeon’s favorite foods and all he would get in return was a tight grin and a polite “thank you.” Sehun went on walks with him when he could and tried to give him compliments, but none of them brightened Junmyeon’s mood. To Jongin, he almost seemed burdened by the attention.

“What’s on your mind?” Chanyeol asked

“Why do you think something’s on my mind?”

“Because you’re quiet,” he said. “I’m taking you somewhere for a surprise and you haven’t asked any questions. You’re never this quiet.”

“I’m just worried about the others,” Jongin said with a sigh. “Is it all right for me to be this happy when they’re all going through such hard times?”

Chanyeol stopped walking, his hand tightening its grip on Jongin’s. It had been a thought that wouldn’t leave his mind. His friends were all struggling with their lives and the choices that had been made for them, but Jongin wasn’t struggling at all. He always wanted to be an omega that mated as soon as he was old enough. Jongin wanted to start a family as quickly as possible with the alpha he had loved his entire life. Everything was going exactly the way he wanted it to.

“Of course it’s all right,” Chanyeol said. “Our friends want us to be happy, so we should be happy, right? And you make me happy.”

“You make me happy, too,” Jongin said. “I just can’t help but worry about them. Well, except for Kyungsoo-hyung. I get the feeling that he’ll be just fine.”

“I agree with that,” Chanyeol said. “Can you imagine anyone telling Kyungsoo what to do?”

“He would just walk away from them and then live a life as a hermit,” Jongin said. “When he turned 18 a few weeks ago, I thought he was going to finally leave us so he could live in isolation.”

“Kyungsoo loves you all too much,” he said. “He would never leave you.”

“I’m sure he’s thought about it though.”

“Oh, he definitely has.”

They both laughed, Jongin thinking about how absurd and yet completely realistic it was for him to wake up one morning to find that Kyungsoo was gone. He could perfectly picture him packing a light bag of the essentials, writing a blunt note telling them goodbye, and then leaving to start his life in solitude.

“Do you want to talk about why you’re so worried about the others?” Chanyeol asked. “The surprise can wait until later.”

“No, I don’t want to wait for the surprise,” Jongin said. “We can talk later, can’t we?”

“We can talk whenever you want to.”

Chanyeol ducked down, kissing Jongin soundly on the lips. It was brief, but Jongin could still make out the shape of Chanyeol’s smile. They continued their walk. Jongin always thought their small town looked so pretty in the wintertime, when snow blanketed the streets and the tops of houses and buildings. He knew Chanyeol hated the cold though.

“So, where exactly are you taking me?” Jongin asked.

When they were with the others they had been right on the edge of town, next to the forest that surrounded the village. Now they were in a residential area where families lived.

“You’re finally asking questions,” Chanyeol said. “I’ll let you have three guesses.”

“Only three?”

“That’s it.”

Jongin pursed his lips together, trying his best to think about what surprise Chanyeol could possibly have from him. He decided to start with something small.

“You’re going to cook for me,” Jongin said.

“No,” Chanyeol said. “I love you too much. I could never poison you like that.”

“I’m sure you could learn to cook if you wanted to,” Jongin said. “I’m the one you’ll have to worry about being poisoned by. I have no idea how to cook.”

“We’ll have to ask Kyungsoo to cook for us,” Chanyeol said. “We can visit him once a day in whatever cave he decides to live in to collect our food.”

“How would he be able to cook in a cave?”

“He’s very resourceful, I’m sure he’d find a way.”

He continued to think about what the surprise could possibly be. There wasn’t any pressure for him to guess correctly, so Jongin let his mind think of sillier ideas.

“You’ve taken in a squirrel as a pet?”

“Try again,” Chanyeol said, chuckling. “Take it seriously for your last guess.”

“I’ll try,” Jongin said.

He started to think of even more possibilities. Chanyeol had given him gifts before, but they were all small. He had picked flowers for him and surprised him with a box of sweets from Joohyun’s shop. Chanyeol took him on picnics and walks through the woods. Once he had even surprised him with a painting of a plum blossom tree. He wasn’t exactly skilled with a brush, but Jongin still appreciated the time and effort Chanyeol had put into it.

“So, any more ideas?”

“No I can’t think of anything else,” Jongin said. “I don’t think I want to either. I want it to stay a surprise.”

“That works for me,” Chanyeol said.

It wasn’t long until they reached the outskirts of town. They were in the area where the farmhouses were. Those houses were far apart with plenty of land stretched between them. Baekhyun’s family lived in one of the houses, but Jongin had only been to this area a few times.

“Close your eyes for the rest of the way,” Chanyeol said. He let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist instead. “I’ll make sure you don’t fall.”

Jongin kept his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to ruin the surprise. He had no idea why Chanyeol had brought him this far out of town. There wasn’t anything interesting about the farmlands. It was quiet and peaceful, but not the place he would think of for an exciting surprise.

Chanyeol continued to guide him down the dirt road until they took a turn, walking through snow instead. Their footsteps made a light crunching sound as they walked. It seemed to echo through the still air. The sun had been setting when he closed his eyes, the day slowly coming to a close. When they stopped walking, he could feel Chanyeol standing behind him with his hands placed on Jongin’s shoulders.

“Whenever you’re ready, open your eyes,” he said.

He was impatient, so Jongin opened his eyes as soon as Chanyeol prompted him to. In front of him was a large house, bigger than most houses he had seen in their village. Despite its size, it was also the least impressive. The building was falling apart, almost like it was rotting away. Jongin remembered when he was a child, hearing other children talk about a creepy “ghost house” that had been abandoned before he was born.

“I tracked down the owner,” Chanyeol said. “It ended up being Junmyeon.”

“Junmyeon-hyung?”

“This place was built to be a private home for his great-grandmother, the head alpha before we were even alive,” Chanyeol said. “She passed away suddenly, so it was never finished, but it stayed in their family. I asked Junmyeon-hyung about it and he let me buy it.”

“You…bought it?” Jongin said. “You bought a house? You bought _this_ house?”

“I did,” Chanyeol said. “I’ve been saving up money from my job as Junmyeon’s guard. My parents put aside a small inheritance when I was born. So, I bought it. Junmyeon didn’t go easy on me either. He wants me to do right by you and not take an easy way out.”

“Hyung, why would you–”

“Because I love you,” Chanyeol said. “Next year, you’ll turn 18 at the start of the year, and I’ll be 20 at the end of it. We’ll be old enough to mate then. So, I have a little less than two years to fix this place up. I’ll get Sehun to help and my father said he would supervise and check my work.”

Jongin didn’t know what to say. He continued to stare at the house, taking in its dilapidated appearance and trying to see whatever Chanyeol saw in it. If he had visited this place by himself, he would have walked right past it without a second thought. Clearly in Chanyeol’s eyes there was something worth saving about it.

“Can we go inside?” he asked.

“I’ll give you a tour.”

They walked up to the front of the house, stepping up on the porch and making their way through the huge opening that currently operated as the front door. Inside was a large front room that only had half of a roof covering it. The house was in the shape of a square, a small garden courtyard was in the center of it. Jongin walked into the courtyard that was full of snow and dead, dried out weeds. Everything about the place was eerie and sad.

“The rooms hadn’t been divided off when they stopped working on it,” Chanyeol said. “I think we can get three bedrooms out of it, maybe four.”

Jongin didn’t say anything. He pulled his coat around himself and tried to envision what it would look like when it was fixed up. Suddenly he could imagine a small garden for vegetables and flowers. A house with plenty of bedrooms for guests or their parents when they got older or children. More than anything, Jongin could imagine children running through the house, laughing and playing without any worries.

“You hate it,” Chanyeol said. “I’m so sorry. I can get the money back from Junmyeon-hyung, he told me I could. So, don’t worry about that. I only went ahead and bought it because I thought telling you that I bought a house would be more romantic than telling you that I was thinking about buying a house and–”

“I want to help you.”

“What?”

“I want to help you fix this place up,” Jongin said. “It’s going to be our home and you already bought it by yourself, so you should at least let me help with the construction.”

“Jongin, you–”

“I love it,” he said, “and I love you.”

Chanyeol pulled him into his arms, connecting their mouths in a kiss that made Jongin feel as if he was on fire, despite the freezing cold around them. It wasn’t often that they got an opportunity to be alone. The only times they had privacy were when they went on walks or had picnics. Both happened in daylight with plenty of people around to watch from a distance. Being completely alone with Chanyeol, without anyone around to pull them apart when they touched for too long, was making his head spin.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Chanyeol said, kissing Jongin’s jawline and making him shiver. “I’m so happy we found each other when we were young. It’s like there’s been no wasted time between us.”

“I’m happy, too.”

He didn’t think a word as simple as “happy” could completely describe what he was feeling in that moment. Jongin was impatient more than anything. Standing in the middle of a house that would one day be his home, in the arms of the alpha that would one day be his mate was making his longing even worse. It was a strange feeling, longing for things that he technically already had.

Jongin kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his neck and getting as close to Chanyeol as he possibly could. His heat had passed a couple of weeks ago, so the rising desire he felt for Chanyeol had nothing to do with that. All he could think about was how much he wanted him and how he didn’t want to wait for nearly two years to be with him.

Chanyeol’s hands slid under the material of his coat, grabbing his hips and keeping their bodies pressed together. His tongue pushed against the seam of Jongin’s lips, making him open his mouth against Chanyeol’s. It was overwhelming and intense and everything he had ever wanted, and then it was over.

He was left gasping for air after Chanyeol backed away from him. Jongin looked at his red cheeks and dark eyes and felt a shock of arousal course through him. Seeing the physical evidence of how much Chanyeol wanted him, of how he affected him, was almost too much for Jongin to handle.

“We can’t,” Chanyeol said. “We shouldn’t. I _want_ to, but it’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?” Jongin asked, taking a step forward. “We’re going to be mates one day. Why can’t we take this next step? I want you, hyung.”

It wasn’t embarrassing to admit. If anything, it felt liberating, being able to clearly tell Chanyeol that he wanted to be with him in all ways.

“I want you, too,” Chanyeol said. “You have no idea how much I want you, but we have to wait. I want to do this right. It’s only two years.”

“Two years can feel like an eternity.”

Chanyeol chuckled, apparently finding Jongin’s response funny. He didn’t appreciate being treated like something to be made fun of. Jongin walked past him, back into the main hallway of the house. It wasn’t any warmer inside than it was outside, but he didn’t feel so exposed anymore.

“Just two years, that’s it,” Chanyeol said. He stood behind Jongin and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Less than two years, really. That’s all we have to wait, and then we’ll have forever to be together.”

“Forever?”

“I plan on us both being reincarnated as two plum blossom trees that are planted right next to each other.”

Jongin couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up his throat. Of course Chanyeol had already envisioned them together in the next life as well. He felt a kiss being placed on the top of his head and he smiled at how sweet it was, not at all heated like their other kisses.

“What if I want to be a different type of tree?” Jongin asked.

“You can be any kind of tree you want to be.”

“This is a very strange conversation.”

“I know, but I kind of like it,” Chanyeol said. “I like thinking about spending every single lifetime with you. I can’t imagine not being by your side.”

He turned around in Chanyeol’s arms and placed his hands against his chest. The height difference between them wasn’t as big anymore since Jongin had recently had a growth spurt. Sometimes he worried about what would happen if he grew to be taller than Chanyeol. He already didn’t look like a normal omega. Jongin wasn’t petite and lovely like Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo were.

“Are you ready to head back?” Chanyeol asked. “It’s getting late. I should get you home before Junmyeon starts a search party.”

“I could take you home instead,” Jongin said. “A little bit at a time though. I’m still not very good at traveling long distances, and taking someone with me makes it even more difficult.”

“I’m always willing to help you practice,” Chanyeol said. “But not tonight. I’d rather just take my time and walk back.”

They kissed again, but kept it short and sweet, like something they wouldn’t be afraid to do in front of Junmyeon. As they walked up the long road leading back to the main area of town, Chanyeol held his hand with one hand and kept a contained fire ablaze in the other. Jongin always thought Chanyeol’s gift was so beautiful. He could see how other people might be afraid of it, but he found it comforting. It made sense that a person as warm and full of life as Chanyeol could control fire.

Despite the darkness of the evening and the cold temperature, people were still walking around the marketplace. They were sitting in groups, talking and laughing and drinking tea from cups that were steaming. Jongin was about to suggest stopping by his family’s tea shop to warm up before he went home, when Chanyeol came to an abrupt stop. He looked up at him, noticing that he had extinguished the fire in his hand. Chanyeol’s grip on Jongin tightened to a point that was almost painful. Jongin was only a second away from asking him what was wrong, when he fell down to his knees on the snow-covered ground.

“Hyung?” Jongin said, holding onto his shoulders. “What’s wrong? Are you all right?”

Chanyeol placed his face in his hands, shaking his head like he was in pain. His shoulders were shaking under Jongin’s touch and he didn’t hesitate to kneel in front of him.

“Talk to me,” Jongin said. He tried to keep his voice steady so that Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to hear how scared he was. “I’m here. Is it your head? Does it hurt?”

He didn’t respond to Jongin’s questions. Chanyeol started to cough, a deep, crackled sound that sounded as painful as it most likely felt. A few people walked toward them, all concerned and asking them what was wrong. Jongin ignored them, wanting to keep his focus on Chanyeol.

“What can I do to help?” Jongin asked. “Have you been feeling badly all day–”

The small group of people that had formed around them gasped as a splatter of bright red blood stained the snow on the ground. Before Jongin could even react, Chanyeol fell forward into his arms, unconscious and his skin so hot it felt like it was aflame. Jongin wrapped his arms around him tightly, closing his eyes and thinking that there was nowhere else he would rather be than his home. In an instant, they both disappeared into thin air.

☾✩☽

Chanyeol had been staying in the main house for almost a week now. Junmyeon insisted that he was supervised by his family’s doctors and under the best care. After his coughing fit in the market, Jongin had traveled them to his house. They had appeared in the middle of the dining room, much to the others’ alarm. Junmyeon had sent for a doctor and they had carried him to the main house where the head alpha and his family lived.

Jongin couldn’t remember ever being so scared in his life. His dreams were filled with visions of Chanyeol’s pale, lifeless face and blood contrasting with crisp, white snow. The doctors had asked him a long list of questions, all of them wanting to know why a healthy young alpha had collapsed. He didn’t have any answers that satisfied them. Jongin told them that he had been perfectly fine all day.

“I can’t visit him today,” Baekhyun said as they ate their breakfast. “So, if Chanyeol is awake, tell him that I’m happy he’s still alive.”

“I’ll be sure to pass on that heartwarming message,” Junmyeon said. “Why can’t you come with us?”

“Hyuntae wants me to have tea with his mother,” he said. “I agreed. I should be getting to know his family.”

“Well, give them my best wishes,” Junmyeon said.

They continued to eat in silence, like they had been doing for the past week. Seonok walked into the room, looking at them nervously as she refilled their cups with water and tea. Jongin hated this. It had been difficult talking to them lately. They all avoided discussing Chanyeol around him, afraid that he was too delicate to face the truth. The truth that Chanyeol was sick and none of the doctors knew what was wrong with him and he hadn’t woken up in a week.

What was worse was the tension between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. A month ago Baekhyun had accepted a courting offer from an alpha in their pack named Hyuntae. He was a handsome man who traveled often, trading silks to nearby villages. Jongin didn’t know why out of all the alphas that approached Baekhyun, he was the one who got his approval. Sometimes he wondered if Baekhyun had gotten tired of all the intense attention and had just broken down and said yes to someone. He hoped that wasn’t the reason why.

“He’s been mentioning the mating ceremony a lot recently,” Baekhyun said. “I think we’ll have it in the middle of spring, when the plum blossoms have all bloomed.”

Just at the mention of plum blossoms, Jongin felt a painful twinge in his heart, thinking of his last conversation with Chanyeol.

“I can’t believe you’re going through with this,” Kyungsoo said.

“Going through with what?” Baekhyun asked.

“Mating that old alpha.”

“Hyuntae is a _kind_ alpha,” he said. “He adores me. He’s offered to continue giving my parents a monthly allowance.”

“He’s twice your age and you don’t love him.”

“I can learn to love him,” Baekhyun said. “My feelings for him will develop over time.”

“No they won’t,” Kyungsoo said.

“How would you know?” Baekhyun said. “You don’t know how I feel. You don’t know what it’s like to be me, so stop speaking for me like you understand what I’m going through.”

Jongin was suddenly filled with dread. Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to step away from an argument, especially one that he was convinced he could win. This wasn’t going to end well.

“You don’t have to get mated,” he said. “You just have to tell all these alphas to leave you alone, hyung.”

“I want to get mated though,” Baekhyun said. “I’m not like you. I’m not content to die alone without ever loving someone. Even though you are perfectly capable of mating with a good alpha. You’re just too scared to do anything about it.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that we can all see right through you,” Baekhyun said. “You always try to act so strong, like you don’t need anyone to survive. You don’t want an alpha, you want to live on your own. The entire time the nomad pack was here last fall, Yixing couldn’t take his eyes off of you. He wanted to spend all of his time with you. You could have such a good alpha if you only let yourself be happy. But you would rather be miserable than admit you could ever rely on someone else.”

“That’s enough,” Junmyeon said, standing up. “I’m sick of hearing you two argue about the same thing over and over again. Baekhyun, go get ready to meet Hyuntae. Kyungsoo, go to your room and calm down.”

He expected both of them to argue even more, but they silently followed Junmyeon’s orders instead. Jongin watched as they went to their rooms without another word or glance at each other. His mind then replayed Junmyeon’s words and how they hinted at this not being the first time an argument like this had happened.

“You spend so much time by Chanyeol’s side these days,” Junmyeon said. “When you’re not home, they go at it like that. I told them not to do it when you’re around.”

“You shouldn’t have made them hide that from me,” Jongin said. “I had no idea they were fighting. I didn’t think there were secrets between the four of us.”

“There aren’t any secrets,” Junmyeon said. “Just some occasional secret fights.” He paused. “Which, I suppose, counts as a secret. I’m sorry, Jongin. I didn’t mean to make you feel left out, but I didn’t want you to be even more stressed.”

“I understand,” Jongin said. “I’m done with my breakfast. I’m going to see Chanyeol now.”

“All right,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll stop by soon to check on him as well.”

As Jongin walked from their home to the main family house, he couldn’t help but wonder how everything could go so wrong in just a week. He still remembered playing in the snow together and Chanyeol taking him to show him the house he bought for them. His happiness had been at an all-time high and now it had crashed down to a new low.

Sehun was in the room with Chanyeol when he arrived. He was sitting by his side, talking in a low voice that Jongin could barely hear.

“Has there been any change?” Jongin asked.

“No, he’s the same as always,” Sehun said.

Jongin sat down next to him and instantly took one of Chanyeol’s hands in his. He took small comfort in feeling how warm Chanyeol’s skin was. It was like he was still there, fighting whatever was wrong with his body.

“Junmyeon-hyung isn’t with you?” Sehun asked.

“He said he would stop by later,” Jongin said.

They didn’t talk about Junmyeon often. Whenever he spent time with Sehun, he tried to keep their conversations light and carefree. He knew what kind of pressure Sehun was under and he didn’t want to stress him out even more by talking about something serious. And discussing his unrequited feelings for Junmyeon definitely fell into the category of undiscussed topics.

“I wish I had been born five years earlier,” Sehun said.

“What?”

“I just…” He trailed off, his eyes still focused on Chanyeol and then glancing down at Jongin’s hand that was holding on to him. “If I were older than Junmyeon, I think I could have made him see me. I could have been like Chanyeol. I’m so jealous of him. I’ve spent my whole life being jealous of him.”

Apparently Sehun had decided to break their unspoken rule to never discuss anything serious. Jongin didn’t say anything, allowing Sehun to get the words off his chest without interruption.

“He’s so friendly,” Sehun said. “He’s good at talking to people. Everyone trusts him and looks up to him. The omega of his dreams is in love with him. I’ve always wanted he had. He’d be such a good leader. People compare us to each other all the time. I’m the quiet one, he’s the loud one. He’s the strong one, I’m the lanky wimp. He’s the romantic, I’m just the scared little boy who can’t even tell the person I’ve loved my entire life that I love him.” He took a shuddering breath and quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “He’s my hero and now he’s just lying here and I can’t do anything to help him.”

It was then that Jongin realized that he hadn’t been the only one who couldn’t bear not being by Chanyeol’s side. Jongin was the one who sat with him from sunrise to sunset. He always assumed that everyone else didn’t have the time to wait around all day. Now he could see that Sehun would have happily waited with him. He had probably only stayed away so that Jongin could have some time alone with Chanyeol.

Jongin leaned against his side, thinking of the best words to comfort him. Any words he could have said ended up being unnecessary though.

“I’ve told you…so many…times. Tell him to…wait…for you. Put the idea…in Junmyeon’s mind…at least…you little shit.”

His voice was so weak that Jongin barely heard it at first. He quickly picked up on Chanyeol’s words though, his mouth opening in shock at hearing his voice for the first time in a week. Sehun rushed out of the room to get the doctor and Jongin rested his head against Chanyeol’s chest, tears falling freely down his face.

“How long–”

“A week,” Jongin said. “An entire week. You’re not allowed to ever do that again. I forbid it.”

“Never again,” Chanyeol said. “I…promise.”

Jongin still had no idea what had caused Chanyeol to collapse in the first place, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that right now. All he wanted to focus on was his voice and the warmth of his body and how he was here with him. And how, for a single moment, Jongin could pretend that everything in their lives was all right again.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyungsoo was going in and out of sleep. The warm spring day and the gentle breeze passing through the house were helping to keep him calm and relaxed and incredibly drowsy. Even the sounds of the others talking loudly weren’t enough to bring him back to reality. It was like a special ability he had, being able to block everything out and enjoy a calm moment. The moment couldn’t last for long though. He heard his name being shouted repeatedly and then a hand was grabbing onto his shoulder, shaking him roughly.

“Wake up,” Chanyeol said, continuing to shake him. “We’re heading back home. I can’t let you spend the night here.”

“I’m so comfortable though,” Kyungsoo said. “I might move in here with you and Jongin whenever you’re done renovating.”

“That’s not happening,” he said.

“I was only joking,” Kyungsoo said, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head. “You’re so easy to rile up.”

“And you’re so–”

Chanyeol wasn’t able to finish his sentence. He started to cough, his shoulders shook and he covered his mouth with one of his hands. Kyungsoo quickly got to his feet, putting a hand on Chanyeol’s arm and waiting for it to pass. It was the only thing any of them knew to do when it came to his coughing fits. Jongin, who had been in the overgrown courtyard, pulling out weeds, rushed into the house.

“Are you all right?” he asked. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” Chanyeol said once it was over. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, wincing slightly. “It’s not that bad anymore.”

Kyungsoo didn’t believe him and he could tell that Jongin didn’t either. A few months had passed since Chanyeol had collapsed. Every doctor in their village had visited him, but none of them could determine what was wrong with him. He was doing much better now, but he still wasn’t back to his old self. Chanyeol had coughing fits and sometimes he was dizzy and unsteady on his feet. Every time something went wrong, Jongin was always there, holding onto him and worriedly waiting until it was over. Kyungsoo knew that he was terrified that Chanyeol would collapse again.

“What’s going on?” Sehun, who had been up on the roof, asked. He dropped down into the house from a hole in the ceiling and then went over to Chanyeol as well, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Hyung, are you–”

“Fine,” Chanyeol said, agitated. “I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong with me.”

“I’m sorry our concern for you is such a burden,” Kyungsoo said. “Next time you’re coughing up blood, I’ll make sure to tell Jongin to just leave you there.”

“You have been so unbearable lately, do you know that?”

“ _I’ve_ been unbearable?” Kyungsoo said. “You’re the one who–”

“Stop,” Jongin said. “Both of you stop it. Arguing like this is pointless. Have you forgotten what tomorrow is? We can’t be divided like this. We have to be strong for Baekhyun-hyung.”

He was right. Of course he was right. Tomorrow was the day Baekhyun was getting mated. He was the first out of the four of them and it was shaping up to be anything but a happy affair. The alpha Baekhyun had chosen wasn’t a bad man, but he was boring and plain and old and there wasn’t a single spark of love or attraction between the two of them. Kyungsoo wasn’t looking forward to attending the ceremony, but he had promised Junmyeon that he would be on his best behavior tomorrow.

“I’m sorry, Soo,” Chanyeol said. “I’ve been feeling…off these days. I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

Kyungsoo swallowed his pride and apologized as well. “I’m sorry, too.”

“Thank you,” Jongin said, smiling softly at Kyungsoo before looking back at Chanyeol.

He looked away from the couple right as they started to get lost in each other’s eyes. What they had felt so unreal to him. Kyungsoo was standing in the house that Chanyeol had bought for Jongin, the one he was building back up again with his own two hands just for Jongin. It was a physical symbol of his love for him and all it did was discourage Kyungsoo. He couldn’t imagine ever finding someone who would willingly build a house for him, let alone put up with his mood swings and lackluster conversation skills.

“Come on, hyung,” Sehun said, grabbing the sleeve of Kyungsoo’s hanbok and pulling him outside. “Let’s let them have their moment.”

Kyungsoo followed Sehun out of the house, more than happy to have some space apart from Chanyeol and Jongin. The two could be a little suffocating when they were alone together. He glanced at Sehun who was looking up at the roof, more than likely observing his work from a distance.

His 17th birthday had been over a month ago and he was slowly shaping into a young alpha their villagers were becoming proud of. Sehun was still awkward when it came to public speaking and he wasn’t the best fighter in their pack or the best hunter or the smartest wolf, but he was growing up, maturing. Kyungsoo knew it was because of Junmyeon more than anything else. Sehun’s sense of duty was to Junmyeon and only Junmyeon. It was like he was trying his best only so that he wouldn’t embarrass Junmyeon by being his mate, not because he had a true desire to be the best head alpha he could possibly be. People did such strange things for love. Kyungsoo couldn’t fully understand it.

“Are you looking forward to the mating ceremony tomorrow?” Sehun asked.

“I’m looking forward to the food at the ceremony,” Kyungsoo said.

“That’s what I’m most excited about too,” Sehun said. “I hate that Baekhyun-hyung feels like he has to go through with this.”

“Me too,” he said. “None of us have been able to talk him out of it though, not even Junmyeon-hyung. His mind has been made up.”

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you feel like you need to mate with an alpha?”

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo said without any hesitation. It wasn’t a question he even had to think about.

He had been of mating age for four months now. Kyungsoo had gotten offers from at least half of the eligible alphas in their pack and he turned down each of them without any regret. It wasn’t that he was completely opposed to being mating; it was that none of them were alphas he wanted to be tied to for the rest of his life.

“That’s a relief,” Sehun said.

“It is?”

“I don’t want you to ever do anything you don’t want to do,” Sehun said. “Or even feel like you have to.”

“Thanks, Sehun,” Kyungsoo said, actually touched by the kind words.

That was another thing he liked about Sehun. They could argue sometimes and he often found him annoying, but he had such a kind heart. It was impossible for Kyungsoo to stay annoyed with him for too long.

“Are you two ready to go?” Chanyeol asked, walking out of the house with Jongin.

“We were waiting on you,” Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol looked like he was about to respond with a smart remark, but Jongin gave him a pointed look, so he didn’t say anything. The four of them were the only ones who had made it to the house. Junmyeon was with Baekhyun back home, hopefully trying to talk him out of getting mated for the last time. There was a pair of guards with them as well, but they hadn’t helped work on the house. Instead they were waiting by the road, far enough away for them to have privacy, but still close enough to keep watch over them.

“So, we’ll get back home and wash up and then have dinner,” Jongin said as they walked. “Then tomorrow is the big day.”

“It really is,” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun getting mated and moving out still hadn’t completely registered in his mind. He knew it was inevitable, but Kyungsoo couldn’t help but hold on to a small piece of hope. More than anything he wanted Baekhyun to wake up tomorrow morning, realize that he was making a huge mistake, and then call the whole thing off.

Chanyeol and Sehun made sure they got back home safely. Kyungsoo went inside right away, but Jongin lingered behind for a few minutes, taking his time to say goodbye to Chanyeol. He took a quick bath and then joined Junmyeon and Baekhyun at the table to eat dinner, wearing only a light robe and with his hair (that was still growing out to its former length) dripping wet.

“Dress appropriately for dinner, Kyungsoo,” Seonok said. She was scolding him, but she still placed a bowl of food in front of him anyway. “You’re practically naked.”

“I’m going to sleep right after this,” he said. “Why would I get dressed to eat?”

“Oh, you give me such a headache,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

As he took a few bites, Kyungsoo looked at Junmyeon and Baekhyun. Junmyeon was perfectly composed as he usually was, eating without saying a single word. Kyungsoo saw him give a few glances to Baekhyun though, his eyes occasionally showing worry. The bowl in front of Baekhyun was still completely full. His chopsticks were held loosely in his hand, like they were about to fall at any moment.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Kyungsoo asked.

He ate a bit more, waiting for Baekhyun’s answer. Kyungsoo never got one though. Baekhyun placed his chopsticks back down on the table and then left the room without saying anything.

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo said to Junmyeon. “What are we going to do?”

“There’s nothing we can do,” Junmyeon said. “I’ve talked to him so many times, but he won’t budge. I can’t use my position as head omega to stop the mating from happening and asking Head Alpha Sewoo to do something like that would be an abuse of power. All we can do is support him.”

“I hate this,” Kyungsoo said.

“I don’t like it either,” Junmyeon said, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand. “It’s the only thing we can do though.”

Kyungsoo went to bed that night, feeling angry and frustrated and incapable of falling asleep. He stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, thinking of every single way he could put an end to this. Hyuntae, the alpha Baekhyun was set to mate with, was smitten with Baekhyun. The only reason Kyungsoo could see him calling off the engagement was if another alpha intervened and Baekhyun accepted the other alpha instead. That would never happen though. Baekhyun had chosen Hyuntae out of hundreds of alphas. And even if he did accept another alpha, he would only be trading one problem for another.

It was impossible to track time in his small, dark room, so Kyungsoo had no idea how long he had been lying there without sleeping. His eyes were starting to become heavy and the thoughts in his head were becoming muddled as well. The last thing he heard before finally falling asleep was the muffled sound of what he thought was crying.

☾✩☽

“It’s a lovely day for a mating ceremony.”

The familiar light and airy voice sent Kyungsoo’s heart leaping in his chest. He hadn’t heard it in six months, but it still had such a strong effect on him. When he turned around, looking up slightly at Yixing’s smiling face, he did his best to keep his composure. It was somewhat easy to do. Kyungsoo was an expert at keeping a neutral facial expression, but keeping his face from blushing was impossible.

“When did your pack arrive?” Kyungsoo asked.

Junmyeon and Sewoo had been keeping tabs on the nomad pack that passed through their territory a few times a year. They would stay a couple of weeks in the spring, then leave for the south during the summer, come back to stay throughout the fall, and then go north to the capital for winter. Kyungsoo felt a small twinge of disappointment, knowing that they never stayed for long in the spring.

“A few days ago,” Yixing said. “I’ve been helping set up camp, so this is my first time in town. How have you been?”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ve been fine.”

“Your birthday passed since I’ve seen you, didn’t it?” Yixing said. “Did you–”

“No,” he said, already knowing what Yixing was going to ask. “No, I don’t have an alpha.”

As soon as he turned 18, the only questions Kyungsoo ever got from people were when he was going to get mated or if he had an alpha in mind or how soon after getting mated he wanted to have children. Going to the market and walking around town was starting to make him dread leaving the house. He missed the days when people asked him simple questions like what he had for breakfast or what book he was currently reading.

“I was going to ask if you had a nice birthday,” Yixing said. “You spent my last birthday with me, so I wanted to know if you enjoyed your birthday as well.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said. “That’s…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume–”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything,” Yixing said. “I understand. I do want to know how your birthday was though.”

“It was just another day, really,” Kyungsoo said. “I didn’t do anything special for it.”

He wanted to say more. Kyungsoo wanted to tell him that he wished Yixing could have been there, that he missed walking around the village with him and how talking about the most mundane, everyday things made him so happy. Those words couldn’t come out though. They were stuck inside his mouth, right on the tip of his tongue.

“That’s too bad,” Yixing said. He pointed over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I think your friends are trying to get your attention.”

Kyungsoo looked behind him to see Chanyeol and Jongin, waving their arms at him. They both had panicked expressions, so he knew that it was best if he went to see what was wrong. Still, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he would have to walk away from Yixing after speaking to him for such a short amount of time. He turned back around, only to see Yixing already walking away, back to his own pack.

Knowing that he would see him later, Kyungsoo walked quickly across the open space where their village held outside events. It was where the archery tournament last year had been set up, as well as numerous banquets, and much happier mating ceremonies. Most of the village was there, sitting on rows of benches and waiting for the ceremony to start. Just off the main area was a small building that was normally used for storage. Today it was where Baekhyun was getting ready.

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked as he entered the cramped space. “Have you decided to call it off?”

“He will do no such thing,” Baekhyun’s mother said. She was kneeling on the ground in front of her son, holding Baekhyun’s hands in a tight grip. “He’s just a little nervous, that’s all.”

“This is more than nerves,” Junmyeon said.

“Well, do you think he’s sick?” she asked. “Did he eat something bad for breakfast?”

“He didn’t eat anything,” Kyungsoo said. “Last night he didn’t have dinner either.”

“That’s the problem then,” she said. “He just needs to eat something and he’ll feel better. We should give him something light though. I don’t need him to look bloated on his–”

“Eomeoni, please leave,” Junmyeon said with gritted teeth. “Take your seat outside.”

Junmyeon’s tone of voice left no room for arguing. Baekhyun’s mother didn’t seem to care enough to argue with him either. She scowled, disapproving of his tone, but exiting the small room anyway. Kyungsoo thought that her departure would help to relax Baekhyun, but he looked just as stressed as before.

“Baekhyunie, you don’t have to do this,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll take care of you forever. You know that, don’t you? You shouldn’t mate with someone just because you feel like you have to. I’ll love you enough for a hundred alphas. I’ll make sure you’re never lonely.”

“I will too,” Jongin said, sitting next to him. “I won’t ever leave your side, hyung.”

“I won’t either,” Kyungsoo said. “Please don’t do this.”

The four of them were huddled together in the corner of the room, ignoring Chanyeol and Seonok and the maids who were watching them. All Kyungsoo wanted was for this to work, for Baekhyun to wake up from whatever daze he was in and realize that this wasn’t the only option for him.

“My parents rely on me,” Baekhyun said. “They expect me to mate with an alpha. I can’t just turn this down now.”

“I’ll continue to send your parents money,” Junmyeon said. “You know I will.”

“Even though you shouldn’t,” Kyungsoo said. “Your parents have never cared about you and they’re more than capable of getting jobs and providing for themselves.”

“I agree with Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin said.

They all knew that what Baekhyun was feeling went deeper than his relationship with his parents. Baekhyun was afraid of being alone. Junmyeon was promised to Sehun and he had an entire village that loved him and looked up to him. Jongin was so in love with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo was completely content with never finding a partner, but he also had Yixing who was certainly _something_ to him. Baekhyun wasn’t like them. Kyungsoo wished he knew what the magic words were. He wished he could tell Baekhyun exactly what he was waiting to hear.

“Hyuntae is a good alpha,” Baekhyun said. “He’s nice to me. He promised to never touch me unless I asked him to. He’s not in a rush to have children and…and he travels so much for his work and I’ve always wanted to explore the world outside of our territory. This is the best option for me.” He took a shaky breath and then stood up, his hands forming into fists at his sides. “I want this. So, please stop trying to get me to change my mind.”

Kyungsoo wanted to continue arguing with him, but Junmyeon put an end to it before he could speak again. He cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks in his hands, searching his face for something Kyungsoo didn’t know.

“Fine,” Junmyeon said. “You know I’ll always stand by you.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Baekhyun said.

The dread that had pooling inside of Kyungsoo’s stomach for months was only getting stronger as he was ushered outside with the others. Junmyeon and Baekhyun’s mother stayed behind to be the ones to escort him to the altar when it was time. Kyungsoo took his seat in the front row, next to Jongin and Chanyeol. He looked around at the crowd of people, finding Yixing with the rest of the nomad pack standing at the very back. His eyes locked with Yixing’s for a moment, but he quickly looked away, instead locking eyes with the person sitting directly behind him.

“We’re too close to the front, aren’t we?” Minseok said, leaning forward slightly. Jongdae was next to him. They were the only two members of the nomad pack to not be standing in the back. “I like ceremonies like this, so I wanted a good seat.”

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t think anyone minds that you’re closer to the front. Seating isn’t assigned.”

“That’s good to know,” Minseok said.

Kyungsoo turned around in his seat, facing forward again, but he could still hear them talking.

“I can’t believe he’s getting mated,” Jongdae said. “Remember when we spent the day with him when we were here in the fall? He kept talking about how he rejected every alpha that talked to him.”

“This alpha must be special then,” Minseok said. “Baekhyun must really be in love.”

“He’s not,” Kyungsoo said before he could stop himself. “This isn’t what he wants at all.”

Minseok and Jongdae couldn’t ask him to elaborate any further because the ceremony was starting. Kyungsoo curled his hands in his lap, his fingernails biting into the skin of his palms. Every single one of his instincts was screaming at him, telling him to put a stop to this. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

All he could do was watch as each step of the ceremony played out in front of him. When Hyuntae and Baekhyun were finally sat across from each other, it was almost laughable how obvious the differences between them were. Hyuntae wasn’t an ugly alpha, but he had graying hair and fine wrinkles and a slightly bulging stomach that even his robes couldn’t hide. Baekhyun was glowing and beautiful, his hwarot having been custom-made for him, commissioned as a mating present from Junmyeon’s mother. Those weren’t the only differences though. Hyuntae was smiling widely, but Baekhyun was staring at his lap, his lips pressed together. Kyungsoo didn’t have the best eyesight, but even from the distance he was at, he could tell that Baekhyun was shaking.

“This isn’t right,” Jongdae said in a voice so soft that Kyungsoo could just barely hear him.

“I’ve got a bad feeling, too,” Minseok said.

“Hyung, we should do something.”

“Do something? What could we possibly–”

There was a sound of clothes being rustled and then Jongdae said, “I’ve still got it.”

“You’ve still got _what_? Jongdae, don’t try to be a hero, it isn’t–”

Kyungsoo would never know what Minseok’s full warning was because Jongdae stood up, stepping out into the aisle. He had his arm held up in the sky and in his hand was Baekhyun’s white norigae.

“Stop,” he said. “I can’t let this go on for any longer.”

The officiant stopped talking and everyone took their eyes off of Baekhyun and Hyuntae to look at Jongdae instead. Kyungsoo, like the rest of the villagers, had no idea what was happening.

“What are you doing?” the officiant asked. “This is a mating ceremony. You don’t get to stop it.”

“I have to though,” Jongdae said. “Baekhyun, I can’t let the love of my life do this.”

Everyone seemed to gasp at the same time, and then instantly break out into whispers and murmurs. No one was stopping Jongdae, so he continued, walking up the aisle to the altar.

“I can never forget the night we spent together when I was here last,” he said. “When you gave me this and told me to always remember you and what we had together.” He showed the norigae to Baekhyun. “I love you and I know I’m only a beta, but I know I could make you happier than this alpha ever could.”

Baekhyun seemed to be at a loss for words. Kyungsoo was positive that Jongdae was making up a story. He knew that Baekhyun had never had a relationship with Jongdae like that.

“You can’t be serious,” Hyuntae said. “He’s made his choice. Your obvious infatuation with him means nothing. You’re clearly lying. Isn’t that right, Baekhyun?”

His eyes flitted back and forth between Hyuntae and Jongdae, like Baekhyun was suddenly aware that he had to make the most important decision of his life in a matter of seconds. In Kyungsoo’s eyes, the decision was obvious. This was a way out for Baekhyun.

“You’re right,” Baekhyun said, looking at Hyuntae. For a split second, Kyungsoo thought that he was agreeing with Hyuntae, but then Baekhyun’s mouth turned up into a grin that he hadn’t seen in a long time. “I have made my choice.” He stood up. “I’m sorry, but I can’t be your mate. My heart belongs to someone else.”

It was the most convincing bit of theatre that Kyungsoo had ever seen. Baekhyun ran away from the altar and into Jongdae’s arms as scandalized gasps and outraged cries played as the background music. His mother was screaming at him, telling him to go back to Hyuntae. Seonok looked like she was only moments away from fainting. Junmyeon and Jongin were beaming.

“Enough! That’s enough!” Sewoo said, getting up from his seat and addressing the crowd. “This isn’t something you can all protest because you’re upset. Mating is a choice, and clearly Baekhyun has chosen against it. The ceremony is over, but there’s still plenty of food and alcohol. Let’s celebrate our pack and let these two families work out everything between them in private.”

None of the villagers wanted to protest with the head alpha, so they went along with what he said, albeit reluctantly. All eyes were on Baekhyun and Jongdae who were still in each other’s arms.

“I’m so sorry,” Minseok said. “I don’t know what he was thinking.”

“I don’t know what he was thinking either,” Kyungsoo said. “But I’m grateful.”

He could tell that Baekhyun was just as grateful as well. There were tears in his eyes and a smile on his face that was completely genuine. Jongdae had freed him, all because he acted on instinct.

Kyungsoo watched with Jongin, Chanyeol, and Sehun as the rest of the town transformed the space from a ceremony setup to one for a banquet. Junmyeon was acting as mediator between Baekhyun’s and Hyuntae’s families. Baekhyun’s parents were furious, but Hyuntae looked numb more than anything else. He was an emotionless slate as he nodded along to Junmyeon making excuses for Baekhyun. Finally, he nodded a final time and then walked away, his head held high like he hadn’t just been turned down for a beta in front of the entire village. It was funny to watch Jongdae’s expression, how he flinched whenever someone said something to him, like he was expecting to be hit. Baekhyun stayed stuck to his side, his arms wrapped around one of Jongdae’s.

“That was chaotic,” Chanyeol said. “I’m not surprised though. It makes sense that Baekhyun would have a dramatic mating.”

“I’m glad it was dramatic,” Kyungsoo said. “That means he’s back to normal. Or at least getting there.”

“But what is he going to do now?” Jongin asked. “We all know that those two were acting, but everyone else thinks that they were being serious. Things can’t go back to how they were before.”

Jongin was right to sound worried, but Kyungsoo got the feeling that Baekhyun already had that figured out. He looked over to the nomad pack. Minseok and most of the others were all watching Jongdae and Baekhyun, while Yifan’s eyes were completely focused on Junmyeon, almost as if he wasn’t capable of looking anywhere else. Yixing was standing next to him, but instead of watching Baekhyun’s parents yell at their son and his “lover,” he was looking at Kyungsoo.

He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. Kyungsoo had been trying for so long to understand why he was so drawn to Yixing. Yes, he was soft spoken compared to typical alphas. Yes, his gift was fascinating. Yes, he was handsome. None of those reasons explained the longing Kyungsoo felt for him though. It was something else and he didn’t think he was close to figuring out what that was.

“How’d it go?” Sehun asked Junmyeon once he joined them, along with Baekhyun and Jongdae. “What did his parents say?”

“They’re furious,” Junmyeon said. “But I don’t care.” He looked at Kyungsoo. “You were right, I shouldn’t be obligated to send them money anymore. I’m going to stop.”

“That’s great,” Kyungsoo said. He always thought that it was ridiculous that Junmyeon’s family gave them money for raising their son. “How did you come to that conclusion though?”

“Well, that was exciting,” Yifan said, approaching their group before Junmyeon could give him an answer. “I didn’t know you knew how to put on a show like that, Jongdae.”

“He’s very theatrical,” Minseok said. “Ever since we were kids, he’s been like this.”

Yixing stood next to Kyungsoo and he tried his best not to glance up at him or make eye contact. He wanted to know what was going on with Baekhyun and Yixing’s entire being was a distraction to him.

“I have a favor to ask of you,” Junmyeon said to Yifan.

“You’re the one who owes me a favor after I saved his life,” Yifan said, pointing to Kyungsoo.

“I know,” Junmyeon said. “So, now I owe you two favors.”

“I don’t hate the sound of that,” Yifan said. “What do you need?”

“For you to take Baekhyun into your pack,” he said.

The world seemed to stand still after Junmyeon spoke. Kyungsoo felt like all of the air had left his lungs. That wasn’t something he had considered. Baekhyun getting out of an unwanted relationship was one thing, but leaving their pack was entirely different. It was almost impossible for him to imagine a life without Baekhyun, and yet it made perfect sense.

More than anything, Baekhyun wanted to be free. Even if he wasn’t getting mated to an alpha he didn’t love, Kyungsoo knew he would fall into the same cycle again. Living in their small town without a real future in sight, was doing nothing but weighing Baekhyun down.

“He’s always wanted to travel,” Junmyeon continued. “And you pass through this area often, so he’ll still be able to visit us. Besides, someone needs to take responsibility for Baekhyun, since your pack mate all but confessed his undying love for him.”

“And this is what you want?” Yifan asked Baekhyun.

“It’s my only option.”

“But is it what you want?”

“Yes,” he said. “I want to join your pack. I can’t promise to be that helpful at first, but I’m a fast learner and I’ve been told I have a very likeable personality.”

Junmyeon stepped forward when Yifan continued to hesitate, placing a hand on his arm. Kyungsoo looked at Sehun and noted how he appeared to be using every bit of his control to not pull Junmyeon away from him.

“Please, Yifan,” Junmyeon said.

He gave in easily after those words were spoken. Yifan nodded his head in approval and Baekhyun promptly burst into tears. Kyungsoo and the other omegas didn’t waste any time circling around him. This was real. It was happening. Baekhyun was going to leave them, and for some reason, the strongest emotion Kyungsoo felt was relief.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said. “I’m sorry for worrying you all so much and now you’re going to worry about me even more.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything, hyung,” Jongin said. “We’ll support you no matter what and if this is what you want, then…then…I just want you to be happy.”

“I don’t know if it’s going to make me happy,” Baekhyun said. “I do know that it’s something I need to do for myself.” He put a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Do you want to come with me? I’ve always gotten the feeling that you didn’t want to stay here forever either.”

Baekhyun’s eyes went past Kyungsoo to someone standing behind them and he knew without turning around that he was looking at Yixing. It probably made sense in Baekhyun’s eyes. Kyungsoo didn’t like the alphas in their village, but he had never hidden his interest in Yixing, so of course he would want to leave as well. Kyungsoo didn’t want to leave though. He loved their small town. He loved the simple and easy life he lived. Leaving would only make things complicated. Not even the temptation of something happening between him and Yixing could make him want to go.

“No, I don’t want to,” Kyungsoo said. “I want to stay. You are right about one thing though, you need to do this.”

“I really do,” Baekhyun said just as Chanyeol joined their group hug.

They all laughed as he wrapped his long arms around Jongin and Baekhyun. Sehun joined in as well, but he chose to stay close to Junmyeon only.

“I’m going to miss you,” Chanyeol said.

“I’m not leaving anytime soon,” Baekhyun said. “I’ll still be here for a week or two.”

“I know, I’m practicing for the final farewell,” Chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice how all of their laughs to Chanyeol’s lame joke sounded watery and thin, like they were holding back tears. He would miss Baekhyun too, but more than anything, he was happy for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun loved the sea. He decided that he wanted to have a little house built right on the sand, so that he could wake up every morning to brilliant sunlight and the crashing of waves. In his mind he could clearly picture the house and two perfect children and an alpha that was handsome and understanding and soft-spoken and kind and who, alarmingly, looked a lot like Yixing. He shook his head, placing his hands on his cheeks and trying to force the image out of his mind. Baekhyun did not have feelings for Yixing. It was just a little crush that would go away soon.

“Avoiding your duties?” Zitao said, standing next to Baekhyun on the sand and looking out at the ocean. “You have a group of little kids waiting for you.”

“Five more minutes,” Baekhyun said. “I just woke up. I haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

“I’ll bring you food,” he said. “Go teach before Yifan-ge starts yelling at you.”

“He already yelled at me yesterday,” Baekhyun said. He turned around, saying farewell to the ocean before walking up the beach to where their camp was set up on a grassy hill just off the sand. “Do you think he would take offense if I told him he needs to relax?”

“He definitely would,” Zitao said. “You should still do it though. It’d be funny.”

“Oh, you’re my favorite,” Baekhyun said, wrapping his arms around one of Zitao’s as they walked.

“I thought Jongdae-ge was your favorite.”

“Definitely not,” he said with a scoff.

His relationship with Jongdae was something he didn’t even know how to describe. Baekhyun was grateful to him for speaking up in the middle of what would have been his mating ceremony. He knew that a lot of the other members of the nomad pack teased him for “being in love with an omega,” even though they all knew that wasn’t the truth. Jongdae didn’t love him and he didn’t love Jongdae. And that was fine with Baekhyun, because he was still waiting for the alpha of his dreams to come along. Yixing came to his mind once more and he dismissed the thought again.

“The kids really like you,” Zitao said.

“That’s because I’m not a good teacher,” Baekhyun said. “I let them play around too much.”

“At least they like you.”

After leaving his home and joining the nomad pack, Baekhyun had been at a loss. He had been raised as nobility, so he had no idea what to do when it came to most everyday tasks and jobs. The members of the pack made him go through a variety of different skill tests. He was a terrible hunter, an awful cook, and a hopeless carpenter. Minseok suggested that he helped teach Korean to the children and any other older pack members that were eager to learn. All of the pack members, except for Minseok and Jongdae, were Chinese and even though they lived in Korea, the children were all raised speaking Chinese as well. They only knew basic, conversational Korean.

He liked his job. Baekhyun loved the children in the pack and he even liked working alongside Jongdae. They were slowly becoming friends. Friendship was what he needed more than anything right now. He missed Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongin so much; he even missed Chanyeol and Sehun. While his heart was set on finding an alpha while he was with the nomad pack, he still knew how important friendship was to his own sanity.

“I’ll be back with breakfast,” Zitao said after successfully escorting Baekhyun to the teaching tent. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“I meant what I said, you’re my favorite,” Baekhyun said.

Zitao laughed and then ushered him inside the tent where Jongdae and his students were waiting. The morning class was for the younger children. Most of them were present this morning, but two were shifted into their wolf forms, wrestling on the ground while Jongdae tried to pull them apart.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun greeted.

All of the students, except for the two Jongdae was occupied with, turned around to look at him with big smiles. The children in the pack all loved him. He didn’t know if it was because he was an omega or because they liked his personality. It could also just be because he had bright white hair and they all seemed to be fascinated with it.

“Good morning, Seonsaeng-nim,” they said together in unison.

Baekhyun had never considered becoming a teacher before the role had been appointed to him. It felt natural to him though. He was still figuring out how to be a good one, but he liked it. Having Jongdae to help him was a big relief as well.

“What are these two doing?” Baekhyun said, grabbing one of the wolf pups.

Jongdae had a good grip on the other, so they successfully managed to pull them apart. “I have no idea. As soon as I arrived they were already going at it. Their clothes don’t look ripped, so this was definitely planned.”

“Both of you need to shift,” Baekhyun said. “Class is starting.”

Neither of the pups shifted back. The one Baekhyun was holding started to wriggle in his arms until he placed him on the ground. Jongdae spoke to them in Chinese with a firm tone and they finally shifted back. They got dressed into their clothes and then joined the other children in a circle, their heads hung low like they were embarrassed.

Jongdae continued to speak to them in Chinese. They gave back quiet, modest answers. One looked up at Baekhyun before speaking shyly. His response made Jongdae snort.

“What did he say?” Baekhyun asked.

“I asked why they were fighting,” Jongdae said. “He said they were fighting over who would get to be your alpha.”

That startled a laugh out of Baekhyun. The two boys were little alphas, completely out of control when it came to their own emotions. One of them said something to Jongdae and he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What is it now?”

“He wants me to tell you that you’re the prettiest omega he’s ever seen.”

“Xiexie,” Baekhyun said. The little boy started to beam.

“Don’t encourage him,” Jongdae said.

The lesson was about as chaotic as all the other ones he had helped teach. Since they were younger, the kids picked up on Korean easier than the older pack members who had only recently started to learn the language. Children had a tendency to lose focus easily though, so when Baekhyun spoke to them in Korean, they would answer him, but quickly switch back to Chinese. Baekhyun’s own journey to learning Chinese was a rocky one. He wished he could go back in time and tell his younger self to actually pay attention during lessons.

Looking at the group of children in front of him, he couldn’t help but be reminded of Meigui. He missed visiting and spending time with the little girl. Baekhyun knew that this was the pack she came from, but Junmyeon told him before he left to not let them know where she was. The pack would make its way back in a few months for the fall and Junmyeon wanted to tell Yifan then. He wanted to be absolutely sure that they were trustworthy since no one knew why Meigui’s mother had fled in the first place.

Keeping that secret made Baekhyun feel dishonest, especially when they were all so welcoming to him, but he knew that Junmyeon only had Meigui’s best interests at heart. He was still trying to think of a good reason to bring up Meigui and her mother to the pack so that he could hopefully get more of the story.

“You’re getting better,” Jongdae said as they left the teaching tent around lunch time. Baekhyun was carrying the now empty bowl Zitao had delivered to him earlier. “It helps that they like you.”

“They don’t listen to me like they listen to you though,” Baekhyun said.

“They only listen to me because I’m friends with all of their parents,” Jongdae said.

“Is this your way of telling me I need to make some friends?”

“Well, I certainly don’t think that would hurt.”

Jongdae was strange. Baekhyun already thought he was a little weird since he interrupted the mating ceremony of a stranger, just because he had a feeling that something was wrong. The more he got to know him, the more perplexed he became. He wasn’t like anyone he had ever met before.

Baekhyun didn’t have a chance to tell Jongdae that he would make friends when he was ready to make friends, because the hunting group was back from their morning trip. There weren’t many alphas in the pack, most were either elderly or children, so the majority of the hunters were betas.

“They’re back early,” Baekhyun said. “I guess they managed to get something big.”

He looked at Jongdae, expecting to have his complete attention, but his eyes were focused somewhere else. Minseok was among the hunters, he was smiling and talking with Yixing, and Jongdae couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

It wasn’t anything new to Baekhyun. He hadn’t talked to Jongdae about it directly, but he could see what was going on. Jongdae was in love with Minseok. A relationship between two male betas was considered bizarre and unnatural. Their mating would be fruitless. Baekhyun could easily tell how much love Jongdae had for Minseok though, so he didn’t think it was wrong at all. It was just different.

“Hyung,” Jongdae said, waving at Minseok to get his attention. He jogged over to them after looking at Jongdae, a bright smile on his face. “What did you bring home today?”

“A deer and,” Minseok said before pausing for dramatic effect, “not one,” he paused again, “but two boars.”

“That explains why you’re back so early,” Baekhyun said. “You’re amazing, hyung.”

“It’s not like I did it on my own,” Minseok said. “A lot of us went.” He looked at Baekhyun, his eyes sparkling. “You called me ‘hyung.’”

“Well, we’re both Korean and you’re older than me, so I just…” Baekhyun said. “If you don’t want me to call you that, then I’ll–”

“I want you to feel comfortable calling me ‘hyung,’” Minseok said. “It means you’re feeling more at home with us.”

Soon after joining the nomad pack, Baekhyun quickly learned that everyone loved Minseok. He was kind and considerate and seemingly good at everything. It was almost a little intimidating, being around someone so respected and admired. Minseok was so welcoming to Baekhyun when he first joined the pack. He sat with him the first couple of nights when all Baekhyun did was cry his eyes out. Just the simple act of someone keeping him company when he was at his lowest was enough for Baekhyun to instantly feel close to him.

He could easily understand why Jongdae was so in love with him.

“I like it here,” Baekhyun said.

Leaving had been scary, but he didn’t regret his choice. The trip from his village all the way to the bottom of their country, where it was the warmest and the ocean surrounded them, hadn’t been easy, but it was worth it.

“I’m glad,” Minseok said.

“Minseokie!” someone from the hunting party yelled. “We need you over here!”

“I’ll be right there!” Minseok shouted back.

The person who had called for him was Lu Han. Baekhyun hadn’t talked to him much, but he was shocked to learn that not only was he older than Baekhyun, he was also a beta. He had been told from an early age that he looked younger than he was, but Baekhyun thought that Lu Han looked even younger. And he was so pretty, it was hard to believe that he wasn’t an omega.

“I should get going,” Minseok said. “They need my help.”

“Duty calls,” Jongdae said with his eyes focused on the ground. It was like his mood had suddenly plummeted. “We need to eat lunch before our next class, so we’re busy too.”

“Of course,” Minseok said. “You two are working hard as well.”

He smiled at Baekhyun and patted Jongdae on the cheek before going to join Lu Han and the others. As soon as he was close enough, Lu Han wrapped his arms around him, talking animatedly. Minseok couldn’t stop smiling at him.

“Are you all right?” Baekhyun asked. “You look a little down.”

“I’m fine,” Jongdae said. “Let’s go eat.”

The beta women and omegas of the pack were in charge of cooking for everyone. Baekhyun quickly learned after joining that he was the only omega of mating age in the entire pack. Most of the omegas were middle-aged or elderly and a few were small children. So, not only did he gain attention by being a new addition to the pack, he also got extra attention for being a young omega.

“You look beautiful today as always, Baekhyun,” one of the women said, spooning congee from a large pot into a small bowl. Her Korean was heavily accented, but her grammar was perfect. “I’m sure Alpha Yifan appreciates such a beauty joining our pack.”

As soon as she finished speaking, the other women all nodded their heads in agreement. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae just in time to catch him rolling his eyes.

“Yifan has barely spoken to me since I arrived,” Baekhyun said. “I’m not really interested in him either.”

Baekhyun had no idea what Junmyeon saw in Yifan. He was too tall and bad at conversation and he could come across as cold and indifferent. Everything about him was the exact opposite of what Baekhyun was looking for in an alpha.

The women all looked at each other, silently communicating with just their eyes before one of them spoke again.

“Yixing is also very handsome,” the same woman said. “He’s definitely the type of alpha to be committed to the omega he loves.”

“I’m also not interested in him,” Baekhyun said. “Thank you for the food.”

He took the two bowls of food that was offered to him before turning on his heel and walking toward the others who were eating in small groups. Baekhyun knew he had to leave quickly before they could read his expression and see that he was lying. When he joined the pack he truly didn’t have any intention to develop feelings for Yifan or Yixing. He had no interest in being a head omega, so being with Yifan wasn’t something that even occurred to him. Especially since he knew how much Junmyeon secretly liked him.

Yixing was much more difficult to ignore. Everything about him was perfect. He laughed at all of Baekhyun’s jokes, he was handsome and friendly and not too tall and so gentle. It was like the universe put him in Baekhyun’s life just to test his loyalty. Even if Kyungsoo would never admit it out loud, he had feelings for Yixing and Baekhyun refused to come between them.

“You left quickly,” Jongdae said, sitting next to him. “I got you a cup of water.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said. “I’m sorry. One of the reasons I left my village was because everyone expected me to mate. It was the only thing people talked to me about.”

“I can understand how that would become frustrating,” Jongdae said. “The women were only teasing you. Trust me, another week of denying them and they’ll find another person to bother.”

“I hope you’re right,” Baekhyun said.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jongdae spoke up again.

“Can I ask why you’re not interested in Yifan and Yixing?” he asked. “We’ve been to a lot of different towns and omegas are always interested in them.”

“So, just because I’m an omega, I should be interested in any alpha I come across?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“It sounded like that was what you meant,” Baekhyun said. Before Jongdae could start either apologizing or defending himself, he gave a short explanation, “They’re just not what I’m looking for. They’re not what I want.”

“And what is it that you want?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun sighed, staring down into his half-empty bowl of food. What he truly wanted from a partner was embarrassing. He had only told Junmyeon about his wish and he had gently told Baekhyun that what he wanted was possible, but he should still be open to other ideas.

“I get the feeling that you might make fun of me if I tell you.”

“I won’t.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise,” Jongdae said.

“Well, it’s this fantasy I’ve had since I was a child,” Baekhyun said. “Of course I want a kind and strong and handsome alpha, but it’s the way that our relationship happens that I’m most particular about.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I want someone to fall in love with me first,” Baekhyun said. “And not the kind of ‘love’ that the alphas who tried to court me forced on me. I want someone to get to know me first, to like the way I laugh and learn about my interests and find comfort just by being close to me. I don’t want to be the one pining for someone else, I want to be confessed to by someone who truly loves me.”

“Why would I make fun of you for that?” Jongdae asked.

He finally looked up at him, noting that Jongdae was indeed not making fun of him. There was a soft smile on his face, like he thought Baekhyun’s words were sweet instead of unrealistic.

“It’s not likely to happen,” Baekhyun said. “Omegas aren’t supposed to wait for alphas to waste their time getting to know them. We’re expected to feel some kind of carnal attraction before mating quickly.”

“That doesn’t make any sense to me,” Jongdae said. “Falling in love is what needs to happen before mating with someone.”

“I’m sure you know what that’s like.”

Baekhyun had a bad habit of letting all his inner thoughts slip right off his tongue without much consideration. Junmyeon had told him countless times that he needed to be more thoughtful with his words. Some habits were impossible to break though.

“You do know I’m not actually in love with you, right?” Jongdae said.

“That’s not what I meant,” Baekhyun said before wincing. Jongdae had given him a perfect way out of the conversation and now he had trapped himself in it. “Forget it. Pretend like I didn’t say anything.”

“I’m definitely not going to forget it now,” he said. “What did you mean?”

“Our next class is starting soon,” Baekhyun said. “We should go back to the teaching tent.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae said with just enough sternness in his tone to get Baekhyun to not run away like he so desperately wanted to. “What’s going on?”

It was a delicate topic to bring up, but he knew that he was going to talk about it with Jongdae one day. Baekhyun couldn’t stop his natural curiosity.

“I’m just going off a hunch, so if I’m wrong, don’t be too upset,” Baekhyun said. “But, I’m almost certain that I’m right. You’re in love with Minseok-hyung, aren’t you?”

He had no idea what to expect from Jongdae. The reactions could range from him simply telling Baekhyun he was wrong to yelling about how insulted he was. Baekhyun was glad he asked though. Everyone in the nomad pack was nice to him, but Jongdae was the only one he could truly call a friend. He wanted to be closer to him and he couldn’t see a better way of doing that then brining up something so personal. Now that he was really thinking about it though, he might have chosen a topic that was _too_ personal.

“You’re right,” Jongdae said. “Our next class is starting soon. We should get over there.”

That wasn’t the response that he wanted, but Baekhyun would accept it. Jongdae ignoring him was better than him getting angry with him.

They returned to the teaching tent to find that most of their teenage students were already there. Baekhyun was 19, so he wasn’t that much older than the kids in the group. They still respected him as a teacher though. Jongdae was the one they all rolled their eyes at and ignored. Baekhyun liked this group of kids better. Their Korean was more developed, so it was easier for him to teach them since they, for the most part, could understand him. The class went by quickly because of that.

Once they left, Baekhyun stretched his arms over his head, more than ready for a short break before their final class of the day. Jongdae was quiet next to him, going through the students’ writing exercises without really looking at them. He had been distracted for the entire lesson and Baekhyun knew that was his fault.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable by asking you about Minseok-hyung.”

“Am I that obvious?” Jongdae said.

“What?”

“Are my feelings for him that obvious?” he said. “You’ve only been with us for a few weeks and you noticed.”

He hadn’t expected that response. Baekhyun thought Jongdae would tell him to mind his own business.

“Just because I noticed, doesn’t mean others have,” Baekhyun said. “I have practice in this area. I grew up with Chanyeol and Jongin. They’ve been in love with each other side they were toddlers. I can recognize the signs.”

“Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter if you know,” Jongdae said. “You might be the only one to ever know how I feel.”

“Why do say that?”

“Because he’s in love with someone else,” he said, “and he’ll only ever see me as a younger brother.”

Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. He wanted to be a good friend and encourage him, but he knew those encouragements wouldn’t sound real to Jongdae. Minseok returning the feelings of another male beta didn’t seem likely and Baekhyun really did see their relationship as brotherly more than anything. Telling Jongdae to hang in there or that his feelings might be returned would only seem fake.

“How did you two meet?” Baekhyun asked. “Actually, how did you two join this pack? I’ve been wondering for a while now.”

Jongdae smiled, like he was grateful for Baekhyun changing the subject slightly.

“We grew up together in the same village,” Jongdae said. “It was right outside of the capital. Not many people lived there, but everyone who did didn’t like us. We aren’t friends because our parents were friends or because we were neighbors. We’re both orphans. My parents both got sick one winter when I was eight, but they were too poor to afford medicine. They died and Minseok-hyung took me under his wing. He’s always protected me. We survived together for years until the nomad pack came passing through. Yifan-ge’s grandmother was the head alpha and she took pity on us. It was around the same time their pack left China to come to Korea, so no one spoke the language well. She spoke enough to tell us that she would take care of us if we taught her pack Korean. That was five years ago.”

“Wow,” Baekhyun said. He felt like a spoiled child, listening to Jongdae’s story. All of his own struggles felt so miniscule compared to what Jongdae had gone through. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Jongdae said. One of Jongdae’s fingers pressed against his cheek, catching a tear that Baekhyun hadn’t even realized had fallen. “Besides, if I never joined the pack, I never would have met you.”

“That’s a nice thing to say, but I really don’t think I’m worth all of the suffering you went through,” Baekhyun said.

“No, probably not,” Jongdae said. “I’m still happy I met you though.”

Baekhyun had learned, especially over the past year, that he didn’t trust people easily. Most people had a way of hiding their true character from others. Moonsik was the first person who came to his mind when he thought about people who appeared to be charming, but were actually monsters. Jongdae was completely different. He wasn’t putting on an act or trying to be someone he wasn’t. Everything about him was genuine.

“Tell me who Minseok-hyung is in love with,” Baekhyun said. “I’ll take care of them for you. I can seduce them myself. I’m very flirtatious.”

Jongdae started to laugh, shaking his head. “That’s not necessary. I’m fine with him never loving me back. I just want what’s best for him.”

It was an obvious lie. Of course Jongdae wanted Minseok to return his love. Baekhyun had done enough pressing for the day though, so he decided to let it slide. They left the teaching tent once more. He planned on taking a walk on the beach before their final class of the day, but Yifan made eye contact with him and gestured for Baekhyun to join him.

“I think I’m being summoned,” Baekhyun said. “Do you think I can pretend I didn’t see him?”

“I think it’s best that you went and talked to him,” Jongdae said. “He’s not a bad person, just a little awkward and rough around the edges.”

“I already knew that and I still don’t want to talk to him.”

“Just go.”

He didn’t have to go to Yifan though since he was walking toward them. Jongdae patted his shoulder as if to say “good luck” before he left, leaving Baekhyun to stand and wait for Yifan to approach him. He had no idea why Yifan wanted to talk to him. Baekhyun tried to think of everything he had done since joining the pack, wondering if he had insulted him in some way that he couldn’t think of.

“How are you?” Yifan said once he was standing right in front of him.

“How am I?” Baekhyun said. “Why do you need to know how I am?”

“Because you’re a member of my pack,” Yifan said. “I want to make sure you’re settling in well.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun said, surprised and touched at the same time. “I’m doing all right.”

“And you like teaching?” he asked. “I can find you another job if you don’t.”

“I think teaching is what suits me best,” Baekhyun said.

“Good, that’s good.”

And that was the extent of their conversational skills when it came to each other. Baekhyun looked around, noticing that the same women who had made lunch for everyone were all huddled together, staring at them. They were more than likely waiting for Yifan to confess his undying love and to take Baekhyun into his arms.

Yifan followed his line of sight and then winced, like he knew exactly what Baekhyun was thinking.

“I don’t want to mate with you,” Yifan said, “and I know you don’t want to mate with me either. I’ll tell them to back off. I know how overbearing they can be. I turned 20 last year and all they’ve been doing since then is pester me about finding an omega.”

“But you already have an omega in mind,” Baekhyun said. For the second time that day he had let his mouth speak before his mind could hold himself back. “Or you don’t. I have no idea. How would I know something like that?”

“It doesn’t matter even I did,” Yifan said. “I don’t want a mate. Having a mate has never worked out well for male alphas in my family.”

That sounded ominous and interesting and like something he definitely couldn’t ask Yifan about. Learning about his family history was almost too much for their nonexistent level of friendship. Baekhyun got the feeling that asking Yifan for further details wouldn’t go as well as asking Jongdae about his past.

“I’m happy you’re doing well,” Yifan said, clamping a hand on his shoulder. “Feel free to ask me if you need anything.”

And then he was gone, walking to a group of children playing. When he joined them they all stopped what they were doing to run to him and tug on his hands and legs, desperate for the head alpha’s attention. Even if he was awkward and closed off, Yifan had the love and trust of his pack, so Baekhyun knew that he was a good alpha.

He still had some time to spare before he went back to the teaching tent with Jongdae. Baekhyun headed to the beach, hoping that he could have a short walk before he had to go back to work. A lot of the pack members were there, playing in the water and enjoying the perfect summer day. Sitting on the sand by himself was Yixing who was watching a young couple running into the water together, holding hands.

“Why are you by yourself?” Baekhyun asked, sitting next to him on the warm sand.

“I like having time to relax like this,” Yixing said.

“Do you want me to leave then?”

“No, you should stay,” he said.

They sat in silence together, watching the gentle waves come up the shore and the birds walking across the sand and the people enjoying themselves. The sounds of the world around them all fused together, creating white noise. Baekhyun could understand why Yixing found this relaxing.

“So, have you decided?” Yixing asked.

“Decided what?”

“Whether or not you’re going to stay with us,” he said. “We’ll be heading back to your home village in a few months. You can always go back to them.”

“I’m not going back,” Baekhyun said. “I made my choice. I like travelling. Every day is different. I’m happy.”

Yixing nodded his head, like that was an answer he found satisfactory. Nothing about him was overbearing or controlling. He seemed so relaxed and carefree and that was why Baekhyun liked him so much. Even though he knew Yixing didn’t feel the same way about him.

“Are you looking forward to going back there?” Baekhyun asked. “To see Kyungsoo?”

“I am,” Yixing said.

Kyungsoo was so lucky and he probably didn’t even realize it. He had everything Baekhyun always wanted. An exceptional alpha was slowly taking the time to get to know him and Yixing was so sure about it too. He was sure that his time spent with Kyungsoo wasn’t wasted and he wasn’t in a rush to get mated.

Baekhyun continued to look out at the water. He thought of Junmyeon and how he always talked about going on a trip to the sea when they were young. Chanyeol and Jongin would be in the ocean together, splashing each other with water. Sehun would be complaining about a sunburn so that he could have Junmyeon dote on him. Kyungsoo would be sitting next to Yixing, watching them all with his soft smile.

His heart was aching and he missed his friends – his _family_ – more than anything, but he still didn’t regret his choice. Baekhyun couldn’t be free in the village he grew up in. He had no idea where the place he truly belonged was, but he was looking forward to finding it.


	12. Chapter 12

Junmyeon walked slowly through the house, carefully taking each step and ignoring the worried looks from Chanyeol and Sehun. It had been a long time since he had been inside of it. The house originally belonged to his great-grandmother and had been passed down through his family until it was given to him after his father died. He didn’t see any use for the rundown, half-complete building, so when Chanyeol asked to buy it, he hadn’t hesitated.

“What do you think?” Chanyeol asked.

“It’s nice,” Junmyeon said. “You’ve done a good job. It’s far from being done though.”

“I know,” Chanyeol said. “I still have over a year.”

“You’re really planning on mating with Jongin as soon as you turn 20, aren’t you?”

“Why would I wait?”

“I don’t think you should, if that’s what you both want,” Junmyeon said. “I’m just making sure you haven’t changed your mind.”

The outside construction of the house was finished. Rotting wood had been replaced with sturdy bricks and the roof was perfectly shingled. Inside, the floors were still being worked on, so Junmyeon was carefully watching his feet as he walked through the house. Weeds and overgrown plants from the courtyard and the front lawn had all been removed, leaving patches of dirt and grass.

“I’m never going to change my mind about Jongin,” Chanyeol said.

“I know,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t think anyone in our entire village doubts your love for him.”

He headed out of the entrance and onto the front yard. The chilly autumn air hadn’t been too cold in the house, but a gust of wind hit him as soon as he stepped outside. He pulled his arms around himself and didn’t even flinch when Sehun put an arm over his shoulders. It was something he had been doing often, casually touching Junmyeon and getting closer than he ever had before.

“I wrote a speech for the Run tonight,” Sehun said. “It’s not that long, but it’s the first time I’ve ever written one, so…”

“Do you want me to read it over for you?” Junmyeon asked.

“No, that’s all right,” he said. “You’ll be there tonight to listen to it.”

“Well, if you change your mind, just let me know,” Junmyeon said. “I’m sure it’s wonderful though, Sehun-ah.”

Junmyeon noticed Sehun’s cheeks turning pink and he felt his heart twinge. He used to love watching Sehun grow up. When he was a child he had been so shy and awkward and over the years he was slowly turning into a young man. Now, he couldn’t help but hate the passing of time. In six months, Sehun would be 18 and then in two more years he would be 20 and Junmyeon would be expected to mate with him. Watching Sehun get older was like watching his last remaining days of freedom slowly disappear.

The Run wouldn’t begin for a few more hours, so the three took their time walking from the house to the main road. Junmyeon was content to take a long walk home, but that plan was soon ruined. Out of thin air appeared Jongin who had one of Kyungsoo’s arms in a tight grip. Kyungsoo stumbled forward, holding a hand over his mouth like he was about to vomit. Chanyeol shouted loudly and was so startled that he fell backwards onto the ground.

“Hyung, are you all right?” Jongin said, crouching down next to Chanyeol.

“Fine,” he said. “I’m fine. I just – You – I was surprised. That’s all. Wow, Jongin, you’re getting better and better at controlling your gift.”

“I didn’t even see you two from a distance,” Junmyeon said. “How far did you travel from?”

Jongin’s control over his gift was improving every day. He used to be able to travel to places he could see from where he was standing, but now he was able to go longer distances. His gift was so strong that he could even take a person with him. Junmyeon didn’t think Kyungsoo would be volunteering to travel with him again anytime soon though.

“From our house, to the market, then to here,” Jongin said.

“That’s great, Jongin,” Junmyeon said. “You’ve made some amazing progress.”

“It doesn’t feel amazing,” Kyungsoo said. He was steadier on his feet now, but his face was still pale and clammy. “Tell them why we’re here.”

“A guard came to the house,” Jongin said. “He told us that the nomad pack has arrived. Baekhyun-hyung is back! They set up camp near the farmlands this time, so it’s only a short walk from here.”

“Thank the Goddess,” Kyungsoo said. “I love walking.”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel elated at the news of Baekhyun’s return. He wanted to hear every single detail of what he had been up to since he left.

“I’m surprised you don’t want Jongin to take you there right away, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said.

“Do I look like I want to do that again?” Kyungsoo said. “Why would you think that?”

“Because if Baekhyun is back, that means your alpha is back, too.”

Chanyeol only had a few seconds to get to his feet and start running before Kyungsoo chased after him. He ran up to the house at a much faster pace than Kyungsoo’s legs could carry him. Junmyeon could clearly hear Chanyeol’s loud laughter and Kyungsoo’s even louder cursing even from a distance.

“Do you think Kyungsoo-hyung is ever going to do anything about that Yixing guy?” Sehun asked.

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon asked.

“Well, he’s of age now and last year he said that Yixing was 19, so he has to be 20 by now,” Sehun said. “Are they even thinking about getting mated?”

“I have no idea,” Junmyeon said. “Kyungsoo doesn’t really talk to me about things like that. He likes to keep to himself.”

Truthfully, Junmyeon didn’t think Kyungsoo would ever mate with Yixing. He valued his independence too much and he had no plans of moving out of their village. Junmyeon didn’t know Yixing that well, but he seemed to enjoy being a nomad. Yifan had told him how important Yixing was to their pack. Even if the two got along well and liked each other, it seemed like they were too different to work things out.

“Let’s start walking toward their campsite,” Jongin said. “I’m sure those two will catch up when they realize we’ve left without them.”

“What do you think Baekhyun-hyung will do when he sees us?” Sehun asked. “Do you think he’ll tell us how much he wants to come home?”

“I don’t think so,” Jongin said. “He thought about the decision for weeks before he left with the nomad pack. Even if he’s been having hardships while he’s been gone, I don’t think he’ll give up so quickly.”

“I suppose we’ll just have to see what he’s like when we meet with him,” Junmyeon said.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo eventually did catch up. Kyungsoo walked at the back of their group, keeping a short distance away from them. Junmyeon looked over his shoulder at him a few times so that he could make sure he wasn’t falling too far behind. It was unlike him to be so nervous, but Junmyeon noticed that he was always like this before he was reunited with Yixing. He seemed to be so lost in his thoughts that he couldn’t properly take in the world around him.

They walked through the woods together, going up a steep hill to where the camp was supposed to be. It was one of the rare occasions where they didn’t have any guards with them. As they all got older, they were more trusted to be capable of looking out for themselves. And of course Chanyeol was there to watch over them, specifically Junmyeon.

Once they climbed to the top of the hill, they were met with the nomad pack. Tents were set up in a large circle and there were horses and carts tied to trees. It was the exact same setup that Junmyeon had seen when he visited the pack’s camp in the past. They seemed to have perfected it. He scanned through the crowd of people, looking past elders and children and couples holding hands. His eyes finally settled on Baekhyun who was talking to Jongdae, his face lit up in a big smile. Seeing him look so happy made Junmyeon’s heart feel at ease.

“Hyung!” Jongin called, waving his arms to get Baekhyun’s attention.

As soon as his eyes locked on their small group, Baekhyun went running toward them. The smile on his face seemed to get even bigger.

“I was going to surprise all of you,” he said. Baekhyun threw his arms around Jongin once he was close enough. “I wanted to visit you and convince Seonok-ahjumma that I had turned into a savage.”

“As if anyone would believe that,” Kyungsoo said. “You’re too delicate to be a savage.”

“And you’re not?” Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes. He hugged him tightly. “I missed you so much, Soo. I missed all of you.”

“Have you missed us enough to come back home for good?” Jongin asked.

“No,” Baekhyun said. “I’m sorry, but I think I’m finally starting to realize my place in the world. It’s like I’m finding my way.”

“You have nothing to apologize for then,” Junmyeon said. “We all just want you to be happy.”

“Well, right now, I’m really happy, hyung,” Baekhyun said.

Junmyeon believed him, too. The year leading up to his departure had been one of the hardest times of Junmyeon’s life. Watching Baekhyun get more and more miserable with each passing day and with every proposal from different alphas, had been soul crushing. Now, seeing him so light and carefree and genuinely happy was enough to make Junmyeon want to cry.

“Good,” he said. “I’m glad.”

If he cried now he knew he would never hear the end of it from all of them. Even though he was the oldest and the one with the most authority, since he was Head Omega of their pack, that didn’t stop his childhood friends from teasing him. And Junmyeon wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Let me introduce you all to some of my students,” Baekhyun said.

“Your students?” Kyungsoo said. “Don’t tell me they’re allowing you to teach children.”

“I’m teaching them Korean,” Baekhyun said. “I’m really good at it, too.”

He grabbed Jongin and Kyungsoo’s hands, pulling them along while Chanyeol and Sehun followed. Junmyeon stayed behind for a moment, looking through the crowd of people before his eyes settled on Yifan. His height helped him stand out from the rest of his pack, but so did his natural presence. Everyone there looked to him for guidance, it was like he had an aura surrounding him that told even a casual onlooker that he was the alpha in charge.

Yifan was talking to an elderly couple, but as soon as they walked away, he looked up, his eyes meeting Junmyeon’s. The physical reaction he felt while locking eyes with Yifan was one that he couldn’t control. His face felt warmer and his heart sped up and his entire body seemed to be thrumming with nervous energy. Junmyeon felt as if he couldn’t even move. He was frozen in place as Yifan walked toward him.

“I’m assuming you’re here to see Baekhyun?” he asked. Yifan’s way of greeting him was always direct and to the point. He never wasted time with formalities. “Why aren’t you with him?”

“Because I wanted to ask you something,” Junmyeon said, making up an excuse on the spot.

“Ask me what?”

“How he’s been doing,” he said. “He told us that he’s been doing well, but I wanted to know your thoughts. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was lying to us only to make sure we didn’t worry.”

Junmyeon found himself impressed by how quickly he came up with a convincing reason to talk to Yifan. He couldn’t exactly tell him the truth, that just looking at him made Junmyeon so caught up in his own thoughts that all his body wanted to do was stay still and wait for Yifan to come to him.

“Well, he’s useless when it comes to most tasks,” Yifan said. “He cried a lot for the first month. But everyone likes him and Jongdae tells me that he’s good at teaching. So, are you still worried?”

“I think I’ll always be worried about him,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t like hearing that he cried, but I’m not exactly surprised. All I want is for him to be happy.”

“That’s something I can’t help you with,” Yifan said. “I’m not the right person to make him happy.”

“I wasn’t expecting you – oh,” Junmyeon said. “ _Oh_. No, that’s not what I meant. I mean, generally I want him to be happy. I didn’t mean that I wanted _you_ to make him happy. I, well, I suppose, if both of you wanted to be happy together, then–”

“Finally.”

“What?”

“Finally, I’m the one to make you stutter,” Yifan said. “I was tired of seeing you so composed whenever we talk to each other. Usually I’m the one who sounds like an idiot, trying to find the right words.”

“That’s…” Junmyeon trailed off, suddenly at a loss for what to say.

Yifan was right. The few times they talked, Junmyeon was capable of easily carrying the conversation. He had always been good with his words. The way he spoke to people and his public speaking skills were often praised by the older members of his pack. Being thoughtful with his words was one of his traits that he was most proud of. He felt so out of his element, getting so easily flustered by the idea of Yifan and Baekhyun being together.

“I’m not interested in Baekhyun,” Yifan said. “He’s definitely not interested in me either. There are plenty of people in my pack who can make Baekhyun happy. The students he teaches, the older women who dote on him, the friends he’s made. You don’t have to worry about his happiness.”

“I’m relieved to hear that, but…” Junmyeon said. “But, why?”

“Why what?”

“Why aren’t you interested in Baekhyun?” he asked. “He’s a beautiful omega and he’s of mating age and every alpha who’s ever met him is attracted–”

“Because he’s not you.”

Suddenly, Junmyeon found himself missing the Yifan he first met over two years ago. The young alpha who had trouble making eye contact with him and who seemed stunned just by his appearance. That alpha didn’t have this confidence. The Yifan in front of him carried himself in a way that Junmyeon found intimidating but still pulled him in.

“You don’t know the first thing about me,” Junmyeon said. “I’m sure you know Baekhyun much better than you know me, so how can you possibly know that you prefer me?”

“It’s because I know Baekhyun so well that I’m not interested in him,” Yifan said. “He likes to act like he’s loud and friendly, but most of the time he keeps to himself. He cares about his friends more than anything and he spoils every child in our pack. And sure, he’s beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you. He doesn’t consume my every thought. You’re right, I don’t know you, but I do know that I when I look at you, I feel as if I won’t be able to truly live until I learn everything about you.”

“I’m engaged,” Junmyeon said. His heart felt like it was about to burst through his chest. “You shouldn’t be saying these things to me.”

“You’re engaged to a child who follows you around like a hopeless pup,” Yifan said. “If you really want me to stop, then I will. I won’t look at you anymore. I won’t tell you things that you claim to not want to hear.”

“Junmyeon-hyung!”

He had never been more grateful for the calling of his name in his life. Junmyeon stepped away from Yifan and quickly joined the others. Sehun gave him an odd look, his eyes flitting back and forth between him and Yifan.

“Is everything all right, hyung?” Sehun asked. “What was he saying to you?”

“Everything’s fine,” Junmyeon said. “He wasn’t saying anything important. Now, Baekhyun, why did you call for me?”

“I want to introduce you to everyone,” Baekhyun said, grabbing his hand. “But first, I want to speak with you. In private.”

Junmyeon wasn’t sure where they would find a private spot in the middle of the woods, surrounded by fellow wolves that could all easily focus their hearing. Baekhyun seemed to know the perfect spot though. He dragged Junmyeon away from the campsite and down the long hill that had brought them there. They walked for a while longer until they reached a babbling brook that was perfect for muffling their voices.

“Hyung, you need to tell Yifan about Meigui,” Baekhyun said. “I know we were keeping her hidden for her safety, but I think it’s time to tell them. I’ve spent months with the pack and a couple of weeks ago I finally learned why Meigui’s mother ran away with her.”

“What was the reason?”

“I don’t think it’s my place to say,” Baekhyun said. “I only know what happened because I heard some of the older women in the pack gossiping about it. Besides, it’s…personal to Yifan.”

“What does that mean?”

“Ask Yifan,” he said. “I know he’ll tell you anything you want to hear.” Junmyeon was about to ask what he meant by that, but Baekhyun held his hand up, stopping him. “The others might not notice how he looks at you, but I do. The conversation you two just had seemed a little heated as well. Look, hyung, Yifan isn’t a bad person, but becoming involved with–”

“I’m not becoming involved with anyone,” Junmyeon said. “There’s nothing between us. I’ll tell him about Meigui soon.”

He started walking back toward the campsite, knowing that Baekhyun would follow him. Junmyeon felt almost ashamed, like he had been scolded by his mother. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide whatever tension was between him and Yifan. He knew that plenty of people noticed Yifan’s attraction toward him. Junmyeon just never thought it was obvious that it went both ways.

They walked back to the campsite in silence. During the walk he tried to strengthen his resolve. He had a duty to uphold when it came to his pack. Getting distracted by a handsome and strange alpha was something he absolutely could not do. After he told Yifan about Meigui, he would make sure not to interact with him anymore.

When they got back, the first thing they saw was a small group of people crowded together. Junmyeon couldn’t see the other members of his pack, so he assumed they were in the center of the group. He pushed past a few people, only to see Chanyeol sitting on the ground with Yixing next to him. His shirt had been removed and one of Yixing’s hands was pressed against his chest and his eyes were closed.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Chanyeol-hyung started coughing again,” Jongin said. He was holding on tightly to one of Chanyeol’s hands. “Yixing-ssi offered to check and see what was wrong.”

“Strange,” Yixing said, taking his hand away. “I still don’t have perfect control over my gift, but I can usually detect why someone’s coughing. His coughs are identical to someone with inflamed lungs, but they’re perfectly healthy. This might be something I haven’t seen before.” He looked at Jongin. “You said that he was ill earlier this year, didn’t you? Can you tell me exactly what happened?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol said. He picked up his discarded shirt from the ground. “It’s true that I was sick, but I’m better now. I just cough like that from time to time. It’s nothing serious.”

“Hyung, sometimes you have trouble breathing,” Jongin said.

“Just drop it,” Chanyeol said. “I’ve already seen every doctor in our village and every doctor from the surrounding villages. Nothing’s wrong with me. I don’t need someone who’s only a year older than me, who’s not even a real doctor, trying to diagnose me.”

He stood up and walked away from the small group. Junmyeon was stunned. Chanyeol was usually so friendly to strangers. He never snapped at Jongin or insulted anyone. The only times he became upset were when someone was hurting a person he loved.

“I’m sorry about him,” Jongin said. “Ever since he got sick, he’s been sensitive about his health.”

“I can understand,” Yixing said. “I’m also an alpha. We don’t like admitting that we have weaknesses.”

“He shouldn’t have taken it out on you though,” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t care that you’re not an actual doctor. You healed my ankle when it was broken. You’re better than any doctor I know.”

Junmyeon watched with curious eyes as Yixing’s troubled frown turned into a sweet smile. His eyes instantly softened as soon as they settled on Kyungsoo.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” he said. “I appreciate that.”

Before Junmyeon could listen to any more of Yixing and Kyungsoo’s conversation, he felt a hand on his elbow, pulling him aside. The skin of the hand was calloused and warm and totally unfamiliar to him. Still, he instantly knew who it belonged to before he looked up to see Yifan’s face.

“I need to ask you something,” he said.

“And what’s that?” Junmyeon asked.

“The full moon is tonight,” Yifan said. “My pack will be having a Run through these woods. We’ve done it every month whenever we stay in this area, so I know it won’t be a problem for your pack.”

“Then why are you asking me about it?”

“Why don’t our packs run together?” Yifan said. “To strengthen our relationship. Would that be all right?”

“You should ask Head Alpha Sewoo for permission,” Junmyeon said.

“Why would I do that?” he said. “I have the head omega right in front of me. Surely you know what’s best for your people.”

“Of course I do,” Junmyeon said quickly. “And…and I don’t see why I would have a problem with that. I’ll tell Head Alpha Sewoo when I get back to the village.”

Yifan nodded in approval. Junmyeon was ready to end the conversation there, but his mind went back to what Baekhyun told him. Telling Yifan about Meigui out in the open like this where anyone could hear them wasn’t a good idea. Having any privacy with Yifan was near impossible, not to mention inappropriate. He tried like think of a way to be alone with him, before realizing that the solution was right in front of him.

“I have something I need to tell you,” Junmyeon said. “It has to be in private though. Do you think we could meet somewhere, during the Run?”

“I don’t know how I could turn down a proposal like that,” Yifan said. “Where should we meet? You know these woods better than I do.”

“Do you remember the spot where we first met?” Junmyeon said. “The area where you returned Kyungsoo back to us.”

“I remember,” Yifan said. “Not the exact spot, but I know that area. I’m sure I’ll be able to track your scent to the exact spot.”

“Then I’ll meet you there tonight.”

Junmyeon turned around on his heel, walking to Baekhyun who was sitting with a few of his new pack mates and introducing them to Sehun and Kyungsoo. As he walked, Junmyeon did his best to not look over his shoulder back at Yifan. But even if he didn’t look at him, he could still feel his stare, blisteringly hot and intense.

☾✩☽

That night, Junmyeon fulfilled his duty of standing next to Sewoo and Sehun as they spoke to the pack before the Run. Yifan was on the other side of Sewoo, looking at his own people who had joined them. Since the nomad pack had taken in Baekhyun and because they were all friendly with their village’s shop owners, very few people opposed to the joint Run. Sehun gave a short, but effective speech and Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel proud of the progress he had made.

As always, he waited with the other omegas, staying close to his mother’s side and listening to her talk about his father. Their conversations had a way of circling back to him no matter what. Junmyeon was a good son, so he listened without interrupting as she talked about the man he liked thinking about the least. Usually, Meigui joined them for the monthly Run, but Junmyeon had stopped at the boardinghouse before it started and told her teachers to keep her at home this time.

After they all shifted, Junmyeon walked with his mother until she joined a group of older omegas. Once her attention was away from him, he circled back to the starting spot to grab his clothes. He brought a bag with him, so he shifted to his human form, tied the bag of clothes around his leg, and then shifted back so that he could run to the meeting spot. Junmyeon got there before Yifan, so he had enough time to shift once more and change into his clothes again.

He waited so long that he was almost positive Yifan had gotten lost. Closing his eyes, Junmyeon leaned his back against a tree trunk. He could hear the howls and barks of his pack mates. The Run always lifted everyone’s spirits. Every day they lived perfectly ordinary lives, obeying the structure of society. When they all shifted under the full moon, ranks and titles didn’t seem to matter. It was like everyone was equal and free to live how they wanted.

Junmyeon opened his eyes once he heard the rustling of a bush and the snapping of sticks on the ground. In front of him was a massive wolf with thick fur that was a stormy gray, almost black color. His eyes were a deep red and they seemed to see right through him. He was unlike any other wolf Junmyeon had seen before. Yifan started to shift in front of him and Junmyeon squeezed his eyes shut once more.

“Tell me when you’re dressed,” Junmyeon said.

He tried to focus his hearing on anything that wasn’t the sound of clothing or the beating of Yifan’s heart. The full moon had a way of strengthening their abilities. Usually, Junmyeon loved the boost in his senses, but now he was cursing them. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Yifan could hear exactly how quickly his heart was beating.

“I’m dressed,” Yifan said.

Junmyeon opened his eyes and then closed them again. Yifan’s shirt had been hanging off his shoulders, untied and exposing his chest.

“I meant _fully_ dressed.”

Yifan chuckled, warm and amused and this had to be the last time they saw each other like this. Junmyeon made a silent vow to never be left alone with him ever again. Everything about him felt dangerous, even though Junmyeon knew he wasn’t in harm’s way. Yifan wouldn’t hurt him, but being with him didn’t feel safe. It was a difficult feeling to describe.

“Open your eyes now,” Yifan said.

“You’re completely covered?”

“Yes.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

Junmyeon opened his eyes one by one. Relief washed through him at the sight of Yifan who was just as clothed as he was.

“Why did you want to speak with me like this?” Yifan asked.

This was it. Junmyeon couldn’t hide the truth any longer. Nothing Yifan had done made him feel like he would react violently to being lied to. He was expecting him to raise his voice in anger, but Junmyeon didn’t think he was in danger of being attacked.

“I hope you can understand what I’m about to tell you,” Junmyeon said. “I also want you to know that Head Alpha Sewoo has nothing to do with my decision either, so hopefully this won’t affect the relationship of our packs.”

“This sounds serious.”

“That’s because it is.” He took a deep breath. “I found Meigui two and a half years ago in our village. She’s been living with us ever since. She stays at a boardinghouse for omegas in town and I pay for all of her expenses and–”

“You have Meigui?” Yifan said.

His voice wasn’t full of anger. There was no frustration or fury or outrage. Yifan sounded…relieved.

“Yes,” Junmyeon said. He was unsure if he should say more, but Yifan didn’t speak right away, so he continued. “As soon as I found out she was a part of your pack, I wanted to bring her to you, but I knew nothing about you. She was abandoned. I’ve never met the mother you mentioned. I didn’t know why her mother ran away with her, so I didn’t feel comfortable giving her back to your pack. I wanted to be certain that she would be safe, so I hid her from you. Yifan, I’m so sorry.”

He shouldn’t have apologized. Junmyeon regretted those words as soon as he said them. His father always told him that apologizing meant that he was admitting that he was the one to blame. He had lied to Yifan, but he didn’t truly feel sorry for doing so. Meigui was safe and that was the most important thing.

“I understand,” Yifan said. “I wouldn’t have brought her back to an unknown pack either. Thank you, for keeping her safe.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” Junmyeon said. “I would like to know why her mother ran away with her though. Your pack is so warm and welcoming. I can’t understand why she would leave.”

“Because…” Yifan looked into his eyes, like he was searching his face for something. It was as if he was trying to assess whether or not he could trust Junmyeon. “My grandmother was the pack alpha for longer than anyone. She took care of all of us. She was strict, but kind. Our pack respected her. After she died, my father became the head alpha. He was good at it at first, but the power got to his head. My mother, his mate, passed away suddenly and he didn’t waste any time claiming a new mate. He claimed the only other single omega in our pack. She was the same age as me and she didn’t love my father. She hated him, but he still…he…They had a child together and a couple of years passed, but the child and his new mate couldn’t stop him from becoming crueler and crueler. His mate refused to have another child with him. She wanted nothing to do with him, so he...tried to force himself on her, but before he could…” Yifan’s voice started to shake, but he didn’t stop speaking. “I killed him. I became the head alpha, but she was scared of me, since I’m my father’s son, so she ran and took her daughter, Meigui, my half-sister, with her.”

It was impossible to respond to that with words. Junmyeon was always so confident in his skills when it came to comforting people. He had soothed Baekhyun’s cries over a scraped knee when they were children, assured Jongin when he was in tears and frustrated with controlling his gift, and calmed down Kyungsoo whenever he was angry at the world around him. Those problems seemed so miniscule compared to what Yifan had told him. He didn’t know what to say, so he let his body go into action first.

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around him, pulling Yifan into a warm embrace that he hoped he found comforting. They barely knew each other, but whenever Junmyeon was around him, he felt the overwhelming urge to take care of Yifan. He wanted to be close to him, to never leave his space, to know everything about him. Yifan returned his hug and it was like a missing piece in Junmyeon’s heart had fallen into place. He instantly knew what to say.

“I can’t imagine what that must have been like,” Junmyeon said. “You’re so strong to have done that. Your people must be so grateful to you. They’re so lucky to have a head alpha who protects them like you do.”

“My father tormented them for years,” Yifan said. “I should have acted sooner.”

“You were young when he became the head alpha, weren’t you?” Junmyeon said. “Too young to act. I’m sure no one blames you for not taking action sooner. The way they trust you and look to you for guidance proves that. You can’t be mad at yourself for being too young to take control.”

Yifan put his face against Junmyeon’s neck and inhaled deeply. His nose pressed against the sensitive skin there and Junmyeon felt his legs start to shake. Yifan’s touch was making him feel weak and warm, like he was going into heat, even though his next heat wasn’t due for a month.

“You’re so kind,” Yifan said. “I don’t understand how someone can be so accepting.”

“It’s only because you haven’t given me a reason not to accept you.”

“Really?” he said. Yifan pulled away from the crook of his neck and pressed their foreheads together instead. “I just told you that I killed someone.”

“You did it for a noble reason.”

“How do you know that? I’ve given you no proof.”

“I trust you.”

“Why?”

“You have no reason to lie to me.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I…I don’t know,” Junmyeon said. “I just…feel in my soul that I’m meant to trust you. I can’t explain it properly, but whenever I look at you I…I know that you won’t hurt me.”

“Do you want to know what I feel when I look at you?”

“Yes.”

“I feel as if I’ll die if I don’t have you,” Yifan said. “You’re my mate. You’re mine. I know that you are. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“We don’t know each other,” Junmyeon said. “I’m a stranger to you. How can you possibly know that–”

The feeling of Yifan’s lips against his own was foreign. He had never kissed anyone before, so he didn’t know what to do. Yifan seemed to know though. He cupped the back of Junmyeon’s head, moving his lips and coaxing Junmyeon to do the same. It was slow and sure and he eventually found it easy to match what Yifan was doing. The kiss made him feel like he was floating, but it was also as if his entire soul had settled. He wasn’t worried about anything anymore. Junmyeon felt secure and like he had finally found something he didn’t even know he had been looking for.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Junmyeon said once they had parted. Tears were stinging at his eyes. “Why am I feeling this way?”

“I don’t know,” Yifan said. “Just know that I’m feeling it, too.”

As they continued to kiss, Junmyeon was reminded of something. When he was a child, Seonok used to tell him stories before he went to sleep. She had hundreds of stories memorized, but he always asked for the same one over and over again. The very first love story was between the Moon Goddess and a lone wolf who roamed the earth. Every night the wolf would look up to the sky and find comfort in her beauty. She would watch over him as she pulled the tides of the ocean and he sat on the shore. The Goddess fell so deeply in love with him that she gave him a part of her soul, allowing him to transform into a human so that he could speak to her. He told her about his travels and she continued to give him gifts as tokens of her love. The wolf could not only change forms, but he was physically strong, his senses were amplified, he could control the elements, he could control people’s minds, he could heal with a single touch, and some renditions of the story said that he could even fly.

Eventually, he became even lonelier, he liked talking to the Goddess, but he didn’t love her like she loved him. Instead of being heartbroken, her love for him was so strong that she gave the ability to turn into a human to a female wolf. They mated, but he wanted friends, so she gave every wolf the ability to shift. As he got older, the Goddess offered him a final gift, one of immortality, so he could stay with her forever. It was the first gift that he declined. He loved his mortal mate and wanted to die with her. When he did, the Goddess took back the piece of her soul and split it into infinite parts, so that every child would be given a gift as well.

The story ended with Seonok saying that one day a child with the power to pull the tides, just like the Goddess did every night, would find a child of the first wolf and that their souls would be instantly connected.

Junmyeon never believed that last part of the story. He liked hearing stories about the Goddess, but the idea of soulmates was ridiculous to him. It didn’t make any logical sense, but nothing about his feelings for Yifan made any sense either. They were strangers to each other, and yet Yifan told him such a personal story without hesitating. After hearing about his experience, all Junmyeon wanted to do was take Yifan into his arms and never let him go.

He needed to let go though. Junmyeon pushed Yifan’s shoulders, making him take a step back from him.

“I can’t do this,” Junmyeon said. “I can’t betray my pack like this.”

“How is letting me hold you betraying your pack?” Yifan said. “Don’t pretend like you don’t feel–”

“I was mistaken,” Junmyeon said. “Kissing you has made me realize that…that I feel nothing when you touch me.”

“Junmyeon, please don’t do this.”

“I have to go back to my pack,” Junmyeon said. “Please forget that this happened. I can tell Chanyeol to take you to see Meigui in the morning. And don’t ever talk to me again unless it’s about official pack business. Being alone with you is inappropriate and it’s making me have thoughts that I shouldn’t have.”

Junmyeon turned around and ran into the woods, ignoring Yifan calling after him. He was slow on his human legs, but he didn’t care. Just the sensation of running was keeping him distracted enough so that he wouldn’t burst into tears. The more distance he put between himself and Yifan, the heavier his heart felt.

Who he was in his fantasies was someone who fell madly in love with the alpha who was made for him. His fantasy self wasn’t bound by honor and duty. He was a free spirit who followed his heart and not his head. Junmyeon never wanted to truly become his fantasy self. He loved his pack. He loved his position as head omega. But now, running away from someone who made his heart sing for reasons he couldn’t explain, he desperately wished to transform into that version of himself that he kept locked away.


	13. Chapter 13

“Kyungsoo, are you even listening to me?”

“Yes, of course I am, Eomeoni.”

He took a sip of his tea and kept his eyes focused on the dark, stained wood of the table they were sitting around. Perfectly shaped dasik were arranged on a plate in the middle, but none of them had been touched.

“Jipyeong is handsome, successful, and comes from a long line of respected alphas,” Kyungsoo’s mother said. “He is an exceptional alpha who is in love with you.”

“He claims to be in love with me,” Kyungsoo said. “We’ve never spoken before. How can he possibly love me?”

Jipyeong, who was sitting next to him, snorted into his own tea cup. He had been doing that a lot since the meeting started. It was like he found every snide remark Kyungsoo made funny.

“I think I’m falling even more in love,” he said.

Kyungsoo tried his best to stop himself from rolling his eyes, before deciding that he didn’t particularly care if Jipyeong was offended or not. He rolled his eyes and in return received another amused chuckle from Jipyeong.

“You’re turning 19 in a week,” his mother said. “You are past the prime mating age. Most alphas already don’t like you because of your… demeanor. How can you possibly turn down this opportunity?”

No matter what he said, they wouldn’t understand. Kyungsoo looked at his two female parents who were sitting across from. His alpha mother, who sometimes insisted on being called “father” since she was his sire, had her arms folded across her chest. She was letting her mate do most of the talking, but Kyungsoo knew better than to let his guard down around her. His omega mother looked far more desperate and emotional, like she was only seconds away from pleading with him.

He came from a wealthy family who had given him over to the head alpha’s family after he was born so that he could be one of Junmyeon’s companions. They denied the money offered to them by Junmyeon’s parents. The pride of having an omega son handpicked by the head family was enough for them. Now, they didn’t look proud of him at all. They were frustrated and annoyed and disappointed.

“Jipyeong-ssi might love me, but I do not love him,” Kyungsoo said. “I refuse to mate with someone I don’t love.”

“Then learn to love him,” his mother said. “Jipyeong-ah, won’t you love our Kyungsoo?”

“Of course I will, Eomeoni,” he said. “I’ll cherish him.”

“I won’t cherish you back,” Kyungsoo said.

Once again, Jipyeong laughed. This time he muffled the sound with the back of his hand. With each comment Kyungsoo made, he seemed to find him more and more hilarious.

“Stop being so unreasonable,” she said. “The older you get, the less likely an alpha will want to even look at you. All of the exceptional ones will be taken, and your only choices will be the old men who already have multiple omegas. Jipyeong is _wonderful_ and you should be grateful that he’s taken an interest in an omega like you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It means that your rebellious attitude hasn’t turned him off,” his father said. Finally, she was speaking up. Her voice was deep and full of agitation. “You shaved your head out of boredom. You’ve ignored every proposal of every alpha that’s approached you. When asked about your future, you talk about farming for the rest of your days.”

“I’ve been thinking more about that lately,” Kyungsoo said. “I think my first crop will be buckwheat. Soybeans would also be–”

“Enough!” his father shouted, slamming her hand down on the table. The dasik shook so much that some of them fell off the plate and onto the table. “I’m sick of hearing your rude little comments. I don’t know how we went wrong with you. I thought Baekhyun would be the only stain to come out of that house the four of you were raised in. Junmyeon is perfect. Jongin is getting mated within the year. And you have every opportunity to be just as adored and treasured as they are, and yet you keep resisting.”

“I don’t want to be adored and treasured like some kind of object,” Kyungsoo said.

He thought that since they invited Jipyeong to tea, that they wouldn’t act like this. His mother would act sweet and kind and beg for him to see reason. When her efforts didn’t work, his father would come in and start demanding things from him. It was a pattern all of their conversations had followed lately. He couldn’t remember the last time he had tea with them and they asked him questions about how he was feeling and what his current interests were. Kyungsoo remembered cooking with his mother and learning archery with his father and spending days together, enjoying their company.

Now that he had been of mating age for a year, their relationship was slowly crumbling apart.

“I think we all know that’s not true,” his father said. Her glare seemed to be getting more disapproving by the second. “We’ve both seen you walking around town with that Chinese alpha whenever the nomad pack is in our village’s territory. You’re infatuated with him.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised by the accusation. He had never tried to disguise himself when he was with Yixing. It didn’t matter to him if people saw him walking with a strange and unknown alpha.

“I understand that some alphas can seem more… exciting than others,” his mother said. She placed a hand on her mate’s arm, like she was trying to soothe her. “We’re just worried about your attachment to that alpha. He’s not a good fit for you.”

“And someone I don’t even know is a good fit for me?” Kyungsoo said, gesturing to Jipyeong. “Why is he even here?”

“He’s here so that he can see the full extent of what he’s getting himself into,” his father said. “Mating with you won’t be easy and we have no intention of deceiving people. I want every prospective alpha to see exactly what you’re like.”

“Well, I’m always like this,” Kyungsoo said. He got to his feet and Jipyeong’s eyes followed him. “I’m irrational and angry and I’m a Chinese alpha’s whore. So, I suggest you give up, because I have no interest in ever being with any alpha.”

“Oh, Kyungsoo, stop being so dramatic,” his mother said. “Sit back down. No one called you a… a _paramour_.”

“I’m not sitting down,” he said. “I’m leaving. Call me again for tea when it’ll just be the three of us. I don’t appreciate being ambushed like this.”

Before any of them could get another word in, he walked out of the room. Kyungsoo quickly put on his boots and overcoat and then left the house, wrapping his coat tightly around himself. Snow was falling from the sky and he could see his breath clearly in front of him. A small group of guards from the main house were waiting for him, standing around the palanquin that had brought him there.

“Wait!”

Kyungsoo had no intention of stopping. He didn’t care how rude Jipyeong thought he was.

“Can you please stop and give me a chance to explain myself?”

His words didn’t persuade Kyungsoo to stop, but Jipyeong’s hand on his elbow stopped him from walking any further.

“What could you possibly have to say to me?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling his arm away.

“Let’s take a walk together,” Jipyeong said.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“You are so stubborn,” Jipyeong said. “I find that incredibly attractive.”

Kyungsoo scowled at him. Most alphas that approached him were turned off by his personality. He had never met an alpha so insistent on pursuing him after being rejected. Usually they all gave up easily, because none of them were that serious about him in the first place.

“Don’t ever speak to me again,” Kyungsoo said. “I want nothing to do with you.”

“You really won’t hear me out, huh?” Jipyeong said. “All I need is five minutes of your time.”

“If I give you five minutes, you’ll expect me to give you my life,” Kyungsoo said. “I have no intention of mating with you.”

He continued walking toward the palanquin. Jipyeong was an alpha he had been aware of for years. He was seven years older than Kyungsoo and the youngest member of their pack’s council. All mature omegas in their village had been clamoring for his attention ever since he was old enough to get mated. Kyungsoo had never been interested in him. Mating with such a high profile person seemed like a headache.

“I have some information for you that you might find useful,” Jipyeong said. “If you walk away now, I’ll never tell you what I know.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He imagined this “useful information” was something crude and sexual that Jipyeong thought would make him blush like he was in heat. Standing in the snow for so long was making him start to shiver. He didn’t want to stay outside for much longer, so he continued walking toward the palanquin.

“It’s about one of your friends,” Jipyeong said.

That made Kyungsoo stop walking. He didn’t turn around completely, but he did look over his shoulder. Jipyeong wasn’t looking at him with a smug smirk or a lecherous gaze. He was stoic, like he actually had important information for him.

“Just five minutes,” he said. “That’s all I need.”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo said.

They walked through his family’s garden. It wasn’t much of a sight in the middle of winter, but the snow reflecting the sun’s light was nice to look at. Kyungsoo kept an arm’s length distance from Jipyeong as they walked. Two of the guards who were acting as his escorts were following them, so he wasn’t too worried about Jipyeong doing anything inappropriate.

“I’m not in love with you,” Jipyeong said. “I told your parents that I was so that they would agree to a meeting.”

“That’s a relief.”

“Really?” he said. “Is there something wrong with an alpha loving you? Or is it because I’m not the alpha you want?”

“I don’t see what this has to do with the information you have for me,” Kyungsoo said.

“It doesn’t,” he said. “I just want to know more about you. But, I suppose my time is running out. I should get to the point, shouldn’t I?”

Jipyeong looked at the guards who were watching them. They weren’t close enough to be able to easily hear their conversation, but if they focused their hearing they would be able to. Kyungsoo didn’t know what Jipyeong could say to him that would be so private. He was starting to believe that he had lied to Kyungsoo just to spend a few minutes alone with him.

“Just say what you have to say,” Kyungsoo said.

“I’m going to touch you.”

“What?”

“Give the guards a signal that you’re all right with it.”

Before Kyungsoo could ask Jipyeong to explain what was going on, he looped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his chest. Jipyeong’s scent was so strong that it made his head spin and a strong wave of nausea crashed over him. Kyungsoo glanced at the guards who were rushing toward them. Without giving it much thought, he held up one of his hands to stop them from coming any closer.

Jipyeong dipped his head down. His lips were right against Kyungsoo’s ear as he spoke in a voice so soft that it was difficult for him to hear. There was no way the guards would be able to hear what he was saying.

“I know why Chanyeol has been so ill this past year,” he said. “I suggest you look into the council members. I’d do it myself, but I don’t want to have any part of this traced back to me.” He stepped back but kept his arm around Kyungsoo. Jipyeong changed his voice back to its normal tone. “I am serious about mating with you. I’d love to get to know you better.”

Kyungsoo was trying to process what he had been told. Was he implying that the council was responsible for Chanyeol being sick? How was that even possible? Was it only one person on the council or a group of them? He had so many questions, but Jipyeong seemed unwilling to explain things further.

“If you mate with me,” Jipyeong continued, “I won’t mind starting a farm together. That could be fun. I also won’t mind if you meet up with your Chinese alpha on occasion to spread your legs for him.”

The sharp sound of his palm hitting Jipyeong’s face seemed to echo throughout the garden. Kyungsoo knew that Jipyeong would be like any other alpha, no matter how much he tried to act like he wasn’t. He was grateful for the information about Chanyeol, but everything else about him was sickening.

“Your five minutes are up,” Kyungsoo said. “You should leave.”

“I suppose I should,” Jipyeong said, cradling his cheek that was slowly turning bright red. “I plan on keeping in touch.”

“Don’t bother,” Kyungsoo said.

He watched as Jipyeong walked away. One of the guards even shoved at him, making him walk faster.

“Are you all right?” the guard asked. “I’ve never seen an alpha grab you like that. We could have taken care of it for you.”

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo said. “I won’t see him again. He’s not worth the headache of reporting his behavior to the council.”

They escorted Kyungsoo back home. While he sat in the palanquin, he thought of every council member that he knew. Most of them were old and kept out of the public’s eye. He had never spoken with any of them before. Chanyeol would have spoken to them occasionally as Junmyeon’s personal guard, but he couldn’t imagine those conversations being very long. He couldn’t understand why any of them would want to hurt Chanyeol, let alone how they would go about doing it. How could someone make a person ill?

“I’m home,” Kyungsoo said as he took his shoes off in the entranceway. Seungwan took his overcoat from him and dusted the snow from the top of his hat before taking that as well. “What has everyone been up to today?”

“Junmyeon-oppa has been with his mother and the head family all day,” she said. “Head Alpha Sewoo’s mate’s condition is getting worse. They don’t think it’ll be long until she passes.”

“That’s a shame,” Kyungsoo said.

Sehun’s grandmother was a kind beta woman who had been weak and frail for a couple of years now. Her illness had only gotten worse this winter. It was like the cold was leeching the life out of her. Kyungsoo knew how much Junmyeon liked visiting her, so he knew he was taking it hard. Sewoo had to be the most troubled though. People always told him that losing a mate was like losing a limb. Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine going through that sort of pain. He had seen the effects of Junmyeon’s mother losing her mate. She was a shell of herself now.

“Jongin just finished with his lessons for today,” she said. “I think he’s in the kitchen.”

“Thanks, Seungwan,” he said.

Kyungsoo walked through the house to get to the kitchen. Jongin was sitting at a small table in the corner with Seonok, peeling chestnuts for Dongil to roast. He looked up as soon as Kyungsoo entered the room.

“How are your parents?” he asked.

“They’re up to their usual tricks,” Kyungsoo said, joining them at the table. “They introduced me to another alpha today.”

“That’s wonderful!” Seonok said. “Who are they? Are you going to be mated soon?”

“Of course not,” Kyungsoo said. “I turned him down. It was Kim Jipyeong.”

“ _Kim Jipyeong_?” Seonok said. “You rejected Kim Jipyeong? Kyungsoo, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that he’s not an alpha worth my time,” he said. “He’s too full of himself. And he said some inappropriate things to me.”

“What kind of inappropriate things?” Dongil asked.

He placed a plate of freshly roasted chestnuts on the table before crossing his arms over his chest. Dongil was a short beta with thinning hair and a slim frame. He wasn’t a physical threat to an alpha, but he often liked to boast about his past self. Apparently he had been a high ranking officer in the military. He often told them (most likely fictional) stories of his brave feats.

“He said that if I mated with him, then he wouldn’t mind if I occasionally spread my legs for another alpha,” Kyungsoo said.

Seonok started to cough around the chestnut she had popped into her mouth. Jongin hit her on the back a few times, causing the chestnut to fall out onto the table.

“So, he’s obviously out of the question then,” Jongin said. “That’s such a weird thing to say to someone. Especially an omega he’s interested in.”

“I don’t think he’s actually interested in me,” Kyungsoo said. “The more I think about it, the more certain I am that he only said it to get a reaction out of me.”

“Why would he want to do that?”

Kyungsoo was about to tell him that he would explain it to him later, but then he stopped himself. The clue Jipyeong had given him about Chanyeol’s health might lead to nothing. He could have just been messing with Kyungsoo’s head for his own amusement. Telling Jongin that he might have an idea of why Chanyeol had been ill would only be giving him false hope. He would keep this to himself until he found more concrete proof.

“That’s just the type of alpha he is, I suppose,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m not interested in alphas who like to play games.”

“Good thinking, Kyungsoo,” Seonok said. Almost choking on a chestnut seemed to have completely changed her tune. “You should be with a good alpha. One who is straightforward and honest. An honorable alpha. Like Head Alpha Sewoo. He’s only our temporary leader, but he’s been doing an exceptional job.”

“Don’t remind me,” Dongil said. “We only have two years left with him. I want him to take the role permanently. I can’t imagine Oh Sehun being mature enough to take over in two years.”

“Sehun will be a great head alpha,” Jongin said. “He’s been training for so long.”

“Good training doesn’t always lead to good leadership,” Dongil said. “He reminds me of a commanding officer I worked under when I was in the army. It was about 40 – no, 42 years ago. I was a young man with a full head of hair and a dream…”

Dongil’s story went on for nearly an hour. By the time he was done, the chestnuts were gone and Jongin was starting to doze off. Kyungsoo helped Seonok clean up the kitchen before he went to his own room to kill time before dinner. He sat at his desk, staring at a blank piece of paper with his pen held in his hand in a tight grip.

A month had passed since the nomad pack had left their territory to spend the winter in the capital. Every time they left, Kyungsoo felt a piece of himself go with them. Baekhyun’s absence was so obvious in their home. It was like a bright light had been dimmed to the point that it was almost extinguished. The light only came back to life when Baekhyun was with them again.

During the fall, Kyungsoo had spent more time with Yixing than he ever had before. They went on walks together through town. Yixing helped him with his Chinese skills and he helped Yixing with Korean. He listened to everything Kyungsoo said. They mostly wouldn’t talk though. It was so bizarre, being so close to someone that he barely knew. Words weren’t their first choice of communication. Kyungsoo felt like he could read Yixing with a single glance and it was almost thrilling to know that Yixing could do the same for him.

So, he was taken off guard when Yixing handed him a letter before the nomad pack left. The curiosity had been killing him. He read the letter the day after he received it. It was written in Korean with perfect grammar. Kyungsoo knew Yixing most likely asked one of the Korean members of his pack to help him with it. Minseok or Jongdae would be the ones he asked. He couldn’t imagine Baekhyun being able to keep something like this to himself.

Kyungsoo kept the letter in the top drawer of the chest in his room that contained all of his possessions. Every night he took it out and read each word carefully, like he was staining the words into his heart. Kyungsoo had been trying to write a letter to him, but none of his attempts had been very successful. He wanted to be able to hand it to Yixing when they first saw each other, when the nomad pack would pass through the area again in the spring.

He picked up the letter from Yixing and took a deep breath before reading it for what had to be the hundredth time.

_Kyungsoo,_

_I’m not sure how to start this. I’ve never written anyone a letter before. I don’t know what people even talk about in letters. I could mention the weather, but we’re in the same area right now, so of course you know what the weather is like here. I think I’m writing this because we’ll be leaving soon. I like the idea of leaving this behind for you. I like thinking about a part of me staying with you even though I’m away._

_My pack mates have always told me that I’m not the best with my words. I’m too quiet. When I do talk, the things I say don’t make any sense. You always seem to understand me just fine though. I always look forward to talking with you, but what I look forward to the most is just sitting with you in silence. Hopefully that doesn’t sound rude. If someone else read this letter I know they would think that sounds rude, but I know that you understand._

_I won’t be able to be by your side every day after we leave. While I’m gone, I know that I’ll mostly spend my days longing to see you again. I wonder if you’ll feel the same. I hope you will._

_I think I’ll write more letters to you while I’m gone. I don’t know if I’ll send them. I might just keep them until I can hand them to you in person. I know that’s not how letter writing usually works, but I want to make sure you receive all the words I write for you._

_Zhang Yixing_

Kyungsoo read the letter three more times before he dropped it on his desk. He placed his face in his hands, easily feeling how warm his cheeks had become. Yixing was right. Kyungsoo could understand him perfectly. And that was all he had ever looked for in an alpha. Having a life partner was never a necessity for him. He never actively searched for a mate. Yixing just naturally crossed paths with him and he was everything Kyungsoo could possibly want.

Writing a letter to him and expressing his feelings was easier said than done though. Most nights he laid wide awake in his bed, thinking up pages of letters to write for Yixing. The next morning he would wake up, sit at his desk, dip his pen in ink, and then never write a single word. He didn’t know what he would do when Yixing returned and brought him a stack of letters and Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to give him back a single one.

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin said, knocking on his door before sliding it open. “Dinner is almost ready.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Jongin didn’t leave right away. His eyes lingered on the letter Kyungsoo had left on his desk. He must have appeared frustrated, because Jongin’s mouth turned into a worried frown.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Are you still thinking about that alpha you met with today?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said. “I haven’t given him another thought.”

“Is something else going on?”

“Well, yes,” Kyungsoo said. “Have you ever written a letter before?”

“A letter?” Jongin said. “I’ve written a few. To my parents and my sisters. I’ve written Baekhyun-hyung some too, but I can’t exactly send those. It helps to write them when I’m missing him though. I’ve also, um, written Chanyeol a few as well.” He sat down in front of Kyungsoo’s desk. “Who are you trying to write to?”

“Yixing,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh. “He wrote me one before he left and I want to write one for him. I don’t know what to say though.”

“I always think it’s best to start with something small,” Jongin said. “Mention the weather or what you ate for breakfast. It all seems to flow from there.”

“Maybe for you,” Kyungsoo said. “I can talk about the weather for a full page, but I don’t think I’ll be able to continue into anything more… meaningful.”

Expressing his feelings wasn’t something that came naturally to him. Unless those feelings were agitation or annoyance. He wasn’t a cold person. Kyungsoo could talk to Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Jongin for hours about his struggles and emotions. He was comfortable joking around and opening up to Chanyeol and Sehun as well. It was difficult for him to add someone new to the small list of people he felt at home with.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Jongin said. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Like what?”

“Like all you want to do is impress someone,” he said. “I don’t know Yixing that well, but I get the feeling that he’d be ecstatic to read ten pages about the weather, if you were the one writing them. You should just write what you feel. Don’t worry too much about whether or not it’s perfect.”

Kyungsoo rested his cheek on one of his hands as he looked at Jongin. He was only a year older than him, but he had never felt as close in age to him as he did in that moment.

“You’ve really grown up well, Jongin-ah,” he said.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jongin said.

The two ate dinner alone since Junmyeon was still with his mother and Sehun’s family. Baekhyun’s presence was missed even more when there were only two of them in a room. Kyungsoo hoped he was doing well in the capital. When he had last seen him, before the nomad pack left, his spirits had been high. It was like he was floating on a cloud without any danger of ever falling. Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun was looking for more than an ideal alpha on his journey; he was also looking for a sense of self that had been missing.

After dinner, Kyungsoo took his bath and then talked with Jongin in his room for a while. Junmyeon still hadn’t returned home by the time he returned to his own bedroom. He would more than likely stay the night with his mother at her home since it was so late.

Kyungsoo looked up at the ceiling as he tried to make himself fall asleep. His mind went back to Jipyeong’s words about Chanyeol’s mysterious illness. If a council member, or multiple council members, were responsible for this, it would be almost impossible for him to find out why by himself. He was an unmated omega with no direct connections to the council. None of them would speak to him.

Sehun would be the perfect partner to help him discover what was going on. He was the future head alpha, so all of the council members wanted to get on his good side. They wouldn’t think twice about any questions he asked. If they were successful, and managed to find a rotten member of the group, then Sehun would be even more trusted and beloved by their pack. The most important factor was how much Sehun loved Chanyeol. They were as close as blood brothers. Kyungsoo knew Sehun would do anything to help him be healthy again.

With his mind made up, Kyungsoo thought it would be easy for him to fall asleep. One issue in his thought was settled, but another one was still bothering him. He got out of bed and made his way to his desk. Kyungsoo lit a few candles and took out a clean sheet of paper, his pen, and a pot of ink.

He thought of Jongin’s advice, to start with something small and then let the rest of the words flow out of him.

_Yixing,_

_I don’t know how to write a letter either. I’ve tried starting this so many times, but I never know what I want to say to you. It’s winter now and it’s been snowing all day. I imagine it’s even colder where you are since you’re further north. I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m sure you don’t care about the weather._

_When I first read your letter, it overwhelmed me. I’ve been told that I’m not easy to read, but you somehow see right through me. When you’re away, I’m often thinking about when the next time I’ll be able to see you again. And you’re right, I do understand. Sitting in silence with you is one of my favorite things to do. I like that you never make me feel like I have to fill in the silence with words. We can just exist together and that feels like more than enough for me._

_I hope you’re doing well. When your pack passes through this area again, hopefully you can tell me all about the places you’ve been. Or we could always just sit together and not say anything at all. Being with you makes me feel so content. I don’t know how else to describe it._

_Do Kyungsoo_

After rereading the letter, Kyungsoo couldn’t come to the conclusion of whether or not he actually liked it. Writing it had felt embarrassing, but it was also freeing in a way. He didn’t know if he would ever give this to Yixing. Putting some of his feelings into words and down on paper was nice. He would probably write a lot more letters until he came up with the perfect one to give to Yixing.

Kyungsoo bit his lip, thinking over his connection with him. They could write letters and enjoy each other’s company as much as they wanted, but nothing between them had really progressed. He feared that things never would. Kyungsoo had given it more thought, and he knew that he didn’t want to live in the nomad pack. His village was his home and he liked how small and quaint and familiar it was. But Yixing was so used to traveling that Kyungsoo was sure this tiny town would suffocate him.


	14. Chapter 14

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun, stop! Can you just hold on?”

At the sound of Jongdae calling his name, Baekhyun stopped walking through the crowded market street. He turned around to see Jongdae trying to force his way between two large alphas. The alphas didn’t seem interested in moving aside, so Jongdae had to walk around them.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Jongdae asked. “We have all day to shop and look around.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said. “I’m just excited.” He placed his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders so that he could push himself up on to his tiptoes. “I thought Tao was with you.”

“He was, but he got distracted, so I left him behind.”

“Some little old man was making candy on a street corner?”

“Exactly,” Jongdae said.

“He’s so cute,” Baekhyun said. “He tries to act all tough, but he’s like a little kid.”

“That sounds like someone else I know.”

“Really? Who?”

“You,” Jongdae said before taking his hand and guiding him through the busy street.

It was his first time in Hanseong, the capital city of their country. Baekhyun had always wanted to visit it, but no one had ever let him. Growing up, he was made to believe that there was no reason to venture too far outside of their territory lines. It was strange to think that in less than a year he had not only gone to the very south of the country, but also further north to the capital. He was seeing more of the world than he had ever seen before and he hadn’t even left Korea.

“I don’t act like I’m tough,” Baekhyun said.

“Maybe not, but you do act like you’re a serious adult when we all know you’re not,” Jongdae said. He stopped in front of a stand where an old woman was selling brightly colored sweets that Baekhyun had never seen before. “You’re pretty cute, too.”

Before Baekhyun could respond to that, Jongdae started talking to the shop owner. He was almost glad that he hadn’t gotten the chance to respond, because he didn’t know what he would say. It wasn’t the first time a friend had called him cute. Chanyeol and Jongin always said it in a teasing way. Kyungsoo called him cute when he wanted to annoy him. Jongdae saying it felt different somehow. Maybe it was because the compliment actually seemed genuine.

“What are these, Ahjumma?” Jongdae asked, pointing to a plate of small colorful cakes.

“I’m not sure,” she said. “My mate is the chef, not me. I’m just here to sell things. All I know is that they’re a treat from the west. A man came here months ago and taught my mate how to make them and now they’re all she makes.”

“But what are they?” Jongdae asked. “What are the ingredients–”

“I just told you that I don’t know,” she said.

“We’ll take two,” Baekhyun said.

The woman smiled at him brightly before wrapping up two of the cakes. After handing them to Baekhyun, she looked at Jongdae expectantly.

“Pay the nice ahjumma, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said, nudging his side.

“You’re the one who ordered them.”

“I don’t have any money on me.”

“What a spoiled omega,” Jongdae said.

Those words would have been like a slap to the face if anyone else had said them. From Jongdae, it almost felt like an endearing compliment or a sweet nickname. He rolled his eyes at Baekhyun, but his mouth was turned up into a smile as he paid the shop owner.

As they continued to walk through the market, Baekhyun took a bite of the cake, his eyes widening as he tasted how sweet it was. It was much sweeter than any yakgwa or rice cake he had before. The cake was so soft it practically melted in his mouth.

“Oh, wow,” Baekhyun said. “This is so strange. Have you tried yours yet?”

“Not yet,” Jongdae said. “Is it good?”

“I’m honestly not sure,” he said. “It’s different and very sweet, but I can’t decide if I actually like it or not.”

“If you can’t determine whether or not you like it, you probably don’t like it.”

Baekhyun supposed that made sense, but he took another bite. He had made Jongdae pay for it, so he wasn’t going to let it go to waste. Even if all the sugar felt like it was unpleasantly coating his tongue.

He looked up at the sky, happy to see that it was a clear blue. It had snowed heavily for their first few weeks of staying in the area. No one had left their camp except for a small group of hunters. This was their first day actually in the city. He always heard stories of how beautiful the capital was in the spring, but he thought it was lovely in winter. The cold weather didn’t stop people from going to the streets either. Shops were open and people were pushing their way through the market place and often to the front of long lines. It was hard to believe that it was only one of the many markets in Hanseong. The one in his hometown seemed so much smaller now.

Because it was so crowded, Baekhyun kept bumping into people. No one paid attention to him. It was almost freeing, having eyes go right past him. In smaller villages they had stopped at to buy supplies, every alpha in the town would approach him. Now, it was like no one saw him. Just as he was taking in how liberating it felt to not be noticed by anyone, a sharp pain started at his finger and then shot up his arm.

“Ow!” he said, holding his hand up to his face to see that the tip of his index finger was bright red.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae said. “I thought I had it under better control.”

“Had what under better control?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae didn’t answer him right away. He circled his hand around Baekhyun’s wrist and led him off the street and into a narrow alley. Once they stopped, he looked at Baekhyun’s finger and winced when he saw how red it was.

“Our hands must have brushed as we were walking,” Jongdae said. He squeezed the fingertip between two of his fingers and his thumb. “Can you feel that?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun said, snatching his hand away and holding it against his chest. “What’s going on?”

“I was distracted and when I get distracted my gift gets harder to control,” Jongdae said.

“Your gift?”

Baekhyun didn’t know what Jongdae’s gift was. To some people the Goddess’s gifts were meant to be kept a secret, while others had no problem flaunting it. When he joined the nomad pack, he hadn’t asked anyone what their gift was out of common courtesy. He knew that Yixing had healing abilities. Zitao told him, without asking, that his gift was to control the flow of time (something he never demonstrated to Baekhyun, so he wasn’t sure if he could believe him or not). Lu Han casually used his gift almost every day. He could move things without touching them.

Now, Jongdae was in front of him, cupping his hands together. At first Baekhyun wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be looking at, but then tiny strands of what looked like lightning hummed and danced in his hands.

“I’ve never seen an elemental gift like that before,” Baekhyun said.

“I guess I must be special,” Jongdae said. “I can control storms, too. Well, I should be able to. My father had the same gift, but, well you already know. He passed before he could teach me how to use it.”

“You seem to already have good control over it,” Baekhyun said.

“I do, except for when I’m–”

“Distracted?” Baekhyun said.

“Right.”

“What distracted you?”

He imagined Jongdae saw something alarming. There were so many people in the market place that it wasn’t difficult to believe that at least one person was acting strangely enough to draw Jongdae’s attention.

“It’s not important,” Jongdae said. “I just wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun said, looking at his finger. It was now a light pink and the pain had faded. “It doesn’t hurt at all anymore.”

“Good,” he said. “I’m glad. And I’m sorry.”

They stepped out of the alley and back onto the busy street. Baekhyun looked ahead to see if he could try and understand what Jongdae had been looking at. Everything seemed relatively normal until his eyes settled on Minseok and Lu Han. They were together at a tteokbokki stand, feeding each other rice cakes while laughing. Both of their faces were pink from the cold and they were standing close together. It made sense that Jongdae was distracted by them, but for some reason it made Baekhyun feel disappointed.

“Gege!” Jongdae shouted, waving his arms in the air.

Baekhyun thought at first that he was trying to get Lu Han’s attention, but he wasn’t looking the right direction. He turned around to see Yixing walking toward them with a bright smile. That was a relief. Baekhyun didn’t want to join Minseok and Lu Han and be forced to watch as Jongdae tried to act like he was fine. His love for Minseok was unlike anything Baekhyun had ever seen before. It was strong and steady and almost tragic.

“I didn’t think you were coming to the market today,” Jongdae said.

“I wasn’t,” Yixing said. “I just thought of something I would like to buy, so I decided to come.”

“What do you want to buy?” Jongdae asked.

“A journal.”

“I didn’t know you journaled,” Baekhyun said.

He associated journaling with scholars or more sentimental people, oftentimes women and omegas. It was strange to think of an alpha being interested in journaling.

“I don’t,” Yixing said. “I just thought buying a journal would be more convenient.”

“Convenient for what exactly?” Baekhyun asked.

Yixing and Jongdae shared a look. They had known each other for years and were close, so Baekhyun had no idea what they were saying without words. He could understand the connection though. Baekhyun knew that he could communicate with his friends back home with just a single glance.

“You haven’t told him,” Jongdae said. “Are you hiding it from him for some reason?”

“No,” Yixing said. “He’s never asked.”

“It’s a very specific thing,” Jongdae said. “I’d be surprised if he did ask.”

“Should I tell him?” Yixing said.

“Tell me what?” Baekhyun asked.

“I don’t see why you shouldn’t tell him,” Jongdae said. “He might be able to give you some pointers.”

“Pointers about what?” Baekhyun said.

“You’re right,” Yixing said. He finally looked away from Jongdae and addressed Baekhyun instead. “I’ve been writing Kyungsoo letters. I haven’t been sending any of them though since I want to hand them to him directly when I see him again. I thought a journal would be better than trying to keep track of individual papers.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun said.

He was both surprised and not at all fazed by the admission. Yixing had never hidden his affection for Kyungsoo. If anything, Baekhyun was surprised by his own jealousy. He liked Yixing a lot. It was like all the traits he looked for in an alpha had been put into the perfect person, but, unlike all other alphas he had come across, Yixing showed no interest in him. Baekhyun had been able to control his attraction for him and not let it get too strong, but it still hurt.

Kyungsoo was one of his best friends. He was like a brother to Baekhyun. When they were young Kyungsoo had never shown any interest in mating, but now he had an alpha he actually liked and who cared for him as well. Baekhyun knew he should be happy for him, for both of them. And he mostly was, but he couldn’t control his own envy.

“Do you think he won’t like it?” Yixing asked. “Is it too much?”

“No, I think he’ll really appreciate it,” Baekhyun said.

He could perfectly picture the look on Kyungsoo’s face once Yixing handed him the journal full of letters. His face would be bright red and he would stumble over his words of gratitude and Yixing would probably smile at him like he was the most precious, endearing person to ever exist.

“Good,” Yixing said. “I don’t want to overwhelm him. I’m just… so fond of him and I want him to know that.”

Baekhyun didn’t ask the question that he knew would have to be asked one day. How did the two of them plan on making their relationship work long-term? Writing letters and being together a few months out of a year was sweet, but it couldn’t last forever. One of them would have to make the decision to leave their pack so that they could be mated. Baekhyun didn’t get the impression that either of them was willing to let go of their own pack so easily.

He walked with Yixing and Jongdae to a small shop that was selling writing utensils and stacks and scrolls of blank paper. Yixing talked to the shop owner while Baekhyun looked at ink brushes with Jongdae.

“This one is pretty,” Jongdae said, holding up a brush that had a depiction of a plum blossom tree carved into it.

“Do you plan on writing letters, too?” Baekhyun asked.

“No,” Jongdae said. He placed the brush back. “I don’t have anyone to write to.”

“You could write to me.”

“I see you every day.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t write to me,” Baekhyun said. “And we could always buy our students some nicer pens.”

“These are too expensive,” Jongdae said. “If we gave our students specialty items like this, they would just lose them.”

Yixing took his time examining every journal the shop had for sale. He flipped through each book, feeling the texture of the paper and trying to decide if the pages were too big or too small. Baekhyun waited at the entrance with Jongdae, keeping his coat wrapped tightly around himself to help protect him from the cold.

“We finally found you two.”

Baekhyun and Jongdae turned around at the same time to see Minseok and Lu Han entering the shop. Their arms were linked together and that didn’t go unnoticed by Jongdae. His eyes seemed to be glued to where their elbows were crossed.

“I didn’t know you were looking for us,” Baekhyun said.

“We saw you a while ago when we were eating tteokbokki,” Minseok said. “I wanted to talk to you, but when I looked again you two were gone.”

That must have been when Jongdae dragged him into the alley to show Baekhyun his gift. It was good that Minseok and Lu Han hadn’t followed them. Jongdae wasn’t good at hiding his feelings. Baekhyun was almost positive that Minseok already knew how Jongdae felt about him. The two had been each other’s family since they were children. There was no way he didn’t know.

“We must have entered a shop or something,” Jongdae said. “I’ve been busy showing Baekhyun around.”

It wasn’t a lie, but it definitely wasn’t the truth either. Minseok looked suspicious, but Baekhyun decided to come to his rescue.

“I’ve made him take me to every single shop here,” Baekhyun said. “This is my first time in the capital, so I don’t want to miss anything.”

“That’s nice of you,” Minseok said to Jongdae. “Can we talk for a minute outside? I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Jongdae asked.

“I’ll tell you once we’re outside.”

The two left the shop, leaving Baekhyun with Lu Han and Yixing, who was still trying to find the perfect journal. He had no idea why Minseok wanted to talk to Jongdae and he didn’t feel like it was his place to ask questions. His friendships with the members of the nomad pack were getting stronger, but sometimes he still felt like he didn’t completely belong.

“So, how has the search for the perfect alpha been going lately?” Lu Han asked.

“I haven’t really been looking,” Baekhyun said. “It’s weird. I thought I would be in a rush to find an alpha, but I’ve liked taking time for myself. What about you? Has anyone caught your eye?”

It wasn’t the smoothest way to bring up the question he had wanted to ask for months. Minseok’s attraction toward Lu Han felt obvious, but it was difficult for Baekhyun to tell if that attraction went both ways. Maybe now that he had some time alone with Lu Han, he would be able to get an answer.

“Not really,” Lu Han said. “There are plenty of pretty girls in our pack, but we’re all so close that they feel like my sisters. I’ve gotten to know other girls in the different villages we’ve visited. No one has stood out to me though. I think I’ll wait to get mated until we’re back in China. I want to mate with someone from the same country as me.”

That was all of the information Baekhyun needed to know that, like Jongdae, Minseok was also stuck in an unrequited love. He felt bad for the two of them, but also strangely hopeful. They were two beta men who found other men attractive, so it wasn’t like it was impossible for them to fall in love.

While that was valuable information, something else Lu Han said was sticking with him more.

“The pack is heading back to China?” he said. “When?”

“In the next few years,” Lu Han said. “You’ll have to ask Yifan for all of the details. The people in our pack are starting to get restless. We like Korea, but there’s truly no place like home. Yifan has contacts in China who have been trying to secure land for the pack. We won’t be a travelling pack for much longer.”

“I didn’t know the pack was planning for something like that,” Baekhyun said. “No one told me about it.”

“Well, none of us expect you to stay for much longer,” Lu Han said. “We all like you and we’re happy to have you in our pack, but you’re looking for a mate. One day you’ll find one and leave us.”

He was right. Baekhyun had never had any intention of staying with the nomad pack for his entire life. If he met a good alpha in another village, he would mate with them and settle down. He could even return to his home village and live with Junmyeon and Sehun for the rest of his days. Or he could live a single life in the capital, enjoying the bustling city and his independence.

Baekhyun looked over at Yixing who had narrowed down his search to two journals. Both of them were bound with leather and almost identical. Knowing that the nomad pack wouldn’t be in Korea for much longer made him even more worried for Kyungsoo. He had no idea how those two could possibly have a future together.

A few more people entered the small shop, instantly making it feel crowded and stuffy, despite the cold temperature outside. Baekhyun took this as the perfect opportunity to get some fresh air and think about his options.

“It’s getting crowded in here,” he said. “I’m going to go outside and wait with Minseok-hyung and Jongdae.”

“All right,” Lu Han said. “I’ll stay in here with Yixing. I think he’s almost done.”

Baekhyun left the shop, going from a cramped small space to a crowded street. He couldn’t decide which one felt more open. He looked around, seeing Minseok and Jongdae talking at the opposite side of the road. They seemed to be in an argument. The sight of it made him feel uneasy. Those two had such a calm and strong relationship. He had never seen them argue before.

Deciding to cross the street to join them, Baekhyun pushed through the crowd until he was close enough to hear what they were saying.

“I just want you to be careful,” Minseok said. “I don’t think you know what you’re doing.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jongdae asked.

“It means that you shouldn’t get so close to Baekhyun,” Minseok said. “He’s a pretty omega and he laughs at your jokes and you work together teaching the pack members, so I understand why you like him, but–”

“Baekhyun is my friend,” Jongdae said. “That’s all. Why would you think–”

“Because he’s different and interesting,” Minseok said. “You can be too nice. You open yourself up to new people too easily. I don’t want you to fall in love with him only to get hurt when he decides to mate with an alpha.”

“You don’t want me to fall in love with someone unattainable? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Exactly.”

“That’s hilarious coming from you.”

Before Minseok could respond, Baekhyun stepped between the two of them. They were so absorbed in their argument that they both jumped in surprise when they saw him.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Jongdae said.

“It didn’t look like nothing,” Baekhyun said. “You both look upset and I heard you say my name a couple of times. Did I do something wrong?”

He had heard a lot more of their conversation than he was letting on. Baekhyun didn’t want to confront them with all he had heard, because he was still processing it for himself. Minseok seemed to think that Jongdae had feelings for him, but Jongdae denied it and Baekhyun knew that was because Jongdae was in love with Minseok who was in love with Lu Han who was only interested in women and Baekhyun didn’t like Jongdae, but now all he could think about was being with Jongdae and this was all so confusing.

“No, of course not,” Minseok said. “Jongdae and I were just… it doesn’t matter. You don’t need to worry about anything, Baekhyun.”

“Are you sure everything’s all right?” Baekhyun asked.

“Of course,” Minseok said. “I’m going to go check on Han and Yixing. They’ve been in that shop for too long.”

Minseok left without another word to either of them. Jongdae watched him go, his expression of hopelessness getting stronger with every step Minseok took.

“Just to be clear,” Baekhyun said, “you’re definitely not in love with me, right?”

“I knew you heard our conversation,” Jongdae said. “And no, I’m not in love with you.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

“Why?” Jongdae said. “Because I’m an average-looking beta who’s undeserving of your attention.”

“No,” Baekhyun said. “I’m relieved because we’re friends and I know how you feel about Minseok-hyung and I don’t want to be someone’s second choice.”

“You have nothing to worry about then,” Jongdae said. “I’m not in love with you.”

“And you’re not going to fall in love with me in the future?”

“Of course not,” he said. “I think it’s obvious to both of us that I’m too hung up on Minseok-hyung to ever look at anyone else.”

“Then promise me,” Baekhyun said. “Promise you’ll never fall in love with me, because right now I just need friends and I can’t deal with anything complicated–”

“I promise,” Jongdae said.

As soon as Lu Han told him about the pack’s plans to head to China in a few years, he felt an enormous amount of pressure. He hadn’t even been trying to look for a mate lately. Baekhyun was happy to enjoy his days making friends and seeing new places. Now, he felt as if he was going to start counting down the days until he would have to separate from the pack. He hoped he could find a good mate before that happened.

“Thank you, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said. “I know we tease each other a lot, but your friendship means so much to me.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Jongdae said. “Let’s go find the others. I’ll make Yixing-hyung buy you some food.”

“How chivalrous of–”

“Baekhyun.”

The sound of his name being called wasn’t usually something that stopped him in his tracks and filled him with dread. It was a strange sensation, feeling like he was being held captive because of someone saying his name.

“It’s you, isn’t it?”

He never thought he would have to hear that voice again. Baekhyun truly believed that he was free from him after he was banished from their pack.

“Look at me, Baekhyun.”

It wasn’t an alpha’s command, but the tone of his voice made Baekhyun want to turn around. He remembered what it had been like to be commanded by him. It had only happened once, but the feeling of his body not belonging to himself anymore had been terrifying.

He looked over his shoulder to see Moonsik approaching them. Almost his entire face was scarred from being burnt by Chanyeol’s gift. His hair was growing in patches on his head. What Baekhyun couldn’t understand was how his clothes looked so expensive. They were intricately designed and made of high quality materials. He remembered Head Alpha Sewoo telling Moonsik when he was banished that he wasn’t allowed to bring any money or possessions with him.

“I never thought I would see that face again,” Moonsik said. “I didn’t think it was you at first, but I don’t know any other young omegas with white hair like yours.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae said in a low voice. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Baekhyun found that the touch grounded him. “Who’s this?”

“Someone I don’t want to be around,” Baekhyun said.

That was all he needed to say. Jongdae wrapped an arm around him and started walking in the opposite direction. They didn’t make it far before Moonsik grabbed Baekhyun’s elbow.

“I’m not done talking to you,” he said. “Why are you in the capital? Did you get banished, too? Let me guess, you wouldn’t let any alpha touch you, so they all got sick of looking at you and kicked you out.”

“Let go of me,” Baekhyun said, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking. “I want nothing to do with you.”

“That’s too bad,” Moonsik said. “I have a lot that I want to say to you.”

“He made himself clear,” Jongdae said. “You should go. Baekhyun doesn’t care about anything you have to say.”

“And who are you supposed to be?”

Jongdae didn’t answer him. His arm around Baekhyun tightened and he continued to walk away. Moonsik didn’t give up though. He followed them through the marketplace and kept yelling at them to stop. Baekhyun took comfort in the number of people around them. He was safe. Moonsik wouldn’t try to hurt him when there were so many people. That was what he kept telling himself.

They walked as quickly as they could through the crowd until there was a break in it. A residential area was at the end of the market, so there were fewer people walking around. It gave them a chance to run out of Moonsik’s sight. Jongdae pulled him into another alley and stood in front of him, using his back to shield Baekhyun. He saw Moonsik walk past them and his heart leapt up into his throat. As soon as he was out of sight, Baekhyun felt like he could breathe again.

His legs were weak, so he sat down on the ground, holding a hand over his heart.

“Are you all right?” Jongdae asked, crouching down in front of him. “Who was that?”

“Moonsik,” Baekhyun said. “He’s an alpha from my village. He wanted me to mate with him, but I turned him down. He wouldn’t stop asking though and one day things… escalated. He was banished from our village. I didn’t think I’d ever see him again, but he’s here and – and – Jongdae I can’t be in this city anymore.”

“Of course you can,” he said. “Hanseong is a big place. It’s unlikely you’ll see him again and if you do, there will always be a pack member there to keep you safe. You shouldn’t let his presence ruin your experience here.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said. “I know that, but… but the moment I saw him, I was reminded of how weak I am. I couldn’t stop him from harassing me. Even after he left I almost gave in and mated with an alpha I didn’t love. It’s like he’s a walking reminder of the life I left behind.”

He hated feeling like this. Baekhyun never wanted to give anyone a reason to label him as a weak and pathetic omega. But sitting in an alley, feeling like he could cry at any second after a short interaction with someone from his past, was proving how weak he really was.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that,” Jongdae said. “I don’t think you’re weak at all. You’re one of the bravest people I know.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes, I do.”

Jongdae pulled him into a tight hug. He held the back of Baekhyun’s head with one of his hands, his fingers stroking through his hair in a way that felt comforting. Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time someone had held him. It had probably been Junmyeon, giving him an extra hug before he left. That had been almost two months ago.

“All I’ve done since we met is give you trouble,” Baekhyun said. “You’re the one who saved me from getting mated. You helped me find a role in the pack. You keep me company when I’m lonely. And now you even helped me run away from that alpha.”

“I’m not complaining though, am I?” Jongdae said. “I’m happy to have you in my life.”

Baekhyun finally wrapped his arms around Jongdae in return, sighing into the embrace. He had missed being held and taken care of. Ever since he joined the nomad pack, he had wanted to be completely independent. Relying on someone he trusted was something he had missed.

“I’m happy to have you in my life, too,” Baekhyun said.


	15. Chapter 15

“Jongin, what are you–”

He didn’t let Chanyeol finish his sentence. Jongin clamped a hand over his mouth and then pointed in the direction of the gate that separated the upper class houses from the rest of the village. Kyungsoo was standing closest to them, holding a few rolled up pieces of paper behind his back. His face was a light pink and becoming a more vivid shade with every word Yixing spoke to him.

The nomad pack had only been back for a day, but Yixing hadn’t wasted any time seeking out Kyungsoo. Even if Jongin focused his hearing, it was difficult to hear them from a distance. They were both so soft spoken that he didn’t think he’d be able to hear them even if he were closer.

Yixing handed him a thick, leather bound journal and Kyungsoo took it and instantly held it against his chest. There was what looked like to be an awkward pause between them before Kyungsoo handed him the letters he had written, looking a little embarrassed. Yixing’s smile only brightened. They spoke for a few more minutes, Yixing squeezed one of Kyungsoo’s hands, and then he left.

“That was really something,” Chanyeol said once Jongin pulled his hand away, uncovering his mouth. “I’ve always known that Kyungsoo liked him, but… wow.”

To anyone else, the exchange between Yixing and Kyungsoo would have seemed plain and ordinary. They had spoken for five minutes and, even though Jongin couldn’t hear them, their words didn’t seem to be very passionate. Still, Kyungsoo seemed to be in complete bliss as he walked back toward the house. He was still holding on tightly to the journal and his other hand was pressed against his cheek, like he was feeling how warm his skin was.

“What’d he give you?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo jumped, clearly startled by their presence. He must have been caught up in his own thoughts if he hadn’t noticed them.

“What did who give me?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yixing,” Chanyeol said. “He gave you that book and then you gave him some papers and now he’s gone.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what happened,” Kyungsoo said. “Your observational skills are as sharp as ever.”

“You gave him your letters, didn’t you?” Jongin asked.

He held the journal even tighter to his chest. Jongin couldn’t remember Kyungsoo ever being so protective over anything.

“I did,” he said. “And he gave me a journal full of letters in return. I can’t compete with him.”

“Love isn’t supposed to be a competition,” Chanyeol said.

Jongin smiled up at him, finding the words sweet and romantic. Sometimes Chanyeol could be a bit awkward and he could fumble over his words, but Jongin truly believed he was a poet. Maybe it was because he was so in love that he always viewed all of Chanyeol’s actions as romantic.

“Who said anything about love?” Kyungsoo said. His blissful smile had now turned into a frown. “He’s a friend. A long distance friend. That’s all. I’m going back to the house. I want to get out of the sun.”

Without another word, Kyungsoo walked past them and back home.

“He’s so stubborn,” Chanyeol said to Jongin before calling after Kyungsoo, “You’re wasting a perfect spring day by staying inside!”

Kyungsoo turned his head only to scowl at him. Jongin laughed, leaning against Chanyeol’s chest. He didn’t think he would ever stop finding everything Kyungsoo did absolutely adorable. It had been that way since they were kids. He was Jongin’s best friend and while everyone else tended to think Kyungsoo was scary, Jongin thought he was cute.

“What are your plans for today?” Jongin asked.

“I have to escort Junmyeon-hyung to a council meeting,” Chanyeol said, “and then I have to sit in the meeting, trying not to fall asleep, for a few hours.”

“That sounds terrible,” Jongin said. “You should skip the meeting and go on a picnic with me instead.”

“I would love to,” Chanyeol said. “I have to go though.”

“I know,” he said. “I just like the idea of going on a picnic with you.”

“Me too.”

Chanyeol bent down to kiss him and Jongin wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him even closer. He couldn’t believe that in less than a year, the alpha he had loved for his entire life would finally be his mate.

“You should stop by the house today, if you have the time,” Chanyeol said once they parted. “It’s nearly complete. By the end of summer, we should be ready to furnish it.”

“We’ll have to start saving up money then,” Jongin said. “You’ve already spent so much on the house. I know you make a lot as Junmyeon-hyung’s personal guard, but I want to start looking for a job, too.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Chanyeol said. “I’m the alpha; I should be the one providing for you. We don’t need to buy any fancy furniture. I could probably make a lot of the furniture myself. I’m very handy.”

“I know you are,” Jongin said. “I look forward to you building a table or a desk or a chest–”

“I think a chest might be outside of my capabilities.”

“–But I really do want to try and make money for myself,” Jongin said. “My entire family works in the tea shop. Junmyeon is the head omega, Baekhyun is teaching children in his new pack, and we all know that Kyungsoo is going to buy some land and start his own farm any day now. I don’t want to sit around all day, doing nothing but cleaning a house and waiting for you to come home. I want to work, at least until we start having children.”

He had been listening intently to each of Jongin’s words, but at the mention of children, Chanyeol’s face broke out into a large smile. Jongin couldn’t help but to return it. It wasn’t a new conversation for them. They had spoken for hours about their future together. Both of them wanted a big family and they wanted to start having children as soon as possible, so right after they mated.

“This is important to me,” Jongin said, trying to keep both of them on topic. “I don’t know what I’ll do for work, but I want a job.”

“Well, then I support your decision,” Chanyeol said. “I hope you find one that you enjoy.”

“I do, too.”

That seemed to be the end of that conversation. Jongin loved the long talks he had with Chanyeol, but being in his arms while they kissed was also one of his favorite things. In a way he was almost grateful that he still had time before they mated. He was good at kissing, but thinking about their actual mating made him nervous. The thought of it also excited him, but it still filled him with anxiety. Neither of them had ever had sex, they were each other’s firsts for everything. Still, Jongin couldn’t help but think that he would embarrass himself when they mated.

“There you are.”

Luckily, he was able to put an end to those thoughts thanks to Junmyeon. Chanyeol ended their kiss, but kept his arm around Jongin to keep him close.

“You’ve been looking for me?” he asked.

“It’s time for the meeting,” Junmyeon said. “You were supposed to be at my house to escort me five minutes ago.”

“Oh, sorry,” Chanyeol said, now fully stepping away from Jongin. “I can walk with you now.”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon said. “What are you doing today, Jongin?”

“I’ll probably go see Baekhyun-hyung since the nomad pack has returned,” Jongin said. “I might stop by my family’s shop and the omega boardinghouse as well.”

“That sounds like a nice day,” Junmyeon said. “Let’s go, Chanyeol. We’re already going to be late.”

Chanyeol kissed Jongin one last time before following Junmyeon to the building where the council meetings took place. He stood and watched them until they were out of sight. Jongin always liked to watch Chanyeol for as long as he could so that he could make sure he was all right. He hadn’t collapsed again or coughed up anymore blood, but he still got weak for no reason. His lungs weren’t as strong as they used to be either and no doctor in their village had an explanation for it. He wanted to ask Yixing to examine him again, but Chanyeol had gotten so upset the first time that Jongin hadn’t brought it up.

After watching them leave, Jongin headed into town. He didn’t know where the nomad pack had set up their camp this time, so he had no idea how he was going to find Baekhyun. Asking around the marketplace would be the best thing to do. Many members of the nomad pack liked to trade and sell in the market when they were in town.

“A beautiful flower for a beautiful omega,” the owner of the flower shop said as he walked by. She was an omega, around the same age as his mother, and she held out a bright pink azalea to him. “These are some of the first of the season.”

“I don’t have any money with me right now,” Jongin said. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m offering it to you for free,” she said, tucking it behind his ear. “You can be my walking advertisement for my shop.”

He touched the flower lightly with his fingertips and then bowed to her in thanks. Being offered something for free wasn’t anything new to him. It had been happening more often lately though. As soon as he turned 18, he was getting even more attention than he got before. No alphas had proposed to him since everyone in their village knew he was promised to Chanyeol, but their eyes seemed to linger on him for longer as he walked through town. Jongin always knew that he stood out among his fellow omegas, and unwanted, heavy stares from alphas only seemed to confirm that.

“What about giving another beautiful omega a beautiful flower?”

That was a voice that he could recognize anywhere. Jongin turned around to see Baekhyun in front of the flower seller. Jongdae was next to him, smiling at Baekhyun in a way that clearly showed that he found him highly amusing. They almost looked like an actual couple. If Jongin didn’t know the truth, he would have believed that Jongdae really was in love him, like everyone in their village still believed.

“I don’t give flowers to harlots like you,” she said, giving a nasty glare to both Baekhyun and Jongdae. “You have some nerve showing your face in our town, Byun Baekhyun. Alpha Hyuntae is still looking for another omega since you left him for this _foreign_ beta.”

“‘Foreign?’” Baekhyun said. “Jongdae is Korean.”

The woman looked like she was about to start another angry lecture, but Jongdae put an end to it by grabbing Baekhyun’s shoulders and steering him away.

“It’s best to avoid confrontation, my love,” he said.

“But, my sweet darling, she was insulting you,” Baekhyun said, loudly enough for her to hear him even as they walked away.

“I’m happy to see that you haven’t changed a bit, hyung,” Jongin said.

“And I’m miserable to see that you’ve gotten even taller,” Baekhyun said. “I told you to stop growing. You’re making me look bad.”

“If it makes you feel better, Kyungsoo-hyung hasn’t gotten any taller.”

“I suppose that makes me feel slightly better,” Baekhyun said before pulling him into a hug. “It’s so good to see you. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

“Where are the others?” Baekhyun asked. “You never come to the market by yourself.”

“Junmyeon and Chanyeol are in a council meeting,” Jongin said. “Sehun is probably there, too. Kyungsoo is at home, reading a journal that Yixing gave him.”

At the mention of the journal, Baekhyun and Jongdae exchanged a knowing look. Their mischievous smiles were almost identical. It made Jongin happy to see how close Baekhyun had gotten with someone in his new pack. He never doubted Baekhyun’s ability to make new friends, but it was still nice to see how much he liked Jongdae, and how Jongdae clearly adored him in return. Jongin wouldn’t be surprised if they actually did fall in love one day.

“What do you two know?” Jongin asked.

“Well, Yixing has been writing Kyungsoo letters for months now,” Jongdae said. “He was starting to write so many that he bought a journal instead.”

“That’s so romantic,” Jongin said.

It also seemed like the perfect showcase of love for Kyungsoo. Jongin couldn’t see him swooning over a public declaration or an abundance of expensive gifts. Thoughtful, honest words from the heart seemed much more appropriate for him.

“I’m happy those two found each other,” Baekhyun said. “I get sad thinking about them though. I don’t know how they’ll be able to make an actual relationship work. There’s no way Kyungsoo will ever leave the village.”

“He won’t have to,” Jongdae said. “I think Yixing would be open to staying, but only if Kyungsoo asked him to. Yixing would never be the one to ask if he could stay. He doesn’t like imposing on people.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asked. “I’ve never gotten the impression that Yixing would be content to settle down in a small town.”

“Maybe that’s how you view him,” Jongdae said, “but I’ve known him a lot longer than you, remember? I know him well. Kyungsoo is the only omega who’s ever interested him before. I’ve never seen him this dedicated to anyone.”

Jongin wondered what Kyungsoo would say to that information. Would he be overjoyed? Or would he be tentative and nervous? Asking Yixing to stay seemed like such a big question. Even Jongin felt like the idea of it was daunting and he wasn’t the one who would have to ask.

“That’s good to know,” Baekhyun said. “I should tell Kyungsoo. He’s only likely to act if he’s given a push.”

“I can walk with you to the house,” Jongdae said, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his like it was second nature. “There isn’t anything I’m interested in buying anyway. Especially since someone made me spend all my money on him at the capital.”

“You went to the capital?” Jongin asked.

“We did,” Baekhyun said. “It was amazing. I’ll tell you all about it later. Are you coming to the house with us to see Kyungsoo?”

“No, not right now,” Jongin said. “I’ve got some other things I want to do in town. I’ll see you later though.”

Baekhyun gave him another hug, this one even tighter than the first one. Jongin watched as they walked through the crowd. Their hands were still linked together. He knew they were more than likely just putting on a show for the villagers, but Jongin couldn’t help but notice how natural it was for them to be so close.

Once they were out of sight, Jongin continued through town. He came across the boardinghouse before he passed by his family’s tea shop, so he decided to stop there first. It was always nice to visit the school. Going inside was like having a glimpse of what his life would have been like if Junmyeon’s family hadn’t taken him in when he was a baby.

The beta guards who stopped any alphas from entering allowed him to go inside. He walked through the front lawn, passing by a group of girls who were chasing each other around a tree. They stopped when they saw him and all bowed in greeting.

“Hello, Jongin-oppa,” the oldest of the girls, Yerim, said. “What are you doing here?”

“I just thought I would stop by for a quick visit,” he said. “Where’s Junghee seonsaeng-nim?”

“She’s, um, inside,” Yerim said. “There’s a visitor here to see one of the omegas and she needs to be there to monitor the visit.”

“Monitor?” Jongin asked. “Why? What kind of visitor is it?”

“An alpha,” she said. “Seonsaeng-nim told all of us to play outside so that we wouldn’t have to be near him. He’s not from our village. I don’t know why she let him in.”

“Which omega is he here to see?”

“Meigui.”

That told him exactly who the visitor was. Junmyeon let him know in the fall that Meigui’s half-brother was Yifan. He told him how Yifan had killed the last head alpha of their pack, his own father, for being an abusive leader. It was a story that made him feel nauseous. Not being able to trust a pack leader was bad, but having a monstrous father seemed terrifying.

“I don’t know what his connection is to her though,” Yerim said. “She’s a six year-old orphan. They’re both Chinese, but not all Chinese people know each other. Oppa, do you know why–”

“I’m sorry, Yeri-yah,” Jongin said. “It’s not my place to tell you. Just know that the alpha won’t hurt Meigui. I can assure you of that at least.”

He waved at them, ushering for them to start playing again. The other girls had no problem continuing to run in the grass, but Yerim looked less sure. She had always been curious and, even though she was five years younger than him, each time they spoke Jongin felt like he was speaking to someone very close to his own age.

Jongin walked into the boardinghouse without a plan of action. Originally all he wanted to do was play with the young omegas and reconnect with some of his old teachers. Even though he never lived in the boardinghouse, most of the teachers made visits to their home in the upper class section of town to teach Jongin, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo.

The house was quiet as he walked through it. He assumed most of the omegas were outside playing or had taken a group visit to the market or went on a picnic together. Jongin didn’t come across another teacher or young omega until he walked past the dining room.

“Do you have an omega that you love?” Meigui’s tiny voice asked from inside. She spoke Korean so easily now. It sounded like her first language, not her second.

“I do,” Yifan said. “A very pretty omega. The prettiest omega in the world.”

He was also speaking in Korean. Jongin wondered if it was strange, talking to his own sister in a foreign language because it was the one she was more comfortable with.

“You do?” she asked. “Who?”

“Well, you, of course.”

Her laughter was loud and bright and so pretty. This was Yifan’s first time seeing her in months, so of course she was glad to see him. Chanyeol told him about what happened when they had first been introduced. Meigui was shy at first, but she quickly opened up to Yifan. She wanted to rejoin the nomad pack, but Yifan wouldn’t let her. Jongin had no idea why. If he had a long lost sister and was able to find her again, he wouldn’t let her out of his sight.

“I meant a different kind of love, gege,” she said. “An omega you want to mate with. There are so many pretty omegas in our village. You should mate with one and then you can stay in our pack and I can come live with you.”

“That sounds nice,” he said.

“But you don’t want to?” she said. “Is there another omega from another village who you want to mate? Is there an omega in your pack?”

“No, there’s – well, there is one omega who I like very much,” Yifan said. “I want to mate with him, but I’ll never be able to.”

“Why not?”

“He’s already been promised to someone else.”

Jongin left before he heard another word. Of course he knew who Yifan was talking about. Every time the nomad pack visited, Yifan and Junmyeon gravitated toward each other. There was a certain intensity behind their words and stares that left Jongin, a complete outsider, feeling overwhelmed.

He headed back outside and sat in the grass while he watched the small group of girls play. Yerim sat down next to him, squinting at his face like she was trying to get answers just from his expression.

“Did you hear anything while you were in there?” Yerim asked. “Junghee seonsaeng-nim isn’t planning on selling Meigui to that alpha, is she?”

“ _Selling her_?” Jongin said. “Yerim, why would you even think that?”

“Well, what am I supposed to think?” she said. “She brought a strange alpha into our home, made sure the rest of us weren’t around, and then took him to see Meigui. They’ve been in there for over an hour. What could they possibly be talking about?”

“Nothing too interesting.”

Yerim turned her head so quickly that Jongin wasn’t surprised he didn’t hear a loud crack. Yifan was walking out of the house with Meigui, holding her hand. Junghee was behind them, one of her eyebrows arched as she listened to Yerim’s words.

“I was just catching up with my sister,” Yifan said. He bowed to the group of omegas who had all stopped playing and were now looking at him. “I’m Wu Yifan, head alpha of the Chinese nomad pack that visits the village twice a year. I’m sorry if I alarmed any of you with my visit here.”

Jongin could tell from Yerim’s expression that Yifan being Meigui’s brother had never crossed her mind. He couldn’t blame her for thinking that way either. She was right when she said that just because two people were Chinese, that didn’t automatically make them related. It just so happened that in this case, they actually were related.

“Wu Yifan?” Meigui said, tilting her head to the side. “You’re not Kim Yifan?”

“No,” Yifan said. “Why would you think that?”

“Because I’m Kim Meigui.”

“That’s because Head Omega Junmyeon gave you his name,” Junghee said, crouching down in front of Meigui. “He’s the one who brought you here and has been providing for you.” She glanced up at Yifan. “ _Financially_.” Then she looked back at Meigui. “He gave you his family name so that you wouldn’t feel alone, but I think it would be nice if you took your brother’s name, don’t you? Wu Meigui sounds very pretty.”

“You don’t think Junmyeon-oppa would be mad?”

“No, not at all,” she said. “I think it would make him very happy.”

Meigui seemed happy at the thought of sharing a name with her older brother, but Jongin could tell that Yifan’s thoughts were somewhere else. Junmyeon had a way of closing in on himself and never sharing what he was feeling with anyone. He wanted to know how everyone else was doing and he encouraged them to speak their minds, but he never took his own advice. Jongin didn’t know for sure that there was something going on between Junmyeon and Yifan, but now he was starting to feel surer.

“We’ll have to thank him,” Yifan said. “I want him to know how grateful I am for taking care of you these past three years.”

“That’s a good idea,” Junghee said. “Just don’t offer him money or gifts. Junmyeon is the kind of person to appreciate genuine gratitude over material things.”

“Sounds like him,” Yifan said softly.

Yifan was an open book compared to Junmyeon. An incredibly comprehensive and easy to read open book.

“Junmyeon-hyung is in meetings all day,” Jongin said. “He should be free tomorrow.”

“I’ll stop by then,” Yifan said. “Thanks for letting me know.”

Jongin ended up walking Yifan out of the boardinghouse after saying goodbye to everyone. Meigui wanted to go with them, but Yifan insisted that she stayed with her teachers and friends. Jongin didn’t say anything to him as they left. He knew he shouldn’t be alone with an unmated alpha, so he tried to come up with an excuse to part ways that wouldn’t insult him.

“Could you tell Junmyeon that I plan on stopping by tomorrow?” Yifan said. “I don’t want to show up unannounced.”

“I could do that,” Jongin said. “It was nice to see you again, Yifan-ssi. I’ll be on my way now.”

“Wait,” Yifan said just as he turned around to walk away. “How’s your mate doing? Is he still sick?”

“Chanyeol isn’t my mate yet.”

“He might as well be,” Yifan said. “How is he?”

“He’s been doing better,” Jongin said. “Why do you ask?”

“I just thought that I could tell Yixing to give him another look if he’s still unwell.”

“I can ask Yixing that myself,” Jongin said. He pressed his lips together, thinking over whether or not he wanted to say something else. It wasn’t like he had the opportunity to talk to Yifan one-on-one like this often, so he decided to say what was on his mind. “You don’t need to heal Chanyeol to make Junmyeon trust you. You shouldn’t pretend to care about our pack just because you want to mate with him. He has a duty to our pack, so your mating will never happen.”

He wanted Junmyeon to be happy and being with Yifan would only bring him heartbreak and pain. Before Yifan could say anything else to him, Jongin squeezed his eyes shut and travelled to a different place.

☾✩☽

When Jongin opened his eyes again, he was standing in front of the house that Chanyeol had bought for him. It had come a long way in the year that Chanyeol had started working on it. The grass was cut and there were plum blossom trees planted in front. Instead of rotting wood, there were pristine stones creating the outside walls of the home. The roof was complete as well, so water damage from rain wasn’t something they had to worry about anymore.

Jongin entered the house, slipping off his shoes as he did. The place finally felt enough like a home that he felt guilty leaving his shoes on. Where most of the work had to be done was with the floor plan. They still had to section off the rooms and install doors. Jongin walked into the small courtyard, seeing it stripped of all weeds but still without any plants. What surprised him was Sehun, lying in the grass with his arms folded behind his head as he looked up at the sky.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting?” Jongin asked.

Sehun wasn’t startled by the sound of his voice. He must have heard him walking through the house.

“I’m sick,” Sehun said, forcing out two pitiful fake coughs. “One of the guards is going to sit in for me and write notes of what I missed.”

“You shouldn’t be ignoring your duties like this,” Jongin said.

He joined Sehun on the ground, lying on his back next to him and letting the sun warm his skin. If Seonok saw him, she would have scolded him for being in the sun, giving his skin a chance to tan even more. Jongin didn’t care though.

“I needed a break,” Sehun said. “I still have two years left of training, but everyone acts like I’m going to become head alpha tomorrow. I have time. Time to think about running away.”

“Running away?” Jongin said. “What are you talking about?”

“I guess you don’t think about your future like I do,” Sehun said. “I’ve been thinking about my future a lot lately, and I’ve realized that I don’t want any of it. I don’t want to be head alpha. I don’t want to mate with Junmyeon-hyung.”

“Do you not love him anymore?” Jongin asked.

“Of course I still love him,” he said. “I’m going to spend my entire life loving him. I know he doesn’t want me though. I’m not stupid. I know he’s attracted to Yifan. He’s never looked at me like he looks at him.”

Jongin didn’t know what to say. He wanted to comfort Sehun, but he didn’t feel like any of his words could be comforting for him to hear. Sehun was incredibly aware of the situation he was in. It was a situation that Jongin would never wish for himself or anyone else.

“I know he’s older than me,” Sehun said. “I know Junmyeon-hyung can see him as an adult. I get that, but… I’m older now too. I’ll be 18 in less than a week. I’ve gotten taller and I’m better at fighting in my wolf form. My archery skills have improved. I’ve mastered my gift. I’m taking so many classes about philosophy and leadership and history and mathematics and even poetry. I’m doing everything I can to be better, but he still won’t even look at me.”

“You can’t make someone fall in love with you just by improving yourself,” Jongin said. “I think the reason why…”

He trailed off, unsure if he should speak further. All of his observations of Junmyeon’s feelings toward Yifan weren’t proven. He hadn’t talked to Junmyeon about Yifan, so he didn’t know what was really going on in his head.

“What were you going to say?” Sehun asked. “Tell me.”

“I think…I think he’s so drawn to Yifan because being with him is a choice,” Jongin said. “He chose to be attracted to him. You were… Your engagement was forced on him. I think being with Yifan makes him feel like he’s free. That’s just what I think though. I don’t know for sure.”

Sehun didn’t respond to him. It was like Jongin had told him everything he was afraid of hearing and now he had to live with it. Jongin hated seeing his friend in so much pain, but he had no idea what to do to help. He reached between them and took one of Sehun’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

When they were children they had been incredibly close since they were born only three months apart. As they got older they were encouraged to keep their distance from each other and to only play in groups. Jongin spent more time with Kyungsoo and Sehun gravitated toward Chanyeol, following him around everywhere and getting the nickname of Chanyeol’s Little Shadow. Jongin was still close to Sehun, but it wasn’t the same kind of closeness they had when they were children.

“Can you not tell anyone that I’m faking being sick?” Sehun said. “I don’t want a lecture from my grandfather. Ever since my grandmother passed away he’s been even more strict with me.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Jongin said. “This can just be our secret.”

Sehun let go of his hand, only to wrap his pinky around Jongin’s, curling them together and squeezing tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

Junmyeon couldn’t remember the last time he had a good night’s sleep. Everything in his life made him stressed and anxious. Most nights he would lie awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to clear his mind. When he did manage to fall asleep, he had strange dreams. Once he woke up from those dreams he felt exhausted, almost as if he hadn’t slept at all.

This night was no different. He knew he was asleep and dreaming, but he had no control over his body. Junmyeon was looking down at the ocean, watching as the waves crashed onto the shore. It was night and the only light source seemed to be coming from behind him. He felt like he was levitating in the air, frozen in place and incapable of moving. Tonight, as he watched the sea, he saw a figure walk across the shore. It was a wolf with gray fur and red eyes. The wolf looked up at him, their eyes locked, and suddenly Junmyeon was awake and alone in his room.

He put a hand over his chest and felt how quickly his heart was beating. There was sweat on his temples. His entire body felt cold and clammy. He hated those dreams.

Junmyeon rested until his breathing was under control and he felt calm. He did his best to not think about what the meaning of the dream was. It didn’t do him any good. The meaning of the dreams only got his hopes up, only to have them crushed whenever he thought about the reality of his life.

☾✩☽

“Are you feeling all right, hyung?” Sehun asked. “You’ve barely eaten anything.”

“I’m fine,” Junmyeon said, giving him a small smile.

“Look at our Sehun,” Junmyeon’s mother said. “Such a kind young alpha, looking after his omega.”

“I’m not his omega,” Junmyeon said. His eyes were focused on the food in front of him, but he could still sense the tension he had created. “Not yet, anyway.”

He was eating lunch with his mother, Sehun, and Sewoo. It was becoming a weekly occurrence for them ever since Sehun’s grandmother had passed away. Sehun’s parents were always in and out of the village because his father travelled for his work. If they were in town, they would join them, but it didn’t happen often.

“Junmyeon, don’t be rude,” she said. “Even though you’re not mated yet, you still belong to Sehun.”

“Eomeoni, I don’t like thinking of him that way,” Sehun said.

“No, she’s right,” Junmyeon said. “I’m your possession. I have been for three years now. I don’t know why I said that. Silly me.”

Junmyeon knew he was only making things worse, but he didn’t care. When he woke up that morning it seemed that he had forgotten how to use his filter. He had been carefully choosing his words ever since he learned how to speak. Never once had he let himself say what was really on his mind. At least not in front of anyone who wasn’t Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, or Jongin, or even Chanyeol.

“We should go back to my quarters after we finish our meal,” his mother said, giving him a pointed look. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a nice talk.”

“Fine,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t have plans for today anyway.”

He continued to eat, the food losing its flavor with every bite he took. His mother’s glare felt like it was burning through him. She had changed lately. After his father passed away she had become despondent and uninterested in the world. The last few weeks had morphed her into a completely different person. There was a bite to her words again. She was more aware. Junmyeon felt terrible for wishing she would go back to the shell of herself she had been for three years.

“What are your plans for today, Sehun?” she asked. “You must be so busy. You’ll be taking over soon, won’t you?”

“Two years is still far away, Jeongja,” Sewoo said.

“It’ll pass by soon,” she said. “I’m excited for that day to come.” She placed a hand on the back of Junmyeon’s neck, stroking his skin lightly with her fingers. “I’m ready to become a grandmother.”

Junmyeon tightened his grip on his chopsticks and tried his best not to open his mouth. He had spoken out of turn too many times already. Doing it again would be pushing it.

“Oh, don’t say that,” Sewoo said with a hearty laugh. “I’m not sure I’m ready to become a great-grandfather. I don’t like being reminded of my age.”

“You’re only as young as you feel, Head Alpha,” she said. “Isn’t that what everyone says? And whenever we speak, I always feel like you’re very young. Close to my age, even.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His mother’s tone was light and conversational, but when he looked at her eyes, Junmyeon saw a wicked glint and a disarming smile. He felt like he was going to be sick.

“I have to excuse myself,” Sehun said, bowing deeply to all of them. “I’m late for my archery lesson.”

“Go on then, Sehun-ah,” she said. “Don’t let us keep you any longer.”

Junmyeon didn’t watch as he left the room. He wished he had an excuse so that he could leave as well. It was better that he stayed though. He didn’t want to leave his mother alone in a room with Sewoo. Not when she seemed incapable of keeping her obvious interest to herself.

“I have a meeting to attend,” Sewoo said. “I won’t be able to stay in your company for much longer.”

“That’s a shame,” she said. “I always look forward to these meals together. I feel like our families are getting even closer. I regret not doing this when my mate was still alive.”

“There’s no use in regretting something you can’t change,” Sewoo said. “Be grateful that we can take time for our family now.”

“Of course,” she said. “That was so well put, as expected of you.”

“You think too highly of me.”

“I don’t think I do, Head Alpha.”

They went back and forth, giving each other a few more light, meaningless compliments, until it was time for Sewoo to go. As soon as he was gone, she slumped her shoulders and shoved her, still mostly full, bowl away from her.

“You’re usually so good at keeping your emotions in check,” she said. “I can’t believe you slipped up like that. If I say that you belong to Oh Sehun, then you belong to him. It was your father’s dying wish to have you two get mated. Show some respect and keep your smart comments to yourself from now on.”

“Yes, Eomeoni.”

“Now,” she said, standing up and smoothing out the skirt of her hanbok. “Come with me. It’s been too long since we’ve had a nice talk. I don’t want to do it in the dining room.”

Junmyeon had a feeling that they had two very different ideas of what a “nice talk” would entail. He followed her through the house until they reached her quarters. She instructed the servants at the door to give them complete privacy and to not interrupt unless there was an emergency.

He sat across from her at her small tea table. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at him with a smile that reminded him of his father. It sent a chill up his spine.

“When I was young, everyone told me that I was the prettiest omega in our entire village,” she said. “I came of age and alphas clamored for my attention. I only had eyes for your father. Do you know why?”

“You were in love with him?”

“No,” she said. “He was the head alpha. He was the most powerful, respected alpha in our pack. So, of course I wouldn’t settle for anything less. We mated and I gave birth to the most beautiful omega our pack has ever seen.”

“Is that all you care about?” Junmyeon asked. “Beauty and power?”

“You’re my only child,” she said, carrying on like she hadn’t heard him. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Junmyeon. Beautiful, smart, and with a kind heart that makes people blindly trust you.” She reached across the table to cup his cheek in her hand. “Sehun is already handsome, but I know in a few more years he’ll be the best looking alpha in our pack. You’ll have such perfect children.” He tried his best to sit still and not shove her hand away. “Don’t ruin the hand you’ve been dealt. I know it’s difficult, being told what to do, but you should step back and look at what’s been given to you. Stop being so ungrateful and stop trying to fight your fate. Your life has already been planned for you. All you need to do is let it happen.”

“What happened to you?” Junmyeon asked. “It’s been years since we’ve had a real talk, and this is what you choose to say to me?”

“I’ve been watching you for all those years,” she said. “You’ve done almost everything right, too. Lately though, you’ve been faltering. I knew that I needed to give you some encouragement. Just two more years and you’ll be a mated omega. This conversation might be upsetting to you now, but soon you’ll understand why it’s important for you to hear this. You’re an omega, Myeon-ah. You live to be subservient to your alpha. Fighting against your nature will only cause you heartache, and that’s the last thing I want for my beautiful, precious son.”

She called for the servants and they came in right away, bowing to her and avoiding eye contact. Junmyeon was the official head omega now, but his mother still had the respect of her personal servants. They all still saw her as the true head omega, at least until Junmyeon mated. She asked for a pot of peach blossom tea and a plate of pitted cherries. He was going to be there for a while.

Junmyeon didn’t say a word as he drank his tea and picked at the cherries. His mother did enough talking for both of them. It was bizarre, seeing her so talkative. It was almost as if she was just now realizing that she was free from her mate. Junmyeon’s father had kept her like a prisoner and it had taken her three years after his death to realize that. And now she wanted Junmyeon to feel the exact same way as she did when his father was still alive.

He was able to leave once his cup was empty and he had eaten over half of the plate of cherries. Junmyeon left the house with his fists balled up at his sides. Chanyeol was waiting outside, leaning against the side of the house.

“I’m ready to go home,” Junmyeon said. “Baekhyun is only in town for another day and I don’t want to waste any more time. Is he still at the house?”

“As far as I know,” Chanyeol said. “We’ll have to make a stop before I can take you home though. Sehun’s looking for you.” That was the last thing he wanted to hear. He frowned and Chanyeol didn’t miss it. “I can tell him that you want to talk later.”

“No, it’s fine,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll talk to him now. Where is he?”

“The archery range,” Chanyeol said. “His lesson is over, but he told me he would wait for you there.”

Junmyeon supposed it was better to get it over with quickly. He could already imagine what Sehun wanted to say to him. It would most likely be an apology. He would tell Junmyeon that he didn’t view him as an object and Junmyeon would accept his words and they would move on. It would be quick and painless and it wasn’t something worth putting off to deal with later.

“You need to start taking better care of yourself, hyung,” Chanyeol said as they walked. “I can tell you haven’t been sleeping well lately. Jongin’s worried about you, and so am I.”

“Sometimes I have trouble falling asleep,” Junmyeon said. “It’s nothing to worry about. I’ll go see a doctor if it gets worse.”

“Good,” Chanyeol said. “Your health should be a priority.”

“I don’t know if you’re the best person to give me that advice,” Junmyeon said. “You’ve never fully recovered, have you?”

It was a low blow, but Junmyeon knew it would get his point across. Chanyeol had no right to comment on his health when he wasn’t properly taking care of himself. The nomad pack had been in town for almost two weeks now and Chanyeol hadn’t gone to see Yixing, despite all of them urging him to. Chanyeol liked to hide how bad his coughing had gotten in front of Jongin, but Junmyeon was around him too much for him to hide it completely.

“Point taken,” Chanyeol said.

Sehun was the only person at the archery range when they arrived. Chanyeol stayed back, watching from the sidelines as Junmyeon walked toward Sehun. He was giving them the illusion of privacy since he would still be able to hear everything they said.

“You wanted to see me?” Junmyeon said.

“I wanted to talk about lunch,” Sehun said. “I want you to know that I don’t see you as my possession, or even my future possession. You belong to no one but yourself.”

He was right. Sehun said exactly what Junmyeon knew he would.

“That’s good to hear,” Junmyeon said. “Is there anything else you needed?”

“Actually, yes, there is,” Sehun said. He turned to face one of the targets and held up his bow. It was almost as if he needed something to distract him for a moment. He let go of the arrow and it hit the exact center of the target. Sehun hadn’t used his gift to help him. He did it using his own skill. “I want you to know something. I want to be honest with you from now on.”

“Honest about what?” Junmyeon asked.

“Hyung.” He let his bow fall back down to his side. “I’m in love with you. I’ve always been in love with you. I know that you don’t feel the same way about me. I just need you to know that I’m going to spend the rest of my life loving you. I’ll always be there for you. I’ll take care of you and keep you safe. I know that I’m young and you still think of me as a child, but I’m a good alpha. I’m honest and trustworthy and loyal. I won’t even look at other omegas or–”

“Stop.”

Junmyeon knew this was going to happen someday. Now was the moment for him to finally speak his mind. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

“Sehun, I don’t love you,” Junmyeon said. “I’m never going to love you. This engagement isn’t what I want. It was forced on me. I know it was forced on you too, but not in the same way. You’re mating with someone you love. You’re going to be the head alpha.” He took a deep, shaky breath. “Do you want to know what this is like for me? The last thing my father did was tell me what a disappointment I was and that I would have to mate with a 15 year-old. Every single council member agreed with this, too. None of them see anything wrong with my life being controlled by a corpse. I can’t lead. I can’t choose the person I mate with. I have to keep quiet and look beautiful and give you children.

“I’m sorry, Sehun, but I can’t return your feelings. Every time I look at you, I’m reminded of all the choices other people have made for me. So don’t you dare tell me about how you’re going to be the perfect mate, because that means nothing to me. I am going to mate with you, Sehun, but not because I love you. I’ll do it because it’s my duty. It’s what I have to do for my pack. So, please, keep all of those meaningless words to yourself. In two years, you’ll still get to claim me with your bite and you’ll be able to fuck me, but you’re not going to have my heart.”

He started to walk away before he could see Sehun’s reaction. His heart became heavier with each step he took. Junmyeon never wanted to hurt Sehun, but he knew that it was better to do it now than later. He just wanted him to have a realistic view of their relationship. Rejecting him and being brutally honest was better than not saying anything and letting his silence act as false hope.

“That was too much,” Chanyeol said. “Hyung, that was cruel.”

“It’s what he needed to hear,” Junmyeon said. “Go, comfort him. I need to be alone right now.”

“You’re not going to run away, are you?” Chanyeol asked as Junmyeon continued to walk.

“Where would I even go?”

☾✩☽

Junmyeon kept walking until he reached the edge of town. He stayed away from the market and the residential area. Junmyeon knew that he looked upset, so if he passed by a single person they would want him to stop and tell them what was wrong. He didn’t trust his voice right now.

Nothing in his life was going the way he wanted it to. This wasn’t anything new. Ever since he was an infant, people had chosen everything for him. His mother had even handpicked his friends. There was no control in his life. He used to be able to fool himself into thinking that the life that was forced on him was the one that he wanted. Junmyeon loved the people in his pack. He loved his friends. But he could never come to love the position of head omega.

“There you are.” Just the sound of that voice made Junmyeon’s soul feel like it was being called to. “I’ve been here for two weeks and all you’ve done is avoid me. I need to talk to… What’s wrong?”

Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Yifan and pushed his face against his chest. Yifan didn’t hesitate to hold him. He didn’t ask for an explanation either. His hand gently cupped the back of his head as he let Junmyeon cry. It was inexplicable, how Yifan’s presence was enough for him to feel better.

“I’m getting some conflicting signals from you,” Yifan said. “The last time we spoke you told me to never speak to you again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” Yifan said. “I know you were hurting then, and you still are now.” He kissed the top of his head. “Tell me what I can do to make this better.”

“Take me away from here,” Junmyeon said.

Yifan’s arms tightened around him and Junmyeon knew what he was thinking. He wanted to know exactly what he meant. Truthfully, Junmyeon wasn’t sure even he knew what he wanted. Part of him wanted to ask Yifan to let him into his pack so that he could leave this village. It would be so easy, but he couldn’t do it.

“Just for a little while,” he said. “I want to pretend to be someone else, if only for a few hours.”

“I can do that,” Yifan said.

He lifted Junmyeon up into his arms, so that his feet were completely off the ground. The next thing he knew, Yifan’s feet weren’t touching the ground anymore either.

“I’ve got you,” Yifan said. He must have been able to sense Junmyeon’s panic. “This is my gift. I won’t drop you. I’ll keep you safe.”

Junmyeon held onto him even tighter. He trusted Yifan to not drop him, but being lifted into the air didn’t exactly put him at ease. The higher they rose, the more difficult it was for Junmyeon to look at their surroundings. And he definitely didn’t dare to look at the ground. Instead, he pushed his face against Yifan’s neck and squeezed his eyes shut, letting the warm air around them brush through his hair and against his skin.

Eventually he felt his stomach start to dip, like they were dropping down from the sky. He opened one of his eyes and looked over Yifan’s shoulder. They were descending into the forest. He could still see the tops of houses in the village, so they hadn’t gone too far.

“That was terrifying,” Junmyeon said once his feet were safely on the ground. He had never known how much he liked to stand until that moment. “I can’t imagine mastering a gift like that. I’d be too scared to even attempt it.”

“I was scared too at first,” Yifan said. His hands were still holding onto Junmyeon’s waist. “My father was the one who made me get over my fear.”

“How’d he do that?” Junmyeon asked.

“He threw me off a cliff.”

Junmyeon gasped, equally surprised and outraged by the statement. He already didn’t have a good opinion of Yifan’s father, but it was like with every new bit of information he gained about him, the more he despised the man.

“It’s how mother birds encourage their children to leave the nest,” Yifan said. “That’s what he said anyway. I broke my arm on a tree branch on the way down. I just kept falling until I realized that I would die if I didn’t use my gift, so I did.”

“I don’t think the end result matters, if that’s how he chose to teach you.”

“I know,” Yifan said. “I wish he had chosen a different method, but I can’t change the past.” He wrapped his arm around Junmyeon’s waist and pulled him to his chest. “I don’t want to talk about that though. You’re only giving me a few hours to be with you. I want to enjoy every single second.”

He leaned down to kiss Junmyeon and, unlike last time, he didn’t feel the need to run away. Junmyeon didn’t feel selfish or ashamed. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be with Yifan. It was the first time he was actually doing something for himself. Junmyeon knew that he would feel guilty afterward, but right now, he just wanted to live in this moment.

“My camp isn’t far away,” Yifan said. “We can just spend the day there. I can introduce you to my people and–”

“Is there a private place for us there?” Junmyeon asked. “For just the two of us?”

“Just to be clear, are you asking–”

“Yes.”

“Junmyeon, you’re still upset, we shouldn’t–”

“I want to.”

“You really can’t let me finish a sentence, can you?” Yifan asked. He was smiling, so Junmyeon knew he wasn’t annoyed. “Trust me, there is nothing I want to do more than to take you to my tent and having you like you were mine to claim. And if you’re willing, then I’ll do just that. But first, I need to make sure that this is what you really want and you’re not just hoping for a distraction.”

Yifan was right. He needed to calm down and think about this clearly. Yes, he was hurting and yes, he wanted to stop thinking. He also wanted Yifan. No one else occupied his thoughts as often as Yifan did. He was the alpha Junmyeon fantasized about when he was in heat. This was what he truly wanted. Yifan was who he wanted.

He wrapped his arms around Yifan’s shoulders and looked up into his eyes, so that he could read Junmyeon’s expression and see that he was being completely honest about his desires.

“Please,” Junmyeon said. “I want you to take me, Alpha.”

The spike of arousal he felt after seeing Yifan’s nostrils flare and his dark eyes flash red didn’t scare him at all. Seeing how such simple words could affect Yifan made him want him even more.

“Let’s go,” Yifan said.

He grabbed Junmyeon’s hand and led him through the forest. The nomad pack’s camp was only a short walk away. Yifan’s tent was set up on the edge, so they were able to slip inside without anyone noticing. Junmyeon thought that he would have a moment to brace himself, but Yifan wasted no time taking him into his arms and kissing him once more.

Their kisses were so intense and Junmyeon knew that things would only escalate from there. They quickly came to an obstacle though as Yifan tugged at Junmyeon’s clothes, pulling away from their kiss to scowl at his hanbok.

“How do you get this damned thing off?”

Junmyeon laughed at the look on Yifan’s face. It was like he was personally offended by what he was wearing. Most days, Junmyeon wore the same hanbok as the other men in their pack. On rare occasions he wore a hanbok that women wore. His mother had requested that he wore one to their lunch and he hadn’t thought anything of it. It was almost funny, having an alpha take off clothes his mother wanted him to wear.

“Here first,” Junmyeon said, taking Yifan’s hand and placing it on the ribbon that held his shirt in place. “I can do the rest myself.”

Yifan untied the ribbon, letting his shirt fall open. He wasn’t bare underneath since he was wearing underclothes, but it was a start. Junmyeon quickly shed himself of his clothes, layer by layer. Yifan was focused on undressing as well, so his eyes weren’t on him. It stopped Junmyeon from feeling so self-conscious. He knew he was beautiful. It had been something people had told him his entire life. Junmyeon knew Yifan was attracted to him, but for some reason he still feared that he would find him unsatisfactory to look at.

“Fuck,” Yifan said, so softly that Junmyeon could barely hear him. “The Goddess took her time with you, didn’t she?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Junmyeon said.

“I’m being serious,” Yifan said.

He still had his pants on while Junmyeon was now completely undressed. Yifan’s hands reached out so that he could cup his face and plant a kiss to Junmyeon’s lips.

“You’re perfect,” Yifan said. “No one can compare to your beauty.”

“Stop,” Junmyeon said. “You’re saying too much.”

“I’m only saying the truth.”

On the ground was an uneven pile of cushions and blankets that Junmyeon assumed was his bed. It wasn’t like the floor bed that Junmyeon slept on. At first glance it looked like an uncomfortable assortment of pillows that Yifan had collected on his travels. On second glance, he decided that it most likely was.

Yifan sat down, pulling Junmyeon onto his lap.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“When will you stop asking me that question?”

“This will be the last time,” Yifan said. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t stop if you change your mind.”

“We can also stop if _you_ change your mind,” Junmyeon said.

“I know,” Yifan said, smiling. He had such a beautiful smile. “I don’t think I’ll want to stop though.”

“I feel the same,” Junmyeon said. “Now, please, touch me. I’ve grown tired of waiting for you.”

“I should have known you’d be bossy.”

His hands weren’t so courteous anymore. One stayed on Junmyeon’s face, holding his cheek and tenderly stroking his skin as they kissed. The other reached down to his ass, grabbing a handful and squeezing. Junmyeon moaned against his mouth. All of his senses were filled with Yifan. He couldn’t focus on anything or anyone else.

“Have you…” Junmyeon tried to find his words as Yifan kissed down his neck. “Have you done this before?”

“Yes,” Yifan said. Junmyeon appreciated the blunt response. “It meant nothing to me though. It was all just transactional. I’ve never cared for anyone like I care for you. I’ve never wanted to treasure any of them.”

“Don’t.”

Yifan’s lips stopped moving against his skin and his hands weakened their tight grasp. Junmyeon covered his hands with his own, pushing them back against his skin.

“Don’t treasure me,” Junmyeon said. “Treat me like anyone else.”

“You’re not just anyone else,” Yifan said. “You’re special to me. With or without a claiming bite, you’re my mate, Junmyeon.”

“I am,” he said. “But still, please don’t give me special treatment. I know I’m meant to be your mate. We both know that, but… just this once, don’t be gentle, don’t treat me like I’m some delicate flower.”

“It’s your first time–”

“That doesn’t matter,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t want it to be perfect because you’re taking your time and barely touching me. I know that it’s going to be perfect because I’m with you.”

He could tell that the idea didn’t sit well with Yifan at first. Junmyeon imagined that he had thought of this moment countless times. In his mind, he most likely took care of Junmyeon, he took his time and was gentle and calmed all of his nerves. Now, Junmyeon was asking for the exact opposite.

“If that’s what you want,” Yifan said, once he was finally done thinking, “then that’s what I’ll give to you.”

There wasn’t any time to brace himself. Junmyeon soon found himself on his back, supported by Yifan’s makeshift bed. His hands were now on his thighs, spreading them open before Yifan settled between them. Their next kiss started with Yifan sinking his teeth into Junmyeon’s lower lip. The pain was quickly soothed by his tongue, licking his lips before slotting their mouths together and pushing it inside.

Junmyeon felt so hot and dizzy, almost like he was in heat. Yifan’s hands stayed on his thighs, keeping them in place around Yifan’s waist. He couldn’t move them even if he wanted to and Junmyeon knew he would have bruises there from the strong grip. That didn’t bother him though. If anything, it made him more excited.

“Tell me how you touch yourself,” Yifan said, moving his lips to Junmyeon’s ear. “What do you do when you’re alone in your bedroom?”

“I… I,” Junmyeon closed his eyes. He needed to get rid of one of his senses so that he could think. This was already starting to be too much. “I think of you… I think of you until I’m wet. Then I’ll rub myself until I can feel my slick pooling under me. I can always come just from that. But I sometimes try and hold back until I can put my fingers inside.”

“Thank you for giving me enough material to keep myself satisfied until my pack comes back in the fall,” Yifan said.

The statement made Junmyeon laugh and he instantly felt more at ease. It was nice that even in the midst of things, Yifan could make a casual comment like that.

“Are you not going to return the favor?” Junmyeon asked. He moved his hands down Yifan’s back, feeling his warm skin and strong muscles as he went, and then settled on the waistband of his pants. “I want to know what you do when you’re alone and thinking of me, too.”

Yifan got the hint to take his pants off easily enough. Before answering, he shoved them down his legs and then settled on top of Junmyeon once more. He didn’t look down at Yifan’s cock, but he felt it against his cunt, hot and hard and intimidating.

“I don’t do anything special,” Yifan said. “I don’t take my time like you. I fuck my fist and then hold my knot as I come.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Junmyeon said.

His voice shook as Yifan started to move his hips, making his cock rub against his wet folds. The tip of it nudged at his clit and he couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped from him.

“Do you want me to knot you?” Yifan asked. He increased the pace of his movements. “Is that what my omega wants? To be stretched open on my knot?”

“You’re so vulgar.”

“You’re the one who wanted me to treat you like any other omega,” Yifan said. “Have you changed your mind? Does the young master want me to get him an extra pillow for his head?”

“Knot me,” Junmyeon said before he could continue with his teasing. “I want you to. I want to be able to feel you tomorrow while I sit through a meeting with the council. I want to feel your come spill out of me once you’re done.”

“You’re never allowed to call me vulgar ever again.”

Yifan kissed him and Junmyeon held on tightly for dear life. One of his large hands slipped between them, palming at Junmyeon’s belly before slipping between his legs. A deep growl came from Yifan, like he was pleased with how wet Junmyeon was for him. He circled his clit a few times, making Junmyeon tightened his legs around his waist even more.

“Are you sure this is your first time?” Yifan said. He had slipped a finger inside of him so easily that he automatically pushed another one in as well. “You’re not in heat either, are you? Your body wants me this badly.”

He said the last words simply, like he was stating an obvious fact. Junmyeon didn’t even care about how desperate he looked and he definitely didn’t care about how improper he was acting.

“You ache for me, don’t you?” Yifan said.

“Just as much as you ache for me.”

Yifan didn’t deny his words. They wanted each other. They both knew it. There was no point in denying it.

He took his fingers out of Junmyeon’s cunt and placed his cock to his entrance instead. Yifan didn’t hesitate or ask again if Junmyeon was sure. He pushed inside, causing Junmyeon to tense up.

“Relax,” Yifan said, stroking his hands down his sides. “Look at me and don’t focus on anything else.”

Looking into Yifan’s eyes helped to calm him down, but the stretch of his cock still felt unfamiliar and uncomfortable. It didn’t cause him a lot of pain, but Junmyeon wasn’t sure how he could ever get used to the feeling. Yifan helped to distract him by rubbing at his clit, making currents of pleasure run through him. Once he was fully sheathed inside of him, Yifan rubbed their noses together and kissed his lips again.

“I’m not going to go easy on you,” he said. “Unless you ask me to be gentle.”

“Don’t,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t need you to be gentle. I need you to fuck me.”

That was all it took for Yifan to move back and then snap his hips forward, fucking into him sharply. Junmyeon squeezed his eyes shut, digging his nails into Yifan’s shoulders as he fucked into him again and again.

His body quickly adjusted to the feeling of being stretched open. Yifan felt so hot and heavy inside of him, rubbing against his walls with every thrust of his hips. Every sensation soon became pleasurable. Yifan’s weight on top of him made him feel not only secure, but trapped. And, strangely enough, he didn’t hate that feeling. He loved being under him.

Junmyeon stretched his neck out, baring his throat for Yifan. It was an offering, one that made Yifan react so strongly that he growled, shoving his cock into him even harder.

“I won’t,” Yifan said. “I won’t claim you.”

“But you – you want to.”

His voice sounded thin and breathless. Junmyeon didn’t even recognize himself.

“More than anything,” Yifan said. “There’s nothing I want more than to make you my mate.”

Junmyeon pulled him down so that their chests were flush together. They were both damp with sweat. Yifan’s steady pace started to falter slightly.

“Then knot me already,” Junmyeon said. “Do that at least. Please, Yifan. Alpha. My alpha.”

His face dropped down against Junmyeon’s neck. Yifan kissed his skin, his teeth just barely scraping. Junmyeon whined, high and needy, as his body reflexively squeezed around his cock.

The timing between Yifan’s thrusts started to slow down. Instead of short and fast movements, he pulled out almost entirely before slowly pushing back inside. Junmyeon’s legs started to tremble, the rest of his body following soon after.

Yifan’s knot was thicker than his cock and the stretch from it provided the first painful sensation Junmyeon experienced. Tears stung at his eyes, but he didn’t tell him to stop. He continued to cling onto him, wanting to memorize everything about how his body felt in this moment. Yifan reached down again to rub at his clit. His teeth grazed his neck once again and Junmyeon was lost to pleasure.

☾✩☽

“You’re something else, baobei,” Yifan said, pressing a trail of kisses across his back.

Junmyeon groaned and hugged the pillow that was he was holding even tighter. His entire body was sore, but he loved the feeling of it.

“People will be looking for you soon,” Yifan said. “You can’t stay here for much longer.”

“How long was I asleep?”

“Just over an hour,” Yifan said. “I hated to wake you.”

He rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. Yifan was dressed again. He was looking at Junmyeon with a fond, loving smile. It made his heart ache.

“Can’t I stay?” Junmyeon said.

“We both know you can’t,” Yifan said. He bent down, capturing Junmyeon’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I have something for you. I need you to drink it before you go.” Yifan picked up a small, steaming cup that he had placed on the ground and handed it to Junmyeon. “I had Yixing make it. It’s a, uh, type of tea to prevent a, well, pregnancy.”

“Right,” Junmyeon said, looking down at the murky brown contents of the cup. “Good idea.”

Junmyeon took a sip, wincing at the bitter flavor. He closed his eyes and took a big gulp of it, and then another, finishing it all.

“Yixing won’t tell anyone,” Yifan said. “He’s the most loyal person I know. He won’t betray anyone’s trust. You don’t have to worry about him telling Baekhyun or Kyungsoo.”

“That’s nice to know,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t want anyone to know.”

“Because you’re ashamed of me?”

“No,” Junmyeon said quickly. “Not at all.” He pressed his palm to Yifan’s cheek. “I could never be ashamed of you. I’m ashamed of myself.”

“Don’t be,” Yifan said.

They kissed again and Junmyeon was already dreading saying goodbye. Yifan’s pack only stayed for a couple of weeks in the spring before heading south for the summer. He wouldn’t see him again until the fall. The months would pass like years, he was sure of it.

“I think I’ll be losing my loyal Yixing soon,” Yifan said. “All Kyungsoo needs to do is ask him to stay and he’ll drop everything to be with him.”

“It might take some time for Kyungsoo to work up the courage to ask though,” Junmyeon said. “I envy them.”

“Why?”

“Kyungsoo isn’t a head omega, Yixing isn’t a head alpha,” he said. “Nothing prevents them for being together.”

“Lucky them,” Yifan said.

He nuzzled his face against Junmyeon’s neck, scenting him. As soon as Junmyeon got back he would need to take a bath and scrub every inch of himself to get rid of Yifan’s scent. He hated the idea of washing away his scent. Junmyeon loved smelling like he really was Yifan’s mate.

“I should go,” Junmyeon said.

“I’ll walk you back with Yixing,” he said.

Neither one of them moved right away. Junmyeon stayed in his bed, naked and in Yifan’s embrace. Soon he would be back to his real life, but for just a few more moments, he wanted to pretend that this was his true life instead.


	17. Chapter 17

_Kyungsoo,_

_I’ve already lost three of the letters I’ve written to you. I need to think of a better way to store them. I was talking to Tao and he asked if I was writing a book for you. I’m not writing a book, just letters, but writing in a diary makes more sense. All of the letters will stay together and it’ll be easier to hand to you. I’m worried about losing it though. What if I write you a letter a day, and then the day I’m set to see you again, I lose the diary? Then all of my words for you will be lost, or found by someone else._

_I wonder what would happen if a stranger found my letters. What would they think of our relationship? They would most likely be able to see right away that you consume my every thought. I write about such mundane things in these letters. A person would only want to share such boring things with someone they truly cared for._

_And I do care for you. So much. I can’t wait to see you again. But I suppose, if you’re reading this letter, then you’ve already seen me again. I’m so jealous of my future self. He gets to see you and talk to you and touch you. I can’t stop thinking about touching you. Just the thought of holding your hand in mine keeps me up at night._

_Zhang Yixing_

He read the letter once, twice, three times, and then tucked it back into the middle of the journal. When Yixing came back to their village in the spring, he had handed Kyungsoo a journal full of letters. Most of them were written in the journal itself, but there were a few written on loose pieces of paper, written before he bought it.

The nomad pack had been gone for over a month, but Kyungsoo was still making his way through the letters. He wanted to read each one until he had memorized all of it, then move on to the next. The majority of the letters were just as Yixing described: boring and mundane. Others made Kyungsoo’s heart race in his chest. Yixing was so open and honest about his feelings. He had nothing to hide.

“Hyung, are you ready to go?”

Kyungsoo shoved the journal back into the bag he was carrying with him. There was no use hiding it from Sehun though. He had already taken the journal from him weeks ago, flipping through the pages and pretending to read them. The teasing had been relentless. Kyungsoo might have caused a small earthquake to get Sehun to trip so that he could take the journal back.

“I’m ready,” Kyungsoo said.

They were right at the edge of town, close to where the official government buildings were. Several councilmen, noblemen, and guards were walking across the grounds, talking to each other. None of them ever paid any attention to Kyungsoo.

“That’s the last council member, huh?” Sehun said, pointing in the direction of a tall and frail-looking man. He was walking with a cane and looked as if a light breeze would knock him over. “Do I really have to interrogate him though? Does he look capable of poisoning someone?”

“It’s always the ones you don’t suspect,” Kyungsoo said. “Go talk to him. If he doesn’t give you any information, then we’ll move on to the second plan.”

“You’re really hoping that old man poisoned Chanyeol just so we won’t have to go to the second plan, aren’t you?”

“You have no idea how much I want that old man to be guilty of attempted murder.”

For almost six months, they had been slowly making their way through the council members. The tip Jipyeong gave him, about one of them being responsible for Chanyeol’s illness, hadn’t proved to be true though. Every member of the council wanted to impress Sehun and get on his good side. They answered any questions he asked them. Some of them even told him truths he didn’t ask for, like one man admitting to cheat on his wife, totally unprompted.

None of them had any ill will toward Chanyeol. Kyungsoo even encouraged them to show any attraction they might have for Jongin. Sehun would give Jongin compliments, endlessly talk about his beauty, and how Chanyeol didn’t know how lucky he was. The council members didn’t take the bait though. They didn’t want Chanyeol’s position of Junmyeon’s personal guard. They didn’t have anything against him personally. And none of them wanted to take Jongin away from him.

The only member who had any motive was Moonsik’s father. He was the first one Sehun talked to and he had a solid alibi. When Chanyeol first got sick, last winter, and for a month after that, Moonsik’s father had been out of town on business.

Kyungsoo was beginning to believe that Chanyeol’s illness was completely natural. It had to be something new and incurable. Every doctor from their village, and from villages in different towns, hadn’t seen anything wrong with him. Even Yixing couldn’t find a cause of his illness.

They weren’t going to give up so easily though. Sehun had suggested another way of finding out some more information about the council members. It was a good idea too. Kyungsoo wished it wasn’t a good idea though. He was dreading it.

“He’s not even in his right mind,” Sehun said after finishing his talk with the last council member. “He thought I was my grandfather. I don’t even think he knows who Chanyeol is.”

“He could be lying.”

“Hyung, admit that we’ve hit a dead end,” Sehun said. “It’s time for phase two.”

“You just want to watch me humiliate myself, don’t you?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No,” Sehun said. “Well, yes, it will be funny to watch, but that’s not the main reason for doing it. You know it’s a good idea. You said so yourself.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo said, incapable of keeping the agony out of his voice.

There was a library in their town that kept detailed records of every villager. Inside everyone’s record was a description of their gift. It was off limits to the public though. There was one guard in particular who stood watch over the building, an alpha with a nasty personality that wasn’t capable of letting an omega walk by without saying something sexual.

“If he tries anything, I’ll step in,” Sehun said. “Mangyu is harmless though. He’s all bark and no bite. Besides, you could make a house fall on top of him or have the ground open up under his feet. He’s not going to mess with you.”

“I appreciate your confidence in me,” Kyungsoo said.

Sehun stood behind him and put his hands on his shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze. He was trying to hype him up and it was only slightly working. The plan was simple. He would bat his eyelashes and make his voice sound higher and grope Mangyu’s biceps until he agreed to let him into the library. His excuse was that he needed to read an autobiography that his grandmother had left inside. It was a flimsy reason, but Kyungsoo knew he could make it work. Alphas like Mangyu loved it when an omega was in need of helping or saving. It made them feel big and powerful and, unfortunately, like the omega owed them something.

He could take comfort in his gift. It was powerful enough that it prevented a lot of alphas from taking advantage of him. Kyungsoo knew that most other omegas weren’t so lucky though.

☾✩☽

_Xiao Kyungsoo,_

_So, what do you think? I spent a long time picking out this journal at a shop in Hanseong. I went with Jongdae and Baekhyun, and Han and Minseok showed up as well. I’m sure you’ll be relieved to hear that Baekhyun is still doing well. Our pack likes him very much. The children adore him and the elders can’t get enough of him. He’s doted on by everyone. We’ve taken good care of him, so you don’t have to worry. I can understand having a friend who’s so close to you that they’re like a sibling. Baekhyun is in good hands._

_This journal is also in good hands, I’m assuming. You’re the one reading it, so it must be in the best of hands. Now, instead of being jealous of my future self, I’m jealous of a journal. I’ve never liked being jealous. It always seemed like a pointless emotion. But now that I’ve met you, I seem to get jealous over everything. It’s winter now and snow is piling high around our camp ground. I imagine it’s cold where you are, too. I’m jealous of the coat you’ll wear to keep you warm._

_I went hunting today with the other alphas and some of the male betas in our pack. I’m not the best hunter. I don’t particularly enjoy it either. I don’t know if it has something to do with my gift, but the thought of killing an animal causes me a great deal of pain. When I was young, my mother said that I cried for weeks after one of my favorite plants in our garden died. Sometimes I think I’m too sensitive to be an alpha. The Goddess must have made a mistake._

_I always eat the meat that our hunting party brings back though. I wonder why I don’t take issue with that. It’s a strange thing to think about. I’m sure I’m boring you again. Hopefully, my next letter will be full of excitement._

_Yixing_

☾✩☽

Mangyu was standing in front of the library entrance with his arms tightly crossed over his large chest. He glared at everyone who walked by, as if silently warning them against entering. Kyungsoo’s feet were planted to the ground. The last thing he wanted to do was move. Sehun gave him a light push and he stumbled forward. He looked over his shoulder at him, glaring, before taking a deep breath and walking forward.

“Excuse me, Mangyu-ssi?” Kyungsoo said once he was close enough to be heard.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Uh, I was hoping that I could look for something in the library.”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I want to look for.”

“I don’t need to know,” Mangyu said. “The library is full of classified information. I can’t let anyone in just because they tell me they want to.”

“Right, of course,” Kyungsoo said. He had asked in the least painful way possible. Kyungsoo should have known that it wouldn’t have had any effect. “It’s very admirable that you’re so committed to your work. I feel silly for asking.”

“Don’t feel silly,” Mangyu said. “Everyone has asked me to let them in here once. The only people allowed in are Head Alpha Sewoo and Head Omega Junmyeon.”

“What about Oh Sehun?” Kyungsoo said. “He’ll be the head alpha soon.”

“I can only let the current head alpha in,” Mangyu said.

Kyungsoo was surprised at how professional Mangyu was being. He was composed and determined to do his job. It was good to know that he was taking it seriously, but Kyungsoo also wished he was worse at his job. He decided to take a different approach.

“Have you ever gone inside?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No,” Mangyu said. “My job is to guard this place, not go inside it.”

“How honorable,” Kyungsoo said. Mangyu didn’t look like he was going to say anything else and Kyungsoo had no idea how to keep the conversation going. “Well, have a nice day.”

He turned around, ready to return to Sehun with his head hung in defeat. They would have to come up with a plan to sneak in or steal the keys or have Mangyu fired and replaced with someone who was much worse at the job.

“Do Kyungsoo,” Mangyu said. “I know why you’re really here.”

Kyungsoo spun around again. “You do?”

“Yes,” he said. “I was waiting for you to tell me directly, but I suppose it’s embarrassing for you.”

“How did you know?” He didn’t know where Mangyu was going with this, but he decided to play along.

“You’re 19 now, aren’t you?” Mangyu said. “You’ve been of mating age for more than a year now. I’m sure every alpha in our town has already rejected you. So, you’ve come to me, hoping that I’ll become your mate.”

That was not at all what Kyungsoo thought he was going to say.

“I already have someone in mind to be my mate,” he continued, “but I don’t mind having two omegas. This job is tiring, so having two mates to come home to doesn’t sound so bad. You’re not bad looking either. All the other guards talk about you like you’re not worthy of mating with, but, looking at you up close, you’re not ugly.”

“You have no idea how those words make me feel, Mangyu-ssi.”

“I do think I have some idea,” he said. Mangyu reached forward, taking Kyungsoo’s hands in his. “You thought you would have to be alone forever. That’s not true though. I’ll make sure you’ll have plenty of children. You won’t have to go through another heat by yourself. I’ll even let you help me with my rut.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said. He had to push down the words he truly wanted to say to Mangyu. “That is so… comforting to hear.”

“I know,” Mangyu said. “I’ll have to talk to my other omega to make sure this is all right with her.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo said. “And you’re right. Asking you if you would be interested in, uh, _saving_ me was why I came here. I really do need to look around the library though. You see, my grandmother wrote her life story in a series of journals that she left in the library. I’ve been meaning to look at them for so long.”

“Why would she leave them in the library?”

“She had a fight with my mother before she died, so she hid them away,” Kyungsoo said. “My grandmother left them to me in her will. She didn’t want my mother to know her secrets.”

“What kind of secrets?”

“Oh, the usual kind,” Kyungsoo said. “How to raise a family. There are some old, treasured recipes. Helpful tips for childbirth.” That didn’t seem like enough. So, Kyungsoo did his best to appear as bashful and timid as possible. “And, she apparently wrote down some techniques to help please an alpha in a… sexual way. I’m embarrassed to even mention that. My grandmother was a very shameless woman.”

His grandmother had died when Kyungsoo was 12 years-old. Her final words to him were to only have sex with his alpha when they intended to make a child. Mangyu didn’t need to know that though.

“Sounds like those journals are very important to you,” Mangyu said.

“You have no idea,” Kyungsoo said. “In her will, she said that there are hundreds of them. It pains me to know that they’re just sitting in there. All of my family history is being left to collect dust.”

“Why haven’t you spoken to Head Omega Junmyeon about this?” Mangyu asked. “He has access to the library.”

“I don’t want to bother him,” Kyungsoo said. “He’s so busy already and I’m such a hindrance on him. I’m still living in his home, even though I should have been mated last year. I’m an embarrassment. I’m ashamed of myself. Sometimes, I lie awake at night and wonder why I was born as this… ugly, uninteresting omega. The Goddess surely put a curse on me while I was in my mother’s womb.”

“It definitely sounds like she did,” Mangyu said. “You don’t have to worry any longer though.”

“I don’t?”

“No,” Mangyu said. “You’re one of my future mates. You’ll be having my children. Our children should know your family history.”

“Mangyu-ssi,” Kyungsoo said. “Are you saying that you’ll let me inside?”

“I am,” he said. “I can’t let you take anything out though. You’ll have to read everything while staying inside.”

At first, Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how easy this was. Mangyu was so against the idea of him going inside, but now he was almost insisting that he did. Kyungsoo knew he would have to call off their “engagement” as soon as he had the information he needed, but for now he didn’t mind. Kyungsoo was good at acting; he could make this work.

“Since I’ll need to take notes, and since there are so many journals, do you think I could have a friend to help me?” Kyungsoo said. “Someone very trustworthy, of course.”

“Who did you have in mind?”

“Oh Sehun,” Kyungsoo said. “We can leave the door open so you can make sure he doesn’t do anything inappropriate toward me.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Mangyu said. “Sehun has Head Omega Junmyeon. You’re not exactly a temptation compared to him.”

“Yes, of course,” Kyungsoo said. “You are so right.”

If they managed to pull this off and get the information they needed, Kyungsoo still couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t collapse a building on top of Mangyu. Every word he spoke only served to grate on his nerves.

☾✩☽

_Xiao Soo,_

_Our time in Hanseong is coming to an end soon. We’ll be packing up and heading down south once again. I can’t wait until we arrive in your pack’s territory. We only stay for a few weeks in the spring. It doesn’t feel like enough time for me. I want to stay longer so that we can spend more time together. I know Yifan wouldn’t be opposed to extending our stay so that he can be around Junmyeon. He really loves your friend. I think they might even love each other. Nothing can really come from it though, can it? It makes me sad to think about. Yifan is only a year older than me, but he’s been looking out for me ever since I joined the pack. I want him to be happy._

_I went to one of the markets today with Han and Tao. There are so many market streets in the capital. This place is so big and I don’t think I’ll be able to see all of it. I’m not sure I like it though. I’ve been coming every winter for the past few years, but I’ve never gotten used to it. I prefer small towns, like your village. Anyway, I bought a pipa at the market. The seller said it was made in Changsha, my hometown. I’m not sure I believe him, but I got it anyway. I don’t know how to play it, but I’ll keep practicing. The next we see each other I hope I can play a song for you._

_I think about you constantly, Kyungsoo. I’ve met plenty of people on my travels, but none of them have stayed in my mind like you have. No omega is as lovely as you. Your beauty isn’t the main reason why I feel this way though. My pack members say that I work too hard. I don’t take breaks as often as I should. I can’t help it though. My brain is always working and I can’t turn off my thoughts. When I’m with you, I finally feel at peace, because when I’m next to you, you’re all I can focus on. You center me and calm me down._

_I also like your laugh and your beautiful smile. I’ve thought about touching you so many times that I think I might be going insane. I want to kiss you and memorize every patch of skin on your body. I want to always keep you by my side. I hate being apart like this._

_Yixing_

☾✩☽

“This is going to take forever,” Sehun said, flipping through a large book. “Everything is out of order. Some people have two or more gifts listed. It’s like someone is purposely trying to make this information difficult for us to find.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t agree more. He was looking through the third book he had picked up and with each page he flipped, his frustration only increased. It didn’t help that the summer heat seemed to be even stronger in the small, dusty, windowless room. Sweat was making his hanbok stick to his skin. Mangyu said that he would only allow them in for an hour a day. The first hour was already coming to an end and Kyungsoo and Sehun still didn’t know how to even search for the information they needed.

“This same book has the name of babies who were born last month and,” Kyungsoo flipped the page, “the death certificate of someone who died ten years ago. We’re going to have to look through every single piece of paper in this library.”

“We don’t have this kind of time,” Sehun said. “Chanyeol-hyung has gotten good at hiding it from others, but I can tell that his illness hasn’t stopped affecting him. What if next time he passes out he doesn’t wake up?”

“We’re not going to let that happen,” Kyungsoo said. “If you want to rush this along, then we should tell Junmyeon-hyung. He can have everyone in town interrogated and put on trial.”

“That wouldn’t work,” Sehun said. “If it’s announced publically, then the person who did this will run and we might never be able to find a cure. It’s better that they don’t know we’re looking for them.”

Sehun leaned against a shelf and shut his eyes, like he was trying to think of a better plan. Kyungsoo didn’t know what he could come up with though. Chanyeol’s illness was the result of poisoning or a side effect of someone’s gift. All the information they needed was in the library. The only downside was that they didn’t know where to start looking.

“I’ll start at this end of the room and you’ll start at the opposite,” Sehun said. “We’ll work our way toward the middle.”

It was as good of a plan as any.

“Works for me,” Kyungsoo said.

They didn’t have much time to truly start their search though. Only a few minutes had passed before Mangyu opened the door, declaring that their time was up for the day. Kyungsoo exited with Sehun, squinting against the blinding sun as they walked outside.

“How did it go?” Mangyu asked.

“We haven’t found the journals,” Kyungsoo said. “When was the last time someone organized the library?”

“I’m not sure,” Mangyu said. “I’ve worked in this position for three years and I can’t remember anyone coming by to organize it. Council members will only stop by to drop off new documents once a week.”

“I thought only Head Alpha Sewoo and Junmyeon were allowed inside,” Kyungsoo said.

“They’re the only ones who can look around and read the books,” Mangyu said. “I always have to make sure council members stay long enough to only drop off documents.”

“Is there a specific member who comes by more often than the others?” Sehun asked.

“No, not that I’ve noticed,” Mangyu said.

“Well, thank you for letting us in,” Kyungsoo said. “We’ll come back tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you then,” Mangyu said. He didn’t let them walk away so quickly though. Mangyu hooked one of his fingers under Kyungsoo’s chin, lifting his face up to look at him. “You really are… not ugly, that’s for sure.”

“Kyungsoo-hyung is a lot more than ‘not ugly,’” Sehun said. “He’s one of the prettiest omegas in our pack.”

“Watch your words, Oh Sehun,” Mangyu said, giving him a sharp glare. “I’ve already asked him to be my second mate. I’ll call him whatever I like. Keep your comments about him to yourself.”

“He didn’t mean anything by it, Alpha,” Kyungsoo said. Calling Mangyu by that title made him nauseous. “You don’t need to worry about Sehun.” He took a step back from Mangyu and grabbed onto Sehun’s arm. “Like I said before, we’ll be back tomorrow.”

A minute hadn’t passed after they walked away when Sehun took ahold of his arm instead. Sehun pulled Kyungsoo along with him until they were out of Mangyu’s sight. Only then did they stop.

“Hyung, you didn’t,” Sehun said.

“I didn’t what?”

“Promise to be Mangyu’s mate.”

“Of course I did,” Kyungsoo said. “How else would I have been able to get us into the library? You said I should flirt with him if I needed to.”

“I said flirt, not sign your life away,” Sehun said.

“I’m not actually going to mate with him,” Kyungsoo said.

“But he thinks that you will,” Sehun said. “He’s not the type of alpha to be all right with a broken proposal. He already sees you as his possession. Once you tell him you changed your mind, he’ll fight for you.”

Kyungsoo shrugged. He wasn’t too worried about Mangyu, especially since the alpha didn’t seem that fond of him to begin with. Even if he did put up a fight, Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine Mangyu finding him worth fighting for once he learned of Kyungsoo’s true nature. He wasn’t the submissive omega Mangyu wanted him to be.

“I’m prepared to deal with that,” Kyungsoo said.

“But is Yixing?”

“What?” Kyungsoo said, startled. “What are you talking about?”

“Do you remember when Baekhyun-hyung almost mated with Alpha Hyuntae?” Sehun said. “The reason he didn’t challenge Jongdae wasn’t because Jongdae is a beta. Hyuntae didn’t fight for Baekhyun because he’s a reasonable alpha. Mangyu isn’t. If you mate with Yixing, Mangyu will challenge him. I don’t know Yixing that well, but he doesn’t seem like much of a fighter.”

It was a strange feeling, being talked down to by Sehun. Kyungsoo was used to being the smart, logical one. He was the one who made the plans and used his intelligence to act superior. Getting a lecture from Sehun, one that made sense and was full of concern, seriously bruised his ego.

“I know that you’ve never cared about getting mated before, hyung,” Sehun continued. “You haven’t put much thought into it. That was the old you though, before you met Yixing. I’ve seen the way you read those letters. I’ve seen how you look at him when he’s in town. I didn’t envy him before, because I know you, so I know mating with you won’t be easy. Now, you’ve made it even harder for him.” He placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “Please, take this more seriously.”

“Junmyeon-hyung crushing your heart into a million pieces really matured you, huh?”

Sehun scoffed, like he couldn’t believe that was Kyungsoo’s response.

“I’ve stopped trying to make Junmyeon love me,” Sehun said. “I don’t care what he thinks of me anymore. But you should care what Yixing thinks of you, and what he has to go through to be with you. You two actually love each other. What you have doesn’t have to be complicated, even though you seem determined to make it that way.”

“I think I liked you better when all you did was follow Chanyeol around and stare at Junmyeon from afar.”

“I’m sorry then,” Sehun said. “That’s not who I want to be anymore.” He sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Be clear with Mangyu. Stop leading him on and tell him that you’ve had second thoughts. I’ll be there to protect you if he gets mad.”

“You know I can’t do that until we’re done looking through the library, right?”

“I know,” Sehun said. “But I also want you to know that when we’re done, and you have to tell Mangyu you were never serious about him to begin with, I’ll be there for you.”

“Thank you, Sehun,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll be more careful in the future.”

☾✩☽

_Xīngān,_

_In a few days we’ll be back in your pack’s territory. Baekhyun is excited. He’s always happy to see you all and return home. I think his excitement is only because he misses you all. I don’t think he’s ever going to move back to your village. I can’t see him staying in our pack for much longer either. Every year, the elders become more restless. They’re tired of moving and they’re tired of this country as well. Yifan is trying to secure land in Southern China. Our pack might one day stay in one place. I used to dream about that day. I wanted nothing more than to be able to call a plot of land my home again. I’ve been thinking about the house I grew up in a lot lately. It was small and my family was poor. It wasn’t special or impressive, but I miss it._

_Now, I’m always travelling to different places. I make money by healing people. Once I even revived a woman’s garden of dead flowers. I cured someone’s cat of a deadly illness. I used to do these things, thinking that helping people would make me feel whole again. I thought that the people in my pack could be my family. In a way, it worked. I felt complete for a long time. But then I met you and I’ve come to realize how there’s still an empty spot in my heart._

_I bought you something last summer at a festival we went to in Busan. I’ve had it for almost a year and I’m too nervous to give it to you in person. I’ve placed it in the pouch in the back of this journal. The next time I see you, please wear it for me, so that I know that you wish to be mine._

_Yours,  
Yixing_

Kyungsoo was at home in his room. His hair was damp from his bath and he had just eaten dinner. He had read the letter over and over again, trying to work up the courage to check the pouch to see what the gift was. Kyungsoo also wanted to know what “Xīngān” meant.

Closing his eyes, Kyungsoo took a deep breath to center himself. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It wasn’t as if Yixing was there, watching as he opened the present. Kyungsoo opened the back cover of the journal to see a leather pouch that had been sewn into it. He reached inside and took out a jade pendant. Kyungsoo instantly knew where Yixing was expecting him to wear it. He would replace the norigae he had been wearing at his waist since he was a child with it.

Kyungsoo held the pendant to his chest, against his heart. He hadn’t written nearly as many letters as Yixing had, but he was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to write to him. Kyungsoo wanted Yixing to know, more than anything, how much he wished to be his omega.


	18. Chapter 18

Baekhyun rifled through his bag, biting his lip as he pulled out the hanbok he had been looking for. It had been at the bottom of the bag for over a year. There hadn’t been a use for it. He even thought about leaving it behind at Junmyeon’s house when they were last there. A lot of his other belongings were still in storage there. One more hanbok wouldn’t make much of a difference. It was a formal hanbok, for special occasions. The quality of it spoke to his wealth or, more accurately, the wealth he used to have. He wasn’t any richer than any of the other nomad pack members now.

Last year, when they were in Busan, he had attended the Sambok festival in his plainest clothes. He had been envious of all the other young omegas and women, wearing their finest hanbok. Baekhyun looked at the garment in his hands. It was beautiful and he had never worn it. At first he considered selling it, but now he was tempted to wear it since the festival was tonight.

“Baekhyun, are you ready to go?”

The flap to the tent he shared with a few other omegas was opened. Minseok stuck his head in with his eyes closed.

“You can open your eyes,” Baekhyun said. “I’m the only one in here and I’m still fully clothed.”

“I just wanted to be safe,” Minseok said, opening his eyes. He glanced down at Baekhyun’s lap. “What do you have there?”

“It’s silly,” Baekhyun said, folding it back up and putting it away in his bag.

Minseok grabbed his wrist before he could finish hiding it. He pulled at his arm, making Baekhyun drag the hanbok out of his bag again.

“Wow,” Minseok said. “This is really good quality. Sometimes I forget that you used to be rich. You could sell this for a lot.”

“I don’t want to sell it,” Baekhyun said. “I want to wear it, but I’m not sure if I should. I don’t want the rest of our pack to think I’m even more pampered and spoiled than they already do.”

“You _are_ pampered and spoiled though,” Minseok said.

He was smiling at Baekhyun, so he knew that Minseok was only teasing him, not being rude. Baekhyun found him difficult to read. Jongdae was an open book. No one was as transparent as Zitao. Even Yifan was easy to decipher once Baekhyun learned what to look for. Minseok was a mystery to him. One second he was bright and full of excitement, and the next he was quiet and kept to himself. Baekhyun didn’t know who he truly was.

“It’s pretty,” Minseok said. “Pretty things like that are meant to be worn by pretty omegas. If you wear that, everyone in our pack will give you nothing but compliments. No one is going to judge you.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Baekhyun asked, batting his eyelashes.

If he said that to Jongdae, he would have gotten a loud laugh. Minseok only rolled his eyes. For a moment, Baekhyun felt like he was talking to Junmyeon.

“Everyone thinks you’re pretty,” Minseok said. “Get dressed. Tao is getting antsy. He’s ready to go.”

He left the tent and Baekhyun looked down at the hanbok once more. It was made of silk and embroidered with tiny flowers. The hanbok he was wearing now was plain and practical. He didn’t dislike wearing boring clothes, but he did miss the days where he used to dress up and go out with his friends. Baekhyun missed the compliments. He hated that he missed them though; it made him feel shallow.

Baekhyun decided to wear the hanbok anyway.

Once he was dressed, he stepped out of his tent. Most of his pack members who wanted to go to the festival had already left. The people still there were elders who didn’t want to walk all the way into town. Baekhyun joined Minseok, Lu Han, and Zitao who were all huddled together, waiting for him.

“Well, at least I’m not the last one to show up,” Baekhyun said. “Where’s Jongdae?”

“He’s not coming,” Minseok said. “Neither are Yifan and Yixing.”

“Why not?”

“Yifan said he needs to watch over our elderly members,” Lu Han said. “But I think we all know that he just doesn’t like having fun.”

“Jongdae is sick,” Minseok said. “He woke up with a cold. Yixing can’t cure him because one of the older women broke her hip. Yixing is going to be with her all night, healing it.”

“So, it’s just the four of us,” Zitao said, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “You look pretty.”

“Thanks,” Baekhyun said.

Minseok sent him a look that clearly said, “I told you so.” He was right. Baekhyun was only going to get compliments for the rest of the night.

As the four of them walked to town, Minseok answered all of Zitao’s questions about Sambok. Their pack had attended festivals for it before, but apparently he had either forgotten or had never thought to ask why Sambok was celebrated. Lu Han walked next to Baekhyun. He was listening to Minseok and Zitao’s conversation, but for some reason he wasn’t chiming in like he usually did.

“Is everything all right, hyung?” Baekhyun asked. “You’re quiet tonight.”

“I’ll tell you in a minute,” Lu Han said. He grabbed Baekhyun’s elbow, bringing him to a stop. Minseok and Zitao continued to walk without looking back at them. Once they were far enough away, Lu Han spoke again. “How do you turn someone down?”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed,” Lu Han said, “and I would appreciate it if you didn’t play dumb, but everyone knows that Minseok loves me.”

“Oh, well, that’s–”

“Of course I love him,” Lu Han said. “I’ve known him for six years. He’s my best friend. And I’ve – I’ve tried to love him like he loves me, but I just can’t.” He sighed. His eyes weren’t on Baekhyun as they spoke, instead they were focused on Minseok’s back that was slowly getting smaller and smaller with every step he took. “I need him to let me go.”

“Then just tell him that,” Baekhyun said. “To me, it doesn’t seem like there’s an easy way to do it. You just have to be honest with him.”

“You’re right,” Lu Han said. “I already knew that. I suppose I just needed someone else to confirm it for me. I’ll tell him tonight. Can you distract Zitao so that I can talk to Minseok alone?”

“Of course.”

Distracting Zitao was one of the easiest tasks he had ever been given. All he needed to do was pull him in the direction of a samgyetang stall and they would be set until it was dark out. They could eat watermelon and grapes while they watched a dance performance and then the fireworks would start. Baekhyun could keep Zitao distracted for hours during a festival.

They caught up to Minseok and Zitao and Baekhyun didn’t waste any time looping his arm around Zitao’s and dragging him into a crowd of people.

“Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?” he asked as Baekhyun pushed through the crowd.

“I’m really hungry,” Baekhyun said. “Minseok-hyung told you that it’s important to eat samgyetang on Sambok, right? Let’s go find some.”

Since it was such a common dish and one that was highly celebrated on the holiday, Baekhyun didn’t have any trouble finding places to eat samgyetang. They passed by at least five stalls before he settled on one that had small tables set up around the building. Baekhyun pushed Zitao down onto one of the seats before sitting down as well.

“You must be really hungry,” Zitao said. “I’ve never seen you move that fast before.”

“I didn’t eat that much at breakfast,” Baekhyun said. That was a lie. He had gone back for seconds. “And I’ve missed Korean food. I like what the cooks in our pack make, but I’ve been… food homesick. Does that make sense?”

“I guess,” Zitao said with a shrug.

Two bowls of samgyetang were placed on their table. They didn’t even need to order. Sitting down had been a sign to the owner that they wanted to eat the only thing listed on the menu.

“We have soju, rice wine, and plum wine as well,” the server said. “Water as well, of course.”

“Can I get a drink?” Zitao asked.

“Why are you asking me?” Baekhyun said. “You’re old enough. Order what you like. I’ll have plum wine.”

Zitao ordered soju, but the server stayed next to their table even after listening to their drink orders. Baekhyun finally looked up at him, only to feel as if the air had left his lungs. Their server was an incredibly attractive alpha who was looking directly at Baekhyun. His mouth was opened slightly and he had a dazed look on his face. It was kind of cute.

“Kwangyul!” a woman from inside the shop yelled. “Get back to work!”

“Right, sorry!” he yelled back. “I’ll, uh, get your drinks. Sorry.”

He bowed and then turned around, ran into a chair, almost tripped, and then finally headed back to the kitchen. Baekhyun rested his chin on his palm. He could feel a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Sambok is supposed to be the hottest day of summer, right?” Zitao said.

“Right.”

“Then why did a chill just go down my spine?” he asked. Baekhyun glanced at him just in time to see Zitao shiver his shoulders. “You look like you just found your prey.”

“What?” Baekhyun said. “No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do,” Zitao said. “I’m surprised you haven’t shifted into your wolf form and pinned that poor alpha down.”

“‘Poor alpha,’” Baekhyun repeated with a scoff. “I’m not interested in him. He has a nice face, that’s it.”

“If you say so.”

They ate their food and their drinks were brought to them by the old woman who had been working inside. Baekhyun looked around, trying to find where the handsome, clumsy alpha had gone. He couldn’t find him though. For a moment, Baekhyun almost thought that the summer heat had made him imagine the alpha.

“That was good,” Zitao said, stretching his arms over his head once he finished eating. “I could eat another bowl, or two.”

“Are you going to pay for an extra bowl?” Baekhyun asked.

“Probably not,” he said. “I’d rather save my money. Are you going to finish yours? You’re only halfway through.”

“I like to take my time and savor my food,” Baekhyun said. “You can have some though, if you’re still hungry.”

He spoon some broth into Zitao’s bowl as well as a few pieces of the shredded chicken. They continued to eat until their bowls were empty and Baekhyun felt full. He still had room for fruits and sweets though, so it wasn’t an uncomfortably full feeling. Baekhyun looked around for the alpha or the owner, but when he couldn’t see either one of them, he placed money on the table instead.

“You’re paying for me?” Zitao asked, counting the money that Baekhyun had left.

“I am,” Baekhyun said. “You have to buy watermelon for me though.”

“Deal.”

They weren’t even a step away from the table when someone called out to them.

“Wait!”

Zitao nudged him with his elbow. Baekhyun stepped on Zitao’s foot before turning around. The alpha, Kwangyul, was standing at their table, holding the money Baekhyun had left. His eyes went back and forth between the two of them before settling on Baekhyun.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Why do you want to know?” Baekhyun asked.

That clearly wasn’t the response the alpha thought he would get. His eyes widened and suddenly Baekhyun could see how young and inexperienced this alpha was. He most likely thought that Baekhyun was much younger than he actually was.

“I just… would like to know your name,” Kwangyul said. “Is that all right?”

“That’s fine. I’m Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun,” Kwangyul repeated. “Do you want to spend time with me later? I’m only working here for another hour or so.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun said. “Uh, all right. I can come back then.”

Before Kwangyul could say another word, Baekhyun pulled Zitao back into the crowd. He didn’t know why he had agreed. Lu Han told him to watch over Zitao and Baekhyun got a feeling that Kwangyul wanted to spend time with him alone.

“Do you think he’s the One?” Zitao asked. “You’ve never agreed to spend time with an alpha before.”

“I’ve spent time with alphas before,” Baekhyun said. “I grew up with Chanyeol and Sehun. I almost mated an alpha. I like being around Yixing, and Yifan isn’t too terrible.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Zitao said. “You think he’s handsome and interesting and you want to get mated.”

“I’ve barely spoken to him.”

“You love it here in Busan,” Zitao continued. “You love the beach. Settling down with him would be nice.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re annoying?”

“About as many times as people have called _you_ annoying.”

Baekhyun slapped his arm and Zitao held on to it, pouting like he was seriously injured.

“That won’t even leave a bruise,” Baekhyun said. “Let’s stop talking about that alpha. I don’t even know if I’ll go back in an hour.”

“I bet you will,” Zitao said.

☾✩☽

It was easy to get distracted during a festival. All of his thoughts and worries seemed to melt away in the large crowd of people and the summer heat. His hanbok was sticking to his skin because of how much he was sweating, but Baekhyun didn’t mind. Days like this were why he didn’t regret joining the nomad pack and leaving his home. He was able to walk freely without guards following him around.

The sun had set and he was watching a dance performance with Zitao. They were sharing a bundle of grapes. Baekhyun ate them slowly, one at a time, while Zitao popped three or four into his mouth at once. At this rate, the grapes would be gone and Baekhyun would have only gotten to eat less than ten of them. Like every other minor inconvenience that happened that day, Baekhyun wasn’t bothered by it.

“It’s been over an hour,” Zitao said, pulling three grapes off the stem. “You’re not going back to see that alpha, are you?”

“No,” Baekhyun said. “Why should I?”

“Because all you’ve talked about since joining our pack is finding the perfect alpha,” Zitao said. “That alpha was good-looking and he seemed to like you. You’re not going to at least get to know him? You two could be soulmates.”

To Baekhyun, it sounded like Zitao was talking about a different person. He wasn’t actively looking for a mate anymore. Baekhyun couldn’t pinpoint when the change had happened. He had gone from inspecting each alpha he met on his travels, to not giving any of them a second thought. Making memories for himself was his top priority lately. All visions he had of his future didn’t revolve around the perfect alpha mate anymore.

“I don’t want to leave you alone,” Baekhyun said, instead of telling Zitao how he truly felt. “We’ve lost Minseok and Lu Han. I’d feel bad abandoning you.”

“You wouldn’t be abandoning me,” Zitao said. He looked around the crowd, his eyes scanning peoples’ faces until he settled on a group of beta boys from their pack. “I can join their group. Don’t let me hold you back from meeting with that alpha.”

Sometimes he hated how considerate Zitao could be. Most days he was a spoiled brat, but Baekhyun quickly learned that that wasn’t who he truly was. He was sensitive and had a sort of innocent, childlike wonder to him.

“Are you sure you’ll be all right?” Baekhyun asked.

“I’m positive,” he said. “Now go.”

Baekhyun planned on walking around for ten minutes or so, just long enough for him to go to the samgyetang stall and back again. He would tell Zitao that he hadn’t been able to find the alpha and then he could continue enjoying the festival.

As he pushed through the crowd of people who were watching the dance performance, he became more and more aware of how hot it was. Sambok was the hottest day of the summer, but it had never felt this intense before. He could feel multiple drops of sweat trail down his back. Once he was out of the crowd, he finally felt like he could breathe.

“I didn’t think I would see you again.”

Baekhyun truly had terrible luck.

He turned around slowly, putting on the most polite smile he could. Kwangyul was standing awkwardly in front of him, smiling shy and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I can go,” he said. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I knew you weren’t going to come back to see me. Sorry, I’m making you uncomfortable, aren’t I? I’ll go.”

“You don’t have to,” Baekhyun said before he could stop himself. “This festival is open to everyone. You don’t have to go anywhere.”

“I know that,” Kwangyul said. “I can go to the other side though. I don’t have to stand right next to you.”

It would be so easy to let him go without another word. Nothing about the alpha intrigued him. He was handsome, but Baekhyun had met plenty of handsome alphas. The only thing unique about him was his shy and awkward personality.

“Can I ask you something?” Baekhyun said. “Before you go running off?”

“Of course,” Kwangyul said. “You can ask me anything.”

“Why me?” Baekhyun asked. “Out of all the omegas here, why am I the one who stood out to you? Is it my white hair or my hanbok or–”

“I like your smile,” Kwangyul said quickly. “You seem really happy and open and… I’d like to talk to you. That’s all. Well, that’s not everything, actually. You are really beautiful and your hair color is pretty. But that’s not the main – It’s just – Your smile. You have a great smile.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun said, a bit taken aback by his words. It was the most sincere confession he had ever received. “Well, do you want to?”

“Do I want to what?”

“Talk to me?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes,” Kwangyul said. “Yes, I definitely want that.”

It was incredibly awkward. Neither one of them knew how to start a conversation. Baekhyun looked around the festival, trying to find something to comment on. He was almost overwhelmed be the choices though. None of the options really interested him either. He didn’t want to be stuck in an hour long conversation about something that bored him.

“You’re not from Busan, are you?” Kwangyul asked.

“No, I’m not,” Baekhyun said. “Are you?”

“I was born and raised here.”

“Do you like living here?”

“I guess.”

This was going terribly. Baekhyun wasn’t looking around for a conversation topic anymore, he was now looking for an escape. Zitao was laughing and playing with the group of boys from their pack, so he wouldn’t be able to help Baekhyun. He hadn’t seen Minseok or Lu Han since they arrived.

“I’m sorry,” Kwangyul said. “I don’t know what to talk about. This is boring, isn’t it?”

“A little bit,” Baekhyun said. “What do you talk about when you’re with your friends?”

“Fishing,” Kwangyul said. “Do you like fishing?”

“Not really,” Baekhyun said. “I’ve only tried once and I wasn’t that good at it.”

He remembered coming to Busan for the first time, last summer. Baekhyun had only been a member of the nomad pack for a month and he had tried his best to prove himself. He had gone fishing with Jongdae and Yixing and had come back emptyhanded with his clothes soaked because he had fallen into the water. Yixing had pulled him out, but Jongdae had been laughing hysterically. At the time he had been annoyed. Thinking about it now, Baekhyun wasn’t annoyed at all. He wished Jongdae wasn’t sick so that they could have attended the festival together.

“What do you talk about with your friends?” Kwangyul asked.

“A little bit of everything, I suppose,” Baekhyun said. “We don’t stick to one topic. We talk about whatever is on our minds.”

“Then, can I talk about what’s on my mind right now?”

“Go ahead.”

Kwangyul put a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder as they both came to a stop. They were still surrounded by plenty of people, so Baekhyun didn’t feel worried by the sudden change in atmosphere. Kwangyul’s expression had changed as well. He was no longer smiling bashfully. His gaze was more intense now.

“I wasn’t sure at first, but now I’m positive,” Kwangyul said. “Your heat is starting soon, isn’t it? I have a strong sense of smell, stronger than most other wolves. I don’t think anyone else has noticed it yet, but your scent is getting sweeter. You should get out of here and be with your pack.”

Baekhyun suddenly felt very, very stupid. His heat was due in two days, but it had come early before. Usually he stayed at camp with the other omegas when his heat was close. The festival seemed so fun though and he kept thinking about the pretty hanbok he never got the chance to wear and he had been distracted.

“I’m happy I got to meet you,” Kwangyul said. “I’d like to see you again. Not like this though.”

He gave Baekhyun one last smile before walking away and leaving Baekhyun alone in the crowd. Now that he was more aware of what was happening to his body, Baekhyun wanted to panic. His heats had never been easy. He hated them and always dreaded their arrival. Being alone in such a busy place made him even more anxious.

Baekhyun looked around the crowd, trying to find Zitao again or anyone else from his pack. He knew he could trust them to walk him back to their campsite safely. None of them were close by though. Instead of seeing a familiar face, Baekhyun only seemed to see alphas. Every time his eyes focused on someone, it was a tall, burly alpha who could easily overpower him.

He started to walk toward the road they had taken from their camp to the festival. Fireworks were starting to fly up into the air, so most people were distracted. Baekhyun hoped he could get back safely on his own. It was dark outside, but light from lanterns and the moon illuminated his path. If it got too dark, he could always use his gift to help him find his way back. He would be all right. He would be fine. Baekhyun would arrive back to his camp in one piece and he would be safe in his tent in no time.

The further he walked, the fewer people he had to push past. He was so close to the road leading up to their camp, when Baekhyun’s foot hit something and he felt himself falling forward. His body fell hard onto the ground, but the main source of his pain was his ankle. A sharp pain shot up his leg as it twisted unnaturally.

“Are you hurt?” Baekhyun turned his head to see two men approaching him. They were both alphas. “That looked like a hard fall.”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun said. He tried to stand, but his right ankle burned with pain when he tried to put any pressure on it. “I just – I just need a moment. I’m a little winded.”

“You went down on your ankle,” one of them said. “You shouldn’t walk on it. Where are you going? I can carry you there.”

“No!” Baekhyun said, holding his hands out in front of him. “I don’t need your help. I’ll be fine. Leave me alone, please.”

“Hey, my friend is trying to help you,” the other alpha said. “You should show him some gratitude, omega. Do you live close by? You look like nobility.” He nudged his friend and lowered his voice, but Baekhyun could still hear him. “Maybe his parents are important. We might be able to get some money for escorting him home.”

“Please, just leave,” Baekhyun said again.

He clenched his hands into fists at his sides and tried to use the movement to keep himself grounded. Light spilled out from the cracks of his fingers as his gift started to pulse. Sometimes he wished he had a gift like one of his friends. If he had Jongin’s, he could close his eyes and instantly be back at camp. If he had Chanyeol’s, he could make these two alphas ever regret talking to him.

“I’m going to help you,” the alpha said. He bent down in front of Baekhyun. “Put your arms around my neck and I’ll carry you home.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Stop being so stubborn,” he said. “Just do as I say and… and…” He flared his nostrils and tilted his head to the side. “Fuck. You’re almost in heat, aren’t you? You really should let me take you home then. If we leave you alone now, you might run into some other alphas that aren’t as nice as us. They might take advantage of you.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Baekhyun said. “Now, leave. Please, just go already.”

“I’m not going anywhere, pretty little–”

“He’s in my pack. I’ve got him. You two should listen to him and get out of here.”

Baekhyun had never been so relieved to see Minseok before. Minseok grabbed the alpha’s shoulder who was kneeling in front of Baekhyun, and pulled him away. The alpha went stumbling backward, surprise clear on his face.

“Are you all right?” Minseok asked.

“Now that you’re here, I am,” Baekhyun said.

Minseok smiled at him before looking over at the alphas. “I’ve got it from here. Go enjoy the rest of the festival.”

“I’m not going to let a beta tell me what to do,” one of the alphas said. “We found this omega first. Go get your own.”

“I can carry you on my back,” Minseok said, ignoring them. “You shouldn’t put any weight on your ankle.”

“Show some respect and listen to an alpha who’s talking to you,” he said. “Turn around and look at me, you piece of–”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Minseok turned only to reach his arm out and grab the alpha’s wrist. In a second, the alpha started to scream and Baekhyun watched as his skin turned gray, almost blue. Minseok let go of his hand.

“Fuck you,” the other alpha said, wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Go ahead and take that annoying omega. We can get a better one.”

The finally walked away. Baekhyun watched as they went, his mouth slightly open in shock. He had never seen Minseok use violence before. His entire demeanor was always positive and cheerful. Baekhyun knew that he was a good fighter and one of the best hunters in their pack, but he never thought that Minseok would actually hurt someone.

“What did you do to him?” Baekhyun asked.

“I froze his wrist,” Minseok said. “Well, I almost did. It’ll be like nothing happened to it in a few hours.” He turned around so that his back was facing Baekhyun as he knelt in front of him. “Get on my back.”

Baekhyun could move enough to reach his arms forward and wrap them around Minseok’s neck. Minseok reached behind him, grabbing Baekhyun’s legs and pulling him closer until he was flush against his back. Once he was certain that Baekhyun was safely in place, Minseok easily got to his feet.

Baekhyun had learned about Minseok’s gift soon after meeting him. He had turned water into ice in an instant. The ice had been broken into chips and given to an elderly man in their pack who had been complaining about the heat. Baekhyun had seen Minseok created snowfalls for children in the summer. He couldn’t have ever imagined seeing Minseok use his gift in such a cruel way.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said. “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up.”

“You would have started slapping them and screaming until they backed off,” Minseok said.

“I have been told by several alphas that they don’t like how loud I am,” he said. Minseok laughed and Baekhyun pushed his face against his neck. “This is embarrassing. I hope no one sees us.”

“What’s so embarrassing?”

“A beta who’s shorter than I am is carrying me.”

“Baekhyun, we’re the same height.”

“No, we’re not,” Baekhyun said. “I’m taller.”

“Not by much.”

“So you’re admitting that I’m taller?”

“I could always drop you on the ground and make you find your own way back to camp.”

“Minseok-hyung, have I mentioned lately that you’re not only kind and generous and caring, but also so very handsome as well?”

His words got Minseok to laugh again and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. Making other people laugh was one of his favorite things to do. He tried often with the other members of the nomad pack, but his Chinese was still not very good and jokes often got lost in translation.

“Did you at least enjoy the festival before hurting your ankle?” Minseok asked.

“It was nice for a while,” Baekhyun said. “I ate a lot of food with Zitao and then we watched some performances. I talked with an alpha for a little bit, but then he told me I was starting to go into heat and told me to leave.”

“You’re going into heat?” Minseok asked, his voice sounding alarmed.

“It’s not here yet,” Baekhyun said. “It’s still in the early phase, but being close to an alpha will make it arrive sooner. I’ll be at ease once we get to camp.”

Minseok continued to walk for a bit longer in silence and Baekhyun felt like he should ask Minseok how his night had gone. He imagined it wasn’t as nice as he wanted it to be. Lu Han always stuck to his word, so Baekhyun was positive that he had told Minseok to give up on him.

“Was the alpha nice?” Minseok asked. “The one that you talked to?”

“He was fine,” Baekhyun said. “Awkward and polite. I didn’t feel anything though.” He looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, so he could make out a countless number of stars. They were close to their camp, so now was as good a time as any to ask what he wanted to ask. “How did things go with Lu Han?”

If he was surprised by the question, Minseok didn’t let it show. His steps were as steady as ever as he continued to walk.

“I saw it coming,” Minseok said. “I’ve known him for years, _loved_ him for years. I’ve always known that he wouldn’t return my feelings. He was kind and we’re still friends.”

“Just because you were prepared for it, doesn’t mean you still can’t be hurt,” Baekhyun said. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Minseok said.

“All right,” Baekhyun said. “I’m here if you change your mind.”

“I know,” he said. “Thanks, Baekhyun.”

They arrived back at camp. It was late, so everyone who had stayed behind instead of going to the festival was asleep. Minseok dropped him off at his tent before telling him that he would find Yixing. Once he was alone, Baekhyun lied down, looking up at the fabric ceiling of his tent. The omegas he shared his tent with were still at the festival. He imagined they would be able to smell his upcoming heat when they arrived and would leave him alone in the tent.

His ankle was aching and he was still sweating, now even more than before. The clothes he was wearing felt itchy and confining, but he was determined to keep them on. His ankle wasn’t broken, so it wouldn’t take long for Yixing to heal it. Baekhyun only had to wait for a bit longer and then he could finally give in to his heat.

The flap of his tent opened and Yixing entered. He was yawning and there were dark circles under his eyes. Baekhyun knew that using his gift drained him of his energy. Healing someone’s broken hip had probably taken everything he had. Baekhyun almost wanted to tell him to come back after getting some sleep. His heat would be in full swing by then though, so it was better for both of them for Yixing to heal it now.

“Let me see,” Yixing said, sitting down next to him and picking up Baekhyun’s left leg.

“It’s the other ankle.”

“Right, sorry.” He grabbed Baekhyun’s right leg instead. His hand hovered over his ankle and he closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side slightly. “You twisted it. This won’t take long.”

“I bet you didn’t have a chance to write to Kyungsoo today, huh?” Baekhyun asked as Yixing got to work. “You’ve been so busy.”

“I don’t write to him every day,” Yixing said. “But you’re right, he definitely didn’t get one today. I’ll have to check in on Jongdae in the morning. Someone told me he was sick.”

“You really should start charging people,” Baekhyun said.

“I charge people who aren’t pack,” Yixing said. “I do like the idea of having my own practice though. A place I can call my own.”

“You like the idea of settling down, huh?”

“I never wanted to be in a traveling pack,” Yixing said. “I only joined because it was my only option. I want to make a home of my own and stay in one place.”

“What are your thoughts on starting a farm?”

“A farm?” Yixing said, pursing his lips together. “That could be nice.”

“You two are perfect for each other,” Baekhyun said under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Yixing was right; it didn’t take long for his ankle to heal. Baekhyun was grateful for that because Yixing’s presence was making his heat symptoms even more intense. Luckily, Yixing was too exhausted to notice. Or he simply had no interest in Baekhyun’s heat. That was something that happened to some alphas, he had been told. If they were so focused on one omega, they didn’t pay much attention to others. Yixing’s mind was so full of thoughts of Kyungsoo that even Baekhyun, vulnerable and nearly in heat, couldn’t interest him.

“All done,” Yixing said. “Stretch it a bit. Tell me how it feels.”

Baekhyun slowly turned his ankle in small circles. It was sore, but the pain was gone. The swelling had disappeared as well.

“Good,” Baekhyun said. “It feels good as new. Thanks, hyung.”

Yixing patted his leg and smiled at him before standing up. He was about to leave when Baekhyun spoke up to him once more.

“Keep writing to Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun said. “I know that it might be frustrating, having to wait for him. I know that he can seem closed-off, but he’s actually really sweet and kind and… and he’s worth waiting for.”

“I know,” Yixing said.

His blunt honesty was so refreshing. Most alphas liked to play games with omegas. Yixing seemed to have no interest in ever doing that with Kyungsoo.

“I just think that…” Baekhyun said. “Kyungsoo thinks he’s hard to love.”

He didn’t think he was making much sense anymore. His heat was starting to make his thoughts become blurry. But whenever Baekhyun saw Yixing he was always overwhelmed with the urge to make sure he was the perfect fit for Kyungsoo. Even if he didn’t live with them anymore, Baekhyun would never stop looking out for his brothers.

“I’m happy to show him that he’s not hard to love at all,” Yixing said. “Rest well, Baekhyun-ah.”

As soon as Yixing left, Baekhyun felt like his body was at war with itself. He was exhausted. If it were any other night, he would have had no issue with falling asleep right away. His heat was becoming stronger by the second. Baekhyun pulled at his hanbok, trying to get the heavy clothing off of him. His hands felt weak though and all he could do was tug on his hanbok before giving up. He pushed the skirt of it up his legs, uncaring of how unrefined and desperate he looked.

Sweat covered every inch of his skin and his body felt heavy. He knew that as soon as he found release he would be able to sleep for a short amount of time to gain some energy before waking to his full heat. Baekhyun pressed his fingers up between his legs, feeling how wet he was and biting down on his lower lip. His first heat spent as a member of the nomad pack had been embarrassing. He never felt like he had any privacy. Now, he didn’t care if he was overheard, just as long as he was quiet enough to not wake up the entire camp. He had done that once already and had no intention of doing it again.

When he touched himself, he tended to think of a nameless, faceless alpha. Fantasizing about an alpha he knew personally felt wrong and instantly killed his arousal. So instead he thought of a tall, muscular man who could take him into his arms. Someone like Kwangyul. He doubted he would ever see him again, so he didn’t see the harm in thinking of him. Baekhyun imagined Kwangyul’s fingers were inside of him instead of his own. Even if they didn’t have anything in common, at least he could use his likeness for one of his fantasies.

Baekhyun curled his fingers inside of himself, moaning softly as he turned his head to the side. He moved his hips down against his hand, trying to get as much friction as possible. His thoughts were getting hazy, but he let them run free as he continued to pleasure himself. He would come soon and then he could sleep.

All Baekhyun had to do was keep thinking about Kwangyul as he fucked himself with his fingers. He needed to keep thinking about how he would fuck him, how he would hold him close and whisper scandalous words into his ear. Baekhyun thought about being held in someone’s warm embrace, having someone’s eyes focus on him and him alone, having someone call him beautiful and tell him how much they loved him and kiss him as he slowly came undone. He wanted someone gentle and kind and warm and who would treat him with love and patience and take care of him until he–

“ _Jongdae_ ,” Baekhyun moaned softly as he came.

After realizing what he had said, the sound that escaped him next sounded close to a sob. Baekhyun folded both of his arms over his face, feeling disgusted and ashamed and so heartbroken. He had been trying his best not to let himself think of what he truly wanted, of _who_ he truly wanted. Baekhyun was tired though. He was tired of lying to himself. All he wanted was Jongdae. No alpha could ever compare to him. No one could make him feel like Jongdae made him feel. But he would never have him though. Jongdae’s love was reserved only for Minseok. It could never be given to Baekhyun instead.


	19. Chapter 19

Junmyeon always felt so at peace when he was in water. Any form of it made him instantly more at ease. Whether it was a light rainfall or a bath or swimming in a pond, everything about it calmed him down. It was early autumn and the air around him had a slight chill. The temperature didn’t bother him though. He was in one of his favorite swimming holes, floating on his back and looking at the trees overhead. Leaves were still on the branches, but they were in the process of turning from green to red, orange, and yellow. Junmyeon almost wanted to stay there long enough to watch each one change color and then fall to the forest floor. It was a nice thought, staying in the water for such a long time without having to worry about anything else.

A pair of strong arms looped around his stomach, pulling him back against a broad chest. Instead of shouting or struggling against the hold, Junmyeon laughed. He felt so impossibly light and happy. It had been so long since he’d felt this way.

“It’s freezing,” Yifan said against his ear. “How can you stand it?”

“The water feels perfect to me,” Junmyeon said. He turned his head to the side so that he could look back at Yifan. His bottom lip was trembling because of the cold. Junmyeon kissed it. “You can get out if you want. I want to stay for a bit longer.”

“You’re impossible.”

There wasn’t any true annoyance in Yifan’s tone. He laid a trail of kisses from Junmyeon’s neck to the ball of his shoulder. His arms then let him go and Junmyeon watched at Yifan swam back to shore. They were both naked, so he was able to get a great view of Yifan’s body once he stepped out of the water.

Yifan turned around once he had pulled his pants on and saw Junmyeon watching him.

“You’re also shameless,” Yifan said.

“Is there something wrong with looking at my alpha?” Junmyeon asked. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

“You’re leering like an old man.”

“So, if I got out of the water now, you would turn around and not look at me until I was dressed?”

“Of course not,” Yifan said. “I’d stare at your ass and nothing else.”

Junmyeon laughed again, covering his mouth with one of his hands. He loved how blunt and honest and straightforward Yifan was. There wasn’t anything Junmyeon didn’t love about Yifan. He loved him so, _so_ much. It made him dizzy sometimes, thinking about how loving Yifan overwhelmed him.

He didn’t know how much longer he stayed in the swimming hole. Junmyeon swam a few laps and then dove under the water, swimming down there as well. Once he reached the surface, he looked to the shore to see Yifan resting on his elbows, his face looking up toward the sun. He was so handsome. Junmyeon still couldn’t believe that Yifan was his.

Once his skin started to prune and his shoulders ached from swimming for so long, Junmyeon got out of the water as well. Yifan watched as he dried himself off with a blanket, his head tilted casually to the side as his eyes slowly travelled down his body.

“You’re just as shameless as I am,” Junmyeon said.

“I never said that I wasn’t,” he said. “Come here. Let me hold you.”

Junmyeon sat down on his lap, still naked with only the blanket wrapped around him. Yifan’s hands held his waist and their faces were so close that their noses brushed together. They met in the middle at the same time, exchanging soft, lazy kisses. Junmyeon’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as their kiss deepened. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Yifan’s pack had been in their territory for only a few days. Junmyeon hadn’t had the chance to see him alone until that morning. When Yifan first arrived, Junmyeon had greeted him with Sewoo and Sehun at the main gate. He only had a few seconds to give him a small piece of paper, letting him know when and where to meet him. Junmyeon knew he was being reckless, he knew he wasn’t thinking his actions through, but he didn’t care.

“Move up some,” Yifan said as he lied back on the ground. “Until my head is between your thighs.”

Junmyeon’s hands pressed down against Yifan’s bare chest and his eyebrows rose up. He knew what Yifan was suggesting. Just the thought of it made his heart race.

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon asked.

“Yes,” Yifan said. “I’m very sure, baobei.” He patted the sides of Junmyeon’s thighs. “Go on. Don’t be shy now.”

Despite the chilly air around them, Junmyeon had never felt warmer. He moved up as Yifan had instructed, until he was kneeling over Yifan’s face, his hands holding on tightly to the blanket around him. Yifan’s hands slid up his legs until they settled on Junmyeon’s ass, squeezing tightly and then pulling him down. For a moment, all Junmyeon could feel was Yifan’s breath against his cunt, but then his tongue ran across his folds, making Junmyeon’s breath hitch and his thighs tremble.

He had never imagined an alpha willingly doing this for an omega. It was even more difficult for Junmyeon to think of one who would suggest it. His sex education had been brief and vague and left him believing that his body was for his alpha’s pleasure, not his own. Yifan had a very different outlook on sex, and Junmyeon was more than happy to be his partner.

Junmyeon kept his hands on the tops of his thighs as he tried to keep himself grounded. The tongue rubbing against him dipped inside of him, before moving up to his clit. He was the one on top of Yifan, but Junmyeon felt like he was being held captive, completely under Yifan’s control. They were out in the open, totally exposed. This was a popular place to go swimming. The time of year and colder temperature were the only things keeping other people away.

Yifan’s hands tightened their hold on his ass, pulling him down even more until there was no more space for him to move. Junmyeon bit down into his bottom lip as he tried to keep his sounds of pleasure to himself. Warmth was spreading throughout his body and his legs were starting to shake from the effort to keep himself upright. Yifan’s hold on him was strong; he kept him in place above him and didn’t slow down the movements of his tongue.

“Please don’t stop,” Junmyeon said once he finally let go of his lip. He had been biting down on it for so long that he knew it would be swollen. “Yifan.” His tongue pierced up inside of him, making Junmyeon tremble even more. “ _Alpha_.”

When he came, Junmyeon planted his hands on the ground in front of him, finally steadying himself. Yifan’s hands stroked up and down his thighs as Junmyeon tried to stop shaking. He lifted one of his legs, letting Yifan sit up again. His mouth soon found the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. He almost thought that the touches would be too much right after his orgasm, but Junmyeon found that he couldn’t get enough of him.

“What about you?” Junmyeon said. Yifan managed to pull him back on to his lap. “Should I–”

“I know exactly what I want from you,” Yifan said.

He pushed down his pants just enough to take his cock out. Junmyeon looked down at it, his mind trying to come up with a million different scenarios at once as he thought about what Yifan wanted. He wasn’t left in suspense for long though. Yifan positioned the head of his cock against Junmyeon’s opening. Just the feeling of it made Junmyeon want to back away. He was still so sensitive.

“But Yifan, I just–”

“I know,” Yifan said. “And you can do it again.” Despite his words, Yifan didn’t move at once. He took his time, kissing Junmyeon’s neck and holding him close and being so gentle it almost hurt. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“Of course I want to,” Junmyeon said.

Yifan laughed and Junmyeon could tell he was surprised by his response. Junmyeon didn’t ask for more time to prepare himself. He wanted Yifan. Junmyeon wanted him as many times as possible, because they both knew their time together was limited.

“Anything for my omega,” Yifan said, pushing his hips up at the same time Junmyeon sunk down onto his cock. Yifan closed his eyes and Junmyeon made sure to memorize every detail of his expression. “You’re unreal. You feel amazing.”

It was almost too much for Junmyeon. He hadn’t had anything inside of him other than his own fingers in months. The stretch ached and he was still so sensitive from coming only minutes ago. Junmyeon didn’t want Yifan to stop though. The thought of asking him to stop didn’t even cross his mind.

He held on tightly to Yifan, not focused on his own pleasure at all. Junmyeon listened to the sounds Yifan was making, he felt how hot his skin was under his hands, he watched as Yifan turned his head to look at him with dark, hooded eyes. It was still difficult for Junmyeon to believe the effect he had on Yifan, even when the evidence was right in front of him.

“So beautiful,” Yifan said. His hips continued to thrust sharply up into him, making Junmyeon squeeze his eyes shut tightly. “I’m so lucky. I’m so fucking lucky that you’re mine.”

Their mouths met again, this time in a kiss that was clumsy and hurried and unrefined. Junmyeon never wanted this to end. He wanted what they had to exist in a bubble only for them. He didn’t want anyone to enter and he certainly didn’t want to leave.

Junmyeon wasn’t able to come again before Yifan finished inside of him. His hands were holding Junmyeon’s waist tightly as he finally came to a stop. There was about a second of rest before Yifan pushed his hand between them and found Junmyeon’s clit with his fingers.

“You don’t have to,” Junmyeon said, surprised by how shaky his voice sounded.

“I want to,” Yifan said. “There’s nothing I want more than to see you come while sitting on my cock.”

He got his wish soon enough. Junmyeon’s second orgasm wasn’t as intense as the first. His entire body vibrated in Yifan’s arms. The sound he made was close to a whimper and Junmyeon hid his face, embarrassed.

“Perfect,” Yifan said, kissing his earlobe. “So good for me.”

“You were good for me, too,” Junmyeon said. “You didn’t knot me.”

“Did you want me to?” Yifan asked. “I’m sure I can if you give me some time to rest.”

“Like you gave me time to rest?”

“You loved it,” Yifan said, kissing him again.

“I did,” Junmyeon admitted. “It was still a lot all at once though, so no, I don’t want you to knot me.”

“I’m sorry,” Yifan said. “I should have been more patient. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen you. We get together for the first time in months and you want to go swimming, naked. My self-control isn’t the best when it comes to you.”

“I lack self-control when it comes to you, too,” Junmyeon said.

They kissed again and Junmyeon let himself enjoy the few moments they had left together before they would have to return to reality.

☾✩☽

“It’s been so long since we’ve done this,” Baekhyun said. “I’ve missed you all so much.”

“Hopefully not enough for you to want to move back,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m planning on tearing down the wall between our rooms to give myself more space.”

“No you’re not,” Baekhyun said.

“No, I’m not,” Kyungsoo said easily. “The thought did cross my mind though.”

Junmyeon didn’t feel the need to interrupt their bickering by telling them to be nice to each other. He was just happy that the four of them were back together again, walking through the market like they did when they were younger.

“Does anyone have anything in particular that they want to buy, or are we just browsing?” Junmyeon asked.

“I don’t have anything in mind,” Jongin said.

“Me neither,” Baekhyun said, stretching his arms over his head. “It’s not like I have the money to buy anything anyway. Teaching the children in my pack how to speak Korean doesn’t pay well. In fact, it doesn’t pay at all.” He stopped in the middle of the street. “Should I be charging people?”

“I think that’s something you should ask your mate,” Junmyeon said. “You and Jongdae teach classes together, right?”

“Jongdae isn’t my mate,” Baekhyun said.

He spoke quickly and when Junmyeon looked over at him, he saw that Baekhyun’s eyes were wide and alarmed. Usually when they teased him about his relationship with Jongdae, Baekhyun would roll his eyes and say that they were only friends. Kyungsoo and Jongin seemed to have picked up on his strange reaction as well, because all of them stopped walking to stare at Baekhyun.

“I know,” Junmyeon said. “Everyone in this town thinks that he is though.”

“Oh, right,” Baekhyun said. “I forgot.”

“You forgot that Jongdae interrupted your mating ceremony to confess his love to you?” Kyungsoo said.

“Yes, I did,” Baekhyun said. “I’m very forgetful.”

Baekhyun walked ahead of them with his head held high and his shoulders back like he was trying to appear unbothered. Junmyeon put his arms around Kyungsoo and Jongin, frowning slightly at how much farther he had to reach to put his arm around Jongin’s shoulders. He swore Jongin would never stop growing.

“We’re not going to push him into telling us anything he’s not ready to tell us,” Junmyeon said. “He’ll come to us when he’s ready. He always does.”

“Understood,” Jongin said. “I’ll go catch up to him.”

“Go on,” Junmyeon said. “Just don’t bring up Jongdae.”

“I won’t,” Jongin said.

He walked up the street, easily catching up to Baekhyun who was standing in front of Joohyun’s confectionary shop. The two looked like they were catching up and when Jongin arrived, Baekhyun seemed happy to see him. His brief moment of panic had disappeared. Junmyeon was about to suggest to Kyungsoo that they joined them, but when he turned to look at him, Kyungsoo was gone.

“Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon said, turning in a full circle. “Kyungsoo, where did you – There you are.”

Behind two of the guards who had escorted them to the market was Kyungsoo. Junmyeon could just barely see him between the two of them.

“Why are you hiding?” Junmyeon asked.

“I’m not hiding,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m going to go back home. If anyone asks, I’m sick.”

Junmyeon didn’t need to ask who could be asking about Kyungsoo because all he had to do was look over his shoulder to get his answer. Yifan and Yixing were walking through the market, completely unaware of their presence. It seemed that Kyungsoo had spotted them at the perfect time to run away. Junmyeon was tired of seeing him run away from his feelings though. Before he could run off, Junmyeon grabbed the sleeve of his hanbok and pulled him toward him.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo said, grabbing Junmyeon’s wrist and trying to pry his hand off his sleeve. “He’s going to see me.”

“Give me a good reason why you don’t want to see Yixing and I’ll let you go.”

“I don’t know what to say to him,” Kyungsoo said.

“That’s not a very compelling reason, Soo-yah,” Junmyeon said.

“Well then, I’m… I’m…”

He was never able to give Junmyeon a reason. His eyes were looking past Junmyeon now. Yifan and Yixing had spotted them and were walking toward them without hesitation. Junmyeon smiled at Yifan, hoping that it looked friendly and platonic to the villagers around them. The smile Yixing was giving Kyungsoo was anything but. Junmyeon swore he saw an actual sparkle in his eyes.

“Long time no see,” Yifan said once they stopped in front of them.

“It’s been less than a week since you’ve arrived,” Junmyeon said. “I saw you at the main gates, remember?”

“I remember,” Yifan said. “That felt like a long time ago.”

With every cocky confident smile Yifan gave him, Junmyeon felt like he fell even more in love. He didn’t know how it was possible to fall in love with someone’s smile. Yifan had a way of making impossible things possible though.

He looked over at Yixing and Kyungsoo who hadn’t said a word to each other. Kyungsoo’s eyes were focused on the ground and his cheeks were pink under Yixing’s attention. Even Yixing wasn’t looking directly at Kyungsoo’s face, but Junmyeon didn’t think it was because he was shy. He seemed to be looking at Kyungsoo’s waist, where his norigae usually hung. In its place was a jade pendant that Junmyeon had never seen before.

When they were children, Junmyeon’s mother had gifted the four of them with a norigae after their gifts manifested. Junmyeon’s was a deep blue that he had given to Sehun at the archery tournament for his 16th birthday. He had never seen Sehun with it again after that. Baekhyun’s was pure white and given to Jongdae. Jongin’s red norigae was always at home tied around the hilt of Chanyeol’s sword. Kyungsoo’s green norigae had never been given to anyone and now it had been replaced.

Judging by the expression on Yixing’s face, Junmyeon could easily guess where the jade pendant had come from.

“Do you want to take a walk together?” Yixing asked.

“I-I shouldn’t,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m spending the day with Junmyeon-hyung and the others. It’s been so long since I’ve seen Baekhyun and–”

“I’m sure Baekhyun won’t mind,” Junmyeon said. He looked up at Yifan. “Besides, your pack will be here for a few months, right?”

“That’s right,” Yifan said.

“You’ll have plenty of time catch up with Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said.

Yixing reached forward to gently run the tip of his index finger across Kyungsoo’s knuckles. The touch looked so light that Junmyeon at first wondered if Kyungsoo had even felt it. He definitely had, because he flushed an even darker shade of pink and quickly held his hand to his chest.

“I have to go,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m suddenly not feeling well.”

“Are you sick?” Yixing asked, his voice full of concern. “Can I take a look? I might be able to heal you.”

“No,” Kyungsoo said. “No, that’s not necessary. I just… I can’t be around you. I’m sorry. This was a mistake.”

Without another word to any of them, Kyungsoo turned around and walked away quickly.

“Go after him,” Junmyeon told one of the guards. “Make sure he gets home safely.” He looked at Yixing and Yifan who both seemed confused. Especially Yixing, even though, looking at him more closely made Junmyeon think that he looked more concerned than confused. “I’m sorry. Kyungsoo is… having an off day, I suppose. I’m sure it didn’t have anything to do with you, Yixing-ssi.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Yixing said. He wasn’t looking at Junmyeon as he spoke. His eyes were still focused on the path Kyungsoo had taken, almost like he was waiting for him to turn around and come back. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Neither did he.”

Junmyeon had never known an alpha who was so patient. Yixing truly was the perfect fit for Kyungsoo.

“I have to go look after him,” Junmyeon said. “It was nice seeing you two again. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

He bowed to them, but before he could walk away Junmyeon felt Yifan squeeze his hand. It was brief, the exchange only lasting for a single second. Junmyeon was already walking toward Baekhyun and Jongin when he looked at his palm to see a small piece of paper. He put it in his pocket and made a mental note to check it the first chance he got to be alone.

Baekhyun and Jongin were still at Joohyun’s shop, talking to her as she made change for another customer. They all seemed to be completely oblivious to what had happened.

“It’s time to head back home,” Junmyeon said. “Kyungsoo saw Yixing and ran off.”

“Is he all right?” Jongin asked.

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon said. “I sent a guard after him, so I’m sure he’s safe, but… He looked really upset. We should be with him.”

Junmyeon knew that it wasn’t ideal news to receive. They all loved Kyungsoo and knew how easily his mood could fluctuate. His shyness never seemed to go away though when it came to strangers. Junmyeon just never expected for him to still be so shy around Yixing, after all the time they had spent together.

“Here,” Joohyun said, handing them a box. “I added extra songpyeon. Kyungsoo always liked the ones I made. Hopefully they can cheer him up.”

“Thanks, noona,” Jongin said. “What do I owe you?”

“It’s on the house,” she said. “Consider it a welcome home gift for Baekhyun and an ‘I hope you feel better soon’ gift for Kyungsoo.”

They took the box of sweets and thanked her for the gift. Baekhyun had an arm around Jongin, comforting him without saying a word. Jongin always tended to worry about Kyungsoo the most.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Baekhyun said. “You know how he gets. He’s known us his entire life and he gets quiet and awkward around us at times. I’m sure having Yixing’s attention is just too much for him.” He looked at Junmyeon. “Right, hyung? Yixing-hyung didn’t do anything extreme, did he?”

“No, nothing like that happened,” Junmyeon said. “He asked Kyungsoo if he wanted to go on a walk with him and then Kyungsoo panicked.”

The three of them managed to make it past the gate leading to the upper class residential area where they lived. They wouldn’t be able to make it back to the house together though. Junmyeon saw Chanyeol and Sehun out of the corner of his eye, walking toward them.

“Perfect timing!” Chanyeol said. “Head Alpha Sewoo has called a meeting. He wants to see you.”

Junmyeon couldn’t believe his bad luck.

“Is it an emergency?” Junmyeon asked. “He never calls for unscheduled meetings.”

“I don’t think so,” Sehun said. “He just wants to talk to you about something. It didn’t seem urgent.”

“You don’t know what it’s about either?” Junmyeon asked.

“I have no idea,” Sehun said.

It was impossible for Junmyeon to hide his annoyance. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep, controlled breaths. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Sewoo. He had always been kind and courteous and respectful. Junmyeon was worried about Kyungsoo though and didn’t want to leave him alone for much longer.

“Go on ahead,” Junmyeon said to Baekhyun and Jongin. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Baekhyun continued walking right away, but Jongin stayed behind for just long enough to be kissed by Chanyeol. He smiled brightly up at him before running to catch up with Baekhyun.

“Where is Head Alpha Sewoo?” Junmyeon said. “Hopefully this won’t take long.”

“He’s at his home,” Chanyeol said. “I’ll escort you there.”

When Junmyeon had woken up that morning, his schedule had been open and he only had plans to spend the day with his closest friends. It was supposed to be relaxing and enjoyable, but now it was totally ruined. Even if Kyungsoo hadn’t run off, he would have been called into this meeting anyway. He had no idea why Sewoo wanted to see him, especially since it wasn’t an emergency.

“After you,” Sehun said once they entered the house. Chanyeol waited outside with the other guards.

“And you really have no idea what this is about?” Junmyeon asked.

“I might have one idea,” Sehun said. “But it’s just a hunch and I hope it’s wrong.”

Junmyeon wasn’t even able to question what his hunch was, because two maids were ushering them into the sitting room. Sewoo was already there, but to his surprise he wasn’t alone. Junmyeon’s mother was there as well.

“Sit down, both of you,” his mother said.

The atmosphere was impossible to read. Both Sewoo and Junmyeon’s mother’s faces showed no emotion. Junmyeon didn’t know what to expect from either of them.

“We have an announcement and we wanted to tell the two of you first,” Sewoo said. “Sehun, I’ll tell your parents when they’re back from their trip. Then I’ll tell the entire pack.”

“What’s going on?” Sehun asked. “Are you sick like halmeoni was?”

“No,” Sewoo said. “This is happy news.” He looked at Junmyeon’s mother, smiling softly before taking her hand. “I’ve asked Jeongja to be my mate, and she said yes.”

Junmyeon was almost positive that he had misheard them. Silence enveloped the room and no one said anything. He kept his eyes on their linked hands and tried to make sense of this. That didn’t take long though. His mother had always been ambitious. She craved status and importance and mating the head alpha, even if he was only a placeholder until Sehun became of age, wasn’t surprising.

His numb acceptance contrasted greatly with Sehun’s reaction.

“You must be joking,” Sehun said. “Halmeoni hasn’t even been gone for a year. You’ve already moved on?”

“Your grandmother will always be the love of my life,” Sewoo said. “Just like Jeongja’s mate will always live on in her heart. We’ve been talking a lot lately and I find her presence to be very… comforting. We’re not planning on having more children; we’re past that age now. All we want is companionship.”

“You can be friends and enjoy each other’s company that way.”

“Sehun, calm down.”

“I’m not going to calm down,” Sehun said. “You’re disgracing my grandmother’s memory. She’s already gone from your mind, isn’t she? You’ve moved on with someone younger. Someone who’s… who’s the mother of my future mate. What is wrong with you?”

“Watch your tone, boy,” Sewoo said. He was keeping his emotions under control, but Junmyeon could tell that there was anger behind his words.

“Is it because she was a beta?” Sehun asked. “Is that why you’re so quick to move on with an omega? Halmeoni did nothing but love you. How could you do this to her?”

“ _Stop_ ,” Sewoo said.

His voice was close to an alpha’s command. It wouldn’t work on Sehun, but it was enough to make Junmyeon feel on edge. That was his goal, Junmyeon realized. Sewoo was most likely betting on Junmyeon to calm Sehun down.

“I am the head alpha,” Sewoo said. “I will mate whoever I want to mate. I adore Jeongja and I’m lucky enough to have her feel the same way about me. We’re both adults capable of making our own choices. I won’t have the emotional rantings of an adolescent control my actions.”

Sehun got to his feet, his face pinched into a scowl and his hands balled into fists. Junmyeon stood up as well, placing a gentle hand on his elbow. It did nothing to calm him down.

“You won’t be the head alpha for much longer,” Sehun said. “So, maybe you should get used to an adolescent controlling your actions.”

Without giving his grandfather another glance, Sehun took Junmyeon’s hand in his and walked out of the room. Junmyeon didn’t pull his hand away or try and get him to stop and turn back. He wasn’t as angry about the situation as Sehun was, but he understood where his anger was coming from.

Once they were outside, Sehun dropped his hand and punched one of his fists in front of him. A strong gust of wind passed through the grounds. It was so strong that it swept a few guards off their feet. Sehun reeled back for another punch, but Junmyeon reached forward to take both of his hands.

“Calm down,” Junmyeon said.

“I can’t,” Sehun said. “You don’t understand. My grandmother practically raised me. My parents were never around and my grandfather was always in meetings with your father. She was so kind and she loved him so much, but he didn’t care about her. I know he didn’t, hyung. He never loved her, he–”

“Sehun-ah, breathe, please,” Junmyeon said, reaching up and cupping his face in his hands. He pushed himself up onto his tiptoes until he could press their foreheads together. Like Jongin, Sehun had grown so much taller than him. “I know you’re hurting, but using your gift to lash out will only hurt others.”

“I don’t care.”

“Yes, you do,” Junmyeon said. “Take some deep breaths. Do it for me.”

He guided Sehun through breathing, telling him to inhale through his nose and exhale out of his mouth. Once he was sure that Sehun had calmed, Junmyeon dropped his hands down to his shoulders. He looked up to see Sehun staring down at him. Sehun’s eyes started to close and he moved forward slowly, giving Junmyeon enough time to turn his head to the side. He kissed Junmyeon’s cheek.

“Feeling better?” Junmyeon asked after he took a full step back.

“I thought they were going to confront you,” Sehun said.

“Confront me?” Junmyeon asked. “About what?”

“About you and Yifan,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon felt as if someone had poured a bucket of cold water over him. He looked up at Sehun quickly, knowing that he wasn’t hiding his emotions well at all. Panic rose up his throat as he tried to think through a million excuses.

“I’ve always known that there’s something… there between you two,” Sehun said. “I followed you to the swimming hole earlier this week. I saw you two kissing.”

“What else did you see?” Junmyeon asked. There was no point in denying it if Sehun had followed him directly. He couldn’t tell Sehun that he had mistaken him for someone else.

“That’s it,” Sehun said. “I left. I thought you should have some privacy.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Sehun said. “I love you, but I don’t want to control you. I won’t tell anyone. Just promise me that you’re being safe and smart about this.”

“I am,” Junmyeon said. “You’re not upset?”

“Of course I’m upset,” Sehun said. “Every time I see Yifan it takes everything in my power to not punch him in his face. I hate – I _hate_ that another alpha has put his hands on you, but what I hate the most is that you’ve given him your heart. I don’t know what your future plans are with him, but we have a duty to our pack and–”

“I’m going to be your mate, Sehun,” Junmyeon said. “As soon as you’re of age. But right now I’m just… doing something for myself.”

Sehun took another deep breath and Junmyeon could tell that he was just barely keeping it together. He wanted to comfort him again, but Junmyeon knew that would only make things worse.

“I want to believe that,” Sehun said. “I don’t know if I can though.” He looked to where the guards were stationed. They were far enough away to be seen but not heard. Sehun waved to Chanyeol, gesturing for him to come over. “Go to Kyungsoo-hyung. You shouldn’t keep him waiting any longer. I need to take a walk and clear my head.”

He left Junmyeon without another word. Chanyeol joined him, standing by Junmyeon’s side as they both watched Sehun walk off.

“I’m guessing he got news he didn’t want to hear at the meeting,” Chanyeol said.

“Yes, he did,” Junmyeon said. “Talk to him later. He always opens up to you.”

“Of course.”

Chanyeol walked him back to his house. He didn’t ask any questions about the meeting. Chanyeol did cough though, something he had been doing more frequently lately. They were harsher nowadays. Awful cracking noises came from his throat and oftentimes Chanyeol would have to stop walking to catch his breath after a coughing fit.

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Junmyeon said after a particularly nasty cough that shook Chanyeol’s shoulders so hard he looked like he was having a fit. “Chanyeol, you have to tell Jongin.”

“No,” he said. His voice was gravelly. “We’re getting mated in less than three months. I’m not worrying him.”

Arguing with Chanyeol about this topic was like arguing with a brick wall. Junmyeon knew he would never get through to him.

“Fine,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll drop this for today. But one day he’s going to find out how bad it’s gotten. You can’t hide this from him forever.”

“I can try,” Chanyeol said.

Junmyeon didn’t give him a proper goodbye as he walked up the steps to his home. This day had offered him one headache after another and he knew that talking to Kyungsoo was going to be just as difficult. He slipped off his shoes once he was inside and headed into the main room. Seonok was drinking a cup of tea with a deep frown on her face.

“Where are they?” he asked.

“Kyungsoo’s room,” she said. “Doryeon-nim, I’ve never seen him so upset.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Junmyeon said.

He would take care of it like he took care of everything else.

Junmyeon walked to Kyungsoo’s room and slid the door open to see the three of them huddled together on the floor. Kyungsoo’s face was hidden against Jongin’s chest while Baekhyun rubbed his back.

“I’m here,” Junmyeon said, sitting down next to them. “I’m here, Kyungsoo-yah. What’s going on? Why did you run away from Yixing like that?”

He didn’t answer Junmyeon right away. That was all right. Junmyeon didn’t want to push him to answer when he wasn’t ready. They sat in silence for a few minutes and even though Junmyeon was trying to be patient, he couldn’t make the ache in his chest go away. He hated seeing any of them in pain, but when Kyungsoo was hurt it seemed to be even more pressing for all of them.

“It’s nothing that he did,” Kyungsoo said after a long stretch of silence. “Yixing is… He’s perfect, hyung. I love him.”

It was first time he had admitted it out loud. Junmyeon was relieved to finally hear him say the words. He reached forward and laced his fingers with Kyungsoo’s.

“Then what’s the problem?” Junmyeon asked.

“I did something stupid,” Kyungsoo said. “I can’t tell you what, not yet, but that’s holding me back, and I also…” He pulled away from Jongin only to put his face in his hands. Junmyeon could tell by the sound of his voice that he was trying not to cry. Kyungsoo always hated crying in front of them. “I’m scared of asking him to stay. What if he gets bored of me? What if he regrets joining our pack and starts to resent me? What if… What if I lose myself in him? I don’t want to become an omega who’s reliant on my alpha. I don’t want to lose my independence just because I love him.”

“You won’t, hyung,” Jongin said. “Loving someone doesn’t mean you have to let yourself go.”

“Maybe that’s how it is for you,” Kyungsoo said, “but I’m still scared it’ll happen to me. And I hate that I feel this way. I hate that I’m like this.”

“Don’t,” Baekhyun said. “Kyungsoo-yah, you’re the strongest person I know.”

“I don’t feel very strong right now,” Kyungsoo said.

Those seemed to be the magic words. As soon as he said them, his body started to shake and he let out a loud, almost childlike sob. Junmyeon and the other two all closed in on him, holding him in their arms from all angles. It broke Junmyeon’s heart, listening to him cry and hearing about how frustrated and scared he was. For the first time in a long time, Junmyeon wished they were children again, so that they could go back to simpler days when none of them were worried about anything.


	20. Chapter 20

Jongin sat on the porch of their home, looking up at the sky and thinking about how tonight would be his last night sleeping in the house he had lived in his entire life. All of his possessions were already at the house that Chanyeol had built for them. He didn’t think he would ever be able to find the words to describe what he was feeling. Jongin was getting mated tomorrow to the man he loved more than anyone.

“There you are,” Junmyeon said after opening the door to the porch. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“I haven’t been hiding,” Jongin said.

“I know,” Junmyeon said. “I didn’t expect you to be at home though. I thought you’d be at work.”

“Junghee seonsaeng-nim and the other teachers at the boardinghouse gave me the day off,” Jongin said. “They said I should rest well before my big day.”

“I wish I’d known that before I walked all the way over there,” Junmyeon said, sitting down next to him. “It’s nice that they gave you a day to relax.”

A few months ago, Jongin had been offered a job at the omega boardinghouse, looking after the children and teaching them about dance. It had been one of his hobbies since he was young. He even used to dance with Sehun when they were young enough that people saw it as innocent instead of inappropriate. During festivals he sometimes performed with other dancers in their pack. He had never thought about turning his hobby into a career until the teachers at the boardinghouse asked him to do it. The job didn’t pay well. He made a small fraction compared to Chanyeol’s salary as Junmyeon’s personal guard. Still, he liked being independent and he loved working with the children.

“Why have you been looking for me?” Jongin asked.

“I just want to spend as much time with you as I can,” Junmyeon said. “I can’t believe you’re the first one of us to get mated. You’re the youngest.”

“The timing just worked out this way, hyung.”

“I know.”

He had waited so long for this day that he couldn’t believe it was happening tomorrow. Chanyeol’s 20th birthday had passed a few days ago. He was in isolation now, going through his yearly rut. Today was the last day for it, so tomorrow they could be mated. All of their waiting would finally come to an end.

“Are you nervous?” Junmyeon asked. “You can ask me about anything you’re scared of.”

“There’s only one thing I’m nervous about,” Jongin said, looking down at his hands in his lap. “I don’t think you’ll be able to answer my questions though.”

“Why do you say that?” Junmyeon asked. “Just because I’m not mated, doesn’t mean I don’t have experience in certain areas.”

“Hyung, I really don’t think you can help me with this topic.”

“How do you know if you won’t tell me what the topic is?” Junmyeon asked. “Jongin-ah, don’t be shy. Let me know what–”

“Sex,” Jongin said, blurting out the word. “I, um, have questions about sex. I’m not scared. I know Chanyeol-hyung is just as inexperienced as I am and when we kiss he’s always so gentle and he makes sure I’m comfortable, so I’m not worried about him hurting me, but I… I don’t know what to expect or what-what _position_ is good, I just–”

“Jongin,” Junmyeon said. The tone of his voice instantly made Jongin stop rambling. “You’re going to be just fine. Like you said, Chanyeol doesn’t know what he’s doing either. Just do what feels good.”

“I will,” Jongin said. “I’m just worried that I’ll embarrass myself.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Junmyeon asked, chuckling. “Jongin, you’re mating with Chanyeol. If anyone is going to do something embarrassing, it’ll be him, not you.”

“We’re both likely to cry though,” Jongin said.

“I won’t argue with that.”

They laughed and Jongin could feel some of the weight lift from his shoulders. He leaned against Junmyeon, sighing happily when he wrapped an arm around Jongin to hold him close. Jongin knew he was going to miss living in this house. It already wasn’t the same since Baekhyun didn’t live with them anymore. His situation was different though. At least Jongin would be in the same town as Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. He wasn’t going far away.

“Sex with someone you love, someone who truly cares about you, shouldn’t be scary,” Junmyeon said. “It’s all right to be nervous for your first time. You’ll be able to figure out what you like and don’t like the more you do it. It’s a learning process.”

“Right,” Jongin said.

Junmyeon’s words sounded strange to him. It was almost like he was speaking from actual experience. Jongin didn’t know how that was possible though. He was probably just quoting something from a book he had read.

“I have something I have to tell you, Jongin,” Junmyeon said.

“What is it?”

He didn’t speak right away. Jongin waited patiently as Junmyeon thought through the words he wanted to say. That was something Jongin always admired about Junmyeon. He always thought before he spoke. To some people, he was sure Junmyeon’s words could come across as calculated, but Jongin thought they were considerate.

“Chanyeol isn’t well,” Junmyeon said. “I know that you’re aware that he has coughing fits from time to time. It’s gotten worse than that. He’s been hiding it from you because he doesn’t want you to worry, but I can’t stay silent any longer. You two are getting mated. This is something you should know.”

“How bad is it?” Jongin asked, sitting up straight.

Chanyeol’s illness was something he thought about constantly. It worried him, seeing someone who was so young and so healthy start coughing for no reason. He still had nightmares about when Chanyeol had collapsed in the snow after he showed Jongin their house for the very first time. Jongin knew that he hadn’t fully recovered, but Chanyeol always insisted that he wasn’t too affected by it.

“It’s getting worse every day,” Junmyeon said. “Walking for long distances makes him weak. Sometimes he has trouble breathing. The other day he… I saw blood on his palm after he coughed too hard.” He took Jongin’s hand in his, squeezing tightly. “You already know that no doctor can find out what’s wrong with him. No medication has been working. I know that you love him and that nothing I say will make you rethink mating with him. Doctors might not know what his illness is, but they do all know one thing. He can’t go on like this for much longer. Unless we can find a cure, I don’t… I don’t think you two will be able to grow old together.”

The words didn’t surprise him. They were crushing and devastating, but he wasn’t surprised. Jongin knew that Chanyeol had been hiding his condition for a while now. He had never confronted him about it though. In some ways, Jongin supposed he wanted to stay oblivious to what was truly happening to Chanyeol. The truth hurt too much to think about.

“I can’t accept that, hyung,” Jongin said. “Chanyeol is going to live a long life. We’re going to have children together and become grandparents and great-grandparents. He’s not allowed to die until he’s at least 100 years-old.”

Junmyeon smiled at him, but it didn’t bring Jongin any comfort. It was a pitying and sad smile that didn’t reach Junmyeon’s eyes.

“I want that for him too,” Junmyeon said. “I want that for both of you, but we should be realistic about this. We don’t know how much time he has left, Nini. I’m worried about him, but I’m also worried about you. If you two mate and he dies soon after, the pain you’ll go through will–”

“It won’t be any different from the pain I’ll feel if he dies and we’re not mated.”

“Yes, it will be,” Junmyeon said. “Mated pairs… their souls connect. I don’t know the details because I’m not mated, but you saw what happened to my mother after my father died. She didn’t even truly love him and she was still so empty inside for three years. You love Chanyeol with your whole heart. I don’t want to see you break. Jongin-ah, I don’t know what I would do if I lost both of you.”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t try to convince me not to mate with him,” Jongin said.

“That’s not what I’m trying to do.”

“It sure sounds like that’s what you’re doing.”

“Jongin,” Junmyeon said, his voice was strong and firm. “I know you’re going to mate with Chanyeol tomorrow. I’m not trying to change your mind. I’m just making sure you know what you’re getting yourself into. I want to know that you’re fully prepared for all the possibilities the future holds.”

“I am.”

“I need to hear you say it, Jongin.”

He hated this. He wished Junmyeon had never sat down next to him and brought this topic up. It was what he needed to do though, even if it was the last thing he wanted to admit.

“I know that…” Jongin said. He took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. “I know that he could die soon. I’m still going to mate with him though, hyung. He’s… He’s the only one for me. I know that sounds ridiculous because I haven’t met many people outside of our small town and the world is a big place, but – but I know that he’s meant to be my mate.”

“I don’t think that sounds ridiculous at all,” Junmyeon said. “I know just what you mean.”

Junmyeon took Jongin into his arms and once again, Jongin got the feeling that Junmyeon was speaking from experience, not just telling Jongin what he wanted to hear.

☾✩☽

When Jongin woke up the next morning, he felt like he was suffocating. Heat surrounded him and he was confined, incapable of moving. The warm air was strange because it was late autumn, winter would be arriving soon and the temperature outside was always cold in the morning. He opened his eyes to see Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo next to him, curling around him as they continued to sleep. They must have shown up sometime in the middle of the night. Just the sight of them made Jongin feel like his heart was glowing. It had been so long since the four of them had nested together.

He turned on his side to look at Kyungsoo whose face was totally relaxed as he slept. It was a welcoming sight. Kyungsoo had been tense the past few months, spending most days in town with Sehun and avoiding Yixing every chance he got. Jongin got the sense that he was hiding something, but he didn’t know what it could be.

Junmyeon was wrapped around Kyungsoo’s back, also looking peaceful in his sleep. Jongin looked over his own shoulder to see Baekhyun on his back with his limbs spread out in every direction. His mouth was open slightly and Jongin had to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

“You’re awake?” Kyungsoo said, his voice heavy with sleep.

“When did you all come to my room?” Jongin asked.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo said. “I came first and fell asleep before they did. They must have shown up after.”

Jongin felt a mix of emotions then, suddenly overwhelmed. He was happy to have grown up in the same house as the three of them. It wasn’t possible for him to have three better friends. Jongin loved them all so much and because that love was so strong, the sadness he felt was just as powerful. It almost felt like this was the last time he would get to be a child. He wouldn’t be able to go into Junmyeon’s room when he had a bad dream. Kyungsoo wouldn’t be in the room next to his acting as a constant, soothing presence. He had gotten used to Baekhyun’s absence, but now that he was here with them again, he knew that when he left, Jongin would miss him even more.

These were his last few moments living the life he was soon going to leave behind. He wanted to savor them for as long as possible.

“Awake already?” Junmyeon asked, propping himself up on his elbow. “You can sleep for a bit longer, Jongin-ah.”

“I don’t think I would be able to fall back asleep even if I wanted to,” Jongin said. “I’m wide awake now.”

“Should I go see if Dongil-ahjussi is in the kitchen yet?” Junmyeon asked. “I’m sure he’s going to make a big breakfast for your special day. He did for Baekhyun.”

“Ah, yes,” Baekhyun said. Jongin looked over at him again to see that Baekhyun’s eyes were still closed and he was scratching his stomach. “Technically, I’ve had a mating ceremony before you.”

“It wasn’t exactly a complete ceremony,” Kyungsoo said. “Jongin is actually going to be mated.”

“I still had a ceremony though,” Baekhyun said. “But you’re right. Our Jongin is the first to be mated. Our baby. How did that happen?”

“I’m engaged to someone who won’t be of age for another year,” Junmyeon said. “Kyungsoo has done nothing but avoid Yixing for the past few months. You’re too picky and haven’t found the perfect alpha yet.”

“I’ve come to the conclusion that there’s no such thing as a perfect alpha,” Baekhyun said. “There might be a perfect beta though.”

All three of them looked at Baekhyun who was now hiding his face in his hands. Jongin could tell that he was embarrassed, but also relieved in a way. It seemed like this was something he had wanted to tell them for a while.

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo said. “It’s Jongdae, isn’t it?”

“Of course it’s Jongdae,” Baekhyun said. He moved his hands away from his face to reveal his flushed skin. “I’m so stupid though. I told him I only need a friend and I don’t want him to fall in love with me. I made him promise not to fall in love with me, but now I’m in love with him. I’m an _idiot_.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Junmyeon said. “Tell him how you feel. It’s not too late. Your feelings have changed. That happens.”

“I can never tell him, hyung,” Baekhyun said. “It doesn’t matter if my feelings have changed if his have stayed the same. He’s in love with someone else. I’m going to die alone.” He looked at Kyungsoo. “Unless you want to die with me. What do you think, Soo? We’ll both die unmated, but at least we’ll be together.”

“Neither one of you is going to die alone,” Junmyeon said. “Baekhyun, even if things don’t work out with Jongdae, you’re very lovable and anyone would be lucky to have you. Kyungsoo, stop avoiding Yixing and tell him how you feel.”

“Why are you bringing me into this?” Kyungsoo said. “We were talking about Baekhyun.”

“I’m bringing you into this because the nomad pack leaves tomorrow morning and Yixing probably thinks you hate him because every time you see him, you run the other way,” Junmyeon said.

“I have my reasons,” Kyungsoo said.

“What reasons could you possibly–”

“Wait, wait, I just realized something,” Baekhyun said, cutting Junmyeon off. “Jongin is going to have sex before all of us. We’re supposed to be the ones who give him advice, but none of us can do that because none of us have mates. We’ve failed our youngest.”

“Speak for yourself,” Junmyeon said.

Jongin could tell that Junmyeon hadn’t actually meant to say that. He said it flippantly, like it was a throwaway remark that no one was supposed to pay attention to. They all heard it though.

“I’m just kidding,” Junmyeon said. His eyes wide and panicked. “Obviously I haven’t–”

“Was it Yifan?” Baekhyun said.

“Was what Yifan?” Junmyeon said. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. What does Yifan have to do with–”

“Swear to the Goddess,” Kyungsoo said.

“What?”

“Swear to the Goddess that you haven’t been with Yifan.”

They all loved and worshipped the Moon Goddess, but Junmyeon had always felt a deeper connection to her. When they visited the temple, he stayed the longest. He reread her stories the most. When Junmyeon was born, one of the monks who lived at the temple said that he had been specially blessed by her. Swearing to the Goddess wasn’t something Junmyeon did lightly.

He looked at Kyungsoo, opening and closing his mouth a few times, like he was desperately trying to find a way out of this. Junmyeon looked at all of them and Jongin could sense his panic fading into acceptance instead.

“I’m in love with him,” Junmyeon said.

Baekhyun was the first one to move. He stood up and walked around Jongin and Kyungsoo so that he could sit next to Junmyeon instead. Jongin didn’t know why he didn’t feel more surprised. Maybe it was because of the conversation he had with Junmyeon last night. His words made more sense now that Jongin knew Junmyeon had been speaking from actual experience.

“Hyung, what are you going to do?” Baekhyun asked. “Are you going to mate with Yifan and join our pack?”

“No, I can’t,” Junmyeon said. “I’m the head omega. If I left with another alpha, the nomad pack would be banned from coming back to our town. You’d be an outcast, Baekhyun. Even if you decided to move back here, Jongdae could never be accepted. Yixing wouldn’t be allowed to live here either.” He looked down at his lap. “I know that I’m being stupid. I’m risking so much and–”

“I don’t think you’re being stupid at all,” Kyungsoo said. “You could have chosen to completely ignore him instead of being with him, but you chose to be with him anyway, despite all the heartbreak it’s going to cost you in the future. Either way, it’s a no-win scenario.”

Jongin could understand the choices Junmyeon had made as well. He didn’t think he would have been brave enough to make them himself though.

“I don’t regret the choices I’ve made,” Junmyeon said.

“You shouldn’t,” Jongin said. “We won’t tell anyone, hyung. You know we just want you to be happy.”

“I know,” Junmyeon said.

Baekhyun leaned his head against Junmyeon’s shoulder, his lips pursed in thought. For a brief moment, Jongin thought that he was going to lecture Junmyeon or tell him that he didn’t approve.

“So, how many times have you two had sex?” he asked.

“That’s a personal question, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said.

“Just give me a number.”

“I don’t know.”

“Hyung, I know you,” Baekhyun said. “I know you’ve kept count.”

“I did at first,” Junmyeon said. “But I’ve lost count.”

They all stared at him and Jongin could see Junmyeon’s skin change into a shade of red.

“Jongin, do you have any paper in your room?” Baekhyun asked.

“Not anymore,” Jongin said. “All of my things have been moved to the new house.”

“Kyungsoo? Paper?”

“In my desk in my room,” Kyungsoo said as Baekhyun stood up. “Why do you need it?”

“I need to take notes,” Baekhyun said. “I’m going to interrogate Junmyeon-hyung and get every bit of advice he has to offer. Even the embarrassing parts.”

Jongin couldn’t stop himself from bursting out into laughter. Junmyeon looked like all of the fight in him had left his body. It was like he had given up and had accepted his fate to answer every single invasive question Baekhyun was going to ask. His nerves surrounding his mating ceremony were starting to fade away. Jongin felt like he could finally relax and enjoy the day.

☾✩☽

“Are you nervous?” Jongin’s mother asked. She sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers. “It’s all right to be nervous. It’s to be expected.”

“I’m not nervous at all,” Jongin said. “Eomma, I love him so much.”

“Oh, I know you do, my sweet boy,” she said. “We all like him too. He’s the perfect match for you.”

“He really is,” Jongin said.

It was strange, being in the same room that Baekhyun had been in almost two years ago, preparing for his own mating ceremony. The atmosphere had been so different back then. Everyone had been quiet, panicky and nervous, except for Baekhyun’s mother who had talked nonstop about how much money Hyuntae made in a year. Today, the room was buzzing with excitement. It was cold outside, but Jongin felt nothing but warmth.

“You look so beautiful,” his mother said. “Prettier than I did on my mating day.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Jongin said. “No one is prettier than you, Eomma.”

“You really are my sweetest child, aren’t you?” his mother said, pulling him in for a hug. “Your sisters could learn a lot from you.”

Jongin laughed, mostly because he knew what she said wasn’t true. His sisters were just as kind as his mother. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be born into their family. Not only did he have parents and sisters who loved him, but also three brothers he had been raised with. Jongin would do anything for any of them. His family meant the world to him. And that family would soon be expanded by one more person. He couldn’t wait to be mated to Chanyeol.

There was a knock on the door and the chatter in the room quieted down. The knock most likely meant that it was almost ready for the ceremony to begin. Junmyeon opened the door just enough to see who was on the other side. Sehun was there with a hand covering his eyes.

“You can come in,” Junmyeon said. “You don’t have to shield your eyes. We’re all dressed and ready to go.”

“I just wanted to be respectful,” Sehun said, dropping his hand. “I have an announcement.”

“It’s time for the ceremony to start?” Baekhyun said.

“No,” Sehun said.

It was then that Jongin really took in the look on Sehun’s face. He had always been so supportive of Jongin and Chanyeol’s relationship. The three of them had been close since they were children. Jongin always assumed that Sehun would be nothing short of ecstatic on their mating day. But instead of excited, he looked like he was sorry for the words he was about to say.

“Chanyeol-hyung is…” Sehun said. He looked at Jongin as he spoke, but it must have been too hard for him, because he dropped his eyes to the floor instead. “The two of us spent the night at the farmhouse so that we could make sure everything was perfect for today. His rut ended yesterday afternoon, so we thought that he would have regained his strength by now, but… This morning he was so weak and…” His eyes finally lifted to look at Junmyeon who had taken his hand. “He’s still at the house. I don’t… I don’t know what to do. Jongin, I’m so sorry.”

“Come here,” Junmyeon said, pulling him into his arms. Sehun didn’t even put up a fight. He sunk into Junmyeon’s embrace, hiding his face against his neck. “Thank you for telling us. We’ll go check on him now. Jongin, let’s–”

He didn’t hear what else Junmyeon had to say. Jongin closed his eyes and thought of the farmhouse, and then travelled there in an instant.

The still air of the room he had been in was replaced with the chilly breeze of the farmlands. He looked up at the house that Chanyeol had built for him, taking in the two plum blossom trees and the perfectly placed stone of the front wall. It was a big house, much too big for just the two of them. Jongin always dreamed about having a lot of children, at least four. He didn’t know if that dream would ever come true now.

Jongin took a deep breath as he tried to center himself. He couldn’t fall apart as soon as he walked through that door, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Once he entered the house, his heart was instantly full with all of the small details. He took in the furniture Chanyeol had built. Jongin looked at the painting he had bought with the money he made from his job at the boardinghouse. The wooden floors were smooth under his feet and they didn’t creak at all. It was warm and bright and everything he had hoped it would be.

Jongin stopped in front of the door that separated him from the room they had designated as their bedroom. His hand rested against it for a single second, enough time for him to brace himself, before he slid the door open.

Chanyeol was lying on the bed and Jongin quickly saw what was wrong. He was shirtless and sweat covered his face, neck, and chest. All color seemed to have been drained from his skin. A piece of cloth was on the floor next to him, red blots decorated the white fabric.

“I’m here,” Jongin said as he knelt down next to him. “I’m here now, hyung.”

He pushed his hand through Chanyeol’s hair, feeling how damp it was from sweat. Usually an alpha only sweated this much when they were in rut, but that wasn’t the case now. His scent wasn’t any stronger than it was usually. In fact, it was weaker than it had ever been.

“Nini?” Chanyeol said. Jongin always loved the sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice, but today it was so rough that the sound of it only hurt his heart. “What are you… doing here?”

“I’m here to mate with you,” Jongin said. “Have you really forgotten what today is?”

“We – We can’t,” Chanyeol said. “Not today. Not… Not ever.”

“What are you talking about?” Jongin said, pressing his palm against Chanyeol’s cheek. “I love you so much, hyung. I’m going to be your mate.” It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep the tears from falling from his eyes. He needed to be strong. “I want to be yours, Alpha.”

Chanyeol finally opened his eyes to look at him. Usually his eyes were so bright and passionate, but today they were empty, almost unseeing.

“So gorgeous,” Chanyeol said. “There’s no way… no way you can ever be mine.”

Jongin didn’t even care how he looked. The silk hwarot no longer felt special. It was heavy and cumbersome and he wanted to take it off. Jongin just wanted to lie next to Chanyeol. The thought of a ceremony didn’t appeal to him anymore.

“I’m already yours,” Jongin said. “We just have to make it official.”

“I… I don’t think I can,” Chanyeol said. “I’m so tired.”

“That’s fine,” Jongin said. “You should sleep. Get some rest. I won’t leave your side. I’ll be right here.”

Chanyeol’s eyes closed again and Jongin got to his feet. He started to peel off the hwarot he was wearing, layer by layer. Eventually he was left in his underclothes. Jongin laid down next to him on the bed, resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest. It was strange, feeling how strong and sturdy he was physically. Jongin could hardly believe how weak Chanyeol was when his body felt so strong.

Chanyeol fell back asleep quickly, but Jongin couldn’t. He kept his eyes open, watching Chanyeol’s face and taking comfort in the sound of his heart beating. As long as he could hear his heartbeat, he would be all right. That was what Jongin told himself.

It didn’t take long for the others to arrive at the house. Junmyeon walked into the bedroom first, breathing heavily like he had ran the entire way there. He most likely had. His clothes looked like they had been hastily put back on. Jongin imagined he had transformed into his wolf form to run there quickly.

“How is he?” Junmyeon said, kneeling next to Jongin.

“Not good,” Jongin said. “Has he really been like this for months? How could I not notice?”

“It’s never been this bad,” Junmyeon said. “I think it’s just finally gotten to the point where he can’t hide it anymore.”

Two more people walked into the room and Junmyeon picked up the outer layer of Jongin’s hwarot off the floor. He draped it over him to at least keep up the illusion of modesty. A doctor who worked for Junmyeon’s family knelt on the other side of Chanyeol. Yixing was the other person who entered.

“His lungs must be failing him,” the doctor said. “There’s no other explanation for his breathing becoming so weak. I’ve told you so many times, Head Omega, but I can’t do anything for him.”

“Examine him again,” Junmyeon said. “You might have missed something.”

“I understand that he’s your childhood friend,” the doctor said. “He’s a fine young alpha and it truly is a shame, but you have to let go of him. I can’t see him living for–”

“Yixing,” Junmyeon said, cutting off the doctor. “Can you examine him? Please?”

“What can he possibly diagnose that I can’t?” the doctor asked. “I’ve been working for 40 years. This young man–”

“Wait outside,” Junmyeon ordered.

The doctor didn’t even put up a fight. Jongin knew he had only come because Junmyeon asked him to. He obviously didn’t see any hope for Chanyeol. This visit was most likely a waste of time in his eyes.

Yixing didn’t see it that way though. He sat down next to Chanyeol and placed his palm in the center of his chest. Yixing closed his eyes and bowed his head, concentrating. Jongin watched the slight changes in his facial expressions. He went from neutral to agitated. His eyebrows narrowed and his mouth turned down into a frown. Jongin didn’t know how much time had passed, but he was afraid to blink or even breathe. He didn’t want to do anything that could break Yixing’s concentration.

Eventually, Yixing yelped, pulling his hand away quickly like it had been stung.

“What is it?” Junmyeon asked. “What’s wrong?”

Yixing didn’t say anything right away. He cradled his hand against his chest. His eyes were locked on Chanyeol, like he was trying to solve a puzzle.

“This isn’t natural,” Yixing said. “It’s… I don’t know how to explain it. I definitely can’t explain it in Korean.”

“Can you try anyway?” Jongin said. “Please?”

“He’s not ill,” Yixing said. “This isn’t a disease. All of his organs are healthy. I can’t sense anything wrong with him. But… the further I looked, I could… sense something? I don’t know if that’s the right word. It’s… Dark and strange. I don’t know what it is. I can only describe it as… as some kind of darkness.”

“And you’ve never seen anything like this before?” Junmyeon asked.

“No, never,” Yixing said. He looked up at Jongin. “I’m sorry. I can only heal illnesses and injuries. I can’t do anything for him. I know a way that we can buy him some time though, until we can figure out what’s really going on.”

“How?” Jongin asked. “I’ll try anything.”

“I’ll be back soon,” Yixing said.

Junmyeon walked Yixing out of the room, closing the door behind them so that Jongin could have privacy. He curled up against Chanyeol’s side again, resting his head on his chest once more. Listening to his heartbeat was the greatest comfort to him.

Yixing’s words played in his head over and over again. Chanyeol wasn’t sick. There was some other force at work here. One that no one had a name for. It was terrifying, not knowing what was wrong with him. Jongin almost wished that he was sick. At least then doctors would be able to give him a diagnosis and Yixing would be able to heal him. This “darkness” brought up more questions than answers. It was making Chanyeol fall apart and all Jongin could do was watch. He had never felt so helpless.

Chanyeol didn’t wake up. His breathing was even and his heartbeat was steady, so at least Jongin didn’t have to panic. Still, he would give anything to look into Chanyeol’s eyes and see his smile and listen to him tell Jongin that he loved him. Jongin closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to the Moon Goddess.

_Please, heal him. Let him come back to me in one piece. Let him be who he was before this happened. I’ll do anything. I’ll give up anything. I’ll even give up on mating with him if it means he won’t die._

“Jongin?”

He lifted his head up from Chanyeol’s chest and wiped his eyes, getting rid of his tears. Jongin looked at the door to see Zitao standing there.

“Yixing-ge brought me here,” Zitao said. “He said I could help.”

“You can?” Jongin asked. “How?”

“My gift,” Zitao said. “I can control time. I’ve experimented with it a lot, but never with a human.”

“What are you planning to do?” Jongin asked.

“When I was learning to control my gift, I decided to use it on an apple,” Zitao said. “I stopped it in time. It stayed ripe for an entire year before I lifted my control over it.”

“You think you can do the same for Chanyeol?” Jongin asked.

“I can try.”

Zitao sat down next to Chanyeol. He looked nervous, but Jongin couldn’t blame him. This was a big task to take on. Jongin didn’t understand how Zitao’s gift worked, but he was desperate and willing to try anything. Even if this didn’t heal him, at least it would give them enough time to find an answer.

“Please,” Jongin said, giving permission. “Please do this for us.”

“You’ll have to let go of him,” Zitao said. “I don’t want to stop you in time as well.”

Jongin was almost tempted to ask him to do it to him, too. Then he wouldn’t have to wait as they tried to find a cure. He could wake up at the exact moment Chanyeol did. But that would be too selfish. He didn’t know how long this would take. Jongin couldn’t make his family and friends wait for him too.

He pushed himself back slightly so that he wasn’t touching Chanyeol, but was still close to him. Zitao put a hand on his chest. The reaction was instant. Chanyeol’s breathing stopped. A drop of sweat that had been making its way down his temple froze in pace.

“He won’t need to breathe,” Zitao said. “He won’t need to eat. He won’t age. He’s frozen in time. Only I can bring him out of this. Someone with the same gift as mine might be able to do it, but I’ve never met someone who has my gift, so I can’t be sure.”

“Thank you,” Jongin said. “I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“You don’t have to,” Zitao said. “This was good practice for me.” He got to his feet. “I hope you can find an answer.”

He left the room without another word, sensing that Jongin needed more time alone. Jongin didn’t want to be alone though. He rested his head against Chanyeol’s chest again, but this time he couldn’t find a heartbeat.

Junmyeon walked back into the room. He didn’t say anything, just sat down next to Jongin and placed a hand on his back.

“We’re going to find out what’s wrong with him,” Junmyeon said. “We’re going to bring him back.”

“I know,” Jongin said. “I know we will.”

He closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry. More than anything, Jongin wanted to believe Junmyeon’s words. All he wanted was for Chanyeol to come back to him.


	21. Chapter 21

“Baekhyun?” Yixing put a hand on his shoulder. “Baekhyun, are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” he said, looking away from Minseok and Jongdae who were sitting at the opposite side of the room. They were close together and laughing and it wasn’t anything new. Their closeness wasn’t bothering him. It was the way Minseok was looking at Jongdae, like for the first time in years he was finally _seeing_ him. “Why wouldn’t I be fine?”

“You’re just being so quiet,” Yixing said. “Are you thinking about Chanyeol?”

For a rare moment, he wasn’t thinking about Chanyeol. His jealousy had taken over now. Baekhyun couldn’t believe he was actually jealous of Minseok. He wanted to be by Jongdae’s side, making him smile like that. It was a ridiculous thought though. Minseok had been in Jongdae’s life since they were children. Baekhyun couldn’t compete with their history.

“I feel guilty if I stop thinking about Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said.

“You shouldn’t have to feel that way,” Yixing said. “Even if the future for him is uncertain, he’s safe for now. You have to focus on that.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said. “I’m not that fun to be around these days, am I?”

“I haven’t been that much fun either lately,” Yixing said. “We can be boring together.”

Baekhyun so desperately wished things could be different. He wished that Yixing and Kyungsoo had never fallen in love with each other. He wished that Jongdae had never appeared in his life. Maybe then he could have a chance with Yixing. He was everything Baekhyun had ever wanted in an alpha. It wasn’t meant to be though. Kyungsoo deserved someone who was kind and patient. He couldn’t take Yixing away from him.

“Kyungsoo–” Baekhyun said.

Just the sound of his name made Yixing’s soft smile disappear.

“This place is nice, isn’t it?” Yixing said.

“It is,” Baekhyun said, taking the hint.

A small group from their pack had rented out a room in one of the best restaurants in Hanseong. It was a large building with two floors. The first floor was open to everyone and the second floor had rooms for private dining. It was definitely an extravagance that the nomad pack only enjoyed once every few years. Baekhyun had heard Yifan say that this was only the third time they’d done it. He supposed it was good for morale, having an expensive dinner and pretending for a single meal that they didn’t sleep in tents in a forest every night.

There were several kisaeng that worked in the restaurant as well. Two were at another table, talking to a group of older men from their pack. Yifan was sitting with them, but his attention was focused only on his food. He barely lifted his eyes to look at the two beautiful women.

“Are you two courting?” a third kisaeng asked, sitting at Yixing and Baekhyun’s table. “You make a nice couple.”

“No, we’re not,” Baekhyun said.

“But you want to court him, don’t you?” she said. The kisaeng placed her hand on Yixing’s shoulder. “He’s so handsome. A pretty omega like you must be interested.”

“I’m really not,” Baekhyun said.

“We’re just friends,” Yixing said, giving her a polite smile.

This seemed to be the answer she had been looking for. All of her attention went solely to Yixing.

“My name is Aejung,” she said. “Most alphas who come here are older and tired of their omegas at home. I haven’t seen an alpha like you in so long. How old are you?”

“I’m 21,” Yixing said.

“You’re of mating age then and only a year older than me,” she said. “Do you have a special omega in mind?”

“Yes, I do actually,” Yixing said. “I don’t think he cares for me much though.”

“Why do you say that?” Aejung asked.

She sounded genuinely interested and Baekhyun couldn’t tell if she was acting or not. Yixing trusted everyone, so Baekhyun knew he wasn’t skeptical of her in the slightest. Kisaeng were slaves, born and raised in houses and trained in the arts so that they could entertain alphas and beta men. When his mother told him about them, she made them sound dirty and unrefined. Being so close to them now, Baekhyun thought they were beautiful and elegant. He had been praised for his beauty his entire life, but next to these women he felt like he couldn’t compare.

Aejung was most likely sweet-talking Yixing because she was hopeful he could become a returning client. Like she said, a young and kind alpha like Yixing was hard to come by. He might be a nice break for her in between meeting with drunken old men who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

Baekhyun stood up. Yixing looked like he needed to vent to someone about Kyungsoo and since Baekhyun was Kyungsoo’s friend, Yixing would never open up to him. He walked past Yifan’s table, ignoring the older men from his pack who asked him to join them. Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood to deal with drunk men either. He joined Minseok and Jongdae at their table, interrupting their shared laughter and secret smiles.

“Having fun?” he asked, sitting across from them.

“We are,” Jongdae said. “Aren’t you?” He looked over at Yixing who was now in deep conversation with Aejung. “Did she run you away?”

“No, she seems nice,” Baekhyun said. “I think Yixing-hyung just needs a stranger to open up to. What have you two been talking about? Every time I looked over here, you were laughing.”

“Oh, just something that happened when we were kids,” Minseok said. “We were reminiscing. It’s a long story and well, you’d have to have been there.”

“Right, of course,” Baekhyun said, looking down at the table.

Competing with Minseok was impossible. It didn’t matter that he was an omega. Jongdae only had eyes for Minseok. He was sure that when the two looked at each other, they knew they would be together for the rest of their lives. Baekhyun was only a temporary friend to them, one who would leave them as soon as he found an alpha.

“Are you all right?” Jongdae asked. “I know things haven’t been easy for you. You’ve told me so many stories about Chanyeol, so I can only imagine how difficult–”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun said. He had been saying that phrase a lot lately. “I wish people would stop asking me that. Nothing is wrong with me. You two should keep talking. I’ll go.”

Baekhyun left the table, ignoring Jongdae asking him to stay. He hated acting like this. Usually Baekhyun was bright and happy, joking around and making people laugh. It was true that Chanyeol was on his mind, but he wasn’t the only person who occupied his thoughts and filled him with worry. He was worried about Junmyeon being involved with Yifan. He was worried that Kyungsoo would never fully accept Yixing into his life. He was worried that Jongin wasn’t strong enough to keep himself together while Chanyeol was comatose. He was worried he would never be able to get over Jongdae.

Everything was weighing down on him and the weight of it was so heavy that sometimes he felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

“Baekhyun!” One of the older men at Yifan’s table called out to him. “Sit down. Join us. Keep Yifan some company.”

“I don’t need anyone to keep me company,” Yifan said.

“You’ve barely said anything all night,” the older man said. “Come on, Baekhyun. One drink.”

Baekhyun sat down at the table, giving a tight smile to the older man. He was one of the very few alphas in their pack. His mate was an omega woman who helped to cook everyone meals. She was a sweet, quiet lady who always gave Baekhyun extra helpings. Baekhyun couldn’t understand why she had mated with such a boisterous man. Opposites attracted, he supposed.

“He’s beautiful, Yifan,” he said in Chinese. Baekhyun still wasn’t fluent when it came to speaking the language, but he could understand it well enough. “We’ve all been telling you for over a year to ask for his hand.”

“I’m not attracted to Baekhyun,” Yifan said. “Stop telling me to mate with him. He doesn’t want me either.”

“That’s because you two haven’t tried to get to know each other,” he said. “Spend some time alone. Baekhyun is witty and full of fire. He can help keep you in line. You need a mate like that.”

“I don’t need a mate at all,” Yifan said.

“What about your successor?” he asked. “You need an heir.”

“I’ll choose someone from the pack once I’m older.”

One of the kisaeng at the table poured Baekhyun a glass of soju. He bowed to her in thanks and then took a sip from the glass, watching the exchange continue between the two men.

“A companion is a wonderful thing to have, Yifan,” he said. “You know how much we all worry about you. Ever since you… Ever since your father passed away, we’ve all hoped that you could find an omega to settle down with. We want you to find someone.”

“That can never happen,” Yifan said.

“Who is she?” the older alpha asked. His kind and friendly tone was gone. He was all business now. “Who’s the omega who’s caught your eye? Is she some nobleman’s daughter?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s been almost a year since you’ve started avoiding all the omegas who have approached you,” he said. “You used to talk with every girl in every town we visited. I know you’ve spent the night with plenty of them as well. It all stopped a year ago. You’ve fallen in love with an omega, haven’t you? Who is it?”

Baekhyun knew that Yifan would never give them Junmyeon’s name. He would keep his identity a secret no matter what. Still, he lifted his eyes to look at him, waiting to see what Yifan would say.

“No one,” Yifan said. “I’m not involved with any omega like that.” He stood up. “I’m going to get some fresh air. Please excuse me.”

“He’s never going to find a mate if he doesn’t fix that attitude,” the older alpha said. “Are you sure you don’t want to mate with him, Baekhyun?”

“I’m sure,” Baekhyun said. He finished his drink and bowed to the men at the table. “Have a good night. Thank you for arranging this for everyone.”

“No need to thank us,” he said. “It’s nice to pretend like we’re rich every now and then.”

They all turned away from Baekhyun as soon as he left the table, laughing loudly amongst themselves. Even if they were loud and a little rough around the edges, they weren’t bad people. No one in the nomad pack was rude or cruel. Baekhyun imagined that Yifan’s father had put them through enough pain and torture.

He joined Yixing again, sitting in his previous seat. Yixing didn’t even notice he had arrived. He was deep in conversation with Aejung, hanging on to her every word.

“He was wearing the charm you gave him, wasn’t he?” she said.

“Every time I saw him, he was wearing it,” Yixing said. “Even when I only saw him for a second because he turned and ran when he saw me.”

“Then obviously he wants you to know that he feels the same way,” Aejung said. “He could be shy or overwhelmed. Something else might be going on. You have to talk to him.”

“I want to,” Yixing said. “More than anything I just want to sit down next to him and talk about everything. I haven’t even gotten the chance to tell him, directly, that I love him.”

“You’ll get that chance, Yixing-ssi,” she said, taking his hands in hers and squeezing tightly. “I know you will.”

“Thank you.”

“You make new friends quickly,” Baekhyun said.

Yixing turned to look at him. He seemed surprised, like he hadn’t even noticed that Baekhyun was sitting there.

“Aejung-ssi is very easy to talk to,” Yixing said.

“It’s just part of my job,” she said with a shrug. “I didn’t get your name earlier.”

“I’m Baekhyun,” he said.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Aejung said. “Are you pining for an alpha like Yixing is pining for an omega?”

“No,” Baekhyun said. “I’ve never pined for any alpha.”

Baekhyun immediately understood why Yifan had excused himself to get some fresh air. It was stifling, being asked about his prospects when it came to mating. His mind worked in an endless, agonizing cycle when it came to the topic. Every alpha who had shown interest in him had either hurt him or he didn’t want them back. He thought he would be without a mate for the rest of his life. The idea of mating with a beta came to mind instead and instantly Jongdae was all he could think about. And then he thought about how much Jongdae loved Minseok and only saw Baekhyun as a friend. His mind would tell himself that alphas weren’t that bad and the cycle would start over again.

“You’re waiting for the right one, huh?” she said. “That’s smart. I wish I could wait like you can.” Her eyes instantly widened like she was full of panic. “I don’t – I don’t know why I said that. Obviously I’m not–”

“You’re an omega?” Yixing asked.

He had never been one for tact.

“Uh, well,” she looked down at her hands in her lap. “Technically, yes, I suppose I am. I’m not considered one by many people though.”

“Why?” Yixing asked.

Baekhyun wanted to tell Yixing to back off. She was clearly uncomfortable with the question. His own curiosity was piqued though, so he didn’t stop Yixing right away.

“I can’t have children,” she said. “What’s the use of an omega who can’t give birth?” The corners of her mouth lifted into a forced smile. “It’s all right though. I have an alpha who’s agreed to mate with me anyway. So, I’m lucky, in a way.”

“What’s your alpha like?” Baekhyun asked, wanting to steer the conversation away from her infertility. He imagined it was difficult for her to talk about.

“He’s a customer actually,” Aejung said. “Every time he comes here he requests to see me specifically. I don’t know what he does for a living, but he’s very wealthy. He’s close in age to me and when I told him I can’t have children, he wasn’t upset or disappointed. He’s stopping by later tonight.”

She didn’t seem happy talking about her alpha, but at least she was content. Baekhyun thought about what she said earlier though. After he told her he was waiting for the right person, she said she wished she could wait as well. Aejung didn’t love the alpha she was engaged to. Her expression told Baekhyun that she didn’t think she could ever come to love him either.

“I might be able to heal you,” Yixing said.

“You could… what?” Aejung said, tilting her head to the side. “Heal me of what?”

“Your infertility.”

That didn’t seem to be what she wanted to hear. All night she had been relaxed around Yixing. His presence had never caused her any discomfort. Now she looked upset.

“I don’t appreciate jokes like that,” she said. “I know that you’re a customer, but still, you shouldn’t say that. You can’t just say whatever you please.”

“I’m being serious,” Yixing said. “I can heal people and animals and plants. Any living thing. It’s my gift.”

“He’s telling the truth,” Baekhyun said. “I’ve seen him do it more times than I can count. You should have him take a look at you.”

She seemed slightly more at ease after Baekhyun verified Yixing’s words. Her eyes flitted back and forth between the two of them, like she was waiting for one of them to start laughing.

“Even if what you’re saying is true,” she said, “I would never be able to afford something like that. I don’t have money of my own.”

“I’ll do it for free,” Yixing said. “You listened to all of my problems. It’s the least I can do.”

“I don’t think listening to your worries is equal to something like this,” Aejung said.

Baekhyun moved to the other side of the table so that he was sitting next to her. He placed a hand on her arm and smiled at her in a way that was meant to be reassuring. It had been so long since he had genuinely smiled, so this one felt a little forced. He hoped she didn’t notice.

“Yixing-hyung is the best alpha I know,” Baekhyun said. “He’s a good person with an amazing gift. He would never offer to help you if he didn’t think he could. And he definitely won’t expect you to owe him anything. I can be there with you while he examines you, if it’ll help you feel better.”

Her skeptical expression had changed to one that was close to tears. Baekhyun put his arm around her, hoping he could provide her with comfort. It felt good to help someone. He had been feeling particularly useless lately.

“All right,” she said. “You can try. How will I know if it worked?”

“Well, that’s tricky,” Yixing said. “You won’t know until you’re pregnant and I can’t help with that.”

Aejung laughed. It was a pretty sound, light and happy. For some reason, Baekhyun instantly wanted the best for her even though she was a complete stranger.

“I suppose I’ll have to take your word for it,” she said.

“Is there an open room somewhere?” Yixing asked. “You won’t have to remove your clothes, but you will have to lift your skirt and push down your pants enough for me to touch your stomach. I hope that’s all right. I would rather not do it, but I can only heal with direct contact.”

She seemed worried again, but her determination was still overpowering all other emotions. Aejung turned to look at Baekhyun. “You’ll be there the entire time?”

“I won’t leave,” he said.

Satisfied with Baekhyun’s response, Aejung got to her feet and gestured for them to join her. They stepped outside and walked until they came to a room at the end of the hall. She ushered them inside and then slid the door closed behind her.

“Lie flat on your back,” Yixing said. He took a few cushions that were used as seats and stacked them on the floor to make a pillow. Aejung did as he instructed. She pulled up the skirt of her hanbok and then moved her pants down until her stomach was showing. “This might feel a bit strange. It won’t hurt.”

“It tingles a bit,” Baekhyun said, sitting down on the floor next to her.

“He’s done this for you, too?” she asked.

“Not this specifically,” Baekhyun said. “He healed my ankle once. I had a bad headache for two days and he made it go away.”

Yixing rested his palm against her stomach and closed his eyes. While his gift was remarkable, Yixing wasn’t particularly interesting to watch while he worked.

“It does feel strange,” Aejung said. “It’s like my stomach is fluttering. Does that make sense?”

“I think so,” Baekhyun said. “And it doesn’t hurt?”

“Not at all.”

As Yixing worked, Baekhyun talked to Aejung about every topic he could think of to keep her occupied. It was nice, being able to hold a conversation with someone and not think about all of his worries. Baekhyun almost felt like he was back to his old self. He could forget about his friends back home and about his feelings for Jongdae and his jealousy toward Minseok. Talking to Aejung was simple and easy and it was exactly what he needed.

“Tell me more about this alpha you’re mating with,” Baekhyun said.

“He buys me nice gifts,” she said. “He’s never once touched me either, so he’s patient in that sense. All the other girls who work here think he’s scary though.”

“Scary?” Baekhyun asked. “Why do they think that?”

“It’s not his fault,” she said. “He has a burn scar covering most of his face. He’s still handsome though. I asked him how he got injured, but he wouldn’t answer me.”

The ease he had been feeling suddenly vanished. Baekhyun tried to tell himself not to jump to conclusions, but it was difficult not to.

“What’s his name?” he asked.

“Kang Moonsik.”

“Done,” Yixing said, taking his hand off of her stomach. “You’re healed.”

“Really?” Aejung asked. “That was so fast! And it worked? You were able to–”

Any celebration that would have happened was put to an end. The door to the room opened, revealing the person Baekhyun hated more than anyone else in the world. He knew the scene in front of Moonsik looked bad. Aejung was on the floor with another alpha’s hand touching her bare stomach. Moonsik had never been a rational person, so Baekhyun couldn’t imagine he would be willing to listen to an explanation.

Instead of automatically erupting into a fit of rage, his eyes landed on Baekhyun instead.

“We must be destined to be together, Byun Baekhyun,” he said. “This is the second time we’ve run into each other in this big city. If I didn’t know better, I’d assume you were trying to look for me.”

“I’m glad you know better,” Baekhyun said. “Because we both know I want nothing to do with you.”

“You wound me,” Moonsik said, putting a hand over his heart. “We’ll have to catch up another time though.” He looked at Yixing and unsheathed a silver knife that was holstered around his waist. “That omega is mine. I don’t appreciate you touching what belongs to me.”

“Alpha,” Aejung said. Her voice was trembling. “He was only helping me. Yixing is a healer and–”

“ ** _Shut up_** ,” Moonsik said.

Aejung’s lips pressed together, stopping her from speaking. Moonsik’s command wasn’t directed at Baekhyun, but he could still feel the effects of it. He felt sick to his stomach.

“You can have her,” Moonsik said. “I don’t need an omega who’s willing to take her clothes off for another alpha so easily. She’s already defective. Besides,” he glanced at Baekhyun, “she’s not what I really want.”

“She wasn’t trying to seduce me,” Yixing said. He got to his feet and held his hands out in front of him, trying to signal that he didn’t want a fight. “I healed her. Baekhyun is here as a witness. I didn’t touch her inappropriately or without her consent.”

“You think I care about that?” Moonsik said. “I was only courting her because my boss told me to. He wanted to make sure I could follow orders, even if those orders disgust me. Why would I want an omega like her?”

“Because she’s a kind person,” Yixing said. “And she gave a chance to someone as undeserving as you.”

To Baekhyun, those were the right words to say. Moonsik didn’t seem to agree though.

He lunged forward, a growl ripping from his chest as he toppled Yixing to the floor. The entire room seemed to shake as they rolled on the floor, both of them trying to pin the other. Moonsik landed on top of Yixing, the blade of his knife pointed toward his neck.

“Get off of him!” Baekhyun shouted, grabbing Moonsik’s shoulders and trying to pull him away from Yixing. He wasn’t strong enough though. Moonsik didn’t budge.

“Pretty little alphas like you piss me off,” Moonsik said through gritted teeth. Yixing’s hands were around Moonsik’s wrist, stopping the knife from plunging into his skin. “You want both of these omegas, is that it? You want two bitches to call your own? I’ll let you have the infertile bitch, but Baekhyun is mine. I dream about breaking him, making it so he never talks back to me ever again.”

One of Yixing’s hands slipped, but he managed to hold on to the blade, his face wincing as he did.

“You’re so fucking weak,” Moonsik said. “Usually I like fighting in my wolf form. It’s more honorable that way. Fighting you would be boring though. I’d kill you in an instant. You’re not worthy of being an alpha.”

“You’re not worthy of being a human being,” Yixing said.

While Baekhyun appreciated Yixing’s comebacks, he wished he would stop making them. His remarks only angered Moonsik further. The tip of the knife pressed against the skin of Yixing’s throat.

Without thinking, Baekhyun reached around Moonsik’s head and clamped one of his hands over his face, using all of the power he could muster to shine the brightest light directly into his eyes. Moonsik screamed and his grip on the knife loosening. It clattered to the floor. Moonsik tried to push Baekhyun off, but he kept his hand over his eyes.

“Baekhyun, stop,” Yixing said. He managed to get out from under Moonsik. “I’m safe now. Baekhyun. _Baekhyun_!”

He didn’t want to stop though. Moonsik’s screams continued to echo throughout the room and the rest of the building. He only removed his hand when Yixing pulled him away.

“What did you do?!” Moonsik screamed, collapsing onto the floor. “What did–” He opened his eyes and put his hands in front of his face, blinking rapidly. “I can’t… What did you do to me? I can’t see!”

Yixing stood in front of Baekhyun, blocking him from Moonsik. He watched as Moonsik inhaled sharply, his head turned to face them. Without wasting a single second, he charged forward at Yixing again. He wasn’t able to make contact though. Yifan rushed into the room, grabbing Moonsik by the neck and shoving him against a wall. A terrible, choking sound came from Moonsik’s throat.

“Both of you, get out,” Yifan said. His irises were dark red. “I’ll speak to you about this later.”

Aejung was standing at the doorway, her eyes full of fear. Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed her leave the room. She must have been the one to get help. Unlike Baekhyun, she had thought logically in a stressful situation.

They walked into the hallway where the rest of their pack members were standing. Jongdae walked toward Baekhyun, but he was too focused on Yixing.

“Your hand,” Baekhyun said, grabbing Yixing’s wrist. The hand that had grabbed the knife’s blade was bleeding profusely. “You have to heal yourself.”

“I can’t,” Yixing said.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Baekhyun asked.

“I can’t heal myself,” Yixing said. “I’ve never been able to.” His face was so pale. “And I… I have a condition. My blood doesn’t clot properly. Ironic, isn’t it?”

Yixing chuckled but Baekhyun knew he didn’t think it was funny. He was only laughing to help Baekhyun relax. It didn’t work.

He bent down and ripped a strip of fabric from the bottom of his hanbok, despite Yixing’s protests. Baekhyun wrapped the cloth around his hand. The blood instantly soaked through it.

“You don’t have to do this,” Yixing said. “Baekhyun, you should go outside and rest.”

“I want to do this,” Baekhyun said. “I need to do this. I need to do _something_. I don’t want to be useless.”

“You’re not useless.”

A soft hand touched his shoulder. Just the sound of Jongdae’s voice was enough to make him burst into tears.

He let Jongdae pull him away from Yixing. A few of the other pack members went to help him instead, wrapping Yixing’s wound and applying pressure to it. Jongdae escorted Baekhyun downstairs and out of the building. It was freezing outside, but Baekhyun didn’t care. He stood closer to Jongdae, taking in his warmth.

“It must have been so scary,” Jongdae said. “I should have been there. I should have been keeping you safe. Baekhyun, I–”

Baekhyun kissed him. The air around them was cold, but Jongdae’s lips against his were so warm. It was his first kiss and he didn’t know what he was doing, but it was with Jongdae and that was all that mattered.

“Stop,” Jongdae said, gently pushing Baekhyun away. “You’re overwhelmed. Don’t do something like that.”

“But I–” Baekhyun said. “Jongdae, I lo–”

“Come here,” he said, pulling him into a hug. “Don’t say anything else. Just calm down.”

He collapsed into Jongdae’s arms, feeling so small and helpless. Baekhyun sobbed as he held on tightly to him. Jongdae knew what Baekhyun was about to say and he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear that Baekhyun loved him. He didn’t want to kiss him.

“You don’t want me?”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae said. “You’ve been through so much tonight. We can’t talk about this now.”

“I want you,” Baekhyun said. “I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you. You make me so happy. You make me feel so safe.”

“Later,” Jongdae said. “We’ll talk about this later. Just let me hold you for now.”

It broke his heart, not being able to instantly hear Jongdae reciprocating his feelings. He knew he was a mess right now. His mind wasn’t clear. Still, Baekhyun knew he was telling the truth. He loved Jongdae so much. Jongdae’s silence in return was deafening though. Baekhyun knew he didn’t feel the same way.

“You never have to see that alpha again,” he said. “Yifan will make sure of it. Everyone in our pack will help keep you safe.”

“I just want you to keep me safe,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae’s arms tightened around him, holding him even closer. Baekhyun swore he could feel Jongdae’s heartbeat against his chest.

“I’ll do anything,” Jongdae said. “I’ll do anything to protect you.” He kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head. The gentle touch only made him cry even harder. “I thought you wanted Yixing. All this time, I’ve told myself that you loved Yixing.”

“No,” Baekhyun said. “Just you. I’ve only ever wanted you.”

Calming down seemed impossible to him. Baekhyun felt like all he could do was cry a million tears that he had been holding on to for months. Jongdae let him cry, holding him in his arms and humming a soft lullaby.


	22. Chapter 22

Jongin stood in front of the altar at the temple with his hands together and his head bowed. He wasn’t actually praying to the Moon Goddess. Every day for the past three months he had visited the temple, praying to her and asking for Chanyeol to miraculously be healed. Nothing happened. His prayers were left unanswered. Chanyeol’s condition hadn’t changed and Jongin had run out of words to say to the Goddess.

Junmyeon was beside him, on his knees and silently praying to the Goddess as well. Jongin supposed it didn’t matter if he didn’t believe his words had power anymore. Junmyeon had enough faith for the both of them.

He looked around at the people at the temple. Most of them were families on their weekly visit. He spotted a young couple with a daughter and his heart ached. Jongin was supposed to be mated to Chanyeol. And, ideally, he was supposed to be pregnant as well. An older couple was looking at him, whispering and shaking their heads in pity. It was an expression he had gotten used to over the past few months. Everyone looked at him like he was pitiful and fragile and tragic. He hated it.

“Ready to go?” Junmyeon asked as he got to his feet, bowing to the altar one final time. “I’m meeting with Head Alpha Sewoo today to talk about the investigation. Would you like to come?”

Every week Junmyeon met with Sewoo to discuss the ongoing investigation concerning Chanyeol’s condition. The entire council was looking for the person with the means or motive to poison or curse Chanyeol. It had been comforting, knowing that the highest ranking officials in their pack were trying to find answers. At first he had been grateful, but now he had become jaded. Jongin didn’t think any of them were truly trying anymore.

“I can’t today,” Jongin said. “I have to work.”

“I’m sure Junghee seonsaeng-nim and the other teachers won’t mind if you’re late,” Junmyeon said. “They’ll understand.”

“I still want to be there on time though,” Jongin said. “I don’t want to have them wait for me.”

“All right,” Junmyeon said. “Give my love to Meigui, will you?”

“Of course,” Jongin said. “Tell Head Alpha Sewoo I’m sorry that I couldn’t attend his mating ceremony.”

Junmyeon snorted, his eyes looking up at the sky. It was cloudy today. Seonok had made them wear extra layers when they left the house because she thought it was likely to snow.

“You didn’t miss much,” Junmyeon said. “My mother cried after the ceremony. She made a big scene, talking about how she didn’t think she could love anyone else after my father passed away.”

“Sounds dramatic,” Jongin said.

“It was terrible,” Junmyeon said. “I had to keep Sehun calm during the entire event. He looked so angry. I know he’s been under a lot of pressure lately, but I have no idea what to do to help.”

“I’m sure just being by your side helps to keep him calm.”

“I don’t know about that,” Junmyeon said. “I’ve gotten the feeling that Sehun doesn’t want anything to do with me lately. I know I brought it on myself, by being with Yifan, but I don’t regret any of my choices.”

“I know you don’t, hyung,” Jongin said. “I just hope you can all find a way to be happy.”

“Me too,” Junmyeon said. He placed one of his hands on Jongin’s cheek. “I think I want you to be happy more though. You deserve that.” Junmyeon pushed himself up onto his tiptoes so that he could kiss Jongin’s forehead. “We’re going to find whoever did this to Chanyeol and get some answers. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Jongin wanted to tell Junmyeon that he shouldn’t make promises he couldn’t keep, but he kept those words to himself. Junmyeon was being sincere and kind and he didn’t want to sour the mood. They walked down the stairs of the temple together, passing through the gates and entering town again. Junmyeon’s new personal guard, Chanyeol’s replacement, and a few other guards were waiting for them outside, as well as Junmyeon’s palanquin that Jongin knew he detested. Security had been increased after the news spread that Chanyeol’s “illness” wasn’t natural and was most likely an attack.

“Are you ready to go, Head Omega?” the new personal guard asked. “We can take you to Head Alpha Sewoo now.”

“Thank you, Minho,” Junmyeon said. He turned to Jongin. “Are you travelling to the boardinghouse yourself? You won’t need an escort?”

“I can go on my own,” Jongin said. “I just have to close my eyes and I’ll be there.”

“All right then,” Junmyeon said, giving him a soft smile. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’ll see you for dinner tonight. Kyungsoo said he’s going to help Dongil-ahjussi to cook, so it should be nice.”

“I can’t wait,” Jongin said.

He watched as Junmyeon got into the palanquin. As soon as he was inside, Jongin shut his eyes, imagined the boardinghouse, and opened his eyes again to see that he was there. The girls were outside on the lawn, bundled up in heavy coats and chasing each other. A few had even shifted into their wolf forms. Jongin jogged toward them, catching sight of Meigui and pulling her into his arms. She shrieked loudly, but those shrieks quickly turned into giggles after she realized who had picked her up.

Jongin couldn’t quite believe how big she had gotten. When they first found her, she had been three years-old, now she was seven.

“Oppa!” she said, throwing her arms around his neck and holding on tightly. “You’re early today.”

“I am?” he said. “I thought I was right on time.”

“No, she’s right,” Yerim, who had been watching the younger girls play, said. “You’re early. Usually you’re late.”

“I’ve never been the best at keeping track of time,” Jongin said. He placed Meigui back on the ground, despite her protests. “Where are the other teachers?”

“Inside where it’s warm,” Yerim said. “I want to be inside too, but since I’m the oldest, I have to look after the girls.”

“How old are you again?” Jongin said. “Thirteen?”

“Fourteen, actually,” she said. “Today is a very special day for me.”

She folded her arms over her chest and looked at him pointedly, like she was waiting for him to remember something. Jongin could be a bit forgetful at times, but he managed to piece together what she wanted him to say.

“Happy birthday,” he said, patting the top of her head.

Yerim batted his hand away.

“Thank you,” she said. “If you really want to wish me a happy birthday, you could always take me to the marketplace and buy me something nice.”

“I have a class to teach,” Jongin said. Her bottom lip jutted forward in a pout. “But I suppose I could take you afterward. Only if your teachers give you permission though.”

“I’m sure they will,” Yerim said. She walked toward the other girls, Jongin trailing behind her. “I’m very mature for my age.”

Jongin helped Yerim collect the other girls so that they could go inside. He chased around one of the pups, cornering her behind some bushes so he could grab her. She shifted in his arms, back into a young girl instead of a rowdy wolf. Yerim got her clothes and wrapped her up in them before dragging her inside with the others. It was nice to see how free the omegas were. Jongin knew that when they got older they would be given more responsibilities. They would also be scolded for acting so unrefined.

Watching Yerim help the youngest omegas take their shoes off at the entrance made him think of something.

“Since when are you the oldest?” Jongin asked. “Omegas are supposed to stay here until they’re 18, aren’t they?”

“Unless their parents take them out of here,” Yerim said. “That’s what happened to Sooyoung-unnie a year ago. Her parents arranged a mating with Alpha Mangyu. She won’t be of age until late next year, but they wanted her to prepare early for her role as a mated omega. Alpha Mangyu will most likely want to mate with his other omega before that though. Especially since Kyungsoo-oppa is already of age.”

Jongin thought that he had misheard her. Yerim’s words made complete sense to him until she got to the end. Sooyoung was an omega who was two years younger than him, so she wasn’t completely mature yet. He always knew that she came from a poor family, so being engaged to an officer like Mangyu was most likely a relief for them. He had no idea how Kyungsoo fit into that narrative.

“Did you say Kyungsoo?” Jongin said. “Do Kyungsoo? My best friend? What does he have to do with Alpha Mangyu and Sooyoung?”

“You haven’t heard?” Yerim said. “It’s been the talk of the town for the past month. Kyungsoo-oppa asked Alpha Mangyu to mate with him. They’ve been engaged for a while now and Alpha Mangyu is starting to get impatient. He wants them to be mated soon. How did you not know?”

“I… I haven’t been to too many places lately,” Jongin said. “Only here, the temple, and my home. Sometimes I’ll visit my family’s tea shop. Kyungsoo-hyung, he hasn’t… he hasn’t told me anything about this. You must have some wrong information though. Kyungsoo would never ask an alpha like Mangyu to be his mate.”

“I wish I were mistaken,” Yerim said. “No one likes Alpha Mangyu. He’s a total brute. Sooyoung-unnie is afraid of him and everyone knows she already has an alpha she’s in love with.” She sighed, looking like she didn’t know if she should tell him the rest of the information she had. “Obviously Kyungsoo-oppa wants to keep this a secret from you, but what happened last month was so public. You’ll find out eventually. I was there to witness it too. Near the library, Alpha Mangyu started yelling at Kyungsoo, accusing him of using him. Sehun-oppa was there too and he tried to calm Mangyu down, but it didn’t work. He kept yelling at Kyungsoo, telling him that if they weren’t mated by the end of spring that he would… he would force Kyungsoo to mate with him.”

With every word Yerim spoke, Jongin felt his heart sink further down. Dread seemed to be the only emotion he was capable of feeling. Winter was slowly coming to an end. Spring would only be a few months long. That wasn’t a lot of time.

Jongin didn’t have any desire to teach his class for the day. All he wanted to do was to go home and confront Kyungsoo with this new information. He doubted Junmyeon knew about it either since he was so caught up in the investigation about Chanyeol’s condition. No one bothered him with any information that wasn’t about the case. Sehun knew though. The two of them had been keeping this a secret and Jongin had no idea why. He couldn’t even understand why Kyungsoo would ask to be Mangyu’s mate in the first place.

“Do you want me to tell the other teachers that you’re feeling sick?” Yerim asked after Jongin was quiet for a long time. “I can’t imagine how shocking this is for you.”

“No,” Jongin said. “I need to do my job. I promised to take you to the marketplace, too.”

“Really?” Yerim said. “You still want to?”

“Of course,” Jongin said. “I’ll talk to Kyungsoo about this later when I’m home.”

Inside the boardinghouse was a large open room that was used for morning meetings and inside classes. When the weather was warmer, it was nice to dance outside, but they had been practicing inside throughout the winter. The girls all sat on the floor in front of him, looking at him eagerly as he started the lesson. A few of the other teachers stood to the side and watched as he worked.

Jongin did his best to push all thoughts of Kyungsoo and his situation out of his mind so that he could focus on his job instead.

☾✩☽

Meigui held on tightly to his hand as they walked through the market. Jongin had only intended on taking Yerim with him, but a few of the other girls whined and complained until he agreed to take them as well. Yerim had run ahead of him with the others, but Meigui was staying by his side.

“If you see anything you like, I can get it for you,” Jongin said. “Just let me know.”

“You don’t have to buy me anything,” Meigui said.

“I know I don’t have to,” Jongin said. “I want to though. When’s the last time you came to the market?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “We all went together not too long ago. Before that I went with Yifan-gege.”

Jongin couldn’t begin to understand what kind of feelings Meigui had toward her half-brother. Junmyeon told him about what happened to Yifan and Meigui’s father. He also learned of Meigui’s mother, who had run away from the pack and abandoned Meigui in their village. No one had any idea what happened to her. It was a mystery.

Meigui was a strong little girl though. Jongin knew that she most likely didn’t remember her mother since she had been so young when they found her. He didn’t know what it was like for her to see her brother every few months only for him to leave again.

“Do you want to live with your brother?” Jongin asked. “He’ll be back in a few weeks. Will you go with him then?”

“He won’t let me,” Meigui said, frowning in a way that looked absolutely adorable. “Every time he visits me I tell him I want to live with him, but he doesn’t want me to.”

Jongin imagined Yifan looked at their little village and saw it as a safe and secure place to grow up. He wasn’t wrong. Most days were uneventful. It was quiet and peaceful. Meigui could have a happy life living here.

“Maybe when you’re older he’ll let you go with him,” Jongin said. “You just have to keep asking him.”

“I will,” she said.

Yerim and the other girls had stopped in front of Joohyun’s shop. Each girl was pointing at the different sweets while Yerim was looking at Joohyun with bright eyes and a shy smile. Jongin suddenly had the urge to roll his eyes.

“All right,” he said, joining them. “What does everyone want?” The girls all started ordering at once, so Jongin held up one of his hands to get them to stop. “One at a time, please.”

He took each girl’s order before repeating it to Joohyun who listened patiently. It had been a long time since he’d been to the market, so he hadn’t seen her in a while. She wasn’t looking at him with pity or worry like everyone else did. It was a nice change.

“Yeri, what do you want?” Jongin asked after all the younger girls ordered.

“Hm? What?” Yerim said. Her eyes were still focused on Joohyun.

“Yerim,” he said. “You’re the one who wanted me to buy you something. Tell Joohyun-noona what you want.”

“What I want?” she said. “Well, I, um…” Yerim looked at the confections Joohyun had on display like she was seeing them for the first time. “Uh, hotteok, please. Just one is fine.”

“How about two?” Joohyun said. “For the birthday girl.”

“You know it’s my birthday?” Yerim said.

“Of course,” Joohyun said. “You told me last week. And the week before that. And two weeks before that. And I remember from last year as well.”

“Oh, right,” Yerim said softly to herself. “I guess it’s easy to remember if I keep nagging you about it, huh?”

Joohyun got to work, wrapping up each order. She didn’t have to ask anyone to repeat what they wanted. The girls all stood up on their tiptoes, watching as Joohyun prepared everything. They started to bounce when she reached down, handing each of them their treat, one by one. Two perfectly round hotteok were wrapped in paper and handed to Yerim whose cheeks were a bright red. Jongin didn’t think her flushed skin had anything to do with the cold either.

“What about you, Jongin?” Joohyun asked. “Do you want anything?”

Jongin looked at the spread in front of him, thinking of how he used to love visiting her shop with his friends. Junmyeon would offer to buy for all of them. If it was just Baekhyun and Jongin, Baekhyun would, unsuccessfully, try to flirt his way out of paying. Kyungsoo would ask questions about her recipes. Chanyeol would always buy a bungeo-ppang for them to share.

“Two yakgwa,” he said.

“Coming right up,” Joohyun said.

He grabbed the small bag he carried with him, ready to give her the money he owed. She reached across the table though, covering his hand with hers and stopping him. Joohyun handed him the yakgwa.

“It’s on the house,” she said.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “It’s a lot of food. I have the money for it.”

“I know,” Joohyun said. “It’s fine, Jongin. Just enjoy them and make sure these girls get back home safe. It looks like we’re in for a snowstorm tonight.”

The sky above them was an even darker gray now and full of clouds. Most of the shops looked like they were starting to close as well.

“Thank you, noona,” Jongin said.

After doing a quick headcount to make sure none of the girls had wandered off, Jongin escorted them back to the boardinghouse. They ate their treats as they walked. Everyone except Yerim. She was staring at the hotteok in her hand, the corners of her lips pulled down.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked. “Do you actually want me to buy you something? A few shops are still open. If we’re fast, we can make it to a couple before they close.”

“No, you don’t need to do that,” Yerim said. She took a large bite of the hotteok before speaking with her mouth full. “I’m pathetic.”

“Kim Yerim there is nothing pathetic about you,” Jongin said. “Why would you say that?”

“Because I’m pining for an alpha who will never love me,” she said. Yerim looked like she was about to shove the rest of the hotteok into her mouth, but Jongin stopped her. He didn’t want her to choke. “Joohyun-unnie will never be interested in me. I’m just a little kid to her.”

“Well, she is eight years older than you,” Jongin said. “That’s a big difference, Yeri.”

“You don’t think I already know that?” Yerim said. “I just know she’s going to mate with the most perfect, age appropriate omega and I’ll be left to die alone by the time I’m 18.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a little dramatic?”

“I’m being serious!” she said, hitting his arm.

“I’m not trying to make fun of you,” Jongin said. He really wasn’t, but he was finding it difficult to stop himself from laughing. “You know there are other alphas out there, right? And you don’t have to worry about getting mated for another four years. Joohyun-noona isn’t the only one for you.”

“I know,” she said. “I know there are options, but… but none of those other options appeal to me. I just want her. I don’t think any other alpha could ever make me that happy, you know?”

“I do,” Jongin said. “I know that very well.”

Their little group stopped walking right in front of the boardinghouse. The girls ran inside, except for Yerim and Meigui.

“I’m sorry, oppa,” Yerim said. “I know you’ve most likely gotten tired of people telling you that, but I really am sorry. Chanyeol-oppa is so nice. He’s one of the only alphas I always feel safe around. I hope he can get better soon.”

“Thank you, Yerim,” he said. “Go on, go inside.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said. “Thank you for taking us to the market and well, for listening to me ramble.”

“Anytime,” he said. “Happy birthday.”

She smiled at him, waving goodbye before taking Meigui’s hand and walking inside the boardinghouse. Jongin waited until they were safely inside before he turned around and started to walk home. It would be faster to use his gift, but sometimes he liked to walk instead.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had walked alone through town. The past few months he had chosen to use his gift to travel everywhere, so that he wouldn’t have to see everyone’s pitying looks. Now that most people were inside because of the upcoming storm, he didn’t see that many people.

Jongin was close to the gate that separated the town from the upper-class homes, when an alpha came stumbling out of a bar. Despite the dark clouds, it was still daytime. Jongin couldn’t understand why someone would drink so early. He stayed out of the alpha’s way and kept his gaze focused on the ground so that they wouldn’t make eye contact.

“Omega!” the alpha shouted at him. “Kim Jongin!” His words weren’t slurred, so Jongin assumed he was more sober than his shaky steps implied. “Look at you! I haven’t seen you in months. Still as beautiful as ever. How have you been?”

“I’m on my way back home,” Jongin said, ignoring his question. “You should go home, too. A snowstorm is coming.”

“Oh, I don’t mind a little snow,” the alpha said. “Do you want me to escort you?” He walked closer to Jongin. The stench of alcohol and sweat seemed to be pouring off of him. It was unusually strong and it didn’t take long for Jongin to realize that the alpha was in pre-rut. “A single omega shouldn’t be out on their own.”

“I’m already close to my house,” Jongin said. “You don’t need to walk with me. I really do think you should get home as well.”

“I was just talking about you to my friends the other day,” he said. “We all talked about what a shame it is. Chanyeol was a good kid. Everyone liked him. Our entire pack got to see the two of you fall in love. It’s a real shame.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. Jongin wanted to yell at him. He wanted the alpha to know that speaking about Chanyeol in past-tense wasn’t necessary. Chanyeol was still alive; he was still going to be Jongin’s mate. Nothing had changed. There was only a delay now.

“You’re so young,” the alpha said. “Nineteen, right? Any alpha would be lucky to have you. We all know you love children. You should mate with an alpha who can give you plenty. Someone who can give you a big family.” He put his hands on his hips and started to nod like he had just come up with a genius idea. “You know I’ve never mated before. You’d have me all to yourself. Having you as my mate and being able to give you children would be an honor. I would–”

“I believe Jongin told you to head home.”

The appearance of Sewoo behind him made Jongin’s heart leap up into his throat. He put a hand over his chest, willing it to calm down. The alpha seemed surprised by Sewoo’s sudden appearance as well since he went stumbling backward onto the ground.

“Head Alpha Sewoo,” the alpha said. “I didn’t expect to see you here. What are–”

“Go on home,” Sewoo said. “The stench of your rut is filling the street. Imagine how Jongin must feel.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, getting to his feet and bowing to both of them. “I’ll be on my way.”

He quickly walked away, stumbling as he did. The more distance put between them, the easier it became for Jongin to breathe.

“Thank you,” Jongin said. “I was ready to use my gift to leave, but I thought that might be rude.”

“I would have preferred you be rude than to stay around him for much longer,” Sewoo said. “I heard the things he said about Chanyeol. It was so insensitive of him. I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything,” Jongin said. “Thank you for interfering. I should get home.”

“Let me escort you,” Sewoo said.

Unlike with the drunken alpha, Jongin felt safe next to Sewoo. He had always liked him. When he was a young child and used to play with Sehun every day, Sewoo and Sehun’s grandmother watched over them often. He was a kind and patient man who Jongin respected.

“The council is doing everything in our power to look for the person responsible for Chanyeol’s condition,” Sewoo said.

“I know,” Jongin said. “I appreciate that.”

“And you’ve told us everything that you know, correct?” Sewoo said. “We’re going off of the information you gave us, of what happened the day when he first collapsed two years ago.”

“I’ve answered all of your questions,” Jongin said. “Have you looked into Kang Moonsik? He has a motive. Chanyeol practically burned him alive right before he was banished.”

“I know that Kang Moonsik seems like the simple answer to you,” Sewoo said. “I wish it were that simple. He had been banished for nearly a year before Chanyeol became ill. The timing is all wrong.”

“Right, of course,” Jongin said. “I knew that, but… like you said. I wish the culprit was that obvious.”

Once they were in front of the home Jongin lived in with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, Sewoo stopped and put his hands on Jongin’s shoulders. He looked up at the alpha, seeing the pity he was so used to.

“I won’t rest until you have all the answers you need,” Sewoo said. “You’re a good friend of my grandson and Junmyeon adores you as well. I’ve always liked you, Jongin. Your loyalty to Chanyeol is admirable and I know that the Moon Goddess will reward you for that.”

“Thank you,” Jongin said.

“Now, get inside,” Sewoo said. “It’s dinnertime and I’m sure they’re waiting for you.”

He thanked Sewoo for escorting him back home and then walked up the steps to the house. When he slid the front door open, Seungwan, who had been standing at the entrance, jumped in surprise.

“You used the door this time,” she said, helping him take off his coat. “Usually you just appear here.”

“I walked home today,” Jongin said. “I wanted a change.”

Jongin walked into the main room of the house to see Junmyeon sitting at the table talking with Seonok. They both turned their heads as he walked in, smiling at him.

“How was your day?” Junmyeon asked after Jongin sat down.

“It was nice,” Jongin said. “I taught my class and then took some of the girls to the market so that I could buy Yerim something for her birthday. You should have seen the look on her face when she was talking to Joohyun-noona.”

“Is she still awkward around her?” Junmyeon asked.

“I think it’s actually gotten worse,” Jongin said.

He looked down at the table. All of the side dishes for a big dinner were already prepared. He had arrived at just the right it seemed. Jongin thought about whether or not he should talk to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo about what Yerim had told him. He would have to confront Kyungsoo about his secret engagement eventually. Jongin wasn’t sure he had the energy to deal with an argument today though.

“Oh, Jongin!” Kyungsoo said, walking into the room. Behind him was Dongil who was carrying a large pot. “You’re home just in time. I helped Ahjussi make kimchi-jjigae.”

“He’s going to put me out of a job soon,” Dongil said. He placed the pot in the middle of the table. “I barely did anything. He even yelled at me for chopping the onions the wrong way.”

“They weren’t uniform in size,” Kyungsoo said after joining Junmyeon and Jongin at the table. “How was your day, Jongin?”

“When were you going to tell me that you’re engaged to Mangyu?”

Apparently Jongin did have the energy for an argument.

No one said anything right away. The looks they all exchanged though were enough for Jongin to realize that this wasn’t news to any of them. Junmyeon sighed and then looked at Seonok and Dongil.

“Could the three of us have some privacy, please?” he said.

“Of course, Doryeon-nim,” Seonok said.

She grabbed Dongil’s arm and dragged him out of the room. Jongin expected them to start talking as soon as they left, but neither one of them offered up an answer for him.

“You’re not seriously going to mate with him, are you?” Jongin asked, trying a different question.

“No, I’m not,” Kyungsoo said. “I didn’t even want anyone to know. This is getting out of hand.”

“What’s getting out of hand?” Jongin said. “What are you talking about?”

“I…” Kyungsoo looked to Junmyeon who simply raised an eyebrow at him, signaling that he wouldn’t get any help from him. “I only asked to be his mate so that I could get access to the library. Sehun and I are working on something.”

“Working on what?”

“We’re… We’re looking through all of the personal records of the villagers,” Kyungsoo said.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to tell you.”

Jongin tried not to let it show on his face how badly those words stung. Kyungsoo was his best friend. They told each other everything. He had never been shut out like this before.

“If I tell you, you’ll only get your hopes up,” Kyungsoo said. “We’re almost done looking through the records. Hopefully in a few weeks we’ll have what we’ve been searching for. I’ll let you know then, I promise.”

“Didn’t Mangyu say that you had to mate with him before the end of spring?” Jongin said. “How are–”

“Once I have the information I need from the library, I’ll break off the engagement,” Kyungsoo said.

“He won’t give you up easily,” Junmyeon said, finally speaking up. “I’ve told you before that Sehun can’t help you either. The only way for an alpha to let go of a claim is if he genuinely loses interest in you, which Mangyu won’t. Or another alpha fights to claim you instead. Sehun won’t be of age until next year, so he can’t do that for you.”

“I’ll make him lose interest in me then,” Kyungsoo said.

“You could ask Head Alpha Sewoo to dissolve the claim,” Jongin said. “That could work.”

“He’s too much of a traditionalist,” Junmyeon said. “He won’t agree to it. Especially since Kyungsoo was the one who asked Mangyu to mate with him. He wasn’t coerced into this.”

Junmyeon spoke in an almost detached, empty way, like this was a conversation he had had many times before. Jongin wanted to ask how long he had known about this. He stopped himself though. Even if Junmyeon had known for a long time, this wasn’t his secret to tell. Jongin couldn’t be mad at him.

“Yixing could–”

“No,” Kyungsoo said before Jongin could finish speaking. “I don’t want to involve him in this. It’s why I avoided him last year when the nomad pack was here during the fall. This is my mess. I need to take care of it myself.”

“But you don’t have to do that,” Jongin said. “Hyung, I know how much Yixing means to you. Why would you agree to mate with Mangyu? What kind of information is in that library that’s so important? Junmyeon-hyung is allowed access to the library. He could look for it for you. You didn’t have to offer yourself to an alpha just so you could be allowed inside.”

“Do you know how long Sehun and I have spent looking through that room?” Kyungsoo said. “Junmyeon doesn’t have that kind of time. If he spent hours in the library looking for something, it would draw too much attention.”

Jongin knew that he wasn’t going to get a clear answer from Kyungsoo. It was like he was trying to make his answers as vague as possible to confuse him. He hated this so much. Even though he was the youngest out of Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo, he had never felt so much like a child. It was like Kyungsoo was talking down to him.

“I’m not as fragile as you think I am,” Jongin said, getting to his feet. “I can handle the truth. You won’t ‘get my hopes up.’ I’m not some pitiful omega who’s going to fall apart if I hear the wrong thing.”

“I never said that you were,” Kyungsoo said. “I told you I would tell you in a few weeks when I have more information. You don’t have to act like this. No one pities you.”

“Everyone pities me,” Jongin said. “Everyone thinks I’m two seconds away from falling apart. I didn’t think you would ever treat me the same way.”

“That’s not what I’m doing,” Kyungsoo said. “Jongin, just be patient and–”

He didn’t hear what else Kyungsoo had to say. Jongin travelled without even trying to. He felt as if he had been stolen from space. The feeling was familiar to how his body used to travel without his permission when he was younger and didn’t have control over his gift.

Jongin wasn’t upset that he had travelled without trying though. He didn’t think he could stand talking to Kyungsoo and Junmyeon for another minute. His subconscious decided he needed to get away from that house and it brought him to another place instead.

He was in the front room of the farmhouse Chanyeol had built for him. It was freezing since there was no fire for warmth. The only person who was there wouldn’t feel the cold. It wouldn’t affect his body in any way. Jongin walked through the house until he reached the door to the main bedroom. He slid it open and looked at Chanyeol, peaceful and unmoving on the floor.

The only light came from the window and that wasn’t enough to fully illuminate the room. Snow had started to fall from the sky, coming down to form a thick blanket on the open field outside.

Jongin sat down next to Chanyeol and rested his head on his chest, closing his eyes and trying to hear a heartbeat that he knew wasn’t there. Chanyeol’s body was neither warm nor cold.

“Hi, hyung,” Jongin said. “I missed you today. I thought about you every single second.” He reached his hand up to stroke the smooth skin of Chanyeol’s cheek. “The girls at the boardinghouse were so cute today. Little Insook finally found her footing during the fan dance. I think she’s going to be the best dancer out of all of them.” Jongin felt tears sting at his eyes. “What do you think about having a daughter first? I know it’s not up to us, but I like the idea of it. Don’t you?”

The only response Jongin received was the sound of the wind whistling outside.


	23. Chapter 23

Kyungsoo closed the book he had been reading, sighing loudly and looking up at the ceiling. It was yet another record book of information that was useless to him. He looked at the shelf in front of him, counting the books he still had to go through. Five more. That was it. Sehun’s back was pressed against his since they had both met in the middle of the room. Neither one of them had found anything in the library that related to Chanyeol’s condition.

“How many more do you have to look through, hyung?” Sehun asked, dejectedly returning the book in his hands back to the shelf.

“Five,” Kyungsoo said. “What about you?”

“Seven.”

They both sighed at the same time. Their timing would have been comical if they both weren’t feeling so defeated. It was almost the end of the hour. Mangyu would open the door soon and demand that they left. Kyungsoo wasn’t looking forward to seeing him. Especially since he was now being put on a time limit. If he didn’t mate with him by the end of next month, Mangyu would force a mating. Kyungsoo still had no idea how he was going to get himself out of this situation.

“We should be able to get through another book before our time is up for the day,” Kyungsoo said, grabbing one more.

He had a journal open on the shelf in front of him, ready for him to write down anything he needed to remember. They had been coming to the library every day for months and he hadn’t filled up a single page of important notes. The most he had written down was a recipe for mandu that had been left behind by a woman who died 20 years ago.

Looking through the new book he had picked up, his interest was piqued by a small passage, mentioning a man who had been banished from their pack ten years ago. Banishments rarely happened in their pack and Kyungsoo had been ten years-old, but he didn’t remember it at all. Apparently the man had been exiled for worshipping the Sun God instead of the Moon Goddess and he had been trying to convert people. He was about to ask Sehun if he remembered anything about the banishment, but Sehun spoke to him first.

“Hyung,” he said. “Moonsik’s father is Kang Moonsung, right?”

“That’s right,” Kyungsoo said. “You interviewed him before we even started looking through the library, remember? He wasn’t in town when Chanyeol first got sick.”

“I know that, but I just found his file and…” Sehun turned around so that he could show the book to Kyungsoo. “It says that his gift is ‘something that should never be spoken of.’ It’s the first time I’ve seen someone’s gift described like that.”

“He has an alibi though,” Kyungsoo said.

“Alibis can be faked,” Sehun said. “He has the strongest motive out of anyone else on the council. Jipyeong told you it was a council member, didn’t he?”

“He did,” Kyungsoo said. He had tried talking to Jipyeong to get more answers from him, but he refused to speak with Kyungsoo. It was almost like he was afraid to go into detail. He definitely didn’t want to be involved in any of this. “We should talk to Moonsung again. You have to ask him what his gift really is. But first, we need to finish going through these records. We only have a few books left.”

Kyungsoo could tell that Sehun didn’t like the thought of going through even more books, especially now that they had finally found something that actually gave them a direction. He was anxious to question Moonsik’s father right away, but he knew it was best to wait. Chanyeol wasn’t in any danger at the moment. They had enough time to do this right.

“I guess you’re right,” Sehun said. “We can finish this up tomorrow.”

“If we hurry,” Kyungsoo said. “We should still take our time. A few more days and we’ll be done.”

Sehun looked down at the page in front of him, his eyebrows knitting together in anger. Kyungsoo knew that he had already decided that Moonsung was guilty, but he hoped Sehun could keep it together until they started a formal investigation. They didn’t have anything definitive to go off of yet.

“Time to go!” The door to the library swung open. Mangyu was standing in the doorway, scowling at both of them. “Get out.”

They returned their books back to the shelves and Kyungsoo grabbed his notebook, making note of the Sun God worshipper who had interested him. It most likely didn’t have anything to do with Chanyeol, but he still wanted to look into it further.

Mangyu shut the door behind them once they stepped outside. Spring had come a couple of weeks ago and the chill of winter had finally gone away. Flowers were blooming and more people walked around outside, filling the streets. Their village was picturesque and beautiful, but none of that could help to make Kyungsoo feel more at ease in the presence of Mangyu.

“Just a few more weeks, Do Kyungsoo,” Mangyu said. “I hope you’re almost done looking through your grandmother’s journals. I’ll have my way with you soon.”

“Of course, Alpha,” Kyungsoo said, keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

Kyungsoo hated acting submissive in front of Mangyu, but it was easier than resisting. He bowed to him and then walked away, Sehun trailing behind him.

“I’m going to talk to Moonsung at the Run tonight,” Sehun said. “I’ll be able to get him alone then.”

“Sehun, I told you not to rush this,” Kyungsoo said. “Wait until we’ve looked through the rest of the books.”

“I know it’s him, hyung,” Sehun said. “I just know it. I’ve always suspected him. This is clearly revenge for Chanyeol burning Moonsik before he was banished. It makes sense.”

“I want you to wait,” Kyungsoo said.

He was about to launch into an argument about why Sehun should listen to him, but they were interrupted before he could get his thoughts together. Someone shouted their names, bright and cheerful, and Kyungsoo instantly knew who the voice belonged to.

Baekhyun was pushing through a crowd of people, smiling at them. He was walking with another omega who Kyungsoo didn’t recognize, a beautiful girl who seemed to be about their age. Their arms were intertwined and they were laughing together, looking like a pair of best friends.

“You’re back,” Kyungsoo said. He let Baekhyun wrap his arms around him in a tight hug. “When did you arrive?”

“Two days ago,” Baekhyun said. “I had to help set up camp before visiting. It took a bit longer than usual because I had to teach Aejung what to do. She kept messing up.”

“I’m still new to this,” the unknown omega, who Kyungsoo assumed was Aejung, said. “Minseok-oppa said that you weren’t a natural at the beginning either.”

“Minseok lied to you,” Baekhyun said. “I’m a natural at everything that I do.” He looked up at Sehun, frowning. “You got even taller, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did,” Sehun said, looking a little too proud of himself for Kyungsoo’s liking. He bowed to Aejung. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Oh Sehun.”

“I’m Han Aejung,” she said, bowing to him as well. “Baekhyun has told me all about you and the rest of his friends from his hometown.”

It was at that moment that Kyungsoo realized he hadn’t introduced himself yet. He bowed to her quickly and told her his name. She tilted her head to the side, like she was evaluating him.

“Aejung only joined our pack a few months ago,” Baekhyun said. “She was living in the capital before.”

“I was a kisaeng,” Aejung said. “The story of how we met is actually really interesting. I’d love to tell you, but I think Yixing-oppa should be here for that. He’s a big part of it too.”

Kyungsoo tried his best to not change his expression at the sound of Yixing’s name. He found it easy to do so, but his heart wasn’t as easily controlled as his facial features. It skipped a beat and then started to speed up, like it was trying to win a race.

“I should be getting back home,” Kyungsoo said. “I promised to help prepare dinner tonight. We’re eating early because of the Run.”

“I’ll walk you back,” Sehun said. “Are you coming, Baekhyun-hyung?”

“No, I’ll stop by later,” Baekhyun said. “I’m showing Aejung around town. I’ll see you tonight.”

Sehun didn’t say anything to him as he walked Kyungsoo back home. Kyungsoo could tell that he had only one thing on his mind. He wanted to find Moonsung and interrogate him about his gift. He wanted to check his alibi again. He wanted to tell his grandfather so that he could arrest Moonsung for a crime they didn’t even know if he had committed. Sehun had always been so easy to read.

“Here’s what we’ll do,” Kyungsoo said. “The next few days, we’ll finish our search through the library. If we don’t find anything else, we’ll tell Head Alpha Sewoo about our suspicions regarding Kang Moonsung. They’ll have a formal investigation then. If he’s the culprit, we’ll make him reverse what he did to Chanyeol and then, since the nomad pack is here, Zitao can wake him up.”

“That sounds good,” Sehun said. “I hope it’s that easy.” His hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Hyung, what if he can’t reverse it though? What if we did all of this and found the culprit, but it can’t be reversed?”

“Then… we’ll figure out what to do if that happens,” Kyungsoo said. “Don’t think about that now though. We have to stay positive, for Jongin.”

“Right,” Sehun said. “I know.”

Kyungsoo wanted to tell Sehun that he had the exact same fear. Just because someone had the power to make Chanyeol so ill, didn’t mean they could reverse what they did. The thought scared him, but he knew there was no use in being scared of something that wasn’t even confirmed.

☾✩☽

He always liked having time to himself during the monthly Run. Usually he would stay close to Jongin and Junmyeon, especially the past few months. They would run around and play and act like they were pups again. It was nice to shift into his wolf form and run through the woods, acting like he had no responsibilities. Jongin had pushed him aside less than an hour ago, silently encouraging him to go off on his own. Sehun was sticking close to Jongin’s side, so Kyungsoo didn’t have to worry about him being alone. Junmyeon had run off before him. Kyungsoo imagined he was meeting up with Yifan in a secret place.

The forest was full of life so late at night. Animals ran from him, even though they had no reason to be afraid of him. Kyungsoo had never cared for hunting, even in his wolf form. He walked through the forest, by himself but still close enough to hear the rest of the pack. Hearing the sounds of paws thumping on the ground and playful barks and yips made him feel safe. He still remembered being alone in the woods and running into those two rogue alphas, four years ago. It had been terrifying, but the experience made it possible for him to have met Yixing.

Just the thought of Yixing made Kyungsoo feel warm all over. He had seen him for just a moment at the start of the Run when their two packs had joined together to hear Sewoo and Yifan’s speeches. Kyungsoo had stared at him from afar, but Yixing hadn’t even turned to look at him. It stung, being ignored by him, but he knew he deserved it.

A branch snapped in two and Kyungsoo jumped. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed that someone was following him. Kyungsoo turned around to see a wolf with light blond fur standing behind him. Tied around one of the wolf’s legs was a set of clothes. Kyungsoo didn’t have time to take in the wolf’s scent, because he started to shift.

He turned around again quickly, not wanting to see someone naked. Kyungsoo considered running, but a familiar scent wafted to his nose. It was Yixing.

“Kyungsoo, please don’t run from me,” Yixing said. His voice sounded sad and desperate and Kyungsoo whined, upset that he was the one who made Yixing sound like that. “I’ve brought an extra robe for you. Please, talk to me.”

Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder to see Yixing was dressed in a pair of pants and a loose shirt. He placed a robe on the ground between them and then turned so that his back was facing Kyungsoo.

He didn’t hesitate before shifting. Kyungsoo hated being naked out in the woods, so he quickly grabbed the robe Yixing had brought for him and pulled it on. It smelled strongly of Yixing and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but bring the fabric of the sleeve to his nose, inhaling deeply.

“You can turn around now,” Kyungsoo said, hugging his arms around himself.

It had been so long since Kyungsoo had made direct eye contact with him. He couldn’t help but gasp at the jolt of energy that passed through him as they locked eyes.

“Are you scared of me?” Yixing asked.

“What?” Kyungsoo said. “No, I’m not scared. Why would you–”

“You’ve been running from me,” Yixing said. “I asked Baekhyun if it was part of a mating ritual in your pack. I wanted to know if you expected me to chase you, but he told me that chasing after you would only scare you.”

“That’s, well, not untrue, I suppose,” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t like the idea of being chased down. Honestly, I don’t even like running.”

“Then why have you been running from me?” Yixing asked. “Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable? Was I too forward in my letters? If you want to reject me, then please do it already.”

“I don’t want to reject you,” Kyungsoo said. “I love your letters and you’ve never made me feel uncomfortable and I…I… Yixing-ah, I want you.”

He had always hated crying. It made him feel weak and small. Tears pricking at his eyes were a surefire way to make Kyungsoo anxious. He couldn’t stop them now though. And he was so tired of running that he didn’t even want to stop them.

“I made a stupid mistake though,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ve told another alpha that I’ll mate with him.”

“You’re in love with someone else?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said, shaking his head. “I don’t love him. I despise him. I’ve locked myself into the agreement though. He wants to mate with me in a few weeks. I can’t do anything to stop him.”

“I can though,” Yixing said. “I can challenge his claim.”

“You can’t,” Kyungsoo said. “Yixing, you’ve told me so many times that you hate fighting. And this is my mess. I can’t let you fix things for me. I have to do this myself.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what Yixing’s reaction to his words would be, but he definitely didn’t expect him to smile. He took a few steps toward Kyungsoo until they were just an arm’s length apart. Kyungsoo always liked that Yixing was only slightly taller than him. He didn’t tower over him like Mangyu. Kyungsoo didn’t have to tilt his head back to look at him like he did with Chanyeol and Sehun. He only had to tilt his chin and lift his gaze to see Yixing’s eyes.

“Let me fight for you,” Yixing said. “You don’t have to do everything on your own.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Kyungsoo said.

“An alpha should be prepared to do anything for the omega they love.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said. “Are you… are you saying that you–”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t finish my question.”

“I love you.”

The words didn’t even surprise him. He expected them from Yixing, but they still made feel so overwhelmed.

“Why?” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but ask.

He wasn’t even asking because he wanted a long list of compliments. Kyungsoo didn’t want to hear Yixing call him beautiful. He didn’t want to know about how Yixing’s attraction was natural and expected because he was an alpha and Kyungsoo was an omega. All Kyungsoo wanted was an honest answer that he could make sense of.

“I told you why in my letters,” Yixing said. “You calm me down. I feel at peace when I’m with you. I like talking to you. I want to spend the rest of my days by your side. Is that not enough?”

“No, that’s… that’s more than enough,” Kyungsoo said. The night air was chill, but he had never felt so warm. “That’s everything to me.”

Yixing held Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. Kyungsoo squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like at any second he could become undone.

“Tell me about this alpha who thinks he can have you,” Yixing said. “Let me know what you’ve gotten yourself into. Don’t run away from me ever again. You don’t have to do this on your own.”

Kyungsoo had no choice but to tell Yixing everything. It was freeing, in a way, rambling on and on about what he had been up to for nearly a year. He told Yixing about Jipyeong’s tip, about teaming up with Sehun and talking to all of the council members, and convincing Mangyu to let him look through the library. Kyungsoo even told him about the file they found on Moonsik’s father and his gift that “should never be spoken of.”

Once he was done talking, he felt lighter than he had in months. He still hadn’t told Jongin what he was looking for. Junmyeon didn’t know the full truth either. Aside from Sehun, Yixing was the first to know.

“You said you’ll be done searching through the rest of the books in a few days, right?” Yixing asked.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said. “I won’t need to keep pretending in front of Mangyu anymore.”

“I can wait until then,” Yixing said. “Tell me once you’re done looking through the library, and then I’ll challenge him.”

Kyungsoo still didn’t like the thought of Yixing fighting for him. He wondered if there was something wrong with his way of thinking. Most omegas would swoon over the thought of an alpha fighting for them. Kyungsoo could only worry. He tried to think of another way out. There were only two options he could think of: run away from his home and join the nomad pack, or mate with Yixing before Mangyu forced himself on Kyungsoo. Neither choice was ideal, but they were better than Yixing getting hurt.

“You don’t have to fight,” Kyungsoo said. “We could mate now. I want to mate with you. He won’t be able to do anything if we’re already–”

“No,” Yixing said. His voice was firm and almost harsh. “Xīngān, you need to stop trying to find solutions. I’ve already decided.”

“But this way, you won’t have to get hurt.”

“I know,” Yixing said. “And I love how much you care about me, but I need you to trust me. Let me help you. I want to do this the right way. I want to mate with you when we both want to.”

“You’re an incredibly patient person,” Kyungsoo said. “Has anyone told you that before?”

“Once or twice.”

Yixing laughed and Kyungsoo loved how soft it sounded. He loved how everything about Yixing was gentle and soft and kind. Kyungsoo always felt nothing but warmth when they were together.

He watched as Yixing’s eyes fell downward, focusing on Kyungsoo’s mouth. Yixing looked back up, as if asking for permission. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and tilted his face up slightly, silently giving his consent. He waited for Yixing to kiss him, but it never happened. Instead the sounds of paws pounding against the forest floor greeted them.

Yixing took him into his arms, carrying him away from the running wolves so that they wouldn’t be caught. Once they were far enough away, they both looked in the direction the group had run. In the distance, towards the village, was a large cloud of smoke.

“That’s from a fire,” Yixing said. “A large one too.”

More wolves went running toward the village and Kyungsoo felt a rush of panic. Something was wrong.

“I want to go,” Kyungsoo said. “I should see what’s happening.”

“I’ll come with you,” Yixing said.

They didn’t change back into their wolf forms. Instead, they ran back to the spot where Kyungsoo had left his clothes when he shifted at the beginning of the Run. Yixing turned around, giving him privacy to take off the robe and change into his own clothes instead. Once he was dressed, they headed out of the woods and followed the path the other wolves had taken to the village. The closer they got, the thicker the smoke became. It was coming from the square where all of the council buildings were.

“Where is Head Omega Junmyeon?!” Kyungsoo heard Sewoo’s voice shout. “Someone find him! He’s the only one who can put this fire out.”

A group of guards ran past Yixing and Kyungsoo, heading back into the woods to find Junmyeon. Kyungsoo hoped they didn’t find him with Yifan. He hoped they found Junmyeon on his own or with his mother or with their friends. Just not alone with Yifan.

“What’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked once he reached Sewoo. He covered his nose and mouth with one of his hands. “Where’s it coming from?”

“The library,” Sewoo said. “The entire thing went up in flames.”

He didn’t say anything more. Sewoo pushed past Yixing and Kyungsoo, shouting at every person he saw to go look for Junmyeon. Yixing put an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, steering him away from the fire. They went back to the edge of the forest, where most of the pack was watching the action.

Sehun came rushing out of the woods, his clothes looking like he had haphazardly put them back on. He went right to his grandfather, listening to every word he said. Kyungsoo could tell the exact moment Sehun heard the word “library.” His eyes widened in shock and then his nostrils flared. His anger was obvious. Kyungsoo knew they were both thinking the same thing. Someone had caught on to their investigation.

“Can’t you do anything, Sehun?” one of the villagers asked. “Use your gift!”

“I can’t,” Sehun said. “I can’t extinguish a big fire like this. I’d only make it worse. I’ll go look for Junmyeon.”

“No need.” Junmyeon came walking out of the forest, followed, thankfully, by Baekhyun and Jongin. “I need you to come with me though, Sehun. I can’t see through this smoke. Make a path for me.”

“Of course,” Sehun said.

Kyungsoo watched as Junmyeon pressed up against Sehun, almost like he was scenting him. Sehun looked like he was trying his best not to scowl in disgust. Junmyeon must have smelled like Yifan and he was trying to mask the scent by staying close to Sehun. It was smart, and with all of the commotion, Kyungsoo doubted anyone would notice Junmyeon’s scent mixing with that of the nomad pack’s head alpha.

“I suggest you all find shelter,” Junmyeon said. “We’ll have a rainstorm tonight.”

Kyungsoo stayed back with the others, leaving Yixing’s side to stand with Baekhyun and Jongin instead. They all stayed there huddled together as they watched Sehun create a path through the thick cloud of smoke so that Junmyeon could walk through. Eventually they moved so far away that they couldn’t be seen anymore. Kyungsoo didn’t know how long they waited until rain started to come down in sheets, instantly soaking all of them.

Jongin put his arms around Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, holding on to them tightly. Kyungsoo blinked and then found himself in the entryway of their home. His knees felt weak and the room seemed to be spinning. He always hated traveling with Jongin.

“What was that?” Baekhyun asked, collapsing into a pile on the floor. “How could a fire start? Everyone was at the Run, except for a few elderly people. Do you think one of them knocked over a candle?”

“I don’t know,” Jongin said. “Something like this has never happened before.”

“What happened?” Seonok walked into the entryway and then shrieked when she saw them. “You’re all soaked! It didn’t look like it was going to rain tonight.”

None of them fought as she ushered them all inside. Seonok yelled at the other servants, telling them to draw a hot bath and get them clean clothes. Dongil had been in the kitchen, making a pot of tea and snacks for their return. Seonok instructed him to make them something warm instead of the plate of fruit and pastries he had prepared.

All three of them did as they were told. Kyungsoo went through all of the motions of drying off and changing into a different set of clothes. His mind was working quickly though, trying to figure out who set fire to the library. Who could have possibly known what they were looking for in there?

Once the three were sitting at the table, drinking tea and being force fed hotteok by Seonok, Baekhyun explained to her what happened. He told her about the fire and how Junmyeon was the one to cause the rainstorm to extinguish it.

“I can’t remember ever having a fire in our village,” she said. “We’ve dealt with flooding and landslides, but those are natural events. Someone must have knocked a candle over.”

“That’s what I said,” Baekhyun said. “But the fire started at the library. No one is allowed in there except for Junmyeon and Head Alpha Sewoo and they were both at the Run. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Seonok was a lover of mystery stories, so Kyungsoo could practically see her coming up with theories in her mind. He was open to listening to them too. They would be farfetched, but sometimes ridiculous ideas had a bit of truth to them. She looked like she was about to launch into her first theory when the front door opened again.

“Sehun, calm down!” Junmyeon said. “You need to be delicate about this. We need to be completely positive that–”

“I am positive,” Sehun said. “I know what I’m doing.”

They both walked into the main room, drenched and leaving a trail of water after them. Junmyeon had taken his shoes off at the door, but Sehun was still wearing his.

“Oh Sehun!” Seonok shrieked. “Take your shoes off right now!”

“Hyung,” Sehun said, ignoring Seonok and looking down at Kyungsoo. “It’s him. It’s Kang Moonsung.”

“Sehun, you can’t possibly know that,” Kyungsoo said.

“He must have heard us talking about him while we walked through town today,” Sehun said, continuing like he hadn’t heard Kyungsoo speak. “He destroyed the evidence. He tried to cover his tracks, but it didn’t work. We caught him.”

“You… You caught him?” Kyungsoo said. “What are you talking about?”

“Junmyeon-hyung and I went to the library,” Sehun said. “It’s been burned completely to the ground. None of the books survived the fire, but Mangyu was there in the middle of it.”

“What?” Kyungsoo said. “He only guards the library during the day.”

“Let me finish,” Sehun said, holding a hand up to stop Kyungsoo from talking. “He was coughing. At first I thought it was from the smoke, but there was blood coming out of his mouth. It was just like Chanyeol, except this was accelerated somehow. I tried to interrogate him, but he only managed to tell me Kang Moonsung’s name before he died.”

There was a buzzing sound in Kyungsoo’s ears. It was like the world around him had stopped and all he could focus on were Sehun’s words. He couldn’t believe what he was saying. None of it made any sense.

“Some guards joined us and I sent them after Moonsung,” Sehun said. “They found him trying to run to the forest. He had a bag packed and everything. He turned himself in, hyung.” Sehun took his attention off of Kyungsoo and looked at Jongin instead. “Nini, we got him. We got the man who did this to Chanyeol-hyung. It’s going to be all right.”

Kyungsoo wanted to make Sehun take those words back. He didn’t want Jongin to be given false hope, but it was too late for that now. Jongin fell into Sehun’s arms, a loud sob forcing its way out of him. Baekhyun wrapped himself around Jongin’s back and Junmyeon knelt down next to him, running a hand through his hair.

He could only watch them, feeling numb and confused. Kyungsoo should be relieved. Instead, he couldn’t help but feel that something was terribly wrong.

☾✩☽

Kyungsoo decided to leave early the next morning. He hadn’t been able to sleep, so he lied in bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for the morning to come. On one side of his room was a small chest, containing his personal items. He opened it and took out the green norigae he had been given as a child and the jade pendant Yixing had gifted to him. Kyungsoo didn’t even bother getting dressed. He grabbed one of his overcoats and pulled it around himself before leaving his room and walking to the front door. After slipping on his shoes, he stepped outside, taking in the morning.

The air still smelled like smoke and the ground was wet from the rainfall. Minho, Junmyeon’s new personal guard, was already at his post, standing by the door. He turned around when Kyungsoo walked out.

“Why are you awake so early?” he asked.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Kyungsoo said. “I need you to take me somewhere.”

“My job is to protect Junmyeon, not you,” Minho said.

“He won’t be awake for another hour or two,” Kyungsoo said. “Besides, if you won’t escort me, I’ll go by myself. If anything happens to me, you’ll be the one to blame.”

“All right,” Minho said, folding easily. “Where do you want to go?”

“The nomad pack’s camp,” Kyungsoo said.

Minho looked like he wanted to ask why Kyungsoo wanted to visit the camp, but he kept his questions to himself. Kyungsoo imagined he looked exhausted. Minho most likely felt bad for him and didn’t want to push for answers. As they walked, Kyungsoo tied the jade pendant to the belt of his overcoat, making sure it was easy to see.

The forest floor was damp from the rain. Kyungsoo’s shoes sunk into the mud with every step he took. He carried on without complaining though. Minho kept looking back at him, concern clearly displayed on his features. Kyungsoo knew he was acting strangely, but he had something he needed to do.

A few people were already awake at the camp, cooking breakfast and tending to the horses. They all looked at Kyungsoo and Minho as they approached.

“Can we help you?” a woman who was holding a newborn baby asked. She had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn’t been able to sleep.

“I’m here to see Yixing,” Kyungsoo said.

“I’ll go get him,” someone else said.

Kyungsoo waited at the edge of the camp. Minho kept his distance, keeping a watchful eye over Kyungsoo. It didn’t take long for Yixing to come stumbling out of one of the tents. His hair was a mess and he looked half-awake, like he had just been pulled out of a deep sleep. At least one of them had been able to sleep last night.

“Kyungsoo?” Yixing said. With every step he took toward him, he seemed to become more alert and awake. “What are you doing here? Is everything all right?”

“I know you just left your tent, but can you go back and get something for me?” Kyungsoo said. “The pipa that you wrote to me about. The one that you bought from a merchant who told you it was made in your hometown.”

“You remember that?” Yixing said. “I only mentioned it in a few letters.”

“I’ve memorized every letter you’ve sent me,” Kyungsoo said. “Can you get it? Please?”

Yixing didn’t verbally respond. He nodded his head, turning around and going back to his tent. Kyungsoo rocked back and forth on his feet. He knew everyone was watching him. This wasn’t something he wanted to do with an audience, but he didn’t want to waste any more time. He wanted to do this now.

Less than a minute passed before Yixing walked out of his tent again, this time carrying the pipa. He offered it to Kyungsoo, but he didn’t take it from him. Instead, he took his green norigae from his pocket and tied the string around the neck of the instrument.

“I never wanted to find a mate,” Kyungsoo said. “I was content being alone. I still like being alone, too. I like having my independence. But then I met you and you were everything I was told an alpha shouldn’t be. You use your hands to heal people and you listen when others speak. Baekhyun tells me that you’re a kind and supportive friend. You’ve been so patient with me. You wrote me beautiful letters. Instead of fighting and hunting, you’d rather make music and make people happy.” He covered one of Yixing’s hands with his and looked up at him. “Yixing, I love you. I don’t want to watch you leave again. Please, stay in this town. Stay with me.”

Yixing sat the pipa down on the ground, then took Kyungsoo’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. He held on to the front of Yixing’s shirt, pushing even closer to him. It was so warm. Everything about Yixing was warm. His hands held him so carefully and his lips gently moved against Kyungsoo’s. It was exactly what he expected from Yixing: tender and careful.

“I’d be happy to stay,” Yixing said once he pulled away. “Thank you for asking me.”

Kyungsoo replied by kissing him again. He still had to tell Yixing about everything that had happened last night. There were so many questions that Kyungsoo needed to find the answers to. Everything was complicated and messy, so he wanted to cling to the one thing that brought him clarity. He loved Yixing and he was tired of denying that. Just because the world around him was falling apart, didn’t mean that he couldn’t have one good, perfect thing.


	24. Chapter 24

“Junmyeon,” Yifan said, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. “Are you still awake, baobei?”

“I’m awake,” Junmyeon said. “I was just thinking. Sorry.”

“Why would you apologize for thinking?” Yifan asked. He chuckled and then tightened his arm around Junmyeon’s waist. “I know you’ve got a lot on your mind. Tomorrow’s a big day.”

“I should be heading back, shouldn’t I?”

Yifan sighed and Junmyeon could tell that he was disappointed by Junmyeon’s lack of affection. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with Yifan. If Junmyeon had his way, he would spend every night wrapped up in Yifan’s arms and he would stay there until morning. Most nights, he found it difficult to make the trip back home. Tonight, he was anxious and nervous and couldn’t focus on Yifan at all.

“You can stay for a bit longer,” Yifan said. “There’s no need to rush. We can talk.”

Junmyeon turned so that he was facing him. He placed one of his hands on Yifan’s cheek, running his thumb over his skin. Yifan hadn’t shaved in a few days so facial hair prickled at his fingertip.

“I’m worried,” Junmyeon said. “I hate that I’m worried.”

“Why?”

“Because I have no reason to be,” Junmyeon said. “Kang Moonsung’s trial is tomorrow and he has so much evidence against him. The alibi he used who claimed he was out of town when Chanyeol first got sick is nowhere to be found. He has a motive. He confessed. He even… This morning, he demonstrated his gift on a rabbit. It was terrible, Yifan. All he had to do was touch it and it started spitting up blood and convulsing.” Junmyeon closed his eyes as he tried to erase the image from his mind. “I don’t understand how the Moon Goddess could give someone such a horrific gift.”

“I don’t either,” Yifan said. His hand started to stroke up and down Junmyeon’s back. “I’ve never heard of anything like it.”

“He did the most amazing thing though,” Junmyeon said. “Right as the rabbit looked like it was in its worse state, he touched it again and it was healed. It was perfectly fine.”

He was simplifying it for Yifan. What actually happened was too complex for him to describe. As Junmyeon had watched in horror as the tiny rabbit fought for its life, Moonsung had put his palm on its head. The veins in his hand turned black, like his body was absorbing the poison that had been injected into it. It was unlike anything Junmyeon had seen before.

“That’s a good thing,” Yifan said. “He’ll be able to do that for Chanyeol. Tao is here and he can wake him up. This nightmare will be over soon.”

“I know,” Junmyeon said. He moved forward slightly so that their foreheads were pressed together. “I’m still so worried though.”

“Don’t be,” Yifan said. His hand that had been touching Junmyeon’s back slid down to his hip. “Do you want me to distract you again?”

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas,” Yifan said. He was grinning now and Junmyeon could feel some of his worries melt away. A distraction was more than welcome. “Would you like to hear them?”

“Go ahead,” Junmyeon said. “I can’t promise that I’ll find any of them interesting though.”

They were in Yifan’s tent at the nomad pack’s camp. Night had fallen hours ago and the entire area was quiet. Junmyeon had managed to slip away from his village with the help of Minho, the alpha who had taken over Chanyeol’s role as his personal guard. Since he spent all of his time by Junmyeon’s side, it hadn’t taken long for Minho to notice his secret relationship with Yifan. He wasn’t bothered by it though and didn’t seem interested in telling anyone about it either.

Junmyeon couldn’t help but wonder if he was only willing to keep the secret because Junmyeon knew Minho was involved in his own relationship he was trying to keep private. It was mutually beneficial, he supposed.

“I should still try to entice you though, shouldn’t I?” Yifan said. “I have three options for you.”

“I’m listening,” Junmyeon said.

“Option one: we do what we just did when you arrived,” Yifan said, “you lie on your back for me and let me fuck you so slowly that you can’t help but cry.”

“I didn’t cry.”

“Your eyes are still a little red.”

“Tell me option two.”

Yifan kissed him before continuing, softly and comforting. It was like a silent bit of reassurance that he hadn’t been making fun of Junmyeon. Even after a year together, it was still amazing to Junmyeon how easily they could communicate without words.

“So impatient,” Yifan said. “The second option is for you to ride me. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you bouncing on my cock.”

“Is that your way of telling me that you’re tired and want me to do all the work instead?” Junmyeon asked.

“Not at all,” Yifan said. “We both know I’d turn you on your back eventually so that I could fuck you like you deserve.”

“Sounds a lot like the first option then,” Junmyeon said. “I’m not that impressed by your originality tonight.”

“I guess I only have one more chance to really interest you.”

“I suppose so.”

He could tell that whatever the third option was what was Yifan really wanted. They had played this game before and the result was always the same. The first two options would be tempting, but Yifan never really sold them like he did for the third.

“How about you get on your hands and knees for me and let me mount you?” Yifan said. His hand on Junmyeon’s hip tightened its grip. “You need a distraction tonight. Let me fuck you so that you won’t have to think of anything else. All you need to focus on is your alpha breeding you.”

Junmyeon squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a warm wave of desire wash over him. He was almost ashamed, becoming aroused over words that felt so primitive. They both knew that Junmyeon wouldn’t become pregnant since he always drank the contraceptive tea after that were together. Yifan’s words were empty, but they still brought an image into his head that Junmyeon wanted to be real.

“Is that the winner, baobei?” Yifan said. “Does my beautiful mate want to be held down and bred?” His hand slipped between Junmyeon’s legs, running across the folds of his cunt. “You’re so wet for me already.”

Yifan kissed him and Junmyeon felt as if he would melt right into the pillows underneath him. He loved it when Yifan was like this. Being slowly and carefully touched and worshipped and adored was amazing, but sometimes this was what Junmyeon truly craved. He wanted Yifan’s crude words and his grip that was a little too tight and his thrusts that left him breathless.

They pulled away from each other and Junmyeon felt his bottom lip stinging slightly from where Yifan had bitten down on it. He hadn’t broken the skin, but Junmyeon knew it would look slightly swollen. Without thinking, he ran his tongue over it, delighting when he saw Yifan’s dark eyes track the movement.

“Hands and knees,” Yifan said. “I just fucked you, so I don’t need to take my time opening you up again.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. They both knew that if Junmyeon asked for him to slow down that he would. He enjoyed Yifan’s tough and dominant act, but it was truly just that, an act. It wasn’t who he really was and Junmyeon was grateful for that.

He got into position, expecting Yifan to instantly cover him with his body. Instead, he felt nothing. Junmyeon looked over his shoulder to see Yifan on his knees, staring at him while stroking his cock.

“I thought you were in a hurry?” Junmyeon asked, swaying his hips slightly from side to side.

“Am I not allowed to take a moment to appreciate what’s mine?” Yifan said.

His words made Junmyeon bite his bottom lip so that his moan wouldn’t be audible. He didn’t know how it was possible for Yifan to affect him so strongly with only a few words.

“You know what I think about sometimes?” Yifan said. He finally moved forward, placing a hand on Junmyeon’s ass. Yifan’s chest was against his back. “How much I love your ass. I can never see it when you’re dressed. Your clothes are so loose on you. But when you’re like this, I can appreciate how perfect it is. Just looking at it makes me want to fuck you there.”

“That’s–” Junmyeon didn’t know what else to say. The idea of it scared him and intrigued him at the same time. It wasn’t something he’d ever thought of before.

“Relax,” Yifan said, kissing the back of his neck. The head of his cock pressed against the opening of Junmyeon’s cunt. “I’d never do anything you didn’t want.”

“Who said I didn’t want it?” Junmyeon said.

Those words were mostly said to get a reaction out of Yifan, but there was a bit of truth to them as well. Junmyeon had a feeling he would enjoy doing anything with Yifan, even if it was something foreign.

“Fuck,” Yifan said. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

His cock pushed inside of Junmyeon in one fluid motion. He was still open from the sex they had earlier, so he didn’t feel any resistance. Junmyeon hung his head down, closing his eyes and letting himself focus on nothing but Yifan. He kept true to his word, fucking into him relentlessly. Junmyeon’s hands clutched at the blankets underneath him.

There were no sounds in the tent aside from Yifan’s grunts and Junmyeon’s soft moans and the wet, slapping noises of his cock driving into Junmyeon again and again. His cunt was so sensitive, but Junmyeon knew it wouldn’t be enough. He reached one of his hands down to rub at his clit. Yifan grabbed his wrist and held his arm behind his back instead.

“Not tonight,” Yifan said. “I’m going to make you come just from my cock. That’s it.”

“You’ve – You’ve never done that before though,” Junmyeon said. “Why are you… so confident now?”

Yifan growled and Junmyeon was overcome with the desire to bare his neck for him. He held onto his self-control though and didn’t move.

“Because I’m not going to stop fucking you until you do.”

Junmyeon wanted to tell Yifan that that wasn’t the most creative answer to his question, but he let it go. Yifan didn’t seem too interested in talking after that either. His movements continued in even, deep thrusts. They were perfectly in time and each one punched the breath right out of Junmyeon.

It was the perfect distraction. Junmyeon could easily forget about what was set to happen tomorrow. He didn’t think about sitting through a long trial, listening to a man confess to his crimes. He didn’t think about seeing each council member ask Kang Moonsung a long list of questions for hours on end. All he wanted to do tomorrow was watch Moonsung reverse what he did to Chanyeol. That was the only thing he was looking forward to.

The pleasure he was feeling was slowly starting to become more and more intense. It was building inside of him, making his legs and arms shake as he struggled to keep himself up. Yifan must have sensed him trembling because he wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping Junmyeon in place. He wanted to tell Yifan that he didn’t want to be knotted, but Junmyeon was finding it difficult to speak.

Yifan came first, his hips stuttering to a stop as he spilled inside of Junmyeon. He only stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath, before he continued to move. His knot hadn’t formed, but Junmyeon knew he was most likely too sensitive to keep going for much longer.

“Come on, baobei,” Yifan said, rutting into him. “Let go. I’ve got you.”

Junmyeon tried his best, but he didn’t feel like his orgasm would ever arrive, especially now that Yifan had lost his fast pace. He tightened around Yifan’s cock, but the groan of discomfort he heard from Yifan didn’t make it worth it.

“Fuck,” Yifan said.

His hand went to Junmyeon’s clit, rubbing it in circles. The movement did what was intended. Junmyeon came shortly after and he finally let himself fall on to the pile of pillows and blankets that made up Yifan’s bed. He closed his eyes, inhaling Yifan’s scent and allowing himself time to catch his breath.

“Sorry,” Junmyeon said.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Yifan said. “I need to improve my skills.”

“Trust me, Yifan-ah, you have nothing to improve,” Junmyeon said. He turned over onto his back and smiled up at Yifan, cupping his cheek. “You’re so good to me. You always make me feel so good.”

“I didn’t do what I said I was going to do though,” Yifan said, lowering himself on top of Junmyeon so that their chests were touching.

“You put my pleasure before your own pride,” Junmyeon said. “So, stop moping and kiss me.”

“My little mate,” Yifan said with a grin, “always so bossy.”

“You love me.”

“I do,” Yifan said. “I love you more than anything.”

The sex they had made Junmyeon feel weightless, so it was a shock to his system to suddenly feel so weighed down. He knew that Yifan loved him; they loved each other. It wasn’t something they often said though. The words always reminded them of how much time they had left. Sehun would be 20 in less than a year. Their time together was slowly running out.

“You should get going,” Yifan said. “You’ve stayed longer than you should. I’m sure your guard is already waiting for you.”

Junmyeon wanted to argue with him. He wanted to go back and forth, bantering about how Junmyeon’s legs were too sore, so he couldn’t move just yet and it was all Yifan’s fault. They didn’t have time for that though.

“Did Yixing leave–” Junmyeon said.

“I’ll get it,” Yifan said.

Just inside the opening of the tent was a small teapot that had been left on the ground. Yifan grabbed one of his cups and poured the tea into it before offering it to Junmyeon. He quickly drank the bitter liquid, scowling at the taste. It was even worse cold.

He got dressed and then allowed Yifan to pull him into his arms once more, kissing him slowly and making him hot all over again.

“I thought you wanted me to leave,” Junmyeon said as Yifan kissed down his neck.

“I don’t _want_ you to leave,” Yifan said. “I never want you to leave.”

“I never want to leave either.”

They had to part eventually though. Junmyeon left the tent, looking around to make sure no one was outside. The coast was clear, so he hurried out of the campground. Minho always met him close to the camp, because he didn’t want Junmyeon to walk far on his own.

“You reek,” Minho said.

Junmyeon stopped in front of him, pointedly sniffing the air around Minho. He smelled strongly of an omega who wasn’t from their village.

“So do you,” Junmyeon said. “How’s Kibum?”

“Annoyed with me, but that’s nothing new,” Minho said as they started to walk back to town. “He asked how much longer until I could move to his village and mate with him.”

“Did you tell him you could be there by the end of tomorrow if everything works out?”

“No,” Minho said. “I didn’t want to give him false hope.” He winced, giving Junmyeon an apologetic look. “Sorry. I’m sure things will go according to plan tomorrow. Chanyeol will be healed and he can take over his old job.”

“Of course he will,” Junmyeon said. “He has to.”

He didn’t mind having Minho as his personal guard. They had known each other since they were young, so it was a comfortable fit. He did his job well, but Junmyeon knew he wasn’t committed to it in the long term. Minho’s parents wanted him to mate with a female omega in their pack, but he was in love with a male omega from a neighboring town. He often used his gift to sneak away to visit him. Unlike Yifan who could fly and Jongin who could travel in an instant, Minho was incredibly fast. During the monthly Run, Junmyeon saw him as a blur in his wolf form, easily outrunning everyone in their pack.

Junmyeon, not for the first time, found himself envious of the love shared between two other people. Minho’s situation wasn’t straightforward and it wasn’t easy, but he had a solution. He could join another pack to be with the one he loved without facing consequences. His relationship with his parents would be strained, but Junmyeon knew that Minho’s parents loved him and would forgive him eventually. He didn’t have anything to lose by following his heart. Meanwhile, Junmyeon would lose everything if he followed his own.

☾✩☽

“It’s a big day today,” Seonok said, setting another plate of food on the table. “Everyone in town has been speaking about the trial for weeks.” She placed a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “You must be feeling so relieved.”

“Not yet,” Jongin said. “I’ll be relived once this is all over.”

Baekhyun reached across the table to squeeze Jongin’s hand and the two shared a smile. Junmyeon looked at Jongin’s plate, noticing that he had only eaten a few bites. He was mostly just pushing his food around with his spoon.

“We can all walk to the courthouse together,” Junmyeon said. “It won’t start for another hour though, so we should all eat as much as we can. It’ll be a long day.”

He picked up a piece of grilled cod with his chopsticks and put it on Jongin’s plate. Junmyeon wasn’t sure if he would actually eat it, but he wanted to at least make sure that Jongin got the message that he should eat. They were all nervous for today, but he knew that what they felt paled in comparison to what Jongin was going through.

“You know the old woman who runs the clinic in town?” Kyungsoo said.

“There are a lot of old women who own clinics,” Baekhyun said. “I can never remember any of their names. They all seem like they’re the same person.”

“Baekhyun, there are only two,” Junmyeon said, “and they’re sisters.”

“That makes sense,” Baekhyun said.

“Anyway, the older of the two,” Kyungsoo said, “is moving to Busan and closing her business in a few weeks. She sold the clinic to Yixing.”

Kyungsoo was looking at his hands in his lap, like just telling them the news made him shy. Junmyeon could see a pleased smile on his face though.

“I guess he’s really staying then, huh?” Baekhyun said. “I’m happy for you, Soo.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said. He looked up at Jongin who was still absentmindedly pushing his food around on his plate. “I don’t think we’re going to get mated anytime soon though. I’m a little nervous about that. Jongin will still be the first to be mated.”

Jongin stood so quickly that he hit the table with his knee, making the dishes rattle. There wasn’t any sign of pain on his face, so Junmyeon assumed he was either good at hiding it or he hadn’t hit himself that hard.

“I need to get some fresh air,” he said. “I’m going on a walk. I’ll be back before we leave for the courthouse.”

Before any of them could offer to go with him or convince him to stay, Jongin travelled, instantly disappearing.

“I thought he’d be happier,” Baekhyun said. “Moonsung is going to be sentenced today. He’s going to finally heal Chanyeol.”

“It’s a lot to process,” Junmyeon said. “Jongin is so sensitive. He’s going to be an emotional wreck all day. I imagine he’s saving his energy for later.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Baekhyun said. “So, Kyungsoo, what do you mean you and Yixing aren’t going to be mated anytime soon? He’s only joining the pack because of you. Don’t you think he expects for you two to move quickly?”

“He’s not like that,” Kyungsoo said. “Yixing is happy to wait for me. Besides, he needs to get settled in. I don’t want him to only be known around town as my mate. He should be known as his own person.”

“That’s very thoughtful,” Junmyeon said. “Have you told your parents?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said. “They know I was engaged to Mangyu and, while he wasn’t their first choice for me, they weren’t too upset that I was promised to an officer. I know they won’t accept Yixing though.”

“I’m sure they’ll come around eventually,” Junmyeon said. “Yixing is a good alpha. He treats you well and makes you happy. That’s all a parent should want for their child.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both snorted at the same time and even Junmyeon could see the humor of his words. Kyungsoo’s parents only wanted him to mate with an officer or high-ranking official for status. Baekhyun’s parents treated him like their property. Neither of them was likely to receive a blessing for mating with someone they truly loved.

They continued on with their breakfast. The nomad pack was leaving tomorrow morning since the trial would be over tonight. Zitao would be able to wake up Chanyeol then, so it would be safe for the pack to leave. Throughout their stay the past few weeks, Baekhyun had been quiet about his travels. Usually when he returned home, he would spend hours telling them about every person he had encountered and every food he ate. Those stories almost always involved Jongdae. Baekhyun hadn’t even said Jongdae’s name during his entire stay.

Junmyeon wanted to ask him about it, while he still had the chance, but the front door opened and someone rushed inside their home.

“Oh Sehun!” Seonok shouted and Junmyeon was suddenly struck by déjà vu. “How many times do I have to tell you to take your shoes off before–”

“Junmyeon-hyung,” Sehun said, reaching down and grabbing Junmyeon’s arm. “We have to go. There’s something you need to see.”

“What is it?” Junmyeon asked. “Sehun, explain what’s–”

“ _Now_ ,” Sehun said. “It’s urgent.”

He didn’t like being told what to do, but Junmyeon could sense the panic in Sehun’s tone. Without any further complaints, he got to his feet and followed Sehun to the front door. Just as he slid his shoes on, Sehun took his hand and dragged him outside.

“Do we have to walk so quickly?” Junmyeon said, struggling to keep up as Sehun led him down the stairs. “You don’t have to pull me along like this.”

“You’re too slow.”

“Well, your legs are longer than mine.”

“We don’t have time for this.”

“Time for _what_?” Junmyeon said. “Oh Sehun, just what is–”

Sehun came to an abrupt stop, making Junmyeon trip over his own feet and run into Sehun’s back. He turned around and put his arm around Junmyeon, then easily lifted him over his shoulder. Junmyeon shrieked and held onto the back of Sehun’s shirt for dear life. He had no idea what was so urgent but he doubted it was necessary for Sehun to carry him to their destination.

The walk was short, thankfully. Sehun brought him to the holding cells that were next to the courthouse. It was where Moonsung was being held. Sehun placed him on his feet and then grabbed his arm again, pulling him inside.

“He’s here,” Sehun said. “I have Junmyeon-hyung.”

“It’s too late.”

Junmyeon looked around to see Sewoo and a few councilmen standing inside Moonsung’s cell. With them was a doctor who was crouched down on the floor. Junmyeon couldn’t see around them though.

“What do you mean?” Sehun said. “I brought him here as quickly as I could. You said you had things under control.”

“Well, we lost control of the situation,” Sewoo said. “He’s dead.”

It wasn’t necessary for Junmyeon to ask who was dead. He could feel Sehun’s rising panic and the pity of the other council members. Junmyeon walked forward, wanting to see the corpse so that he had proof.

“Don’t come any closer, Head Omega,” one of the men said, standing in his way. “You shouldn’t see this. It’s not a sight fit for an omega.”

“I can handle it,” Junmyeon said. “Move. Don’t make me tell you again.”

The councilman stepped aside without any more protests. Junmyeon looked at the doctor first. His hands and clothes were covered in blood. Lying next to him was Moonsung. His face was devoid of any color. The pale skin of the corpse contrasted brilliantly with the bloody cuts on his wrists and several other spots on his arms.

“How could this happen?” Junmyeon said. “There’s always a guard here. He doesn’t have access to anything sharp enough to hurt himself like this. Someone did this to him.”

“It was a suicide,” Sewoo said.

“What?” Junmyeon said. “How can you say something like that? Clearly that’s not what happened here.”

“I know because he told us it was a suicide,” Sewoo said. “Two guards changed shifts. The first one left on time, but the second guard came late. Kang Moonsung was alone for a few minutes, just enough time to do this to himself. The guard called for help and once we got here, Moonsung told us it was a suicide. Why would a man, with his dying breath, tell us that he killed himself if it was a murder?”

“Because… Because he was hiding something,” Junmyeon said. “Or the person who did this is someone he’s trying to protect. He could have an accomplice.”

“That’s simply not true, Junmyeon,” Sewoo said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “There is only one peculiar thing about this. His last request was to speak with you. He wanted to tell you something, but he passed before you got here. Do you have any idea what he wanted to say to you?”

“I-I don’t know,” Junmyeon said. “I’ve only spoken to him a few times.”

“Maybe he just wanted to see a beautiful omega before he died,” one of the councilmen said. “I can’t blame him.”

Junmyeon ignored the remark and looked back down at Moonsung’s body. This didn’t make any sense. Moonsung had been in custody for weeks, but on the day of his trial he decided to end his life. Even if he had told the council members that it was a suicide, Junmyeon didn’t believe it.

“Why,” Junmyeon said. “Why did you need to wait until after the trial before he could heal Chanyeol?”

“Junmyeon, let’s not–”

“Answer me,” he said. “He could have healed Chanyeol the moment after you arrested him. Now… Now he can’t and Chanyeol will never… He’s going to die because–”

“We treat every case in our pack with the same guidelines,” Sewoo said. “A thorough investigation must take place. We must have a trial to properly look over the evidence, hear witness testimonies, and listen to his formal confession, before a punishment is decided. He knew he was going to be put to death for his crimes. I’m sure the last thing he wanted to do was to save the life of the man who scarred his banished son.” Sewoo looked to Sehun who was standing quietly at the other side of the room. “Take him somewhere quiet so that he can calm down.”

He didn’t have the energy to fight off Sehun. Junmyeon let him lead him out of the building. The sun was bright and the air was warm. It was a perfect spring day. He felt like the weather was mocking him. Rain would be much more appropriate.

As soon as that thought passed his mind, a raindrop hit the top of his head. It was soon joined by another and another, until a steady downfall was coming from the cloudless, sunny sky.

“Are you doing this?” Sehun asked.

“Not on purpose,” Junmyeon said. “I can’t… I don’t want to stop it. How... Sehun, how am I supposed to tell Jongin?”

Sehun pulled him closer, taking him into his arms and letting Junmyeon cry into his chest. He didn’t complain when Sehun pressed his face against his neck, tightening his arms around him. Junmyeon knew that he needed to be comforted as well. He didn’t want to move. Junmyeon would be more than content to stay in Sehun’s arms if it meant he didn’t have to go back home. Jongin was going to break. This would destroy him.

“Someone else can tell him,” Sehun said, as if he could read Junmyeon’s thoughts. “You don’t have to.”

“No, I do have to,” Junmyeon said. He took a step back, but Sehun kept his arms around him. “Sehun, I have to go.”

“Take some more time for yourself.”

“I can’t,” Junmyeon said. “I have to get to Jongin before anyone else does.”

They walked back to the house. Their steps were much slower than they were when they left. Sehun didn’t pick him up and run like he did before. Junmyeon looked over the grounds, making sure he didn’t see Jongin out for his walk. He assumed he went home once it started to rain.

Once they made it to the house, Junmyeon stopped in front of the door. His clothes were soaked through, but it didn’t bother him. The annoyance of wearing wet clothes was nothing compared to the news he was about to share.

Seungwan met them inside like she always did. Instead of greeting them with her usual bright smile, she looked worried. Junmyeon imagined his expression was far more concerning than the state of his hanbok.

“I’ll get you a change of clothes,” she said once Junmyeon kicked off his shoes.

He nodded to her, but didn’t say anything else as he walked into the main room. Seonok had cleared away the dishes from breakfast. The other three omegas were sitting around the table. Jongin was leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder and he seemed to be in better spirits than he had been earlier that morning. Junmyeon was sure that Baekhyun had assured him that there was nothing for him to worry about. This was supposed to be a good day.

“Hyung, what happened?” Kyungsoo asked. He was the first to spot them. “Is it raining outside?”

Baekhyun and Jongin turned to look at him as well. Junmyeon couldn’t keep it together anymore. The sound that escaped him was a terrible, harsh sob. He fell on to his knees in front of Jongin.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Jongin, I’m so sorry. Moonsung… He’s dead. He can’t heal Chanyeol because he’s… I’m so sorry, Nini.”

He felt Sehun wrap his arms around him again and he leaned into his hold, finding comfort in how steady he seemed to be. Junmyeon couldn’t begin to understand how he wasn’t letting himself fall apart.

“No,” Jongin said. “That’s not… Hyung, that has to be a mistake. He can’t be dead. He hasn’t… Hyung, he’s not dead.”

“How did this happen?” Kyungsoo asked.

Junmyeon couldn’t answer him. It was as if something was lodged in his throat, preventing him from speaking. He felt like he was going to vomit.

“There has to be something we can do,” Jongin said. He sounded frantic. “Some people… some people have the same gift. What if we found someone with the same gift as him? Then we could ask them to reverse it and–”

“Jongin, no,” Sehun said. “You can’t keep getting your hopes up. It’s time to–”

“Don’t,” Jongin said. “Don’t say it’s time to let go.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both held on to Jongin, hugging him. He didn’t seem to even notice them though. His entire body was stiff and his expression wasn’t distraught. He was determined.

“I love him, too,” Sehun said. “Not in the same way, but I still love him. All we’re doing now is prolonging his death.”

“I’m not giving up,” Jongin said. “I can’t give up.” Tears formed in his eyes and his strong front started to crumble. “I’m going to fix this. He’s going to come back to me.”

Jongin started to tremble and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo held on to him tighter. Junmyeon swallowed a few times, trying to find his voice. He found one of Sehun’s hands and laced their fingers together. The feeling helped to ground him.

“One year,” Junmyeon said. “If you can’t find someone to heal him in a year, you have to let him go, Jongin. For his family and his friends and yourself, but most importantly for Chanyeol. What we’re doing is already unnatural. He can’t stay like that forever. I’m only letting you have one year.”

Junmyeon knew that it would be enough time for Jongin to mourn Chanyeol and to say goodbye. Finding two people with the same gift was highly unlikely. Moonsung’s gift was rare and disturbing, so he doubted people would openly admit that they possessed the same power if they did. He had given Jongin an impossible task, but he knew it was for the best. One year would go by quickly. It always did.


	25. Chapter 25

Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder, watching as Minseok and Jongdae walked closely together, laughing and smiling and so clearly in their own world. He didn’t think anything could take their attention away from each other. The arm that was looped around his own tightened and he looked to Aejung instead. Her eyes were full of pity. He hated when she looked at him like that.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself,” she said. “You’re the one who’s been avoiding Jongdae. You can’t be upset because now he’s avoiding you.”

“We’re avoiding each other, actually,” Baekhyun said. “It’s a mutual avoidance.”

“Sounds romantic,” Aejung said.

“Sounds exhausting to me,” Zitao said.

“That is also another good word for it,” Aejung said. “You’re not interested in pining for someone that you love, Tao?”

“Both pining and being in love sound terrible to me,” Zitao said. “It’s too much effort.”

While Baekhyun didn’t agree with the notion of being in love being terrible, he did agree that pining was a very special kind of torture though. He wasn’t trying to avoid Jongdae on purpose. After the night at the restaurant in Hanseong, where he met Aejung and blinded Moonsik and kissed Jongdae, they hadn’t spoken to each other outside of work. They could easily speak about the lessons they had planned for the children. Jongdae hadn’t even tried to bring up the kiss or Baekhyun’s confession. They were both pretending like the night never happened.

“So, you’re just going to be alone forever?” Aejung asked. “You don’t want a mate? Not even a lover?”

“That life isn’t for me,” Zitao said. “I have my friends and my family. That’s all I need.”

“Good for you,” Aejung said, slapping him on the back. He stumbled forward and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh. It was funny, seeing a small omega like Aejung almost make someone as tall as Zitao fall onto the ground. “It’s important to know what you want out of life.”

“Thanks, jiejie,” Zitao said. “You didn’t have to hit me that hard though.”

“I barely touched you,” she said.

The two started arguing back and forth about how hard Aejung had actually hit him. She had only been a member of their pack for a few months, but Aejung was already loved and accepted by them all. Her adjustment period had been even shorter than Baekhyun’s. Sometimes he still felt like an outsider, but Aejung seemed to fit right in.

They were back in Busan for the summer. The sun was high in the sky, making him squint against the bright light. Sweat covered his back and his clothes stuck to his skin. When they returned to their camp, he would ask the others if they wanted to go swimming with him.

The past two summers in Busan, Baekhyun had spent most of his days lazing around. When he hadn’t been teaching, he had been swimming in the ocean or visiting the shops in town. He had a different way of spending his time this summer. Baekhyun wanted to see if he could find someone with the same gift as Kang Moonsung’s. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he wanted to try his best for Chanyeol.

“I have a good feeling about my plan,” Aejung said. “I think we might actually get a good lead.”

“I’m not as confident,” Baekhyun said. “But I’m willing to give anything a chance.”

When he told Aejung about his plan, her face had instantly lit up. For a moment, he had wondered if she knew someone with Moonsung’s gift, but that wasn’t the reason for her excitement. She told him that as long as they found a kisaeng house, they could find every secret in the town.

“Trust me,” Aejung said. “If there’s a man in this village with the gift we’re looking for, we’ll know his name by the end of the day. Men tell kisaeng everything. Remember how easy it was for Yixing to tell me all about his troubles with Kyungsoo? I only had to ask a couple of leading questions, and then he was telling me everything about the omega he loves.”

“I remember,” Baekhyun said. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget that night.”

“I won’t either,” she said, “because it’s when I met you.”

She squeezed his arm and smiled and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile back. Zitao made fake gagging sounds, so Aejung hit him again.

“How exactly are kisaeng going to help you find who you’re looking for though?” Zitao asked. “I still don’t get it.”

“When I was working as a kisaeng, clients told me everything,” she said. “Men hold onto their darkest secrets without telling anyone. They come to kisaeng to confess all of their insecurities and mistakes. I can’t tell you how many men told me they were unfaithful to their mates. Some told me of how they lusted over other women, but never cheated. A man even told me he was in love with one of his grandson’s friends. They tell everything to kisaeng because they know we’ll keep their secrets. Infidelity isn’t the only thing they share though. Anything that makes them feel guilty is shared. They want someone to listen to their struggles without any repercussions.”

“So, if someone has a gift that poisons and kills people, they would tell a kisaeng,” Baekhyun said.

“If they’re a man,” she said. “We rarely get female customers. Even female alphas are hard to come by. Obviously a woman could have the same gift we’re looking for, so this isn’t a perfect method, but it’s worth trying.”

“It makes sense,” Baekhyun said, “but how are you going to convince the kisaeng at this house to share their clients’ secrets with you?”

“Oh, that part’s simple,” Aejung said. “Kisaeng are well-trained in the arts. Even if we’re servants for other people, we have to love the arts. It’s the only thing that keeps us sane most days. People who love art, love romance as well. Tell them about Chanyeol and Jongin’s story, and I’m sure they’ll all want to help.”

Her reasoning was almost too simple for Baekhyun, but he didn’t question it. They were walking through town and getting closer to the kisaeng house, so they would find out if her plan worked soon enough. Minseok and Jongdae were still behind them, but they had stopped at a stall selling pajeon.

“You’ll have to wait outside, Tao,” Aejung said once they arrived in front of the house. “Thanks for walking with us.”

“I’ll go get Minseok-ge and Jongdae-ge to buy me food,” Zitao said. He didn’t seem annoyed at all to be left outside.

“Good idea,” Aejung said. “Maybe you can convince Jongdae to talk to Baekhyun while you’re at it.”

“I’m not a miracle worker, jiejie,” Zitao said.

Baekhyun wished they wouldn’t talk about him while he was standing right next to them, but he could understand their frustrations. He was frustrated with himself, too. In his head, he set a goal for himself. He would talk to Jongdae before the day was over.

“Come on,” Aejung said once Zitao left them. “I’ll do all of the talking at first. I have to get them to trust us.” She walked up to the front door, tilting her head to the side in contemplation. “Well, perhaps ‘trust’ isn’t the right word. I need them to be willing to open up to us slightly. That sounds better.”

The door to the kisaeng house opened before either one of them could make their presence known. Standing at the door was a woman who was most likely in her early 40s. She was wearing a heavily embroidered silk hanbok and her eyes were squinted as she examined both of them.

“I’m not taking in anymore kisaeng,” she said. Her voice was surprisingly deep, almost gravely. “I have more than enough girls.”

“We’re not here to join your home,” Aejung said. “I was a kisaeng who worked in Hanseong, but I left that life earlier this year. My friend here isn’t a kisaeng at all. We’re actually just here to visit and, hopefully, talk to some of the women who work here.”

“You want to talk to my girls?” the woman asked. “Why would I let you do that?”

“Because we’re looking for someone,” Aejung said. “When I worked as a kisaeng, clients told me so many things. I was always so well-informed of what went on in the city.”

“And you think my girls might have heard something about whoever you’re looking for?” the woman said. Baekhyun could tell that her interest was piqued, but she still didn’t seem ready to let them inside. “Who are you looking for?”

“Well, that’s the problem,” Aejung said. “We don’t exactly know. It’s a complicated situation.”

“How can we help you if you don’t even know who you’re searching for?” the woman asked. She glanced at Baekhyun and he suddenly felt frozen on the spot. Her cold eyes seemed to be taking him apart, piece by piece, examining him. “You’re the one who really wants to find this person, aren’t you? Let me guess, you spent a night with an alpha whose name you can’t remember and now you’re carrying their child. You want to know if any of my girls have heard stories about you from one of our patrons.”

“No,” Baekhyun said. “That’s not even close.”

He hadn’t meant for those words to sound so snarky, but instead of looking offended, the woman looked intrigued. She smirked, like she was pleased by Baekhyun’s answer.

“Then what’s your story?” she asked.

Baekhyun didn’t have anything to lose, so he told her everything. He tried to keep it as concise as possible though since he got the impression that she wasn’t a very patient woman. Baekhyun told her about Chanyeol and Jongin, how they had been in love ever since they were children, how they were meant to be mated last autumn. He told her about Chanyeol getting sick and not being able to make it to the mating ceremony. He told her that Zitao stopped him in time and they found the culprit, but he died before he could heal Chanyeol, and now they were looking for someone with the same gift so that they could help.

“You haven’t given yourself an easy task, have you?” the woman asked. “You’re not even directly related to it either. Are you also in love with the alpha who’s close to death?”

“No,” Baekhyun said.

“Are you in love with the other omega?”

“No,” he repeated. “I’m not in love with either one of them. They’re my friends, my family. I’d do anything for them.”

She sighed and looked up at the sky with her lips pressed together. Baekhyun could tell that she was only pretending to think about letting them in. She was going to. As he told her the story, her harsh gaze had softened. Baekhyun could tell she was affected by it.

“I don’t think you’ll find what you’re looking for here,” she said. “I highly doubt you could ever find someone with the same, terrible gift. You’re welcome to try though.”

The woman gestured for them to enter the house and both Baekhyun and Aejung bowed to her in thanks. She led them inside where they took off their shoes and replaced them with slippers that were at the door for guests. The home was full of noise. Girls of all ages ran around the house, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Some were in various stages of undress while others were fully clothed and sitting at tables, eating or playing card games. None of them seemed to notice Baekhyun and Aejung. If they did, they didn’t show any interest.

“Attention!” the woman shouted, clapping her hands together. “Come here, everyone! Gather for a short meeting in the front room.”

All at once, the commotion stopped. The girls were frozen for a single moment, before they went into action again. Girls who weren’t completely dressed ran upstairs while the others all moved into the main room. Food was put away and tools for calligraphy practice were set aside. Baekhyun watched in amazement as the girls all joined the room, sitting side-by-side with perfect posture, looking up at the owner of the house. A few of them finally glanced at Baekhyun and Aejung, but most kept their attention on the owner. Once the final girl had joined them, the woman spoke again.

“We have two guests today,” she said. “They’ve requested our help and I’ve decided to assist them. Those of you who don’t have clients, please leave the room. This is only for the girls who are old enough to work.”

Almost half of the girls got to their feet, bowing deeply to the owner before running back upstairs. The ones remaining were all older, more mature. Baekhyun still saw the faces of girls who were most likely only 13 or 14 years-old though.

“I know when you talk to your clients, you make them feel comfortable,” she said. “They want you to be their friend. Some even want to pretend that you’re their lover. So, they tell you everything, even secrets that they’ve always sworn to keep to themselves. Our guests here are looking for a very specific bit of information. Has any of your clients every spoken about a gift that could poison someone?”

The girls all looked at each other, sharing confused expressions. It was clear that they hadn’t expected that question at all. Some of them genuinely seemed to be contemplating the question, like they might have remembered something similar being mentioned before.

“Take your time,” she said. “I know it might take a while for you to think over everything your clients have told you.” She turned to Baekhyun and Aejung. “In the meantime, take a seat. Would you like some tea?”

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Aejung said.

She took Baekhyun’s hand and led him to a table in the corner of the room. They were far away from the other girls, allowing them some space. He hadn’t felt very hopeful during the walk to the kisaeng house and now he was even less optimistic. Baekhyun didn’t think any of them had clients who either had or knew someone with the gift. It wasn’t something that a person could easily forget.

One of the younger girls brought them tea and a plate of dasik and plums for them to snack on. Baekhyun and Aejung both thanked her with a smile, but as soon as she left them, Baekhyun’s shoulders sagged in disappointment.

“Don’t look so glum already,” Aejung said. “One of them might have a lead. You never know.”

He wanted to believe her, but Baekhyun hadn’t been that optimistic when she first told him her plan. Baekhyun appreciated that Aejung wanted to help. He couldn’t think of a better plan than this either. His first thought was to ask people at the marketplace if they heard about a gift like Kang Moonsung’s, but, thinking about it now, that approach definitely lacked finesse.

“Excuse me.” The young girl who had served them tea had approached their table again. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she was looking at the floor. “Um, I might be able to, uh, help.”

“You can?” Aejung asked. “What do you know?”

“I don’t…” She looked over her shoulder at the owner of the kisaeng house who was watching the other girls who were still “thinking.” “I don’t know if I can say it now.”

“It’s all right,” Aejung said. “Just speak softly and pretend that you’re refilling our cups.”

The girl still looked nervous, but she nodded her head and sat down on the floor across from them. She took the teapot, tilting it slightly and letting a thin stream of tea fill their already almost full cups.

“I don’t have clients,” she said. “I’m still too young, but there is one lady who comes here to talk to me sometimes. She’s an alpha and she lives in a little cottage by the sea. She never smiles and she never looks at me. Most days she doesn’t even speak, but…” She set the teapot back down on the table and started to arrange the fruit on the plate instead. “One day, she told me about how her mate died. She said it was because of a curse.”

“A curse?” Aejung said. “What kind of curse? Can you tell us more?”

She shook her and got to her feet. “I can’t. That’s all I know. I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun didn’t have the chance to ask her anything because the little girl was rushing out of the room. He looked to the owner who was watching the girl with a scowl on her face. It was almost as if the owner knew exactly what the young girl had just told them and she didn’t seem to be pleased. Baekhyun realized that the owner was just humoring them. No one was taking this seriously.

“I think that’s all the useful information we’ll get from here,” Baekhyun said.

“That’s what I was thinking, too,” Aejung said, picking up a green dasik and popping it into her mouth. “At least we have a lead.”

☾✩☽

Before trying to find the cottage by the sea where the woman lived, Baekhyun and Aejung asked around the marketplace for more information about her. It didn’t take long for them to learn her name and where exactly her house was located. Her name was Inhye and she seemed to be well known around town, but not for any positive reason. Everyone frowned when she was mentioned. They said that she was “troubled” and “sick.” One shop owner even told them that it was dangerous for two omegas to go by themselves.

“We should ask someone to go with us,” Aejung said. She was standing on her tiptoes in the market, trying to find someone from their pack. “Do you see anyone we know?”

“Not around here,” Baekhyun said. “Let’s walk until we find… oh. There’s Minseok-hyung.”

“Minseok-oppa?” she said. “Perfect!”

Aejung didn’t even wait for Baekhyun to tell her where he had spotted Minseok. She looked in the direction his eyes were focused and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the crowd of people.

“Oppa!” she said as they approached Minseok. “Are you busy right now?”

“Uh, no, not right now,” Minseok said. “I was going to head back to camp soon. Jongdae and Tao already left.”

“Then can you escort us somewhere?” Aejung said. “We don’t want to go alone since we’re young, single, vulnerable omegas.”

She was laying it on a little thick, but Baekhyun didn’t correct her. Minseok had a soft spot for anyone in their pack who was younger and asking for help. Even if sometimes Baekhyun got the feeling that Minseok didn’t particularly like him, he would still help him if Baekhyun asked.

“I can do that,” Minseok said. “Where are we going?”

“To someone’s house,” Aejung said. Minseok looked like he was about to ask for more information, but she quickly spoke again. “We’ll explain on the way there.”

As they walked, Aejung told Minseok everything that happened at the kisaeng house and what all of the villagers in the market told them. Minseok listened intently, nodding his head and asking questions when he needed to. He was very attentive. Baekhyun always liked that about him.

“Are you all right, Baekhyun?” Minseok asked.

“Hm, what?” Baekhyun said.

“I asked if you were all right,” Minseok said. “You seem a little out of it.”

“I’m fine,” he said. “I’m just nervous, I guess. This woman might not even want to talk to us. If she does talk to us, she most likely won’t be able to help.”

“You can’t think like that,” Aejung said. “You have to be optimistic in times like this.”

“I’ll try my best,” Baekhyun said. “But, honestly, this entire situation feels a little hopeless.”

What he was feeling now reminded him of how he felt when he was still living in his hometown. He had felt so empty, being approached by so many alpha suitors, each one wanting him to give his life away. His entire life felt like it was out of his control. Then Jongdae had shown up at his mating ceremony and changed everything for him.

He didn’t think anything could save Chanyeol though. Baekhyun would try his best over the next year to find a cure, but he wasn’t very hopeful.

“It’s only your first day of looking, right?” Minseok said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was smiling at Baekhyun. “You can’t be so dejected already.”

“Right,” Baekhyun said. “I know that.”

It wasn’t like Minseok’s smile had instantly given him energy and motivation, but he did feel slightly better. He held his head up higher and walking a little faster. They were right. A negative attitude wouldn’t serve him in any way.

The cottage on the beach where Inhye lived wasn’t too far from where their pack had set up camp. When Baekhyun envisioned a beach cottage, he had pictured something small and bright and cozy. What he saw in front of him was small, but also rundown. It looked like it had been abandoned.

“It’s exactly how the lady who was selling hairpins described it,” Aejung said.

They all stopped walking, standing in a line and staring at the house. None of them made the first move to approach the front door. Baekhyun was suddenly filled with a sense of unease. He was almost scared. Something about the house made him want to turn and run the other way.

He decided that that was a stupid way to feel about a house, so instead of running, he squared his shoulders and walked toward it. One of them had to take the initiative.

“What are we going to say?” Aejung said.

“We’ll just tell her the truth,” Baekhyun said. “If she talks to us, she talks to us, but if she doesn’t, well, we can always come back tomorrow.”

“If she doesn’t talk to us today, why would she talk to us tomorrow?” Minseok asked.

“Because I’m very annoying and I have a way of getting what I want.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he should feel satisfied or insulted that Minseok didn’t argue with him.

Once they were standing at Inhye’s front door, Baekhyun looked at Aejung and Minseok, waiting to see if they would do anything. They were both frozen, so Baekhyun took the initiative once more and knocked. Unlike at the kisaeng house, the door didn’t automatically open as if their presence had been sensed. Baekhyun knocked again, but once again they were met with silence.

“Maybe she’s not at home,” Aejung said.

“The people in the market said that she never leaves her house,” Baekhyun said. “Unless she’s going to the kisaeng home.”

He knocked again. Minseok took a step forward, tilting his head to the side so that his ear was facing the door. He was most likely focusing his hearing.

“Someone’s walking around in there,” Minseok said. “It’s almost like they’re pacing.”

“Excuse me!” Baekhyun shouted, giving up on the knocking. “Are you Inhye? We’d like to ask you a few questions.”

No one responded to him. Baekhyun sighed. He was ready to suggest that they try again tomorrow, when the door slid open just enough for him to see someone’s eye.

“What do you want?” The voice didn’t sound old or rough. It was tired. “Did the children in town send you to laugh at me? Are you here to call me a demon and force your way inside and steal my belongings?”

“No,” Baekhyun said. “We would never do something like that. Does that… Does that happen often?”

“You should go,” Inhye, he assumed, said. “I can tell that you’re not from here. Leave me alone.”

Baekhyun didn’t know how he did it, but Minseok moved forward, putting his foot in front of the door right as she tried to shut it. Even though she was an alpha and Minseok was a beta, he was stronger than her. He didn’t have any problem holding his ground as she tried to kick his foot away with her own.

“Please, we just need a few minutes of your time,” Baekhyun said. “A young girl at the kisaeng house told us about you. She said you might be able to help us.”

“Help you?” Inhye said. She laughed, but it was a sound totally devoid of any humor. “I’ve never been able to help anyone. That little girl lied to you.”

“I don’t think she did though,” Baekhyun said. “One of my best friends was poisoned or cursed or… someone used their gift to make him sick. They died before they could reverse what they did to my friend so now he’s going to die as well. Does that sound familiar to you? Have you heard of a gift that could make someone so ill?”

Inhye stopped trying to kick Minseok’s foot away. She put her hand back on the door and slid it open so that Baekhyun could finally see her face. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but a beautiful woman with a youthful face hadn’t been one of his guesses. She looked exhausted though, like the weight of the world was crushing her.

“I’m sorry for your friend,” she said. “I can’t help you though.”

“You can’t give us any information?” Baekhyun said. “The kisaeng girl didn’t tell us much. She just said that your mate died of a curse.”

He didn’t want to bring the topic up in such a blunt way, but Baekhyun didn’t know how else he could get through to her.

“Your friend,” she said. “Does he have trouble breathing? Does he cough constantly? Has he started to lose consciousness and cough up blood?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun said, nodding his head. “Those are his exact symptoms. What do you know–”

“That’s exactly how my mate died,” Inhye said, “because that’s how I killed her.”

As soon as she spoke those words, Minseok stepped in front of Baekhyun and Aejung, like he was a barrier meant to protect them. Baekhyun wanted to tell him that it wasn’t necessary. He didn’t think Inhye would hurt them. She looked weak and tired, not violent.

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” she said. “I’m not a monster. The gift the Moon Goddess gave me was to make plants and flowers grow. I used to live in the woods. I had a large garden and I sold vegetables at the market. My mate and I were so happy. We were all each other needed but one day a traveler came to town. He said he was the reincarnation of the Sun God. None of us believed him. We do not worship the Sun God and this man seemed like a con artist. The villagers mocked him and he became angry, so he grabbed me and he put his hand over my face. I was suddenly flooded with pain. I woke up to see my mate and the other villagers looking down at me since I had fainted. I touched my mate’s cheek and then she… She became very sick and then she died. I can’t make flowers grow anymore. That man stole my gift from me and replaced it with a curse. A curse I will never use again.”

Baekhyun tried his best to understand her story, but so many parts of it didn’t make any sense. He didn’t know how it was possible to take someone’s gift and replace it with another one. Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder if Moonsung had been born with his gift or if something similar had happened to him.

“If it’s the same power,” Baekhyun said, “you could heal my friend. The man who cursed him could reverse it. You could do the same.”

“I can’t,” Inhye said, shaking her head and putting her hand back on the door. “I don’t know how and I wouldn’t want to even if I could. I am truly sorry for your friend, but I will never use that power again. Please, don’t come here anymore. I’ve told you everything, so just leave me alone.”

She finally slammed her door shut again and this time, Minseok didn’t stop her. The three of them looked at the door. None of them were in a rush to be the first to speak.

“How terrible,” Aejung said, putting a hand over her mouth. “She killed her own mate.”

“She didn’t mean to,” Minseok said.

“I know, but she still did,” Aejung said. “Have you two ever heard of someone who worships the Sun God?”

“No,” Minseok said. “I don’t know why anyone would.”

Baekhyun had grown up listening to stories about the Moon Goddess. In a few of them, the Sun God appeared as the main antagonist. Depending on who was telling the story, he was either a charming god who was obsessed with the Moon Goddess, or he was her greatest enemy who only believed in war and destruction.

“Let’s go back to the camp,” Baekhyun said.

He turned around and started to walk away from Inhye’s house. Every step he took felt heavier than the last.

☾✩☽

Baekhyun didn’t say much after they returned to camp. Dinner was being served, so he sat with Aejung, watching everyone else laugh and eat and enjoy their time together. He could understand why Inhye didn’t want to help them. If he had gone through something so traumatizing, he wouldn’t want to relive it either. He couldn’t imagine the kind of strength she had to even tell them her story today.

“My summer heat is coming up in a few days,” Aejung said. They had finished eating their dinner and were now sharing a bowl of mung bean soup. “I’m thinking of asking Alpha Yifan to spend it with me.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun said. “Really?”

“I have nothing to lose by asking him, right?” she said. “He’s only two years older than me. He’s handsome and strong and a good leader. What more could I want from an alpha?”

“Someone you have an emotional and meaningful connection with?”

“We can always work on that later,” she said. “While I was working in the capital, I never allowed myself to imagine being with an alpha like Yifan. I never received any proposals since I was infertile. When Moonsik came along, I thought I had finally found someone I could be happy with. He was close to my age and he seemed to like me, but we both know how that ended.” Her eyes were focused on Yifan who was sitting with Lu Han and Zitao, the three of them laughing loudly. “He saved me. He’s kind, even if he’s a little awkward with his words. Even if we never mate, I’d like to at least have a little piece of him.”

“Go talk to him then,” Baekhyun said. “Staring at him from a distance won’t do anything for you.”

He knew how much Junmyeon loved Yifan. Baekhyun knew that they were madly in love and didn’t want to live without each other. But Junmyeon had also told Baekhyun that what they had wasn’t built to last. Yifan being able to move on with someone like Aejung, who was so lovely and so _good_ , might help to ease some of Junmyeon’s pain. At least in the future.

“You should take your own advice,” Aejung said, standing up. “I’m going to speak to Yifan. You should talk to him.”

Baekhyun didn’t even need to ask who she was talking about, because as soon as she walked away, Jongdae approached him. He tried to think of an excuse to leave, but Jongdae sat down next to him before he could. One of his hands rested on top of Baekhyun’s thigh, almost like he was anchoring him and making him stay.

“Minseok-hyung told me what happened today,” Jongdae said. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun.”

“You don’t have to apologize for something that isn’t your fault,” Baekhyun said. “I should get going. I have to–”

“Please, don’t make up some stupid excuse so that you can run away,” Jongdae said. “If you don’t want to talk to me, if you want nothing to do with me, then just tell me. I won’t ever talk to you again. I’ll leave you alone. Just don’t lie to me.”

“What if I said that I didn’t want to talk to you right now, but I would be open to talking to you later?”

“Then I would say that’s too bad,” Jongdae said. “We have to talk about what happened, Baekhyun. The sooner the better. Will you go on a walk with me?”

He nodded his head, silently agreeing to Jongdae’s proposal. They left the campsite and walked down to the beach instead. It was a short walk down a hill. Baekhyun could still see their camp from the shore. The sun was setting and the air was slightly cooler. Birds walked along the sand in front of them, hopping around and flapping their wings at each other.

Jongdae reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. Baekhyun suddenly felt like crying.

“Just get it over with,” Baekhyun said. “You don’t have to be so kind to me.”

“Why wouldn’t I be kind to you?” Jongdae asked. “What do you think I’m going to say?”

“You’re really going to make me say it for you?” Baekhyun said. “That’s a little too cruel, don’t you think?”

“I’m not trying to be cruel,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun could hear the genuine confusion in his voice. “I don’t want to hurt you. I really don’t know what you’re talking about though.”

Baekhyun looked down at the sand and watched as their feet sunk slightly with every step they took.

“You’re going to reject me,” Baekhyun said. “You’re in love with Minseok-hyung. You don’t want to be with me.”

“That’s, well, that’s half-right,” he said.

Jongdae stopped walking and stepped in front of him. With the hand that wasn’t holding one of Baekhyun’s, he lifted his chin up so that Baekhyun would look at him.

“What does that mean?” Baekhyun asked.

“It means that yes, I’m still in love with Minseok,” Jongdae said. “But I’m selfish. I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me that night. Like I said, I thought you wanted Yixing. You two spent all your time together. You were always making each other laugh. He’s a handsome alpha and you’re a beautiful omega and I thought it was only a matter of time until you got together. I knew he loved your friend, but I thought that he would still choose you because you’re the better choice. You’re the best choice.”

“Jongdae, what are–”

“I love you,” Jongdae said. “Baekhyun, I’m so in love with you I don’t know what to do with myself. I didn’t even realize how much I loved you until we stopped talking. For months, all I could feel was your absence. Even if we spoke at work, I never felt like I was speaking to _you_. You’ve been right by my side, but I’ve been missing you.”

Baekhyun lifted one of his hands so that he could wipe the tears away from Jongdae’s eyes. He sensed that he had more to say, so Baekhyun let him continue to speak.

“You deserve the finest alpha in the world,” Jongdae said. “Someone who only has you in their heart. I’m just a plain beta who can’t even do that for you. I’ve loved Minseok-hyung since we were children and even if he never feels the same way about me, I know I’ll always love him.”

“I don’t want the finest alpha in the world,” Baekhyun said. “I want the finest man in the world and, to me, that’s always been you, Kim Jongdae.”

He pressed their lips together and this time Jongdae pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s shoulders, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the heat of his body and their closeness. His stomach felt like it was twisting in knots and his heart was fluttering and he had never felt so good in his life.

“I don’t care if you love Minseok,” Baekhyun said once he pulled away. “I only care that you’ll love me, too, because I… I’m in love with you. I don’t want to be without you.”

Baekhyun kissed him again before he could speak because he was almost scared of what Jongdae’s response would be. Jongdae eagerly returned the kiss though, giving him his answer. He didn’t have to be scared of anything when he was with Jongdae, because Jongdae always made him feel so safe.


	26. Chapter 26

Jongin placed his hand on Chanyeol’s cheek, using his thumb to brush over his soft skin. It was always strange touching Chanyeol while he was in this state. His skin wasn’t warm or cold. He wasn’t breathing and his heart wasn’t beating in his chest. Everything about him was totally still. It scared Jongin at first, seeing him like this. Now, he felt a bit more at peace. Chanyeol was safe at least for the next few months. Junmyeon had given him until the spring to find a way to heal him. It was late summer now, so he still had plenty of time.

He leaned down, resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest. Jongin knew he was running late. The others were waiting for him. He needed to leave, but he wanted to allow himself one more minute with Chanyeol. Sometimes he could fool himself into thinking that Chanyeol was only sleeping. Jongin closed his eyes and focused on the sounds around him. There was a warm breeze today, so he could hear the branches of the plum blossom trees rustling. He could also hear soft conversation and the sound of horse hooves stepping impatiently on the ground. Jongin really shouldn’t stay for much longer.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, hyung,” he said before kissing Chanyeol’s forehead. “I love you.”

Jongin knew that if he spent any more time looking at Chanyeol, he wouldn’t be willing to leave for another hour. So, he got to his feet and turned around, walking through the house to the front door. Every time he left the house, he felt like a part of him was staying behind with it. He didn’t think that feeling would ever go away until Chanyeol was with him again.

Outside, a group of eight was waiting for him. His own horse was tied to the trunk of one of the plum blossom trees. He untied the reins and then walked toward the rest of the group. They were taking a day trip to one of the neighboring villages. It was only an hour-long journey and Jongin had actually been looking forward to it. He needed a distraction, something to help take his mind off of Chanyeol. At first he had felt guilty for feeling that way, but Kyungsoo and Junmyeon had both assured him that he had nothing to feel guilty about.

“I’m just trying to tell you, Minho,” one of the guards said, “Jongin is a beautiful omega. Once this is all over, he’ll need an alpha to take care of him. Someone’s going to need to pick up all of those pieces. He’d be a good fit for you.”

“The alpha who’s going to be there for him is Chanyeol, not me,” Minho said. “I have no interest in an omega who’s already taken.”

“Stop acting like a fool,” the guard said. “Every alpha in town is waiting for Jongin to come crying into their arms. If I weren’t already mated, I’d want him too. You’re not above the rest of us, Choi Minho.”

“So, this is how alphas talk about me when I’m not around,” Jongin said.

The guard turned around, his eyes round and panicked. Minho didn’t seem surprised by his presence at all. It was like he already knew that Jongin had left the house and joined them.

“I-uh, well, surely this isn’t surprising to you, Omega Jongin,” the guard said. “You’re so adored in our pack. Any alpha would be honored to–”

“I’m ready to go,” Jongin said. “We can leave now.”

“I’ll let Head Omega Junmyeon know,” Minho said.

He bowed to Jongin, gave the guard a pointed, slightly amused look, and then headed to where the other members of the group were waiting. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Yixing, and Sehun were with a few other guards. Jongin stayed back and watched the four of them. Yixing said something that made Sehun burst into laughter. Junmyeon rolled his eyes, like the joke was below him, even though Jongin could see that he was smiling. Kyungsoo didn’t seem capable of looking away from Yixing. He had settled in easily over the past few months. About half of the villagers had quickly accepted him after learning of his gift. Jongin liked him a lot as well. Whenever he told an alpha that his job was to teach young omegas about dance, they would always try to change the subject. Yixing had been more than happy to spend over an hour talking to him about his job. He was happy that Kyungsoo had found an alpha who was such a good person.

“You weren’t in there for very long,” Junmyeon said once Jongin joined them. “We can wait for longer, if you want to spend more time with him.”

“There’s no need,” Jongin said. “I’ll see him again tomorrow.”

“All right,” Junmyeon said. “We should be on our way then. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back.”

“Why are you acting like this is a chore for you?” Kyungsoo asked. “You love visiting the other villages.”

“I do,” Junmyeon said. “My mother wants to have dinner with me tonight though. So, the sooner we come back, the sooner I can have dinner with her and get that over with.”

“That’s a strange way of looking at your schedule,” Yixing said.

“It’s just how my mind works, unfortunately,” Junmyeon said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jongin was positioned in the middle of the group with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo so that they were all surrounded by the guards. He watched Yixing and Sehun who were toward the front of the group. They were still talking like their conversation hadn’t been paused. It was nice, seeing Sehun smile so openly with someone. Jongin was happy that they were getting along, even if he couldn’t help but imagine Chanyeol in Yixing’s place instead.

“What made you want to take this trip today, hyung?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I just needed an excuse to get out of town for a bit,” Junmyeon said. “I made up a story about needing to introduce Sehun properly as my future mate to our allies. I’m getting mated in less than a year and my mother won’t leave me alone. She keeps trying to teach me things.”

“What could she possibly teach you that you don’t already know?” Jongin asked.

“How to be a good omega mate,” Junmyeon said. “Tips to make pregnancy easier.”

“So, all of the essential topics?” Kyungsoo said. He wasn’t even attempting to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

“Of course,” Junmyeon said. “She tried talking to me about sex last week. The way she spoke of it was so disturbing. It was like she wants me to do nothing but lay perfectly still while Sehun fucks a child into me.”

“That sounds awful,” Kyungsoo said. “Do you think that’s how she’s lived her life? With your father and now with Head Alpha Sewoo?”

“I… honestly didn’t think about that,” Junmyeon said. “I was too insulted to think about her.”

“Well, if that’s the only view she has of sex,” Kyungsoo said, “I feel sorry for her.”

It was strange to hear Kyungsoo talk so candidly about the topic of sex. Even Jongin felt his own face warm with embarrassment after Junmyeon brought the subject up. Kyungsoo usually avoided the topic at all costs, but now he was openly discussing it with Junmyeon. Jongin glanced at Yixing who was still talking with Sehun. He couldn’t help but wonder if the two had already taken that step together. Jongin was content to continue wondering, but apparently Junmyeon had the same question.

“Have you and Yixing–” Junmyeon started.

“No,” Kyungsoo said quickly. “No, but… I’m more comfortable with the idea, I suppose. It doesn’t make me as nervous anymore. Especially after talking to you about it.”

That was news to Jongin. He had no idea the two talked about sex together. It made sense though. Kyungsoo absorbed new information so easily. Junmyeon was the best source they had when it came to sex, so he imagined Kyungsoo had tried to learn everything he could. Jongin briefly considered asking Junmyeon about it as well, but he wasn’t in a rush. He could ask those questions once Chanyeol was healthy again.

“I could join you for dinner with your mother,” Jongin said. “If I’m there she might be less likely to be rude or ask uncomfortable questions.”

“Jongin, you don’t have to do that,” Junmyeon said. “I can suffer alone. I’ve been doing it for years.”

“You don’t have to though,” Jongin said. “I’ll come along with you. I don’t mind.”

Junmyeon smiled at him. His expression was soft and a little touched, like he was actually moved by Jongin’s suggestion.

“All right,” Junmyeon said. “But you’re not allowed to leave early. You have to stay with me for the entire dinner.”

“I will,” Jongin said.

“And I’ll be staying home, far away from your mother,” Kyungsoo said.

“You always were the smart one,” Junmyeon said.

It took a long pause and two mischievous smiles from Junmyeon and Kyungsoo for Jongin to realize that they were indirectly making fun of him. He kicked his leg out in a pathetic attempt to hit Junmyeon, but their horses were too far apart so he kicked the air instead. This only caused Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to laugh loudly as they watched him struggle.

Jongin would never admit that he pouted for the rest of the journey to the neighboring village.

☾✩☽

The village they were visiting was less than half the size of theirs. It was small and hidden well in the middle of the forest. There wasn’t a large wall keeping travelers away, there wasn’t a front gate that they had to pass through. It was open to anyone. Jongin always wondered how they were able to fend off enemy attacks. Junmyeon told them during their trip that the small pack had never had trouble with anyone. It was peaceful and untouched.

“Why are we here?” one of the guards asked another in what he probably thought was a hushed tone. “I missed the briefing this morning.”

“Head Omega Junmyeon is visiting the head alpha here,” another guard said. “He’s going to introduce Sehun as his future mate. It’s just a visit to reassure our packs are still allies.” He looked at Yixing who was helping Kyungsoo down from his horse. “I imagine the Chinese alpha is here to make money as well. He seems like the type to cheat people out of their savings with that gift of his. He’s already taken one of our omegas.”

Jongin glanced at Kyungsoo who was looking Yixing, smiling brightly and happier than Jongin had ever seen him. It wasn’t surprising, hearing someone say something so terrible about Yixing. People from their pack didn’t like change and they didn’t like outsiders. Even if Yixing’s gift could help the members of their pack in amazing ways, Jongin still wondered if he would ever fully have their trust.

“You don’t have to accompany me to the meeting if you don’t want to,” Junmyeon said as they walked into town. A few guards had stayed behind with the horses, not crossing the line that separated the pack’s territory from the open land. “You should spend your time enjoying yourselves. Yixing, you can always introduce yourself to everyone. Let them know who you are in case they’d be interested in visiting your clinic.”

“I could do that,” Yixing said. He didn’t seem too excited about the idea. “I wasn’t planning on advertising myself though. I just came with you all to spend time with Kyungsoo.”

“Even so, it wouldn’t hurt to become acquainted,” Junmyeon said. “It’ll be good for business.”

Yixing seemed to be having trouble arguing with that. His gift was incredible, but business hadn’t been the best for him, so Junmyeon made a good point. If people in their pack didn’t come to him, at least he could find patients in nearby villages.

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo reached for Yixing’s hand, giving it a small squeeze so that Yixing would turn to look at him. Kyungsoo sent him a reassuring smile and all the tension in Yixing’s shoulders seemed to melt away. Jongin hated that he was jealous of them. Kyungsoo was his best friend and all he had ever wanted was for him to be happy. Looking at them only reminded him of what he didn’t have anymore. Chanyeol used to look at him like Yixing was looking at Kyungsoo.

He glanced at Sehun, noticing that he was also looking at Yixing and Kyungsoo with envy. Jongin knew it was for a much different reason though. He imagined Sehun was hoping that one day Junmyeon would be by his side because he loved him, not because of an obligation.

They walked deeper into the pack’s territory, passing by small houses as they went. The buildings were all spread far apart from each other. Each one was surrounded by lush green grass and tall trees that provided plenty of shade. Most of the houses had gardens full of flowers and vegetables as well. Jongin had only visited this village once before when he was a child. He had remembered it as a place that reminded him of fairy tales his mother told him. It looked exactly like how he remembered.

The houses were all set up in a large circle surrounding the actual town. Once they reached the village’s square, the bright summer sun finally shined down on them since there were no longer tall trees around to filter the sunlight. The space was bustling with activity. There were a few shops and a large open space for pack gatherings and not much else. It wasn’t a very impressive village, but it was warm and peaceful.

“Junmyeon!” A voice called out to them. Jongin turned his head toward the sound of the voice. A young alpha, who looked like he was around Junmyeon’s age, was waving at them. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

He took Junmyeon’s hands in his and smiled so brightly that Jongin found it almost difficult to look at him. Usually when an alpha approached Junmyeon with such familiarity it was because they had an ulterior motive. This alpha seemed to be genuine though. He looked happy to be reunited with an old friend and Junmyeon looked completely at ease next to him.

“I can’t believe it’s been over a year,” Junmyeon said. “I got your letter announcing your mate’s pregnancy. Congratulations, Jinki-hyung.”

“Thank you,” Jinki said. His warm smiled seemed like it would never fade. “I told him you were coming today, but he’s run off again.”

“He ran off?” Junmyeon asked.

“Oh, he does that a lot,” Jinki said. “It’s nothing to worry about. Kibum is with him, so he’ll be fine.” He turned to look at Sehun. “It’s nice to see you again, Sehun. Have you gotten even taller?”

Jongin chose at that moment to tune out of their pleasantries. He looked at the few shops that were lined up. It wasn’t big enough to call a marketplace like what was at their village back home. Jongin always thought he came from a small town, but visiting this place made him want to take that back. When he came here as a child, it had felt so much bigger. Maybe that was only because he had been small and the trees that surrounded the village had seemed so big.

“Kyungsoo, Jongin,” Junmyeon said, making Jongin look at him once more. “Go ahead and walk around. I’ll see you all when I’m done.”

“Yes, hyung,” Jongin said.

He watched as Junmyeon, Sehun, and their guards all followed Jinki toward the largest building in the village. Jongin assumed it was where the pack’s council had their meetings and conducted business. As they walked away, Jongin couldn’t help but notice Jinki’s hand resting on the lower back of one of his beta escorts. It was protective and, to Jongin, it didn’t seem platonic. He quickly decided that he was reading too far into it. Jinki had just said he had a pregnant mate and that male beta definitely wasn’t pregnant.

“I thought our town was small,” Kyungsoo said, looking around. “There’s barely anything here.”

“It’s about the same size as the village I grew up in,” Yixing said. “I like it.”

“I like it, too,” Kyungsoo said quickly.

It was obvious that he was just agreeing with Yixing to get him to smile. And he did. He placed one of his hands on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, grinning at how eagerly he agreed with him. Jongin had to look away. Watching them together hurt. Sometimes he saw how in love they were and all he could think about was Chanyeol. He remembered their friends getting annoyed with him and Chanyeol whenever they kissed or held hands. Now, he was getting annoyed with Yixing and Kyungsoo.

“Should we go look at the shops?” Jongin asked. He didn’t even have any money with him, but he needed a distraction.

“We might as well,” Kyungsoo said. “There’s nothing else for us to do.”

They walked up to the short line of stalls that acted as the village’s “marketplace.” Jongin still felt like that term was too generous for what it was though. There was a specialty sweets shop like the one Joohyun owned. A small book store with only about twenty books displayed was next to it. The largest shop was a textile stall that had on display large sheets of brightly colored silk.

“Are these all the shops in the village?” Kyungsoo asked the textile stall’s owner.

“The only official ones,” she said. “People like to trade and sell with their neighbors. Most people do that out of their houses. It’s easier that way.” She picked up a sheet of emerald green fabric and held it up in front of Kyungsoo. “This is your color, you know. I not only sell fabric here, I also make custom hanbok. You should get your alpha to buy one for you.”

“That’s not necessary,” Kyungsoo said. “I have plenty of clothes at home.”

“If you say so,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m the best seamstress in our village. I even made our Head Omega’s hwarot for his mating ceremony.” She looked over Kyungsoo and Jongin, pursing her lips together like she was unimpressed. “Male omegas are supposed to be rare beauties, but neither one of you can compare to our Head Omega.”

“You certainly have a strange way of talking to someone whose business you were just vying for,” Kyungsoo said.

“I only tell the truth,” she said. “Dark green is your color. I am the best seamstress here. Head Omega Taemin is much more beautiful than the two of you.”

Jongin could tell that Kyungsoo was becoming increasingly annoyed with the saleswoman. He stepped forward, meaning to put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but Yixing beat him to it. It was strange, feeling disappointment as he watched Yixing curl an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Maybe one day we’ll come back to commission a piece from you,” Yixing said. “Have a nice day.”

“I think you’re too nice sometimes,” Kyungsoo said as they walked away.

“I just didn’t see a point in arguing with her,” Yixing said. “I don’t have to see the omega she’s talking about to know that you’re more beautiful.”

Kyungsoo’s facial expression seemed unaffected by Yixing’s line, but Jongin could make out his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. He was obviously more flattered than he wanted to let on.

“I can’t believe you _pushed_ me in,” an annoyed voice said. It was coming from the direction of the forest. Jongin turned to see two male omegas walking out of the woods and into the open space. “I have to go home and change now.”

“Your clothes won’t take long to dry,” the other omega said. “Besides, I didn’t push you. I almost fell into the pond and you pulled me aside to stop me from falling, but then lost your footing and fell.”

“Oh, is that what happened?” the first omega said. “Because for some reason, I remember your hand on my back, giving me a little push.”

“I certainly don’t remember doing that,” he said, putting a hand over his mouth to suppress a giggle. It wasn’t difficult for Jongin to figure out who this omega was. His hair was like Baekhyun’s, but instead of a bright white, it was a soft blond. He had not one, but two mating bites on his neck. What told Jongin his identity though was the curve of his stomach, showing that he was halfway through a pregnancy. “I would never push you, Kibum-hyung.”

“You have a very selective memory then,” Kibum said. “One of these days, I’m just going to quit. I won’t be your keeper anymore and then what will you do?”

“Even if you left your official position, we’d still be friends,” Taemin said.

Kibum sighed and looked up at the sky like he was contemplating all of the choices in his life that had led him to that moment. Jongin had seen Junmyeon and Kyungsoo both make the same expression several times before.

“I’m heading back home,” Kibum said. “I have to change out of these clothes.”

“And leave me all alone to fend for myself?”

“I’m sure you can manage.”

Without another word, Kibum went stomping back into the woods, where the houses were all spread far apart. Jongin had no idea where he lived, so he wasn’t sure how long it would take to get there. The village’s setup seemed like a maze to him, but he imagined for people who had lived there all their lives it was easy to navigate. Maybe that was why it was so peaceful and untouched by violence. It was too difficult for intruders to find their way around.

“Hello there,” Taemin said, wasting no time and approaching them after Kibum left. “I knew we were expecting visitors today, but I didn’t know Junmyeon-hyung would bring other omegas from his village.”

“How did you know we were from Junmyeon’s village?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I can just tell,” Taemin said in a matter-of-fact way. “I’m Lee Taemin, the head omega of our pack. Are you all staying overnight?”

He had a smile that was just as warm as his mate’s, the head alpha. The seamstress had been right; he was a beautiful omega.

“No, just for a few hours,” Jongin said. “Junmyeon-hyung is here for a short meeting and then we’re heading back.”

“That’s too bad,” Taemin said. “I don’t get many opportunities to spend time with other omegas. Kibum-hyung – the person I was just speaking to – he’s the only other omega in our village.”

“The only other male omega?” Kyungsoo asked. “There are only four of us in our pack.”

“No, I meant the only omegas,” Taemin said. “Male, female, or otherwise. My mate is the only alpha. Everyone else is a beta.”

“That’s–” Jongin started, but then stopped as he tried to find the right word.

“Bizarre?” Taemin said. “Peculiar? Interesting?”

“Yes,” Jongin said.

Taemin laughed, like Jongin’s one word answer was delightful to hear. Jongin wanted to tell him that “bizarre, peculiar, and interesting” were all words that he could use to describe Taemin, but he kept that to himself.

He let his eyes glance down at Taemin’s neck, taking in the bite marks there. One looked like all other alpha mating marks he had seen. It was dark and stood out against his skin. The other was lighter, like it had faded over time. Jongin wondered if his mate had bitten him twice, just to make his claim even clearer. He didn’t know why that would be necessary though in a pack that only had one alpha.

“I have a feeling our son is an alpha though,” Taemin said, placing his hand on his stomach.

It was as if today had been made just to taunt Jongin with what he didn’t have. He couldn’t trade sweet smiles and compliments like Yixing and Kyungsoo. He couldn’t have a mating mark and a pregnant stomach like Taemin.

“How do you know you’re having a son?” Yixing asked.

“I just have a feeling,” Taemin said.

“There you are.” They all turned to see Junmyeon, Jinki, and the others return from the meeting building. Jinki, as well as the beta Jongin had seen Jinki put his arm around, went straight to Taemin. “Where have you have you been all day?”

“I went on a walk with Kibum-hyung,” Taemin said. “He fell into a pond, so he went to change his clothes.”

“He ‘fell’ into a pond?” Jinki said, raising an eyebrow. “Last time he fell into a pond, he told me that you pushed him.”

“Hyung, you know I would never do something like that,” Taemin said.

Jinki seemed amused by the response. Jongin could tell he didn’t believe him though. Jinki opened his mouth to speak again, but suddenly a loud, terrified scream filled the air. They all looked to the direction of the scream. It came from somewhere within the woods.

“That sounded like Kibum,” the beta, who was now holding Taemin tightly, said.

Before any of them could move, Minho ran into the forest toward the scream, abandoning his post by Junmyeon’s side. Jongin felt a hand grab his arm and he looked up to see that it belonged to Sehun. He nodded in the direction of the woods. Jongin instantly knew what he was asking for. After shutting his eyes and picturing the path they had taken to the heart of the village, he travelled, taking Sehun with him.

Since he didn’t know the exact location of the scream and he wasn’t familiar with the forest, they ended up far away from their destination. He could make out Minho in the distance though, so Jongin travelled once more. When he opened his eyes again, they were beside Minho and Kibum, who seemed unharmed.

Sehun took out his bow and notched an arrow, looking at their surroundings for the cause of the alarm. It didn’t take long for them to find it. Hanging high from one of the trees was a body, tied by its ankles and dangling in front of a small house.

“I’m fine,” Kibum said as Minho took him into his arms. “I’m fine. I was just startled. I – I was only inside for a few minutes. Just enough time to change clothes. That… It wasn’t there when I arrived. How could someone–”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Minho said. “What’s important is that you’re safe.”

Jongin found that looking at the dead body was easier on his stomach than watching them.

Sehun took a few steps back, lined up his arrow, and shot it at the rope. The body fell to the ground, but before it could crash, Sehun held out his hand, catching it with a pillow of air. The grass swayed in the small patch of wind he had created before the body was placed on top of the ground. It was a man and he seemed to be intact. There were no bruises or cuts. The corpse didn’t seem deformed in any way.

“Are you sure it wasn’t there when you arrived?” Sehun asked, crouching in front of the corpse.

“I think I would notice a dead body hanging from a tree in front of my house,” Kibum said.

“Of course you would,” Sehun said. “Sorry.” He tilted his head to the side as he studied the man’s face. “Do you recognize him? Is he from your village?”

“You want me to look at that thing?” Kibum asked.

“Yes, I do,” Sehun said.

“You don’t have to,” Minho said softly.

“No, it’s fine,” Kibum said. He stepped toward the body, just getting close enough so that he could clearly see his face. His lips turned into a frown. “I don’t know him.”

“Are you sure?” Sehun asked.

“Our pack is small,” Kibum said. “If someone went missing, we would have known about it. Besides, like I said, I don’t recognize him.”

Kibum might not have found him familiar, but the longer Jongin looked at the dead man’s face, the more familiar he became. He could tell that Sehun felt the same way.

“Kibum!” The small group they had left behind finally came walking toward them. Jinki was in front, leading them through the woods. “Are you all right? What hap… oh.” He stopped in front of the corpse, his eyes wide. Jinki looked over his shoulder at the approaching group. “Jonghyun, keep Taemin away from this. He doesn’t need to see something so upsetting.”

“Away from what?” Taemin asked. Jongin watched as the beta, who he assumed was named Jonghyun, took him in his arms and spun him around so that their backs were facing the scene. “Whatever it is, I can handle it. I’m not delicate.”

“Of course you’re not,” Jonghyun said. “Let’s trust hyung though, all right?”

He kissed the faded bite mark on Taemin’s neck and suddenly it was clear to Jongin. The second mating bite was from his beta mate, not a second one done by his alpha. Jongin had never met three people who were mated, but it wasn’t unheard of. At least that was one mystery solved.

“What happened, Kibum?” Jinki asked.

“I came home to change my clothes,” Kibum said. “Everything was normal when I arrived. I was only inside for, maybe, ten minutes. Fifteen? I came out and he was hanging, from up there.” He pointed to the branch the rope had been tied to.

“How could someone do that so quickly?” Junmyeon asked.

“I have no idea,” Jinki said. “What’s more puzzling is that I’ve never seen this man before. He’s not a member of our pack.”

Junmyeon stepped forward and looked at the man. Jongin heard his breath catch in his throat.

“He’s from my pack,” Junmyeon said. “He’s… Kang Moonsung’s business partner.”

“What?” Sehun said. “Hyung, are you sure?”

“I’m positive,” Junmyeon said. “He was Moonsung’s alibi. The one who was with him when Chanyeol first became ill. When we arrested Moonsung, this man was nowhere to be found.”

They all stood in silence. Jongin could hear the sound of his own heartbeat thudding in his ears. When Kang Moonsung was first arrested, he had been overcome with emotion. He thought that it was over, that Chanyeol could be healed. When Moonsung killed himself the day of the trial, he had been distraught. Now, having another piece of information from whatever twisted web someone was spinning, he didn’t know what to feel.

“Someone left this here for you to see,” Jinki said. “Someone’s playing a game with you, Junmyeon.”

“A game I’ve never had any interest in playing,” Junmyeon said.

☾✩☽

Jongin kept his eyes on his plate as he pushed around his food. He hadn’t felt like eating ever since they returned from the neighboring village. Junmyeon had told him that he didn’t have to keep his promise to join him and his mother for dinner, but Jongin had insisted that he was fine. He was regretting that now.

“Is the food not to your liking, Jongin?” Jeongja said. “I can have the cook make you something else.”

“No, please don’t go to the trouble,” Jongin said, looking up at Junmyeon’s mother. “I just don’t have much of an appetite. I’m sorry.”

“Why would you apologize for something like that?” she asked. “I wouldn’t want to eat either if I’d seen what you saw today. How horrific. Junmyeon, you shouldn’t have been there either. A dead body is not a proper sight for an omega. I’m surprised you didn’t faint.”

“It didn’t upset me at all, Eomeoni,” Junmyeon said. He was eating without any hesitation. “My knees didn’t buckle, I wasn’t nauseous. I was perfectly fine.”

“Well, isn’t that nice for you,” she said. “Clearly Jongin is upset though.”

He wanted to tell her that he wasn’t upset, but Junmyeon sent him a look to give up on that fight. It was clearly one that he wouldn’t win.

“I’m still trying to make sense of it,” Sewoo said. He had finished his meal long ago and now had his hand resting on Jeongja’s thigh. The touch felt too intimate for a family dinner, but Jongin didn’t say anything about it. “That man moved to a different village late last year, before we even arrested Moonsung. When we did arrest Moonsung, we tried to find him to confirm his alibi, but the village he moved to had no record of him.”

“I told you that Moonsung had an accomplice,” Junmyeon said. “He didn’t kill himself in that jail cell. His partner didn’t hang his own body up in that tree either. Someone is–”

“Enough,” Jeongja said. “I don’t want to hear any more of this. Junmyeon, finish eating. Let’s have tea in my room. Jongin, if you’re done, let Sewoo escort you home.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “As soon as you two start talking, I get a headache. You know how bad my headaches are in the summer.”

“I’m sorry, my omega,” Sewoo said, kissing her knuckles. “Go; enjoy your tea with Junmyeon. I’ll insure Jongin is sent home safely.”

Junmyeon shoved the last spoonful of food into his mouth before he got to his feet. He placed a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, squeezing gently, before following his mother out of the dining room. Jongin stood up as well and left the room, walking behind Sewoo until they were out of the house.

The moon was high above them in the sky, full and bright and illuminating their path.

“You’ve had a long day,” Sewoo said. “I’m surprised you joined us for dinner.”

“I promised Junmyeon-hyung that I would,” Jongin said.

“There it is again,” Sewoo said. “Your loyalty is truly impressive. Even when it comes to small things.”

“I just don’t like breaking promises, I guess.”

It wasn’t a long walk from the main house to the smaller house where Jongin and the other omegas lived. The temperature was slightly cooler at night and the sound of cicadas filled the air.

“Is that why you’re still so devoted to Chanyeol?” Sewoo asked.

“Yes, but it’s more than just loyalty,” Jongin said. “I love him. I’ll always love him. He’s my alpha.”

“You remind me of my mate who passed,” Sewoo said. “She was a beta, but she was just as devoted to me. I was truly honored to have her in my life. I’m sure Chanyeol feels the same way about you.”

“I’m the one who’s honored to have him,” Jongin said. “Do you miss her? I know you’re mated to Junmyeon’s mother now, but… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ask questions like that.”

“Don’t apologize,” he said. “Jongin, I’ve known you since you were a child. You used to ask me questions all the time. Just because I’m head alpha now, doesn’t mean you have to be so formal.” He chuckled, like he found Jongin particularly amusing. “I do miss her, but I’ve found happiness elsewhere. The Goddess chose my mate’s fate. I couldn’t stop it. She’s chosen Chanyeol’s fate as well.”

Jongin nodded, looking at his feet as he walked. He hated being talked down to like this, but part of him knew that Sewoo was only being honest.

“I know,” Jongin said.

Chanyeol’s fate had been set years ago, when he first collapsed. That didn’t mean Jongin had to accept it though.


	27. Chapter 27

Kyungsoo’s eyes were focused on his hands in his lap. He briefly looked up when a cup of tea was placed in front of him. His parents were looking at him from across the table, wearing matching frowns. With every year that passed, they were starting to look more alike. He glanced down at his lap again and he heard a sigh from his father.

“Look at us, Kyungsoo,” she said, tapping her fingers on the table. “We’re not going to have this conversation if you can’t make eye contact with us.”

“I’m not sure I want to look at you,” he said. “I already know you’re disappointed.”

“Since when have you ever cared if we’re disappointed in you?” his father asked.

She made an excellent point. Kyungsoo had stopped looking for approval from his parents when he turned 18. They had made it clear to him that all they wanted was for him to be mated to someone with status and wealth. He never felt like they cared about his happiness.

“Are you pregnant?” his mother asked.

The question shocked him enough to make him finally look up at them. His mother seemed genuinely concerned, her large round eyes going from his stomach to his face. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest. His father’s face was set in a disapproving frown. One of her hands was resting on his mother’s shoulder, offering the smallest amount of support.

“No,” Kyungsoo said.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I’m positive.”

“Yes, but how do you know that you’re not?”

“Because I’ve never…” Kyungsoo trailed off. They didn’t actually believe he was pregnant. “You just want to know if I’ve had sex or not.”

“Can you blame us?” his mother asked. “That Chinese alpha moved to our village months ago. All of my friends know how much time you spend with him. They keep asking me questions about you.”

“What kind of questions?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Personal questions,” she said. “ _Embarrassing_ questions. Kyungsoo, there are still alphas in this village who are willing to mate with you. I’ll let people know that you’re still untouched, so then–”

“I have to go,” Kyungsoo said. “We’ll see each other next week?”

He got to his feet and his parents stood as well. His mother walked around the table so that she could stand in front of him. Her delicate hands were placed on his shoulders and she looked up at him with watery eyes.

“Why do you always leave so abruptly?” she asked. “We’re your parents. We love you. All we want is what’s best for you.”

“What you think is best for me isn’t what I want though,” he said. “I love Yixing. He’s a good person and he makes me happy. I want to mate with him. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted? I’m going to be an alpha’s mate and one day I’ll even have children. How is that not enough for you?”

“Because our family has been of noble ranking for centuries,” Kyungsoo’s father said. “Our omegas have always mated public officials, officers, nobility, alphas with status. Mating with that foreigner will ruin generations of–”

“I won’t be back next week,” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t plan on ever coming back. If you want to see me again, you’ll have to approach me first.”

“You can’t be serious,” his father said. “You’re going to turn your back on your family for an alpha you barely know? He’s an outsider. He was in a nomad pack for years. He’ll get bored of this town. Kyungsoo, we’re trying to protect you. That alpha is going to leave you.”

Kyungsoo’s hands were balled up into fists at his side. He was overcome with the need to start throwing punches and yelling at them and throwing things. Even when he was a child, he had never thrown a tantrum. That was all he wanted to do now.

“He won’t leave me,” Kyungsoo said. “You would know that if you were capable of swallowing your pride. You could get to know him. You’d be able to understand why I love him so much.”

Neither of his parents said anything. It was as if they had exhausted all their arguments and weren’t willing to have an actual discussion with him. All they had to do was show a sliver of remorse, a tiny bit of interest in getting to know Yixing, and he would stay. They didn’t seem interested in doing that.

“I promised I would meet Yixing at his clinic,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll be on my way then. I suppose I’ll see you both around town.”

His mother stepped forward, reaching out to him like she wanted to take his hand and make him stay. She didn’t though. His father placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. It seemed that her mind was made up. She had always been a prideful alpha. Kyungsoo thought that they were a lot alike in that way. His own sense of pride was something that he had to fight against sometimes.

Kyungsoo left the house, wrapping his arms around his middle as he did. Autumn had just arrived and the air already had a chill to it. He was still wearing his summer clothes and they didn’t do the best job of keeping him warm.

Only one guard had escorted him to his parents’ house. He was standing by the front gate and instantly started walking by Kyungsoo’s side as he made his way down the street.

“Are your parents well?” the guard asked.

“They’re the same as always,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m going to the clinic today. You can just escort me there and then continue with your duties elsewhere. Yixing will walk me back home.”

“I’ll be scolded if I let an unmated alpha escort you back home,” he said. “I’ll wait for you to finish your business there. If you still want him to walk you back, I can follow you two.”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo said with a sigh. It wasn’t what he wanted, but he knew that arguing wouldn’t do him any good. He had argued enough today anyway. “How’s your mate? Her due date is soon, isn’t it?”

“Only three more weeks to go,” the guard said. His entire face lit up in excitement. “Her mother has been staying with her while I work. I think she’s been causing her more stress than the baby though.”

Kyungsoo laughed. He could easily imagine his own mother stressing him out if he were in the same situation. Absentmindedly, he placed one of his hands over his stomach. Having children wasn’t something he had seriously thought about. He wasn’t like Junmyeon who was duty-bound to have them or Jongin who always dreamed about a big family. Mating someone was still a new concept to him, even though he had known Yixing for years. A small family did sound nice though. He wouldn’t mind having a child.

“I hope her pregnancy continues to go smoothly,” Kyungsoo said, looking up at the guard who was still grinning.

“Thank you.”

The clinic Yixing bought was located in the middle of the marketplace. It was a small building that was connected to an equally small house. Kyungsoo supposed the clinic’s location made up for the lack of space. It was cramped, but at least it wasn’t out of anyone’s way or difficult to travel to. The guard stayed outside as he entered.

Yixing was talking in a soft voice to a middle-aged woman. Her hand was held carefully in his. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell if he was doing it to comfort her or if he was healing a broken bone. He looked around the small space, taking in any changes Yixing had made. There was an extra cot and the floor looked like it had recently been swept. The woman who owned the place before had let the clinic become rundown over the last few years. Yixing was slowly fixing it up.

Kyungsoo glanced at the woman again. She seemed familiar, but he couldn’t put a name to her face.

“Thank you,” she said once Yixing pulled his hand away from hers. “It’s been bothering me for a week now, but none of the other doctors would look at it.”

“It must have been very painful,” Yixing said. “No matter how busy a doctor is, they shouldn’t turn a patient away.”

“That’s how it’s supposed to be, isn’t it?” she said. “I can’t blame them though. This entire pack has turned its back on me and my family. I’ll be happy to finally leave.”

“You’re leaving?” Yixing asked.

“My sister lives in a village far from here,” she said. “I’ll be living with her. No one knows who I am there.”

He remembered who she was now. Kyungsoo could picture her walking through the marketplace with a bright smile on her face and her arm linked with Kang Moonsung’s. She was his mate and Moonsik’s mother. It made sense that she wanted to leave.

“Well, I hope you have a safe trip,” Yixing said.

“Thank you,” she said. “What do I owe you?”

Kyungsoo continued to wait beside the door, choosing not to speak so that he wouldn’t interrupt Yixing’s business. She paid him and thanked him again before turning to leave. Once she caught sight of Kyungsoo, her polite smile vanished.

“Oh, hello,” she said.

He bowed slightly and then took a few steps forward. They had never spoken before, so Kyungsoo had no idea what she would say to him. He hoped she would leave without another word.

“Hello,” he said.

She walked to the exit and, just as Kyungsoo thought that things were going his way, turned around. Her eyes were cold as she looked at him and her mouth was formed into a trembling frown.

“My mate and I never approved of the way Moonsik acted,” she said. “Of course we were upset when he was banished, but my mate would never… he would _never_ use his gift to hurt someone. He only used it when he was told to. Moonsung never said a bad word against Park Chanyeol. He wouldn’t… It doesn’t matter now. None of it matters anymore. Goodbye.”

Kyungsoo wanted to go after her to ask for more information, but the look in her eye told him all he needed to know. She was a broken woman who didn’t see the point in anything anymore. His questions wouldn’t result in any answers. They would only hurt her more. He had no interest in tearing down someone who was already so destroyed.

“Who was she?” Yixing asked. He stood behind Kyungsoo, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I’m still getting to know everyone in the pack.”

“Kang Moonsung’s mate,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ve never spoken to her before, but everyone knows who I am. She knows I’m friends with Chanyeol and Jongin.”

“Oh,” Yixing said. His eyes were focused on the door, where she had just been standing. “Do you think what she said could be true?”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t know what to believe anymore. The only thing I want is for us to find someone with the same gift as Kang Moonsung’s so that Chanyeol can be healed and this can be over.”

“I wish I could tell you that finding someone will be easy,” Yixing said.

“You don’t have to do that,” Kyungsoo said. He turned around so that he was facing Yixing. “Tell me about your day instead. Distract me.”

“So, you want me to tell you about my day just to distract you?” Yixing asked. “Not because you actually want to know?”

His grin told Kyungsoo that he was teasing him. He wrapped his arms around Yixing’s waist and rested his head against his chest.

“Of course I want you to tell me because I want to know,” Kyungsoo said. “I want to know everything that you do.”

“Some things I do are very boring.”

“I don’t mind,” Kyungsoo said. “Boring can be interesting.”

Yixing led him to one of the patient cots. They sat down and their arms touched. Kyungsoo took one of Yixing’s hands in his. It was a simple touch, one done only for them to feel closer. Yixing’s hands were always so soft and warm.

“A mother brought her young daughter in this morning,” Yixing said. “She scraped her knee.”

“Sounds exciting,” Kyungsoo said. “Did you heal her?”

“No,” Yixing said, shaking his head. “I cleaned the wound and bandaged it for her and then sent them on their way. The girl’s mother was furious. She couldn’t understand why I wouldn’t heal it. She refused to pay me as well.”

“Why didn’t you?” Kyungsoo asked. “It would have only taken a few seconds and you would have gotten paid.”

“I don’t want the children in this town to become reckless,” Yixing said. “When my gift first manifested in my former pack, I was 12 years-old. I learned to control it easily. My friends took advantage of it. They thought they were invincible, so they became reckless. They would climb tall trees, not caring if they fell. Some would pick fights with others much bigger than them because they knew I would be there to heal them. Yifan’s grandmother, who was the head alpha at the time, spoke to me privately one day. She told me to stop healing their cuts and bruises and sprained ankles. They needed to learn how to be cautious.”

“That makes sense,” Kyungsoo said. “One day you might not be here to heal everyone. People shouldn’t become reliant on your gift.”

“What do you mean one day I might not be here?” Yixing asked. “Are you planning on getting rid of me?”

“No,” Kyungsoo said. “But you can’t be here forever. Everyone has to die.”

As soon as he spoke the words, Kyungsoo realized how morbid they were. He winced, glancing up at Yixing to see what his reaction was. Instead of looking hurt or offended, he was smiling softly. It wasn’t an unusual expression for Yixing, but it wasn’t what Kyungsoo was expecting.

“True,” Yixing said. “I plan on living for a long time though.” He held Kyungsoo’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “With you. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course I’ll have you,” Kyungsoo said. “Have I not made that clear?”

“You have,” Yixing said. “I’m becoming impatient though.”

It wasn’t said in a threatening or intimidating tone, so the confession didn’t make Kyungsoo afraid. His cheeks became warm and he knew that his skin was flushed. Kyungsoo took his hand back from Yixing, folding them in his lap.

He wanted to mate with Yixing. Getting approval from his parents would be nice, but it wasn’t necessary. Kyungsoo didn’t want an elaborate ceremony. In his mind the perfect mating would be the two of them going into Yixing’s small house and doing it there, in private. The next morning they would go to Sewoo and Junmyeon and have it properly documented and finalized. He didn’t need to be courted. All he wanted was something simple.

“I want to mate with you,” Kyungsoo said. “I want to be with you more than anything, but… doing it now feels… Jongin is my best friend. Being happy while he’s so miserable feels wrong.”

“I know,” Yixing said. “I just love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

Saying that was becoming almost too easy for Kyungsoo. Telling Yixing that he loved him was something he did often. Perhaps even too often. For some reason he thought that the more he said it, the less meaning it would have. The meaning hadn’t faded away at all over the past few months though. Every time he said it, his heart would pick up speed and he would feel warm all over. The words also made Yixing smile and Kyungsoo loved that. He had never been capable of making someone smile so easily.

Yixing leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Kyungsoo let his eyes slide shut as he pressed into the kiss. His hands grabbed Yixing’s arms and he opened his mouth, allowing Yixing to explore it with his tongue. They hadn’t progressed their physical relationship past kissing. It didn’t matter how many times Junmyeon told him that sex wasn’t something to be afraid of. Just the idea of the act made him nervous. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think of how he compared to other omegas. He couldn’t help but wonder if Yixing had been with other people before.

The way he kissed Kyungsoo made him believe that he was experienced. Kyungsoo was lost when it came to what to do with his hands and lips and tongue. He wasn’t sure which way to tilt his head or if making sounds like soft moans would serve to entice Yixing or only embarrass himself. Yixing did everything with confidence though.

“We shouldn’t,” Kyungsoo said once he found the will to pull away. “Patients could show up at any moment.”

“That doesn’t matter to me,” Yixing said. “Everyone already knows that we’re together.”

“Yes, but, well, this is different,” Kyungsoo said. Yixing pressed a few kisses along his jaw and he felt his resolve start to crumble. “It’s… It’s improper.”

“Improper?” Yixing repeated. “Since when do you care about being improper?”

“Since…” Kyungsoo trailed off. It was becoming increasingly difficult to pay attention to his words. Yixing’s hands were on his waist and his teeth scraped against the skin just under his ear. “I don’t. I really don’t care.”

He wrapped his arms around Yixing’s neck and then tilted his head to the side so that they could kiss again. Yixing chuckled against his mouth. Kyungsoo had never felt so liberated in his life. This wasn’t bad. Kissing Yixing and being touched by him wasn’t something he had to feel ashamed of. They were going to be mates. Mates did this all the time. This was natural behavior for mates. Being embarrassed was being prudish and Kyungsoo didn’t want to be prudish because–

“You two look comfortable.”

Kyungsoo pushed him away using so much force that Yixing fell off the cot and onto the floor. His face felt like he was on fire and panic was coursing through him. He looked to the door to see an infuriatingly amused Baekhyun.

“You’re back?” Kyungsoo said. It was the first thing he could think of to say.

“It’s autumn, isn’t it?” Baekhyun said, stepping inside. “This place sure is small, Yixing-hyung. How has business been?”

“It’s been slow,” Yixing said. He stood up and went to Baekhyun, pulling him into a hug. It was as if he was completely unfazed by being caught in such a compromising position. “How have you been?”

It was impossible for Kyungsoo not to feel the burn of jealousy. He knew it was ridiculous to feel that way. Yixing had just been all over him, kissing him and holding him tight and telling Kyungsoo that he loved him. There was no reason for him to be jealous. He knew that Yixing was close to Baekhyun though and they looked good together.

Kyungsoo glanced at the doorway to see that he wasn’t the only one who was jealous. Jongdae was standing there with his arms over his chest, watching as Yixing and Baekhyun exchanged greetings while standing close together. Kyungsoo hadn’t seen much of Jongdae in the spring, the last time the nomad pack was there. Now he was right back at Baekhyun’s side.

“Jongdae,” Yixing said warmly, going to Jongdae and bringing him into a hug as well.

All traces of jealousy left Jongdae’s face and he returned Yixing’s hug with a sunny smile.

“It’s good to see you again, gege,” Jongdae said. “How are you settling in?”

“Fine,” Yixing said. “Just… fine. I still have plenty of pack members who don’t fully accept me yet.”

“People in this town tend to be traditionalists,” Baekhyun said. “Outsiders aren’t always welcome. I’m sure they’ll warm up to you soon though. Deliver a few babies, heal a few old ladies’ broken hips, and you’ll fit right in.”

“You make it sound so simple,” Yixing said.

“It’s only difficult if you make it difficult,” Baekhyun said. He looked past Yixing to Kyungsoo who was still seated on the cot. “Aren’t you going to come here and give your hyung a hug? I haven’t seen you in months.”

“Well, if you insist,” Kyungsoo said.

Once he was in front of Baekhyun, he was pulled into a hug so tight that breathing became uncomfortable. Baekhyun swayed back and forth as he held him. Kyungsoo could almost feel the worry pouring off of him.

“I have news and you’re not going to like it,” Baekhyun said.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t tell me,” Kyungsoo said.

“I wish that were an option,” he said. “I have to though. I have to tell Jongin, Junmyeon, and Sehun as well.”

“That’s worrying,” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun finally let go of him and he took a deep breath. Breathing was so much easier when he wasn’t being held captive in Baekhyun’s hold. “Is it about Chanyeol?”

“It is,” Baekhyun said. “Do you want to come with me to tell them? I think it’s best if I get it over with now.”

Truthfully, he didn’t want to go with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo wanted to stay in the small clinic with Yixing, kissing him and not worrying about anything else. It was as if Baekhyun’s appearance had brought him back to reality. He had all the time in the world to kiss Yixing. They didn’t have much time left to save Chanyeol.

“I’ll go with you,” Kyungsoo said.

☾✩☽

Junmyeon put his face in his hands, shaking his head from side to side like he was trying to make sense of something. Sehun’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and Junmyeon didn’t even push him away. After Baekhyun finished speaking, Kyungsoo looked at Jongin who was blankly staring at the floor. He took his hand and laced their fingers together.

“So, this woman is a recluse?” Kyungsoo said. “She has no control over this gift and she refuses to help?”

“That’s right,” Baekhyun said. “The power was forced on her and she accidentally killed her mate. The experience traumatized her. She can’t control it and she has no interest in learning how to. After our first visit to her house, I went back a few times while we were still in Busan. She refused to talk to me and she trapped herself inside.”

“I can’t believe you managed to find someone,” Junmyeon said, “and they’re not even capable of helping. Mastering a gift takes so long and mastering one like that… There would be casualties. It wouldn’t be worth letting her try to heal Chanyeol anyway. If she can’t control it, she could make his condition even worse.”

“None of us have any luck, do we?” Baekhyun asked.

“We really don’t,” Junmyeon said.

Jongin stood up abruptly, his hand pulling out of Kyungsoo’s grasp. His eyes were staring at the wall, unfocused and unfeeling. It was like he was numb. He left the room without saying anything.

“I’ll go check on him,” Kyungsoo said.

They were home and Jongin had disappeared into his room. Kyungsoo stood outside the door, thinking over what he wanted to say. He had never been the best at verbally comforting people. Listening to someone’s problems or simply sitting next to them were his preferred methods of comfort.

Through the thin material of the door, he could hear Jongin, softly crying. Kyungsoo took a deep breath, deciding that he couldn’t waste any more time thinking of the perfect thing to say. In this situation, nothing he could possibly say could make Jongin feel better. He entered the room and then sat next to Jongin on the floor. Jongin instantly pressed his face against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, crying into his hanbok.

“I’m so sorry,” Kyungsoo said.

It was the only thing he could think of to say, but he knew that to Jongin it meant nothing. Words would only sound empty to him now. Instead, Kyungsoo held him in his arms as he cried, stroking his hand down his back in an attempt to soothe him. It was all he could do.

He didn’t know how long the two had stayed there, huddled on the floor together. The longer they went without saying anything, the more obvious the truth became to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was going to die. Finding someone with a similar gift was close to impossible. By some miracle, Baekhyun had found someone but they were incapable of helping them. It was like the Moon Goddess herself was telling them to let go. Chanyeol’s fate had been decided and there was nothing they could do.

“What am I supposed to do, hyung?” Jongin asked, breaking the silence. “I can’t… I can’t let him die. I can’t let go of him. He’s my heart. Chanyeol is… he’s the other half of my soul. How am I supposed to go on?”

That last question brought Kyungsoo out of his reassuring silence. He knew Jongin was devastated, but the thought of losing both Chanyeol and Jongin wasn’t one he wanted to think about. It wasn’t something he wanted Jongin to consider either.

“Don’t say that,” Kyungsoo said. He pulled away from him so that he could hold Jongin’s face in his hands. “Don’t you dare say anything like that ever again. You’re going to go on because you have to. You have a family that loves you. You have me and Junmyeon-hyung and Baekhyun and Sehun. You have all those little girls at the omega boardinghouse who adore you. You have so much to live for, Kim Jongin. Chanyeol would want you to live. He’d want you to go on without him. I know it’s hard, but–”

“No you don’t,” Jongin said. “You have no idea how hard this is. You don’t love Chanyeol like I do. You don’t love anyone like I love Chanyeol. You can’t possibly understand what this is like.”

Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was hurt. He wasn’t acting like himself. The words still stung though. He took his hands away from Jongin’s face.

“I don’t want to leave you when you’re like this,” Kyungsoo said. “But being around you is difficult right now.”

“Difficult?” Jongin said. “You think you’re in a difficult position? Imagine how I feel. Imagine what this is like for me.”

“I can’t,” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t love anyone like you love Chanyeol, remember? So, how could I imagine what you’re feeling? What I feel for Yixing is nothing, apparently. Is it because I haven’t known him my entire life? Or because I didn’t promise to give my life away to him when I was only 15?”

“No,” Jongin said. “It’s because I was ready to mate with Chanyeol the day we were both old enough. Yixing has been here for months and you’re both well past mating age and you still haven’t done it yet. How can you love an alpha if you’re still so hesitant to be with him? He’s right in front of you. Nothing is stopping you, but–”

“You really don’t think that mating with Yixing is the only thing I think about?” Kyungsoo said. “I think about it every day, but I keep putting it off because of you.”

“Because of me?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said. His voice was rising in volume. “You always wanted to be the first to be mated. You were _supposed_ to be the first to be mated. I can’t take that from you. I can’t mate with Yixing and force you to think about everything that you can’t have.”

“I never asked you to do that,” Jongin said. “Are you trying to blame me? Are you saying that I’m the reason that you’re unhappy?”

“I’m not unhappy!” Kyungsoo shouted as he stood up. “Just because I’m not living my life in the way you want to, doesn’t mean I’m unhappy. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Mating with Yixing won’t hurt me,” Jongin said, standing as well. “I want you to have everything that you want. I’m tired of all of you treating me like I’m going to fall apart at any moment. I’m not weak.”

“Yes, you are,” Kyungsoo said. “You’re weak, because if you were strong, you would have let Chanyeol die by now.”

The slap that was delivered to his cheek burned and made Kyungsoo stumble to the side. He brought a hand up to his face, touching his skin that felt like it was on fire. The door to the room opened and Junmyeon entered, taking in the current situation.

“What is going on in here?” he asked. “Are you fighting? You two never–”

“I’m going for a walk,” Kyungsoo said.

“No, you’re not,” Junmyeon said. “We’re going to talk about this.”

“We can talk about it later,” Kyungsoo said. “I need to get out of this house.”

“Hyung, wait,” Jongin said as he walked out of the room. He sounded close to tears again and, even though it broke Kyungsoo’s heart, he kept walking.

Kyungsoo made his way through town like he was in a trance. He didn’t look at anyone and he didn’t stop. Even if someone walked in front of him, he would bump shoulders with them to get them to move instead of walking around them. Some people tried to stop him to ask where he was going, but he ignored them all.

When he arrived at Yixing’s clinic, he was relieved to find him alone. Yixing was standing in front of a shelf, organizing bottles and jars of medicines and herbs. He looked up when Kyungsoo walked through the door. The warm smile he reserved just for Kyungsoo quickly faded though.

“Xīngān?” Yixing said, approaching him. “What’s wrong? What did Baekhyun say to–”

Kyungsoo didn’t let him finish his question. He grabbed the front of his hanfu and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t the most elegant kiss they had shared. Yixing’s teeth bumped against his own and Kyungsoo was a little too aggressive. He pushed into it more though, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Stop,” Yixing said. “Kyungsoo, calm down. What–”

“Mate with me,” Kyungsoo said. “Let’s do it now.” He grabbed the tie that held the shirt of his hanbok together and undid it. Yixing put his hands over his, stopping him from completely taking the garment off. “I want to be yours. Let’s mate. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“We’re not doing that,” Yixing said. “Not when you’re so upset.”

“I’m not upset.”

“Yes, you are.”

He brought Kyungsoo to his chest. One of Yixing’s hands came to the back of his head, cradling it gently in his palm. His embrace was so welcoming and safe and it made Kyungsoo feel so at home. Maybe that was why he finally let himself cry ugly, loud tears of frustration.

“It’s all right,” Yixing said in his soft voice. “I have you. You’re mine and I’ll keep you safe. We don’t have to rush anything. We have so much time together.”

The reminder of the time they had only made Kyungsoo cry harder. Jongin was right. Kyungsoo had everything right in front of him, but everything Jongin, his best friend, had once had had been stolen from him. And Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel selfish because of that.


	28. Chapter 28

Yuwol sat on the shore, watching as the ocean waves pushed and pulled in the water. They could move without her guidance now. After years of pulling the tides herself, the water had finally learned to do it. The sight gave her comfort, knowing that she had been capable of helping something. She pulled her legs up to her chest and then settled her chin on her knees. It had been days since she had last moved. No one came to the beach, so she was alone with her thoughts and her grief.

He had finally passed away a few days ago. Her love had died of old age, surrounded by his children and grandchildren. His mate, a beautiful and kind woman who had given him love and joy, had been by his side as he passed. Yuwol had kept her distance. She didn’t want to intrude on such a private moment. Once everyone had fallen asleep, she had entered the house and taken back the piece of her soul she had given to him.

She opened her hand, looking at the sparkling stone in her palm. Giving every wolf the ability to shift had been exhausting, but she had done it for her love. He wanted companionship and friends, so she had given it to him. She supposed it would be easy to give gifts to everyone as well. Yuwol tightly squeezed the stone in her hand. It turned to dust, but before it could hit the ground, a soft breeze picked it up and carried it away.

“How long are you going to sit there, mourning for someone who never loved you?”

Yuwol shut her eyes. That was the last voice she wanted to hear. Of course he would show up now.

“As long as I please,” she said. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to comfort you.” He sat next to her on the sand and wrapped an arm around Yuwol, pulling her to his chest. She didn’t have the energy to push him away. “He’s finally dead. It took him long enough. Most humans don’t live to be that old. I’m sure you kept him alive as long as you possibly could. Did he even thank you?”

“He doesn’t need to thank me for anything,” she said. “Everything I gave to him was out of love. He never asked for anything from me.”

“And yet he never denied any of your generous gifts,” he said. “Well, except for the one you wanted him to accept the most. What kind of fool turns down eternal life?”

“The type of fool who is in love with a mortal woman,” Yuwol said. She finally pulled away from him and stood up. “His mate is as old as he is. She’ll pass soon as well.”

“Will you throw a party in celebration?”

“Of course not,” she said. “His mate is kind and lovely. I’ll be sad to see her go.”

“I wasn’t sad to see your wolf finally die,” he said. “I hated him. You gave him every bit of yourself and he turned you away. He never deserved your love.”

“Why are you even here?” Yuwol asked. “And don’t feed me a lie about wanting to comfort me. Your words are only causing me to become annoyed.”

He always had a way of getting under her skin. No one knew Yuwol as well as he did. They had been together for so long. Their lives were so intertwined; she knew she could never escape him.

“You belong to me, Wol-ah,” he said. “Just as I belong to you. We’ve been next to each other since the beginning of time. A little wolf who kept you distracted for 90 years means nothing compared to what we have.” He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. His warm, strong arms held her so carefully that, for a single moment, she was surprised by his tenderness. She knew it was all just an act though. “While you’ve been watching over your wolf, I’ve been living as a human. They all worship you. You’re their goddess. The Moon Goddess. It’s fitting.”

“Is that jealousy?” she asked. “Did you tell them that you’re the one who warms the Earth and provides light and life? I’m sure they would worship you more than they worship me.”

“They would, wouldn’t they?” he said with a chuckle. “Imagine how they would worship us together. The Moon Goddess and her partner, her lover, her mate, the Sun God. Can you imagine it?”

“I can’t,” Yuwol said. “I don’t want to either. I never wanted to be worshipped. I only wanted–”

“You wanted that ungrateful wolf to love you,” he said. “That didn’t happen though. He’s dead. He can never love you. He’ll have descendants, but I doubt any of them will love you either. They’ll just continue to take advantage of you.”

“Stop it,” Yuwol said. She left his embrace once more. The soft breeze had turned into a strong wind. Waves crashed almost violently against the shore. Yuwol wrapped her arms around herself. “The choices I’ve made are mine and mine alone. I chose to love him and I do not regret it. I chose to give him every gift I could think of and I don’t regret that either. Yes, my fate will always be connected to yours, but that does not mean we have to do everything together.”

“What if I want that though?” he asked. “I want to share my existence with you.”

“I cannot accept that,” Yuwol said. “It’s not what I want.”

“What do you want then?”

She looked out at the sea. It was a view she had always known. Life was lonely in the sky. She didn’t wish to go back so soon, but she knew she was needed there.

“I’ll return to my home,” she said. “You should return to yours as well.”

Yuwol walked away from him before he could speak another word. She walked down the beach, enjoying the sand between her toes and the wind against her cheeks. One day, in the distant future, she would like to return to this place. She wanted to see what it was like, living as a human, to live a long and fulfilling life. When that day came, she would have to make herself unrecognizable. She didn’t want him to find her.

☾✩☽

“I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me,” Junmyeon said. “Please, just tell me what you want from me. I’ve been loyal to you my entire life. Don’t I deserve some kind of straightforward explanation? I don’t understand what the dreams are supposed to mean.”

It was no surprise to him that he didn’t hear a voice, magically giving him an answer. He looked up from his clasped hands. The Moon Goddess’ altar was unmoving in front of him. Junmyeon sighed, dropping his hands into his lap. He didn’t know what he expected. It wasn’t like she would appear before him, looking exactly like she did in his dreams.

Whenever he pictured the Moon Goddess in his head, she had always been a tall, beautiful woman with silver hair and dressed in fine, glowing silks. In his dreams, her hair was black and her clothes were modest and plain.

“Junmyeon? What are you doing here so late?”

He turned his head to see Sewoo approaching him. The only other person there was Minho, who was half-awake and annoyed with Junmyeon for waking him up in the middle of the night to escort him to the temple. Sewoo climbed up the stairs to meet him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Junmyeon said. “This place helps to clear my head.”

“Is it working?” Sewoo asked. “You seem frustrated.”

“I am frustrated,” Junmyeon said. “I think she’s trying to tell me something, but I don’t know what.” Sewoo didn’t respond right away, so Junmyeon felt the need to defend himself. “Not directly. It’s not like I’ve been having hallucinations of her talking to me or anything like that.”

“I didn’t think that for a second,” he said. “I’m not surprised by the connection you feel to her. Your gift is already proof of your strong bond. You’ve always been one of her favorites.”

“It doesn’t feel like that now,” Junmyeon said. “I feel like she’s toying with me.”

“How so?”

Junmyeon hadn’t planned on talking to anyone about this, especially not Sewoo. He knew he would sound insane. People had vivid dreams all the time. They didn’t mean anything. He needed to stop reading so much into it.

“Do you know the story of the Moon Goddess’ first love?” Junmyeon asked. “She was lonely, living in the sky by herself, so she befriended a wolf. She gave him the ability to transform into a human and she gave him gifts, but he never loved her back.”

“I think everyone knows that story,” Sewoo said. “Why do you ask?”

“It’s what I keep dreaming about,” Junmyeon said. “The same thing, over and over again. What is she trying to tell me?”

“I’m not sure,” Sewoo said. “I do know that you should get back to bed though. You look exhausted, Junmyeon.”

“I feel fine.”

Just as he spoke the words, he yawned. Junmyeon clamped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed, but Sewoo laughed like he found it amusing.

“Minho,” Sewoo said. “Escort him back home, please. He needs his rest.”

“Yes, Head Alpha,” Minho said, bowing to him.

Sewoo helped Junmyeon to his feet and then walked him down the temple steps to where Minho was waiting for him.

“Get some sleep, Junmyeon,” Sewoo said. “Your autumn heat will be arriving soon, won’t it? You shouldn’t be out so late at night in your condition.”

It was difficult for Junmyeon to think of an argument against that. He hadn’t been that tired before Sewoo arrived, but now he felt like he could barely keep his balance. Minho held on to him so that he wouldn’t fall over.

“Do I have to carry you?” Minho asked as they walked past the temple’s gates.

“No,” Junmyeon said. He almost tripped over his own feet, but Minho kept him upright. “Perhaps.”

“I’m assuming I’m taking you straight home tonight,” Minho said. “No stopping at the nomad camp?”

“Not tonight,” Junmyeon said. Minho picked him up and he didn’t even put up a fight. “You can still visit Kibum though.”

“He would only get mad at me for showing up so late and interrupting his sleep.”

“That makes sense,” Junmyeon said. “I would be mad if someone woke me up, too.”

Minho gave him an annoyed look that Junmyeon wouldn’t fully comprehend the context of until the next morning.

☾✩☽

“You won’t have to suffer through this by yourself for much longer,” Seonok said, placing a cool, wet rag to his forehead. “Just this heat, then the one in winter, and that’s it. Sehun will take care of you for all of your heats after that.”

“Ahjumma,” Junmyeon said. “I just want to be alone.”

“I’m not leaving until you eat something,” she said.

“I’m not hungry.”

“That doesn’t matter,” she said. “You still need to eat.”

“You don’t have to do this anymore,” Junmyeon said. “I can take care of myself during my heat. I’m not a pup.”

“You’ll always be a pup to me,” Seonok said. She pinched his cheek. “Eat. Drink some water. Then I’ll go.”

Junmyeon groaned in annoyance, but still did as she said. His clothes were sticking to his skin because of sweat. All of his limbs felt heavy and weak. His desire for Yifan had never been stronger. He desperately wanted him there with him, but he knew he couldn’t ask for him. It didn’t matter how much his heat affected him. Junmyeon knew better than to speak Yifan’s name when he was in this state.

He took the cup Seonok offered to him, drinking the cool water greedily. It was a strange sensation, being in heat. He didn’t feel thirsty, but as soon as the water touched his tongue, it was like he couldn’t drink enough of it. The fresh fruit she had brought with her tasted ten times as sweet as it usually did. His senses were so heightened.

“There you go,” Seonok said, stroking his hair as he pushed the now half-empty plate away. “I’ll go now. Call if you need anything. I’ll just be in the other room.”

“I know,” Junmyeon said. She stood up and placed the plate, along with a water pitcher and cup up against the wall. It would be there in case he needed it. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for something I’ve been doing since you were young,” she said. “I’m always here for you.”

She left the room, leaving Junmyeon alone. As soon as the door slid shut, he grabbed his shirt and untied the front, letting the garment slip off his shoulders. The cool air touching his overheated skin made him let out a soft moan. Junmyeon pushed his pants down his legs as well and then tossed them aside. He lied on his back with his hand over his heart, feeling it rapidly beat in his chest.

His heat was never something that he enjoyed. It always made him feel so weak and helpless. His body would become heavy and only primal thoughts filled his mind. He wanted someone to touch him. Junmyeon wanted an alpha to come into his room, spread his legs apart, and have their way with him. He was wet and aching and his fingers never filled him in the way he wanted. His heats had become even worse after he had sex for the first time. Junmyeon knew what it felt like to be with an alpha. Nothing he could do to himself compared to the feeling of Yifan’s cock inside of him.

Even though his own touch couldn’t compete with Yifan’s, he still wouldn’t deprive himself of it. He reached down between his legs, running his fingers along the folds of his cunt. His fingertips slid easily across the skin, since he was so wet. He rubbed at his clit, instantly experiencing intense pleasure from the ministrations. His other hand went to his opening. Junmyeon pushed two fingers inside of himself and soon after added a third. It wasn’t enough; it would never be enough, but he still had to do it. If he lied there without touching himself, the pain would become even worse.

His first orgasm was easy enough to coax out of himself. He simply had to rub at his clit for a few seconds before his entire body trembled. Slick pooled under him, creating a damp spot on his bed. He didn’t care. New bedding would be brought to him after this wave. When he was younger, he had apologized profusely to Seonok and the other maids in the house for having to clean up after him. Now, he still apologized, but his shame and embarrassment didn’t exist anymore. A heat was natural for an omega. None of them thought he was disgusting for acting this way.

Junmyeon shut his eyes as he pushed a fourth finger inside of his cunt, trying to make himself feel as full as possible. He imagined that Yifan was there with him, hovering over his body and kissing down his neck.

“ _Baobei_ ,” the Yifan of his imagination whispered to him. “ _You look so beautiful._ ” Junmyeon fucked into himself as hard as he could with his fingers. His head tossed back and forth on the pillow. “ _My mate. My perfect mate._ ”

He continued to fuck himself and, in a heat-dazed moment, he contemplated trying to push all five of his fingers inside. Junmyeon whined at the thought, biting down on his lower lip.

“ _I want to breed you so badly,_ ” his imaginary Yifan continued. “ _I want to see you grow round with my pups. I want every alpha who looks at you to know that you’re mine. You belong to me and me alone._ ”

Junmyeon sobbed, covering his mouth with his free hand as the other continued to work. His mind was full of thoughts of Yifan. It was the only thing he could focus on. He thought about his rough hands and his broad frame and how his chapped lips felt against his skin. Junmyeon was so desperate for him. He wanted to walk into the woods, completely bare, and go to the nomad pack to present himself for Yifan. It was a ridiculous thought and he knew that just the idea of it would mortify him if he were in a more sober state, but for now he let his mind indulge in the fantasy.

“ _No one gets to touch you like this_ ,” Yifan said. “ _No alpha can see you in this state except for me. You’re mine and I’m yours. No one knows your body like I do. Only I can touch you. Only I know how to make you come undone._ ”

In his mind, Yifan was on top of him, fucking him open with his fingers, whispering filthy words in his ear. His attention was totally focused on Junmyeon. He was captivated by him and, even though Junmyeon was in a submissive position, the idea of it made Junmyeon feel powerful.

The pleasure he was feeling was starting to become more intense. Sweat had completely soaked the blankets and bedding underneath him. The sound of his fingers, plunging inside of his cunt, over and over again, filled the room with obscene, wet noises. He had enough sense to stop himself from saying Yifan’s name out loud, but moans and gasps and pleads for _more_ still escaped him.

Junmyeon kept picturing Yifan in his mind. His eyes were tightly shut and he could perfectly imagine him in the room with him. Yifan’s presence felt so real. It was like he could sense him through some kind of bond, like a bond that actual mated couples felt.

At the same exact moment his orgasm crashed through him, the vision of Yifan flickered. It was like his mind couldn’t picture him anymore. Instead, he saw the man from his dreams. The tall man with broad shoulders and a charismatic smile and a strong jawline.

“I found you,” the man’s voice said in the back of Junmyeon’s head. It was so clear, unlike the fuzzy voice of his fantasy Yifan. “I’ve been looking for you, Yuwol.”

Junmyeon sat up, looking around his room. He moved his head so quickly that he felt a twinge in his neck, one that made him wince in discomfort. No one was in the room with him. Yifan wasn’t there and neither was the man from his dreams.

His chest was heaving, taking in air rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He was still in heat, but a cold chill ran down his spine. Junmyeon felt like he was being watched. He didn’t know how that was possible though. No one was with him.

☾✩☽

“You look terrible,” Jeongja said. “I know your heat ended a few days ago, but that’s no excuse for the state you’re in.”

“What state am I in exactly, Eomeoni?” Junmyeon asked.

His hanbok didn’t have a single wrinkle or crease. He had bathed last night so he smelled fresh and clean. His hair was perfectly styled and in place.

“You have dark circles under your eyes,” she said. “Seonok told me that you slept for 14 hours straight after your heat ended. You look so tired though.”

“I’m sorry that I can’t change the appearance of the skin under my eyes, Eomeoni,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll work hard to master that skill in the future.”

“Stop it,” she said. “You know I hate it when you talk back to me.” She took a sip from her tea cup. “How is Jongin? Has he found an appropriate alpha yet?”

“He isn’t looking for an alpha,” Junmyeon said. “You know he only wants Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol is as good as dead,” she said, drinking from her cup once more. “Jongin is so beautiful. It’s in his best interests to get mated soon. For his protection.”

“Don’t talk about Chanyeol that way,” Junmyeon said. “You know he’s one of my closest friends. And how would getting mated protect–”

“Where is that girl? Am I meant to serve myself?” Jeongja looked at the now empty cup in her hand and then at the steaming pot in the middle of the table.

“I can pour tea for you,” Junmyeon said. He reached for the handle of the pot, but she slapped his hand away.

“Don’t you dare,” she said. “Don’t lower yourself to a servant.” She cleared her throat before shouting, “Girl! Come back here!”

The door to his mother’s room slid open and the young omega who had brought them the pot of tea and plate of persimmons entered. She bowed to Junmyeon’s mother, keeping her eyes on the floor.

“Pour my tea,” Jeongja said.

“Yes, Head Omega,” she said.

Jeongja watched as the girl grabbed the teapot. Her eyes were sharp, like she was waiting for the girl to make a mistake so that she could scold her.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?” Jeongja asked. “Did my head maid hire you recently?”

“Yes,” she said. “Just last week. She introduced me to you. My name is Park Sooyoung.”

“I don’t care what your name is,” Jeongja said. She then laughed. It sounded almost like a shriek. “Look at me, let me see you.”

Junmyeon looked at Sooyoung’s hands that were in her lap. They clenched tightly and twitched, like she was nervous. She raised her head, but her eyes remained focused on the floor.

“Well, aren’t you pretty?” Jeongja said. “How old are you?”

“Seventeen,” she said.

“Only a year away from mating age,” Jeongja said. “Why are you working as a servant instead of meeting with prospective alphas? I’m sure a pretty omega like you has gotten plenty of offers from wealthy alphas. Your parents are doing you a disservice by making you work here.”

“I… I was engaged before,” Sooyoung said.

“What happened?”

“He died,” Sooyoung said. “He was… his name was Kim Mangyu. He guarded the library, but then–”

“The fire,” Jeongja said, cutting her off. She shifted in her seat, like just the mention of it made her uncomfortable. “I remember. Well, it’s a shame that he died, but you were only engaged to him. That shouldn’t stop other alphas from courting you. Why have your parents sent you to work here?”

“They didn’t,” Sooyoung said. “I found this job on my own. I needed a job that would provide a room for me.”

“A room?” Jeongja said. “Nothing you’ve said to me has made any sense. You should be living at the boardinghouse in town. At least until you’re 18.” She picked up a slice of persimmon and ate it. A drop of juice travelled down her chin, but she didn’t wipe it away. “Explain your situation to me. I feel like we’re playing a guessing game and I’m tired of it.”

Sooyoung looked down at her lap again, her head hanging forward. Junmyeon had to admit that he was curious as well, but Sooyoung was clearly uncomfortable with the attention.

“Let her go back to her work, Eomeoni,” Junmyeon said. “I’m sure she’s very busy.”

“Her job is to attend to my needs,” Jeongja said. “Right now, she needs to satisfy my curiosity.”

“My parents took my name off of the family registrar,” Sooyoung said quickly. It was like she wanted to get this over with quickly. “The boardinghouse won’t let me live there anymore. I can’t attend classes either.”

“What did you do?” Junmyeon’s mother asked. “What horrible thing did you do, you stupid little girl?”

“Eomeoni, stop–”

“Tell me or I’ll kick you out just like your parents did,” Jeongja said. She sounded like she was holding back laughter.

“I… I was with an unmated alpha, alone,” Sooyoung said.

“And what were you and this alpha doing?”

“Leave her alone.”

“I want to know,” Jeongja said, roughly grabbing Sooyoung’s chin. “Tell me right now.”

“We – We…” Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

“Go outside,” Junmyeon said to Sooyoung.

“I’m not done talking to her, Junmyeon,” Jeongja said.

“Yes, you are.”

He grabbed his mother’s wrist, pulling her hand away so that she let go of Sooyoung’s chin. Sooyoung left the room without any more prompting from Junmyeon. His mother looked furious.

“How dare you give her a command like that,” she said. “I am your mother. If I want to entertain myself by playing with that girl, then you will let me.”

“Are you forgetting, Eomeoni?” Junmyeon said. “I’m the head omega of this pack, not you. You don’t hold that position any longer. It doesn’t matter that you’re mated to Sewoo. I’m meant to lead this pack.”

“You’re not going to lead anything,” she said. “Sehun will be the leader.”

“That doesn’t matter right now,” Junmyeon said. “None of that matters. What matters is the monster you’ve become. Sooyoung didn’t do anything wrong. You just wanted to play with her like she was a toy. She’s a human being. She deserves respect.”

“Respect?” Jeongja said. “You’re giving me a lecture about respect? You’ve never respected me.”

“That’s because you’ve never earned it.”

Junmyeon stood up, looking down at his mother. From this angle she looked just as pathetic as she acted. She was small and dressed in expensive, gaudy silk. Her beautiful face was now ugly, contorted with rage.

He left the room without another glance in her direction. Outside in the hall was Sooyoung. Her arms were wrapped around her middle and she was biting her lip, like she was trying not to make too much noise while she cried. Junmyeon approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon said. “You don’t have to keep working here. You don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

It took a few moments and a couple of deep breaths before she could respond to him. “I can’t leave. Nowhere else will take me in.”

“I’ll take you in,” Junmyeon said. “You can work in my home. I’ll provide you with a place to stay as well. Go there and ask for Seonok, tell her that I sent you.”

“Really?” she asked. “You’ll let me work for you?”

“Yes,” he said. “Go on. You don’t have to stay here any longer.”

Sooyoung bowed to him and gave her thanks before leaving. He watched her go, thinking of how Seonok was going to be upset with him for giving someone a job without consulting her first. Truthfully, they didn’t have a space open at the house. Junmyeon imagined that Seonok would be able to create a new job for her though.

After taking a few steps toward the front door, Junmyeon suddenly felt weak. His vision blurred and his body became heavy. He was exhausted. His mother always tired him out. That had to be the reason.

Outside the house, Minho was waiting for him, but he wasn’t alone. He was talking to Yifan.

“That didn’t take long,” Minho said. “Usually you’re in there for at least another hour.”

“I cut the meeting short today,” Junmyeon said.

He took a step forward, but he lost his footing. Yifan caught him before he could fall, his warm hands so strong and so familiar as they held him. Junmyeon was tempted to sink into his embrace, but he stopped himself. That wouldn’t be very smart.

“Are you all right?” Yifan asked.

“I’m fine,” Junmyeon said, standing up straight again. Yifan kept a hand on his shoulder though to keep him steady. “I’m just a little tired. My heat ended recently. I still have some recovery to do, I suppose.”

“You should go home and rest,” Yifan said. “I can walk with you.”

“Aren’t you here to see Head Alpha Sewoo?” Minho asked. “You shouldn’t keep him waiting.”

“I don’t mind making him wait,” Yifan said, giving him a knowing look.

Minho was one of the few people who knew about Junmyeon’s relationship with Yifan. He knew that Yifan wanted to make sure Junmyeon got home safely because he was worried. And that worry went much deeper than something between two allies or friends.

“Fine,” Minho said. “Keep your hands to yourself though. I’ll be keeping my eyes on you, Wu Yifan.”

“That’s to be expected,” Yifan said.

As they walked to the house, Junmyeon felt his feet get heavier with every step he took. It was a bizarre feeling, being so tired. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling this way. His heat had never made him this exhausted.

“Why did you even leave the house if you were feeling like this?” Yifan asked. “You should have stayed in bed.”

“I felt fine this morning,” Junmyeon said. He was speaking slower than he usually did. “This just… happened all of a sudden.”

They arrived back home where Seonok was talking to Sooyoung in the main room. Her face was still red from crying, but she seemed to have calmed down. When the three of them walked in, Seonok started to shout.

“What are you two doing in here?” she said, getting to her feet. “This is no place for two alphas. Why – Junmyeon! Junmyeon, what happened?”

“He’s about to pass out, Ahjumma,” Minho said. “His heat really exhausted him this time around. I’m going to carry him to his bedroom.”

Before Seonok could protest, Minho picked Junmyeon up and carried him to his room. Yifan followed them, despite Seonok telling him that he should leave. Once they were in Junmyeon’s room, Minho carefully lowered him on to his bed before taking his shoes off. Yifan knelt down next to him and Junmyeon couldn’t help but look up at him. Warmth settled in his chest.

“I love you,” Junmyeon said, smiling up at him.

“Don’t say that,” Yifan said. “Not here. I have to go.”

“No,” Junmyeon said. “Stay with me.”

“I can’t,” Yifan said. “Come find me after you’ve gotten some rest.”

He cupped Junmyeon’s cheek for only a single second, before he stood up and left. Seonok bumped into him in the doorway. She took Yifan’s spot on the floor next to Junmyeon. One of her hands rested on his forehead.

“You’re not warm,” she said. “Do you feel sick?”

“No,” Junmyeon said. “Just tired.”

“Then you should sleep,” Seonok said. “Minho, thank you for your help, but it’s time for you to go.”

Junmyeon let his eyes slide shut. He was about to drift off to sleep, when he remembered that Seonok was the one who told him countless stories about the Moon Goddess when he was younger.

“Ahjumma,” he said. “Who’s Yuwol?”

“Yuwol?” Seonok said. “That’s the name of the Moon Goddess. Only in a few versions of the stories though. In most of them, she doesn’t have a name.”

That made sense. Junmyeon nodded his head, satisfied with this answer.

“What about the Sun God?”

“I’m less familiar with stories about him,” she said. “I have heard his name before though. Oh, let me think.” His eyes were still closed, but he could picture her tapping her finger against her lips as she thought. “Siwon. I think that’s right. Why do you ask?”

Siwon. That name meant nothing to him, but it was nice to finally have a name to match with the face he kept seeing.

“Ahjumma.”

“Yes?”

“I want Yifan.”

Seonok sighed and Junmyeon felt her hand stroking his hair. “I know you do. Now, get some sleep.”

Junmyeon didn’t even fully register her response. He easily fell into a deep sleep. A sleep that was filled with dreams that felt less like dreams, and more like he was watching someone else’s memories.


	29. Chapter 29

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae said. “We should stop now.”

“Why?”

“Well, because, uh…”

It seemed that he couldn’t think of a good enough reason to stop. Baekhyun was perfectly fine with his lack of response. He connected their lips once more, pulling Jongdae on top of him so that their chests were pressed together. Baekhyun could feel Jongdae’s cock through his pants, hot and hard and clearly aroused. He didn’t want them to stop this time. He was tired of Jongdae coming up with an excuse whenever they got this close.

“I want this,” Baekhyun said. “I want you. You don’t have to be so hesitant.”

“I’m not trying to be hesitant,” Jongdae said. “I don’t want to be, but… Shouldn’t we wait? We’re not mated. I-I could mate with you tonight, if that’s what you want, but mating with a beta is different from mating with an alpha and it won’t be–”

“I love you,” Baekhyun said. “You can be so stupid though.”

“And you are so rude,” Jongdae said. “I’m just trying to make sure you want this.”

“Have I not made myself clear?”

“Of course you have,” Jongdae said. “I just want to be completely–”

Baekhyun took Jongdae’s face into his hands, squeezing slightly so that his lips were pursed and he couldn’t continue babbling. Talking in circles was one of Jongdae’s hobbies. Sometimes, Baekhyun found it cute, but tonight he found it annoying.

“I’m ready,” Baekhyun said. “I want to be with you like this. And no, we don’t have to mate tonight. That can wait until later. Right now, I just want to feel you. Aejung managed to get the other omegas out of the tent for the night. We have all this space just for us.” He let his hands fall from Jongdae’s face to his shoulders. “I don’t want to go to sleep tonight without knowing how your knot feels inside of me.”

“ _Baekhyun_.”

“Don’t look so scandalized,” Baekhyun said, hitting his shoulder. “I want you and I’m tired of waiting. At first, I was flattered by how you wanted to court me. The gifts were nice. I liked that you took your time, but I think it’s time we moved past that.” He lifted his legs up and circled them around Jongdae’s waist, locking him in place so that he couldn’t move. “Don’t you want me, too?”

“How is that even a question that you need to ask?” Jongdae said. “I want you so badly, Baekhyun.”

“Then stop worrying so much.”

That seemed to work. Jongdae leaned down again, kissing him and resting his weight on top of Baekhyun. Despite the snow outside and the cold winter air, Baekhyun felt completely warm in Jongdae’s embrace. Their kisses became more and more passionate as time went on. Finally, Baekhyun felt like they were making some kind of progress.

After their kiss last summer, they had been moving at a snail’s pace together. Jongdae was a gentleman and wanted to approach their relationship in a proper way. He wanted to buy Baekhyun gifts and prove that he could provide for him. Jongdae had never been a good hunter and usually avoiding going on hunting trips, but he attended each one since they got together. Most times he would only bring back small animals like squirrels and rabbits. Once he brought back a deer, he proudly gave it to Baekhyun, who then promptly told him to stop hunting. He had done enough. Baekhyun hadn’t fallen in love with him because of his hunting skills.

Jongdae was patient and kind. He respected Baekhyun’s boundaries and never pushed for anything. Baekhyun felt like he was doing most of the pushing. He loved how Jongdae was so considerate, but he couldn’t help but want more. Baekhyun almost wanted Jongdae to push for things that he wanted, instead of taking big steps back and letting Baekhyun make all the first moves.

He tilted his head back against his pillow, clutching the back of Jongdae’s shirt as he kissed down his neck. This was always as far as they got. Jongdae would be kissing him and holding him down and Baekhyun would be able to feel his erection pressed against him, and then Jongdae would make some excuse so that they could stop.

This time finally felt different. Jongdae was moving his hips slightly, rutting down against him. Baekhyun pressed his own hips up, trying to match what he was doing and gaining some more friction.

“I’m coming in!” Aejung yelled from outside the tent.

It was as if someone had poured cold water on both of them, instantly ruining the small amount of heat they had managed to create.

“Sorry,” she said as she entered the tent. Her hand was covering her eyes. “I’m really sorry, but it’s an emergency.”

“We’re still dressed,” Baekhyun said. He didn’t even try to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “You can look.”

Aejung slowly lowered her hand and then opened her eyes, one at a time, like she was still afraid to look. She winced when she looked at them and Baekhyun had a feeling it was because of his scowl, not their position.

“You know how Fenfang’s birthday was a few days ago?” Aejung said. “She turned 12?”

“I remember,” Baekhyun said.

“Her first heat just arrived,” Aejung said. “We need the tent.”

Baekhyun couldn’t even be mad that they were interrupted. An omega’s first heat was much more important that Baekhyun finally convincing Jongdae to have sex with him. He even felt a little selfish, having requested the tent for such a reason.

Jongdae didn’t even need any instruction from Baekhyun to get up and leave. He stood, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his and pulling him up to his feet as well. They were still both fully clothed, so not much else was needed for them to do. Their coats were on the ground next to the entrance and they grabbed them on their way out.

As soon as they were outside, a small group of omegas who had been waiting entered the tent. In the middle of them was a young girl whose face was bright red. She was shivering and needed help staying on her feet.

“Well, at least we gave up the tent for a noble cause,” Baekhyun said with a big sigh. “Do you think you can secure your tent for just the two of us?”

“Not tonight,” Jongdae said. “Zitao has a cold. I don’t think he’d appreciate being asked to leave.”

“We can always look for a bush to hide behind,” Baekhyun said. “Or go into the city and rent a room at a hotel.”

“We’re doing neither one of those things,” Jongdae said.

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m sorry I don’t want you to get frostbite,” Jongdae said. “Or have people listening to us through thin walls.”

“You make good points, but you’re still not fun.”

Jongdae smiled at him like he found Baekhyun to be incredibly precious and endearing. It was a smile that Baekhyun saw often and he didn’t think he would ever get tired of it. He wrapped one of his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him close until their chests were pressed together.

It was always a little funny to him, how Jongdae was nothing like the alphas he used to fantasize about. When he was young, he dreamed about an alpha who was much taller than him, with broad shoulders and a deep voice and who was masculinity personified. Baekhyun was slightly taller than Jongdae, so he couldn’t look up dreamily into his eyes like his child self always wanted to do. None of that mattered though. He didn’t love Jongdae for any superficial reason. Even if he did find him handsome, it wasn’t the only reason he loved him.

“We can make time again,” Jongdae said. “Tonight wasn’t our only chance to do it.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said. “I just felt like I finally had you. I don’t want us to get that close again, only for you to freeze or change your mind.”

“I just get nervous,” Jongdae said. “I can’t help it. You make me nervous.”

“Why?” Baekhyun asked. “Because I’m an omega? What I have isn’t, uh, any different from a female beta. I just go into heat every three months. You said you’ve been with a beta girl before.”

“I’ve kissed a beta girl,” Jongdae corrected. “I put my hand on her chest over her clothes. It lasted for maybe five minutes. I don’t have any experience when it comes to… _this._ I just… I want your first time to be good.”

“It’ll be your first time, too.”

“Yes, but I could hurt you and I–”

“You would never hurt me.”

“Of course I would never do it on purpose, but–”

“Why are you two standing out in the cold?”

Baekhyun had never been so relieved to hear Minseok’s voice. The two had a bad habit of talking in circles when they disagreed. Having someone interrupt them was always a good way to get them to stop.

“We’re just talking,” Jongdae said. He took a step back from Baekhyun, like he didn’t want Minseok to look at them while they were embracing. Their relationship wasn’t a secret. Everyone in their pack knew they were together. Jongdae always kept his distance from Baekhyun when Minseok was around though. “It’s time to go to bed though, isn’t it?”

“It is late,” Minseok agreed.

“I’m not that tired,” Baekhyun said. “I think I might go on a walk.”

“That sounds nice,” Jongdae said. “I’ll go with you.”

“Actually, Jongdae,” Minseok said, “I need to talk to you about something. Alone, preferably.”

“Oh,” Jongdae said. He quickly looked back and forth between Minseok and Baekhyun. “But, Baekhyun–”

“I can take a walk by myself,” Baekhyun said. “Go on. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You really shouldn’t go by yourself though,” Jongdae said. “It’s late at night and we’re in the middle of the woods and you don’t know the area well and–”

“I’ll be fine,” Baekhyun said. “I can scream very loudly, if I need help. I can also do this.” He held his hand up into the sky. A ball of light burst out of his palm, shining through the treetops and creating a signal. Jongdae didn’t seem convinced though. “I’ll ask Lu Han to go with me.”

“All right then,” Jongdae said. “I’ll see you for breakfast.”

Baekhyun leaned forward, kissing him softly before he could leave with Minseok. Jongdae’s cheeks, that were already red from the cold, turned an even darker shade. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile.

“Goodnight,” he said before looking at Minseok. “Goodnight, hyung.”

He turned around, holding onto his coat tightly as he made his way to the center of camp. It was late, but a few people were still awake. Yifan looked like he was trapped in a conversation with some of the pack’s older members. It was a scene that Baekhyun was used to seeing lately. They all wanted Yifan to find a mate and start having children, so that he could have an heir. Plenty of the elders wanted him to choose Aejung, but Yifan wouldn’t budge. He insisted that he enjoyed being single, but Baekhyun knew that it was because of Junmyeon.

Sitting close to the fire was Lu Han who was talking to one of the female betas in their pack. She was young and pretty and had only come of age last year. Like most of the girls in their pack, she was infatuated with Lu Han. Usually, he ignored the attention, but he seemed to be genuinely happy, talking to her. Baekhyun didn’t want to interrupt them, so he walked past the fire and to the edge of their camp.

They were back in the capital. Their camp was set up in the woods close to the city. If he walked for about 15 minutes, he could hear the bustling sounds of the people who lived there. Even late at night in the middle of winter, the city was always busy. Baekhyun decided to go on a walk by himself. He wouldn’t stray too far from camp and would make sure he could still see the smoke from their fire.

As he walked, he thought of Jongdae and his relationship with Minseok. He knew that Jongdae was still in love with him. It was something that had been confirmed by Jongdae himself. Baekhyun wasn’t angry about it either. Those two had been together since they were children and Jongdae’s love for Minseok had developed and grown over years. It was something that Baekhyun couldn’t compete with. Besides, he was the one who was with Jongdae. Minseok wasn’t interested in him, so it wasn’t like Baekhyun was competing with anyone. Jongdae loved him. He didn’t have to worry.

His feet made crunching sounds as he walked through the snow. It went up to his ankles and covered the branches of the tall, bare trees around him. He could see his breath in white puffs. Baekhyun held his palm in front of him, creating a ball of light that would help him see as he got farther from their camp. The forest was so quiet at night. To most people, it was an eerie atmosphere, but Baekhyun found it strangely comforting.

“What are you going to do?”

The voice was soft and faraway, but Baekhyun could still hear it. He instantly recognized it as Minseok’s. He knew he should walk back to camp to give them some privacy, but Baekhyun had always been too curious for his own good. Without thinking, he walked toward the sound of the voice.

“Yifan has secured land for the pack in China,” Minseok’s voice said. “The pack is moving back there this fall. Are you going to come?”

“I… I don’t know,” Jongdae said. “I’ll have to ask Baekhyun.”

“Why?” Minseok said. “You don’t need his permission.”

“Yes, I do,” Jongdae said. “I love him. We’re together. I don’t want to make a major decision like that without consulting with him first.”

“You know it won’t even be a discussion,” Minseok said. “This pack has never been a permanent home for him. He won’t leave Korea.”

“Then I won’t leave Korea either,” Jongdae said. “I want to stay with him.”

Nothing about the conversation was surprising to Baekhyun. He had known for a while that the nomad pack wanted to return to China and have their own land. It didn’t surprise him that Jongdae wanted to stay with him either.

“What if I go?” Minseok asked. “If I go to China, will you come with me if I ask? Before you mate with Baekhyun?”

“Hyung, you’ve never shown any interest in moving to China,” Jongdae said. “We’ve always talked about getting our own place in Hanseong or settling in Busan once we left the pack. Have you changed your mind?”

“No,” Minseok said. He sounded confused and disappointed all at once. Baekhyun wanted to continue walking so that he could see his expression, but he didn’t want to be caught. “I do want to stay in Korea, but… everything’s different now. You have Baekhyun and I’m happy for you. He’s funny and beautiful and he clearly loves you. I just… I don’t want to get in your way.”

“That could never happen,” Jongdae said. “We’ve been together for so long, hyung. You’re my family. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“I feel the same way,” Minseok said. “I hope Baekhyun doesn’t get annoyed with me though. The three of us are going to be stuck with each other after we part with the pack.”

“It might be four of us,” Jongdae said. “Aejung is also Korean.”

“She is, but I don’t think she’ll want to stay,” Minseok said. “You’ve seen the way she looks at Yifan. She’ll follow him anywhere.”

“That’s true.”

The two laughed. It was a warm and friendly sound and Baekhyun was relieved. He never wanted them to fight over him. It was a strange feeling that he couldn’t quite put into words. Baekhyun had always liked Minseok. They didn’t get along instantly like him and Jongdae, but they were still kind to each other. Minseok helped him when he was in need and Baekhyun was grateful to him.

He looked toward the camp’s fire and decided to head back. It was best for him to return before Minseok and Jongdae. He would go to bed and in the morning he could tell them that he never went for a walk if they had questions about where he went.

Baekhyun took a few steps forward. Snow was falling again from the sky. He stopped to look up at it when a gloved hand was clamped over his mouth. The scent of a familiar alpha filled his nose and he tried to run away, but the alpha held on to him tightly.

“ ** _Go to sleep_** ,” Moonsik commanded.

☾✩☽

When he woke up, Baekhyun was disorientated and exhausted. His limbs felt heavy and his eyelids refused to open right away. Rough rope tied his hands behind his back. He was on a wooden floor and he could hear the crackling of a fire. Once he focused his hearing even more, Baekhyun could make out a conversation.

“Take him back, Moonsik,” a voice he didn’t recognize said. It belonged to a man, but that was all Baekhyun could discern from it. “You’ve gone too far.”

“You told me that he could join our pack if he came to us,” Moonsik said. “He’s here now. Let him into our pack. Let me mate with him.”

“This isn’t what I meant,” the man said. “I told you I would accept him if he _willingly_ came to you. You took him by force.”

“Because he has done nothing but embarrass me,” Moonsik said. “Back in our village, I courted him the right way. I confessed my love to him. I gave him gifts. I was patient. I did everything right and he still refused me.” Baekhyun then heard a deep, guttural growl. “Now, he stinks of a beta. He wouldn’t let me put a finger on him, but he’s allowed a beta to defile him.”

“That’s his choice,” the man said. His voice was steady and calm, like he was speaking to a small child and not a grown man. “Take him back to his camp. Let him go. I tried to set you up with Aejung. She was a sweet, beautiful girl.”

“She was infertile,” Moonsik said. “A kisaeng as well. You might as well have given me a whore for a mate.”

There was a sharp slap. It startled Baekhyun so much that his eyes opened in surprise. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out his surroundings somewhat. He was in a small room with a fireplace and a chair, but nothing else. The door to the room was cracked open. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. Moonsik was standing outside the door with a tall, handsome alpha who looked like he was in his early 30s.

The alpha had a hand against Moonsik’s cheek, like he was checking to see the damage from the slap he had delivered.

“I don’t like doing that,” he said. “I have to bring you back to your senses somehow though.” He sighed and once again, Baekhyun got the feeling that the man was chiding a child. “I took you in when you were wandering the streets. I clothed you and gave you food and a warm bed. I gave you a place in my pack because I thought I could help you. You’ve done nothing but disobey me though.” He now cupped Moonsik’s face in his hands, gently and tenderly. “I sent you to Aejung and you refused to treat her properly. I told you not to pursue this omega, and yet you brought him here against his will.”

“I’m grateful for what you’ve done for me,” Moonsik said. He was facing the other alpha, but his eyes were looking past him, unseeing. Baekhyun felt a strange pang of guilt. He really had taken Moonsik’s sight. “I can convince Baekhyun to stay. I’ll be a good mate to him.”

“No,” the man said. “Take him back. You’ll have nothing to do with him anymore. I’ve told you so many times that omegas are precious. They’re the most beloved by the Moon Goddess. You must treat them with respect.”

Moonsik snorted, apparently finding this man’s statement amusing.

“Why do you care about the Moon Goddess?” he asked. “You’re a god, aren’t you? You should make your own rules.”

“I’ve made plenty of rules on my own,” the man said. “One of them is to protect omegas. Baekhyun isn’t safe with you, so you’ll take him home.”

Baekhyun was suddenly lost. He had been following their conversation easily enough before the mention of the Moon Goddess. This man was the head alpha of Moonsik’s new pack. He had taken him in and tried to set him up with Aejung, but it hadn’t worked. Apparently, Baekhyun had been the topic of some of their previous conversations, since this head alpha didn’t seem surprised by Moonsik’s obsession with him.

What confused him was Moonsik calling the man a god. He could mean it in a figurative sense. The head alpha could be a godly figure in some packs. Baekhyun didn’t think that was what he meant though.

“He’s awake,” the man said. “Untie him, apologize, and escort him back to his camp.”

“ ** _Don’t tell me what to do_**.”

Moonsik’s tone was that of an alpha’s command. It sent a chill down Baekhyun’s spine, but it wasn’t directed at him, so he wasn’t affected by it. He couldn’t understand why Moonsik would try to command another alpha though. An alpha’s command only worked on omegas.

“Your gift of persuasion might work on betas and other alphas,” the man said, “but it won’t work on me. Do as I say. Take Baekhyun home.”

The door to the room was suddenly flung completely open. Moonsik stood in the doorway, his hands in fists and his face contorted in anger. He inhaled deeply, most likely taking in Baekhyun’s scent so that he could locate him. A wolf losing their sight was a hindrance, but it seemed to have only made his other senses stronger.

“Get up,” Moonsik said, reaching down and pulling on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He slowly got to his feet. His legs were still feeling heavy, so he was a bit unsteady. “Turn around.”

“I…” Baekhyun started. His mouth was dry and he was finding it difficult to speak properly. “I don’t want… to show my back to you.”

It was the wrong thing to say. Moonsik snarled and his grip on Baekhyun’s shoulder tightened. He turned Baekhyun around himself. His hands slid down his arms until he grabbed his wrists that were tied. A knife sawed through the rope, nicking his skin and making Baekhyun quickly pull his hands away. There was a small cut on his wrist. He pulled the sleeve of his coat down, applying pressure with the fabric.

“Let’s go,” Moonsik said.

“Really?” Baekhyun asked. “You’re just going to let me go?”

“You heard my head alpha,” Moonsik said. “I have to take you home.”

He grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled him out of the room. In the hall, the alpha was waiting for them. His lips were formed into a kind smile and from this close, Baekhyun could take in how handsome he really was.

“I’m sorry about this,” he said. “I’ve tried to teach Moonsik my ways so many times, but he never seems to learn. This will be the last time you see him.”

“I hope you’re right,” Baekhyun said. “If… If you really are just letting me go, I don’t need him to escort me. I can return to my pack on my own.”

“I don’t like the idea of an omega being alone so late at night,” the man said. “Let Moonsik protect you.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of that statement. There was no way the man who had done nothing but torture him for years would protect him.

“I know that sounds strange,” the man said. “My gift is to look into the future. By the time the sun rises, you’ll be safe with those you love and Moonsik won’t cause me any more problems.”

“That sounds very nice,” Baekhyun said. “I can’t believe you though.”

“I know you can’t,” he said. “You’ll see soon enough that I’m right.”

Moonsik pulled him away from the man, leading him through the small house until they reached the main entrance. The man followed them and stood by the door as Moonsik walked outside into the winter night.

“Baekhyun,” the man said to him. “My name is Choi Siwon. The next time you see Junmyeon, tell him that I’ll be visiting him very soon.”

He didn’t have the chance to ask how Siwon knew Junmyeon, because Moonsik picked him up over his shoulder and carried him away.

The house they had been in was in the middle of the forest. There weren’t any other buildings around. Even if Baekhyun managed to free himself from Moonsik’s hold, he wouldn’t know where to run for help. He didn’t trust Siwon at all, so going back to him wasn’t an option.

Moonsik seemed to know where he was going. He walked without hesitation, navigating the forest easily, despite his blindness.

“Siwon’s visions are always right,” Moonsik said. “I know he’s right about tonight, too. I will return you to your pack and I won’t return to Siwon, so he won’t have to deal with me any longer.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked. “He’s your head alpha, isn’t he?”

“Not anymore,” Moonsik said. “I’m leaving. I’m going to join your pack instead.”

“No, you’re not,” Baekhyun said. “No one will accept you there. My pack won’t want you.”

“Yes, they will,” Moonsik said. “I should have done this a long time ago. I’ll mate with you, so they’ll have to let me into your pack.”

Baekhyun’s blood ran cold at his statement. He tried to wriggle out of Moonsik’s grasp, but he was too strong. His arm kept him in place over his shoulder. Baekhyun could barely move.

“You don’t have to do this,” Baekhyun said. “You know that I don’t like you. I’ll never love you. You should find an omega who wants to be with you. Being with me will make you miserable.”

“Shut up,” Moonsik said. “You’re the only omega I want. You’re the one I’ve always wanted. During every single one of my ruts, I can only be satisfied by the thought of you. I’ve mounted so many other omegas, imagining they were you instead. I can’t wait to finally claim you.”

“I won’t let you,” Baekhyun said. “I won’t consent to–”

“I don’t need your consent,” Moonsik said.

“Baekhyun!”

The sound of someone calling his name sent a mix of emotions through him. He was relieved, especially since the voice belonged to Minseok. They were looking for him. That relief was soon overcome by terror though. Moonsik was violent and unhinged. He didn’t want anyone he cared about to get hurt because of him.

“Just let me go,” Baekhyun said. “If you mate with me, you’ll regret it. You know you will, Moonsik.”

“Baekhyun!”

“Someone’s looking for you,” Moonsik said. He stopped walking and Baekhyun could hear him breathe in. “Let’s go see who it is.”

“Baekhyun!” That voice belonged to Jongdae.

“No,” Baekhyun said. “No, just let go of me. You don’t need to be near anyone from my pack. You don’t even know any of them. They haven’t wronged you in any way. Just – Just let me go to them myself.”

Moonsik started to walk in the direction of Minseok and Jongdae, who were both still calling his name. Baekhyun pounded his fists against Moonsik’s back, but it had no effect. He continued walking.

“Smells like two betas,” Moonsik said. “One, I don’t recognize, but the other one… The other one smells like the beta who covered you in his scent. I should teach him a lesson, shouldn’t I? No beta is allowed to touch what’s mine.”

“I’ll mate with you,” Baekhyun said. “I’ll do it willingly. Please, don’t–”

“ ** _Shut up_**.”

The effect of the command was instant. He couldn’t form words anymore. His mouth was sealed shut and he couldn’t speak. Baekhyun continued to move as much as he could, but Moonsik didn’t stop walking toward Minseok and Jongdae’s voices.

“He probably just got lost on his walk,” Minseok said.

“Baekhyun knows better than to wander so far away though,” Jongdae said. “Something’s wrong, hyung. I know I smelled an unknown alpha around our camp. I think someone…”

His voice was so clear that Baekhyun knew they were in sight now. Moonsik lifted him off of his shoulder and dropped Baekhyun onto the ground. He was tall, so the drop was enough to be painful.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Moonsik asked.

“What–” It was the only word Minseok had time to say.

“ ** _Stop talking_** ,” Moonsik commanded. “ ** _Don’t approach us. Don’t use your gifts. Stay perfectly still_**.”

Minseok and Jongdae both did as he commanded. Their bodies were paralyzed, but their eyes were full of terror. Baekhyun could hardly believe it. He had never known what Moonsik’s gift was, so learning that it was something like this was terrifying.

“I planned on mating you in front of your entire pack,” Moonsik said, dropping to his knees. He reached out in front of him, grasping at different parts of Baekhyun’s body until he reached the tie of his coat. “This will do though. I want the pathetic beta who put his hands on you to see this.”

He ripped open Baekhyun’s coat and then grabbed his shirt to rip that as well. “News travels fast in the capital. I heard that Park Chanyeol is practically dead. My father did it, apparently. My father never liked me, but I suppose even he understands the importance of blood.”

Baekhyun could barely register what he was saying. His mind was trying to come up with a way to get out of this. He couldn’t yell for help. Moonsik’s command was still in effect, so he couldn’t speak. His gift was useless. It wasn’t like he could blind Moonsik again. Creating a signal of light might work, but he didn’t know if it would do any good. He couldn’t hear anyone else around them. Minseok and Jongdae seemed to be the only two pack members who had been looking for him in this part of the woods. Moonsik was so much stronger than him. Any physical attack would be useless.

The knife. Moonsik had cut the rope binding his hands with a knife. Baekhyun didn’t know if he still had it on him, but it was his only chance.

“He burned my face, leaving me scarred,” Moonsik said, continuing his rant about Chanyeol. “Now he’s as good as dead. Serves him right.” His hand came up to Baekhyun’s face, cupping it almost tenderly. “And you, you blinded me. You both made me into this monster, so you both have to pay. Chanyeol already has, so it’s your turn now.”

Moonsik was out of his mind. It was something Baekhyun had known for years, but he was grateful for it now. He must have thought that Baekhyun was so weak, that it wasn’t necessary to bind his hands again. Without giving it another thought, he took his only chance.

Baekhyun reached forward, grabbing Moonsik’s waist. He could feel the outline of the knife under his coat. Baekhyun reached inside and took the handle of it, just as Moonsik circled his hand around his wrist.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Moonsik said. “You can’t overpower me. You’re too–”

When Baekhyun and the other three omegas were younger, Dongil, their cook who had served in the military, had taught them self-defense. Baekhyun didn’t remember most of it since he had been young and stupid and didn’t think it was necessary, but one move always stayed in his mind.

Baekhyun brought his knee up, directly hitting Moonsik’s crotch with all the strength he could muster. His grip on Baekhyun’s wrist weakened enough for Baekhyun to take the knife and stab him in the stomach. Moonsik fell on to his back, panting heavily. He tried to grab the knife, but he couldn’t find it fast enough. Baekhyun pulled it out of his stomach, and stabbed him in the chest.

“I didn’t…” His words were returned to him. “I didn’t make you a monster, Moonsik. Neither did Chanyeol. Having a scar, being blind… those things don’t make you a monster. You’ve always been sick.” He stabbed him in the chest once more. Baekhyun started to sob. “You’re never going to hurt me again. You’re never… never–”

“Baekhyun, stop,” Jongdae said, pulling him into his arms. “Stop. He’s dead.” Baekhyun held on tightly to Jongdae’s shirt as he continued to cry. “It’s over. It’s all over. I’m here now.”

He felt a careful hand touch his back and he knew it belonged to Minseok. Baekhyun refused to look at the ground, not wanting to see what he had done. Instead, he focused on light filtering through the trees as the sun began to rise.


	30. Chapter 30

Kyungsoo paced back and forth in the hallway, passing by the door to Jongin’s room multiple times. They hadn’t truly spoken in months and Kyungsoo knew that apologizing was something he had to do. He had already done it once. Junmyeon made the two of them sit down and talk, but the conversation had been sharp and short and anything but genuine. Kyungsoo was usually too proud to be the first to apologize. This time was different though. He had to be the one to break this silence.

He stopped his pacing. It was early in the afternoon, so he knew that Jongin would be leaving to teach his dance lessons soon. Kyungsoo would only have, at the most, ten minutes to give his best apology. He knocked softly on the door and waited for Jongin to open it.

“What is it?” Jongin asked after he opened the door.

The bluntness of his question stung a bit, but Kyungsoo didn’t let that show.

“Can we talk?” Kyungsoo said. “I have some things I need to say.”

“What kind of things?” Jongin asked.

“Just… normal things,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin didn’t seem particularly intrigued, but he stepped to the side anyway, giving Kyungsoo room to walk in. They both sat down across from each other. Kyungsoo looked around the room. Most of Jongin’s belongings were completely missing or in a large crate that was pushed into the corner. It was like he was still getting ready to move into the house Chanyeol had built for him.

“So?” Jongin said. “What do you want to say?”

“Uh, right,” Kyungsoo said. He looked down at his hands that were in his lap before he decided against that. Making eye contact with Jongin was a much better way of showing that he was genuine. “I’m sorry, for what I said about Chanyeol.”

“For saying that I should just let him die?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said, wincing. “It was only because… No, that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter why I said it. I shouldn’t have said it and I didn’t even mean it. I was just upset and I wasn’t thinking clearly and… and I’m making excuses again. I just – I’m sorry, Jongin.”

It wasn’t a very good apology. Kyungsoo was starting to regret not writing it down and practicing it beforehand. He could have asked Junmyeon to help him. Junmyeon always seemed to know the right thing to say.

“Hyung,” Jongin said. “It’s all right. I… I said some things that night that I shouldn’t have said either. And I shouldn’t have slapped you.”

“No, you don’t have to apologize for hitting me,” Kyungsoo said. “I deserved that.”

“You didn’t deserve to hear the things I said about your relationship with Yixing though,” Jongin said. “I know how much you love him and how much he means to you. I shouldn’t have belittled that.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo said. “Well, I appreciate that and I’m sorry, again.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

The two then stared at each other, not saying anything more. Kyungsoo didn’t know what else to say. He wondered if Jongin wanted him to apologize for something else that he had done wrong that he wasn’t aware of. Just as he tried to think of whatever possible wrongs he still had to right, Jongin started to laugh.

“We’ve been acting really serious, huh?” Jongin said.

“It’s a serious topic,” Kyungsoo said.

“It is, but…” Jongin said. “I’ve missed you, hyung. I don’t like fighting with anyone, but especially not you.”

“I don’t like fighting with you either.”

Jongin leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo and pulling him into a hug. Usually, Kyungsoo would complain, but he had missed Jongin so much that he instantly returned the embrace. A weight that he had been carrying around for months was easily lifted off of his shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while. When Kyungsoo tried to pull away though, Jongin’s arms tightened around him.

“I don’t want you to put your happiness on hold for me,” Jongin said. “If you want to mate with Yixing, then do it. You don’t have to wait for me and Chanyeol. Be happy, hyung.”

“I am happy,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m very happy.”

“I know you are,” Jongin said, pulling back slightly so that he could look at him. “I know that you want to mate with Yixing though. You asked him to move here almost a year ago. I’m sure he expected you two to be mated by now.”

“He told me that he’s happy to wait.”

“Maybe that’s what he said, but I doubt it’s what he meant,” Jongin said. “I don’t think any alpha, even one as nice as Yixing, is ‘happy’ to wait this long. He’s just being patient to be respectful.”

Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was right. Yixing wasn’t an impatient person and he never made Kyungsoo feel pressured, but he could sense that Yixing didn’t want to wait any more. Kyungsoo didn’t either. He would be happy to mate with Yixing that night, but he held himself back because of Jongin.

“You two should go ahead and do it, if you’re ready,” Jongin said. “I know you don’t want a ceremony or for it to be a big deal. Stop worrying about me. Just because my life is paused, doesn’t mean you have to pause yours as well.”

“Jongin!” Seonok called from the hall. “You haven’t left yet? You’re going to be late for work!”

“I’m leaving now, Ahjumma!” Jongin said. “I should get going.”

They left the room. Seonok was waiting outside the door and once she saw them together, her hand went to her chest.

“You two are talking again?” she asked.

“Don’t act so surprised,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m sure you were eavesdropping.”

“Do Kyungsoo, don’t say that,” she said. “A proper lady never eavesdrops.” She smiled at them. “It does make me happy to see you two together like this again though.”

“Me too,” Jongin said. “Do you want to walk with me, hyung?”

“You’re not using your gift?”

“Not today.”

After letting Seonok bundle them up in thick, warm coats, they left the house. It was late winter, so while it was still cold outside, snow hadn’t fallen in weeks. The temperature was slowly getting warmer with each passing day.

A few guards stood outside their house. The one who Kyungsoo preferred, a beta whose mate had recently given birth, smiled when he saw them. He was always friendly and, even if he talked too much at times, Kyungsoo never felt like he saw the omegas as a hindrance.

“Off to work, Jongin-ssi?” he asked. “Are you walking again today?”

“I am,” Jongin said. “Can you escort me?”

“I’ll do it.”

Sehun walked up the steps to their home, waving at the guard to dismiss him. Kyungsoo was surprised to see him. His 20th birthday was only a month away. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Sehun away from his grandfather, preparing to take over the role of head alpha.

“Shouldn’t you be stuck in a meeting?” Jongin asked. “I rarely see you these days.”

“I managed to sneak away while the other council members ate lunch,” Sehun said. “I’ll walk with you to work.”

“You came all the way here just to walk with me?” Jongin asked.

“And because I haven’t talked to someone my age in weeks,” Sehun said. “The old men are killing me.”

Kyungsoo would usually tease Sehun for being so sensitive, especially now that he was practically pouting, telling Jongin that he wanted to spend time with him. He could see how tired Sehun was though. The next month was going to be so draining for him. Being able to see his friends, even for a short amount of time, was a break he desperately needed.

“Come on then,” Jongin said. “Kyungsoo-hyung is coming too.”

“Did you two finally make up?” Sehun asked.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, we did,” Kyungsoo said.

“It _is_ kind of my business though,” Sehun said. “Junmyeon-hyung has been really worried about you two.”

“Hyung talks to you about us?” Jongin asked.

“Sometimes,” Sehun said, shrugging his shoulders. “We talk about personal stuff. Not often; not as much as I’d like.”

Jongin exchanged a knowing glance with Kyungsoo. Not only was Sehun taking over as head alpha in a month, he was also becoming Junmyeon’s mate. Kyungsoo still wasn’t sure if it would actually happen. Junmyeon’s relationship with Yifan hadn’t ended or even slowed down. He didn’t know if Junmyeon would actually go through with mating Sehun or if he would run away. Truthfully, he didn’t know which one he wanted to happen. Kyungsoo didn’t want Junmyeon to leave, but he didn’t want him to be unhappy either. It was a tricky situation with no solution that left everyone happy.

At least Junmyeon was open to talking to Sehun about his personal life. The two had always been close, even if their closeness was only platonic from Junmyeon’s side.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just use your gift to travel to the boardinghouse,” Sehun said. “You would never be late that way. It’s so much faster too.”

“I like walking,” Jongin said. “I don’t want to become too reliant on my gift either. I want to be able to take my time and take in the world around me. If I used my gift to go everywhere, I’d miss so many things.”

“I guess,” Sehun said.

They continued their walk through town, waving to and greeting people who called out to them. Sehun was the one people spoke to the most. Preparations for his and Junmyeon’s mating ceremony were already starting. Excitement seemed to be building with every day. Appointing a new head alpha was a big deal, but Kyungsoo thought that everyone was mostly excited to see Junmyeon get mated. He was so beloved by their pack. The older residents had seen him grow up. Even Seonok was becoming more and more dramatic. Every morning she would put her hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders and just look at him, taking him in.

“It’s really happening, huh?” Sehun said after an older alpha deeply bowed to him out of respect. “I’m going to be the head alpha.”

“Is it just now sinking in?” Jongin asked. “You’ve been training for years.”

“That doesn’t make it any less scary,” Sehun said. “I don’t think I’m ready. I’ve never felt like a leader. Junmyeon-hyung should do it instead.”

“I don’t think it works that way,” Kyungsoo said. “Last time I checked, Junmyeon was an omega. He can’t be the head alpha.”

“I know that,” Sehun said. “I meant that the roles should be reversed. Junmyeon should lead as the head omega, and I’ll support him from the side.”

That actually didn’t sound like a terrible idea. Kyungsoo believed that Sehun would be a decent leader, but Junmyeon was definitely more suited to the role. The idea was too radical though. It would never be approved of by the council or even accepted by the members of their pack.

“You’re going to be a great head alpha, Sehun,” Jongin said.

“Thank you,” Sehun said.

Kyungsoo could tell that he wasn’t totally convinced though. He hoped his confidence would boost over the next month.

They stopped in front of the boardinghouse where Yerim was standing with Meigui. He was always surprised every time he saw Meigui. She was eight years-old now and so much bigger than she was when she first joined their pack.

“You’re late,” Yerim said. “Meigui was so worried that she suggested we wait for you out here.”

“I doubt she was worried,” Jongin said. “I’m always late.”

“You really should work on your punctuality,” Yerim said. She looked at Sehun, her eyes widening slightly. “I can’t remember the last time I saw you, oppa. How did you escape from the council?”

“I left while they took a break for lunch,” Sehun said.

“So, someone’s looking for you right now?” she asked.

“Most likely,” he said.

“Oh, it’s not likely,” Yerim said. “It’s a fact.”

She pointed to the street behind them and they all turned around to see a councilman hurriedly walking toward them. His face was scrunched up into a scowl and his hands were formed into fists at his sides.

“He might not be looking for me,” Sehun said.

“Alpha Sehun!” the councilman shouted at them. “Where have you been? We’re about to start the weekly agricultural meeting. I can’t believe you left and now I’ve found you with… _four_ unmated omegas.”

“I don’t think you need to add Meigui to the count,” Yerim said. “She’s only eight. It’s hardly scandalous for–”

“I was addressing the future head alpha, not you,” the man said. “We must leave now.”

In an instant, the smile that had been present on Sehun’s face disappeared. His shoulders dropped and Kyungsoo could practically see disappointment overcome him. He hoped Sehun would be allowed to take a day off soon, but he didn’t think it was likely.

“I’ll be going then,” Sehun said. “I’ll see you all later.”

He waved to them and then left with the councilman who immediately started to give Sehun a lecture as they walked.

“I don’t envy him,” Yerim said.

“I don’t think anyone does,” Jongin said. “That man was rude though. He could have let you finish your sentence.”

“It’s not surprising that he didn’t,” Yerim said. “Omegas should be looked at, not heard. That’s the way old men like that think anyway. That doesn’t matter right now though. What does matter is that you’re even later than you were before. Class is going to be cut short today.”

Kyungsoo said goodbye to the three of them. Before he and Jongin had their argument, he sometimes sat in on the dance lessons when he had no plans. Today, he had something else he wanted to do.

Yixing’s clinic was close to the boardinghouse, so it didn’t take long for him to walk there. The short trip gave him the perfect amount of time for him to rehearse what he wanted to say. He went over the words a hundred times in his head, perfecting his tone and delivery. Once he stood in front of the clinic’s door, he took a deep breath before opening it and walking inside.

“I want us to get mated tonight,” he said.

That was not at all what he had rehearsed. It was as if his brain to mouth filter had completely broken. His proposal had been a lot more romantic than that. It also wasn’t as direct.

There was an elderly woman sitting on one of the patient cots and Yixing was kneeling in front of her, holding her ankle in his hand. They both looked rightfully shocked.

“Oh my,” the woman said.

“That, um…” Yixing said. He kept looking back and forth between Kyungsoo and his patient. His mouth was open slightly in surprise. “Your ankle is, uh, healed now. It should – It should be fine.”

“Thank you very much,” the woman said. She got to her feet with Yixing’s help. “It doesn’t hurt at all anymore. I’m so happy my friend told me about your clinic. I didn’t believe her when she said you healed her broken wrist in only an hour.”

“Please tell her I’m grateful for her business the next time you see her,” Yixing said. “I’m grateful for your business as well.”

“No need to be so formal,” she said, patting his cheek. “You’re a sweet boy and so talented, too. People in our village can be a bit cautious when it comes to outsiders, but you’ll be fully accepted in no time.” Her kind smile quickly turned into a knowing smirk. “Especially if you mate with our Kyungsoo. I don’t think any of us would ever see the day that he would choose a mate.”

“Yes, well,” Yixing looked at Kyungsoo who was still in the doorway. “I’m very lucky.”

She paid and thanked Yixing again before leaving. Kyungsoo finally stepped out of the doorway and stood on the other side of Yixing’s desk where he was putting away the money he had been given.

“I had a speech planned,” Kyungsoo said. “It was going to be very romantic. I can do it now, if you want.”

“Maybe later,” Yixing said. He walked around the desk so that he could stand in front of Kyungsoo and take his face into his hands. “You want to mate with me tonight?”

“Yes, please.”

Yixing kissed him and Kyungsoo curled one of his hands around Yixing’s wrist. The kiss was soft and tender and everything that he had come to expect from Yixing. He always took his time. None of his movements were rushed. With every kiss, Kyungsoo was reminded of how precious he was in Yixing’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Yixing asked.

“Yes.”

“What brought this on?” Yixing asked. “Why today?”

“I talked to Jongin,” Kyungsoo said. “We apologized and… I shouldn’t put my life on hold just because he did. I shouldn’t put _our_ life on hold. I want – I want to be with you. I’m tired of waiting to start our life together. I don’t want a big ceremony and I know you don’t want one either, so I just thought, ‘Why not tonight?’”

“Well, tonight is certainly better than today,” Yixing said. “I have another patient.”

He gestured toward the door where a man, who was staring very determinedly at the floor, was standing.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Yixing said, bringing Kyungsoo’s hands up to his lips so that he could kiss his knuckles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Kyungsoo did his best to not embarrass himself any further by leaving the clinic as quickly as he could. As he walked back toward the house, he felt nothing but excitement. He always thought that mating would make him feel anxious and even a little sick, but that wasn’t the case at all.

☾✩☽

“I’m not wearing that,” Kyungsoo said.

“Yes, you are,” Seonok said. “Every bride must wear one for their mating ceremony.” In her arms was a vibrantly-colored hwarot.

“I’m not having a ceremony.”

“And I’m not going to argue about that, because I know I won’t win,” she said. “At least wear something traditional. Do something with your hair. I know I have some decorative combs around here somewhere.”

“Yixing didn’t fall in love with me because he thinks I’m beautiful,” Kyungsoo said. “He’s not expecting me to get dressed up for him.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Seonok said as she opened a cabinet and started looking through one of the draws. “He’s an alpha who doesn’t care about vanity. At least, that’s what he’s made you believe. Every alpha cares about looks to some extent and, well, I hate to disappoint you, but you _are_ very lovely to look at, Kyungsoo. I’d be very surprised if Zhang Yixing hadn’t noticed that by now.”

“She does have a point, Soo,” Junmyeon said.

“You are pretty, hyung,” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo glared at them, but they were totally unaffected by it. He supposed it had lost its effectiveness over the years.

They had just finished eating dinner and Kyungsoo had told them about his plans for the night. The biggest response had been from Seonok who started shouting. She ran around the house, looking through cabinets and wardrobes, trying to find everything he would need for the night. Kyungsoo had no desire to change his clothes or overall appearance. He didn’t see anything wrong with wearing the same plain clothes he had worn all day long.

“At least wear a nicer hanbok,” Junmyeon said. “How about one with a skirt? I’ll let you borrow one of mine. I never see you wear them.”

“Because I don’t like them,” Kyungsoo said.

“It’s a special occasion though,” Junmyeon said. “I’m sure Yixing would love to see you all dressed up.”

“And he’s not the type to ask for something like that,” Jongin added. “So, take the initiative to make yourself look nicer.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you two are insulting me?”

“No one’s insulting you,” Junmyeon said, getting to his feet. “I’ll go get a few hanbok so you can choose one.”

Once he left, Jongin moved closer to Kyungsoo so that their sides were pressed together. Kyungsoo leaned his head on his shoulder. Their apology had only been a few hours ago, but for some reason it felt like weeks had passed since then. Time was such a strange thing.

“I didn’t expect you to get mated so quickly,” Jongin said. “I thought next week would be the earliest.”

“Should I postpone it till then?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Don’t you dare,” Jongin said. “I’m really happy for you, hyung.”

“You are?”

“I am, truly.”

Junmyeon came back into the room, his arms full of different colored silk hanbok. Seonok was behind him, carrying a tray of hair accessories and jewelry.

“I should have left when they were out of the room,” Kyungsoo said.

“Too late for that now,” Jongin said.

He had left Yixing’s clinic before they could agree on a time to meet, so he couldn’t even make an excuse by saying that he was going to be late. Junmyeon had brought four hanbok with him and he carefully laid each one out on the floor. None of them were heavily embroidered, but they were made of expensive material.

“I think the green one would be best for you,” Junmyeon said. “That’s always been your color.”

It was the one that Kyungsoo’s eyes had been drawn to. The others were nice, but they were all ones that Junmyeon frequently wore. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Junmyeon wear the green one.

“Green matches with gold,” Seonok said, holding up a golden hairpin. “Wear it with this.”

“I don’t want any accessories, Ahjumma,” Kyungsoo said.

“What about these earrings?” she asked.

“My ears aren’t pierced.”

“I can pierce them for you.”

“I’ll take the hairpin.”

He stopped putting up a fight. Kyungsoo let them dress him in the hanbok without any more complaints. He knew that this was an important moment for them too. They had been with him since he was a child. Out of the four omegas, he was the first to get mated and he knew they were excited. Kyungsoo was looking forward to telling Baekhyun whenever he arrived back in town. He could only imagine the face he would make once he heard the news.

The last thing they did was tie the jade pendant Yixing had gifted to him to his waist. He placed his hand over it as soon as it was securely tied in place. His nerves were finally starting to get to him and it helped to ground him. There was nothing to fear. He didn’t have to be so nervous.

“You’ve had proper education about the… process, haven’t you?” Seonok said. “I can tell you briefly before you leave, if you need a reminder.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Kyungsoo said. “I remember everything I learned.”

He made brief eye contact with Junmyeon. Talking to him about sex was more informative than any of the lessons on mating he had been forced to sit through.

“Well, that’s it, then,” Seonok said, looking around the room. “You’ll be moving in with him, but you don’t have to bring your belongings with you tonight.”

“I can come back for them tomorrow,” Kyungsoo said.

“Of course,” Seonok said. “What else, what else… Oh, we must be missing something. It can’t already be time for you to go.”

“Ahjumma,” Kyungsoo said, taking her hands in his. “It’s all right. I’m ready to go.”

Her eyes started to well up with tears and Kyungsoo felt his heart clench. Even if she could be overprotective at times, he knew that Seonok always had their best interests at heart. She loved all four of them. They had been raised by her. Seonok was more of a parent to him than either of his actual parents.

“Thank you,” he said. “For everything.”

“We should get going,” Junmyeon said. “You shouldn’t keep Yixing waiting any longer.”

Kyungsoo hugged Seonok quickly. It was so bittersweet, saying goodbye to her even though it wasn’t a true farewell. He would still see her all the time, but it would be different. Nothing was going to be the same after tonight and, while that thought scared him a bit, he was looking forward to the change.

Junmyeon and Jongin walked with him through town. Their arms were linked together. A few guards were behind them, following at a safe distance. That was one thing Kyungsoo wasn’t going to miss. He couldn’t wait to walk around town without an escort.

“You don’t have to come back tomorrow to get your things,” Junmyeon said. “Or even the next day after that. I’m sure you and Yixing will be far too busy to stop by.”

“Busy doing what?” Kyungsoo asked. Junmyeon didn’t even have to explain it to him. The obvious answer came to him quickly. “We’re not going to be doing it for two days straight. That’s ridiculous, hyung. We’ll have to take breaks and it’s not – it’s not like I want to do it so many times, that’s–”

“You’re so fun to tease,” Junmyeon said. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I don’t think I’m going to miss you at all.”

“Liar.”

He was right. That was a lie. Even though he was only moving to a different house, he was going to miss them both so much.

Yixing was standing outside of his clinic, waiting for them. It was colder at night, so Kyungsoo could see his breath in front of him. His arms were wrapped around himself to keep warm.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo said.

“Good evening,” Yixing said.

Those were the only words either of them could think to say, apparently. Kyungsoo didn’t know why they were suddenly acting so meek.

“You look nice,” Junmyeon said. “Is that new?”

“Sort of,” Yixing said. “I bought it last winter while I was at the capital. Baekhyun told me to buy it since I don’t have any other nice clothes. He said I would need it one day.”

“Even if Baekhyun-hyung isn’t physically here, he’s still here in a way,” Jongin said.

Yixing was dressed in a hanbok, instead of a hanfu. The hanfu he usually wore were made by members of the nomad pack. Since he was no longer a member of the pack, he had started to wear more hanbok since his old clothes were starting to become worn out.

“Well, it’s time for me to do my duty,” Junmyeon said, stepping forward. “As head omega, and as someone who’s practically Kyungsoo’s older brother, I must now threaten you.”

“I understand,” Yixing said.

Junmyeon put his hands on Yixing’s shoulders, making direct eye contact with him. Kyungsoo didn’t want to watch this. Junmyeon could be so embarrassing.

“If you hurt him, I will kill you,” Junmyeon said. “No, I won’t hire someone to do it, even though I easily could because I’m very wealthy. I’ll do it myself and I won’t make it quick or painless. Have I killed someone before? No. As far as you know. So, keep that in mind, Zhang Yixing.”

“If I ever do anything to hurt Kyungsoo,” Yixing said, “I would want you to kill me.”

“Thank you for consenting to your possible future murder,” Junmyeon said. “I appreciate that and I hope that I won’t have to do it.”

“You two are so strange,” Jongin said.

“It’s something that needed to be done, Jongin-ah,” Junmyeon said. “Don’t worry; I’ll threaten Chanyeol when you two get mated as well.”

The words made Jongin smiled. He was always happy whenever someone mentioned his future with Chanyeol. It was like he was glad that he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t given up hope.

“Congratulations, hyung,” Jongin said, hugging Kyungsoo. “I’m so happy for you. I really am.”

“Thanks, Nini,” Kyungsoo said.

Junmyeon hugged him as well, but it lasted much longer than Jongin’s. It was like he was almost afraid to let go. The hug reminded him of the one he shared with Seonok. Junmyeon had raised him as well, he supposed.

“If you need anything, you know where to find me,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“I know you will be, hyung,” Kyungsoo said.

He then went to Yixing’s side. The three of them looked at each other for a bit longer, but then Junmyeon took Jongin’s hand and they started to walk away. Kyungsoo watched as they made their way down the street. He felt like crying, but he stopped himself from doing so.

“Let’s go inside,” Yixing said. “It’s cold out here.”

Aside from the main entrance, there were two other doors inside the clinic. One led to a storage room and the other to the house that was attached to the building. Yixing brought him through the second door.

Kyungsoo had never been in Yixing’s home before. It was small, which didn’t surprise him. His bed was already rolled out in the middle of the room. A few musical instruments were propped up against a wall. There was also a desk with books and papers stacked on top of it. A fire was burning in a small fireplace. Kyungsoo stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do.

“Have you eaten dinner?” Yixing asked.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo said. “Have you?”

“I tried to,” Yixing said. “I was so nervous I didn’t have much of an appetite.”

“You can eat now,” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t mind.”

“That’s all right,” Yixing said. “I’ll make a big breakfast for us tomorrow.” He went to his desk, picking up a piece of paper that was on top of a tall pile. “I wrote this for you. Can you read it now? I’ll go to the clinic while you read it.”

“Did you really write me another letter?” Kyungsoo asked, taking the paper from Yixing.

“I’ve missed writing to you ever since I moved here,” Yixing said. “Of course I prefer being so close to you, but… I gather my thoughts better when I write them down.”

He left the room through the door to the clinic. Kyungsoo sat down on the bed, crossing his legs and placing the letter on his lap. He took a deep breath and then unfolded it and began to read.

_Xīngān,_

_I admit I was surprised when you came to see me today. We see each other almost every day, so your visit wasn’t what surprised me. What took me by surprise was your suggestion that we mate tonight. I didn’t think it was possible for omegas to be so bold, but of course everything about you makes me rethink all that I’ve learned about omegas._

_I’ve been waiting so long to mate with you and yet I can’t believe that the day is already here. I won’t be in the room as you read this, so if you’re having second thoughts, don’t feel bad. Just let me know and we can do this another day. I hope that you don’t change your mind though. But of course if you do, I won’t complain or try to change your mind._

_Before I started to write this letter, I couldn’t help but think of how we met. It was a hot summer day and I had been at camp. Yifan and the rest of the hunting party came back. He was carrying you in his arms – a small, unconscious omega with an injured ankle. I loved how you talked to Yifan. You were so defiant and so bold, even if I could tell that you were scared. I think I must have fallen in love with you the first moment I saw you. You’re unlike anyone else I’ve ever met before._

_I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I want us to grow and change together as we get older. I’ll be happy to start a farm with you, if that’s what you truly want. I have to confess that the thought of starting a family together excites me even more. The thought of you carrying my child makes me burn in a way that’s even more intense than my yearly rut. I want to hold you in my arms and touch you in every single way that I’ve been dreaming about for years._

_I love you, Kyungsoo. I promise to protect you and treasure you for the rest of my days._

_Your Alpha,  
Yixing_

Kyungsoo read the letter again, and then once more. Yixing was always honest, but his letters were always so detailed. It was like writing them gave him a boost of confidence to say everything that was on his mind.

He put the letter on top of Yixing’s desk again and then placed his palms on his cheeks. The skin of his face was burning. He didn’t think it was possible for his heart to calm down either. The thought of sex used to terrify him, but after talking to Junmyeon about it, he wasn’t scared anymore. Now he was nervous that he would do something to embarrass himself.

“Yixing,” Kyungsoo said. His voice sounded soft, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Yixing.”

The door to the clinic opened and Yixing reentered the room. His arms were folded across his chest. He looked equally nervous and Kyungsoo found that comforting.

“So,” Yixing said, “what did you think?”

Responding with words would be pointless. Kyungsoo wasn’t as good with them as Yixing was. Nothing he could say would ever compare to the words of a letter written by Yixing. So instead he stepped forward, grabbing the front of Yixing’s shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

This was easy. This was something they had done countless times before. Kyungsoo melted into the kiss. Yixing’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. It was familiar and warm and everything that Kyungsoo loved.

“I have to tell you,” Yixing said, “before I forget, you look really beautiful tonight.”

“Getting dressed up like this wasn’t my idea,” Kyungsoo said.

“I didn’t think it was,” Yixing said. “Still, you look lovely.”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said before kissing him again.

He wasn’t sure how this was supposed to progress. Would they undress and then lie on the bed, or get on the bed and then undress? Did they have to discuss everything they planned to do? Was there etiquette to this that he wasn’t aware of? Kyungsoo only knew how to keep kissing Yixing.

Luckily, Yixing seemed to know what to do. He lifted Kyungsoo off the ground and carried him the short distance to the bed. Kyungsoo was placed on his back and when Yixing got on top of him, it was as if the reality of the situation finally kicked in. They were going to have sex and Yixing was going to knot him and give him a mating bite. It was finally happening.

“Are you all right?” Yixing asked. He stroked the side of Kyungsoo’s face. “We don’t have to. This can happen another day.”

“I don’t want it to happen another day,” Kyungsoo said. “I want it to happen now.”

He leaned up, connecting their mouths in a kiss. His hands went to the front tie of his hanbok, undoing the knot. A voice in the back of his mind hoped that Yixing liked how he looked after he undressed, but he quickly told that voice to shut up. He didn’t want this to be ruined by any insecurities.

“We can go as slow as you want,” Yixing said, kissing down his neck. “I don’t want to rush any part of this.”

His hand joined Kyungsoo’s at the front of his hanbok. Figuring that it would be easier if he sat up for this, Kyungsoo propped himself up on his elbows and then sat completely when Yixing gave him room. His hands were shaking, but he managed to take his shirt off without too much effort. Yixing kissed him again, as if rewarding him for completing such a simple task.

“Should we just… get undressed?” Kyungsoo asked, feeling his face become even hotter. “Would that be easier?”

“It would be, but…” Yixing said. “I don’t want you to feel pressured or–”

“I don’t feel pressured at all,” Kyungsoo said. “I want this and I like the idea of going slow, but I’m wearing a lot of layers and undressing me is going to take up half the night.”

Yixing chuckled. “You’re impatient.”

“A little bit,” Kyungsoo admitted. “I want you so much.”

“Then let’s not waste any more time.”

They got to their feet again. Kyungsoo started to undress himself, but Yixing stopped him. He did it for him, peeling off Kyungsoo’s clothes, layer by layer. The fire and Yixing’s body kept him warm. His own body heat helped as well, especially since he was becoming more flushed with every piece of clothing that hit the floor. Yixing took his own clothes off quickly, kicking them to the side of the room so that they wouldn’t be in the way.

Kyungsoo did his best to stare at Yixing’s face and nothing but his face, but his eyes naturally traveled downward. And then quickly shot back up again. Yixing was grinning at him.

“I heard that alphas like to compare sizes, but I have nothing to compare it to,” Kyungsoo said, “so don’t expect me to give you compliments on your size.”

Yixing laughed and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but join him. It was nice, having a moment of humor to break the tension.

“I’m not expecting compliments from you,” Yixing said. “But, I will have you know, I am bigger than most.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said. The atmosphere was suddenly tense again. “That’s… Well, congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Yixing said.

His usual sweet smile was replaced with something cockier and smug and Kyungsoo found that he didn’t hate the look of it. It was different, but he liked that smile as well. Yixing was just showing another side of himself and Kyungsoo found that he loved him just the same.

They went to the bed again, this time without any frustrating layers to get in the way. Kyungsoo placed his hands on Yixing’s arms as he looked up at him.

“You’re beautiful,” Kyungsoo said.

Yixing tilted his head to the side. The corner of his lips quirked up at the compliment and his dimple appeared on his cheek. “I think I’m the one who’s supposed to call _you_ beautiful.”

“Well, you can do that, too,” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t mind.”

“I will then,” Yixing said. “I’ll do it every day for the rest of my life.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

They kissed again and then everything seemed to fall into place. Yixing lowered his body against his completely. His weight felt so grounding and warm and Kyungsoo could feel Yixing’s cock and how aroused he was. He knew he was wet himself and he wondered if Yixing could tell.

Kyungsoo took one of Yixing’s hands and brought it between his legs so that he could feel him. The pads of Yixing’s fingers were soft and gentle as they stroked over his folds. Kyungsoo’s breath came out shakily. He had touched himself there before, but this felt so totally different.

“You’re already wet?”

“It-It’s always happened quickly for me,” Kyungsoo said.

Yixing’s fingers slipped down to his opening, collecting his slick and then dragging it up to his clit. He rubbed it in soft circles. His touches were so gentle and light, but they all felt incredibly intense. Yixing bent his head down, kissing one of Kyungsoo’s nipples before running his tongue over the hard nub. Kyungsoo’s hips jolted and he let out a noise that sounded like a whine.

“Sensitive?” Yixing asked.

“Obviously,” Kyungsoo said, already feeling out of breath.

“Everywhere?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

That was either the right or the wrong thing to say. Yixing’s playful smirk from earlier was back. He seemed delighted by the invitation. His fingers continued their maddening teasing of his clit. Yixing scraped his teeth against Kyungsoo’s nipple, applying more pressure than he had anywhere else all night.

The touches were making Kyungsoo squirm. He had always envisioned Yixing as a thoughtful and attentive lover. His expectations were so far being met. He just never expected Yixing to be such a tease as well.

Yixing brought his mouth to his other nipple, giving it the same attention as he did the first. Kyungsoo couldn’t stay still any longer. He moved his hips forward in an attempt to rub harder against Yixing’s fingers. His head tilted back and he moaned. The sensation didn’t last long though because Yixing took his hand away.

“More,” Kyungsoo said, holding on tightly to Yixing’s shoulders. “Please. I want more.”

“Tell me,” Yixing said. He kissed him and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but moan again. Even a simple kiss felt so much more intense than it usually did. “I’ll give you anything you want. You just have to ask for it.”

“Why are you being so mean to me?”

The question made Yixing chuckle and then plant another kiss to his lips.

“I’m not being mean,” he said. “I just want to give you everything that you want.”

“I want _you_ ,” Kyungsoo said. “All I want is you, Alpha.”

He hadn’t even meant to use that title. It slipped out before he could think. Kyungsoo liked the effect it had though. Yixing’s nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. His fingers returned to Kyungsoo’s cunt, this time pushing inside of him.

“I’ve pictured you like this so many times,” Yixing said as he pumped his fingers in and out of Kyungsoo. “I always knew you’d be beautiful. I never could have imagined this.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo said. “I always pictured you being exactly this handsome.”

Yixing’s thumb went up to his clit, rubbing it with more force than he did before. Kyungsoo was already so wet. He knew there would be a large wet spot on the bedding once they were done. They wouldn’t be able to comfortably sleep there, but he didn’t care. That felt like a worry for far into the future for another version of himself.

“I want to taste you,” Yixing said. “I want you to come on my tongue.”

“Next time,” Kyungsoo said. Just the thought alone was enough to make him feel closer to his climax. “Right now, I just want you. _Please_.”

It was worth keeping in mind that the word “please” could make Yixing do whatever he asked. He kissed Kyungsoo soundly on the lips once more before taking his fingers out of him. Kyungsoo had never felt so desperate for anything in his life.

“I can prepare you more,” Yixing said. “There’s no need to rush.”

“I don’t feel like we’re rushing at all,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m ready for you.”

Yixing’s cock filled him in a way that he could have never imagined. He moved slowly, letting Kyungsoo adjust to the feeling of being stretched open. His hips moved back and then forward slightly. The short thrusts were so intense. Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine how longer, deeper thrusts would feel.

It wasn’t perfect. Kyungsoo had to ask him to stop a few times so that he could get used to him. There wasn’t any pain, but it was easy to get overwhelmed. Yixing was everything he had proved himself to be over the past few years: patient and kind and good at listening. Once he was fully inside of him, he kissed Kyungsoo for what felt like the millionth time that night, distracting him.

“I love you,” Yixing said.

His face was flushed and his skin was covered with sweat. It was nice to see that Kyungsoo wasn’t the only one physically falling apart.

“I love you, too.”

What he always loved so much about his relationship with Yixing was that they never felt the need to fill in silences. They could enjoy each other’s company without talking for hours or making comments about everything. This time wasn’t any different.

As Yixing fucked into him, again and again, he didn’t need to say anything. There was no more teasing dialogue, no comments about Kyungsoo’s beauty or how he was clearly feeling pleasure. It was just the two of them and the sound of the crackling fire and their combined moans and gasps and grunts. Yixing pressed his face against his neck, his hot breath fanning across Kyungsoo’s skin every time he breathed out.

Kyungsoo allowed himself to let go. He didn’t think about if the noises he was making were embarrassing or if his facial expressions weren’t flattering. It was so easy for him to not think about anything other than Yixing. His hands were pressed against Yixing’s back and he swore he could feel his pulse through his skin. The slide of his cock inside of him was burning hot. With each thrust, more and more pleasure piled up.

He didn’t know how much longer he could last like this. It was as if he had completely surrendered to his body and was letting it make all of the decisions for him. The speed of Yixing’s thrusts started to decrease. His tongue licked a stripe up the side of Kyungsoo’s neck and finally he was brought back to reality. He knew what was happening next.

It didn’t scare him either. He felt completely at peace.

“Mate with me,” Kyungsoo said. His voice sounded so bizarre to his own ears. “Bite me, Yixing, Alpha.”

Yixing’s knot filled him just as his teeth sunk into his neck. The pain of the bite was almost unbearable, but it only lasted for a fraction of a second. What followed it was a blinding burst of pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before.

A mating bond between an alpha and an omega was special. He wouldn’t be able to hear Yixing’s thoughts or feel his emotions, but he could sense him. When they were apart, they would still be able to feel each other through their bond. Kyungsoo could already feel the effects taking place. He knew Yixing felt it too.

They were both quiet for a long time, catching their breaths and just taking each other in. Yixing pressed their foreheads together and Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes again to look at him. He looked like an absolute mess, with his sweat-soaked hair and red skin and blood on his lips. Kyungsoo truly thought he looked beautiful.

“My omega,” Yixing said. His voice sounded thick and deeper than usual. “My mate.”

“Your mate,” Kyungsoo agreed.


	31. Chapter 31

Junmyeon closed his eyes, trying to take in this moment. He wanted to memorize every single detail. There was nothing about this that he wanted to forget. Yifan’s arms were around his waist. He was holding Junmyeon so tightly, like he never wanted to let him go. They both knew how tonight was going to end though.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to move on from you,” Yifan said, kissing Junmyeon’s shoulder.

He was sitting on Yifan’s lap, only wearing one of Yifan’s robes so that he would smell like him. Yifan’s hands were under the fabric, touching his bare skin. Junmyeon had only arrived a few minutes ago, but neither of them wasted time. They undressed and then fell into each other’s arms.

“I suppose we’ll both have to learn how to do that,” Junmyeon said. “I’ve thought about it so many times and I can’t… I can’t leave with you. I want to. Yifan, I want to be with you more than anything, but–”

“I know, baobei,” he said. “You don’t have to explain it to me. It’s not in your nature to be selfish. You always put others before yourself. It’s one of the reasons why I love you so much. Even though, it also drives me crazy.”

“I thought everything about me drove you crazy?” Junmyeon asked.

Yifan’s hands slipped down from his waist, holding on to his ass instead. He pulled Junmyeon closer to him, so that were was no space between them. Their noses brushed together and Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Yifan’s shoulders.

“Your entire existence is to torture me,” Yifan said. “No one is as witty and kind and stunning as you. I can’t have you though. It’s like the Goddess gave me to you, only to take you away. I must have done something cruel in my past life.”

“You have me tonight,” Junmyeon said. “You’ve had me so many nights before this as well. A part of me will always belong to you.”

“Yes, but I’m selfish,” Yifan said. “I want all of you, forever.”

Junmyeon didn’t want to cry tonight. He didn’t want to appear weak and vulnerable in front of Yifan. Tomorrow, he was mating with Sehun. This was his last chance to be with Yifan. Crying would ruin it. Junmyeon couldn’t stop a few tears from rolling down his cheeks though.

“None of that,” Yifan said, wiping his tears away. “I don’t want to look back on this night and only think of you crying.”

“I can’t help it,” Junmyeon said. “Don’t you feel like crying?”

“I’m trying to save the tears for after you leave,” Yifan said. “I’ll cry myself to sleep tonight, I’m sure.”

He grinned, like he was trying to convince Junmyeon he was only joking, but he could sense some truth in the statement. Junmyeon knew that he was going to cry as soon as he left this tent, for the very last time. It was the only part of his future that he was certain of.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Junmyeon said. “Talking makes it feel real and… I want to delude myself for a bit longer. You’re my mate, my alpha. That’s the only thought I want to have in my head tonight.”

“Then that’s the only thought I’ll let you have,” Yifan said.

Their lips connected in a kiss, one that was so practiced and familiar that to Junmyeon, it felt like home. Everything about Yifan felt like home to him. His touch, his scent, and the sound of his voice were all different rooms in a house he wanted to live in forever. With every kiss they shared, Junmyeon’s will to walk away from him weakened. Yifan was the first choice he had ever made for himself. He was the first person Junmyeon had ever loved because he chose to love him. Yifan was his freedom and after tonight, Junmyeon would feel like a prisoner once more.

Junmyeon was lowered onto the pillows that made up Yifan’s bad. He had grown used to the lumpy mess of cushions. Everything in the tent smelled so strongly of Yifan. Junmyeon didn’t want to leave. Every time he returned home after they had been together, he had to scrub his skin to get rid of Yifan’s scent. He hated doing it.

While Junmyeon was only wearing one of Yifan’s robes, Yifan was completely bare. Junmyeon used to feel so shy around his naked body, but now he was so comfortable around him. After sex, they would either fall asleep together or spend hours talking. Neither one of them bothered getting dressed until Junmyeon had to leave.

“I want you to keep this,” Yifan said as he untied the loose knot that had been keeping Junmyeon’s robe in place. “Hold on to it. It’ll be a reminder.”

“I won’t need it,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t need a physical reminder of you. I have all of these memories in my head.”

“I know,” Yifan said. “I want you to keep it for my own selfish reasons. After tonight, it’ll smell like us, together. I want you to hold it close during your heats, while you take care of yourself. I want this single garment, covered in my scent, to bring you more pleasure than Oh Sehun’s knot ever could.”

“ _Yifan_ ,” Junmyeon said with a gasp. “Don’t – Don’t say something like that.”

“You know I have nothing against that boy,” Yifan said. “I’ve made peace with him mating with you. I know that he’ll never satisfy you like I can though. He’ll treat you like you’re made of glass, and we both know that that’s not what you like.”

He spread Junmyeon’s legs open and pushed his hips forward, so that his cock rubbed against Junmyeon’s cunt. The friction was a little rough; it wasn’t an easy slide. Still, Junmyeon couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. Yifan knew everything that he liked.

“You’re so much more experienced than he is,” Yifan said as he continued to rut down on him. “He won’t know the first thing to do to bring you pleasure. He doesn’t know how to take care of you. As soon as he learns how wet and tight you are, as soon as he hears all of the beautiful sounds you make while you’re getting fucked, he’ll come right away. It’ll be embarrassing.”

Junmyeon hated how hot Yifan’s words made him feel. He was almost ashamed, feeling himself get wet as Yifan talked about Sehun. Even if Yifan insisted he didn’t have any ill will toward Sehun, Junmyeon could sense the jealousy and annoyance and heat in his tone.

“Stop,” Junmyeon said, taking Yifan’s face in his hands. “Don’t talk like that. I know you’re angry, but–”

“Just come with me,” Yifan said. “Don’t go through with this. I told you that I’ve secured land for my pack. We can make a home together.”

“Yifan, I–”

“Be my mate, properly,” Yifan said. “We can do it tonight and then leave before anyone comes looking for you. Once we’re settled, I’ll build you a house, one that’s as big as you want. You can lead with me, by my side.”

“Stop,” Junmyeon repeated, feeling tears sting at his eyes once more. He pushed on Yifan’s shoulders, silently telling him to move. Junmyeon got to his feet and pulled the robe around himself. “I’ve made up my mind.”

“I still want to change it though,” Yifan said. He walked up behind Junmyeon and wrapped his arms around him. His hands settled on Junmyeon’s stomach. “More than anything, I’ve thought about you carrying my children. My father was a terrible alpha and a terrible mate and a terrible father. I never wanted to find a mate. I was afraid I would become like him. I didn’t want children either. Then you came into my life and changed everything.” He kissed Junmyeon’s neck. “Whenever we’re together, I think about our future together. Every single time I’m inside of you, I think about you growing round with my child. We’d be so happy.”

It was then that Junmyeon realized the differences between them. Yifan always pictured their future. Junmyeon always focused on the present because he knew that didn’t have much time left. Yifan was still fighting for them, but Junmyeon was ready to give up. And he hated himself for thinking like that.

“I’ve lived in this town my entire life,” Junmyeon said. “It’s the only home I’ve ever known.”

“You can have a new home in our pack.”

“Yifan, let me finish,” Junmyeon said. He turned around in his arms so that he could look up at him. “I know the name of everyone in my pack. Most of them have watched me grow up. That town and this territory are perfectly memorized in my mind. I know every house, every tree. I know what foods children I’ve barely spoken to don’t like. I know what medication elderly pack members take daily. And… and…” He took a deep breath to steady his voice. Junmyeon truly hated crying. “My family is there. My Kyungsoo and my Jongin and I know that Baekhyun will come back some day and he’s mine too. Seonok is the woman who raised me and Dongil cooked all of my meals. Chanyeol, who’s like a brother to me is there. So is Yixing, who I’m just now starting to know better. And Sehun… Sehun who’s always been kind and sweet.”

“Your mind’s been made up for a long time, huh?” Yifan said. “Nothing I say can change that.”

Junmyeon rested his head against Yifan’s chest, listening to his heart beat. His skin was so warm. He closed his eyes when Yifan started to stroke his hair.

“You are the greatest temptation I’ve ever faced,” Junmyeon said. “I love you so much. I feel this pull toward you that I can’t explain. I want to run away with you. I know we’d be happy together, but my guilt would crush me. Even if we left without announcing it, word would spread through town. My name would be ruined. Everyone associated with me would be hurt.”

“There’s that selflessness again,” Yifan said.

“I’m sorry I’m the person you fell in love with,” Junmyeon said. “You deserve so much more than what I can give you.”

Yifan put his hand on Junmyeon’s cheek and then tilted his face up so that he could look at him. “Don’t ever apologize for that. Being loved by you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

He kissed him and Junmyeon knew that the discussion was over. They had both said everything they needed to. Yifan needed to plead with him once more and Junmyeon needed him to understand his choice. The talking was over, so they could finally hold each other one last time.

Yifan pushed the robe off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. His hands found Junmyeon’s ass again. Yifan had taken him there, once, like he said that he would. The experience had been overwhelming and too intense for him to truly enjoy it at the time. He wanted to try it again, but now he had to accept that it would never happen.

Junmyeon fell back against Yifan’s bed, spreading his legs wide so that Yifan could settle between them. As they kissed, Yifan’s fingers went to his cunt, pushing inside of him without any resistance. Despite their long conversation, he was still wet. He moaned into Yifan’s mouth as he squeezed around his fingers, feeling how long and thick they were inside of him. His own fingers could never compare.

“It’s going to happen tonight,” Yifan said. He added a fourth finger to Junmyeon’s cunt, making him keen. “I’m not going to touch your clit a single time. You’re going to come just from my knot.”

“I hope that I do,” Junmyeon said. “You’ve been talking about it for so long. I feared you would never be able to.”

Yifan bit his bottom lip. The sharp pain made Junmyeon tremble.

“You act so demure in front of your pack,” Yifan said. “I’m sure they’d all be shocked to know what you’re really like. How much you love receiving pleasure, how you beg for my knot.”

“You haven’t done anything that would make me beg yet.”

The smirk Yifan flashed him made him sent a chill down his spine. He kissed Junmyeon once more before moving down his body until his face was in front of his cunt. Yifan didn’t take his time letting Junmyeon get used to the feeling of his tongue licking his folds. He moved without hesitation, piercing his opening with his tongue.

Junmyeon’s back arched and his mouth opened in a silent moan. His hands went to Yifan’s head, but his wrists were caught and held in place. Yifan continued to fuck into him with his tongue, forcing Junmyeon to experience pleasure without a break. It was so intense that Junmyeon could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. Usually he tried to hold back as much as he could, but he didn’t feel like it tonight. He wanted to give into every desire his body had.

Before he could give in, Yifan pulled away. Junmyeon whined, tilting his hips up like he was offering himself to Yifan again.

“So needy,” Yifan said. “I don’t understand how you keep yourself satisfied during your heats. Your pretty fingers can’t possibly be good enough.”

“They’re not,” Junmyeon said. He watched as Yifan reached for the robe that had been left on the ground. Yifan pulled the silk rope that held the robe together free from the rest of the fabric. “I always have to think of you.”

One of Yifan’s hands was still holding on to his wrists. He brought them forward, before looping the rope around them and tying them together. Yifan looked up at Junmyeon, silently asking if this was all right. Junmyeon nodded and Yifan kissed both of his palms, so tenderly that he suddenly seemed like a completely different person.

“I still want you to think of me,” Yifan said, pushing Junmyeon’s hands over his head. “Every single heat you have, I want you to think of me. Every time you touch yourself, I want to be the only alpha you think of.”

“I will,” Junmyeon said. Yifan lined his cock up with Junmyeon’s cunt and slowly started to push in. “You’re the only one.”

“Good,” Yifan said.

It wasn’t a sweet and gentle lovemaking. They had done that so many times before. Junmyeon loved those times, but it wasn’t what either of them wanted now. This time was all about feeling the heat of the other’s body, taking pleasure from each other. Junmyeon completely submitted himself to Yifan. He didn’t try to untie the rope from his wrist, even if the knot was loose and he easily could. All he did was close his eyes and focus on Yifan’s cock, stretching him open and fucking into him.

“Mine,” Yifan said. His voice sounded so deep and totally lost to pleasure. “Doesn’t matter how far apart we are. You’ll always belong to me, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon was getting close again. He wanted Yifan’s knot. He wanted it to give him the feeling that he was looking for. They couldn’t mate completely, so being knotted was as close as they could get.

“Please,” Junmyeon said. “Alpha, I want your knot. Only yours. _Please_.”

It wasn’t the most begging that he had done, but it seemed to be enough for Yifan. His knot pushed inside of him, holding them together. Junmyeon came, crying out louder than he ever had before. He usually tried to keep himself from shouting, but tonight he didn’t care. Junmyeon almost felt like he wanted everyone to know what they were doing.

“I love you,” Yifan said, pressing kiss after kiss into his neck. Junmyeon felt Yifan’s tears against his skin. “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you, too.”

Sex had only acted as a temporary distraction. Now that it was over and they were both coming down from their highs, reality hit them again. Junmyeon freed his hands from the rope and then wrapped his arms around Yifan, holding him tightly for the last time.

☾✩☽

“Longwei. Longwei, please, just listen to me.”

“Listen to what?” a man who looked exactly like Yifan said. “Yuwol, I never asked to be turned into a human. You did that on your own.”

“I did it so that we could be together,” Yuwol said.

“I don’t want to be with you though,” Longwei said. “I’m a wolf, not a man.”

“I made it so that you could change forms whenever you wanted to. The transformation isn’t even painful.”

They weren’t the right words to say. Longwei scowled at her, clearly disgusted with what she had done. He started to walk away from her. They were on the beach together, the same one they had met at so many times. He would sit on the sand as a wolf and look up at her in the sky. Yuwol could tell that he missed those simpler days, but she couldn’t help that she wanted more from him.

“I love you!” she called out to him. “If we’re both in these human forms, then there’s no reason for us to ever be apart.”

Longwei stopped and turned around so that he could look at her. He was still upset, but his anger had turned into sadness. Yuwol preferred the anger.

“I love you, too,” he said. “Not in the way that you want though. You’re my dearest friend, but you’re… you’re a goddess. How could we possibly be together?”

“Because we’ll try our hardest to make it work,” she said. “We’ll find a way.”

“I can’t,” Longwei said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Yuwol, but I can’t be with you.”

He walked away again and this time showed no signs of stopping. Yuwol felt an immeasurable amount of grief overcome her. It was as if she was drowning. The more steps that were put between them, the harder it was for her to breathe.

“You’ll regret this!” she shouted. Waves from the ocean crashed violently on the shore. “One day – One day you’ll know what this is like! I’ll leave you and you’ll feel empty without me and I’ll… and I’ll…” She fell on to her knees in the sand. “I suppose I’ll feel empty as well.”

☾✩☽

Junmyeon looked out at the crowd, watching as they laughed and danced and ate. Everyone was enjoying themselves. All day he had been given nothing but compliments. He was the most beautiful omega they had ever seen. The ceremony had brought them to tears. His pack, his beloved pack, was overjoyed, but Junmyeon didn’t share any of the same emotions with them.

He looked at a small table that was in the corner of the large town square. Yixing and Kyungsoo looked so happy. Just the sight of them helped to lighten Junmyeon’s mood. All he ever wanted was for the three people he loved the most to be happy. Kyungsoo had achieved that. He thought Baekhyun had as well, but instead of cozying up to Jongdae, they were sitting far apart. Baekhyun was talking to Jongin instead.

Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel like he had failed them. The deadline he had given Jongin was going to arrive soon and they weren’t any closer to finding a cure for Chanyeol than they had been a year ago. That was another reason he had to stay here. Jongin needed him. He couldn’t leave.

“You should go,” Sehun said.

“What?” Junmyeon said, feeling like he had been brought out of a trance. He looked away from his friends to look at Sehun instead. Their mating ceremony had ended hours ago, but they were expected to stay until all of their guests had left. “Go where?”

“To talk to Jongin and the others,” Sehun said. “You look like you want to be with them.”

“It’d be impolite for me to leave your side,” Junmyeon said.

“I could come with you,” Sehun said. “They’re my friends, too.” He stood up and offered his hand to Junmyeon. “Besides, I don’t think this crowd is going to go home anytime soon. We should at least have fun until then.”

“I suppose that’s not a terrible idea,” Junmyeon said.

He took Sehun’s hand and let him escort him to the table where their friends sat. They hadn’t spoken since before the ceremony. Junmyeon didn’t know why, but he was dreading the first words he would say to them. He felt awkward and uncomfortable.

Technically, he still wasn’t mated to Sehun. The ceremony was just a formality. It was a show meant to entertain people. The feast that followed was to celebrate their relationship. Everyone knew that tonight was when the actual mating would take place.

“Look who it is,” Baekhyun said as they approached the table. His face was bright red. “Hyung, the woman who sat behind me cried throughout the ceremony.” He hiccupped. “I blame you.”

“How much have you had to drink?” Junmyeon asked.

“I’m an adult,” Baekhyun said, picking up his glass in front of him and taking a sip. “I can do what I like.”

“I never said that you couldn’t drink,” Junmyeon said. “I asked how much you had.”

“Too much,” Jongdae said. He took Baekhyun’s cup from him. “You should give it a rest tonight.”

He placed a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, gentle and loving. His eyes were full of concern. Baekhyun wrenched his shoulder away from him though. He cuddled up to Jongin instead, completely ignoring Jongdae.

Baekhyun had been acting strangely ever since the nomad pack had arrived back in their territory. At first, Junmyeon thought that he was simply jealous because Kyungsoo had mated before him. Then, he had seen how Baekhyun acted around Yixing and Sehun. He accepted hugs easily from Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongin, but even casual touches from the alphas had him shrinking away. It was like he was scared to be touched. Junmyeon had tried to ask him what was wrong, but he dodged every question and made up countless excuses so that he wouldn’t have to talk about it.

“I agree with Jongdae,” Junmyeon said. “You don’t look well, Baekhyun-ah. I think it’s time for you to turn in for the night.”

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun said.

He clearly wasn’t. Junmyeon wanted to walk with him back to the house. He wanted to help him bathe and change into clean clothes and then in the morning he would help him with the splitting headache he was almost certainly going to have. Then he would listen to all of his problems and they would spend hours talking, like they used to do.

None of those things could happen though. Everything was different now.

“Let me take you home, hyung,” Jongin said. “Noona, would you mind?”

“I’ll help,” Aejung, one of Baekhyun’s nomad pack friends, said. “Should we go to your house instead of returning to camp?”

“That would be best,” Junmyeon said.

Jongin helped Baekhyun to his feet, easily supporting him despite his protests. Aejung went to Baekhyun’s other side, wrapping her arm around his waist so that he wouldn’t fall. Junmyeon hadn’t gotten the chance to have a conversation with her. Every time they met, their interactions were brief and casual. He knew that Baekhyun considered her to be a good friend, so that was all Junmyeon really needed to know to come to the conclusion that she was trustworthy.

“I’ll go with you,” Jongdae said. “I won’t go inside your home. I’ll just make sure you all get there safely.”

Baekhyun frowned, finding that idea to be unsatisfactory. Junmyeon wanted to ask what was going on with him, but he kept his questions to himself. Baekhyun would come to him when he was ready to talk. He always did.

“Has he been like that all night?” Sehun asked, taking a seat next to Yixing after the group of four left.

“He’s been like that ever since he arrived in town,” Yixing said. “Not always drunk, but always agitated. I don’t know what’s wrong. I tried to ask Jongdae and Minseok about it, but they both said that only Baekhyun could tell the story of what happened.”

“He hasn’t told me either,” Kyungsoo said. “Hyung, has he–”

“No,” Junmyeon said before he could finish his sentence. “We’ve barely spoken this past week. I’ve been so busy with all of this.” He gestured to the crowd of people who were still loudly and cheerfully celebrating. “I’ll make sure to talk to him before he leaves though.”

He couldn’t help but glance down at the mark on Kyungsoo’s neck. A month had passed since he mated with Yixing and the mark had faded slightly. It was still present on his skin and was hard to miss. An omega’s bond mark was always supposed to be easy to identify.

“It only hurt for a second,” Kyungsoo said. “It wasn’t bad.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon said, feeling embarrassed since he had been caught staring. “Good to know.”

It wasn’t new information to him. Junmyeon had done extensive research on the mating process. Almost every personal account from omegas said that the bite hurt for a split second and then they were filled with nothing but pleasure. All of those omegas had been knotted as their alpha bit them. Junmyeon wouldn’t be experiencing that tonight.

He walked with Sehun to each table, greeting their guests and thanking them for attending the ceremony. Sehun’s hand found a place on the small of his back and Junmyeon didn’t complain or push it away. It seemed that everyone in their pack had come to the ceremony. They all held on to Junmyeon’s hands as they congratulated him with tears in their eyes. It was overwhelming, being loved by so many people.

“We’ll have to do this again tomorrow,” Junmyeon said as they thanked their last group. They were walking back to their table now. Junmyeon’s feet were starting to hurt from standing for so long. “After they’ve confirmed that we’ve mated, you’ll be made head alpha. I’m sure we’ll have another feast.”

“Right,” Sehun said, looking at the ground.

“Are you nervous?” Junmyeon asked. “About tomorrow?”

“No,” Sehun said. “No, I’m fine. It’s all fine. I’m ready.”

His tone wasn’t exactly convincing, but Junmyeon didn’t push for him to explain himself. They sat back down at their table and he covered one of Sehun’s hands with his own. He needed his relationship with Sehun to work. Even if he didn’t return the love Sehun had for him, he still wanted them to like each other. They had always gotten along when they were younger, but as soon as Junmyeon’s father passed away and created their engagement, a rift had grown between them.

Junmyeon knew that the rift was mostly his fault. He had pushed Sehun away and then ran into the arms of another alpha. His choices were his own and he didn’t regret making them. From now on he was going to be devoted to Sehun. There would be no other alpha in his life.

“Look at you two,” Junmyeon’s mother said, approaching their table. She was smiling, but something about it felt off. Junmyeon was used to her fake smiles, but even this one felt wrong. “You look so lovely together. Sehun you have truly grown into such a handsome young man.”

“Let’s hope his good looks stay with him when he’s my age,” Sewoo said. “I haven’t been so lucky.”

“Oh, stop talking nonsense, Alpha,” Jeongja said. “You’re still so handsome.”

The two kissed and Junmyeon shifted in his seat, feeling uneasy. He had never liked the two of them together. Just the sight of them left a bad taste in his mouth.

“It’s getting late,” Sewoo said. “I know it’s tradition for you two to stay until the final guest has left, but it would be a shame for your mating night to be cut short. Go on and leave. Jeongja and I will see off the remainder of the guests.”

“I don’t mind waiting for all of them to leave first,” Junmyeon said.

“Yes, but you don’t have to,” Jeongja said, patting his cheek. “I’ve already instructed the servants at Sehun’s family home to leave for the night. You’ll have your privacy.”

Sewoo and Jeongja were practically kicking them out of their own reception. Junmyeon didn’t mind though. The faster this night was over, the faster he could go to sleep. He wanted this day to end.

Junmyeon and Sehun said goodbye to them. Yixing and Kyungsoo had left earlier, so there was no one else Junmyeon wanted to talk to directly. He linked his arm with Sehun’s and let him lead the way to his house. Sehun’s family home was about the same size as the house Junmyeon grew up in. He used to live there with his grandparents and his parents. These days, Sehun only stayed there by himself. His grandmother had passed away and since Sewoo was the current head alpha and now mated to Jeongja, he lived at the main house. Sehun’s parents traveled so often that they were rarely in town. They hadn’t even attended the ceremony.

Once they arrived, Junmyeon took his shoes off at the front door. It was early spring, so there was still a chill in the air, especially at night. He was grateful to the many layers of his hwarot since they were keeping him warm. Junmyeon followed Sehun down the hallway and then into a small bedroom.

“I’ve never seen your room,” Junmyeon said, standing in the middle of it. He looked around, taking in the desk that was piled with official papers. His signature stamp was sitting next to it, ready to be used to approve of any proposal. A dismantled bow was in the corner. Junmyeon imagined Sehun worked on it in his spare time. “It’s nice. I suppose I shouldn’t get used to it though. We’ll be moving into the main house tomorrow.”

“You should leave, hyung,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon turned around, looking away from the bow to look at Sehun instead.

“Go to Yifan,” Sehun said. “I can take you to him myself to make sure you arrive safely. There aren’t any guards watching you tonight. This could be your only–”

“Sehun,” Junmyeon said. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” he said. “This isn’t a trick. I’m not trying to deceive you or – or trap you. All I want is for you to be happy.”

“I’ve already said goodbye to him.”

“Then say hello to him again.”

“That’s not how it works,” Junmyeon said. “I’ve put so much thought into this. I’ve thought about this to the point of making myself feel sick. I love Yifan, but I can’t have a future with him. My future is with this pack, with _our_ pack, Sehun.”

To say that Sehun looked disappointed by his words was an understatement. He looked absolutely crushed and confused. Junmyeon imagined he had worked up a lot of nerve to offer Junmyeon a chance to escape. And now things weren’t going like he planned and he didn’t know what to do.

“I…” Sehun said. “I don’t want to be head alpha. I’ve never wanted it. At first, I was excited when my grandfather told me about our engagement. I would be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought I would grow to like the idea of being the head alpha, but that never happened. I hate this job and I’ve only done the training.”

“I’ll help you,” Junmyeon said. “Part of being a leader is to rely on others. You won’t be doing it alone. You’ll have a council. Your grandfather can guide you. I’ll be by your side, just like you wanted.”

“I can’t,” Sehun said. “I’ll only mess things up. I’ll be the worst head alpha our pack has ever known. People will come to resent me. They’ll hate me. Then they’ll hate you because you’ll be my mate. I should just let my grandfather keep the position. The people love him. He knows what to do. I would–”

“Sehun,” Junmyeon said. “What do you want?”

The question seemed to catch him off guard. His ramblings came to an abrupt stop. He stared at Junmyeon, his strong brows arched in surprise. It was almost as if no one had ever asked him that question.

“If you could plan your life to be exactly what you wanted, what would it look like?” Junmyeon asked. “Where would you be?”

He watched as Sehun’s face changed. His panic seemed to melt away as he thought. Junmyeon was giving him permission to do something that no one had ever done for him. He was giving Sehun permission to be free with his thoughts, to want whatever he wanted.

“I would be in this same room,” Sehun said. “I would be with you, but you would be in love with me. This morning, I would have spent it with Chanyeol-hyung. He would have told me all about what to expect for our mating night, because he would be mated to Jongin. And Jongin would probably be pregnant with their second child.”

“Oh most definitely,” Junmyeon said with a laugh that was a little watery.

Sehun grinned, thinking about his fantasy world. “And the next morning, we could do whatever we wanted. I wouldn’t be head alpha and you wouldn’t be head omega. We would just be ordinary people.”

“That sounds nice,” Junmyeon said.

“What about you?” Sehun asked. “Where would you be?”

Junmyeon didn’t have to think about it. He knew exactly what he wanted.

“I would still be the head omega,” Junmyeon said, “but Yifan would be my mate. We would have been mated for years already. I would already be a mother. And I would lead this pack by Yifan’s side. I wouldn’t be subservient to him. We would do it together.”

He knew that his words weren’t what Sehun wanted to hear, but they were the truth. Junmyeon had no interest in lying to him.

“Neither one of us can have what we want, huh?” Sehun said. “I can have you as my mate, but you’ll never love me.”

“You’re right,” Junmyeon said, stepping toward him. Sehun had grown so much. Junmyeon remembered when he was shorter than him, and now he had to look up to see his face properly. “I can’t promise that I’ll ever love you. I can promise to be faithful to you though. I’ll be… I’ll be your family. I’ll be by your side forever. I’ll give you a part of myself that I can’t give to anyone else.”

Junmyeon tilted his head to the side, baring his neck for Sehun. He heard him inhale sharply. Junmyeon took one of Sehun’s hands and placed it on his neck, where a mating bite would go.

“Hyung.”

“It’s all right,” Junmyeon said. “This isn’t what either of us want, but it’s the reality we’ve been given. Fantasies are nice to have, but they can never be real. Sehun, go ahead. Make me your mate.”

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the bite, but it never came. Sehun wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a hug instead. Junmyeon opened his eyes.

“Can I kiss you first?” Sehun asked. “That’s all I want.”

“Yes.”

Sehun kissed him and Junmyeon couldn’t help but think of Yifan. It was so different from what he was used to. Yifan was passionate and experienced. He knew what to do to make Junmyeon moan in pleasure and cling to him, wanting more. Sehun kept his lips closed, never making any moves to further the kiss. It was dry and awkward and over quickly. Junmyeon could hardly call it a kiss.

He wanted to ask if Sehun wanted to try again, but he seemed embarrassed. Junmyeon didn’t want to make him feel even more ashamed by offering him a chance to improve.

“Sorry,” Sehun said. His eyes were focused on the floor.

“It’s fine,” Junmyeon said. “It was nice.” They both knew that was a lie, but Sehun didn’t challenge his claim. “You can do it now. I’m ready.”

Sehun’s nose brushed against his neck and Junmyeon closed his eyes once more. This would be over soon. The pain was temporary. Sehun was gentle. He didn’t have to be so scared.

As Sehun’s teeth sunk into his skin, an intense pain flooded to every corner of his body. It lasted for longer than a second. Kyungsoo and all the omegas he’d read about had been properly mated, while having sex. It was as if the pain he was feeling was a signal, letting Junmyeon know that they were doing this wrong.

He whimpered, holding on tightly to Sehun’s arms to keep himself upright. Once Sehun pulled away, the pain was still there. He wasn’t sure it would ever leave.

“I’m sorry,” Sehun said. “I’m so sorry, hyung.”

Junmyeon opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but it cleared as the pain slowly went away. He looked at the corner of the room and instantly felt a jolt of panic. Siwon was standing there, watching the two of them. He had been appearing more often lately. Junmyeon didn’t know how to make him go away. With his appearance, came a feeling of exhaustion that made his knees become weak. He almost fell to the floor but Sehun caught him.

“Are you all right?” Sehun asked. “Should I get a doctor?”

“No,” Junmyeon said. He couldn’t stop looking at Siwon. All he wanted was for him to leave. “I just need to sleep.”

His neck was throbbing in pain and his body felt heavy. Junmyeon just wanted to sleep. Things would be better in the morning. They had to be.

☾✩☽

“Let me see,” Jeongja said instead of a normal greeting. She pulled down the collar of Junmyeon’s hanbok. Her face lit up as she looked at the bond mark. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

“What makes it perfect?” Junmyeon asked.

“Its existence,” she said.

He should have expected that answer from his mother. Junmyeon and Sehun were meeting with Sewoo and her for breakfast. Sewoo was supposed to confirm the legitimacy of their bond.

Jeongja went to Sehun’s side as they walked to the dining room. She praised him, telling him that the placement of the mark was perfect and that she was so excited to call Sehun her son-in-law now. The topic of grandchildren was started just as they arrived at the table. Food was already spread out and Sewoo was seated, drinking tea.

“Good morning,” he said as they walked in. “Last night was successful?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon said. He showed Sewoo the mark and he hummed in approval. “I suppose today will be another busy day.”

“Why do you say that?” Sewoo asked.

“Sehun will be made head alpha,” Junmyeon said. “I’m sure there will be another ceremony.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Sewoo said, “we didn’t tell you.”

Junmyeon hadn’t woken up that morning with an appetite. He was still tired from Siwon’s “visit” and his neck still ached. It didn’t seem like he would be feeling back to normal for a few more days. Now, Sewoo’s comment was confusing him. This morning had started off poorly and only seemed to get worse.

“Tell us what?” Junmyeon asked.

“I won’t be giving up my role as head alpha,” Sewoo said.

“What?” Junmyeon said. He looked at Sehun who was also surprised. This was his first time hearing of this as well. “Do you not think Sehun is ready yet? He’s been training for years. You’ll be there to help him. You shouldn’t worry about him taking over.”

“My decision has nothing to do with Sehun,” Sewoo said. “I’m the head alpha of this pack. I will be for a very long time. You two can keep your nobility status. You’ll still be in this family. Junmyeon, I’ll have to take away your title as head omega though.”

“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Junmyeon said.

He looked to his mother who was staring at her hands that were folded in her lap. Usually she always had something to say. Junmyeon could never get his mother to stop talking and yet in this moment she was silent.

“Junmyeon-hyung’s father said that I would become head alpha once I was 20 years-old and mated to Junmyeon,” Sehun said. “I’ve done both of those things. It’s in writing. The entire council approved of it. You can’t just decide to–”

“I have decided though,” Sewoo said. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me either. Tell the council you’ve forfeit your right to become head alpha. I’ve worked with them for decades. They all trust me. They won’t have any issue with me staying in the position.”

“I won’t forfeit,” Sehun said.

“Yes, you will,” Sewoo said. “If you don’t, I’ll let everyone in this town know what your whore of a mate has been doing with Wu Yifan. Is that what you want? For your beloved Junmyeon’s reputation to be ruined?”

Junmyeon was going to be sick. He hadn’t been expecting this at all. Sewoo had never shown any signs of not only wanting to stay in power, but also of knowing Junmyeon’s secret. His mother didn’t seem surprised either. She knew everything.

“You will not speak poorly of Junmyeon,” Sehun said. “No one would believe you anyway. If you really want to continue being head alpha, then challenge me for it. You’re acting like a coward.”

“A coward’s way is the only way I’ve ever known,” Sewoo said. “It’s how I’ve gotten everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“What are you talking about?” Sehun said.

Sewoo looked away from Sehun, choosing to focus on Junmyeon instead. He used to always greet Junmyeon with a smile. Sewoo always treated him kindly, but now his expression was disturbing him. Junmyeon didn’t feel safe.

“Your father was a terrible man,” Sewoo said. “I learned how to be a good leader from him, but I always hated him. He despised you and your mother. He cheated on her multiple times, trying to get other omegas pregnant so that he would be given an alpha heir. Your mother came to me in tears one day, saying that she would do anything to have him gone from her life. I wanted him gone because I wanted to become the head alpha. So, I killed him in exchange for her silence.”

“You’re insane,” Junmyeon said.

“I’m not done talking, Junmyeon,” Sewoo said. “It’s rude to interrupt someone. A few years passed and she came to me again, saying she would tell everyone what I had done. She couldn’t live with the guilt anymore and wanted to turn us both in. I told her I would make her my mate if she continued to keep quiet. I killed my mate and mated with your mother instead.”

Sehun stood up so quickly that the dishes on the table rattled. Some even fell onto the floor. He pulled his hand back, more than likely to summon a gust of wind to send Sewoo flying through the wall.

“ ** _Don’t move_** ,” Sewoo said. He didn’t even look at Sehun. His eyes stayed on Junmyeon. “ ** _Do not harm me in any way._** ”

The command was followed, as if Sehun were an omega who had been commanded by an alpha. That didn’t make any sense. An alpha’s command wasn’t supposed to work like that.

“I want to stay in this position permanently,” Sewoo said. “I want to pass it on to my child after I die. I only have one child though. Sehun’s father has always been a disappointment, just like Sehun is. Jeongja can’t have children anymore. There’s only one omega I truly desire. One whose beauty has captivated me for years. An omega whose loyalty is what I’ve always wanted for myself.”

Sewoo got to his feet. He looked so casual, like admitting to murder was something he regularly did over breakfast. Junmyeon wondered how many times he had rehearsed that speech. He seemed incapable of not finishing it, like he had been fantasizing about telling them for years.

“I think it’s time for me to collect what’s mine,” Sewoo said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stay for breakfast.”

In the blink of an eye, he disappeared as if he had used Jongin’s gift. Sehun fell to his knees since Sewoo’s command no longer had an effect on him.

“I’m so stupid,” Sehun said. “His gift… I read about it in the library, but I never thought anything of it. It said he had an amazing memory, that he could mimic anything. I didn’t think–”

“That he could mimic other peoples’ gifts,” Junmyeon said.

“I tried to warn you,” Jeongja said. “I told you that Jongin should get mated and stop worrying about Chanyeol. It was for his own protection.”

“Shut up,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t want to hear another word from you. Sehun, we have to find Jongin. We have to get to him before Sewoo does.”

He didn’t know how that would be possible if Sewoo could travel like Jongin. Junmyeon didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have a plan and he didn’t have time to think of one. Never in his life had he felt so helpless.


	32. Chapter 32

Jongin woke up to the sound of Baekhyun snoring loudly in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes to see light spilling into the room from the only window. Baekhyun was pressed up against his back. Jongin looked over his shoulder, taking note of the drool on Baekhyun’s chin. Aejung was asleep as well, but looking much more put together than Baekhyun. It made sense. She hadn’t been drunk last night.

Taking Baekhyun home hadn’t been the easiest thing to do. He tripped over his own feet and yelled at them constantly, insisting that he could walk on his own and that he wasn’t drunk. Jongdae had followed them at a distance. He had been worried, but he kept plenty of space between him and the omegas. Jongin wanted to know why Baekhyun had been acting so strangely lately, but all of his questions never resulted in any answers. He hoped Junmyeon would have better luck at talking with him.

Jongin sat up, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. It was early in the morning and he would be happy to sleep for a few more hours, but he wanted to visit Chanyeol. He changed into clean clothes and brushed his hair before leaving his bedroom. In the main room, Seungwan and Sooyoung were sitting at the table, peeling a large bowl of garlic cloves.

“Good morning,” he said.

“You’re up early, oppa,” Sooyoung said. “Dongil-ahjussi hasn’t even started making breakfast.”

“That’s all right,” Jongin said. “I can eat when I come back home. I’m going to see Chanyeol.”

“I’ll let Baekhyun and his friend know when they wake up,” Seungwan said. “I don’t think he’ll be awake by the time you get back though. I saw him at the feast last night. It wasn’t pretty.”

“He’s going through a rough time,” Jongin said. He couldn’t say for sure that that was true, since Baekhyun refused to open up to him, but he didn’t know what else could explain his behavior. Something bad must have happened. “I’m sure he’ll be back to his old self soon.”

“I hope so,” Sooyoung said. “Have a nice visit with Chanyeol-oppa.”

“I will,” Jongin said. “I’ll see you two later.”

The list of people who still believed that Chanyeol would be healed was very short. He received more and more pitying looks with every day that passed. Jongin tried not to let it get to him, but it was getting more difficult the closer it got to Junmyeon’s deadline. He had visited all of their neighboring packs, asking everyone if they had heard about a gift like Moonsung’s. For months he had read through every medical text he could find. Nothing provided him with the answers he wanted though.

Jongin stepped outside, breathing in the early morning air. Fog covered the front steps of their home and the grass was damp with dew. Right next to their front door was a wolf. His coat was a dark brown and he was fast asleep. Jongin crouched down in front of him and sniffed so that he could identify the wolf’s scent.

“Jongdae-hyung?” he said.

The wolf woke up at the sound of his voice. He looked up at Jongin with sleepy eyes. This was definitely Jongdae. Suddenly, Jongin was reminded of Chanyeol. He remembered after the last day of one of his heats, going outside in the morning to see Chanyeol in his wolf form, guarding the door.

“Sorry,” Jongin said. “I shouldn’t have woken you up.” He looked next to Jongdae, noticing a pile of neatly folded clothes. “Sleeping outside in your wolf form is a lot more comfortable, isn’t it?” Jongdae nodded. “Well, Baekhyun is inside, but he’s still asleep. He’s had a hard time lately, hasn’t he?” Jongdae nodded again and Jongin could see his eyes fill with worry. “Thank you for staying by his side. I’m going out for a little bit, but I’ll be back for breakfast. You should join us then.”

He waved goodbye to Jongdae and then walked down the steps. At the front gate were a few guards. Minho was among them.

“You’re up early,” Minho said. “Visiting Chanyeol?”

“Yes,” Jongin said. “I thought I would take a horse instead of using my gift. It’s a nice morning for it.”

“I’ll escort you,” Minho said. “My shift just started and I’m already tired of standing still. I won’t have to be by Junmyeon’s side until later today anyway.”

“For Sehun’s ceremony, right?” Jongin said as they walked.

“I can’t believe little Oh Sehun is about to be made head alpha,” Minho said.

“I can’t believe he’s mated to Junmyeon-hyung.”

It was still difficult for Jongin to wrap his head around. He had been close to both Junmyeon and Sehun for his entire life. Yesterday, he could tell that neither one of them was happy. Junmyeon wanted to be with Yifan and Sehun wanted Junmyeon to love him back. Jongin couldn’t imagine mating out of duty instead of mutual love.

☾✩☽

“Take as long as you need,” Minho said as Jongin dismounted from his horse. “I’ll be out here waiting.”

“Thank you for coming with me,” Jongin said.

“Anytime.”

Jongin had always liked Minho. He was friendly and sometimes he even reminded Jongin of Chanyeol. Junmyeon told him that Minho wanted to move to one of the villages close by to mate with the omega he loved. He hadn’t been able to after he had been appointed the role of Junmyeon’s personal guard after Chanyeol became unable to work.

The farmhouse was just as he had left it. He visited Chanyeol every day, so the place never became dusty. The plants outside were all attended to. It looked like a home that they actively lived in. Jongin walked through the house until he came to the bedroom where Chanyeol stayed. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Every time he visited, he hoped something would be different. He hoped he would walk into the room and see Chanyeol awake and looking around. Jongin imagined his big smile and loud laugh. He would take Jongin into his arms and kiss him and tell him that he loved him.

Nothing was different about today. Chanyeol was still lying on the bed, unresponsive and frozen in time. Jongin sat down next to him and held one of his hands.

“Good morning, hyung,” he said. “Sehun and Junmyeon-hyung were mated yesterday. It was… it was terrible. My heart ached throughout the ceremony. I can’t stand seeing them both so unhappy. I don’t know what I can do to help though.”

He ran his finger over Chanyeol’s knuckles. Jongin had grown taller over the past year. He had recently thought about his own age and how he was now 20 years-old. Chanyeol had been stopped in time only a few days after his 20th birthday. Jongin was older than him now.

“I saw your parents and your sister at the ceremony,” Jongin said. “They’re all healthy and still believe that you’ll come back soon. So does my mother and my sisters. We’re all waiting for you. I hope… I hope we’ll be able to see you again soon.”

Jongin didn’t like crying when he visited Chanyeol. Even if he couldn’t hear Jongin or feel his presence, Jongin still didn’t want to be sad in front of him. Somedays he just couldn’t help it though.

“I only have a little time left,” Jongin said. “I don’t want to say goodbye to you though. I’ve been thinking and I don’t know how I’m supposed to live a life without you in it. I’m so desperate, hyung. I’d do anything, _anything_ for you to be awake again.”

“I might have a solution for you then.”

He hadn’t heard anyone else enter the house. Jongin jumped, startled by the voice. He turned around to see Sewoo standing in the doorway of the room.

“Head Alpha,” Jongin said. “I didn’t… Why are you–”

“I’m glad I decided to check here first,” Sewoo said. “You’ve been visiting him in the early mornings these past few weeks.”

“How did you know that?” Jongin asked.

Sewoo sighed. He was looking down at Jongin like he was a small, precious child that didn’t understand anything. Jongin didn’t know why he was here. Usually, he felt safe with Sewoo, but something was off. This didn’t feel right. He could easily use his gift to leave, but for some reason, he didn’t think it would be safe to leave Chanyeol alone.

“I don’t understand,” Sewoo said. He bent down in front of Jongin and took his chin in his hand. “Most people look so disastrous in the morning. And yet you look more beautiful than words could ever describe.”

Jongin pushed his hand away and stood up. His heart was pounding in his chest. Every single one of his instincts was telling him to run.

“Are you feeling all right?” Jongin asked. “You’re acting so strangely. If you’re sick, then–”

“I’m not sick, Jongin-ah,” he said. “In fact, I’ve never felt better.”

“Then… Then you shouldn’t speak to me like that,” Jongin said. “I’m not your omega.”

“You will be,” Sewoo said. “I’m in love with you, Jongin.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. He wanted to shout for help. Surely Minho was outside, but… Sewoo had to have entered through the front door. He had to have passed Minho on the way here. “No, I don’t think you are.”

“Do you remember your first heat?” Sewoo asked. “It was your 12th birthday and your gift had just developed. I was part of a search party, making our way through the woods as we tried to find you. When we did, you were shivering in the snow and you didn’t know how you had gotten there. You were in heat and at that moment I knew, you were made to be mine. I’ve seen you grow into a beautiful omega. I’ve kept my desire for you under control for so long, but I can’t anymore. I need for you to be mine.”

He was doing his best not to vomit, listening to Sewoo’s words. His first heat was impossible for him to forget. He had been so scared after his body had teleported to the woods all on its own. Jongin remembered being so relieved when Sewoo and the other members of the search party had found him. Sewoo had been the one to carry him home.

At the time, nothing about it had felt inappropriate. Now Jongin was rethinking every glance, every word, every casual touch that Sewoo had given him. He wanted to take a bath and scrub his skin to clean himself of it all.

“I won’t,” Jongin said. “I don’t want to be your mate.”

“Even if I can give you what you want?”

“I don’t want your money,” Jongin said.

“That’s not what I’m offering you,” Sewoo said. “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. Even longer than I wanted to, because of that Chinese boy freezing him in time.” He looked down at Chanyeol, his lips turned into a scowl. “I wanted him to die slowly in front of you. Every day, he would become weaker. Every day, you would become more desperate for answers. I wanted to propose to you the day you were meant to mate with him, but then he was stopped in time. Honestly, it worked out better for me. You’re even more desperate than you were a year ago.”

“You… You’re the one who made Kang Moonsung–”

“No,” Sewoo said. “I forced Moonsung to take the blame, but he never did any of the actual work.” He bent down and put his hand to Chanyeol’s forehead, brushing his hair away from his face. “I’m the one who made Chanyeol like this. I used Moonsung’s gift to poison him.”

He caught Jongin’s hand before it could hit him. Sewoo seemed rather calm about the entire situation. It was like he was reciting lines from a play that he had practiced a million times.

“Don’t say anything just yet, my love,” Sewoo said. “I’ll explain it all to you. Then at the end, I’ll make you a proposal that I’m sure you won’t be able to say no to.”

Jongin didn’t know what to do. He didn’t think that Sewoo would hurt him, but he knew that Chanyeol wasn’t safe. All he could do was stand there and go along with whatever Sewoo said.

“The gift the Moon Goddess gave me was to memorize everything,” he said. “I did very well in school. I never forgot my mother’s birthday. It’s a good gift, but a boring one. An old mentor of mine was able to make the gift stronger. He made it so I could perfectly mimic whatever I saw, including others’ gifts. For example, I used your gift to appear here today. Minho is still outside, totally oblivious to my presence. But if you yell for help, I will kill him, so just continue keeping quiet, all right?”

Sewoo wrapped his arm around Jongin’s waist and pulled him forward so that their chests were together. He wanted to push him away, but he was scared of what could happen if he did.

“Some gifts are so useful,” Sewoo said. “Yours is exquisite, just like the rest of you. Chanyeol’s has its uses, but it’s not very complex. Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s gifts are useless to me. Moonsung’s was tricky to master, but I did it. That means I can heal just as easily as I can poison.”

He cradled Jongin’s cheek in his hand. Sewoo was looking down at him with wonder in his eyes. Jongin looked at his chin instead.

“The same mentor who gave me these new powers, told me to never take an omega without consent,” he said. “Omegas are so precious. They should always be taken willingly. I thought for so long about what would make you say yes to me. Your loyalty to Chanyeol was so unwavering. Then I realized that you would do anything to save him.” Sewoo pressed their foreheads together. “I’ll heal Chanyeol. I’ll do it right now. Of course, he’ll have to live somewhere far away from here. I won’t let you see him again, but he’ll be alive. All you have to do is agree to being my mate.

“Of course, I have to give you some warnings,” he continued. “If I heal him and you use your gift to take him away, I’ll find you and I will kill him. If you try to run away from me, I will kill him. If he tries to come back for you, I will kill him. I will take you by force if you try to leave. But, if you’re good, I’ll do nothing but reward you for the rest of my life. I will heal him. I will send him to a new city with money in his pockets. And you will live as my mate in this village. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll give you as many children as you want. Of course I’ll tend to all of your needs, your pleasure.

“You might be thinking about your alpha friends,” Sewoo said. “They could challenge my claim. Of course they could, but I would make it a match to the death. I have so many gifts that I’ve mastered. I would kill anyone who tried to take you from me, even Sehun if he were to step forward. So, today when we mate, you will tell them all to back down. You will come to my room and bare your neck for me. You’ll spread your legs in gratitude and when I knot you, you’ll thank me.”

Jongin was shaking. He tried to think of a way to fix this. He tried to think of how he could possibly save himself and Chanyeol, but he couldn’t. There was no other way to heal Chanyeol. Either he died by the poison, died by Sewoo directly killing him if they tried to run away, or he lived a full life far away from Jongin.

“One more thing,” Sewoo said. “If you kill yourself after I’ve healed Chanyeol, I will still kill him.”

The words made Jongin sob. There was no way out for him.

“So, what is your answer, Jongin?” Sewoo asked. “Will you be my omega?”

He really didn’t have any other choice.

“Yes,” Jongin said. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Oh,” Sewoo said. His face broke out into a relieved smile. “I’m so happy to hear that.” He held Jongin tightly in his arms. “I know it’ll be difficult at first. You won’t come to love me right away. It’ll be a slow process. Having children should help. I can’t wait to see you pregnant. You’ll be even more beautiful. I hope our first child is an alpha. One who can take over as head alpha after I’m gone, one who will keep you safe.”

Sewoo seemed to be off in his own world, living in a fantasy that Jongin wanted no part of. He felt totally numb. His mind couldn’t quite comprehend what he had just agreed to. All he wanted was for Chanyeol to be healed. He needed to see it.

“I don’t want to waste any more time,” Sewoo said. “Let’s start our life together now.”

He let go of Jongin and went to Chanyeol instead. Jongin watched as he knelt down next to him.

“Huang Zitao’s gift is useful as well,” Sewoo said. He tapped Chanyeol’s cheek. Instantly, Chanyeol started to breathe again. His chest moved up and down. He wasn’t frozen anymore. Before Jongin could take in how _alive_ he seemed, the coughing started. Chanyeol’s entire body started to shake. Blood spurted out of his mouth. So much came out that he seemed to be choking on it. “Now, for Kang Moonsung’s gift.”

Sewoo placed his hand on Chanyeol’s neck. The veins on the top of his hand turned black. It was as if he was taking back the poison he had given to Chanyeol. Once he removed his hand, the coughing stopped. Sewoo grabbed the blanket that was covering Chanyeol and used it to wipe his mouth free of blood.

Chanyeol started to stir as soon as Sewoo stood up and took Jongin’s hand. His eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to look at Jongin.

“Nini.”

Sewoo squeezed Jongin’s hand in a tight and painful grip, and then travelled.

☾✩☽

When Jongin opened his eyes again, he was in the middle of the village’s square. The tables that had been set up last night for Junmyeon and Sehun’s mating ceremony were still there. People were cleaning up the area and getting it ready for what they all thought was Sehun’s head alpha ceremony. Jongin now knew that that had never been the plan. The ceremony held tonight would be his own mating ceremony.

“We have to leave for the farmhouse now,” Junmyeon said.

Jongin turned his head sharply to see Junmyeon and Sehun walking toward the square. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were with them, as well as Jongdae and Yixing.

“Sewoo could already be there,” Sehun said. “If he’s been watching Jongin for so long, then I’m sure he…”

His words trailed off as soon as he saw them. Sehun’s eyes turned cold. His bow was in his hands and he went to his quiver, to grab an arrow, but his hand stopped before he could take one out. It was as if he was thinking over the decision, trying to decide if that was a good idea.

“Go on,” Sewoo said. “Go to your friends. Tell them what I told you.”

He pushed Jongin forward and he didn’t hesitate to run to them. Junmyeon took him into his arms as soon as he was close enough. He held on to him tightly. Even if Jongin was taller than Junmyeon now, being in his arms always made him feel like a kid again.

“Are you all right?” Junmyeon asked. “Did he hurt you? I was so scared, Jongin-ah. If anything happened to you, I don’t know what I would do.”

“I’m fine,” Jongin said. “Hyung, he… he healed Chanyeol.”

“What?” Junmyeon said. “What are you talking about?”

“I saw him do it,” Jongin said. “I went to visit Chanyeol this morning and Sewoo showed up not long after I arrived. He healed him because I… I agreed to be his mate.”

“No,” Junmyeon said. “Jongin, no. Why would you do that? Why would–”

“It was the only way,” Jongin said. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo joined their hug, holding on to Jongin tightly. Usually he felt so comforted whenever the four of them were together, but now he was distraught. “Who else could heal Chanyeol? He would die from the illness. And Sewoo… Sewoo said that if I ran away that he would kill Chanyeol. The only way for him to be healed was for me to agree to mating him with.”

“I’ll challenge it,” Sehun said. “I’ll challenge his claim on you.”

“Sehun, don’t–” Jongin said. Sehun was already approaching his grandfather though.

“What are your terms?” Sehun asked. “Right now, we’ll fight for Jongin’s hand. I’m the one challenging you, so tell me your terms for the fight.”

“Gifts only,” Sewoo said. His voice was totally calm. “No weapons. We don’t transform into our wolf forms. We simply use our gifts and the fight is to the death.”

“Works for me,” Sehun said.

“Oh Sehun, get back here right now,” Junmyeon said.

His tone left no room for arguments. Sehun walked back to their group and to Junmyeon’s side. A crowd was starting to form around them. They were in the middle of town and it was morning, right when people were starting their days. People gathered around them, talking amongst themselves as they watched.

“I’m going to fix this,” Junmyeon said to Jongin.

He stepped away from them and walked into the middle of the circle that had formed. Sewoo stood on the other side, smiling at him like he found Junmyeon to be amusing.

“Arrest him,” Junmyeon said to a few guards who were standing by. None of them moved. “Did you not hear me? Arrest Oh Sewoo, now!”

“Why are we arresting him, Head Omega?” one of the guards asked.

“Because I ordered you to.”

“We can’t arrest the head alpha if we haven’t seen him commit a crime.”

“Then I’ll tell you all of the crimes he’s committed,” Junmyeon said. He looked around at the crowd of people that had gathered around them. “This man is not fit to be head alpha of our pack. He’s been deceiving us for years. He killed my father. He killed Sehun’s grandmother, his own mate. He tried to kill Chanyeol. He used Kang Moonsung and killed him as well. His crimes are despicable. He’s a monster.”

“Where’s your proof?” Sewoo asked. “I haven’t done any of those things.”

“Yes, you have,” Junmyeon said. “You confessed to them all this morning.”

Murmurs and whispers spread through the crowd as people started to talk. Sewoo was right. Junmyeon didn’t have any evidence. There would never be any evidence. Jongin knew that Sewoo had been planning this for a long time. He wouldn’t have left a trace of what he had done.

“It’s your word against mine then, I suppose,” Sewoo said. “My people,” he turned to address the crowd. “I have kept you safe for five years now as your head alpha. I simply wish to keep that title until I die. My grandson doesn’t wish to take on the role. Junmyeon is upset because he loves you all so dearly. He wishes to continue being your head omega, but that won’t be possible.”

“Sehun has never said that he doesn’t want the head alpha position,” Junmyeon said. “He hasn’t given up his right to be the leader of this pack.”

“Well, let’s ask him now, shall we?” Sewoo said. “Sehun, do you wish to be head alpha? **_Don’t lie_**.”

“No,” Sehun said. The words seemed like they were forced out of him. “No, I don’t want to be head alpha.”

“See!” Sewoo shouted. “He never wanted it! Junmyeon simply can’t live with the truth. His father chose a mate for him who doesn’t want to lead. I’m doing my grandson a favor. I’ll continue to lead this pack as I have. Except now, I’ll have a new omega by my side. You see, there’s one more reason for Junmyeon’s behavior. His dear friend, Kim Jongin, has fallen in love with me. The two of us will be mates.”

Jongin felt everyone’s eyes fall on to him. He was suddenly nauseous. Staying on his feet seemed impossible. If it weren’t for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo holding on to him, he would have collapsed by now.

Sehun went to Junmyeon’s side. His face was red in embarrassment because of what he had said. He was still determined though, like he wasn’t going to stop fighting.

“I’m challenging your claim on Jongin,” Sehun said. “I agree to–”

“No,” Junmyeon said, cutting him off. “I’m challenging the claim.” He stepped forward. “The claim on Jongin and your position as head alpha. I challenge them both.”

Those words got the biggest reaction out of the crowd. There were shouts of terror and protest. The people of their pack loved Junmyeon. To them, he was a weak and frail omega who they had raised. They were all horrified.

“I don’t want to kill you, Junmyeon,” Sewoo said. “I’ve always been fond of you. If any omega could make my grandson into a respectable alpha, it would be you.”

“Then turn yourself in,” Junmyeon said. “If you surrender now, I won’t consider execution. Confess to your crimes, have a proper trial–”

“I haven’t committed any crimes,” Sewoo said. “You’re challenging me over nothing. Jongin agreed to be my mate. Sehun doesn’t wish to be head alpha. There’s nothing for you to fight for.”

Junmyeon started to laugh. It wasn’t crazed or filled with humor. It was a laugh of disbelief. He had figured something out. Jongin always knew that Junmyeon was smart. He knew the pack and the laws better than anyone. He had the trust of every single person there. Sewoo might have been thinking ten steps ahead of them all, but Jongin got the feeling that Junmyeon had just caught up.

“My mother is vain,” Junmyeon said. “She’s a narcissist who only thinks of herself. Do you really think she won’t do everything in her power not to die? As soon as I tell her that she’ll have life in prison instead of being hung, she’ll tell everyone everything you’ve done.” He took a few steps toward Sewoo, decreasing the gap between them. “Everyone knows that Jongin’s love for Chanyeol is stronger than anything. No one believes that he wants to mate with you. And yes, Sehun himself told me that he doesn’t want to be head alpha, but I do want that position, Sewoo. I want to be the leader of this pack. It’s my birthright, not yours. So, I’ll challenge you for it.”

“It’s been one day since Wu Yifan last mounted you and you’re already desperate to die.”

Jongin looked at the crowd to see their reactions. Some were disgusted, others were shocked, most were angry. That anger didn’t seem to be directed toward Junmyeon though. It was toward Sewoo.

The pack had never been tested like this before. In front of them were the two people they all thought they could trust the most. They were now forced to choose between them and Sewoo didn’t seem to be winning.

“No weapons,” Junmyeon said. His voice was shaking slightly, like Sewoo’s words had finally gotten to him. He cleared his throat and the next words he spoke were much stronger. “No wolf forms. Only our gifts. To the death. That’s what you said, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Sewoo said.

“Then I challenge you, Oh Sewoo,” Junmyeon said, “for your role as head alpha and for the mating claim you’ve made on Kim Jongin.”

“Hyung,” Jongin said. “Don’t do this. Please. He’ll kill you.”

“I accept your challenge,” Sewoo said. He looked at Sehun. “Why don’t you count down for us?”

Junmyeon turned around to look at them. He was more determined than Jongin had ever seen him. Junmyeon didn’t look scared, but Jongin knew that he was. He was terrified. Junmyeon’s gift was powerful, but Sewoo had an entire arsenal of gifts. They didn’t know the full extent of Sewoo’s power. Junmyeon smiled at them, in a way that he probably thought was reassuring. It only scared Jongin more.

Sehun went to him. His hands were shaking. Junmyeon took them in his own.

“Trust me,” Junmyeon said, looking up at Sehun. “Just count down, like he told you to, and this will all be over.”

“Let’s see how quickly you can fill up my lungs with water,” Sewoo said.

“Ten,” Sehun said.

“Is that what you think I’ll do?” Junmyeon asked.

“Nine.”

“It’s the only thing your gift can do.”

“Eight.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Seven.”

“I know I am.”

“Six.”

“You’ve abandoned your lover for this pack,” Sewoo said. “You’re mated to Sehun. Your future with Yifan doesn’t exist anymore.”

Sehun had reached the number three.

“I’m not living my life for an alpha,” Junmyeon said. “I’m living it for myself.”

“One.”

Before Sewoo could even move, Junmyeon lifted his hand and Sewoo collapsed onto the ground. No one said a word. They all watched in silence as Sewoo’s body remained unmoving. He wasn’t breathing. It had happened so suddenly that Jongin couldn’t believe it was real. Only seconds ago, Sewoo had been speaking, taunting Junmyeon. Now he was still.

“What did you do?” Sehun asked.

“The human body is mostly made up of water, isn’t it?” Junmyeon said casually, like he was talking about the weather. “I stopped his blood from circulating. His heart stopped beating. He’s dead.”

Junmyeon looked away from Sewoo’s body and turned to face the crowd instead. It looked like almost everyone in their pack was there. Word had always traveled fast in their small town. Jongin wasn’t surprised to see that they had all shown up.

“What I said was true,” Junmyeon said. “I’m sure my mother will testify. Jongin as well. Oh Sewoo might have been good to us on the surface, but his core was rotten. He took the lives of people for his own gain. He manipulated us. He made us look like fools. He’s only ever cared about himself, but I…” He finally looked like his emotions were getting to him. His eyes were misty with tears. “I love this pack. I love you all. I know I’m only an omega. Many of you might think that I’m not fit to lead. I know more about this land than anyone though. I know all of you like you’re members of my family. Please, let me stay as head omega, but let me have the same duties as head alpha.”

Jongin didn’t know what they would do. If Sewoo hadn’t told everyone of his relationship with Yifan, Jongin would have expected them all to be more accepting. It was true that the people of their pack adored Junmyeon. There was no one they loved more.

Sehun went to Junmyeon’s side. Jongin expected him to take back what he said. He would say that he did want to be head alpha and had misspoken earlier. Sehun didn’t do that though. Instead he knelt in front of Junmyeon, bowing his head to him.

Jongin had only been to one ceremony that appointed a new head alpha. It had been five years ago, when Sewoo had taken over. At the end of the ceremony, all members of the pack were expected to bow to the new head alpha. If everyone bowed, then that alpha had been accepted.

Kyungsoo stepped forward next, dropping to the ground and bowing to Junmyeon. Baekhyun followed and Jongin did the same thing as well. He kept his eyes to the ground, hoping that there were at least a few other people who bowed. Jongin closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to the Moon Goddess. He didn’t think she would listen to him since he had prayed to her every day that Chanyeol had been stopped in time. It couldn’t hurt though.

Baekhyun apparently couldn’t stop his curiosity. He was bowing on Jongin’s left side. After a full minute had passed, he lifted his head and gasped. Jongin couldn’t help but look up either.

Everyone was on their knees for Junmyeon. Some of, if not most of, the council members didn’t look pleased about it, but Jongin supposed they could sense when the majority was against them. Jongin was sure Junmyeon would have to argue with each one of them to properly take his title as the leader of the pack.

He looked to Junmyeon who was now openly, completely overwhelmed by what he saw before him. Sehun stood up and took him into his arms. Junmyeon clung to his shirt, crying even harder. Jongin stood as well, wanting to go to Junmyeon and comfort him, but the sound of horse hooves stopped him in his tracks.

In the distance, he saw two men on horses make their way toward the crowd. Jongin stood still, totally frozen as he watched them both dismount. People who were in the crowd gasped in surprise as the two alphas made their way through to the front.

“Jongin!” Chanyeol shouted, bursting through the group of people and into the center of the circle. He looked around until his eyes settled on him. “Jongin.”

He let Chanyeol run to him. Jongin didn’t trust his own legs to run right now.

Chanyeol took his face into his hands and kissed him. It was almost as if no time had passed since the last kiss they shared. Jongin didn’t even care that they were in public and everyone was looking at them. He pressed his hands to Chanyeol’s chest, feeling his heartbeat for the first time in over a year.

His mouth was so warm and he felt so solid and _real_. This wasn’t a dream. Chanyeol was with him. It was like another part of his soul had returned to him. Jongin felt whole again.

“I woke up in our home and I saw you,” Chanyeol said. “I saw you with Sewoo, but then you were gone. I went outside and Minho was there and he told me… he told me I’d been asleep for over a year. I just – I had to get to you. I had to see you as quickly as possible–”

“How do you feel?” Jongin asked. “Are you sick? Are you having trouble breathing or–”

“No,” Chanyeol said. “No, I’m fine. I feel fine.” He kissed Jongin again and all Jongin wanted to do was to stay in his arms forever and never leave. Chanyeol kept the kiss short though. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll never leave you again. I love you. I love you more than anything. I can’t believe I left you all alone.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Jongin said. “None of that matters. The only thing that matters is that you’re here. You came back to me.”

Jongin rested his head against Chanyeol’s chest, listening to his heartbeat once more. He never wanted to stop listening to it. It was his favorite sound in the world.

☾✩☽

“Can you repeat that?” Zitao said. “You want me to do what?”

“I was just wondering if you could age me a bit,” Chanyeol said. “A year and four months, to be exact.”

They were at the nomad pack’s camp and Zitao was looking at Chanyeol like he had gone insane. Jongin couldn’t blame him either. He had told Chanyeol that it didn’t matter how old he was physically. To Jongin, he was still older. He wouldn’t stop calling him “hyung.” That only seemed to hurt his pride more.

“I can do it,” Zitao said. “I don’t know why you would want to be closer to death though. Haven’t you been through enough?”

“Jongin’s the one who’s been through a lot, not me,” Chanyeol said. “I didn’t feel any time pass. It’s like I just took a short nap. Now I’m awake and Sehun’s the exact same age as me.”

“Physically,” Jongin reminded him. “He said he would still treat you like you’re older.”

“That’s what he says now,” Chanyeol said. “In two weeks he’ll be speaking informally to me and acting like we were born in the same year. I can’t have that. I need–”

“Fine,” Zitao said. “I’ll do it. Give me your hand.”

Chanyeol smiled in victory. Jongin would never get tired of seeing that smile. He had missed it so much. Living without that smile didn’t seem possible to him anymore. One year and four months had been long enough.

Zitao took Chanyeol’s hand and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he dropped his hand again. Jongin looked up at Chanyeol to see that patchy facial hair had appeared on his face. Not much else had changed though.

“What’d you do to my knees?” Chanyeol said, wincing. “Why are they so sore?”

“You must have gotten a little taller,” Zitao said. “Kind of pathetic that that’s all the facial hair you could manage to grow in over a year.”

Chanyeol put his hands on his face, feeling what had grown there. His shoulders sagged in disappointment. Jongin leaned up to kiss his cheek.

“I like you better clean shaven anyway,” he said.

“Beards are overrated,” Chanyeol said. “I’ve never wanted one.”

He kissed Jongin fully on the mouth and Jongin couldn’t help but laugh at how his scruff tickled his lips.

“You two are disgusting,” Zitao said. “Go back to your pack. I don’t want to see this.”

“We’ll do just that,” Chanyeol said. He picked Jongin up in his arms with ease. “Thanks again.”

“I don’t know why you would thank me for that,” Zitao said, “but you’re welcome.”

Chanyeol carried Jongin out of the nomad pack’s camp, pressing noisy kisses to his face as he did. Jongin felt so light and so at ease. He had been feeling this way for days now, ever since Chanyeol had come back. The feeling scared him. More than anything, he wanted to relax. He wanted to let himself be happy.

Jongin couldn’t help that he was scared though. Yixing had examined Chanyeol and there were no traces of the poison, the curse anywhere left in his body. He was perfectly healthy. Still, Jongin hadn’t been able to sleep well the past few nights. He kept waking up from nightmares. Nightmares that showed him Chanyeol, unmoving and not breathing. They filled him with dread, making him feel that one day Chanyeol was going to go to sleep again and never wake up.


	33. Chapter 33

Jongin looked up at the ceiling, feeling a sense of déjà vu. He had been in this exact same position before. This time, he wasn’t worried though. He wasn’t full of dread. Jongin didn’t have to worry about Chanyeol coughing or getting sick during their mating ceremony. He didn’t have to worry about how much time he had left with Chanyeol. All Jongin had to do was enjoy this day.

“You’re awake,” Junmyeon said. He was curled up against Jongin’s side. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were on his other side, lying on top of each other in a pile as they snored softly. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Jongin said. “I didn’t wake up at all during the night. I didn’t have any dreams either.”

“That sounds nice,” Junmyeon said, rubbing his eyes. “I can’t remember the last time I had a dreamless sleep.”

Junmyeon sat up and, even though the room was dark, Jongin could tell how tired he was. His voice was heavy and he had placed his face in his hands. The past couple of months hadn’t been easy for anyone. Even though Sewoo was killed in front of their entire pack, an investigation was still put in place. Junmyeon’s mother confessed to everything in order to avoid a death sentence. Jongin had to testify as well, retelling what had happened that morning before Sewoo died. He still got chills thinking about it. Just the thought of Sewoo made Jongin feel ill.

Their pack had accepted Junmyeon as their new leader, but the transition hadn’t gone smoothly. The council members needed Junmyeon to prove his worth to them. He had sat through long meetings every day. Jongin wasn’t sure what exactly happened in those meetings, but he knew that Junmyeon’s relationship with Yifan was most likely the hottest topic of conversation. Every time Jongin went to the market, he overheard people gossiping about them. Some believed what Sewoo had revealed, but others were in denial about it. Luckily, Sewoo’s words hadn’t prevented Junmyeon from taking the position as their pack leader.

“I’m sorry you two had to postpone the ceremony for this long,” Junmyeon said. “I know you’ve been ready to get mated the second Chanyeol woke up.”

“I don’t mind, hyung,” Jongin said. “I’ve been waiting to mate with Chanyeol my entire life. Two more months hasn’t ruined anything. Besides, his family wanted to spend some time with him before I stole him away.”

“You’re hardly stealing him,” Junmyeon said. “I think he’s going very willingly.”

Jongin smiled, thinking about Chanyeol. It was as if no time had passed between them. For Chanyeol he supposed that was true. When Jongin was with him, he felt like he could be his old self again. When they were apart, Jongin felt older and damaged. He didn’t know how else to describe it. Happiness didn’t come as easily to him anymore.

“What time is it?” a muffled voice asked from the other side of the room. Baekhyun’s head lifted from its spot on Kyungsoo’s chest. He looked around the room before raising his hand and letting an orb of light float up into the air. “Is it morning?”

“Yes, it’s the morning,” Junmyeon said. “Did you sleep well?”

“I guess,” Baekhyun said. “I haven’t slept well in a long time.”

“That makes two of us then,” Junmyeon said.

“Are you two all right?” Jongin asked.

“I’m fine, Jongin-ah,” Junmyeon said. “I’ve just been having strange dreams. Whenever I wake up, I feel like I haven’t slept at all.”

He was about to ask Junmyeon what his dreams were about, but a loud groan stopped Jongin from speaking. They all looked to Kyungsoo on the floor. He stretched his arms over his head, groaning again before he turned over, lying on his belly.

“Are you awake, Soo?” Baekhyun asked.

“No, I’m asleep,” Kyungsoo said.

“You’ve been tired lately, too,” Baekhyun said. “Are you pregnant?”

Kyungsoo sat up, suddenly wide awake. “No. Yixing and I don’t want to have kids before we’ve been mated for at least a year. I always drink the contraceptive tea after we’re together.”

“That’s good,” Junmyeon said. “I’m glad you two have talked to each other about that and you’ve made a plan.”

It was a very Junmyeon thing to say. Jongin was glad that even though he wasn’t sleeping well lately and was constantly stressed over work, Junmyeon was still himself. Baekhyun hadn’t been able to keep himself together in the same way Junmyeon had. The nomad pack had left a few weeks ago and Baekhyun hadn’t gone with them. Jongdae had stayed behind as well. Baekhyun said they would leave after Jongin’s mating ceremony to meet up with the nomad pack to say their goodbyes. The pack would be leaving for China soon. Junmyeon was taking it surprisingly well.

“What about you?” Kyungsoo asked, poking Baekhyun’s stomach. “Are _you_ pregnant?”

“It’s impossible for someone who’s never had sex to become pregnant,” Baekhyun said. He sighed, his shoulders slumping down as he did. “I can’t believe I’m going to be the last one out of the four of us.”

“There’s nothing wrong with waiting,” Junmyeon said. “I have to say I’m surprised though. You’ve been with Jongdae for a while now.”

“I’m not surprised,” Kyungsoo said. “You’ve done nothing but avoid him ever since you arrived back home. What’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing is going on with us,” Baekhyun said. He wrapped his arms around his middle, like he needed to give himself some comfort. “There’s just something wrong with me.”

“What’s wrong?” Junmyeon asked. “Are you sick?”

“No,” Baekhyun said. “I’m fine physically. It’s just… something bad happened when we were in the capital. Something I haven’t told you all about.”

Jongin couldn’t help but move closer to Baekhyun. This was the most they had heard him talk in months over anything that was substantial. He had been trying his best to be his usual cheery self, but something had been off for a long time. The three of them stayed quiet, not asking any questions and not pressuring Baekhyun to speak before he was ready.

“I killed Kang Moonsik,” Baekhyun said. It took him a moment to start speaking again. Jongin thought that Baekhyun expected one of them to speak, but they were all speechless. He didn’t think any of them knew what to say in response to the confession. “I went on a walk at night around our campsite. I didn’t even stray that far. He came up behind me and commanded me to sleep. I woke up in a cabin in the middle of the woods. He was talking to the head alpha of his new pack. The head alpha told Moonsik to return me to my camp. He walked me back, but on the way we ran into Minseok and Jongdae. They were looking for me and… and he commanded them. You know what his gift is. You’ve seen Sewoo use it. He told them not to move and not to help me and then he…”

Junmyeon went to Baekhyun’s side, taking him into his arms. He had spoken so quickly, like he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to tell the story if he didn’t talk as fast as he possibly could. Kyungsoo put a hand on his head, slowly stroking his hair while Jongin grabbed his hand.

“He started to undress me,” Baekhyun said. “He wanted to mate me in front of Jongdae because he could smell Jongdae’s scent all over me. Moonsik had a knife, so I grabbed it and I…I-I did it. I killed him. I thought it would be over after that. I thought I would feel safe again, but every time Jongdae touches me I swear I can feel Moonsik’s hands on me and–”

“That’s enough,” Junmyeon said as he started to rock Baekhyun in his arms. “You don’t have to say anything else. Baekhyunie, you’re safe now. No one’s going to hurt you here. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”

It was a promise they all knew Junmyeon couldn’t keep, but they knew that Junmyeon would do everything in his power to keep it. Jongin had no idea that Baekhyun had been carrying around such a terrible secret for so long. It made sense though, in a twisted way. Baekhyun didn’t like it when people worried about him. He didn’t like being pitied.

“There’s something else,” Baekhyun said. “I should have told you earlier, but then I would’ve had to explain everything and I wasn’t ready. Moonsik’s head alpha. His name is Choi Siwon. He told me to tell you that he would be visiting you soon, hyung. Do you know him?”

Jongin had never heard that name before. He could tell by Kyungsoo’s expression that he hadn’t either. Jongin looked at Junmyeon whose face was completely blank. It was almost as if he hadn’t heard what Baekhyun said. The words didn’t seem to affect him at all.

“No,” Junmyeon said. His voice sounded strange, but Jongin couldn’t place how. “I don’t know that name. That’s strange.”

“It is,” Baekhyun said. Jongin could tell that he didn’t believe Junmyeon. “He seemed… decent, but there was also something wrong about him. I hope he stays away from you. I don’t think you should have anything to do with that pack.”

“I guess I’ll just have to wait and see for him to arrive, if he shows up,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll ask someone on the council to look into him.”

Before anyone could say anything else, the door to Jongin’s room opened. Seonok was standing there with her hands on her hips.

“What are you all doing?” she asked. “It’s time to eat, then we have to get Jongin ready. There’s no time for you to be sitting around like this.”

“Good morning to you too, Ahjumma,” Baekhyun said.

“Yes, good morning,” she said, giving them a smile that looked a little forced. “Now get up. Today is a big day.”

They all untangled from each other and stood up, following Seonok out of the room in a single file line. Jongin took a quick moment to look around the house, taking everything in and remembering what it looked like. This was going to be his last time waking up here. It was bittersweet, but he was ready to move on. He wanted to start his life with Chanyeol.

Seonok had already placed all of the food on the table. They sat in their usual places.

“What’s going to happen to this house, after today?” Jongin asked.

“It’ll stay in my family,” Junmyeon said. “Baekhyun and Jongdae can stay here whenever they visit. Other than that, I suppose it’ll just sit here.”

Even though the nomad pack was leaving for China, Baekhyun still had plans to travel often. Kyungsoo lived with Yixing at the clinic. Junmyeon had moved into the main house with Sehun. And of course Jongin had the house that Chanyeol had built for him. This little home that they had been raised in didn’t have a use anymore.

“Well, I’m glad we’re leaving this place behind,” Dongil said, walking into the room with another pot of food. “The kitchen in the main house is so much bigger than this one. There’s a lot more room to work.”

“You’re just happy because you have other chefs to order around,” Baekhyun said. “When are you going to retire, Ahjussi?”

“Not any time soon,” he said. “If anyone is going to retire, it should be Seonok-ssi. She’s dealt with all of you for over twenty years. I think she’s due a long vacation.”

“Is that true, Ahjumma?” Junmyeon said. “You’re tired of us and you’re ready to let go?”

“Of course not,” she said quickly. Then her face changed and Jongin could tell that she was thinking it over. “Well, I suppose I wouldn’t complain if I were given more days off.”

“Take as many days off as you want,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll keep your pay the same.”

Seonok patted him on the shoulder and then stood at the head of the table, watching as they ate. Jongin was about to ask her if she wanted to join them, but she started to speak again.

“Look at the four of you,” she said. “My pups are all grown up. Two of you are mated. Jongin will be mated in just a few hours. And Baekhyun, well, Baekhyun is following his own path. It seems like just yesterday Junmyeon’s mother was asking me to raise all of you. I can’t believe now you’re all leaving.”

“We’re not going far away, Ahjumma,” Kyungsoo said. “You’ll still see us. Even Baekhyun is going to keep visiting.”

“I know,” she said. “Today feels like a big change though.”

“A good change,” Junmyeon said, smiling at her. “Our Jongin is finally getting mated.”

Jongin couldn’t help but smile, hearing those words. It was finally sinking in. He was mating with Chanyeol today. Nothing about it was scary. He didn’t have to be worried.

“It’s not too late to back out of it,” Baekhyun said.

He was joking, but even the idea of not mating with Chanyeol sounded wrong to Jongin.

“I would never,” Jongin said. “I’ll never change my mind about Chanyeol-hyung.”

“We know,” Kyungsoo said. “You’ve made that perfectly clear this past year.”

Jongin still felt the need to apologize to them at times. He knew he hadn’t been easy to be around while Chanyeol was stuck in time and they looked for a cure. There was a part of him that knew it wasn’t healthy, tying all of his happiness to one person. His family loved him and the three other omegas were like his brothers. He knew that Chanyeol shouldn’t be his only reason for living. Jongin shouldn’t be so dependent on him, especially when he had other people in his life who were also important to him.

Sometimes he had dreams of what could have happened if Chanyeol had died. He also had dreams of being forced to mate with Sewoo. Jongin knew that the danger didn’t exist anymore. Sewoo was dead. Chanyeol was perfectly healthy. Still, he couldn’t help but feel helpless and panicked at times.

“We’re all so happy for you, Jongin,” Junmyeon said, taking ahold of his hand. “For both you and Chanyeol. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Jongin said. He tried his best to give them all a convincing smile. “Thank you.”

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. There was no downside to mating with Chanyeol. Jongin couldn’t help but feel a little bit scared though.

☾✩☽

“I thought today was never going to end,” Chanyeol said, sitting next to Jongin on the porch. “Who knew mating ceremonies were that boring.”

“I knew,” Jongin said. “I’ve attended so many before. You’ve always managed to talk your way out of them.”

“Unfortunately I couldn’t talk my way out of this one,” Chanyeol said. “We should have done what Yixing-hyung and Kyungsoo did.”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Jongin said, “but our families would have been upset if we did that. It was better to sit through the ceremony and make them all happy.”

“You’re right,” Chanyeol said.

He kissed Jongin’s shoulder and Jongin swore he could feel the warmth of it even through the many layers of his hwarot. Even if Chanyeol had found the ceremony boring, Jongin had enjoyed it. He had felt at peace, sitting across from Chanyeol as the officiant went through all of the steps. All of his dread had melted away and he could focus on Chanyeol and nothing else.

The celebration afterward had been much more exciting. Mating ceremonies in their village weren’t usually attended by all of the villagers. Everyone was invited, but it was rare that everyone showed up. Jongin wasn’t exactly surprised that the town square had been full for their ceremony. People who thought that Jongin had been pathetic and in denial only months ago had congratulated him for his loyalty and undying love.

“It was a nice surprise to see your students performing for us,” Chanyeol said. “I still can’t believe how much they’ve all grown.”

“Kids grow a lot in a year,” Jongin said.

“They do,” Chanyeol said.

Jongin looked at the small courtyard garden that was in the middle of their home. Nothing had been planted there, but the grass had been recently cut. Jongin talked to Kyungsoo about what crops would be good for planting in the small space and his entire face had lit up. It was early summer, so he had suggested cabbage and melons. Jongin placed a hand over his flat stomach, now thinking of it growing round.

“I’m nervous,” Jongin said, “about tonight.”

“Why?” Chanyeol asked softly. He wrapped his arm around Jongin’s waist. “Have I done anything to make you feel–”

“No,” Jongin said. “You haven’t done anything wrong. This entire day has had me feeling on edge though. It’s like I keep waiting for something bad to happen.”

Chanyeol held him close and Jongin couldn’t help but to sink into his embrace. He rested his head against his chest and listened to Chanyeol’s heartbeat. It was steady and strong and Jongin used the sound of it to keep himself grounded.

“Yixing-hyung examined me this morning,” Chanyeol said. “I’m fine. I’m healthy. Nothing’s wrong. Sewoo can’t hurt you or anyone else anymore. Everything’s back to normal.”

“It doesn’t feel normal to me though,” Jongin said. “I keep having these dreams. I dream about you not waking up. I dream about him killing you. I dream about… about him touching me and I wake up feeling so _scared_ and–”

“Nini,” Chanyeol said. “They’re just dreams. You’re safe.”

“I know,” Jongin said. “I just wish they would stop. I want everything to go back to the way that it was before. I want to feel as carefree as I used to feel. Like when we were just starting out and I didn’t worry about anything.”

“I don’t know why we can’t be like that again,” Chanyeol said. He took Jongin’s face into his hands. “Now it can be even better. We don’t have to wait to be mated. This house is ours and we can spend all of our time here together.”

“We both have jobs,” Jongin said. “So we can’t spend _all_ of our time here.”

Chanyeol laughed and then kissed his forehead. “You know what I meant. Nothing is stopping us from being together. We can finally start our life together. We can start our family, if you still want to.”

“Of course I want to,” Jongin asked. “Unless you would like to wait longer.”

“How could I wait any longer?” Chanyeol asked. “You know how impatient I am. I want us to have that daughter soon. The one you’ve always wanted.”

“Then I suppose we should get started,” Jongin said.

This wasn’t something he was scared of. Nervous, yes, but not scared. Chanyeol touching him would never scare him. Jongin trusted him so completely.

Chanyeol took his hands and they both stood up. They walked through the house to their room, the same one Jongin had spent so much time in, watching Chanyeol as he slept. At first Jongin wanted to make another room in the house their bedroom, but he had stopped himself. He didn’t want to have any place in their house that made him upset. This was their home. Jongin wanted to love every part of it.

Once they were inside, Chanyeol brought him close and kissed him. Jongin clutched the front of Chanyeol’s shirt. His tongue pressed against the seam of Jongin’s lips and he opened his mouth on a moan, letting him inside. Chanyeol’s hands seemed to get even hotter as they held him.

“I can’t make any promises about how this is going to go,” Chanyeol said as Jongin pushed up onto his toes, kissing along his jaw. “We’re both new at this.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Jongin said, nuzzling his neck and taking in his scent. “I know I’m going to love it because I’m doing it with you. We can figure it out together.”

“I know,” Chanyeol said. “I asked Yixing-hyung for advice, but I was so nervous I forgot half of what he said.”

“I appreciate you trying to do some research,” Jongin said, “but I don’t think we need it. I’m your omega and you’re my alpha. We’re meant to be together. I don’t have any doubts about this.”

The grip Chanyeol had on him got even tighter at his words. Jongin heard him inhale sharply.

“I don’t have any doubts either,” Chanyeol said. “Well, there is one doubt.”

“What’s that?”

“How am I supposed to get this hwarot off of you?”

Jongin tilted his head back, laughing. Even when things were getting heated between them, Chanyeol could still make him laugh and feel comfortable.

“I’m honestly not sure,” Jongin said. “It’s custom-made for me though. I don’t have to return it to anyone and I’m never going to wear it again. So, you could rip it, if you want.”

He couldn’t help but laugh again as he watched Chanyeol’s eyes grow bigger than he had ever seen them. Jongin kissed his cheek and then placed his hands at the top of the garment.

“Go ahead,” Jongin said. “This is the only chance you’ll have to do this. I won’t let you rip any of the clothes I wear regularly.”

“You are so…” Chanyeol said as his hands gripped Jongin’s collar. “Surprising. I thought I knew everything about you, but I really don’t.”

“You’ll have the rest of our lives to learn everything,” Jongin said.

That seemed to be the last bit of permission Chanyeol needed. He tore open Jongin’s clothes with ease. Being stationary for over a year hadn’t affected his strength, but the time he lived with his illness before that had. The past two months, Chanyeol had not only been spending time with his family, but he had also been relearning his position as Junmyeon’s personal guard. Jongin might have sat in on a few of his combat lessons, just to watch Chanyeol as he sparred with Sehun and other alphas.

Chanyeol’s warm hands and the summer air around them made it so Jongin wasn’t cold when his skin was exposed. If anything, he felt even hotter than he did before. He grabbed the front of Chanyeol’s shirt, tugging at it until Chanyeol understood what he wanted and started to strip himself. Jongin’s clothes were ripped enough so that he could easily undress himself without worrying about removing one layer at a time.

He always thought he would be nervous, standing in front of Chanyeol, naked for the first time. Jongin thought that he would want to hide himself and make up excuses to keep on at least a robe or something light. He didn’t feel that way at all, especially not with the way Chanyeol was looking at him. His expression wasn’t one of hunger or desire, he was in awe, like he couldn’t believe Jongin was real.

“I don’t…” Chanyeol said. He put his hands back to Jongin’s waist, this time touching his bare skin. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You’re Chanyeol,” Jongin said. “You’re the man I love. That’s why you have me.”

“You waited so long for me,” Chanyeol said. “The way Junmyeon-hyung explained it to me made it seem like I was already dead. You kept waiting though. You didn’t give up on me.”

“How could I give up on you?” Jongin asked. “I’ve loved you my entire life. I would never give up on you, hyung. I love you more than anything in this world.”

Jongin wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and kissed him. He didn’t want to talk about this. They were the words he had been hearing for months. Jongin was loyal and brave and he went against the odds and he loved Chanyeol with his entire being. He had heard it all before. Jongin wanted this moment to be about the two of them as they were now. He didn’t want to think about the past year. Those memories would be shoved to the back of his mind and, hopefully, never revisited again.

Chanyeol sat down on the bed, pulling Jongin onto his lap as he did. Jongin could feel his cock pressing against him. Chanyeol wasn’t completely hard yet, but he was definitely reacting to the brief touches they had shared so far. They continued to kiss while touching every bit of each other’s skin that they could.

Jongin loved the skin of Chanyeol’s back. He loved how smooth and firm it felt under his hands. Chanyeol was so strong and steady. He always had been. Even with everything that had happened between them, Chanyeol was always constant.

“I want it like this,” Jongin said. “For our first time, I want to have some kind of control. Is that all right?”

“That’s perfect,” Chanyeol said. He was pressing kisses across Jongin’s chest. “We can do whatever you want. I want to be with you every way possible.”

When he was younger, he always imagined their first time to be very sweet and romantic. Jongin would be on his back and Chanyeol would take his time, easing into him and drowning him in kisses and words of love. He still wanted most of those things, but he liked the idea of riding Chanyeol. Having control was more important to him now than ever before.

Chanyeol placed his hand against Jongin’s stomach, his fingers pointed downward. “Is it all right if I start touching you?”

“Yes,” Jongin said.

He wanted to tell Chanyeol that he didn’t have to keep asking for permission, but Jongin found that he actually liked it. It was nice, being with someone who valued his choice and only wanted to touch him if that was what he wanted as well.

Chanyeol’s hands were calloused from wielding a sword during his training. The roughness of his hands didn’t turn Jongin off at all though. One held his hip tightly while the other went between his legs. His fingertips brushed against the folds of his cunt so softly that the touches felt ticklish. Jongin jolted slightly, surprised by how sensitive he felt.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol said, pulling his hand away.

“No,” Jongin said. “Don’t be sorry. It just felt a little ticklish. It was good.”

“Ticklish?” Chanyeol said. His mouth formed into a grin. “Like this?”

He moved his hand to the inside of Jongin’s thigh, tickling the skin there and making Jongin squirm on his lap.

“Yes, like that,” Jongin said, giggling. “Be firmer. It’s all right. I want this. I want you so badly.”

Chanyeol returned his fingers to his cunt, this time with more confidence. He traced the skin he found there and Jongin breathed out deeply from his mouth. It was like all his thoughts were trying to melt away. Chanyeol had barely touched him and he already felt so overwhelmed.

His fingertips went to Jongin’s opening, where he was wet. Chanyeol grunted, a deep and satisfied sound that made Jongin hold on to his shoulders even tighter. He dragged his fingers up to Jongin’s clit, rubbing gingerly. Jongin moaned.

“Is this good?” Chanyeol asked.

“Very,” Jongin said. He looked down between them at Chanyeol’s cock that was now hard and pressed up against his stomach. “Can I touch you?”

“You already are.”

“I do love your shoulders,” Jongin said. “I want to touch your cock though. Can I?”

“Oh,” Chanyeol said. The movement of his fingers stuttered. “Please, yes, if that’s what you want.”

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to, Alpha,” Jongin said.

He moved one of his hands down to wrap around Chanyeol’s cock. His hips moved forward when Jongin took ahold of him. It was so hot and Jongin couldn’t help but think of how it would feel inside of him. He moved his hand up and down. Jongin thought back to some advice Junmyeon had given him, about how the head was the most sensitive part. He rubbed his thumb at the slit of Chanyeol’s cock.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol said, his eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck, that’s–”

“Good?” Jongin asked.

“You know it is,” Chanyeol said. “I didn’t think you’d be this forward.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No.” His fingers moved from Jongin’s clit to his opening. He pushed two inside of him and Jongin couldn’t stop himself from whining at the feeling. “Not at all.”

Their mouths connected once more in a kiss. Jongin tried his best to continue touching Chanyeol, but his concentration was starting to weaken. Chanyeol’s fingers felt so thick and long inside of him, stretching him open and preparing him for his cock. He fucked into him and Jongin couldn’t help but to roll his hips down, trying to get as much friction as possible.

“For two people who have never done this before,” Chanyeol said. His voice sounded strained. “I think we’re doing a good job.”

“We’ve seemed to have figured some things out,” Jongin agreed. “Are you ready to try something else though?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Chanyeol said.

“Yes, but I asked you first.”

He took his hand away from Chanyeol’s cock and placed it back on his shoulder. Jongin lifted himself up onto his knees. He could feel Chanyeol’s fingers slip out of him.

“I’ve been ready for a very long time,” Chanyeol said. His hands were placed on Jongin’s hips. “Go ahead. You said you wanted to have control.” He kissed Jongin’s neck. “Take my cock inside of you, Omega.”

Jongin positioned himself above Chanyeol’s cock. He could feel the blunt tip of it against his cunt. Jongin reached down to take ahold of him once more, doing his best to keep Chanyeol’s cock still so that he could lower himself onto it.

During his heats, Jongin always just had his fingers to rely on. He could bring himself pleasure and he was never left unsatisfied. Now, feeling how thick and heavy Chanyeol felt inside of him, Jongin was sure he could never be satisfied with only his fingers every again.

They didn’t need words anymore. Chanyeol didn’t have to ask for permission and he didn’t have to tease him. Jongin moved up and down, pressing his face against Chanyeol’s neck as he took his pleasure. Chanyeol’s hands were holding his waist so tightly that it hurt. Jongin knew he was holding himself back, letting Jongin have this moment without interfering. He wanted Chanyeol to do as he pleased though.

“More,” Jongin said. “Give me more, Alpha, please.”

Chanyeol let go of a breath that Jongin wasn’t even aware he had been holding. His hands tightened their grip even more before he thrust his hips upward, meeting Jongin’s movements. It wasn’t the soft and romantic first time Jongin had dreamed of. That didn’t matter though. Chanyeol was holding him with his warm hands and panting against his skin and fucking up into him in movements that made Jongin feel breathless.

It was perfect because he was with Chanyeol. Jongin had never needed anything else.

“Can I knot you?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yes.”

“Can I bite you?”

“Yes,” Jongin said. His voice didn’t sound like his own anymore. He sounded like he was crying. “ _Please_.”

Both things happened at once. His hips fell down for the final time, just as Chanyeol’s knot pushed inside of him, locking them together. Jongin couldn’t even adjust to the stretch because Chanyeol’s teeth sunk into his neck. The pain was blinding, but it only lasted for a short moment. Afterward, his felt nothing but an intense pleasure as he came.

His body was so overwhelmed by all of the new and different sensations. An orgasm almost felt like a relief since it was at least familiar to him.

Chanyeol slowly lied back until he was resting on the bed. Jongin was lying on top of him, Chanyeol’s knot still inside of him as he placed his head on his chest. His ear was right on top of Chanyeol’s heartbeat.

“That was good, right?” Chanyeol asked. “We did a good job.”

“We did,” Jongin said. “Always room for improvement though.”

“Improvement?” Chanyeol said, sounding startled. “Did I do something wrong? What can I–”

“Alpha,” Jongin said. Chanyeol immediately stopped talking. That word was truly powerful. “I loved it. I love you.” He closed his eyes. They were mated now. Even though Chanyeol was next to him, Jongin felt like he could feel his presence even stronger through their bond. “I’m so happy.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol said. He placed his hands on Jongin’s back. “I love you, Nini.”

Jongin was warm and exhausted and he knew that Chanyeol felt the same way. He let his mind drift away. A single thought came to him though. It wouldn’t be long until he got pregnant. He was so excited to start having children. Especially a daughter, like he’d always wanted.

His eyes opened and he looked at Chanyeol who had already dozed off. Jongin thought back to what he had said earlier. He couldn’t remember ever telling Chanyeol that he wanted a daughter first. At least he couldn’t remember telling him that when Chanyeol was awake.


	34. Chapter 34

Baekhyun stood by the fire pit that had recently been extinguished. Smoke still rose from it, twisting in the air. He watched as the members of the nomad pack, the people who had been his pack mates for three years, loaded the rest of their belongings onto horses and wagons. A few of them had already shifted into their wolf forms, since travelling tended to be easier that way. They all had a long journey ahead of them.

The day after Chanyeol and Jongin’s mating ceremony, Baekhyun had travelled with Jongdae to the north, where they met with the nomad pack. Instead of spending the summer in Busan like they usually did, they headed toward the capital so that they could start their trip to China. Baekhyun had spent the past week with them, saying his goodbyes. This morning they were finally leaving. He didn’t think he would see any of them ever again.

“Oppa.” A small hand tugged on his sleeve. He looked down to see Meigui. “You don’t have to be sad.”

“Who said I was sad?” Baekhyun said, kneeling down in front of her. She had grown up so much over the past five years. He could still vividly remember her in her wolf form, running through the marketplace and causing havoc. “I’m not sad about anything.”

“You’re not even sad that I’m leaving?”

“Well, I suppose I am sad about that. Just a little bit though.”

After years of asking, Yifan had finally allowed her to join the nomad pack. She had been raised well at the omega boardinghouse in their town. Baekhyun knew that she loved it there, but Yifan was her only family and she was all Yifan had. Their situation wasn’t the same as before. Yifan wouldn’t be back to visit her in a few months. He was leaving the country for good, so he wanted to take his half-sister with him.

“I’ll miss you too, oppa,” she said. “We’ll see each other again though. I’m sure we will.”

Baekhyun didn’t respond to her. He didn’t have the heart to explain to her just how unlikely it was for them to meet again. Instead he took her into his arms, pressing his face against her hair and taking in her sweet scent once more. He hoped everyone in the pack had a good life when they settled, but he wished the best possible life for Meigui.

“I hope my gift is the same as yours,” Meigui said. “The teachers at the boardinghouse told me that it might be since my fur as a wolf is white.”

“That could happen,” Baekhyun said, pulling away from her. “I’m not sure you could pull off white hair all the time though. It takes a person with a very special facial structure to make it look good.”

“You do have a special face,” she said.

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Baekhyun said. “Even if your tone tells me that you meant it as a joke.”

She laughed, her entire face lighting up with joy at his teasing tone. Whenever he saw her, he always felt a sort of nostalgia. He used to be a joyful child with no worries in the world. Baekhyun was sure that his laughter had sounded just as bright as hers. He would do anything to get that back.

“Be good, oppa,” she said, squeezing his face between her hands. “Behave while I’m gone.”

Baekhyun snorted. He gently took hold of her tiny wrists and then removed her hands from his face.

“Who taught you to talk like this, hm?” he said. “I should be the one telling you to behave. Be good for your older brother. He’s going to need you.”

“I’ll be good,” she said. “I promise.”

“Meigui!” Yifan shouted from where he was helping a few elders into a wagon. “Come here! It’s almost time to go.”

Her eyes, that had just been filled with delight, where now filling with tears. Baekhyun couldn’t imagine how hard this was for her. She had had to choose between a brother she hardly knew and the friends and teachers she had been living with for the past five years. Once she got into that wagon, there would be no turning back for her. It was a complicated situation for anyone, especially an eight year-old.

“Go on,” Baekhyun said. “You’re going to have an amazing life. I’m sure in a few years you won’t even remember this place, or me.”

“I want to remember though,” she said. “I don’t want to forget.”

He hugged her once more, running one of his hands up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her. She would be all right. Baekhyun had all of the faith in the world in the nomad pack. They were all going to live long, happy lives. He just knew it.

Baekhyun walked with her to the wagon where Yifan was waiting. Yifan dried her tears with the back of his sleeve before he picked her up and placed her inside.

“I’m going to look around the campsite once more,” Yifan said. “I want to make sure we didn’t forget anything.”

Yifan looked at him and Baekhyun could tell that he wanted to speak with him. This wasn’t only about doing a final check of the area. Baekhyun walked with him until they were out of earshot. Yifan stopped, looking at the ground where their tents had been last night.

“Hand it over,” Baekhyun said.

“Hand what over?” Yifan asked. “I don’t know what–”

“The letter or the gift you want me to give to Junmyeon-hyung,” Baekhyun said, holding out his hand. “I’ll make sure he gets it. Don’t worry.”

“It’s just a letter,” Yifan said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a folded piece of paper. “I guess I got inspired by Yixing. I doubt it’s as romantic as the ones he wrote to Kyungsoo though. Writing this was the only thing I could do with the strength that I have. Thinking about him isn’t easy for me.”

“I know this isn’t easy for him either,” Baekhyun said.

He took the letter from Yifan and slipped it into his own pocket. Baekhyun wasn’t sure when he would be returning to his hometown. It all depended on where Minseok and Jongdae wanted to travel. He would be back there someday though, so he would deliver the letter to Junmyeon. Baekhyun couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t read it before then though.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said. “You really helped me out by letting me into your pack.”

“I didn’t do it for you,” Yifan said. “I did it because Junmyeon asked me to. You made a good addition though.”

Yifan placed a hand on his shoulder. It was strange, being touched so casually by someone he didn’t have a strong connection to. They both loved the same person, albeit in very different ways, so at least there was one thing that connected them.

“Make sure Meigui grows up well,” Baekhyun said.

“I will,” Yifan said. “I hope you and Jongdae will be happy together.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said, bowing to him.

Even though the two of them had never had a deep conversation or became friends, Yifan would always have Baekhyun’s respect. He was a good man and a good head alpha. His people loved and trusted him. The way they looked at him reminded Baekhyun of how the people back home looked at Junmyeon.

They walked around the campsite together, looking to make sure nothing would be left behind, before they went back to the pack. Lu Han had his arms around Minseok and Baekhyun could tell that they were both getting emotional. Zitao was already crying as Jongdae rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m going to miss you, hyung,” Zitao said, rubbing at his eyes. “You’ve been with us for so long.”

“I know,” Jongdae said. “I’ll miss you all too, but it’s time to move on.”

He brought Zitao into a hug and that only seemed to make him cry even harder. Baekhyun approached both of them. When Zitao opened his eyes to look at him, his eyes became sadder.

“I’ll miss you the most, you know that, right?” Baekhyun said, opening his arms so that Zitao could fall into them. It was hard for him to hold back a laugh as he imagined how ridiculous they looked. Zitao was much taller than him, but he had folded in on himself as he held onto Baekhyun. “Stop crying. Didn’t you cry enough when you said goodbye to Yixing before leaving the village?”

“That was weeks ago,” Zitao said. “I’ve had plenty of time to make more tears.”

Jongdae started speaking to him softly in Chinese, giving him encouraging words as Zitao wiped his tears. Baekhyun looked at Minseok and Lu Han once more. Minseok’s hand was cupping Lu Han’s cheek and Baekhyun could only imagine what he was thinking. He knew that Minseok’s feelings for him had faded away, but Baekhyun was sure that he still had love for Lu Han. That love most likely wouldn’t ever completely leave him.

Baekhyun said goodbye to Lu Han as well and then he looked around, trying to find the last person he needed to talk to. He quickly spotted Aejung, talking to Yifan.

“I’m surprised you’re coming with us,” Yifan said.

“I’m surprised too,” Aejung said. “I’ve only been in your pack for just over a year. My Chinese isn’t that good. I’m close with Baekhyun and he’s staying behind. I have so many reasons to stay.”

“Then why aren’t you?” he asked.

“Well, because I have two important reasons to leave.”

“And what are those?”

“One is because I want a fresh start,” Aejung said, “and two is, well, that one’s a secret. You’ll find out what it is eventually though.”

She patted Yifan’s cheek and then glanced over at Baekhyun who was approaching them. They met each other halfway in a hug.

“I just told Tao that I would miss him the most, but that was a lie,” Baekhyun said.

Aejung laughed, tightening her arms around him. They hadn’t even known each other for two full years, but it was difficult for him to say goodbye. He knew why she was going though. Her life in Korea hadn’t been easy. From working as a kisaeng to being engaged to Moonsik and then to joining a nomad pack where she could never feel settled, Aejung hadn’t had it easy. Baekhyun knew she wanted a simple life where she could live in one place and have a mate who cared for her.

“Thank you for everything,” she said. “You really did save my life that night.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Baekhyun said. “Yixing is the one who healed you and fought Moonsik. Yifan offered you a place in his pack. I was just there to stand around.”

“Maybe that’s how you see it, but that’s not what it was like for me,” Aejung said. “You’re the first person to treat me like I was a human being. I could have felt so alone after joining this pack, but you let me be your friend. You helped me to feel at home.”

They kept holding each other. Baekhyun would miss her. She had been by his side, listening to his problems and helping him whenever she could.

“Good luck with Yifan,” Baekhyun said. “I think you two would be good together.”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath on that,” she said. “I doubt he’s ready to open himself up to anyone new. I might have to wait five years for that to happen and by then I’ll probably have found another alpha. One who isn’t in love with someone else.”

“Well, whatever happens, I hope you’ll be happy, Aejung.”

“You too,” she said. “Mate with Jongdae. Have lots of pretty babies. Make sure Minseok-oppa finds love too, though. I don’t want him to be all alone.”

“I’ll try my best to make sure all of those things happen,” Baekhyun said.

It felt almost impossible to let go of her, but eventually he backed away. Everyone else was ready to go. People were sitting in wagons, on top of horses, or shifted into their wolf forms. There was nothing left for them to do. Baekhyun had said all of his goodbyes. It was time for them to move on.

Aejung got into the same wagon as Meigui and the rest of the omegas. Yifan was on a horse at the front of the pack. He looked behind him, made sure everyone was accounted for, and then started to lead them away.

Jongdae came to Baekhyun’s side as he watched them leave. His arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulders and the touch didn’t make him recoil or flinch. He was slowly healing after Moonsik had attacked him. During their short trip together from his home village to the nomad pack’s camp, Baekhyun had finally opened up to Jongdae. He told him that the reason why he had been avoiding him was because being touched reminded him of Moonsik. Jongdae had instantly apologized even though they both knew he had nothing to be sorry for.

Baekhyun sighed, leaning his head against Jongdae’s shoulder. It was a simple touch, but it was great progress after being afraid of him for months.

“It’s not too late for us to join them,” Minseok said, standing on the other side of Jongdae. “We can catch up.”

“I don’t want to,” Baekhyun said. “You can go ahead, hyung, if that’s what you want.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what I want,” Minseok said. “I made the choice to stay behind. I still don’t know if it was the right one though.”

“Hyung, I told you that you don’t have to stay behind because of me,” Jongdae said.

“Of course I had to,” Minseok said. “Where you go, I go, remember?”

He squeezed Jongdae’s shoulder and then went to their camp. The nomad pack had given them two small tents, a cart, and three horses. Baekhyun thought it was incredibly generous. It was much more than he had expected. At dinner last night, Yifan thanked Minseok for hunting and providing for the pack for years, Jongdae for teaching the children and looking out for them, and Baekhyun for teaching as well. He was almost positive that Minseok and Jongdae were the ones the pack was the most grateful for. Baekhyun didn’t feel like he had made that much of a difference.

“So,” Baekhyun said, sitting in front of the fire pit. It was the middle of summer, so the fire was only needed on colder nights and for cooking. “What now?”

“Well, we could head down to Busan like we usually do during the summer,” Jongdae said. “We’re close to the capital, so we could go there as well.”

“What about someplace new?” Baekhyun asked. “This country is so much more than just Hanseong and Busan. There are plenty of villages and towns that we haven’t gone to yet.”

“That’s because those places are difficult to visit,” Minseok said. “We’re outsiders. There’s no guarantee that we would be let in.”

“We could still try,” Baekhyun said. He placed his chin in his palm as he thought. “Before she left, I made a promise to Aejung.”

“What kind of promise?” Jongdae asked.

“A promise to find someone for Minseok-hyung to love,” he said.

Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from laughing at their different responses. Jongdae seemed to have choked on his own spit while Minseok became totally still, like he was a statue. They both seem panicked and uncertain.

“You don’t plan on staying single forever, do you?” Baekhyun asked. “Hyung, you’re already 24 years-old. Don’t you want to find a mate? What kind of person do you like?”

Jongdae recovered from the shock of Baekhyun’s question much faster than Minseok did.

“Well, he liked Han-ge for years,” Jongdae said, “so he likes the pretty ones.”

“Noted,” Baekhyun said. “Someone pretty. Are you only interested in men? Just betas?”

“I can’t believe you two are asking me these questions,” Minseok said. “I don’t mind being single. I’m not in any rush to be mated.”

“Yes, but don’t you like the idea of being mated?” Baekhyun asked.

“Of course I like the idea of it,” Minseok said. “Finding a mate is difficult though. Usually people mate with someone from their own pack, but our pack is only three people now and you two are already together.”

“That sounds like an excuse to me,” Baekhyun said. “Just tell us three things you look for in a person. That way we’ll be able to keep our eyes out for someone.”

He could tell that Minseok didn’t want to answer him, but he knew Baekhyun well enough to know that he wasn’t going to easily let this go. Minseok put his hands on his hips as he looked up at the sky, like he was trying to find the answers there.

“I do only like men,” Minseok said. “I’ve mostly only paid attention to betas, but I wouldn’t mind being with an alpha or omega if they were the right person. I guess I do tend to find more… delicate-looking men attractive. And, for the third thing, someone nice.”

“That’s it?” Baekhyun said. “A pretty, nice man? That’s all you can give us?”

“You said I had to give you three things,” Minseok said. “You never said how specific those things had to be.” He looked around the area where their camp was set up. It was a clearing in a forest. They were close to one of the main roads and a creek where they had been getting water for the past week. “Do you want to move camp? I know we don’t have a specific destination in mind, but a change of scenery could be nice.”

Baekhyun wasn’t surprised at all to see that Minseok had already taken the role of leader. There were only three of them now and Minseok was the oldest. It made sense for him to take charge.

“That sounds good to me,” Baekhyun said. “I’m sure the horses will want to stretch their legs too.”

Being in a pack of only three people didn’t seem that strange to Baekhyun. Even if he had been a member of the nomad pack, he never truly felt at home with them. The place he felt most at home was when he was with Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongin. A few thousand people lived in his hometown, but that place didn’t feel like home either. Baekhyun had come to the conclusion that he liked belonging to small groups of people.

They had eaten breakfast with the nomad pack before they left, so they only had to pack their own things. In the cart the pack had left them, there were plenty of blankets, pillows, and dishes and pots. Minseok and Jongdae both carried swords with them, but Baekhyun had only ever seen Minseok use his. They bagged up their clothes and added them to the cart with their other supplies. The two tents they had been gifted were already folded up. Another perk to traveling in a small group was how quickly they had packed up.

Baekhyun went to his horse, a four year-old mare he had named Banjjag. Her coat was dark gray and speckled with black spots. She leaned into his hand as he petted her, waiting for Minseok and Jongdae to finish their final checks of the area.

“Since we’re so close to the capital, we might as well head in that direction,” Minseok said once he had mounted his horse. “We can get some supplies and look around. Baekhyun, you’ve only ever seen it in the winter. It’s different in the summer.”

“So many people live in the capital,” Baekhyun said. “I’m sure there will be plenty of prospective mates there.”

“Really?” Minseok said. “That’s the first thing you think of?”

“I’m just trying to look out for you, hyung,” Baekhyun said.

He truly did want Minseok to find happiness. Even if Baekhyun was jealous of him at times, he still liked Minseok. He had always been kind to him and never looked down on him for being an omega. Besides, Baekhyun knew that he was the reason why Minseok had stayed instead of going to China with the pack. Minseok went wherever Jongdae did and Jongdae wouldn’t leave Baekhyun.

There was another reason why he wanted Minseok to quickly find a mate though. Baekhyun knew that Jongdae loved him. He had never doubted that, but part of him couldn’t help but be worried. It was only a matter of time until Minseok woke up and realized how perfect Jongdae was, and since Jongdae still loved Minseok, Baekhyun didn’t stand a chance. The sooner Minseok found a mate, the better.

☾✩☽

They made camp that night in an open field close to the city. Minseok had wanted to camp in the forest so that they could have the trees as cover, but Baekhyun had complained enough to convince him otherwise. He wanted to sleep out under the stars and there were no signs of rain.

After a day of travelling, they were all too tired to make dinner, so they went into the capital instead to eat there. It truly was different in the summer. There were more people and even more shops, it seemed like. The atmosphere felt completely different. Baekhyun wondered if that really had anything to do with the change of the season though. Whenever they visited Hanseong before, Baekhyun had always been worried about running into Moonsik. Now that he knew he was dead, he wasn’t so scared of the city anymore. He felt like he could fully enjoy it.

“Are you two really sleeping outside?” Minseok asked as he finishing setting up his tent.

“Trust me, hyung, it’s not my first choice,” Jongdae said. “Baekhyun-ah wants to look at the stars though, so I’m going to stay by his side.”

“All right,” Minseok said. “I’ll be inside if you need me. In my comfortable, clean tent.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun said, waving his hand. “Have fun in there by yourself.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun got to work, using the blankets and pillows that Minseok didn’t take to make a bed on the grass. Baekhyun lied down to test it and he found that it was just as comfortable as lying on the ground in a tent. He patted the space next to him and Jongdae joined him.

Baekhyun turned on to his side so that he could rest his head on Jongdae’s chest. One of Jongdae’s arms cautiously lifted and then lightly rested on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Is this all right?” Jongdae asked.

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun said. “You don’t have to be so careful with me.”

“I do though,” Jongdae said. “You were scared of me for months. You would barely let me touch you. I was so worried, but whenever I tried to talk to you, you would run away from me.”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said.

“Don’t apologize,” Jongdae said. “Nothing that happened to you is your fault. If anything, I’m to blame. I’ve always told you that I would protect you and keep you safe, but in the moment that you needed me the most, I couldn’t do anything.”

“You’re not to blame at all, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said. “You’re right. I shouldn’t be sorry, but neither should you. And I know… I know that you won’t hurt me, but I feel like his touch is still there sometimes. I can’t make it go away completely.”

They hadn’t had the chance to talk about what had happened like this. Usually when they spoke about it, Baekhyun could keep it together for about thirty seconds before he changed the subject or ran away. They had only talked about it in short segments during their journey from his hometown to the pack’s camp. Tonight he felt at ease though. It could be because no one was around to listen to them. Or it could just be because Baekhyun was tired of running from it.

“We’ll take our time,” Jongdae said. “We can go as slow as you want. I’m not going anywhere. So, don’t push Minseok-hyung onto someone because you’re nervous.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae said, smiling at him. It was the same smile Baekhyun had seen hundreds of times. It told him that Jongdae was very fond of him, but also found him amusing. “I know that I haven’t made things easy for you. I still have feelings for him, but I’m not going to go running into his arms.”

“Even if he told you that he loves you?”

“Even if that happens, I’m still yours,” Jongdae said. “I’ve made my decision. I love you. I want to be with you. You don’t have to worry.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said. “I guess it’s just hard to believe sometimes. You two have known each other for so long. You’ve been in love with him for such a long time.”

“I plan on being in love with _you_ for a very long time,” Jongdae said. He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. “I want to be your mate.”

“I want that, too,” Baekhyun said. “I want that now, actually. I just don’t think… I might react badly if you touch me like that, so–”

“That’s fine,” Jongdae said. “We’re taking our time, remember?”

Baekhyun turned his head so that he could look up at the night sky. In the middle of the field there were no trees around to block their view. He could easily make out the moon and all of the thousands of stars that dotted the sky. When he was a child and went stargazing with his friends, he used to feel so small and insignificant. The world was so big and he had been confined to a small town with no room to grow. Now that he was older and living far away from the town he grew up in, it was almost comforting, feeling so small.

“Can I touch you?” Baekhyun asked. “Would that be all right?”

“That’s fine with me, if that’s really what you want,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun could tell that he was trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. “How, uh, would you like to do that?”

He hadn’t actually thought that far. Baekhyun just wanted to feel close to Jongdae. They had both been waiting so long to be intimate with each other and he wanted to try and take at least a small step forward.

“With my hand,” he said finally. “Is that something that you would want?”

“Yes,” Jongdae said. “If that’s what you want.”

“I’m the one who suggested it,” Baekhyun said. “So, yes, I want to.”

Baekhyun had no idea what he was doing, but he wanted this. He pushed forward, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Jongdae held the back of his head with one of his hands, keeping him in place as they kissed. This felt safe and familiar to him. It was something that they had recently reintroduced into their lives.

“One second,” Jongdae said as Baekhyun kissed his jaw. “I don’t think there’s a very attractive way to do this.”

“That’s fine,” Baekhyun said. “I don’t love you because you’re attractive.” As soon as he said, he realized how those words sounded. “I love you because you’re kind and you make me happy and we’re good together. Of course you’re attractive, but that’s really just a bonus to–”

“I know what you meant,” Jongdae said, chuckling. He kissed Baekhyun’s cheek. “I appreciate the compliments though.”

Neither one of them had planned for this, but Baekhyun didn’t think that planning it in advance would have made a difference. After kissing for so long that Baekhyun knew his lips would be swollen in the morning, Jongdae circled his hand around Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled his hand down between his legs.

He couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling of Jongdae’s cock through his pants. Baekhyun pushed his palm down against him, eliciting a groan from Jongdae. He took that as a good sign, so Baekhyun slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants. Jongdae kept his hand around Baekhyun’s wrist, guiding him to take hold of his cock.

“That’s good,” Jongdae said, his voice sounding like a sigh. “Just stroke it like that. Use a little more pressure though.”

Baekhyun felt like his face was on fire. He was embarrassed and aroused all at once. Doing what Jongdae said, he tightened his hand slightly and moved it up and down Jongdae’s cock. He could tell that Jongdae was holding himself back. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. Baekhyun just wanted to make him feel good. He wanted to do this for Jongdae.

Even though he wasn’t being touched in any way, Baekhyun felt himself getting wet, just listening to the muffled sounds Jongdae was making. He pressed his legs together, creating pressure between his legs. It felt good, but it wasn’t nearly enough to make him come. That was fine. This wasn’t about Baekhyun. It was about Jongdae.

“You feel so good in my hand,” Baekhyun said as he continued to stroke him. “I love touching you like this. Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Jongdae said. “Of course. I like everything with you.”

Baekhyun kissed him and almost instantly, Jongdae brought a hand to his hair, holding on tightly. It was like he was doing everything in his power not to react too loudly, not to touch Baekhyun in a way that would alarm him. He had an amazing amount of self-control and, for some reason, it made Baekhyun fall in love with him even more. Jongdae always wanted to make sure he was comfortable, no matter what.

“Next time,” Baekhyun said, “maybe you could touch me. Just a little though. I want you to feel how wet you make me.”

Jongdae tilted his head back just as he came, spilling over Baekhyun’s fist. His chest was heaving and his skin was completely flushed. Holding himself back seemed to have exhausted him more than his orgasm. Baekhyun kissed him again and then wiped his hand on the grass until it was clean.

“I love you,” Jongdae said, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and holding him tightly. “Minseok-hyung is going to kill us in the morning.”

“You tried your best to keep quiet.”

“I don’t think my efforts were that effective,” Jongdae said. “If he kills me, know that I died, loving you.”

Baekhyun knew that he was joking, so he couldn’t help but laugh at Jongdae’s melodramatic tone. He pressed his face against his chest, his shoulders shaking as he giggled. Baekhyun wasn’t close to feeling like he was back to normal. He didn’t even know what “normal” really was for him anymore. That was all right though. He was healing, even if the process was slow.


	35. Chapter 35

Kyungsoo was trying his best not to fall asleep. His eyes felt heavy though and with every word the elderly alpha said, sleep was becoming more and more appealing. An elbow nudged him in his side and he sat up straight. Joohyun was giving him a pointed look and he knew that she wanted him to thank her later for making sure he didn’t actually fall asleep during a council meeting.

“Let’s take a short break,” Junmyeon said, standing up. The older members of the council hurriedly stood as well. “I want to take a walk and stretch my legs.”

“I’ll go with you, Head Omega,” the alpha who had been speaking said.

“That’s all right,” Junmyeon said. “I’d like to walk with my alpha.”

Sehun was seated next to Junmyeon and one quick glance at him was enough for Kyungsoo to see that he was also on the verge of sleep. The council was momentarily dismissed and Kyungsoo didn’t waste any time. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. They had been sitting for two hours now. He could benefit from a short walk as well.

Two spots on the council had been opened up after the deaths of Moonsung and Sewoo. Junmyeon had immediately filled them with Joohyun and Kyungsoo. The elders weren’t pleased with his choices. A female alpha had never been on the council and neither had an omega. Junmyeon soothed their worries like he always did, with kind, patient words and a sweet smile.

“Thank you for making sure I didn’t fall asleep, noona,” Kyungsoo said as he walked with Joohyun. “I don’t know how much longer I could stand it.”

“I was about to fall asleep as well,” she said. “I hope this meeting doesn’t last for much longer. I promised Seulgi and Sooyoung I would attend their mating ceremony.”

“They’re getting mated today?” Kyungsoo asked. “I haven’t heard anything about it.”

“Well, they’re keeping the ceremony small,” Joohyun said. “The pack still isn’t very accepting of their relationship. Mangyu died and everyone was happy for Sooyoung since she was finally free of him. Then, she got caught kissing Seulgi with her shirt off and her reputation is tarnished.” Joohyun crossed her arms over her chest. Her mouth formed into a tight line. “I just think it’s unfair how Chanyeol and Jongin could run around town for years, kissing in public and putting their hands all over each other and people were fine with it. Two women do the same thing and they’re shunned.”

“That is unfair,” Kyungsoo agreed.

Being an omega wasn’t easy, but Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine how difficult it was to be an omega and a woman. They seemed to be held to a much higher standard. Male omegas were rarer, so they were instantly more interesting to people. Female omegas had to act perfectly to stand out and be applauded.

“I want to talk to Junmyeon about it, but he’s always so busy,” Joohyun said. She was looking across the meeting hall where Junmyeon was walking with Sehun. Three other councilmembers had joined them, all talking to Junmyeon at once. “It’s impossible to get him alone.”

“I never thought I’d hear you say you wanted to get a man alone, Joohyun-ah,” a familiar, grating voice said from behind them.

Kyungsoo clenched his jaw before slowly turning around. Jipyeong was just as annoyingly handsome as ever. He was looking at them with a grin on his face that sent a chill down Kyungsoo’s spine.

“I’ve never found your jokes to be very funny,” Joohyun said. “I know you were listening in on our conversation. Don’t act like you don’t understand the context of what I said.”

“You really are no fun,” Jipyeong said. He turned his attention to Kyungsoo. “You look stunning today, as always.”

“Jipyeong-ssi, I have a mate,” Kyungsoo said.

“If alphas are allowed to have multiple omegas, why can’t an omega have more than one alpha?” Jipyeong said. “I’m willing to share when it comes to you.”

Joining the council had plenty of negatives, but the biggest one was dealing with Jipyeong. After their first conversation, when he gave Kyungsoo the tip about a councilmember being responsible for Chanyeol’s illness, he had avoided Kyungsoo at all costs. Now that Sewoo was dead, he wouldn’t leave Kyungsoo alone. He finally told him that he knew about Moonsung’s gift all along, but he never knew of Sewoo’s involvement.

“That’s too bad,” Kyungsoo said. “I only want to share myself with Yixing. I have no interest in you.”

“I know,” Jipyeong said. His smile seemed incapable of leaving his face. “Just let me fantasize, won’t you?”

Joohyun linked her arm with Kyungsoo’s and then steered them away from Jipyeong. He didn’t follow them, but Kyungsoo swore he could feel his stare. They walked toward Junmyeon and Sehun who had now amassed a small crowd of councilmen. All of them were trying to get Junmyeon’s attention, despite this time being used for a break.

“Enough!” Sehun said, standing in front of Junmyeon. “Stop talking all at once. You know you can individually schedule a time to talk to Junmyeon-hyung about any issues you may have. He told you all this was a break.”

“Pack leaders never take breaks,” one of the alphas said. “I don’t see why he can’t talk to us now. It’s not like he’s sick or pregnant. He can take–”

“He doesn’t have to take anything from any of you,” Sehun said. “He’s your leader and he’s been listening to you all drone on since the morning. Can’t you give him a few minutes of silence?”

“I don’t know why you’re talking down to us, boy,” a different alpha said. “You’re not the head alpha. You’re the same rank as us, but you’re younger. You should respect your elders.”

“His elders should respect him,” Junmyeon said. “Sehun might not be head alpha, but he is my mate, so he’s second-in-command. Leave now, all of you. We’ll continue tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” a councilmember said. “But we’re not even halfway through the scheduled topics for today’s meeting.”

“I know,” Junmyeon said. “We can get to it all later. I have a headache and the more you all talk, the worse it gets. Let me be alone with my mate.”

The alphas didn’t leave right away. Some left after only a minute of idling, but others waited around, like Junmyeon would miraculously change his mind and ask them all to stay. One reached out to him, just barely touching Junmyeon’s shoulder before Sehun grabbed the man’s wrist and shoved his hand away. He finally left after that.

“Do you want us to leave too?” Kyungsoo asked as he approached them with Joohyun.

“No,” Junmyeon said. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m always happy to talk to you two. Is there something you want to discuss?”

“I don’t, but Joohyun-noona–”

“It can wait until later,” Joohyun said. “Junmyeon, when was the last time you had a good night’s sleep?”

“I can’t remember,” Junmyeon said.

Kyungsoo hated seeing him like this, but Junmyeon was so stubborn. Every time someone showed concern for him, he would brush aside those words. Kyungsoo knew that he was trying his best to act strong and unaffected by the stress of his new position.

“Let’s go back home,” Sehun said, wrapping his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders. “You need to rest.”

“I don’t.”

“You do,” Sehun said. “Please, hyung.”

It wasn’t like Junmyeon to fold so easily, but he did. He nodded in agreement and leaned into Sehun slightly. The partnership that had developed between them over the past six months wasn’t one that Kyungsoo had seen coming, but he was grateful for it. Even if Junmyeon didn’t return Sehun’s feelings for him, he still valued his opinions and relied on him. Kyungsoo was just happy that they didn’t resent or hate each other.

“Fine,” Junmyeon said. “I’ll try and get some sleep.”

“Thank you,” Sehun said, visibly relieved.

“I’ll talk to you first thing tomorrow morning, Joohyun,” Junmyeon said.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Joohyun said. “I’m glad to see you putting yourself first for once.”

Sehun led Junmyeon out of the meeting hall and Kyungsoo watched them go. It was a relief to see Junmyeon take a break, but he knew that the relief he felt wouldn’t last long. He would be back to overworking himself tomorrow. Kyungsoo wished he knew what to do to help.

“Well, it worked out for me that this ended early,” Joohyun said. “I’ll be able to arrive at the ceremony early now. Are you coming?”

“I can’t,” Kyungsoo said. “I promised Yixing I would help him at the clinic today. He’s been getting a lot of new patients lately.”

“That makes sense,” she said. “He’s the head omega’s favorite physician. Of course everyone in the pack wants to see him now.”

“That’s a nice reason, but I hope they stop arriving in groups soon,” Kyungsoo said. “Most of them are just there with fake headaches and they get annoyed when I give them medicine for it. They all want to see Yixing.”

“Someone sounds jealous that his mate is getting so much attention,” Joohyun said.

“I’m not jealous,” Kyungsoo said. “Just annoyed.”

She laughed and even Kyungsoo could see the humor in his bitter attitude. Ever since Yixing joined their pack, Kyungsoo wanted him to be accepted. Now that more people were appreciating him, Kyungsoo wanted them all to go away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, “for another thrilling council meeting.”

“I’ll see you then,” he said. “Congratulate Seulgi and Sooyoung for me.”

“I will.”

They walked out of the hall together, but parted ways as soon as they stepped outside. Kyungsoo watched as she walked away and then looked up at the tall trees planted next to the building. The leaves had all changed into vibrant shades of red, orange, and yellow. He had always loved this time of year.

Walking to the clinic without an escort was still a new feeling. He was so used to being accompanied by a guard everywhere he went. Now that he was mated and living apart from Junmyeon, guards weren’t needed to protect him. Mated omegas weren’t temptations for alphas. For sane alphas, anyway. Kyungsoo had heard stories of rare alphas that actually preferred pursuing mated omegas.

When he arrived at the clinic he wasn’t surprised to see a line out the door. It had been like this for months now. Some people showed up two or three days in a row, claiming new illnesses and aches and injuries. Kyungsoo thought of how much money they would make if Yixing actually charged everyone accordingly. His prices were cheap and there were some patients he didn’t charge at all.

“Kyungsoo!” a woman around his mother’s age called out to him. “Go in there and see what’s taking so long. The line hasn’t moved for almost an hour!”

“Are you here for an urgent reason, Ahjumma?” Kyungsoo asked. “There are other doctors in the village if you are.”

“Oh, it’s just, uh… my hip!” she said, clearly thinking of a reason on the spot. “It’s sore. I need him to look at it. I don’t mind waiting in line.”

“I’ll go see what the holdup is,” Kyungsoo said.

He smiled to her in a way that he hoped was polite, not forced, and then headed inside. Yixing was sitting on one of the patient’s cots, holding a young girl’s arm in his hands. Her mother was standing next to her, biting at her fingernail in worry.

“I’m almost done,” Yixing said. “I’m glad it was a clean break. It doesn’t take as long to heal.”

“Thank you,” the girl’s mother said.

“You don’t have to thank me for doing my job,” Yixing said.

Kyungsoo stood toward the front entrance, watching as Yixing spoke softly to the girl and her mother. The girl’s face was red and blotchy from crying. Despite that, she still returned Yixing’s smile when he grinned at her. He had always been so good with younger patients. Sometimes Kyungsoo would watch him with children, thinking of how amazing of a father he was going to be.

They both wanted children, but had agreed to not try until after they had been mated for a full year. In only a few months, the year would be over and Kyungsoo was surprised to find that he wasn’t scared at all. He was ready to be a mother and to start a family with Yixing. The thought actually excited him.

“All done,” Yixing said, letting go of her arm. “Try moving it. How does it feel?”

The girl bent her arm and then poked at it. Her look of surprise was one Kyungsoo had seen countless times before. Everyone who was healed by Yixing was amazed by the results. The girl’s mother paid and Yixing walked them to the exit, his eyes going to Kyungsoo as he did. Once they left, Yixing quickly closed the door before another patient could enter.

“I didn’t even hear you come in,” Yixing said, taking him into his arms. He pressed his face against Kyungsoo’s neck and just that one movement told Kyungsoo that he had had a long, tiring day. “Are you on break from your meeting?”

“Junmyeon-hyung called it off for the day,” Kyungsoo said. “I almost fell asleep during it, but Junmyeon looked he was about to pass out. I’m worried about him. He works too hard.”

“Do you know who else you should worry about?” Yixing said. “Me. Your mate who also works too hard.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, bringing his hand up to the back of Yixing’s head and stroking his hair. He felt so warm, being held in his arms.

“Should I tell you to quit?” Kyungsoo asked. “Working is too difficult. We should live a simple, poor life together.”

“I don’t think you would survive one day of being poor, xīngān,” Yixing said. “Every day you complain about how small our home is.”

“I do not complain,” Kyungsoo said. “I merely comment on its size.”

Yixing kissed the side of his head and Kyungsoo melted into his embrace even more. He could stay here forever, unmoving until the end of time. Nothing comforted him like being held by Yixing.

“I have patients waiting for me outside,” Yixing said.

“None of them looked very sick to me,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m sure they’re just going to waste your time.”

“Most of them will,” Yixing said, “but some of them might actually need me.”

“More than I need you?” Kyungsoo said.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Yixing asked. He pulled away from Kyungsoo slightly so that he could press the back of his hand to his forehead. “You’re a little warm. Your autumn heat is due soon, isn’t it?”

“In a couple of weeks,” Kyungsoo said. “Your rut is closer than my heat.”

Since they mated in the winter, Kyungsoo had spent his spring and summer heats with Yixing. It had been better than he ever could have imagined. Usually he spent his heats alone in his room, feeling miserable and hot and overwhelmed. The days passed slowly. It was torture. The two heats he spent with Yixing had actually been enjoyable.

An alpha’s rut only happened once a year, usually the same week as the alpha’s birthday, so Kyungsoo would soon know what it was like to be with Yixing during his rut. He was a bit nervous, but he knew that he had nothing to worry about. Yixing always took care of him.

“You don’t have to spend it with me,” Yixing said. “I don’t particularly like how I act during my rut. It’ll only last for a couple of days. You can stay with Jongin or Junmyeon during that time.”

“How do you act?” Kyungsoo asked. “I know that alphas are usually more forward during their ruts, but–”

“I don’t want to spend it with you, Kyungsoo.”

He hadn’t been expecting that. Yixing’s words and the tone of his voice made Kyungsoo take a step back. He had spoken so quickly, almost harshly. Kyungsoo had never heard Yixing snap at someone, especially not him.

Before either one of them could speak again, the door to the clinic opened. The woman who had spoken to Kyungsoo outside walked in with her hands on her hips.

“The last patient left already,” she said. “What’s taking so long?”

“My apologies,” Yixing said, bowing to her. “I was talking to my mate. We’re done now though. How can I help you?”

As Yixing talked to the woman, Kyungsoo left the clinic without saying another word. He needed time to try and figure out what had just happened.

☾✩☽

“I’m happy you came to me to talk about this, hyung,” Jongin said. “Usually when you’re troubled by something, you hold it in for months and get angry whenever someone asks you what’s wrong.”

“I didn’t come here for your judgement,” Kyungsoo said.

“I’m not judging you,” Jongin said. “I’m just voicing my concern.”

It sounded a lot like judgement to Kyungsoo. He had always had a difficult time hearing critique though. Even if that critique came from Jongin who always had the best of intentions.

“I know,” Kyungsoo said. “You’re right. I should talk more about things that are bothering me.” He sighed, feeling his shoulders slump. “He’s never spoken to me like that before. I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“I don’t think you did anything wrong,” Jongin said. “It sounds like he might have had bad experiences during previous ruts. You should ask him about it. I’m sure when you two see each other again, he’ll apologize and tell you everything. Yixing-hyung doesn’t seem like the type of person to keep secrets. Especially not from you.”

Kyungsoo knew that Jongin was right. Yixing had always been so open to him. The second time they had met, when they went to Jongin’s family’s tea shop on Yixing’s nineteenth birthday, Yixing had told him about how his family had been killed by another pack. If Kyungsoo asked him why he had been so upset at the mention of his rut, he was sure Yixing would tell him why. At least he hoped that he would.

“Have you told him the news yet?” Chanyeol said, sticking his head into the sitting room. Kyungsoo had come to their house to visit and was unsurprised to see that they were both home. Jongin’s dance class at the boardinghouse wouldn’t start for another hour and Chanyeol had been absent at the council meeting. “Can we tell him together?”

“I wanted to say it when I first arrived, but you don’t look very sick,” Kyungsoo said as Chanyeol joined them at the table. “Why did you really take the day off?”

“I’m going with Jongin to see Yixing-hyung later today,” Chanyeol said.

“Why?” Kyungsoo said. “Do you think that illness came back? Are you–”

“Hyung, I think I’m pregnant,” Jongin said.

It was somehow the most surprising and unsurprising news Kyungsoo had ever received. As soon as he spoke the words, Jongin’s smile seemed to get even brighter. Chanyeol put his arm around him, puffing out his chest in pride.

“Really?” Kyungsoo said. “Jongin-ah, that’s amazing, but how do you know for sure?”

“Well, it’s just been small signs,” Jongin said. “My monthly bleed is late. I’ve been feeling tired lately too. And, well, this is going to sound silly, but I just… know that I am? I can sense it.”

He placed his hand over his flat stomach and Chanyeol didn’t waste any time covering it with his own.

“Yixing can easily confirm it for you,” Kyungsoo said. “I hope you really are pregnant, Jongin.”

“There’s no need for hoping, hyung,” Jongin said. “I know that I am.”

Kyungsoo hoped that he was right. The two of them deserved something good after everything they had gone through. Jongin had talked about having children ever since they were children themselves. This was something he had wanted for a long time.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about Yixing getting defensive about his rut,” Chanyeol said. He had moved to sit behind Jongin who was now halfway on his lap. “I’m worried about spending my rut with Jongin for the first time. I know that I won’t hurt him, but he’ll definitely see a different side of me.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Jongin said. “I want to know all sides of you, hyung. That way I can love you even more.”

“Oh, Nini,” Chanyeol said, smiling softly before bringing Jongin in for a kiss.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo was regretting even coming to visit them in the first place. He should have known they would be like this. Nothing had changed ever since Chanyeol had woken up. They were as disgustingly in love as ever.

“So, you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No,” Chanyeol said quickly. His eyes were wide in panic and Kyungsoo found the look on his face to be somewhat satisfying. “Well, yes? I didn’t do it on purpose. I have good hearing, even outside of my wolf form. I–”

“Let’s go see Yixing now, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said. “When I left he was busy, but so much time has passed that I’m sure he won’t have as many patients now. The clinic is close to the boardinghouse and I don’t want you to be late for work.”

“I can be there when you talk to Yixing-hyung, if you want,” Jongin said. “I’m sure the entire thing was just a misunderstanding.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Kyungsoo said. “I can talk to him alone. I do want to be there when he examines you though. It’s a big moment.”

Even though Kyungsoo hated travelling with Jongin when he used his gift, he had to admit that it saved a lot of time. Jongin was getting even better at controlling it. He could take two people with him now and the distance he could travel had increased as well. They arrived in front of Yixing’s clinic in the blink of an eye, literally. The long line that had been there when Kyungsoo left wasn’t there anymore. Now the “CLOSED” sign was hanging from the door. Chanyeol and Jongin were special patients though, so Kyungsoo knew Yixing wouldn’t mind seeing them briefly after hours.

He opened the door to see Yixing sitting at his desk, reading over the journal he kept, detailing each patient and what he had treated them for. His head rose when he heard them come in and he smiled when he saw Kyungsoo. It was as if Kyungsoo had completely imagined the animosity between them.

“What brings you all here?” Yixing asked.

“I live here,” Kyungsoo said.

“I know that,” Yixing said, laughing. “I meant Chanyeol and Jongin.”

“I need you to tell me if I’m pregnant or not,” Jongin said. “I feel like I am, but I need a doctor to confirm it.”

Yixing’s smile was so warm that Kyungsoo wanted to scold himself for ever thinking that he could be cold. Chanyeol was probably right. Yixing was nervous to spend his rut with Kyungsoo for the first time. He had spoken to him like that because of nerves. That was all.

“Come lay down on one of the cots,” Yixing said. “I’ll need you to lift your shirt so that I can touch your skin.”

Jongin did as he was instructed. Once he was on the cot, Chanyeol sat down on the floor next to him and held one of his hands. Yixing placed his palm on Jongin’s stomach and closed his eyes, it didn’t take long for his face to light up.

“You’re right,” he said. “You’re pregnant.”

Kyungsoo should have expected it, but it was still a surprise to see Chanyeol and Jongin start crying at the same time. Yixing stepped aside, letting them have a moment to themselves. He went to Kyungsoo’s side and looped an arm around his waist. Kyungsoo started to think about what Yixing’s reaction would be when Kyungsoo was pregnant. Would he cry tears of joy? Or would he simply smile the same sweet smile he always did? What kind of father would he be?

“What could you see?” Jongin asked after calming down some. “Are they healthy? How big are they?”

“You’re very early on in your pregnancy,” Yixing said. “I would say they’re about three weeks-old now. Only one child, so you’re not having twins. Perfectly healthy for now.”

“Thank you,” Jongin said.

His hands were cradling his stomach and Chanyeol looked like he was about to start crying again. They were both so happy and Kyungsoo was glad to have witnessed this moment, even if he felt a little awkward, standing off to the side.

He watched as they both thanked Yixing and then Kyungsoo was held in a tight hug by both of them. Jongin’s cheeks were still wet with tears. Kyungsoo patted them dry with his sleeve. After promising to come back tomorrow for an official appointment, they left, but not before Jongin gave him a meaningful look. Kyungsoo still had to talk to Yixing.

“I’m excited for them,” Yixing said after going back to his desk. “They deserve to be happy.”

“They really do,” Kyungsoo said, sitting down across from Yixing. “Can we talk about what happened before I left?”

“What happened?” Yixing said.

“We were talking about your rut,” Kyungsoo said. “You told me that you didn’t want to spend it with me. Can you tell me why?”

Yixing didn’t look up at him. His eyes were focused on his journal. Kyungsoo couldn’t read what any of it said since it all was written in Chinese. He assumed he had written down Jongin’s name, noting that he was pregnant.

“I…” Yixing didn’t speak right away. Kyungsoo could tell that he was carefully choosing his words. “I don’t want to tell you. I’ve never wanted to keep any secrets from you, but this is something that I can’t share.”

“Yixing,” Kyungsoo said. “The first real conversation we had, you told me about your entire pack being slaughtered. You had to run away and seek shelter with the nomad pack. You’ve told me everything about you. You wrote me all of those letters. I never… I never thought you would keep something like this from me.”

“I’m sorry,” Yixing said. “Maybe one day I can tell you the truth, but not now.”

It was clear that he wanted to end the conversation, but Kyungsoo didn’t want to let it go so easily. He reached forward, covering one of Yixing’s hands with his own. This was such a bizarre feeling. Usually he looked at Yixing and saw someone who was open and free. He had nothing to hide. Now Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do.

“I love you,” Yixing said. “No matter what, just know that I love you.”

He held Kyungsoo’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. Kyungsoo was so lost. Yixing was so stable. He was unchanging. Kyungsoo always knew what to expect from him. Some people preferred spontaneous, unpredictable lovers, but Kyungsoo didn’t. He loved Yixing because he was transparent with him, but now that he was keep something from him, he didn’t know what to do.

“I love you, too,” Kyungsoo said.

Yixing leaned across his desk, bringing Kyungsoo into a kiss. It didn’t feel as natural as the kisses he usually shared with Yixing. He couldn’t sink into and let his mind focus on nothing but the feeling of Yixing’s lips against his own.

“I’m going to finish up here and then we can go for a walk together,” Yixing said. “I haven’t been outside all day.”

Kyungsoo waited by the door as Yixing finished writing down notes in his journal. It was later in the day, so Kyungsoo grabbed a light coat to wrap around himself. Once Yixing put his journal away, he joined him at the door. They stepped outside and Kyungsoo held Yixing’s hand, like he always did.

“So, how many of your patients were faking it today?” Kyungsoo asked.

“All but ten,” Yixing said. “And five out of the ten had issues that I prescribed medicine for instead of using my gift. They weren’t too pleased by that.”

“Well, everyone is in awe of your gift,” Kyungsoo said. “They want to see it for themselves.”

“That’s part of it,” Yixing said. “But I know most people come to see me because Junmyeon speaks so highly of me. Your pack really adores him.”

“ _Our_ pack,” Kyungsoo said. “You’ve lived here for over a year now. You’ve started a business and you’ve even mated with me. This is your pack too now.”

“I know,” Yixing said. “I suppose I’m just used to always being the outsider.”

As they walked, Kyungsoo found it difficult to enjoy the silence that they shared between them. He usually loved walking with Yixing, not saying anything and just appreciating the other’s company. Now his mind wouldn’t stop asking questions. Something must have happened during one of his previous ruts that made him act like he had. Yixing had told Kyungsoo that he had had sex before they met. That was something that had made Kyungsoo irrationally upset for about a day and then he got over it. Had he spent his rut with someone and hurt them? Was he scared that he would do the same to Kyungsoo?

“I trust you,” Kyungsoo said, squeezing Yixing’s hand. “You know that, don’t you? I trust you with my life.”

“I appreciate that,” Yixing said, “but why are you telling me this so suddenly?”

“Because I want you to know,” Kyungsoo said. “I always want you to know exactly how I feel. Is that all right?”

“It’s more than all right.” He kissed the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “I trust you as well.”

Kyungsoo wanted to believe that and to some extent he did. But if Yixing was keeping secrets, then that meant he didn’t have his full trust. He couldn’t help but wonder if Yixing had been hiding anything else from him. Kyungsoo would never know. He was blind when it came to Yixing, but now he felt like his eyes were seeing him for the first time.

Those thoughts were pushed from his head. Yixing must have been too rough with another omega during one of his ruts and it had scarred him. It was something that should be taken seriously, but it didn’t ruin Yixing. That was it. That was the only secret Yixing was keeping from him. There couldn’t possibly be anything else. Kyungsoo was just being paranoid.


	36. Chapter 36

“Junmyeon.”

A cool hand was pressed against his cheek. The voice was muffled, a little unclear. It was familiar though. The same voice had been haunting his dreams for so long now.

“I’m surprised I still find you attractive, even in this form,” Siwon said. He sat down next to Junmyeon’s bed. His hand never left his face. “I’ve always seen you as a woman. But you’re beautiful as a man as well. Did you think that taking this form would make me less interested in you?”

Junmyeon didn’t know if he was awake or dreaming. All he knew was that he was exhausted. Every time Siwon visited him it was like all of his energy was being drained. He wished he would stop.

“We’ll be together again soon,” Siwon said. “You won’t have to stay with that mortal you’ve mated with for much longer. I still don’t understand why you let him bite you. Wu Yifan, I could understand. He’s the same as Longwei. But that boy you’ve mated with? He’s no one.” His thumb started to stroke the skin of Junmyeon’s cheek. “I’m excited to see you though. It’ll be nice to finally touch you. I’m even looking forward to seeing that other boy again. The one I met so long ago.”

Using more effort than he ever had before, Junmyeon sat up. As soon as he did, Siwon vanished just like he always did. Somedays Junmyeon wished that he was crazy. He wished his visions and dreams didn’t mean anything. The stress of his new position was driving him to madness. That wasn’t true though. Junmyeon was perfectly sane, so what he was seeing was real.

There was a knock on his door and he sighed, waiting a few seconds before he spoke.

“I’m awake,” he said, getting to his feet. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Seonok said after she slid the door open. “Did you sleep well?”

“I suppose,” he said.

Seonok frowned, clearly unhappy by his answer. Junmyeon knew she was worried about him. Everyone was. He slept through the night, but once he woke up, he looked like he hadn’t slept at all. There were dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders would always slump and he had trouble staying awake.

“I can let you sleep for a few more hours,” she said. “We can push back your schedules for today.”

“No, you don’t need to,” Junmyeon said. “I’m fine, Ahjumma. I’ll go to bed early tonight.”

“I’d certainly hope so,” she said. “Have you forgotten what today is?”

He couldn’t think of anything special that was supposed to take place tonight. His day would consist of long meetings and then he would eat dinner with Sehun like he always did. Around lunch time he might be able to sneak away to check in on Jongin to see how he was doing. It would be a day exactly like any other.

“Your heat,” she said when he didn’t answer right away. “It’s due soon. Will you finally be spending it with Sehun? Or are you going to torture yourself again by staying in your room alone?”

“It might not arrive tonight,” Junmyeon said. “It’s not always on time.”

Despite his words, Junmyeon knew that it was likely that his heat would come. He was already experiencing the usual symptoms. His skin was warm and itchy. Junmyeon felt slightly in distress as well since Sehun wasn’t close by. Even if Sehun wasn’t the alpha he desired, he was still his mate and his body wanted him near.

“You should take it easy today,” Seonok said. “Do you want me to help you get dressed?”

“No, I can do it myself,” Junmyeon said.

She didn’t leave right away. Even if he was the leader of their village and a mated adult, Seonok still looked out for him like he was a child. She slowly walked toward the door, looking over her shoulder a few times to make sure he hadn’t collapsed. Junmyeon couldn’t blame her for being cautious. He knew he was a mess right now.

Once she was gone, he changed out of his sleep clothes and into a clean hanbok. Junmyeon brushed his hair while looking at his reflection in the mirror. He didn’t think he deserved the title of the most beautiful omega in their village anymore. His skin was dull and he had even noticed some of his hair falling out. Junmyeon had also lost a bit of weight lately as well. He couldn’t help but think that his cheeks were slightly sunken in.

Junmyeon had always been prideful when it came to his looks. It was hard not to be when his mother and the rest of the village had done nothing but praise him for his beauty his entire life. Now he felt like a disappointment and it was for such a foolish reason.

There was another knock on his door and he put his face in his hands. Having a moment to himself was impossible.

“Come in,” Junmyeon said. He didn’t try to hide the agitation in his voice.

The door opened and Sehun stepped inside. Unlike Junmyeon, he looked well rested and just as handsome as always. It was like with each passing day, Sehun became more and more attractive. He wasn’t a little boy anymore. Junmyeon could easily see him as a man now.

“Seonok-ahjumma said you weren’t feeling well,” Sehun said. He walked further into the room and took a spot on the floor next to Junmyeon. His hand lightly touched his cheek and Junmyeon couldn’t help but to lean into the touch. “Hyung, you have to get more sleep.”

“I get plenty of sleep,” Junmyeon said.

“Then why do you look like this?” Sehun asked. “We should call off today’s meetings. Let’s see a doctor instead.”

“I’ve already seen so many,” Junmyeon said. “They all say the same thing. More sleep isn’t going to cure whatever’s going on with me.”

Junmyeon was positive that the only thing that could cure him was Siwon finally coming to see him. That way he wouldn’t have to keep forcing himself into Junmyeon’s mind. Maybe even then the dreams would stop.

“What if it’s something like what happened with Chanyeol-hyung?” Sehun asked.

“It’s not,” Junmyeon said. “Chanyeol was coughing up blood and fainting. I’m just… exhausted.” He looked at his reflection in the mirror now since he was joined by Sehun. “You must be disappointed. I don’t exactly look like the omega you fell in love with, do I?”

“Don’t say that,” Sehun said. “You’re beautiful. I’ll never stop thinking that.” Sehun rested his forehead on Junmyeon’s shoulder and shut his eyes. “Whatever this is, I can’t lose you, hyung. You’re my only family.”

“You have Chanyeol.”

“He’s occupied with Jongin and their unborn child,” Sehun said. “He also has his parents and an older sister. Jongin’s family loves him as well. I’m not exactly high on the list of Chanyeol’s priorities anymore.”

“Well, you have your parents–”

“They moved to a different village,” Sehun said. “A few weeks ago. I was going to tell you, but you’ve been so busy. They couldn’t live with the shame that Sewoo brought them. They couldn’t live with the shame I brought them either.”

“Why?” Junmyeon said. “What have you done that–”

“I gave up the title of head alpha too easily,” Sehun said. “I’m letting an omega order me around. My love for you has turned me into a fool.”

Junmyeon brought his hand up to the back of Sehun’s neck, stroking the skin there with his fingertips. When they were children, Sehun had always been dear to him. Junmyeon had adored him. The past few years had been difficult for them, but he was slowly finding those feelings again. Just like he was the only family Sehun had left, Sehun was his only family as well. He didn’t want to lose him.

“I really miss my grandmother,” Sehun said. “She was the only one who would listen to my problems. She loved me so much.”

“I’m so sorry, Sehun-ah,” Junmyeon said. “She was a wonderful woman. She didn’t deserve what Sewoo did to her.”

Sehun wrapped his arm around Junmyeon’s waist and moved even closer. Junmyeon didn’t know if it was because they were mates or because he genuinely enjoyed Sehun’s closeness, but he felt so at ease when they were together like this.

He looked at his neck in the mirror. The bite that Sehun had left there had healed nicely. It was no longer an angry, dark red. The color had faded to a light pink. Whenever he touched it, it sent a spark of sensation travelling throughout his body. It made him feel safe.

“I love you, hyung,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon wasn’t surprised by the statement. Sehun told him that every day.

“Even when I look like this?” he asked.

“I never expected you to be so vain,” Sehun said, lifting his head to look at him again.

“You’ve met my mother, of course I’m vain,” Junmyeon said.

That was one lesson she had taught him that he didn’t think he would ever be able to forget. Looks mattered to so many people. Taking care of his appearance wasn’t a bad thing. He hadn’t spoken to her since the day of her final trial, six months ago. She had been sentenced to life in prison. He hadn’t visited her and didn’t plan to.

“You’re not anything like your mother,” Sehun said. “She only lived for herself. You live for everyone else.” He sighed, his shoulders falling. “I wish you could live for yourself sometimes. You don’t always have to put everyone else first.”

“I already did that once,” Junmyeon said, “when I was with Yifan. Maybe that’s why I’ve ended up like this. I’m being punished.”

“Don’t say that,” Sehun said. “I don’t think the Goddess would ever punish someone for being in love.”

Junmyeon knew he was right. The Moon Goddess would have punished him a long time ago if she hadn’t approved of his relationship with Yifan. Instead, he was now having dreams where he lived her life and the Sun God wouldn’t leave him alone. He still wasn’t sure how or why his life was so connected to hers, but he imagined he would find out soon. Siwon must have some answers.

“I really don’t deserve you,” Junmyeon said.

“I know,” Sehun said. He said it so bluntly that Junmyeon couldn’t help but to laugh. “You have me anyway. You’ll always have me, hyung.” Sehun picked up Junmyeon’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

“I’m always ready for breakfast,” Junmyeon said.

They got to their feet and Junmyeon didn’t take his hand away from Sehun’s as he led him out of the room.

☾✩☽

“And that is why I propose we build a new school, just for alphas,” the councilman said as he stood in the middle of the meeting hall, addressing them all. “Male alphas, in particular. There’s so much that we can teach them. For example–”

“No,” Junmyeon said, rubbing his temples. He had a terrible headache and it only seemed to get worse as the man continued to speak. “We’re not building a school only for male alphas. Who’s next?”

“Excuse me, Head Omega Junmyeon,” the alpha said. “I’m not done with my presentation.”

“Where would it be located?” Junmyeon asked.

“What?”

“Where would this school be located?” Junmyeon asked again.

The man squinted at Junmyeon. He knew what he was doing and he wasn’t happy about it. Junmyeon was going to ask him quick questions about his plan and every answer would be unsatisfactory. The hour-long presentation he had planned would be over in a matter of minutes.

“There’s plenty of space in the farmlands,” he said. “We could clear an area of the woods and have it there. Young alphas need fresh air and lots of room to run.”

“We need our farmland for crops,” Junmyeon said. “Most of that land is privately owned by the farmers. It would have to be bought from them. The forest belongs to no one, but as the leader of this pack, I won’t allow you to clear an area big enough for a school.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why only male alphas?”

“There’s an omega boardinghouse,” the man said. “Alphas should have the same opportunity to attend a school catered to their needs.”

“The boardinghouse is a small building in the middle of town,” Junmyeon said. “It’s the only school for our omegas. Alphas and betas can choose any school they want to attend. They have options already. Why give them another one?”

“Well, because male alphas are the backbone of society–”

“Who’s going to pay for it?” Junmyeon asked. “Do you have enough money to build the school?”

“Of course not,” the alpha said, chuckling like he couldn’t believe Junmyeon would suggest he would pay for it himself. “I was hoping that we could finance it with kind donations. And if that’s still not enough, we could always ask the villagers to pay a little extra–”

“I’m not taxing my pack because you want to build a school that won’t benefit most of them,” Junmyeon said. “I’m done listening to you talk. I’m rejecting your proposal.”

He looked at Junmyeon with a scowl so ugly and full of disgust that it would have made Junmyeon flinch if he had seen it months ago. Now, he only felt numb. The villagers still adored him. All of the members of the council hated him now. Junmyeon had gotten used to it.

“We have one final topic on the agenda for the day,” Sehun said. “The council has asked that you appoint your advisor.”

This was meant to be the easiest part of today’s meeting. It was something that he had been thinking of for months. Junmyeon was meant to appoint Jipyeong. He was younger than most of the council members and was well-liked by the older members. Junmyeon needed to appoint someone they approved of to get on their good side again. It was a choice that made sense.

“Bae Joohyun-ssi,” Junmyeon said. “Will you accept the role as my advisor?”

To say that the councilmembers were upset would be an understatement. The yelling and cries of outrage were so loud and blended so well together, that Junmyeon couldn’t make out anyone’s words. Even Sehun, who was sitting next to him, looked surprised. Junmyeon had told him that he planned on appointing Jipyeong.

“Quiet down!” Chanyeol shouted. “You have to give her the chance to respond.”

They didn’t become totally silent. The yelling stopped, but the room of alphas all continued to talk amongst themselves. Their anger was potent and Junmyeon felt uncomfortable, trapped in a room with them. Kyungsoo was the only other omega there and he was seated too far away from Junmyeon to give him any comfort.

The alphas were trying to intimidate him with their anger and it was working. Junmyeon’s body became even hotter. It was like his heat was racing toward him now.

“I accept,” Joohyun said.

“This is insane!” the same man who had proposed the alpha school shouted. “She’s only held a spot on the council for six months! She owns a sweets shop in town!”

“I trust her,” Junmyeon said. “She knows the people in this town just as well as I do. Joohyun-ssi has the respect of our pack. She’s also incredibly smart. I’m sure she’ll be able to learn the role of advisor in a very short amount of time. I won’t listen to any arguments about this.” Junmyeon stood up quickly as he tried to keep the council’s attention before they started yelling again. “I’m ending today’s meeting now. I’ll see you all in a few days.”

Their loud words filled the hall once more, but Junmyeon didn’t pay any attention to them. Chanyeol escorted him out of the building, with Sehun following close behind. Once they were outside, Junmyeon leaned against the building’s side and closed his eyes. It was late autumn and the air around them was crisp. A cool breeze swept over him and he sighed at how nice it felt against his overheated skin.

“Hyung, why did you do that?” Sehun asked. “You know you can’t give the council any more reasons to hate you. They all would have accepted Jipyeong. He was a good choice. Why did you–”

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said, “please take me back home. My heat is… I can’t stay here for much longer.”

“I’ve got you,” Chanyeol said, easily lifting him in his arms. “Let’s get you home, hyung.”

Luckily, the main house wasn’t far from the meeting hall. Junmyeon and Sehun had been living there together since the spring. He had taken over his father’s old room while Sehun had taken his mother’s. It was bizarre, living and sleeping in the same space his father used to occupy. Even if the man had been a terrible parent and a bad mate, Junmyeon still had to admit that he had been a good head alpha. Living in his room was easier than living in his mother’s old quarters.

Once they arrived at the house, Junmyeon was greeted by Seonok’s familiar shriek of terror. Chanyeol carried him to his room and was then quickly kicked out by Seonok and the rest of the staff. Junmyeon’s clothes were soaked through with sweat and his vision was becoming hazy. A few maids tried to undress him, but he flailed his limbs, weakly fighting them off. He couldn’t stand the feeling of their hands on him. There was only one person whose touch he craved.

“I’ll get some water,” Seonok said. “Sehun is just outside the door. Would you like me to invite him in?”

“No,” Junmyeon said, shaking his head. “I don’t want him.”

“He’s your alpha,” Seonok scolded. “He’s the only one you should want.”

Junmyeon turned his back to her, giving her a nonverbal sign that he didn’t want to hear anything else she had to say. He knew she was right. Sehun was his mate. If he spent his heat with him, he would be satisfied. Junmyeon wouldn’t have to go through this pain.

She left him alone and he stayed perfectly still, waiting for her to come back to deliver water before she left for good. Junmyeon pushed his thighs together as he waited. The motion brought pressure between his legs, giving him the smallest amount of relief. He turned his head until his face was against his pillow. The door to his room was slid open again and he heard the sound of a tray being set on the floor before the door shut for a final time.

Junmyeon grabbed the tie on the front of his shirt, undoing it and then pulling his clothes off. He pushed his skirt and pants down his legs and grabbed his hairpin, taking it out and letting his hair fall down his back. Junmyeon continued to sit on his bed. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to gain enough strength to walk to the chest on the other side of the room.

Inside the chest was the robe Yifan had given him the last night they spent together. It still smelled strongly of the both of them. Junmyeon sunk down on to the floor and held it up to his nose, deeply inhaling the scent.

Even though their relationship had come to an end, Junmyeon still loved him. A day didn’t go by that he didn’t think about Yifan. He wanted to know where he was and what he was doing. Junmyeon desperately hoped that they could be reunited one day. Those thoughts were for other days though, when he was more clearheaded and not only focused on one thing.

Yifan’s scent filled his nose, making him feel dizzy. Junmyeon reached down between his legs and easily slid two fingers inside of himself. He was so wet that slick was painting the inside of his thighs. Junmyeon usually didn’t enjoy his heat and he already knew that this one would be another that he hated. He was already feeling exhausted and miserable. Not only was his physical appearance changing, but so was his personality. Junmyeon felt like he was falling apart.

“Yifan,” Junmyeon said, tightening his grip on the robe. The longer he inhaled the robe’s scent, the more the scent seemed to sting. His body knew that this wasn’t the scent of his alpha. It wasn’t what he needed. “Yifan, _please_.”

“Longwei isn’t worth your tears.” Siwon’s voice filled Junmyeon’s head. It was the last thing he wanted to hear. “Let go of him. You don’t need him to find comfort.”

“Shut up,” Junmyeon said, opening his eyes to see Siwon crouched down next to him. “Leave me alone.”

“Leave you alone?” Siwon said. He chuckled. “We’ve been together since the creation of this universe. We belong together, Yuwol. I could never leave you alone.”

“I don’t want this,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t want you.”

Siwon sighed. It was a sound that Junmyeon recognized. The sigh was the same as one a parent would give when they found that their child had done something disappointing.

“When we meet, you’ll see how wrong you are about that,” Siwon said. “But for now, call for the alpha who you’re mated to. You need to let him serve you while you’re in heat. Lying around, waiting for Yifan won’t help you.”

“I-I thought,” Junmyeon said, “that we belong together. Why would you want another… another alpha to touch me?”

“Because you’re in pain and it’s killing me,” Siwon said. “We have an eternity to spend together. The little time you’ve had with other alphas doesn’t bother me. It’s nothing compared to the time we’ll share in the future.”

He started to stroke his hand up and down Junmyeon’s back. The touch brought instant relief. Junmyeon’s grip on the robe in his hands loosened and he relaxed against the cool floor. A soft moan of contentment passed through his lips.

“There you go,” Siwon said. “Now, let that alpha join you for your heat. We both know he won’t be opposed. Don’t suffer any longer.”

Junmyeon’s thoughts were starting to become cloudy. He couldn’t think of how to properly form words. His limbs were so heavy and with every touch of Siwon’s hand against his back, he got wetter and wetter around the two fingers he still had inside of himself.

“You’ll be mine soon,” Siwon said. “You won’t have to worry about this pain ever again.”

That wasn’t right. He didn’t want to be Siwon’s. Junmyeon had already given himself to Yifan. He could never be anyone else’s.

“No,” he said.

“Don’t speak,” Siwon said. “One day, we’ll be–”

“Shut up,” Junmyeon said, pushing himself up on to his hands. “Get out of my head.”

He reached behind him, coming into contact with a small table. On top of it was a stack of books and a vase filled with chrysanthemums that Jongin had brought to him a few days ago.

“Junmyeon, calm down,” Siwon said. “You’re in heat. You shouldn’t be angry while–”

“I never want to see you again,” Junmyeon said. “You’re making me go insane. Let me live in peace.”

“Stop talking like this. You’re not thinking–”

Junmyeon grabbed the vase and threw it at Siwon’s face. It went right through him, smashing against the opposite wall. Siwon vanished from view and he was finally alone.

He wasn’t able to appreciate the quiet because the door to the room was flung open and Sehun came rushing in. His eyes were wide and alert as he looked around. Once they settled on Junmyeon though, they shut. Sehun reached behind him blindly, grabbing the handle of the door and shutting it once more.

“Are you all right?” Sehun asked. He had now covered his eyes with both of his hands. “I didn’t see anything. I just heard a crash and I wanted to check on you.”

Junmyeon noticed that he was breathing through his mouth as well. Even through the haze of his heat, he could appreciate Sehun’s self-control. He wanted to tell him that he was fine. Junmyeon wanted Sehun to leave so that he could struggle through his heat by himself like he always did. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn’t want to come out. Junmyeon held on tightly to the robe he was still clinging to. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he had never felt more alone and pathetic in his life.

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon said. “I can’t do this.”

Sehun didn’t move. His eyes were still covered and he was standing perfectly still in the middle of the room.

“Hyung, I don’t know how I can help,” Sehun said. “You’re in heat and I–”

“Can you just stay close to me, please?” Junmyeon asked.

It was an impossible, almost cruel, thing to ask for. Junmyeon knew that Sehun’s instincts were screaming at him. His omega was in heat and he needed to help him. Being so close to Junmyeon and not touching him could even be painful. Junmyeon almost took his words back, but he remembered what Sehun had told him earlier. He needed to do more things for himself and right now he didn’t want to be left alone. Junmyeon wanted Sehun to stay by his side.

“You don’t have to close your eyes,” Junmyeon said as Sehun sat down against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He had reached out to touch the wall to make sure he was in the right spot. “I don’t care if you see me like this.”

“Hyung, if I see you, I don’t know if I could hold myself back,” Sehun said.

“If my scent hasn’t set you off, then seeing me won’t either,” Junmyeon said. “Especially since I…” He caught sight of his reflection in his mirror again and felt shame. It was difficult to recognize himself. “I don’t think I look very appealing.”

Sehun slowly lowered his hands from his face and then opened his eyes. Junmyeon instinctively held the robe up to cover as much of his body as he could. Sehun’s face was flushed and he was still taking deep breaths with his mouth. His eyes were dark. As soon as he saw Junmyeon, he held on to his thigh, digging his fingers into the muscle there. He would likely bruise himself.

“I could always say something to turn you off,” Junmyeon said. Just seeing Sehun’s expression sent a shiver through his body. He felt himself get even wetter. This had been a bad idea. “Would that help?”

“You could try.”

“I want Yifan,” Junmyeon said. “This robe belongs to him. He gave it to me and it smells like him, but I’m scared that the longer I hold on to it, the faster his scent will fade. Sehunnie, this hurts so much.”

“I know,” Sehun said. His nostrils flared and he gripped his thigh even tighter. “I know you want him. I know you’re in pain. Hyung, it’s killing me that I can’t do anything to help you.”

Junmyeon’s heat was getting harder and harder to suppress. Logical thinking was becoming more difficult as the seconds passed. He got to his feet, keeping the robe held in front of him. His legs were shaky and he knew he would fall soon, but he did his best to walk toward Sehun.

“You could help me,” Junmyeon said. “I’m so sick of feeling like this. I’m so sick of wanting him. You could erase him from my mind.”

He let the robe fall to the ground and watched Sehun’s face. Sehun took in a shuddering breath, his eyes taking in Junmyeon’s body. It was satisfying, seeing how much Sehun wanted him.

Junmyeon sat down on his lap. He was about to wrap his arms around Sehun’s shoulders, but his wrists were quickly caught in a strong grip.

“No,” Sehun said. “We can’t.”

“You don’t want me?” Junmyeon asked. He felt a sharp pain hit his heart. His voice sounded like he was crying. He probably _was_ crying.

“I do,” Sehun said. “Hyung, you have no idea how much I want you, but not like this. You’re not thinking clearly. You’re upset and you’re… to me, you’re always beautiful but being able to see you like this… Hyung, you’re sick. You’ve lost so much weight and–”

“You’re my alpha,” Junmyeon said. “You’re supposed to take care of me during my heat. Why won’t you take care of me?”

Sehun didn’t say anything else. He wrapped his arms around Junmyeon tightly and held him against his chest. When they were so close, Junmyeon could feel how hot Sehun’s body was, how he was drenched in sweat, how hard Sehun was. He loved how affected Sehun was by him, even if he was doing his best to hold himself back.

“Help!” Sehun shouted. “I need a doctor!”

“No,” Junmyeon said. “We don’t need anyone else, Sehun-ah. We just need each other. Don’t–”

The door to the room was opened and Junmyeon sobbed, pushing his face against Sehun’s neck. It was bad enough that Seonok and Sehun had seen him like this. He didn’t want anyone else to know what he was like when he was in heat.

“What’s wrong?” an unfamiliar voice asked. It was a maid, one Junmyeon didn’t recognize. “What should I tell the doctor?”

“He needs a sleeping draught,” Sehun said. “He’s not strong enough to make it through his heat.”

“I’m fine,” Junmyeon insisted. “I don’t need–”

“I’ve got you,” Sehun said, now rocking him in his arms. “I’ll keep you safe. I’ll take care of you. You just have to let me, hyung. Please let me help you.”

Those were the last words Junmyeon heard before his mind was overtaken by his heat and he couldn’t remember anything else at all.

☾✩☽

When Junmyeon woke up, he felt well rested. It was a sensation he hadn’t experienced in months, maybe even years. He was warm, but not sweating and uncomfortable like he was when he was in heat. His eyes were still closed and he could tell that he was naked. Junmyeon’s head was resting on a strong bare chest and an arm was wrapped around him, holding him close.

For a moment, he thought he was with Yifan, but he knew better than that. He opened his eyes and saw Sehun looking back at him.

“We didn’t,” Sehun said, answering the question before Junmyeon asked it. “The doctor said you would feel safe if I held you. He encouraged skin-to-skin contact and I’m still wearing my pants, so–”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon said.

“You don’t have to thank me, hyung,” Sehun said. “You’re my mate. I’d do anything for you.”

He kissed the top of Junmyeon’s head. Junmyeon shut his eyes again, letting himself relax completely against Sehun’s chest.

“Go back to sleep,” Sehun said. “Sleep as much as you want.”

Usually he hated being told what to do, but in this case he was happy to follow instruction.


	37. Chapter 37

Jongin placed a hand over his stomach, feeling the small bump there and smiling. He was four months into his pregnancy and he was surprised by how easy it was. His older sister had hated being pregnant. Most days she was sick and exhausted. The changes her body went through were uncomfortable and painful for her. Jongin was surprised that she still wanted to have another child since she hated being pregnant so much the first time.

He was grateful that his experience was so different from hers. Jongin loved being pregnant. He loved waking up each day and looking at himself in the mirror, trying to see how much his stomach had grown overnight. It was never a noticeable difference, but Chanyeol always made a big deal out of it. That was another reason why he loved being pregnant, Chanyeol was so happy. The past few months had been so blissful that Jongin never wanted his pregnancy to end.

That thought would quickly leave his mind as soon as he imagined holding his child in his arms for the first time.

“You look happy,” Taemin said.

“Of course I’m happy,” Jongin said. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Taemin smiled at him before bringing his attention back to his son who was quietly napping. Just like he had predicted, Taemin had given birth to an alpha son a year ago. Jongin had no idea how he had guessed so accurately.

The past few months, Jongin had been testing his gift every day to see how far he could travel. One day he managed to travel from his house to the town square of Taemin’s village. He didn’t know why he had appeared there of all places. Perhaps he had been remembering the day he visited the town over a year ago. Taemin had greeted him and Jongin had been making frequent visits ever since.

It was nice, being friends with someone who he had only recently met. Even though Chanyeol had woken up and was healthy again, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the pitying looks from everyone in their pack. He liked spending time with Taemin who didn’t judge him or have any misconceptions about him.

“Are you going to have any more kids?” Jongin asked as Taemin brushed his fingertips across his son’s face. Wonchul snorted in his sleep and Jongin and Taemin both laughed. “I want a lot.”

“How many is ‘a lot?’” Taemin asked.

“At least four,” Jongin said. “I have two older sisters, but we didn’t really grow up together. I was raised in a house with three other omegas, so it felt like I was one of four.”

“I think I’ll stop at two,” Taemin said. “I do hope my next one is a girl, like yours.”

Jongin took his eyes off of Wonchul to look at Taemin instead. He had said it so casually and sincerely that Jongin couldn’t help but believe him. It was impossible for Taemin to know that though.

“I told you that I hope the baby’s a girl,” Jongin said. “I don’t actually know. No one could possibly know.”

“I have a feeling,” Taemin said with a shrug.

It was a phrase that Jongin had heard Taemin say often. Every time Taemin had a “feeling” about something, it ended up coming true. Jongin was still getting to know him, but he got the impression that Taemin’s ability to accurately predict things was related to his gift.

“Well, I hope your feeling is right,” Jongin said. “I wouldn’t be upset if we had a boy though. Wonchul is so cute.”

“Isn’t he?” Taemin said. “He looks just like Jinki-hyung.”

Jongin thought that he looked more like Taemin, but he kept that to himself. Taemin looked at Wonchul’s face a lot more than he did. He imagined he had spent hours staring at him, picking all of the tiny features that reminded him of Jinki and had chosen to focus on those and nothing else.

“Do you want your next child to be with Jonghyun?” Jongin asked.

Taemin smiled brightly and nodded. “That’s the plan.”

He still couldn’t fully understand Taemin’s relationship with his two mates. Jongin supposed it was because just the thought of being with someone who wasn’t Chanyeol made his stomach churn. Sharing Chanyeol with another person was not something he was interested in. He couldn’t imagine being in love with two people either. Chanyeol was all he needed and wanted.

Jongin could appreciate the love Taemin and his mates all had for each other though. It wasn’t unbalanced in any way. They all seemed to love each other equally.

“Is he finally asleep?” Jongin and Taemin looked at the doorway to see Kibum squinting at Wonchul. “He’s not going to start screaming again, is he?”

“Well, I can’t promise that he’s stopped screaming forever, hyung,” Taemin said. “But for now he’s just sleeping.”

Kibum walked into the room, taking slow and soft steps like he was scared the baby would sense his presence if he moved any faster. He sat down next to Jongin, his eyes never leaving Wonchul’s peaceful face.

They were in the sitting room of Taemin’s home. Like most buildings in the small, odd village it was unlike any other place Jongin had been. He thought that the house Chanyeol had built for him was open and airy, but it was nothing compared to Taemin’s. There were so many windows and random rooms had large doors that slid open, revealing the forest around them. It was winter, so the doors were all closed, but light still flooded in from the windows.

“He doesn’t hate you, hyung,” Taemin said. “He cries a lot because he’s a baby.”

“I know,” Kibum said. “I practically raised you. I know all about crybabies.”

“I really don’t cry that often,” Taemin said. “Jonghyun-hyung is the one you have to worry about when it comes to something like that.”

Kibum looked up at the ceiling and then shut his eyes, like he couldn’t look at Taemin any longer. Jongin held back his laughter by pressing his lips together. His eyes went to Kibum’s neck as he did. There was a bond mark there, one that looked fairly recent.

“Oh,” Jongin said. “Did you and Minho-hyung–”

“Yes, finally,” Kibum said before Jongin could finish his question. “He certainly made me wait long enough.”

Jongin remembered the weeks after Chanyeol had woken up and Junmyeon had taken over as the leader of their pack. Since Minho had been doing Chanyeol’s job while he had been frozen in time, he was happy to give the position back since it meant he could move to Kibum’s village and be with him. That enthusiasm didn’t last long though. He stayed in their village for a few more months, making sure Chanyeol was still capable of taking over his job as Junmyeon’s personal guard.

“Well, he’s here now,” Jongin said. “Is he settling in all right?”

“Of course he is,” Kibum said, rolling his eyes. “Everyone loves him. He’s already memorized everyone’s name. People keep stopping by the house just to look at him and he invites them in and they talk for _hours_. It’s exhausting.”

He didn’t seem that bothered by it. Kibum was complaining, but there was a fond smile on his face as he spoke.

“How did you two meet?” Jongin asked.

“That,” Kibum said, “is a very long story. The short version is that he came to our village one day, saw me, became obsessed with me, and then after a couple of years of him tormenting me, I finally gave in.”

“Hyung, that’s not at all what happened,” Taemin said.

“It’s close enough,” Kibum said.

Jongin loved listening to their conversations. They were constantly teasing each other and Kibum liked to act like Taemin annoyed him, but he could see the genuine love they shared. It reminded him of whenever he was alone with Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo. When the four of them were together, they could talk for hours about anything. He missed those moments. Junmyeon was so busy these days that Jongin rarely saw him. Baekhyun still hadn’t returned to their village after leaving last year. Kyungsoo spent most of his time with Yixing.

“How have you been?” Kibum asked. “Taemin told me you’re about four months along now.”

“That’s right,” Jongin said, smiling. “It’s been…” He looked down at his stomach, trying to find the right words. “Amazing. I’m so happy.”

“Good,” Kibum said. “After being around for the beginning of Taemin’s pregnancy, I’m relieved to see an omega who’s so comfortable with it.”

“What do you mean?” Jongin asked. He looked at Taemin. “What happened during the beginning of your pregnancy?”

“Nothing,” Taemin said. Even though he was answering Jongin’s question, his eyes were on Kibum. He looked annoyed. It was a strange expression to see from Taemin who was usually always smiling. “Somedays I woke up feeling a little sick. That’s normal though.”

Judging by the silent looks Kibum and Taemin were exchanging, ones that seemed to contain full conversations, Jongin assumed that there was more to it than that. Wonchul broke the tension though. He started to roll around in his cot, moving his hands up in the air as his eyes slowly opened. Taemin’s face quickly morphed back into a sweet smile as he looked at his son.

“Awake already, Wonchul-ah?” he asked. Taemin took his small hands in his and kissed his tiny knuckles. “Did you sleep well?”

“Eomma,” Wonchul said. According to Taemin, that was the only word he knew. “Eomma!”

“I’m right here,” Taemin said, picking him up and holding him close.

“So strange,” Kibum said softly.

Jongin looked away from Taemin and Wonchul to look at Kibum instead. His expression was hard to describe. He looked both happy and sad at the same time.

“What is?” Jongin asked.

“Wonchul is a year old and it’s still weird to me, seeing Taemin as a parent,” Kibum said. “It’s like watching a baby being held by a bigger baby.” He turned to look at Jongin. “Are you the youngest in your family?”

“Yes,” he said.

“Then you wouldn’t really get it, would you?” Kibum said.

Even if he didn’t completely understand what Kibum was saying, Jongin felt like he could understand where he was coming from. The only close friend he had who was younger than him was Sehun, but they were only three months apart in age. Thinking about Sehun becoming a father only felt strange because he didn’t think Junmyeon was ready to be with Sehun completely, let alone have his children. He thought of Yerim instead, imagining her with a child felt impossible though. Maybe he could understand Kibum to some degree.

There was a soft knock on the wall and Jongin looked to the doorway to see Jonghyun. His eyes landed on Taemin and Wonchul. There was so much love in his gaze that Jongin felt almost uncomfortable. It was like he was intruding on a private moment and all Jonghyun had done was look at Taemin.

“He woke up?” Jonghyun said, sitting next to Taemin.

“Just now,” Taemin said. “He was asking for you.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Jonghyun said. “He only knows one word and I’m certainly not his ‘eomma.’”

Jonghyun took a fussy Wonchul into his arms, kissing the baby noisily on the head as he wriggled around. Jongin had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he knew they were much too personal. Taemin was the only one he considered a friend since he still didn’t know the others that well. Still, he wanted to know what it was like for Jonghyun, helping to raise a child who wasn’t technically his. Asking that would be incredibly rude though, so he kept that question to himself.

“Oh,” Jonghyun said. “Someone’s had an accident.”

“I can go change him,” Taemin said.

He made a move to stand, but Jonghyun rested a hand on his thigh. “I’ll do it.”

Before Taemin could protest, Jonghyun kissed him soundly on the mouth and then stood, carrying Wonchul out of the room. Taemin watched him leave. The corner of his lips turned up into a small smile and he squeezed his hands together in his lap. It was like he was so happy that he couldn’t sit completely still.

Jongin still had a million questions in his head, so he asked the one that felt the least offensive and most appropriate.

“How did the three of you get together?” Jongin asked.

“That’s a long story,” Taemin said, mimicking Kibum’s words from earlier. “Jinki-hyung and Jonghyun-hyung were together and in love and then I… ruined everything.”

Kibum snorted and Taemin’s smile only seemed to get brighter. Jongin didn’t ask for him to elaborate any further. He imagined Taemin’s idea of “ruining everything” was very different from what he was thinking of.

☾✩☽

“Junmyeon-hyung has been looking better lately,” Chanyeol said. “He doesn’t look like he’s going to collapse anymore.”

“That’s good,” Jongin said. “Has he started taking a new medicine? Is he getting more sleep than he was before?”

“He’s sleeping with Sehun.”

Jongin nearly spat out his mouthful of tea. He hadn’t talked to Junmyeon in about a week, but he hadn’t imagined things with Sehun would progress that quickly.

“Fully clothed,” Chanyeol said, noticing Jongin’s alarm. “Just side by side in the same bed. That’s all they do. They just sleep.”

“That makes more sense,” Jongin said. He placed his cup down on the table. “It’s still surprising though. Did Junmyeon-hyung tell you about it?”

“No, Sehun did,” Chanyeol said. “So, please don’t tell Junmyeon that I told you what Sehun told me. I’m swearing you to secrecy.”

“All right,” Jongin said, laughing at Chanyeol’s serious expression. “I’m sure I can keep this to myself.”

It was evening and Jongin was feeling tired, but he was staying up so that he could talk to Chanyeol. Jongin had spent the morning with Taemin and the afternoon at the boardinghouse, teaching his dance classes. He had had a busy day and he knew that Chanyeol’s had been just as productive.

“Speaking of secrets,” Jongin said, “have you talked to Yixing-hyung about his rut?”

“I’ve tried,” Chanyeol said. “Sehun and I visited him and we had some drinks, but he didn’t say anything. Yixing is a total lightweight too, so I thought we could get him to open up a bit, but he really doesn’t like talking about himself. He always managed to turn the conversation around so that Sehun and I had to talk about ourselves.”

“That’s weird,” Jongin said.

He hadn’t had the chance to get closer to Yixing, but whenever they spoke, Jongin was always overwhelmed by how much he liked him. Yixing was kind and patient and a great listener. It was easy to become friends with him, but Jongin couldn’t help but feel that he still didn’t understand him.

Kyungsoo always made Yixing sound like an open book. Jongin found him closed off albeit in an incredibly polite way. He had asked Chanyeol to get to know him better, hoping that Yixing would open up to another alpha, but his attempts hadn’t been successful. Jongin just wanted to know why Yixing was so protective and secretive when it came to his rut. Maybe knowing the truth would help ease Kyungsoo’s worries that Yixing was hiding something important from him.

“I think he doesn’t like me much,” Chanyeol said. “Remember when I was sick? He examined me a few times and I was always rude to him. I said he wasn’t a real doctor, I insisted that I was fine.”

“I don’t think Yixing-hyung is the type to hold a grudge for that long,” Jongin said.

He couldn’t be completely confident in those words though. Jongin didn’t know Yixing well enough to be able to say with complete certainty that they were true.

“Let’s talk about something else,” Chanyeol said. He opened his arms. “Come here.”

That was an invitation that Jongin could never refuse. He stood up and went to the other side of the table before settling on Chanyeol’s lap. His arms wrapped around Jongin’s waist, holding him close in a tight embrace.

“I lost so much time with you,” Chanyeol said, gazing at his face. “Time I’ll never get back.”

“Hyung,” Jongin said, “it’s all right. We’re here now, together. That’s all that matters.”

“I know,” Chanyeol said. “That doesn’t mean that I can’t feel bad about not being there for you for over a year. I still have people coming up to me, asking me questions about what it was like to be asleep for so long. They all look at me like some kind of freak of nature.”

“Well, you kind of are,” Jongin said, chuckling, hoping to lighten the mood. “They’re probably amazed to see an alpha as handsome as you.”

“Stop,” Chanyeol said. He was smiling, so Jongin knew that he didn’t disapprove of the compliment. “You know what I mean. I’ve lived in this town my entire life. I know everyone who lives here and they all know me. Ever since I woke up, it’s been like trying to relearn my life. Everything felt so new to me again.” Chanyeol placed his hand on Jongin’s cheek. “Except you.”

“Are you saying that I’m old and boring now?” Jongin teased.

“Not at all,” Chanyeol said. “Coming back to you was like coming home. I was born to love you, Kim Jongin.”

They met halfway in a kiss. Jongin cupped his face, feeling how warm and how real Chanyeol was under his fingertips. Their kisses were short and soft at first, just chaste little things they shared. Jongin was positive that he could spend forever kissing Chanyeol. He would never be bored of it.

“Let’s go to our room,” Chanyeol said.

“Why?”

“Well, because I want to–”

“Why do we have to go to our room?” Jongin clarified. “What can we do there that we can’t do right here?”

Neither one of them was explicitly saying what they wanted, but they both understood. When they first mated, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. They had some form of sex almost every day and Kyungsoo always turned his nose up at Jongin whenever they saw each other. Jongin must have been covered in Chanyeol’s scent to an extreme degree. Now, they were better at controlling themselves, especially since Jongin was pregnant. His pregnancy didn’t drain his energy completely, but he had started going to sleep much earlier than he did before.

Chanyeol gently laid him down on his back on the mat they had on the floor. A fire was crackling in the room, warming the small space and providing enough light for them to see each other. Jongin looked up at him, at his big ears and sweet smile and the dark look in his eyes that did nothing but excite him.

“You make me feel so safe,” Jongin said.

He spoke so softly that at first he didn’t know if Chanyeol had heard him.

“Good,” Chanyeol said. He kissed Jongin’s forehead. “You should always feel safe, Nini.”

They undressed each other with a kind of finesse that only came with numerous nights of practice. The awkwardness of their first time had long since disappeared. Sometimes Jongin missed that version of Chanyeol. He had been overeager and yet cautious, nervous and excited.

Jongin placed his hands on Chanyeol’s bare chest once they were both naked. His skin was hot, so much so that if he was touching anyone else, Jongin would be alarmed. Thanks to his gift, Chanyeol was always hot to the touch. He leaned forward, kissing the skin just above his heart. Chanyeol stroked a hand down his back.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chanyeol said once Jongin lied back down again. He settled between his legs and Jongin saw that his cock was still soft. They weren’t going to rush tonight. “I think you get more beautiful every day.”

“That’s not possible, hyung,” Jongin said. “I look exactly the same as I did yesterday.”

“Not to me,” Chanyeol said. One of his hands went to Jongin’s stomach, resting over the firm bump. “Every time I look at you, there’s something new for me to see.”

“You’re too much,” Jongin said, pushing at his shoulder. “You’re going to run out of lines eventually.”

“No, I won’t,” Chanyeol said. “I’ll just keep coming up with new ones.”

They kissed again and Jongin could tell that they weren’t going to spend more time talking. Chanyeol’s lips were hot and persistent against his own. He lowered his weight down on top of Jongin. It didn’t feel as if his entire body was instantly on fire. This wasn’t one of the moments where they didn’t have enough time or they were desperate for each other. Jongin felt as if Chanyeol was truly appreciating him, kissing him thoroughly while his hands roamed Jongin’s body.

Chanyeol’s hands were rough and calloused and the feeling of them against his smooth skin was enough to have Jongin arching up, silently seeking more. His own hands went to Chanyeol’s shoulders and then slipped down to his chest and stomach. He was so strong and toned and it made Jongin feel like he should be grinning in pride. When they were children and he had first fallen in love with Chanyeol, deciding to give him his entire heart from such a young age, he had never imagined his future alpha would be so handsome. He was lucky in that regard, but it truly didn’t matter. Jongin would love Chanyeol no matter what he looked like.

Once Jongin’s lips started to feel sore from their kisses, Chanyeol moved away, hovering over him so that he could stare at Jongin. Chanyeol’s gaze was heated and intense, but Jongin couldn’t look away from it. He didn’t want to.

“I still can’t believe you waited for me,” Chanyeol said.

Jongin wasn’t given a chance to respond to that because Chanyeol moved downward between his legs, bringing his mouth to Jongin’s cunt. He instantly tilted his head back against the floor, moaning loudly. Like most things, Chanyeol always did this with a sense of enthusiasm that exceeded all expectations.

He tried to keep his breathing even as Chanyeol ran his tongue across the folds of his cunt and then up to his clit and back down again. Jongin always felt like he was two seconds away from losing control whenever Chanyeol touched him. Sometimes he would let himself go completely, but right now he wanted to stay as calm as he possibly could.

“Hyung,” he said. No, that word didn’t feel as appropriate. At least not in this moment. “Alpha.”

Chanyeol groaned and Jongin could feel the sound against him. They had done this so many times that Jongin was an expert when it came to riling Chanyeol up. He knew exactly what to say, what sounds to make to make Chanyeol’s control fade. Jongin didn’t always use that knowledge against Chanyeol, but it was something that he kept in mind.

Of course Chanyeol knew how to use Jongin’s own weaknesses against him as well.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Chanyeol said. His voice was even deeper than it usually was. “You always taste so good.”

Jongin covered his mouth with his hand, muffling a particularly high whine.

“And you’re always so good for me,” Chanyeol continued. “The perfect omega.” A finger pressed inside of Jongin alongside Chanyeol’s tongue. “So beautiful, so sweet.” He crooked his finger and Jongin clamped the hand over his mouth even tighter. “You’ve already given your alpha a child. Given me everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Chanyeol was much better at using Jongin’s weaknesses against him. He loved the praise and the adoration. Chanyeol’s words always seemed to sink into his skin, making Jongin practically glow from the attention. Warmth pooled in his stomach and travelled up his spine to his face. He knew he was flushed not only from his arousal, but also from the praise.

“You’re mine,” Chanyeol said. “No other alpha will ever have you.”

His hand grabbed Jongin’s waist in a tight, hot grip. Chanyeol’s hands were so warm that Jongin felt like his skin was almost burning. He knew that Chanyeol would never hurt him though. Jongin trusted him completely.

“Up,” Jongin said, squeezing Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Come here. Let me kiss you, Alpha, please.”

He didn’t know if it was his words or the desperation in his voice that made Chanyeol act so quickly. They were kissing again and Jongin could taste himself on Chanyeol’s tongue. He held on to him even tighter, keeping him close.

The finger that Chanyeol had inside of him was joined by two others. Jongin tightened around them. He always loved being filled with Chanyeol’s fingers. They were so much bigger than his own. Sometimes he was even relieved, knowing that Chanyeol was bigger than him in every way. Jongin was tall for an omega and he liked that Chanyeol could make him feel so small.

“I want to knot you tonight,” Chanyeol said, fucking his fingers in and out of Jongin’s cunt. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Jongin said. “You don’t have to ask.”

“Of course I do.”

That was another reason why he loved Chanyeol so much. Even when he was overcome by desire, he still kept his head clear. It was almost surprising, how someone who was usually so hotheaded and quick to act could manage to restrain himself.

Despite the eagerness of their words and kisses, Chanyeol moved slowly as he pushed his cock into Jongin. He took his time, letting Jongin adjust to the length that he had already gotten used to so many times. His cock felt heavy inside of Jongin. It was a weight that stretched him open and made it impossible for him to focus on anything else.

One of Chanyeol’s hands came to his stomach, holding him gently as he started to move his hips. They had been told that sex wouldn’t harm the baby, but Chanyeol was still so cautious. It made Jongin love him even more.

They never made it to the point of fucking. Chanyeol just rocked into him while Jongin wrapped his limbs around him, clinging to him in an attempt to get as close to him as possible. Their foreheads were pressed together. Jongin could feel the sweat of Chanyeol’s back and hear the deep, controlled breaths he was taking in. His eyes were squeezed shut and Jongin could tell that he was holding himself back.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Jongin said.

“I know,” Chanyeol said. He sounded strained. “I want to though. I want to take care of you. You deserve it.”

Jongin wasn’t going to complain. He loved Chanyeol’s gentle moments just as much as he loved the heated, hurried ones. They were both equally passionate.

“Love you,” Chanyeol said, thrusting into him in shorter strokes that made Jongin moan. “I love you more than anything.” He pressed his face against Jongin’s neck. “I don’t deserve you.”

Those words made him unsettled, but Jongin couldn’t question them. He held on to Chanyeol tighter, letting his pleasure become stronger as they continued to rock back and forth. All he wanted in that moment was to lose himself in Chanyeol. Luckily, that was an easy thing for him to do.

☾✩☽

Jongin woke up the next morning in their bed, covered by a small mountain of thick, heavy blankets. He held on to them tightly and then moved back a bit, against Chanyeol’s warm chest. They had taken a bath together last night and then went to sleep. Morning light was pouring in from their window. Jongin felt completely awake, but it was also as if the night had gone by too quickly. It was as if he had only been asleep for a couple of hours, instead of having slept through the night. He let his eyes shut again. Going back to sleep didn’t sound like a bad idea.

It wasn’t long before he heard the sound of birds chirping outside. The blankets that were on top of him were starting to feel too warm and constricting. Chanyeol’s hand pressed against his stomach and Jongin opened his eyes again. Something felt wrong.

He pushed the blankets off of himself. Jongin looked down and gasped. Instead of the small bump he had gotten used to, he found himself looking at a fully round stomach. He looked like he was only days away from giving birth. Jongin shouted, putting both hands on his stomach in shock.

“What’s wrong, my love? Why are you making so much noise so early in the morning?”

That voice didn’t belong to Chanyeol. Jongin was frozen in place. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He slowly turned around to see Sewoo looking at him.

Jongin screamed when he woke up.

He shot up in bed, his breath coming in short gasps. It was still dark in their room. His hands went to his stomach to find that he was still only a few months along. Sweat covered his body and terrified tears pricked at his eyes.

Feeling nothing but fear and dread, he turned his head to look at Chanyeol who was on his back next to him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping, but Jongin couldn’t believe that. He needed to know that he wasn’t still dreaming.

“Hyung,” Jongin said, hating how broken his voice sounded. “Hyung, wake up.”

He grabbed Chanyeol’s shoulders and shook him, but he didn’t get a response. Jongin kept trying, tears now freely falling down his face.

“Wake up,” he said. “You have to wake up. You can’t leave me. You can’t do that again. Please, hyung. _Please_.”

What if he wasn’t breathing? What if his heart stopped beating? Was this the end? Had Jongin’s small amount of luck finally run out? The Moon Goddess was upset with him for prolonging Chanyeol’s death and she was coming for him now. Jongin would have to raise their child alone. This was all his fault.

“Nini,” Chanyeol said, his voice thick with sleep. “Jongin, what is it? What’s…”

His voice trailed off when he opened his eyes. Jongin knew that he looked like a mess and Chanyeol was understandably worried.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Chanyeol asked. He sat up and took Jongin into his arms, holding him as Jongin cried against his neck. “I’m fine. You’re safe. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I know,” Jongin said.

It was all he could manage to say. Jongin didn’t think he was capable of saying more words. He didn’t know how to tell Chanyeol that he had so many things he worried about. Even though Chanyeol did his best to protect him, Jongin didn’t know if he would ever truly feel safe again.


	38. Chapter 38

Baekhyun rested his head on Jongdae’s chest and looked at his sleeping face. He was so peaceful like this. Jongdae usually had a calm energy, but sometimes he could be just as loud and chaotic as Baekhyun. He reached up, gently touching Jongdae’s cheek with the pads of his fingers. Most days, Jongdae woke up before him, but Baekhyun liked the mornings when he was the first to wake.

Sunlight flooded in from his bedroom window. The room that he had grown up in hadn’t changed at all. Even if Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongin had all moved out, Baekhyun hadn’t, not really. When he joined the nomad pack, he only took a few things with him. Most of his belongings stayed in the room and Junmyeon had never gotten rid of them. The only thing different about the room was Jongdae’s presence. Baekhyun chuckled, thinking of Seonok’s reaction to a beta sleeping in his bed with him.

“Why are you awake?” Jongdae said. His eyes were still closed and his words were mumbled. “Sleep.”

“I can’t,” Baekhyun said. “I’m too awake.” He pressed closer to Jongdae. “I think you should wake up, too.”

“Why?” Jongdae said. “We arrived late at night. I’ve only gotten a few hours of sleep.”

“You can sleep later,” Baekhyun said. He sat up and then swung one of his legs over Jongdae, so that he was sitting on top of him. “I want you.”

Jongdae’s eyes slowly opened. Baekhyun could tell that he had to let his vision adjust to the light of the room. He squinted at Baekhyun and pursed his lips and then let his eyes shut again.

“Let’s sleep now,” he said. “We can do that later.”

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open in surprise. Jongdae had never turned down such an obvious invitation. Ever since they had left the nomad pack, their physical relationship had progressed significantly. They had taken almost every step that a couple could take together. The only thing Baekhyun felt that he was missing out on was a bond mark on his neck. Jongdae had offered a few times, but Baekhyun was hesitant and he could sense that Jongdae was as well. He didn’t know why though. Baekhyun loved Jongdae. He wanted to mate with him. Taking that final step should be so easy.

“Something’s wrong with you,” Baekhyun said, bending down so that he could kiss Jongdae. The kiss went unreturned, so Baekhyun kissed across his cheeks and jaw and neck instead. “A beautiful omega is on top of you, offering his body and you don’t even care.” He moved his hips downward and smirked when he felt that Jongdae was half hard under his pants. “Well, I suppose you care a little bit.”

“That happens almost every morning, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him down so that their chests were touching. “You like to sleep pressed up against me. It’s not that surprising that, while I’m asleep and in a vulnerable state–”

“Just tell me that you dream all sorts of naughty dreams about me, so that you can’t help but get hard in your sleep.”

Jongdae opened his eyes again and looked at Baekhyun with such a dead, expressionless face that Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s natural,” Jongdae said. “Ask anyone with a cock and they’ll let you know that it happens to them too.”

“I don’t think I should be asking just anyone that question,” Baekhyun said. “Imagine if I asked Joohyun-noona that. She’d kill me.”

“You’d deserve it.”

“You must find me truly repulsive,” Baekhyun said.

He rested his chin on Jongdae’s chest so that he could look at his face. Baekhyun always loved how open Jongdae was. He could tell a whole story with just his facial expressions.

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Jongdae asked.

“Well, you’d rather sleep than have sex with me,” Baekhyun said, “and you wouldn’t avenge my death if Joohyun-noona killed me for asking a question that _you_ told me to ask.”

“I can’t even count how many conclusions you just jumped to.”

“I didn’t jump to any conclusions,” Baekhyun said. “I simply used the evidence I had in front of me to–”

Jongdae kissed him and then rolled them over so that he was on top of him and Baekhyun had never been happier. He wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s shoulders and pulled him close, eagerly returning the kiss.

“I’m irresistible,” Baekhyun said once they parted.

“Annoyingly irresistible.”

“Still irresistible.”

Even though it was winter, Baekhyun still preferred to sleep in lighter clothes. There were so many blankets on his bed and Jongdae’s body heat helped to keep him warm. He also liked how easy it was to take off the few thin layers. Jongdae seemed to like his choice of sleeping clothes as well, even if he had never explicitly stated it.

The room was cold, so even with Jongdae’s weight on top of him, Baekhyun still couldn’t help but shiver. It had been so late when they arrived last night that they hadn’t bothered to build a fire. They would have to do that later. There was a much more important task that needed completing first.

“You’re not getting undressed?” Baekhyun asked as he watched Jongdae shove his pants down partway, but not make any move to take off his shirt. “I’m already naked.”

“It’s cold in here,” Jongdae said.

“I know,” Baekhyun said, tugging at his shirt. “I’m here to warm you up. Let me see you. You’re not being fair.”

“You’ve seen me naked plenty of times,” Jongdae said.

“And I never get tired of it.”

“I’m keeping my shirt on.”

“Why are suddenly acting so – _oh_!”

Baekhyun’s back arched as he gasped. A short, weak current had pressed against his inner thigh for just a fraction of a second. It wasn’t the first time Jongdae had used his gift while they were together, but it still always managed to take him by surprise.

Jongdae cupped the back of his neck with one hand and then lifted Baekhyun’s head so that they could meet in a kiss. He tapped his fingers a few more times on Baekhyun’s thigh, making him squirm against Jongdae. When he woke up that morning, he had been mildly aroused, and now after just a few touches, he was aching for anything Jongdae could give him.

“What do you want?” Jongdae asked. “You’re the one who woke up early for this. What do you have in mind?”

He always hated when Jongdae asked him that. Baekhyun wanted everything with him. He would be satisfied with anything. Growing up, Baekhyun had always been curious about sex. When he was alone, in and out of his heat, he had touched himself in every way his mind could think of. Being with Jongdae had only made his imagination run even wilder.

Jongdae pushed a single finger inside of him as they continued to kiss. Baekhyun never knew what to expect when they were together. Jongdae could treat him so gently and touch him so slowly that he became undone by his tenderness. Or Jongdae could smirk at him and tease him until Baekhyun begged him to stop messing around.

It was always something different with Jongdae and Baekhyun loved every single second of anticipation.

“What are we doing today?” Jongdae asked as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Baekhyun. “Other than this, I mean.”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun said. He held tightly to Jongdae’s shoulders. Sometimes he could be so talkative during sex. Baekhyun didn’t know how his mind worked. “I want to see my friends.”

“I figured that much,” Jongdae said. “They don’t know that we arrived in town last night. I’m sure they’ll be surprised–”

“Not now,” Baekhyun said. “We can talk later, please, but right now I–”

Jongdae pulled him into a kiss just as the two fingers inside of Baekhyun sent a current that had him mewling. This had to be revenge for Baekhyun waking him up early. He wasn’t complaining though. Jongdae used his gift again and Baekhyun felt himself leak onto Jongdae’s hand. He moaned, partly out of embarrassment and mostly out of pleasure.

“You’re evil,” Baekhyun said as Jongdae took his fingers out of his cunt. He grabbed Baekhyun’s bare hip. Baekhyun could feel how wet Jongdae’s hand was from his slick. “I hate you.”

“I love you,” Jongdae said.

His words sounded so sweet but there was a glimmer in his eyes that made Baekhyun want to brace himself. He was going to get exactly what he deserved this morning.

The first press of Jongdae’s cock against his opening made Baekhyun toss his head back as he moaned. He had never been good at making sure to be quiet. Baekhyun knew that they had traumatized Minseok about a hundred times because of how loud they were when they were together. He was still thinking of a way to make it up to him.

“What are you thinking about?” Jongdae said.

He was fully seated inside of Baekhyun now. The stretch had become so familiar. It made Baekhyun’s head spin.

“Minseok,” he said.

Jongdae’s hips jolted forward and he sucked in a sharp breath. Baekhyun tightened his hold on Jongdae’s shoulders as he frantically tried to think of how to quickly give an explanation.

“I’m so loud,” Baekhyun said. “We both are. I just – Hyung has heard us so many times and I feel bad, so I just want to apologize to–”

It seemed that Jongdae didn’t need to hear the rest of his reasoning. He placed his forehead against Baekhyun’s collarbone and then started to move, fucking into him in short, quick strokes. All mortification he felt quickly left him and Baekhyun could focus on melting against Jongdae instead.

The first time they did this, Jongdae had orgasmed quickly and then went right to the corner of their small tent, refusing to look at him. Baekhyun supposed that laughing after Jongdae came hadn’t been the nicest thing to do, even if the sound had been mostly involuntary. He had attempted to make it up to him by crawling to his corner of the tent and kissing him until he was hard again. Baekhyun had taken him into his mouth and his own lack of experience and terrible skill had made Jongdae laugh, so they were even.

They had come a long way since then.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun gasped, clinging to his shoulders. He didn’t think he was capable of letting go. “ _Fuck_. Oh, you feel so good.”

His words encouraged Jongdae to go even faster. He snapped his hips, fucking Baekhyun at a pace that they had only done once or twice before.

If he were capable of thinking complete thoughts, Baekhyun might have wondered if saying Minseok’s name had been what riled Jongdae up. It wasn’t an idea worth entertaining though. Baekhyun himself was enough to get Jongdae over enthusiastic during sex. The mention of someone else wasn’t necessary.

“Is this what you wanted, Baekhyunie?” Jongdae said.

His voice was deeper than usual and even a little unhinged and so unlike Jongdae. Baekhyun felt his toes curl at the sound of it. He tightened around Jongdae’s cock.

“You’re always what I want,” Baekhyun said.

It was an overly sentimental statement that didn’t quite fit the scene they had created. Baekhyun felt the words leave him before he could decide if they were appropriate or not. Jongdae didn’t seem to mind. He pushed his face against Baekhyun’s neck, his lips kissing the spot a bond mark would go.

Baekhyun felt his thrusts stutter to a stop as he spilled inside of him. He ran his hands through Jongdae’s hair as he panted against his skin. While Jongdae caught his breath, Baekhyun planned on bringing his fingers down to his clit, but Jongdae had other ideas.

He pulled back once more before thrusting his hips sharply, pushing his knot inside of Baekhyun. The feeling of being abruptly stretched so wide and filled completely was enough to have Baekhyun trembling. He bit down on his bottom lip, stopping a shout from leaving him.

After all of their times together, they both had learned that Baekhyun loved being knotted. He supposed that most omegas did, but Baekhyun felt that he might be a bit more obsessed than others. The feeling of being full was intoxicating to him. It wasn’t just the stretch, but the weight of Jongdae’s cock that made him hot all over.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun said once they had both settled.

“Well, it definitely isn’t a bad one.”

Jongdae lifted his head away from Baekhyun’s neck so that he could look at him. His skin and hair were covered in sweat and his face was flushed. Baekhyun kissed him and Jongdae made a soft moaning sound as their lips connected.

“Should I still apologize for waking you?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes,” Jongdae said. “That was good, but sleep is better.”

Baekhyun hit his shoulder, but Jongdae responded by laughing loudly. He covered Baekhyun’s face in short, sweet kisses that reminded him of the kisses he had given Jongdae when they first woke up.

“I don’t think I like you very much,” Baekhyun said.

“Of course you don’t like me,” Jongdae said. “You love me.”

There were so many different sides to Jongdae. Baekhyun felt like he was going to have to spend his entire life uncovering and learning everything about each one. He was looking forward to it.

☾✩☽

They had gone back to sleep for a few more hours after that. Even though they arrived while everyone was sleeping, Minseok had still gone to Yixing and Kyungsoo’s place to stay for the night. Baekhyun knew that Minseok hadn’t wanted to wake them up, but he imagined that he wanted some space from Baekhyun and Jongdae even more. It hurt a little bit, being separated from him, even for a night. Baekhyun had grown attached to Minseok over the past six months.

Once they got dressed, Baekhyun led Jongdae to the main family’s house where he was hoping to catch Junmyeon before he left for work. He didn’t know much about Junmyeon’s life as the new leader of their pack, but he knew Junmyeon well enough to know that he was probably overworking himself.

The guards recognized him and then sent a maid to tell Junmyeon of their arrival. Baekhyun stood close to Jongdae so that he could keep warm. Snow was falling from the sky, creating a blanket on the ground. He kept his hands in his pockets, his fingers tightly pinching a letter he’d been carrying around for months.

“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon said as soon as the front door opened again.

He looked the same as he always did. Brightly smiling and beautiful and perfect. Baekhyun didn’t know why he had expected to see him distraught and upset. Maybe his connection with Yifan hadn’t been as strong as Baekhyun thought.

“I missed you,” Junmyeon said. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He smelled strongly of Sehun and he instantly wanted to tease him about it. “We’ve never spent that much time apart.”

It was true that Baekhyun hadn’t returned to his hometown in the fall like he did when he was with the nomad pack. He had talked to Jongdae and Minseok about it, but they had all enjoyed travelling too much to return. They had visited so many strange places that Baekhyun had never even heard of. The longer he stayed away from home, the more he missed it. Still, he knew that he would never be satisfied staying in one place forever.

“Well, we don’t have a travelling schedule anymore,” Baekhyun said. “The nomad pack returned to China. We’re making our own rules now.”

“And you’re staying safe?” Junmyeon asked. He pulled away from him so that he could take Baekhyun’s face in his hands. Junmyeon looked him up and down from head to toe, examining him. “Nothing went wrong?”

“Well, a group of bandits almost stole one of our horses,” Baekhyun said. “And a rogue alpha snuck into my tent while I was sleeping. I’m fine though.” Junmyeon’s eyes widened in shock and Baekhyun knew he was about to give him a lecture. He quickly spoke again so that he wouldn’t have to listen to it. “Minseok-hyung took care of it. He’s even trying to force me to take self-defense lessons. You don’t have to worry, hyung.”

“Knowing that you need self-defense lessons makes me even more worried,” Junmyeon said. “Dongil-ahjussi taught us some moves when we were younger. Isn’t that enough?”

“Minseok said that I can’t always rely on kicking an alpha in the balls every time I get in trouble,” Baekhyun said.

Junmyeon didn’t seem to know how to respond to that. He pulled Baekhyun into another tight hug instead of verbally responding and Baekhyun was once again hit with a wave of Sehun’s scent. There were so many questions in his head, but he knew that they would be best asked while they were alone.

“Baekhyun-hyung!”

Hearing Jongin’s voice, calling out to him in such a bright and cheery way, was enough to make Baekhyun fill with joy. When he had last seen Jongin, he had just been reunited with Chanyeol. He had been happy then, but his voice seemed to be even lighter now. Baekhyun turned around to see Jongin who had one hand resting on his stomach.

“He’s pregnant,” Junmyeon said into his ear. “We had no way of contacting you, so–”

“You’re having a baby, Nini?” Baekhyun said.

Jongin nodded, his entire face lighting up in excitement. It wasn’t a surprising development, but it still felt a little bittersweet to Baekhyun. Jongin was the youngest out of the four of them and was the first to have a child. Baekhyun felt like he was falling behind even more. He was still the only one who wasn’t mated yet.

“Congratulations,” Baekhyun said, hugging Jongin. “I’m so happy for you. How’s Chanyeol handling it?”

“Really well,” Jongin said. “He’s going to be such a good father, hyung.”

Baekhyun didn’t know what he had been expecting when he returned home. In the back of his mind he always thought that he would come back to a mess that he would have to fix. He had always liked being needed. Baekhyun liked having attention and being able to make things better for others. Now that he was looking at those he’d left behind, he realized that he wasn’t that needed. Junmyeon and Jongin were both doing well. He couldn’t imagine Kyungsoo and Yixing having any problems. Chanyeol was in good health again and Sehun was getting closer to Junmyeon, judging by how strong his scent was lingering around him.

He didn’t know where he fit in anymore.

“I think I’ll go visit Yixing-ge,” Jongdae said, squeezing his shoulder. “I’ll tell Kyungsoo to join you three. I’m sure the four of you have a lot to catch up on.”

“I can save you the walk,” Jongin said.

Jongdae looked down at the hand that Jongin offered him and shrugged. “Thanks for the offer. I appreciate it.”

He took Jongin’s hand and they disappeared. Baekhyun went back to Junmyeon’s side, both of them watching the space that Jongin and Jongdae had been standing only a few seconds ago. Not much time passed until Jongin was back, this time accompanied by a queasy Kyungsoo.

“I would have been happy to walk,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m always happy to walk.”

“I know, but Baekhyun-hyung is back,” Jongin said. “Aren’t you happy to see him?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo said. “And I still would have seen him even if we walked.”

Nothing at all had changed since he had been gone. Baekhyun was reminded again of why he was happy to have left. He missed them all, but the monotony bothered him. Reuniting with them after months of being apart seemed much more meaningful to him than seeing them every day.

“Let’s go inside,” Junmyeon said. “It’s cold out here.”

Baekhyun looped his arm around Kyungsoo’s as they walked into the main house. He had only been inside it a few times. There hadn’t been many reasons for Baekhyun to visit it before. Now that Junmyeon lived there, he imagined he would be visiting more often.

“Did you miss me?” Baekhyun asked. “Did you think of me every day? Did you cry yourself to sleep because you missed me so much?”

“So, when are leaving again?” Kyungsoo said. “Hopefully you’re not staying too long.”

He could see the corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth twitch up into a smile that he seemed determined to hold back. Baekhyun nudged him with his elbow.

“You missed me, Do Kyungsoo,” he said. “Admit it.”

“Maybe I did,” Kyungsoo said.

It was the most he would get out of him, but it was enough for Baekhyun. He cooed at him, pinching his round cheek only to be greeted by another glare. Baekhyun cooed even louder. Kyungsoo swatted his hand away.

The four of them settled in a small sitting room. Seungwan was already there, setting a pot of tea in the center of the table along with a plate of apple slices and roasted chestnuts. Her face lit up when she saw Baekhyun.

“Oppa, you’re back!” she said. “I thought you had abandoned us for good.”

“I could never abandon all of you,” he said. “Kyungsoo would cry if I left.”

Kyungsoo, who had been mid-apple bite, darted his eyes at him again. Baekhyun flashed him a smile and he could see Kyungsoo attempt to suppress a smile of his own. Most people thought that Kyungsoo was mysterious and moody, but Baekhyun had always found him easy to read.

“Well, you picked a great day to come back,” Seungwan said. “Today’s my last day working here. Sooyoung’s last day as well.”

“Really?” Baekhyun asked. “Why?”

“Joohyun-unnie is so busy these days being on the council and acting as Junmyeon-oppa’s advisor,” she said. “She can’t run the sweets shop by herself anymore, so Sooyoung and I are taking over.”

“Good for you,” Baekhyun said. “I hope it goes well.”

“Thanks,” she said. “I’m happy you’re back, oppa. Enjoy the tea.”

She left with a vibrant smile and a small bow. Junmyeon’s shoulders slumped after she closed the door behind her. After a few seconds, he sighed loudly as well.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked.

“I’m going to miss Seungwan and Sooyoung,” he said. “I just know that Seonok-ahjumma is going to hire the new attendants. I can only imagine the choices she’ll make.”

“Strict old women who will only talk to you about when you plan on having a child?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Exactly,” Junmyeon said. “I suppose it’s not a bad problem to have. I’ve dealt with much worse this past year.”

Baekhyun thought that he was only talking about Sewoo’s betrayal and Yifan’s permanent departure. Those two events were enough to exhaust anyone, but the worried looks Kyungsoo and Jongin were giving Junmyeon told Baekhyun that something else was going on. The closer he looked at Junmyeon, the most imperfections he saw. His posture wasn’t as good as it once was. While his hair and clothes were perfectly styled, his face looked tired and his hands kept fidgeting in his lap.

“What have I missed?” Baekhyun asked.

The three of them looked at each other, silently communicating with their eyes. Usually Baekhyun could understand what they were all saying without words, but he was having a hard time deciphering it now. He almost felt like an outsider.

“Youngest first,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin looked like he wanted to argue, but he folded before he could even complain. His hand hadn’t left his stomach.

“I’m still struggling with some things, I guess,” Jongin said. “Chanyeol is healthy and he’s gone back to work and he’s so excited to be a father. He’s the perfect mate and I’m… I’ve been having nightmares. Sometimes I wake up and I think that he’s been stopped in time again. I get scared that he won’t wake up.”

“Oh, Jongin-ah,” Baekhyun said. He reached across the table and Jongin didn’t hesitate to lace their fingers together. “What can I do to–”

“You don’t have to do anything, hyung,” Jongin said. “I don’t like thinking about my nightmares. I’d rather use all of my energy thinking about her instead.” He looked down at his stomach and smiled.

Baekhyun didn’t want to let Jongin drop the subject so quickly, but he had to remind himself that he was going to stay in town for at least a month. He would have plenty of opportunities to talk with Jongin about it more in depth.

“I think Yixing is hiding something from me,” Kyungsoo said, biting into another apple. He seemed to be the only one eating them. The plate was almost empty. “Do you know what he usually does when he’s in rut? Did he used to spend them with other omegas?”

The sudden change of topic and the random questions almost gave Baekhyun whiplash. He first had to wrap his head around the idea of Yixing hiding something. Baekhyun always saw him as an open book. Yixing wasn’t a shallow person by any means, but sometimes he seemed to lack depth. He was open about what he was feeling. Baekhyun couldn’t imagine him keeping secrets, especially from Kyungsoo.

“What does his rut have to do with anything?” Baekhyun asked.

“He didn’t want to spend his rut with Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon said. “He’s convinced that that means that Yixing has some kind of dark secret.”

“I never said it was a _dark_ secret,” Kyungsoo said. “I just know that it’s a secret.”

“Well, I don’t know exactly what Yixing-hyung did during his ruts,” Baekhyun said. “I was only in the pack for a few years, so it’s not like I was around for a lot of them. All I know is that he spent them alone.”

“Alone how?” Kyungsoo asked. “In a tent?”

“No,” Baekhyun said. “He would just shift into his wolf form and leave for a couple of days.”

“How do you know that he wasn’t meeting with an omega?”

“Because when he came back he only smelled like himself,” Baekhyun said.

He had never given much thought to an alpha’s rut. When he was younger and convinced that he was going to mate with an alpha one day, the thought of being there for an alpha’s rut had made him nervous. Now that he was with Jongdae and didn’t have to worry about something like that, the thought never crossed his mind.

Baekhyun never knew what exactly Yixing did during his ruts and he had never wanted to ask. It didn’t seem like any of his business.

“Huh,” Kyungsoo said, clearly unsatisfied with the truth. Baekhyun didn’t know what he had been expecting, but he got the feeling that he had just given Kyungsoo more questions that needed answering. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Anytime,” Baekhyun said. He was about to turn his attention to Junmyeon, to ask what he had been up to, but he suddenly had a devious idea. “Wait, I think I know why he doesn’t want to spend his rut with you.”

“You do?” Kyungsoo said.

“It’s just an idea,” he said. “I’ve seen a lot of strange things during my travels. I’ve met omegas whose alphas liked to mate with them while they were in their wolf forms. Maybe Yixing likes to shift into a wolf during his rut because–”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Kyungsoo said.

“Why not?” Baekhyun said. “Are you seriously going to deprive your beloved mate of mounting you while he’s–”

“Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo said. His voice was deep and annoyed. It didn’t intimidate him at all though. Baekhyun’s shoulders shook as he laughed. “Get those depraved thoughts out of your head.”

“Well, they’re not that depraved,” Junmyeon said.

All of them turned to look at Junmyeon who seemed to be contemplating Baekhyun’s words. His chin was resting in his palm and his lips were pursed as he thought it over.

“I’ve read plenty of stories and texts where mating happened while the couple were shifted,” he said. “It’s not exactly talked about today, but it’s natural.”

“Sounds like someone’s speaking from experience,” Baekhyun said.

“I’m not,” Junmyeon said, rolling his eyes. “It doesn’t interest me. I’m just defending those who do it.”

“How diplomatic of you,” Baekhyun said.

“It’s part of my job,” Junmyeon said with a shrug.

The response was a bit surprising to Baekhyun. Usually he had to push more to get Junmyeon to talk about anything relating to sex. He used to be so embarrassed about the subject, but now he was totally unaffected. Junmyeon even sounded a little bored.

“So, what I’ve gathered from this is that you shouldn’t judge Yixing for his unusual preference,” Baekhyun said.

“It’s not his preference,” Kyungsoo said. He seemed unsure of his words now though. “And even if it is, I’m not interested. We have perfectly good sex in our human forms. I don’t want anything more.”

His voice was confident as he spoke, but his cheeks were bright red. Kyungsoo couldn’t make eye contact with them either. He was staring at the plate that now only held chestnuts since he had eaten all of the apples. Baekhyun thought that he looked disappointed that he couldn’t distract himself by stuffing his face with apple slices anymore.

“You’re not the only one having perfectly good sex,” Baekhyun said, sounding a little smug. “I am too. So is Jongin, obviously.” He looked pointedly at his pregnant stomach and Jongin laughed. “And hyung, too. You’re covered in Sehun’s scent.”

Junmyeon chuckled. It completely lacked any sort of humor. He took a sip from his tea cup and then shook his head.

“We’ve been sleeping in the same bed, but we’re not having sex,” Junmyeon said. “He’s just been staying close to me because… well, while you were gone I became very sick. Jongin isn’t the only one who’s been having bad dreams. When Sehun is with me, they seem to stop. I feel better with him around. I’ve only recently recovered.”

“Dreams about what?” Baekhyun asked.

He expected Junmyeon to answer with ease. Baekhyun couldn’t imagine Junmyeon not telling them the whole truth. He was always the one who wanted them all to talk about their problems.

“It’s hard to explain,” he said. “I don’t know the full truth myself. I’ll tell you all when I have it figured out.”

Jongin leaned his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder. It was a quiet, small showing of affection. They all seemed to know that if Junmyeon was keeping something from them, it was for a good reason. He always acted so strong all the time, but they knew that he was perhaps the most vulnerable out of all of them.

“Take your time, hyung,” Baekhyun said. He reached into his pocket and took out the letter from Yifan. Baekhyun slid it across the table. “Take your time with this, too.”

Junmyeon picked up the letter. Baekhyun didn’t think he needed to tell him who it was from. His shuddering breath and shaking hand told him that Junmyeon already knew.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon said, placing the letter in his lap and folding his hands on top of it. “I’ll take my time.”

☾✩☽

Baekhyun walked with the other three to Yixing’s clinic. They were stopped a few times on the way by different people. Everyone seemed so happy to see the four of them together again. Even the people who didn’t like him were glad to see him. It seemed that time really did change people’s opinions. Either that or they had all forgotten about how he had run away with a beta from a nomad pack after cancelling his mating ceremony.

The small clinic had changed since the last time he had visited. There was a new door and more cots for patients and the floors seemed to have been redone as well. Business must have been good for Yixing.

They walked through the clinic to go to a door that led to where Yixing and Kyungsoo lived. Inside, gathered around a small table were not only Yixing, Minseok, and Jongdae, but Chanyeol and Sehun as well. They must have heard from the guards who worked at Junmyeon’s house that they were all back in town.

“Miss me already?” Jongdae said once he saw them come in.

“Hardly,” Baekhyun said. He sat down next to Minseok, cuddling up to his side. “I missed Minseok-hyung. It’s been so long since I last saw him.”

“It’s been less than a day,” Minseok said. “Besides, we spend all of our time together.”

His mouth was formed into a soft, fond smile. Baekhyun had gotten used to seeing it more often. He knew that Minseok found him annoying and Baekhyun loved to push him as far as he could, but he secretly lived for those small, approving smiles. Every time he received one, Baekhyun felt as if he had won a prize.

“I still remember the look on his face last night,” Kyungsoo said. “He looked so desperate. I can’t imagine what you two put him through.”

“I told him that he could spend the night at the house,” Baekhyun said. “He’s the one who didn’t want to be with us.”

“I just wanted one night without hearing you scream,” Minseok said.

Chanyeol was the first to respond to that. He made a loud sound of disgust, his face twisting into a scowl.

“I did not need to know that,” he said. “I never want to think about Baekhyun like that.”

“Well, I don’t want to think of you like that either,” Baekhyun said. “But one look at what you’ve done to Jongin and it was suddenly all I could think about.”

“That’s different,” Chanyeol said.

They started to argue back and forth and Baekhyun realized how much he missed this. He loved travelling and he had no complaints when it came to Minseok and Jongdae’s company. Baekhyun missed talking and laughing with his friends though. They were his family. This town, that had never been that kind to him, was still his home. And, he supposed, he wouldn’t hate coming back here more often. Even if he didn’t permanently live here anymore, he wasn’t opposed to making it the one place he always came back to.


	39. Chapter 39

Kyungsoo rested his chin on his hand, smiling softly as he finished reading another letter. It wasn’t often that he took the time to read the letters than Yixing used to write to him. Some days he still woke up to a letter next to him in bed. Yixing got up early to work, so he would have time to write before Kyungsoo woke up. Most letters he received these days were short and sweet. Some even had little drawings on the corner of the page. Kyungsoo treasured each letter. He placed them all in a small wooden chest he kept on top of his desk. Eventually he knew he would have to buy a bigger box.

The windows were open in their home, letting in a warm spring breeze. Winter had left a few weeks ago, but the temperature outside had only recently started to become warm. The first weeks of spring always felt like winter to Kyungsoo. It was a slow day at the clinic, so Yixing hadn’t asked him to help out. There wasn’t a council meeting he had to attend either. Junmyeon had gotten better at giving himself days off. Kyungsoo thought it was because Sehun kept asking him to spend more time taking care of himself. Lately, Junmyeon had been finding it difficult to say no to Sehun.

He picked up another letter, reading over the sweet words from a past version of Yixing. In the letter, he told a brief story of going fishing with Baekhyun and Jongdae in Busan. Baekhyun had apparently fallen into the water. Kyungsoo wished he could have been there to see it.

The idea of travelling was one that he had often. Kyungsoo knew that he was a simple person at heart. He loved living in this small village and the thought of moving not only seemed unnecessary, but also scared him. Still, he had never been to the capital or to Busan. Yixing wasn’t even from Korea and Kyungsoo didn’t want to stop him from ever seeing his home country again. Maybe one day he would have the courage to see other places, if only for brief visits.

“Xīngān.”

Kyungsoo looked up from the letter to see Yixing at the door that separated the clinic from their house. He seemed nervous and Kyungsoo almost asked if he needed help with a difficult patient. Even though Yixing had been a member of their pack for almost two years, some people were still rude to him, insisting that his accent was too strong and that they needed a translator to be able to speak with him. Kyungsoo thought that those people were very lucky to have been rude in his own home. If they were anywhere else, he would consider using his gift to bring the roof down on their heads.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asked.

“There’s someone here to see you.”

That was strange. Anyone who was there to see Kyungsoo was someone that knew Yixing as well. They shared all friends and acquaintances now.

Kyungsoo placed the letter he had been holding back into the box and then followed Yixing into the clinic. There were only two people there, standing in the middle of the room and doing their bests to act like they weren’t judging every single corner of the space. Kyungsoo instantly recognized them.

“Eomeoni,” he said. “Abeoji. What are you two doing here?”

He could still remember the last time they had spoken. It had been over a year ago. He told them he was mating with Yixing and that there was nothing they could do to stop it from happening. Kyungsoo had seen them around town a few times, but they never spoke to each other. All eye contact lasted only a fraction of a second. He didn’t want anything to do with them if they couldn’t accept Yixing.

“Kyungsoo,” his father said, greeting him stiffly. She had acquired a few more gray hairs since the last time he had seen her. “How have you been?”

“Fine,” he said. “Great, even. I’m very happy. And you?”

“We’ve also been fine,” she said.

“Good,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m glad.”

Silence filled the room once more. Kyungsoo and his father both seemed determined to not say anything more than what was necessary. His mother was shifting her weight on her feet, like she had to keep herself busy in order to not say anything. Yixing looked like he wanted to flee.

“How are you, Yixing-ssi?” Kyungsoo’s mother asked.

It seemed that she hated silences the most out of all of them.

“I’m doing very well,” Yixing said. He looked surprised that he was even being addressed. Kyungsoo was surprised as well. This was the first time either of his parents had directly spoken to Yixing. “Thank you for asking.”

Kyungsoo’s mother nodded and then they were all silent again. He had no idea why they were here. If they had come to take him away from Yixing, it was much too late for that. The bond mark on his neck would only fade if Yixing passed away. And Kyungsoo knew that his parents could be harsh, but they definitely weren’t murderers. At least he didn’t think they were.

“Why are you two here?” Kyungsoo asked, repeating his question from before. “Are you sick? Injured? Yixing is a very skilled healer.”

“I know,” his mother said. “I’ve heard many stories from people in town. It’s very impressive.”

“It’s really not,” Yixing said. “I’m just using my gift in the way the Goddess wants me to. I’m not doing anything special.”

He was the portrait of humility. Yixing was truly the perfect alpha. He was kind and patient and successful and handsome. Kyungsoo had found an alpha who had almost all of the qualities his parents had always wanted him to find in a partner and yet they still weren’t happy. Yixing wasn’t nobility and he wasn’t Korean, so he wasn’t good enough.

“Would you two like to stay for dinner?” Yixing asked. “We were going to meet with friends tonight, but I’m sure they won’t mind if we postpone. Kyungsoo and I both like to cook, so we could–”

“We can’t stay,” Kyungsoo’s father said. “We were close by, so we thought we would stop by and visit.” Her eyes finally settled on Kyungsoo. She looked at his face for only a few seconds before her gaze dropped down to his stomach. “Are you, by any chance–”

“No,” Kyungsoo said. “Not yet, anyway. We’ve recently started trying though.”

His mother made a strange sound. It was almost as if she was trying her best to muffle a noise of excitement. Her hands twisted together, like she had to hold herself back from going to him. Even if Yixing wasn’t the son-in-law they had wanted, Kyungsoo knew that they wouldn’t hold that against any future grandchildren. Especially not his mother. Kyungsoo was an only child because she had trouble conceiving again after he was born. She loved children and Kyungsoo knew that she was ready to spoil her grandchildren.

“We might stop by again,” his father said. “If we’re in the same area.”

“All right,” Kyungsoo said. “Yixing is here more often than I am. So, I might not be here when you stop by.”

“That’s…” his father said, “fine. Do you know how to make tea?”

It took Yixing a moment to realize that she was talking to him.

“Yes,” he said. “I can.”

“Good,” she said. “If we stop by and Kyungsoo isn’t here, you can make us tea while we wait for Kyungsoo to come back.” She offered her arm to Kyungsoo’s mother who didn’t hesitate to link her arm with her mate’s. “You said that you two had plans for tonight. We won’t stay any longer then. Goodbye.”

They left without another word. Their appearance had been so brief and so bizarre that Kyungsoo wasn’t completely sure that it had happened. He looked at Yixing who seemed to be equally confused.

“Does that mean…” Yixing said, “that they’re accepting us?”

“I think so,” Kyungsoo said. He could hardly believe it. “I wonder what made them change their mind. Something must have happened.”

“I don’t know about that,” Yixing said. He went to Kyungsoo and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m sure they just missed you. You’re their only child. If things continued how they were before, they would have lost you. Family is precious.”

“Right,” Kyungsoo said. It was a simple reason. So simple that he didn’t know if he could totally believe it. “That must be it.”

Kyungsoo knew that his opinions on family didn’t match Yixing’s own opinions on the subject. He had grown up seeing how each family was different. Jongin’s parents and siblings adored him and they were all still close. Baekhyun’s parents saw him as a way to make money and earn status. Junmyeon and Sehun’s families were so disastrous that Kyungsoo thought that the title of “family” didn’t even seem appropriate. To Yixing, family was something that had been taken away from him. It made sense that he saw it as precious and irreplaceable.

“I haven’t checked today,” Yixing said, settling his hand on Kyungsoo’s stomach. “Can I?”

“I can already tell you that I’m not,” Kyungsoo said. “My monthly bleed started last night. I’m not pregnant.”

“That’s all right,” Yixing said. “We’re not in any rush. We’re both healthy. It’ll happen when it’s meant to.”

Yixing kissed him and Kyungsoo melted into him like he always did. He had recently stopped drinking the contraceptive medicine after they had sex. Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting to become pregnant right away, but they were prepared in case that did happen. They wanted a small family since they were both only children. Kyungsoo wanted two children at the most, but if he didn’t like being pregnant, he was happy to stop at one. He wasn’t like Jongin, who seemed to become even happier and more at ease with every day of his pregnancy that passed.

Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, giving Yixing more skin to kiss as his lips made their way down his neck. Yixing’s hands tightened on his waist. It was only then that Kyungsoo realized that it had been over a week since they last had sex. Long hours at the clinic left Yixing exhausted and Kyungsoo was busy with the council most days. They were both ready to have a child, but finding the time to make one seemed sparse.

“Let’s go to our room,” Yixing said. “It’s been too long since I’ve had you.”

His honesty would never fail to make Kyungsoo’s toes curl in pleasure. He loved how much Yixing wanted him and how he was so blunt about his desire.

“We should lock the door so that no one–”

It was almost comical how terrible their timing was. Before Kyungsoo could finish his sentence, the door to the clinic opened. A few young boys came in, talking loudly and shouting at each other. One of them was carrying a boy on his back. His ankle seemed to be injured.

“After dinner tonight,” Kyungsoo said, kissing Yixing’s cheek before he stepped out of his embrace. “I’m sure Chanyeol and Jongin will understand if we leave a bit earlier than planned.”

“I’ll be counting down the minutes,” Yixing said.

“No you won’t,” Kyungsoo said.

He rolled his eyes, but he knew Yixing could tell that he was pleased.

☾✩☽

“Turnips?” Kyungsoo said, squinting at a short row of the green leafy plant in the corner of the courtyard garden. “You planted turnips in early spring?”

“Jongin likes turnips,” Chanyeol said. “He wanted turnips. I planted turnips. I am _providing_ for my mate and our unborn child.”

“You should have planted them in autumn,” Kyungsoo said.

“Jongin wants them now.”

“Waiting wouldn’t have killed him.”

He walked through the small garden, taking note of the cucumber and beet plants. The garden was mostly full of flowers though. Kyungsoo imagined it was because Chanyeol was a romantic and he wanted to provide Jongin with the unseasonal vegetables and flowers that he preferred. Their home was on a large plot of land that was ideal for farming, but Kyungsoo couldn’t see them ever using it for that purpose. It was a shame.

“You’re welcome to come over whenever you like,” Chanyeol said. “Jongin doesn’t care for gardening and I’m so busy with work that I don’t have time to properly maintain it.”

“I’m busy with work too,” Kyungsoo said. “Do you think Junmyeon-hyung would be upset if I resigned from the council?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol said. “He values your opinions. Besides, you’re the only other omega on the council. He would consider it a disappointment if you left.”

Kyungsoo already knew that would be his answer, but he was still annoyed that Chanyeol was right. Junmyeon was the type to be quietly disappointed. He wasn’t the type to get angry or overemotional. His disapproval was heavy and silent and terrible.

And even if he complained about his job on the council, Kyungsoo didn’t truly hate it. Junmyeon was making a difference in their pack by forging his own path and Kyungsoo was happy to help him as much as he could.

“Should we go ask if they need help?” Chanyeol said. He was standing next to a sunflower plant that hadn’t bloomed. Kyungsoo could imagine him telling Jongin he planted it because the sunny petals reminded him of his smile. He stopped himself from telling Chanyeol that he should have planted it in late spring. “We should help.”

“They’ll be fine,” Kyungsoo said. “Yixing likes to cook and I’m sure Jongin is just watching him.”

Kyungsoo knew that Yixing most likely had asked Jongin to occasionally stir a pot or add vegetables to a pan. He wouldn’t ask him to do anything too difficult. When they first started living together, Kyungsoo had to make dinner for them before Yixing closed the clinic so that he could do it without Yixing’s help. Yixing had a way of taking on too much by himself.

“Well, I guess while we’re alone, I could…” Chanyeol trailed off, his eyes darting toward the door that led to the house. He waited a few moments before sighing in relief. “I thought I heard someone walking toward us.”

“Why would that matter?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Because I need to tell you something,” Chanyeol said. He tugged on Kyungsoo’s sleeve and then sat down on the grass. When Kyungsoo continued to stand, he tugged on his sleeve even harder. “Sit down.”

“Why?”

“Because I have a secret.”

“And telling me while sitting is going to do what exactly?”

“Just sit.”

Usually, Kyungsoo wouldn’t follow instructions so easily, especially if those instructions came from Chanyeol, but his interest was piqued. He knew that Chanyeol’s “secret” was most likely a present he wanted to buy for Jongin. Chanyeol probably wanted to know what the best hiding spot for a bracelet that reminded him of Jongin’s eyes would be.

“I haven’t told anyone this,” Chanyeol said once Kyungsoo was seated. “And you have to promise to keep this to yourself. Don’t tell Yixing or Sehun or Junmyeon or even Baekhyun whenever he comes back to town. And especially not Jongin.”

“You haven’t told Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked.

That surprised him. He didn’t think those two had any secrets between them.

“If I tell him, he’ll tell Junmyeon and then he’ll tell Jongin,” Chanyeol said.

“Junmyeon-hyung can keep a secret,” Kyungsoo said. “I doubt whatever you’re–”

“I was awake.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know what Chanyeol meant by that. Most people were awake most days. He didn’t understand how that could be a secret. It didn’t even make any sense.

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo asked.

Chanyeol sighed and his shoulders seemed to slump completely. He looked relieved in a way that people only did after they had been carrying something heavy for a long time.

“It’s been driving me crazy, keeping this to myself,” Chanyeol said. “Soo, I wasn’t asleep when I was stopped in time.”

“What… what do you mean?”

“My body was frozen,” Chanyeol said. “I couldn’t move, but I could hear and think. I was awake. Zitao’s gift only affects physical objects, I suppose. When he aged me a year and four months after I woke up, I only felt like a few seconds had passed since that’s how long he used his gift on me. But when I was stopped, I… I heard everything Jongin said to me. I heard everything that Sewoo said to him.”

Even Kyungsoo didn’t know what Sewoo had said to Jongin the day Chanyeol had woken up. Jongin had had to testify against him, so that the council could determine Sewoo’s death as justified. His statement had been brief and sparse. Kyungsoo could tell that the council wanted him to go into more detail, but Junmyeon told him that he didn’t have to. Jongin never spoke about it.

“He said so many disgusting things,” Chanyeol said. “Sometimes I wish that Junmyeon-hyung hadn’t killed him. I wanted to do it myself.”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said. “You can’t think like that.”

“I know,” Chanyeol said. “I want to forget all about that monster, but there’s one thing that he said to Jongin that I can’t stop thinking about.” He folded his hands together in his lap, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. It was a strange expression to see on Chanyeol’s face. “He told Jongin that no matter what he did, they would be mated. He didn’t give Jongin a single way out. The last thing… the last scenario he gave was that, he would still kill me, even if Jongin killed himself.”

It wasn’t surprising to hear. Sewoo had been a sick, twisted man who had been obsessed with Jongin since he was a child. What was so troubling about it was that Kyungsoo knew that Jongin would have considered killing himself if it meant that Chanyeol would be free. He would do anything for him.

“I’m just worried,” Chanyeol said. “I don’t want Jongin to ever even think of making that choice. I love him and I don’t think I could live without him either, but I’d never make that choice. Especially now that he’s pregnant and–”

“You have to talk to him about this,” Kyungsoo said.

“I can’t,” Chanyeol said. “I finally feel like he’s starting to heal. He still has nightmares, but not as often. He’s putting all of his focus into having the baby. He’s doing better.”

“He’s doing better because he doesn’t know the full truth,” Kyungsoo said. “And what about you?”

“I’m fine,” Chanyeol said.

“No, you’re not,” Kyungsoo said. “You were paralyzed for over a year. We all thought that you were just sleeping. We didn’t think you had even felt time pass, but now that I know–”

“I can’t worry about me right now,” Chanyeol said. “I need to be strong for Jongin. I have to take care of him.”

Chanyeol’s stubbornness had always been one of Kyungsoo’s least favorite traits. He knew it was because it reminded him of his own stubbornness.

“Dinner’s ready!”

The door to the courtyard slid open to reveal a smiling Jongin. He had a bit of sauce next to his mouth and Kyungsoo could imagine that Yixing had given him the role of taste tester while he did most of the work cooking. Jongin’s hand was settled on his stomach that seemed to get bigger every time Kyungsoo saw him. He only had two months left until his due date.

“Why are you two sitting on the ground?” Jongin asked.

“Kyungsoo is just, uh, taking a look at the roots of this plant,” Chanyeol said.

“Aren’t roots underground?” Jongin asked.

“Yes,” Chanyeol said.

Instead of questioning Chanyeol’s obvious lie, Jongin laughed. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but wonder what kind of spell Chanyeol had cast on Jongin to make him so simply in love after all this time. Everything Chanyeol did seem to amuse and delight him.

“I’ll let you two have your secret,” Jongin said. “Come eat. The dish Yixing-hyung made is really delicious.”

“Looks like you’ve already eaten some of it,” Chanyeol said. He went to Jongin’s side and wiped away the sauce that was on his face. “Were you a big help in the kitchen?”

“I was the supervisor,” Jongin said.

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Jongin’s shoulders as they walked inside. He didn’t look back at Kyungsoo. It was like Chanyeol knew that Kyungsoo’s disapproving glare would be all that welcomed him if he did.

☾✩☽

“I’m glad they insisted that we stay the night,” Yixing said. “We were talking so long that I lost track of time.”

“I know you did,” Kyungsoo said. “I thought we agreed to leave early.”

He was already curled up on the bed in the spare room of Chanyeol and Jongin’s house. It wasn’t furnished with much and it was a bit drafty, but the bedding was comfortable. Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind sleeping there for one night.

“Have you been thinking of that all this time?” Yixing asked. He sat down on the bed next to him. “You want me that badly?”

“It’s not the only thing I was thinking of,” Kyungsoo said. “But it has been on my mind. It’s been so long since we were together. Now we have to wait again.”

“No we don’t,” Yixing said. “I’m not tired.”

“Yixing, we’re in someone else’s home,” Kyungsoo said.

“We can keep quiet.”

“Well, my cycle is also–”

“I don’t mind a little blood,” Yixing said. “And we both know that you weren’t concerned about that before either.” He lifted the covers and then settled on top of Kyungsoo. “Let me take care of you.”

This wasn’t even Yixing at his most persuasive and Kyungsoo was already close to giving in. The spare room was on the other side of the house from Chanyeol and Jongin’s bedroom. Kyungsoo and Yixing could both be quiet when they needed to be. Besides, even if they were caught or overheard, he doubted Chanyeol and Jongin would care. There would be some teasing in his future, but nothing too mortifying.

“You’re thinking about it,” Yixing said, grinning down at him.

“Maybe I am.”

“You want me,” Yixing said, “and I want to have you, Xīngān.”

“You can be such an alpha,” Kyungsoo said.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” he said. “I suppose sometimes it’s not.”

Neither of them bothered getting fully undressed. They were only wearing their underclothes since they hadn’t brought any clothes to sleep in from home. Kyungsoo pushed down his pants and Yixing did the same. That was enough undressing for the both of them. This wasn’t going to be a time where they went slow and treasured each tender touch and kiss. Kyungsoo wanted him now.

“This is one thing I’ll never get tired of,” Yixing said as he easily slipped two fingers inside of Kyungsoo. “We’ve barely touched and you’re already so wet. You really get like this just from your thoughts?”

“You know that I do,” Kyungsoo said.

After the first time they had sex, Kyungsoo had turned into something of a sex fiend. It was the only thing on his mind for weeks afterward. Having sex every day was unrealistic and exhausting, but Kyungsoo had done his best to have Yixing take him as often as possible. His heats were so enjoyable that he actually looked forward to them.

Now that they were both so busy, they didn’t have the time to have sex as often, but that didn’t mean Kyungsoo’s mind didn’t wander more than it should.

“What have you been thinking of lately?” Yixing asked as he worked him open. Kyungsoo didn’t need much stretching, but Yixing was always careful. “What gets you the wettest?”

Kyungsoo moaned, arching his back as Yixing curled his fingers inside of him. His other hand was on Kyungsoo’s hip so that he could hold him down against the floor. He just wanted Kyungsoo to stay still and to take what he gave him.

“What you did last time we were together,” Kyungsoo said. Yixing took his fingers out of him and replaced them with the head of his cock. “When you put your tongue in…in – _ah_.”

His head hit the bed after Yixing pushed inside of him. He was always sensitive, but today seemed to be even more heightened. During his bleed, he usually had uncomfortable cramps. This wasn’t making the pain go away, but he was certainly happy for the distraction.

“When I put my tongue where?” Yixing asked as he started to thrust. “Your mouth? Your cunt?”

“You know where,” Kyungsoo said. He closed his eyes as he moved his hips slightly, trying to meet Yixing’s thrusts. “The place you love to fuck me.”

“I think you’re the one who loves it,” Yixing said. “You love being on your hands and knees for me.” His lips went to Kyungsoo’s neck, kissing over his bond mark. “I think that’s how I’ll always take you when you’re pregnant. Your stomach will be so big, I won’t be able to fuck you like this.”

“What a shame,” Kyungsoo said.

They both knew that it wouldn’t be a shame at all. Part of being mated and spending Kyungsoo’s heats together was finding what worked and what didn’t. Most things worked. Kyungsoo couldn’t think of many things they had tried that neither of them had enjoyed. Of course they both had their favorites.

“Do you wish I was fucking your ass instead now?” Yixing asked, snapping his hips in a way that made Kyungsoo bite down on to his lower lip. They both said they could keep quiet, but that was becoming progressively more difficult for Kyungsoo. “You love it so much.”

“I love all of it,” Kyungsoo said. “If it’s with you, I love it.”

No matter how heated things could get between them, they never got lost in it. Kyungsoo would never let anyone else touch him like this. No other alpha could say those words to him. Yixing was the only one he wanted.

There wasn’t much else to say after that. Kyungsoo knew that for most people, a week without sex wasn’t a big deal, but he couldn’t help but feel desperate for Yixing. He missed his touch and his mouth and the feeling of his cock inside of him. They always felt so impossibly close when they were together like this. He would never get tired of it.

“Don’t knot me,” Kyungsoo said when he felt himself getting close.

“You don’t want it?”

“No, I do,” Kyungsoo said. “Just not here. Not in their house. It doesn’t feel right.”

“That’s where you draw the line?” Yixing asked.

He sounded like he was laughing, but Kyungsoo didn’t care. Yixing wasn’t laughing because he was making fun of him. He was laughing, because he was constantly surprised and amused by him.

Yixing still came inside of Kyungsoo, but he kept his knot out. It wasn’t as satisfying as being knotted, but Kyungsoo wasn’t disappointed. Yixing kissed him soundly on the lips before moving downward. It took Kyungsoo a second to think past the haze in his mind to realize what he was doing.

“Yixing-ah, you don’t have to,” he said just as Yixing put his mouth on him.

Kyungsoo still hadn’t come yet, so Yixing’s tongue inside of him only served to bring him closer to his climax. His hands were almost rough as they grabbed his ass, holding on to him as he fucked Kyungsoo with his tongue. It didn’t take long for him to come against Yixing’s mouth. He could feel himself get even wetter as he came. His legs trembled and his entire body felt heavy.

Yixing pressed a few kisses to the inside of Kyungsoo’s thighs before he wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. Kyungsoo didn’t even want to think about just what he was wiping away.

“You’re insane,” Kyungsoo said once Yixing settled down at his side. “You didn’t have to do that. Your fingers would have been fine. _My_ fingers would have been fine.”

“But you love my mouth,” Yixing said. He kissed Kyungsoo’s bond mark once more. “I can’t deny you of anything.”

It was difficult for Kyungsoo to get annoyed with him because of that. They took a few moments to catch their breaths before cleaning up and getting back under the covers. Kyungsoo was always sleepy after sex, so it wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep. The last thing he registered was Yixing kissing his shoulder and telling him that he loved him.

Kyungsoo usually never had trouble sleeping, but tonight he woke up when it was still dark outside. He turned onto his back, expecting to come into contact with Yixing. Instead, he only felt more bedding and the floor under him. He opened his eyes and looked around the spare room. Yixing was nowhere to be seen.

He must have gone to relieve himself or to get some water, but for some reason Kyungsoo had a bad feeling. Their mating bond was strong, so sometimes he could sense Yixing. Something felt wrong. He stood up and looked out the small window that was in the room.

In the field outside of Chanyeol and Jongin’s house was Yixing. He was illuminated by the light of the waxing moon. Yixing wasn’t alone. He was talking to a man Kyungsoo had never seen before. The man was tall and handsome and looked to be in his early 30s.

Kyungsoo left the room and made his way outside. He slipped off his pants and shirt and shifted into his wolf form. His hearing was much better as a wolf than when he was a human.

“I don’t want to be tied to you any longer,” Yixing said. “I have a good life now. It’s been so long since I last saw you. Just let me go.”

“I can’t let you go until you fulfill your side of the deal,” the man said. “The plan is already in place. You need to do your part.”

“I won’t.”

“Then I’ll tell your dear mate all of the secrets you’ve kept from him,” the man said. “He’ll know about your lies. You’ve deceived him. What do you think he’ll say when he knows the truth of who you really are? Of what you did to your family?”

“I won’t let you get close enough to Kyungsoo to tell him the truth,” Yixing said.

“We’ll see about that, Jiashuai,” the man said. “I suggest you take some time to reflect. The small town doctor, the pacifist, doesn’t suit you. We both know what you are. You know what you have to do.”

Before Yixing could say anything else, the man vanished as if he had used Jongin’s gift. Yixing put his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. At first, Kyungsoo thought he was crying, but when he took his hands away, Yixing was snarling in anger.

Kyungsoo shifted back into his human form. He dressed and then rushed back into the house and into the bed. His heart was pounding in his chest and his mind was full of so many confusing thoughts. He could feel sweat on the back of his neck.

The door to the room opened and Kyungsoo knew that Yixing could tell that he was awake.

“Kyungsoo?” Yixing said. His voice was so soft and gentle, like it always was. It was as if the Yixing he saw outside didn’t exist. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” It was difficult for him to speak. Kyungsoo felt like something was blocking his throat. “I had a nightmare. I woke up and… and you weren’t there and–”

“Oh, Xīngān,” Yixing said. He joined Kyungsoo on the bed, taking him into his arms. “You’re shaking. Don’t worry. You’re safe now. It was just a dream. I’m here.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know why, but those words only made him tremble even more.


	40. Chapter 40

Junmyeon stopped in the middle of the marketplace, watching as the people of his pack walked around, happily talking to each other and enjoying the festival. Music was playing from a band that had formed just for the occasion. They weren’t the best at playing, but the loud drums seemed to create a good enough beat for people to dance to. It wasn’t often that they held a festival in their town. Usually they only celebrated holidays, but his people had decided to hold a festival for a much less important day, his 24th birthday.

“Hyung,” Jongin said, nudging Junmyeon’s side with his elbow. “Gimbap? Do you want to share?”

“No, you should eat it,” Junmyeon said. Jongin happily started to eat again without complaint. “You’re still eating for two. How much longer do you have left?”

“Three weeks,” Jongin said. “The doctor said the baby could come at any time though.”

“I’m surprised Chanyeol is leaving you alone.”

“He’s not,” Jongin said. He pointed to a stall not far from them. Yixing, Chanyeol, and Sehun were standing in line, waiting for odeng-guk. Junmyeon imagined Chanyeol was going to bring a bowl back for Jongin. “I’m never out of his sight these days.” He took another bite out of his gimbap roll. The man who owned the food stall had offered to cut it into pieces for Jongin, but he had declined. “Where did Kyungsoo-hyung go? He was just with us.”

“I’m sure he got sidetracked by something,” Junmyeon said. “There’s a lot going on tonight.”

“Do you like it?” Jongin asked.

“I do,” he said. “This is a very nice surprise. I can’t believe I only found out about it this morning when everyone started to set up.”

“It was all Sehun’s idea,” Jongin said.

That was one aspect of the surprise that didn’t surprise him at all. He looked back to Sehun who was now laughing loudly at something Chanyeol had said. They had been mated for over a year now and Junmyeon was surprised by how much he relied on him. Some days he thought that Sehun was the only person keeping him sane. His strange dreams had stopped and so had his “visits” from Siwon. Sehun slept in his room with him every night, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close.

“He’s very capable,” Jongin said. He nudged Junmyeon again. “Handsome, too.”

“Jongin, I’m not going to realize something just because you want me to,” Junmyeon said. “I’m very fond of Sehun.”

He could tell from Jongin’s disappointed expression that that wasn’t what he wanted Junmyeon to say. It was the truth though. He adored Sehun, but he couldn’t return the love Sehun had given him. Junmyeon even got frustrated with himself, wondering why he couldn’t love such a good alpha.

“Did I miss anything interesting?” Kyungsoo asked.

Junmyeon and Jongin turned to look at him. Kyungsoo’s face was pale and sweat was beading at his temples.

“Hyung, are you all right?” Jongin asked.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I just… smelled something off. I felt nauseous and then I had to find a place to vomit.”

“What did you eat for breakfast this morning?” Junmyeon asked.

“The same thing Yixing did,” Kyungsoo said. He looked to Yixing who was still talking animatedly with Chanyeol and Sehun. “He seems fine.”

There was a bitterness in his voice that Junmyeon couldn’t understand. Lately, something felt off between Yixing and Kyungsoo. He hadn’t asked either of them about it though. Kyungsoo would come to him if he wanted to talk about it.

“Are you pregnant?” Jongin asked. “I haven’t experienced any nausea, but my sister was sick a lot when she was pregnant.”

It wasn’t an unreasonable question to ask. Yixing and Kyungsoo had started trying for a child recently. Junmyeon thought that Kyungsoo would be happy to be experiencing a pregnancy side effect, even if it was an unpleasant one.

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo said. “I hope not.”

“You hope not?” Jongin said. “I thought you were ready to have a child.”

He didn’t get the chance to ask Kyungsoo anymore questions because Chanyeol came up behind him, wrapping his arm around Jongin’s stomach and noisily kissing his neck.

“Odeng-guk,” Chanyeol said, offering a steaming bowl to Jongin. “I asked for extra fishcakes.”

“You’re the best,” Jongin said. He kissed Chanyeol’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Chanyeol said. “Do you want to find a spot so that we can sit and eat?”

“Yes, please,” Jongin said.

Chanyeol laced their fingers together and then led Jongin through the crowd so that they could find a bench or table. Those two could become so preoccupied with each other that they forgot to say goodbye to their group. Nothing had changed between them and Junmyeon was glad to see it.

“For you,” Sehun said, handing Junmyeon a bowl. “It’s your birthday, after all.”

Junmyeon looked at the bowl to see not odeng-guk, but miyeok-guk instead. He had already had a bowl for breakfast that morning, but he appreciated the gesture. Sehun hadn’t eaten with him then since he was helping everyone prepare for the festival.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon said.

Yixing was the last to join them, but as soon as he put his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, he was brushed aside. Kyungsoo’s face was still pale and clammy and Yixing noticed right away.

“Are you sick?” Yixing asked.

“I’m nauseous,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m going to go home and rest.”

“I’ll come with you,” Yixing said.

“No, you don’t have to,” Kyungsoo said. “Enjoy your night. Don’t wake me when you get home. I just want to sleep.” He smiled at Junmyeon, but it was clearly strained. “Happy birthday, hyung.”

“Get some rest, Kyungsoo-yah,” Junmyeon said.

He watched as Kyungsoo walked away, pushing his way through the crowd. It didn’t surprise him that Yixing went after him. He tried to touch Kyungsoo again, but he brushed his hand away once more.

“Do you know what’s going on with them?” Junmyeon asked.

“I think it’s just Kyungsoo-hyung who has something going on,” Sehun said. “Yixing-hyung has been acting normally. Maybe he’s just – uh, never mind.”

“What were you going to say?” Junmyeon asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Sehun said. “It was stupid.”

“Oh Sehun, if you were about to say he’s acting like that because he’s an omega–”

“I wasn’t going to say anything like that.”

“Then what were you going–”

“Eat your soup,” Sehun said. “That’s your birthday present from me. Don’t let it go to waste.”

Sehun gave him a look so big-eyed and pitiful that Junmyeon had no choice but to put an end to his questioning and eat a spoonful of soup. It wasn’t particularly special, but miyeok-guk rarely was.

“I can’t believe you’re only giving me soup for my birthday,” Junmyeon said. “I didn’t know I was mated to someone so stingy.”

“Have you forgotten that I set this all up for you?” Sehun said. He opened his arms up wide, gesturing to the entire festival. “That’s my real present.”

“You didn’t do this by yourself though,” Junmyeon said. “Everyone helped. This is my present from the entire pack.”

Teasing Sehun was something Junmyeon thought he would never tire of. He watched as Sehun’s mind worked, trying to come up with a witty comeback. Junmyeon knew that the festival was his gift from Sehun, because Sehun knew how much he needed a day off. Distractions weren’t as plentiful as he would have liked these days. Sehun was excellent at providing them.

“Come with me,” Sehun said, taking his hand. “Let me buy you a real gift.”

He wanted to protest, but Junmyeon was already being dragged away. The people they passed all wished him happy birthday. They complimented him on his beauty and Junmyeon actually enjoyed the shallow words for once. He was no longer exhausted every single second of the day. Being well-rested not only did wonders for his mentality, but his physical appearance as well.

Sehun stopped in front of a small jewelry stall. On display were rings and earrings and hairpins and bracelets. The woman working behind the counter looked up at them, smiling brightly when she saw who had visited her shop.

“Turn around,” Sehun said. “I saw something here earlier that I wanted to buy. You can’t see though. Gifts are supposed to be surprises.”

Junmyeon did as he was told, turning his back to Sehun and the shop. He took the time to finish his soup, which miraculously hadn’t spilled while Sehun pulled him through the marketplace. It was dark outside now; lanterns were hung up, creating a warm glow throughout town. The stars were out tonight as well. In the sky, the moon was a crescent. He smiled as he looked at it and silently thanked the Goddess for giving him another year.

“Close your eyes,” Sehun said.

“You’re very bossy today,” Junmyeon said. He shut his eyes anyway. “I don’t know if I like being bossed around on my birthday.”

“Stop complaining,” Sehun said. “Just let me surprise you, hyung.”

He felt Sehun’s hands at his belt and Junmyeon instantly knew what the gift was. His eyes stayed shut though.

“When we were kids, you always wore the same norigae every day,” Sehun said. “It was blue and had an ocean wave on the pendant. You gave it to me on my 16th birthday. After that day, I locked it inside my desk in my room. I didn’t think I deserved to keep it on display, like how Chanyeol tied Jongin’s to the hilt of his sword. But recently, I decided to tie it to my bow. Lately, I see you wear a different norigae every day, it seems. Maybe this one can be the one you always wear now.”

Junmyeon opened his eyes. He looked down to where Sehun’s hands still rested. Tied to his waist was a gray norigae that looked almost silver in the light of the lanterns. He took the pendant in his hands to see a gust of wind carved into the stone.

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon said. “This is…” He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Junmyeon looked up to see Sehun’s eyes that were focused on his lips. He leaned forward, but Junmyeon placed his hands on his chest. “Thank you. It’s lovely. I’ll be sure to wear it.”

Those weren’t the words Sehun wanted to hear. Junmyeon wasn’t sure Sehun had wanted to hear any words at all. The gift was undeniably romantic, just like everything else Sehun had done for him that day. He clearly wanted things that Junmyeon wasn’t ready to give him. They were things he didn’t know if he could ever give him.

“Jongin said that the girls from the boardinghouse will be dancing in the town square,” Junmyeon said. “We should go there now. I’m sure they’ll be disappointed if they perform and I’m not in the audience.”

“All right,” Sehun said. His voice sounded a little stiff. “Let’s go.”

Junmyeon didn’t see Chanyeol or Jongin on their way to the square. He imagined they had already gone back home. Jongin went to sleep early since he was so tired these days. It was a good idea for Chanyeol to get as much sleep as he could as well while they still had the chance. Junmyeon had never heard of a couple with a newborn who managed to get a good night’s sleep.

They arrived at the square between two performances. A few singers had just finished a song and the crowd was cheering them on as they took their bows and left the center. As the girls from the omega boardinghouse stretched and got ready, Junmyeon turned to Sehun.

“Remember when you and Jongin used to dance together?” Junmyeon said. “You two were so cute.”

“That was a long time ago, hyung,” Sehun said. “I’m surprised you remember it.”

“Of course I remember,” Junmyeon said. “You two loved dancing. I’m glad that Jongin still practices.”

“I miss it sometimes,” Sehun said. “I had to stop because Sewoo said it wasn’t proper for an alpha. He said I should do something more masculine, like wrestling.”

“So you took up archery instead,” Junmyeon said.

“I did,” Sehun said, grinning.

Music started again and they both brought their attention back to the center. The band played loudly and out of tune, but the girls didn’t let it affect their performance. Even though Jongin had already left the festival, Junmyeon knew he would have been proud. They were all so elegant, even the youngest ones who were barely teenagers. The girls were dressed in matching hanbok made from fine silk and they were dancing with brightly colored fans. Omegas had always been the pride of their pack. Junmyeon imagined clothing and accessory shops in town had jumped at the chance to dress the girls.

Everyone clapped and cheered at the end of the first performance. The girls all bowed, looking overwhelmed and flushed from the attention. They no longer looked like the mature young ladies who had been dancing; they were all shy girls again. Junmyeon was glad that they were enjoying their childhood and growing close in the boardinghouse. He had heard too many stories from other packs that wanted their omegas to be mated after their first heat. That was one thing he would never allow in his pack.

They performed three more songs, each one just as beautiful as the last. After taking their final bows, they all went to him, wishing him a happy birthday or even giving him a big hug. Yerim, the oldest, was the last to speak with him.

“Happy birthday, Junmyeon-oppa,” Yerim said, putting her arms around him in a quick hug. “Did you like the performances?”

“They were beautiful,” Junmyeon said. “You’ve all worked so hard.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Yerim said. Her eyes were shining in excitement. She started to look around the audience, even pushing herself up on her tiptoes as she looked. “Have you seen–”

“I’m sure Joohyun-noona was here,” Sehun said.

“I never said I was looking for her,” Yerim said. “I was actually looking for, um, Sooyoung-unnie. We were going to get something to eat afterward.”

“Whatever you say,” Sehun said.

Yerim glared at him before stepping on his foot. Sehun did his best not to outwardly show his pain. They were like two young children, pulling each other’s hair during playtime.

“Have a great night, oppa,” Yerim said, smiling sweetly at Junmyeon. She glanced up at Sehun. “See you around, I suppose.”

She walked away, receiving praise from the villagers she passed by. Sehun frowned as he watched her.

“I think she has an attitude problem,” Sehun said.

“And you don’t?” Junmyeon asked. Sehun pouted and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Let’s watch another performance and then I’ll have to make the rounds with the pack. I have to thank everyone for today.”

He didn’t know if there was an official lineup for the performers, or if they were all showing up when they were ready to go. During the day he had heard people who didn’t have any talent sing old folk songs. Some drunken alphas did a comedy routine that had ended poorly.

The next person who walked into the center was someone Junmyeon didn’t recognize. He could sense that others didn’t recognize him either since he heard murmuring around him. The stranger was beautiful though. Multiple piercings adorned each of his ears and he had delicate facial features that matched his slender frame. The most captivating thing about him was his scent. He was an omega.

Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin were the only male omegas in their pack. He was familiar with the male omegas from their neighboring packs as well since they were so rare. This omega was a new face to him. Junmyeon couldn’t tell his age from his young face, but he assumed – he _hoped_ – the omega was of age. He was only wearing a robe and a pair of loose pants that were made from golden silk. It was revealing and obviously meant to be provocative.

A drummer who Junmyeon also didn’t recognize took a seat in the circle. He was a big, burly alpha who must have been from the mysterious omega’s pack. The whispers of the crowd quieted down as soon as the drummer started. After a few beats, the omega began to dance.

He moved so lightly that Junmyeon couldn’t hear his feet touch the ground. His body seemed to float through the air. With only the sound of a drum to guide him, he managed to fill in the gaps with his movements. His arms were fluid and he was more flexible than Junmyeon could ever have imagined a human being capable of. He knew without looking that every alpha there, mated or single, was captivated by him. Even Junmyeon couldn’t take his eyes away.

While his body was controlled and graceful, his face wasn’t blank either. The omega’s eyes were catlike and piercing and they seemed to be focused on only one person. Whenever he was facing Junmyeon, the omega’s eyes went to the person standing next to him, Sehun.

The drummer stopped with one single beat, the loud sound piercing through the night air. Once he hit the drum, the dancer stopped as well. His robe had slipped off of one shoulder and his chest was moving up and down rapidly as he caught his breath. The omega’s lips parted softly as his eyes kept their focus on Sehun.

Junmyeon didn’t know who the first person to clap was, but the sound slowly scattered throughout the crowd before everyone burst into applause. The dancer’s face broke out into a wide, sunny smile. He put his hands together and then took his time, bowing in each direction so that he wouldn’t miss a side of the circle. Lastly, he pointed toward the drummer who bowed his head.

The omega turned to face them once more, but this time he was looking directly at Junmyeon. His smile seemed to only get brighter as he approached them.

“Head Omega Junmyeon,” he said, bowing his head, “it’s an honor to meet you.”

Junmyeon could tell right away that he wasn’t Korean. He hadn’t met enough foreigners to be able to place his accent though.

“I’ve heard so many stories about you from my head alpha, about how you’re an omega who’s leading your pack,” he said. “I think you’re amazing.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon said, taken aback by the admiration. “Thank you. Who’s your head alpha?”

“Someone who has been looking forward to seeing you,” the omega said. “He’s going to visit you soon, but he wanted to send me ahead. He knew that today was your birthday, so I suppose I’m your gift. Did you enjoy my performance?”

“I did,” Junmyeon said. “You dance very well. What’s your name?”

“Ten,” he said.

“That’s a strange name,” Sehun said.

Ten looked away from Junmyeon to look up at Sehun instead. It was almost fascinating, seeing how quickly his expression changed. While looking at Junmyeon, he had been bright eyed and eager, but now he was looking up shyly through his eyelashes.

“It’s not a strange name in my home country,” he paused and pressed his lips together, “well I suppose it might be considered strange there as well.” Ten lifted his head up so that he could fully look at Sehun. His eyes drifted downward and then up again. “You’re very handsome, Alpha Sehun. The descriptions I’ve heard of you don’t do you justice.”

Sehun didn’t seem to know how to respond to that. Junmyeon was surprised by Ten’s forwardness as well. It wasn’t uncommon for alphas to have more than one omega. Everyone in their pack knew how devoted Sehun was to him though, so no eligible omega dared to approach him, wanting to be his second. Ten wasn’t a member of their pack. He clearly had no issue with making his intentions known in front of Junmyeon.

“Thank you,” Sehun said. “You’re very…” Ten looked up at him eagerly, anticipating his response, “good at dancing.”

“Oh,” Ten said, smiling. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Junmyeon covered his mouth with his hand, muffling a laugh. Sehun’s face was getting redder by the second.

“It was nice to meet you,” Junmyeon said. “Feel free to make yourself at home. We have plenty of inns for you to stay at. You’ll have to excuse me now though.”

Ten bowed to him once more and Junmyeon returned it. The alpha who had been playing the drum went to Ten, covering him with a heavy coat. He was acting like Ten’s bodyguard and Junmyeon was suddenly grateful that Ten had someone to accompany him to an unknown pack.

“Let’s go thank everyone,” Junmyeon said, taking Sehun’s hand. Sehun was still looking at Ten. “You can stare at the pretty omega later.”

“What?” Sehun said. “I wasn’t staring. I was just–”

“Come on,” Junmyeon said. “We have a lot of people to talk to.”

Thanking everyone took the rest of the night. Junmyeon and Sehun stayed in the center of town’s square, meeting with each person of their pack. Most exchanges lasted for just a few seconds, but others stretched past ten minutes or longer. When they were finished, the town looked practically deserted. Almost everyone had gone home.

Sooyoung and Yerim were sitting at a bench in the corner of the square, talking with Ten. The big alpha was still close by, watching the three omegas talk from a distance. Seulgi joined them not long after, draping a coat over Sooyoung’s shoulders and then placing a kiss to the bond mark on her neck. Yerim watched them with clear envy in her eyes.

Junmyeon looked at Ten, taking note of his smile and the way his skin seemed to glow, how his silky hair caught the light of the lanterns. Any alpha would be lucky to take him as their first. Junmyeon didn’t know why he seemed interested in being Sehun’s second.

“You should talk to him,” Junmyeon said.

“Talk to whom?” Sehun asked after a big yawn.

“Ten,” Junmyeon said. “He’s interested in you.”

“Interested? In me?” Sehun said. “Why would you say that? We barely spoke to each other.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Oh Sehun,” Junmyeon said. “I saw how he looked at you while we spoke. I saw how he looked at you while he was dancing as well. And you weren’t exactly looking away from him either.”

He took Sehun’s hand in his and then led him to a bench on the other side of the square. Ten was still talking with the three girls. He seemed so light and open, like he had no worries in the world. It was like he was the exact opposite of Junmyeon. He was uncomplicated and free.

“I didn’t mean to stare,” Sehun said. “I was just surprised. Most dance performances in our pack aren’t so… sensual. It was new to me. I won’t look at him anymore. You’re the only one–”

“What if I want you to look at him?” Junmyeon said.

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows together. “What? Hyung, what are you talking about?”

“I can’t give you what you want from me, Sehun,” Junmyeon said. “You love me, but I don’t love you back in the same way. You’ve waited for me to be your first, but I’ve been touched by someone else. I… I won’t lie and say that I’m not attracted to you, because I am.”

Sehun’s eyes filled with hope for a moment, but Junmyeon knew he quickly had to smother it.

“You’re attracted to me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Junmyeon said, “but only physically. If we were to… If you were to have me, it would just be sex to me. But to you I know it would mean so much more. That’s not fair to you.”

“I don’t care if it’s fair to me,” Sehun said. “I love you, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon knew that Sehun wanted to catch him off guard by speaking to him informally. He wanted to push the idea into Junmyeon’s mind that they were equals. It wasn’t the first time he had done it and he doubted it would be the last.

“Well, I do care,” Junmyeon said. “Sehun, I want you to talk to him. I want you to look at other omegas. You should be living the life of a normal alpha your age, instead of waiting for me.”

“But–”

“I would be _relieved_ if you spoke to him,” Junmyeon said. “I’m your mate. You’re my alpha. Part of me will always belong to you.” He cupped Sehun’s cheek with his hand. “I just can’t give you all of me yet. In fact, I… I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to.”

Sehun moved forward, pressing their lips together. It was the second kiss they had ever shared, after the first one on their mating night. His hands went to Junmyeon’s waist and he was surprised by how strong they were. Sehun’s lips were clumsy as they kissed him, but the strength of his passion was burning.

“Let me take you back home,” Sehun said. His voice was urgent and desperate. “I want to show you that I only think of you. I want to prove it to you.”

It was a tempting offer. Junmyeon had spent so many nights missing Yifan. A day didn’t go by that he didn’t think of him. But some nights, Junmyeon realized that he just missed sex. He missed being touched by someone, being held in strong arms and cared for in a way that was only done in private. Sehun was an alpha who adored him, who wanted to worship him in every way possible.

Junmyeon couldn’t accept it though. He didn’t want to ruin the partnership they had built over the past year just because he was feeling lonely and wanted to be desired on his birthday.

“I’m going back home,” Junmyeon said, “but I want to go alone. Do whatever you want to do to pass the time, Sehun-ah.” He stood and then bent down to kiss Sehun’s forehead. “Thank you for my birthday present. It’s the best thing I’ve ever been given.”

He left him in the square, not sparing a look back at him. Junmyeon felt his heart squeeze in his chest and the bond mark on his neck seemed to burn. It was like his instincts knew that he was turning his back on his alpha and giving him permission to pursue other omegas. Junmyeon knew it was the right thing to do though. Sehun had spent his entire life tethered to him. He had never been able to live as he wanted to and make his own choices.

Junmyeon was setting him free. He would just have to wait and see if Sehun came back to him.

☾✩☽

Once Junmyeon was home, he let Seonok draw him a hot bath. He soaked in it for nearly a half hour, letting his worries and burdens leave his shoulders. Afterward, he dressed in a light robe and ate gangjeong that Dongil made for him. He let his eyes wander to his desk at the other side of the room. Hidden away in a small drawer was a letter he still hadn’t read. Tonight felt like the right time to read it.

Junmyeon went to his desk, taking out the worn piece of paper Baekhyun had given him months ago. It was still sealed and he was grateful that Baekhyun hadn’t let his curiosity get the better of him. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before he broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

_Baobei,_

_This is meant to be my goodbye, isn’t it? I’m not that good with words. If Yixing were here, I’d have him read this over, but he’s in your pack now. I suppose I’ll just have to rely on my love for you to get my words across._

_Every single second we shared was the best moment of my life. Loving you was something I did for myself and I know that you feel the same way. We love each other because we made the choice to do so. I know there’s a pull we feel. Destiny or fate or some other kind of nonsense (that I’m sure you believe in) was at play here. That doesn’t matter to me though. I wake up every morning, in love with you. I go to sleep at night, loving you. My heart is yours from now until the day I die._

_I want to be selfish. As I write this, all I can think about is going back to your town and taking you away, stealing you from your bed in the middle of the night. I want to live with you in a village we make ourselves. That’s such a ridiculous dream though, isn’t it? I don’t think I could steal you away, even if you went willingly. Part of you will always stay in that town. I can never have you completely._

_I remembered something recently. You still owe me two favors. One for saving Kyungsoo’s life when those two alphas attacked him. And another for taking Baekhyun into my pack. I want to request my first favor now. I’ll hold on to the second one for later. Maybe we’ll see each other again one day._

_My favor is this: live happily, but don’t forget about me. I’m a selfish man, you know that by now. Be happy, but every now and then, think of me. Think of the first alpha you ever loved, the one who held you in his arms and touched you in secret. Don’t you dare forget about me, Kim Junmyeon._

_Thank you for teaching me how to trust again. After my father tortured our pack, after I had to kill him, I didn’t think it was possible to accept anyone into my life anymore. You guided me back to my sanity, to my compassion. You allowed me to love._

_Thank you for being my omega and my mate. Even if it was only for a short while._

_Always yours,  
Yifan_

He dropped the letter on to the desk. A sob was ripped from Junmyeon’s throat. He put his face into his hands as his entire body shook. Junmyeon didn’t think he had ever felt so alone in his life.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled against a strong chest. At first, he thought it was Sehun. Junmyeon wondered how he could have snuck into the room without making a noise.

“Let this be the last time you cry for him,” Siwon said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll be with you soon.”

He wanted to push him away. Junmyeon wanted to throw another vase at him. Siwon was just a figment of his imagination, but he was there for him. Junmyeon leaned into his embrace, holding on to the front of his shirt as he continued to cry.


	41. Chapter 41

“Jongin, she’s perfect,” Junmyeon said.

He was looking down at Joomi who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. Jongin couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy, seeing her being held by someone who wasn’t Chanyeol or himself. He tried to push that uneasiness aside though. Junmyeon was holding her so carefully. She was safe with him and she clearly didn’t mind since she was sleeping soundly.

“I still can’t believe she’s real,” Jongin said. “She’s a week old and I could stare at her forever.”

“I can see why,” Junmyeon said, smiling softly at her tiny face. He glanced at Sehun who was staring at Joomi with an unreadable expression. “Do you want to hold her?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Sehun said. “I’m an unfamiliar alpha. Remember when we found Meigui in the marketplace when she was a pup? She bit Chanyeol-hyung.”

“Meigui was three years-old and alone in a strange town,” Junmyeon said. “Joomi doesn’t have any instincts of her own yet. She also doesn’t have any teeth.”

Jongin watched as Junmyeon gently settled Joomi into Sehun’s reluctant hold. He covered his mouth with his hand, hiding his smile as Junmyeon instructed him to support her head. Junmyeon rubbed Sehun’s back in a silent showing of encouragement. He leaned his head on Sehun’s shoulder as well so that he could look at Joomi’s sleeping face.

“Are you next, hyung?” Jongin asked.

“What?” Junmyeon said. He took his eyes away from Joomi so that he could look at Jongin. “Next to do what?”

“Have a child,” Jongin said.

Junmyeon managed to keep his face neutral, but Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. His eyes didn’t leave Joomi and Jongin couldn’t help but think of how scary she would find his face if she woke up to see him scowling at her.

“I think Kyungsoo has me beat there,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t know why he’s trying to hide it either. We all already know.”

“Some people like to wait before they tell others,” Jongin said. “You know his mother had trouble getting pregnant with him and then she was never able to have another child. She had a difficult pregnancy. He might be worried that he’s inherited that from her.”

“That makes sense,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t think that’s why he’s so determined to hide it though. Something is going on between him and Yixing, but he won’t open up to me about it. Has he said anything to you?”

“No,” Jongin said. “Do you think it’s because he’s still upset that Yixing-hyung won’t tell him why he doesn’t want to spend his rut with him?”

“Maybe,” Junmyeon said, sighing. He lifted his head from Sehun’s shoulder. “When are you and Chanyeol going to try again? You said that you wanted to have your children be close in age.”

Before Jongin could answer, Chanyeol entered the room, carrying a tray. He set it down in the middle of the table, the cups rattling and spilling slightly as he did.

“Sorry it took so long,” he said, taking a seat next to Jongin. “I might have dropped two cups in the kitchen, so I had to clean it up.”

“I offered to help,” Jongin said.

“I can make tea for everyone,” Chanyeol said. “You’re still recovering.”

He wanted to argue, but he knew that Chanyeol would rebut everything he said. Giving birth had been the most painful and intense experience of Jongin’s life. The doctor had given him medicine for the pain, but it hadn’t been that effective. He couldn’t remember most parts of it. All of it was worth it in the end though. Holding his tiny, crying daughter in his arms after she joined the world was the happiest he had ever been.

Joomi was perfectly healthy with ten fingers and ten toes and eyes that he thought looked exactly like Chanyeol’s. Their doctor told him that she was bigger than an average newborn. She also told them that Joomi was an omega. Jongin already knew that Chanyeol was going to be overprotective of her, and seeing how he watched Sehun, who was still holding her only, seemed to prove that. He seemed almost uneasy, even though they all knew that Sehun would never hurt her.

“To answer your question,” Jongin said, “I want to try again when she’s at least a year old. Maybe a bit older than that. Chanyeol’s sister is three years older than him and they have a great relationship. Our children don’t have to be born close together to be close.”

“Well, that’s relieving to hear,” Junmyeon said. “I’m glad that you’re going to take your time.” He looked back to Joomi and smiled. “Especially since you’re going to have your hands full from now on.”

“And what about you?” Jongin asked. “Are you two planning on having kids soon?”

He could tell that Junmyeon was hoping he had forgotten to ask the question again. Sehun was still looking determinedly at Joomi as if staring at her tiny face would save him from answering questions he didn’t want to think about.

“No,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t even know if I want to have children.”

Sehun finally looked away from Joomi. His eyes were wide and Jongin could tell that he was holding himself back from asking Junmyeon a million questions. He seemed genuinely shocked, so Jongin assumed this was something Junmyeon hadn’t discussed with him before.

“You’ve always wanted children, hyung,” Jongin said.

“Have I?” Junmyeon said. “Or have I only wanted them because it’s been what’s expected of me? I’m the leader of our pack now. I don’t have to live by anyone’s orders other than my own. My father’s dying command isn’t something I have to fulfill anymore. I don’t have to have children.”

Jongin wanted to ask him if he felt that way because he only wanted to have children with Yifan, or because he didn’t want to have sex with Sehun. He always thought that Junmyeon would make the best parent out of all of them. Junmyeon was patient and kind, but strict when he needed to be. He had always been so responsible. Being a parent seemed like a natural stage of life that he would easily take on.

“What about you?” Chanyeol asked Sehun. His voice was uncharacteristically cold. Jongin couldn’t remember ever hearing him address Sehun with that tone. “Do you want children?”

“It doesn’t matter, does it?” Sehun said. He was answering Chanyeol’s question, but his eyes were on Junmyeon. “If hyung doesn’t want children, then we won’t have any. It’s not up to me.”

Junmyeon’s lips turned up into the barest hint of a smile. He looked grateful as he gently squeezed Sehun’s elbow in thanks.

“Junmyeon-hyung isn’t your only omega though, is he?” Chanyeol said. He sounded truly angry now. “I’m sure the new one you’ve been spending so much time with lately will want to have your kids.”

Jongin felt his own mouth drop open in shock at Chanyeol’s words. He had no idea this was going to happen when Junmyeon and Sehun came to visit. Chanyeol had been excited that morning, but now Jongin realized that was most likely just the bliss of being a new parent. He must have been keeping his thoughts about Sehun’s new “friend” to himself.

“What are you trying to say?” Sehun said.

“I’m saying that clearly your mate isn’t your priority anymore,” Chanyeol said. “You’ve been walking around town with that omega for the past few weeks. He clings to you and you seem to be enjoying it.”

“He has a name,” Sehun said. “You shouldn’t call him ‘that omega.’ And I’m just showing Ten around the village because he’s unfamiliar with the area. I didn’t know making a new friend was a crime.”

While Sehun defended himself, Junmyeon reached for Joomi, taking her back into his arms. Jongin was grateful. Sehun hadn’t been holding her incorrectly, but two alphas arguing was distressing for most omegas, especially one as young as her. Junmyeon smiled down at her and Jongin couldn’t help but think that he looked a little sad as he did.

“I think you’re doing more than just showing him around,” Chanyeol said. “Our village isn’t that big. You would have been able to show him everything in a day or two.”

“I like spending time with him,” Sehun said. “I made a new friend. That’s it.”

“He’s hardly your friend,” Chanyeol said. “You’re covered in his scent. You smell more like him than you do Junmyeon. I would _never_ get so close to an omega who wasn’t Jongin. He’s the only omega I think about. Jongin is my mate, just like Junmyeon-hyung is yours.”

Junmyeon sighed loudly before standing up. He went to Jongin’s side of the table and settled Joomi into his arms. Jongin couldn’t help but feel a bit of relief, like he always did whenever Joomi was close to him again. He leaned down to nuzzle her gently, scenting her.

“Not every relationship is the same,” Sehun said. “I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“You are _fucking_ that–”

“That’s enough,” Junmyeon said, settling down on his seat once more. “Both of you need to stop.”

It was satisfying, seeing two alphas instantly stop talking because Junmyeon told them to. Jongin pressed his lips together as he tried not to laugh at how nervous Chanyeol and Sehun looked. It was like they were anticipating being scolded.

“Hyung, I’m just trying to defend you,” Chanyeol said.

“I never asked you to,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t need you to either. I’m the one who told Sehun that he should spend time with other omegas.”

“Wait,” Chanyeol said. “You’re the one who told Sehun to–”

“Sehun is right,” Junmyeon said. “Not every relationship is the same. Even though Sehun and I are mated, our relationship isn’t the same as yours and Jongin’s.”

Chanyeol looked like he wanted to object to that. Jongin knew that Chanyeol was a huge romantic. He was sure he had spent the last decade hearing from Sehun all about how much he loved Junmyeon. Chanyeol wanted them to be together since he was seeing things from Sehun’s perspective. Jongin saw their relationship through Junmyeon’s eyes, so he wasn’t too surprised that this was the decision he had made. Junmyeon had only made one impractical choice in his entire life. And Jongin couldn’t see him making another choice like that again.

“As long as you two are happy, then that’s fine with me,” Jongin said before Chanyeol could launch into a speech about true love and fidelity. “And you’re being honest with each other, of course.”

“I’m always honest with Junmyeon-hyung,” Sehun said. “I could never lie to him.”

Sehun smiled at Junmyeon who easily returned it. He patted Sehun on his thigh before he stood.

“We should head back home,” Junmyeon said. “I’m sure you two are exhausted and more visitors will come by soon.”

“I don’t think we’ll ever stop getting visitors,” Jongin said. He stood as well, keeping Joomi held securely in his arms. “They keep bringing us food.”

“Then you shouldn’t complain about the company,” Junmyeon said, chuckling. His eyes went to Joomi and his face softened once more. “She really is perfect, Nini. You’re going to be an amazing mother.”

“You think so?” Jongin asked.

“Of course.”

Junmyeon bent so that he could kiss Joomi’s tiny forehead and then he kissed Jongin’s cheek. It was something he used to do when they were children, but he rarely did it anymore. Jongin couldn’t help but laugh.

Chanyeol and Sehun’s goodbye wasn’t as sweet. Sehun offered words of congratulations to Chanyeol who accepted them with a stiff nod. Jongin didn’t think they were going to exchange a hug or a kiss on the cheek. He wasn’t too worried though. Chanyeol wasn’t capable of holding grudges and Sehun didn’t like it when he thought someone was mad at him. Tomorrow he was sure that Sehun would stop by and the two would be back to being the best of friends, as if nothing had happened.

Jongin watched as Junmyeon and Sehun left, riding their horses down the wide country road. Chanyeol stood behind him and dropped a kiss on his shoulder before resting his chin there. Jongin knew that he was looking at Joomi’s face.

“I want her to look just like you,” Chanyeol said.

“She has your eyes though,” Jongin said.

“No, she doesn’t,” he said. “How can you even tell? She’s brand new. All of her features are so soft.”

“I’d recognize your eyes anywhere,” Jongin said. “I think she might have your ears, too.”

“I hope not.”

“Why?” Jongin asked. “Your ears are cute.”

“My ears got me teased when I was in school,” Chanyeol said. “Kids are mean and they say stupid things. I don’t want her to go through that.”

“Every child is teased because of something,” Jongin said. “It’s a part of growing up.”

“Well, I don’t want anyone to do that to her.”

“Are you going to keep her locked in the house forever then?” Jongin asked. “So that no one can hurt her in any way?”

“I might,” Chanyeol said.

He turned his face so that he could look at Chanyeol. His eyebrows were pushed together and he was the portrait of determination. Chanyeol had only been a father for a week and he was already determined to not let anyone hurt their daughter. Alphas really did make overprotective parents.

“She’ll be fine,” Jongin said. “If she gets teased at school, I’m sure it’ll never happen again once you introduce yourself as her father.”

Chanyeol seemed to like that idea. His face broke out into a grin, like he was enjoying the prospect of intimidating young children.

“Let’s go back to the sitting room,” Jongin said. “I have to feed her. I want to do it before we have any other unexpected visitors.”

They settled back into the sitting room where Chanyeol took Joomi from his arms. Jongin’s body was still recovering, so he never bothered getting dressed in his normal clothes that consisted of too many layers. It was early summer and the heat was getting to him more than it usually did. He was only wearing two light layers today, so it was easy for him to untie his top.

Chanyeol had woken up Joomi while he held her and she was already becoming fussy. Her tiny face scrunched up and Jongin could see that she was about to let out a loud cry. All of that went away though as soon as he took her from Chanyeol and then brought her to his chest.

“Does it still hurt?” Chanyeol asked as Joomi fed.

“A bit,” Jongin said. That was an understatement. Other than the actual delivery, breastfeeding was his least favorite thing about having a child. “She’s gotten better at latching on though.”

“Well, of course,” Chanyeol said. “Any child of mine should love to eat.”

Jongin giggled, shaking his head. He still didn’t understand how Chanyeol could make him laugh by saying the simplest things. Years had passed and he was still just as in love with him as he was when they were teenagers.

“You are so beautiful,” Chanyeol said.

“I’m not,” Jongin said. “I look like a mess.”

“Not to me you don’t,” Chanyeol said. “You’re perfect. You always have been.”

He kissed Jongin softly on the mouth and he couldn’t help but to sigh against Chanyeol’s lips. Physical intimacy was rare these days. All of their attention and affection was given to Joomi. They were both too tired to do anything even when she was sleeping. Jongin had been treasuring every chaste kiss and hand touch lately.

“You’re not really mad at Sehun, are you?” Jongin said.

“No,” Chanyeol said. Jongin could tell that it was bothering him though. “I just want Sehun to fight for Junmyeon. He’s an adult now. Junmyeon-hyung relies on him. Yifan is long gone. Sehun just needs to step up, but he won’t. Instead he’s giving attention to that younger omega who’s not going to be good for him like Junmyeon–”

“Alpha,” Jongin said, using the title that always got Chanyeol’s attention. “It’s all right.” Chanyeol looked like he was about to argue with that, so Jongin insisted. “It is. Believe me; I want them to be together too. They already love each other. Junmyeon-hyung doesn’t see him that way though and it’s all right.”

Chanyeol fell onto his back, groaning loudly in frustration. Jongin couldn’t help but to laugh again at his dramatics. He nudged Chanyeol’s foot with his own.

“Don’t worry about them for now,” Jongin said. “Your focus should be right here with us.”

He sat up and Jongin felt his heart skip a beat at Chanyeol’s wide smile. Sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder why Chanyeol had chosen him. Jongin had been a quiet child. He still was a quiet person in many ways even now. Chanyeol was bright and loud and passionate.

“My focus will never leave you,” Chanyeol said. “Neither of you. I love you both more than anything.”

“I feel the same way,” Jongin said. “I’m not sure if Joomi does though. I think she loves to sleep more than anything.” Jongin looked down at her and lifted one of his fingers so that he could caress her soft cheek. He felt so much love he thought his heart was about to burst. “I know I said I wanted to have four children, but I don’t know if I can ever love another baby as much as I love her. It doesn’t seem possible.”

Tears started to fill his eyes just as Chanyeol came to his side, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his back. Jongin appreciated the comfort for a single second before he heard Chanyeol laughing.

“Don’t make fun of me,” Jongin said. “I’m being serious.” Chanyeol wiped away his tears, continuing to chuckle. “You built this house for a big family, but I don’t think I can love all of our children equally.”

“I’m not making fun of you,” Chanyeol said. “I just think it’s funny that you, Kim Jongin, are worried that you can’t love someone enough. You’re so silly.”

“So you _are_ making fun of me.”

“Never,” Chanyeol said.

There was a loud knock on their front door. Jongin felt his shoulders sag in disappointment. He appreciated how many visitors they received, especially since everyone was so kind, but he missed having time for just the three of them. The three of them. Jongin liked that it wasn’t just the two of them anymore.

“I’ll go see who it is,” Chanyeol said. “I won’t let them come see you and Joomi until you’ve fixed yourself up.”

“Are you implying that I look like a mess?” Jongin asked.

“A little bit.”

Jongin pouted and Chanyeol quickly kissed it away. He left the sitting room so that he could go to the front door. Joomi had had enough to eat, so pulling her away was easy. She always went right back to sleep after eating. His mother told him that the first few days were the easiest. Joomi would cause them plenty of chaos in the days to come.

He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and then placed Joomi onto a cushion on the floor. It only took him a few seconds to tie his shirt and adjust his clothes before he took her into his arms again. Chanyeol slid open the door just enough to look inside.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Jongin nodded. “Who is it?”

“Someone you’ll be happy to see,” Chanyeol said.

Jongin wasn’t able to ask any more questions because a small boy pushed his way past Chanyeol’s legs and into the room.

“Wonchul-ah, you’re walking?” Jongin said as the toddler took a few more steps before falling on his knees.

His face scrunched up adorably, but instead of crying, he got to his feet again. It wasn’t long before Taemin rushed into the room after him.

“He started a few months ago,” Taemin said. “We can’t get him to stop. The other night, we woke up while it was still dark and he was standing at the end of our bed, just staring at us.”

“That sounds terrifying,” Jongin said.

“I thought it was cute,” Taemin said just as Jinki entered the room saying, “It _was_ terrifying.”

Jinki bent down, scooping his son up into his arms. He didn’t do it with the same amount of care as Chanyeol did when he picked up Joomi. Jongin assumed that 17 month-olds were more durable than a newborn. Wonchul seemed to like it as well. He giggled as Jinki spun him around in circles.

“Did Jonghyun-hyung come too?” Jongin asked.

“He was going to, but his mother is sick,” Taemin said. “It’s nothing serious, just a bad cold. He went to her home with his sister so that they could take care of her. He sends his love.”

“Tell him that I missed him today,” Jongin said. “Wait, if you two are here and Jonghyun is with his family, who’s in charge while you’re gone?”

“Kibum,” Jinki said. He had finally stopped spinning and he looked much dizzier than Wonchul. “I trust him to not let the town burn to the ground while we take a day trip.”

“None of that’s important though,” Taemin said. He sat down next to Jongin so that he could clearly see Joomi’s face. “She’s lovely, Jongin-ah. I’ve been looking forward to meeting her ever since we got Junmyeon-hyung’s letter with the news.”

“Do you want to hold her?” Jongin asked.

Taemin nodded and Jongin easily transferred her to his arms. Wonchul approached them after Jinki sat him back down on the floor. His eyes were wide as he looked at her sleeping face. His head tilted to the side like he couldn’t understand what he was looking at.

“Do you know who this is, Wonchulie?” Taemin asked. “This is Park Joomi. She’s the daughter of Eomma’s friends.”

Wonchul nodded like he understood, even though Jongin wasn’t sure if he did. He got the impression that Wonchul agreed with everything Taemin said simply because he was his mother. Jongin had heard that alpha children tended to be more attached to their mother than their father. Omega children usually loved both equally. That was just what he had heard from other pack members though.

“I have tea,” Chanyeol said, walking into the room. “Who wants tea? Does Wonchul drink tea?”

“Definitely not,” Jinki said.

“All right,” Chanyeol said. “I wasn’t sure so I brought water for him too.”

He sat the tray down on the table, taking Sehun and Junmyeon’s cups that had gone cold and putting them on the floor. Chanyeol took stock of the room. Jongin could tell that he was looking for Joomi, to make sure that she was safe and sound.

“How long has Wonchul been staring at her?” Chanyeol asked.

“A minute or two,” Taemin said. “He hasn’t been around many newborns. I don’t think he knows what to make of her.”

“Well, I suppose it’s fine if he stares since he’s so young,” Chanyeol said.

“Hyung, what does that even mean?” Jongin asked.

“That I’m fine with him staring now,” Chanyeol said. “But when he gets older, he should keep his eyes to himself.”

Instead of being insulted that Chanyeol was already giving their son boundaries, Jinki and Taemin both laughed. Wonchul started to giggle as well, mimicking his parents.

Jongin leaned against Chanyeol’s chest, resting comfortably since he knew that Joomi was safe with Taemin. He felt so warm and content. His nightmares of Sewoo had been gone for over a month now. Everything felt so perfect. Jongin never wanted this feeling of contentment to end.

☾✩☽

Jinki and Taemin ended up staying for dinner. They heated up some of the food that villagers had dropped off for Chanyeol and Jongin earlier that day. A few other visitors came by, but they all left once Chanyeol told them they had friends from out of town that had made the trip to see them. Jongin was relieved that he didn’t have to greet more people, but he also knew that meant they would have even more visitors tomorrow.

“You’re welcome to stay the night,” Jongin said as they got ready to leave. Wonchul was fast asleep in Jinki’s arms. “We have plenty of space.”

“We would usually take you up on that offer, but you have a newborn who doesn’t have a sleep schedule yet,” Jinki said. “We don’t want Wonchul waking up if he hears her crying at night.”

“It’s already so late though,” Jongin said. “It’ll be dark soon.”

“We’ll stay at an inn in town,” Taemin said.

Jongin wasn’t going to insist that they stayed. He knew that Jinki was right and he was already getting anxious, wanting to be alone with just Chanyeol and Joomi again. They spent a few more minutes, talking by the front door, promising to meet up again soon.

Taemin hugged him one final time to say goodbye, but when he pulled away, Jongin could tell that something was wrong. His eyes squeezed shut and Taemin put a hand to his head, like he suddenly had a bad headache.

“Are you all right?” Jongin asked.

“What’s wrong?” Jinki said. He has just been cooing softly at Joomi and now he was totally alert. One of his arms kept hold of Wonchul who was still sleeping, but the other went around Taemin’s waist. “What is it?”

Jongin took a step back, watching as Jinki held on to Taemin and spoke to him softly. Taemin’s face was pale and he was shaking as his eyes remained shut. He had never seen Taemin like this before. It seemed like he was having a sudden wave of pain that he couldn’t control. Jinki didn’t seem too panicked, so Jongin hoped it wasn’t anything serious.

Eventually, it passed. Taemin stopped trembling and his eyes fluttered open. Jinki kissed the side of his head and murmured in his ear. Taemin reached out so that he could take Wonchul and hold him close.

“What just happened?” Chanyeol asked. “Taemin, are you sick?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. His voice sounded so weak. “I just need to sit down for a moment.”

Jinki didn’t waste any time. He easily picked up Taemin and then walked the short distance from the front door to the sitting room. Jongin went to the kitchen to get a cup of water and a cloth so that Taemin could wipe his sweat away. When he returned to the room, Taemin was seated on a cushion, rubbing his face against Wonchul’s, who was still fast asleep.

“Maybe we should stay the night,” Jinki said.

“Please,” Jongin said. “You shouldn’t be travelling when you’re not feeling well.”

“I’ll feel better in a moment,” Taemin said. He took the cup of water from the table and drank from it in small sips. Jinki rubbed his back as he did. “It’s been so long since that’s happened.”

“Since what happened?” Chanyeol asked. “Is it some kind of rare medical condition?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Taemin said. “It’s not medical, but it is a rare condition, I suppose.”

He didn’t speak again right away. Taemin took a few minutes to calm down. Color returned to his face and his breathing became more even. He pressed a kiss to the top of Wonchul’s head before looking at Jongin.

“I think it’s time that I tell you what my gift is,” Taemin said.

“What just happened has to do with your gift?” Jongin asked.

“It does,” Taemin said. “My gift manifested the night after my first heat ended. I woke up to see nothing but a blinding, golden light. My hair changed color to the blond that it is now. That wasn’t the only thing that happened though. After the light faded, I had a vision of our entire village being flooded. There weren’t any survivors. I was underwater, looking at my own body and the bodies of all my friends and family.”

Jongin felt a chill go down his spine as he pictured Taemin’s vision. He didn’t say anything though and let him continue.

“I woke up sweating and shaking, with a terrible headache, like what happened just now,” Taemin said. “I woke up my parents and told them what happened. They took one look at my hair and knew that I was telling the truth.”

“How did they know from your hair color?” Chanyeol asked.

“Because the last oracle who lived in our village also had blond hair,” Taemin said. “I never met her. She died before I was born, but she said that another oracle would be born to our pack after she was gone. The Moon Goddess gifted her with visions and she’s done the same for me as well.”

“Taemin’s vision allowed us all to evacuate in time,” Jinki said. “The flood happened the next day. We had to rebuild, but no one lost their life.”

“I don’t have many visions like that,” Taemin said. “Most of the time, I can just sense things. When I met Minho-hyung for the first time, I knew he was going to be Kibum-hyung’s mate. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew my child would be a boy and an alpha.”

“Is that how you knew I was having a girl?” Jongin asked, looking at Joomi who was being held by Chanyeol.

“Yes,” Taemin said. “I don’t often have bigger visions and not all of them are about death and disaster. One of them told me that Jinki and Jonghyun were going to be my mates.”

Jinki lifted one of Taemin’s hands to his lips, softly kissing his knuckles. Taemin smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Jongin got the feeling that the vision he just had hadn’t been a joyful one.

“Usually my visions are about my life,” Taemin said. “I’ve never had one that I wasn’t involved in.” He looked at Jongin and Chanyeol, the corners of his mouth pulled downward. “This vision was about your pack though.”

“What did you see?” Jongin asked.

He was scared to hear the answer, but he knew that he had to hear what Taemin had seen. Jongin couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so unsettled.

“I was standing in the town square,” Taemin said. “It was daytime. You and Chanyeol and the rest of your pack all seemed to be there. But…” He swallowed and then glanced down at the floor. It was like he couldn’t look them in the eyes. Taemin took a deep breath and then looked up at them again. “There was blood everywhere and you… you were all dead. It wasn’t because of something like a flood. It was… It was a massacre.” Tears fell down his cheeks and Jinki tightened his grip on Taemin’s hand. “Only one person was still alive, but he was crying and it sounded so – so _terrible_. It was Junmyeon-hyung.”

Jongin didn’t think he could breathe. His ears were ringing. He couldn’t move. Chanyeol said something, but Jongin couldn’t make out his words. Every sound seemed so muffled and unclear.

He couldn’t think of anything that could lead to something like that happening in their pack. Sewoo was the biggest threat to him and he was dead. Jongin couldn’t understand why anyone would want to hurt them, but only keep Junmyeon alive. It didn’t make any sense, so Jongin had to cling to the one bit of hope that he had.

If Taemin had saved his pack from a flood, then there had to be a way for them to save their pack as well.


	42. Chapter 42

Baekhyun placed his hand on Banjjag’s cheek in an attempt to calm her down. Her hooves stomped on the muddy ground and she neighed uneasily. Rain was coming down in sheets from the night sky. The sky was covered in storm clouds, so no light from the moon and stars could reach them. Baekhyun had summoned a few orbs of light so that they could see their surroundings. It was the least he could do.

A streak of lightning ran through the sky and it was soon followed by a clap of thunder. Banjjag became even more unsteady on her feet. Baekhyun pressed his forehead against her muzzle as he continued to pet her.

“We have to find shelter!” Jongdae yelled over the pouring rain. “We can’t stay out here like this!”

“I know!” Minseok shouted back.

Those two had been yelling at each other for at least five minutes now. Their horses were all nervous and half of their supplies were stuck to the ground, covered in mud. They had gone exploring during the day, leaving their camp unattended. It wasn’t something they did often but their food supply was running short and even if someone did come by to steal from them, it wasn’t like they would find any valuables.

They were in the countryside toward the south end of the country. Busan was still a few days away. Summer storms like this weren’t uncommon and usually Baekhyun didn’t mind them, but it was the dead of night and he was more scared than anything.

“Can’t you make this stop?” Minseok said.

“What?” Jongdae yelled. “Make this stop? How could I possibly do that?”

“Use your gift!”

“It doesn’t work like that!” Jongdae said. “Or, at least, I don’t think it does. I haven’t mastered it yet. I don’t know what I can do with it.”

Baekhyun wanted to go to Jongdae’s side to help calm him down, but he didn’t know what he could say to comfort him. Especially since he was so panicked himself. They were in the middle of a field in an unfamiliar part of the country. When they went exploring during the day, the only other people they saw was an older couple, selling fruit on the side of the road. They had bought a few apples and made some small talk before continuing on their way. Baekhyun thought they would encounter more people after that, but the area seemed to be deserted.

“It’s all right,” Minseok said, wrapping an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders. “We can make it to shelter. Together.”

They bumped their foreheads together and Baekhyun could see Jongdae visibly relax. He used to get jealous whenever he saw them like this. Baekhyun was annoyed that he didn’t have Jongdae’s complete attention, that Jongdae was still in love with Minseok and not totally in love with him. Now, he didn’t mind it. He even liked it, seeing how trusting they were of each other. Jongdae still being in love with Minseok didn’t bother him at all anymore.

“What shelter, hyung?” Baekhyun asked. He didn’t enjoy breaking up their tender moment, but he knew they had to be realistic. The rain showed no signs of stopping and they didn’t have anywhere to go. “Are we supposed to just keep walking until we find a place?”

“It’s not like we can just stop here!” Minseok said.

He was getting frustrated and Baekhyun couldn’t blame him. They had never been in a situation like this before. When they travelled with the nomad pack and encountered a storm, they were always at camp or close to a town where they could take refuge in community buildings like a meeting hall. They were stranded now and none of them knew what to do.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure how long they continued their trudge through the field. His feet sunk into the ground because of the mud and water was up to his ankles. Banjjag and the other horses had trouble walking as well. He kept his orbs of light above them, creating a path as they walked through the darkness.

His limbs felt so heavy. Baekhyun had never felt this useless in his life and he imagined that Minseok and Jongdae felt the same way. Travelling would be easier in their wolf forms, but the horses wouldn’t follow them if they shifted. Just as he was about to give up hope that they would ever make it out of the storm, a wolf entered the beams of light he created.

The wolf’s coat was a dark gray and they had a black cloak tied around their neck. Their eyes were a deep amethyst and they reflected a bolt of lightning that appeared in the sky behind them. Thunder boomed once more and Baekhyun felt a chill go down his spine.

Minseok stepped in front of Jongdae and Baekhyun, holding his arms out in a sign of protection. He was only a beta, but Baekhyun and Jongdae still considered him to be their pack leader, even if he had never formally accepted the role.

“Leave,” Minseok said. “We have nothing for you. We’re just trying to make it through the storm.”

With the hand that wasn’t holding onto Banjjag’s reins, Baekhyun grabbed the back of Jongdae’s coat. The strange wolf didn’t seem like they wanted to attack them, but being too cautious never hurt anyone.

“ _I don’t want anything from you_.”

Baekhyun flinched and his heart leaped in his chest. They couldn’t speak when they were in their wolf forms. The stranger hadn’t spoken out loud, but he had managed to push his voice into his head. Looking at Jongdae and Minseok’s surprised faces told Baekhyun that they heard the stranger as well. It must have been his gift.

“ _You’re right_ ,” the stranger said. “ _It is my gift._ ” His eyes were focused on Baekhyun. “ _I can read your thoughts and I can share mine with you_.”

He had never met someone with a gift like this before, but it was always one that Baekhyun feared. Knowing that a person could look through his mind and see all of his thoughts terrified him. He looked away from the stranger, breaking the eye contact even though he doubted that would prevent him from looking into his mind.

“ _One of the young ones in my pack can look ahead to great distances_ ,” he continued. “ _He saw all of you stuck in the rain and felt bad. I spoke to my head alpha and she agreed to offer you shelter for the night._ ”

It wasn’t exactly the offer Baekhyun had been expecting. He had been waiting for the wolf to attack them and take their horses, or even take Baekhyun. The stranger was a beta, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t want to take him back to his pack. A male omega travelling with only two betas was an easy target. They had been attacked many times before on their travels.

“ _I won’t hurt you_ ,” the stranger said. “ _My pack has plenty of male omegas. We don’t want another one. Besides,_ ” his eyes landed on Minseok, “ _you’re not the one I find interesting_.”

“Hyung,” Jongdae said, “what are we going to do? We can’t stay out here like this.”

Minseok looked back at them. Baekhyun was sure that he could see the fear and uncertainty in their eyes. He didn’t know what the right move was, but he trusted Minseok to come up with the best conclusion.

“We explored this area during the day,” Minseok said. “We didn’t come across a pack. Where did you come from?”

“ _Nearby_ ,” the stranger said. “ _You passed by our territory a few times this afternoon. You would have found us if you actually paid attention. So, will you come with me?_ ”

The wind howled and more lightning descended from the sky. Baekhyun’s feet were starting to sink into the ground since he had been standing in one place for so long. The horses were becoming more anxious and the rain showed no signs of stopping.

Minseok looked back at them and Baekhyun nodded when they made eye contact. If the stranger’s pack ended up being dangerous, they could fight their way out. They had made their way out of bad situations before. Minseok and Jongdae’s gifts were powerful and Baekhyun wasn’t opposed to blinding someone if he needed to protect himself.

Jongdae nodded as well and that seemed to be enough for Minseok.

“Lead the way,” he said to the stranger.

They continued to make their way through the storm, following the wolf as he led them across the field. Baekhyun couldn’t see very far in front of him since his light could cast a beam only so far. He wondered if he would be able to strengthen it one day. Travelling with Minseok and Jongdae made him realize how underdeveloped his gift really was. When he was living in his hometown, he never had any reason to experiment with it since it always seemed so straightforward and simple to him.

Only a few minutes had passed when the wolf stopped. In front of them was a wall made of stone. It was covered in ivy and so tall that Baekhyun couldn’t see the top of it. He had no idea how they had missed it during their explorations that day. Baekhyun looked left and right, seeing that the wall stretched out on both sides. It seemed to be never ending.

The wolf tilted his head back and howled. He did it again, this time letting out a howl that was even higher than the last. Baekhyun felt the ground shake under his feet as the wall split in two. It was a gate, not a wall.

A few men were on the other side of the gate. They took a look at the wolf and then Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongdae. The men ushered them to come inside. Once they were past the gate, they closed it again. Baekhyun watched as the massive stone doors slid back into place. When he turned around, he saw a young man instead of a wolf, the wet cloak he had tied around his neck was now wrapped around his body.

He was shorter than the men who worked the gate, but still taller than Baekhyun. His hair was matted to his forehead, covering his eyes, but he pushed it back so that he could look at them. He grinned at Baekhyun and then let his gaze settle on Minseok.

“Yuta-hyung!” a voice called out.

The stranger, Yuta, turned his head to the source of the voice. His sharp gaze instantly softened as a young beta approached them, a wide grin on his face.

“You found them,” the boy said.

“I told you that I would,” Yuta said, leaning down to nuzzle the side of the boy’s face. “I couldn’t let you down, Minhyung-ah.”

It was only then that Baekhyun realized that the rain had stopped. Yuta continued to cling to Minhyung, even though the younger beta was making it clear that he was starting to find it annoying. Baekhyun looked at the boy’s dry clothes and hair and then looked around them, finally taking in their surroundings.

Lanterns were strung up in trees and across ropes that were high up in the sky. He could actually see the moon and stars since the storm clouds had miraculously disappeared. The wall behind them truly did seem to be endless. Baekhyun couldn’t even see where it started to curve; it was just one continuous straight wall.

A soft glow seemed to be cast around them. The trees were as tall as the wall. Houses were spread out before him, all of them covered in ivy and flowers, like nature had taken over. Baekhyun felt like he was dreaming.

“Take their horses to the stables,” Yuta said to Minhyung. “I have to introduce them to the head alpha.”

“Fine,” Minhyung said. He didn’t seem too thrilled by the idea, but he folded easily. “Thanks again for going out and finding them.”

“No need to thank me,” Yuta said. “I was bored.”

He shrugged and then ruffled Minhyung’s hair, smiling as he moaned in annoyance and batted his hand away. Yuta watched Minhyung and one of the men who was stationed at the gate take the reins of their horses. Baekhyun had a hard time letting go of Banjjag’s reins. He had been holding on to them for dear life only minutes ago. Now that they were somewhere so calm, his former desperation almost seemed silly.

“Come with me,” Yuta said.

Minseok followed him without hesitation, but Baekhyun’s feet still felt heavy. Jongdae took his hand and smiled at him. Suddenly, Baekhyun found the strength to move.

“This place is weird, right?” Baekhyun whispered to Jongdae as they walked. He knew that Yuta could easily hear them, but keeping his voice low seemed like the right thing to do. “How could we miss a structure as big as that wall? Why isn’t it raining anymore?”

“I don’t know,” Jongdae said. “I think I might be dreaming. Or I ate something bad for lunch and now I’m hallucinating.”

At the mention of food, Baekhyun’s stomach let out a low grumble. He placed his palm over it. They hadn’t had the chance to eat dinner that night.

“Do you think we’re safe here?” Baekhyun asked.

“I don’t feel like we’re in danger,” Jongdae said. “But we shouldn’t relax just yet.”

“Trust me, no part of me is relaxed,” Baekhyun said. “I’m grateful to be out of the rain, but I don’t trust anything about this.”

Jongdae squeezed his hand. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“We’ll keep _each other_ safe,” Baekhyun corrected.

Yuta led them to a small house that didn’t seem any different from the others in the area. Two magnolia trees were planted on either side of the house. They were both covered in white flowers that were fully bloomed. Baekhyun had never seen magnolias keep their blooms this late in the summer.

“Head Alpha,” Yuta said after he knocked on the door. “I’ve brought the three travelers I told you about.”

“Come in,” a soft voice said from inside.

He opened the door and then stepped inside. They followed him and Baekhyun was more than relieved to take his muddy boots off at the door. He stretched his toes on the wooden floors, feeling less confined that he did before. His wet clothes were still weighing him down though and he felt bad that they were dripping all over the head alpha’s floors.

“She’ll be in her room down the hall,” Yuta said, pointing to a sliding door at the end of the hall. The thin paper it was made of showed a warm glow coming from the room. “I’ll wait for you outside. I’m sure she’ll want me to escort you to where you’ll be staying.”

Yuta left the house, leaving Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongdae alone. None of them started to walk down the hall. They all stood in the house, looking at each other.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun said, “we’re going to follow your lead. If you have a bad feeling, we can just leave.”

Minseok’s eyes glanced between the two of them nervously. Baekhyun couldn’t imagine the kind of pressure he was feeling, but they all knew that he was the one most capable of making choices for them. Jongdae placed a hand on his cheek.

“We trust you, hyung,” he said.

That seemed to ease Minseok’s nerves. He covered Jongdae’s hand with his own and everything about him softened. Once again, Baekhyun wasn’t annoyed or jealous of their closeness. It made him feel more at ease.

“Let’s go introduce ourselves then,” Minseok said.

He led them down the hallway to the room where the head alpha was. Just as he lifted his hand to knock, a voice spoke to them.

“Enter.”

Baekhyun watched as Minseok took a deep breath through his nose and then exhaled out his mouth, like he was trying to settle himself. He put a hand on Minseok’s shoulder and that seemed to be the encouragement he needed to open the door.

They stepped inside to see a woman sitting on the floor in front of a desk. She was writing on a blank scroll, her brush effortlessly making its way across the paper. When she looked up at them, Baekhyun felt as if his breath had been taken from him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Instead of keeping her hair in a bun or a long braid, it was completely free, spilling over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were golden and her skin looked like it was glowing under the light of the candles. She had a mature and almost ancient presence to her, but she only looked to be a few years older than Minseok.

Baekhyun had never met someone so regal.

“I won’t keep you for long,” she said. “I’m sure you all want to change out of your wet clothes and get some sleep. It wouldn’t be appropriate for me to let you into my territory without meeting you first though.” She put her hand out, gesturing to the three cushions in front of her desk. “Sit, please.”

This was the first time Baekhyun could recall ever wanting to follow an alpha’s orders. He sat down on the cushion to the left, letting Minseok sit in the middle since he was their leader.

The head alpha took a tea pot that was on the edge of her desk and poured a cup of tea for each of them. Baekhyun accepted his with a small bow of gratitude. He took a sip and then tried to place the taste. It was unlike any tea he had ever had before. The taste of it was much more floral than what he was used to.

“My name is Kwon Boa,” she said. “It’s been so long since we’ve had visitors. I’m glad to have you here.”

“Thank you for taking us in,” Minseok said, bowing to her. Baekhyun and Jongdae quickly followed suit. “I’m Kim Minseok. This is Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun.”

Boa’s lips twitched up into a smile and Baekhyun got the feeling that she already knew their names. He didn’t know how that was possible though.

“I’m sure we can all get better acquainted another day,” she said. “I’d hate to keep you in those uncomfortable clothes. Yuta.”

She didn’t raise the volume of her voice at all as she called for him. In just a few seconds, he entered the room.

“Yes, Head Alpha?” he said.

“Escort them to their rooms for the night,” she said. Her eyes went to Baekhyun who was finishing his cup of tea. “Make sure they get dinner.”

“Of course,” Yuta said.

Baekhyun could easily recognize the end of their conversation. He got to his feet, along with Minseok and Jongdae. They all bowed to her once more, thanking her for her hospitality, before following Yuta back out of the house. Like he did before, he stayed close to Minseok as they walked down the path from Boa’s house. Jongdae kept his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and he suddenly felt more at ease. He didn’t know why, but he felt like they would be safe here.

As they walked past the different houses and buildings that made up the pack’s residential area, they also passed by a lake. The top of it was covered in lotus flowers.

Yuta brought them to a small cottage. They walked inside to see that their bags were in the middle of the floor. He even recognized some of their belongings that they had left behind to be covered in mud. Baekhyun didn’t know how they were there, but it didn’t feel important. He was so tired and hungry and he just wanted a warm bath and a hot meal and to curl up next to Jongdae before going to sleep.

“This place is yours,” Yuta said. “We keep it clean for visitors.”

“It’s very nice,” Minseok said. He had always been neat and orderly, so Baekhyun knew he was appreciating how well kept the house was. “We would have been happy with a spare room in an inn or even just the floor of one of the public buildings.”

“We like to treat our guests better than that,” Yuta said, leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes didn’t seem like they would ever leave Minseok. “Food is waiting for you in the kitchen. I asked someone to draw a bath as well. Help yourself.” He put his hand to the back of Minseok’s neck. “Sleep well.”

And then he left.

Baekhyun tugged at the tie of his shirt, undoing it and then pushing it off his shoulders. He had changed in front of Minseok before and of course Jongdae had seen him naked, so he wasn’t shy. They both didn’t hesitate to undress as well.

“I have a good feeling about this place,” Jongdae said. “I think we’ll be safe here. I’m glad he found us in that storm.”

“I feel the same way,” Baekhyun said.

He wasn’t sure why he was agreeing with him so easily though. He didn’t know what storm Jongdae was talking about.

☾✩☽

Baekhyun woke up to the feeling of Jongdae’s arms wrapped around his waist and his breath against the back of his neck. He placed his hands over Jongdae’s, tracing his fingers as he kept his eyes closed. The air in the room was so still and he felt so warm. Not overheated, like he usually did most summer mornings. The temperature was perfect, like it was a warm spring day instead of a blistering summer morning.

“Good morning,” Jongdae said, kissing his neck. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Baekhyun said.

His eyes opened and he saw an empty bed that had been neatly made. Minseok must have already woken up. Baekhyun twisted around in Jongdae’s arms so that he could face him. His eyes were still closed and he had a dreamy smile on his lips. Baekhyun kissed him.

“It’s so nice here,” Jongdae mumbled. He pursed his lips so that he could kiss Baekhyun again. Jongdae then opened his eyes and his smiled seemed to get even dopier. “And you’re so pretty first thing in the morning.”

Baekhyun giggled at the compliment and at the ridiculous look on Jongdae’s face. He allowed himself to be kissed again and again. His mind felt so fuzzy that morning. Baekhyun hadn’t fully registered where they were, but the bed was warm and Jongdae felt so good against him. He had no other desire than to stay in his arms for the rest of the day. There wasn’t anything important for them to do. They weren’t needed anywhere else.

“Full moon is tonight,” Jongdae said, kissing his neck as his hand held onto Baekhyun’s waist. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a Run with a pack.”

“I know,” Baekhyun said. “Do you think they’ll want us to join them? Normally packs don’t want outsiders joining them for their Run.”

“They’ll let us,” Jongdae said. “We’re not outsiders anymore. They let us in.”

“Right,” Baekhyun said. “You’re right.”

He had no way of knowing if Jongdae was right though. They hadn’t spoken to Boa or any of her pack members about joining them for the Run. He had completely forgotten that the full moon was tonight.

“Let’s get breakfast,” Jongdae said.

“We should get dressed first,” Baekhyun said.

“Good idea.”

They shared one more kiss, a kiss that easily turned into at least ten more, before untangling from each other. Baekhyun looked through his clothes, finding all of the practical hanbok he owned suddenly boring and plain. No one in Boa’s pack dressed like this. At the bottom of his bag was the hanbok he had worn to the Sambok festival in Busan years ago. He thought he had sold it a few months ago for money, but apparently he had been mistaken. It must have been another hanbok he had sold.

He changed into it and then left the small cottage with Jongdae. In the center of town were four long tables. There was enough sitting space for everyone in the pack. Minseok was already there, sitting next to Yuta who was leaning against him and whispering into his ear. Baekhyun didn’t like how close they were and he could tell by Jongdae’s frown that he didn’t like it either.

“It took you two long enough to get up,” Minseok said as they joined him. “I’ve already finished my breakfast.” His eyes lingered on Baekhyun. “You look… different this morning.”

“I’m sure it’s just the hanbok,” Baekhyun said. “I dressed up today.”

“Well, you look nice,” Minseok said.

“Thank you.”

Baekhyun helped himself to the food at the table as well as a cup of tea. It had the same floral taste that the tea he drank at Boa’s had. The more he drank, the more he enjoyed it.

“I was just telling Minseok about the Run tonight,” Yuta said. “You’re all welcome to join us.”

“I told you,” Jongdae said, nudging Baekhyun with his elbow. He looked at Yuta. “Thank you. We appreciate being so welcomed.”

“Our pack loves having new people around,” Yuta said. “We always want everyone to feel welcome here. Head Alpha Boa wants people to feel at home.”

“You should tell them what you told me about the Run,” Minseok said. “It’s, uh, a bit different from what I’m used to.”

His cheeks turned a warm pink. Baekhyun rarely saw Minseok so flustered.

“There are two different paths you can take during the Run in our pack,” Yuta said. “The first path is the one that most people take. It’s for children and their guardians. Young families and the elderly. And of course anyone else who wants to just shift into their wolf form and enjoy Yuwol’s presence.”

“Yuwol?” Baekhyun said. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, right,” Yuta said. “I forgot that some people call her by a different name. The Moon Goddess. Her name is Yuwol.”

“I never knew that,” Jongdae said. “All of the stories I heard of her referred to her as the Moon Goddess, or just the Goddess.”

Baekhyun nodded his head, agreeing with Jongdae. Seonok never told them the Moon Goddess’ name when she told him and the other omegas stories when they were younger. He supposed that each pack had a different take on the legend though. This pack might call her Yuwol, but he was sure that other packs had made up different names for her as well. There was no way anyone could actually know her true name. Gods didn’t live among them.

“What’s the other path we could take?” Baekhyun asked. “For the Run tonight?”

“The other choice is what’s encouraged for wolves our age.”

“‘Our age?’” Minseok repeated. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” Yuta said. “Close to 20. _Very_ close to 20.”

Minseok snorted and Baekhyun couldn’t help but to laugh as well. He thought that Yuta was a bit older than that. When they met him, he had seemed mature, but now he looked flustered, like he couldn’t understand why they were laughing at him.

“I’m 25,” Minseok said.

“Twenty-three,” Baekhyun said. “And Jongdae is 22, but _very_ close to 23.”

He was making fun of Yuta’s own words and the three of them all laughed. Baekhyun couldn’t believe that he had thought that someone who was younger than Sehun was intimidating and mature. Now, he just looked like a pup.

“Oh,” Yuta said, his shoulders sagging. “You three look younger than you are.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun said. “Are you implying that we’re old?”

“No,” Yuta said. “Of course not.” He sighed, like the three of them laughing at him had disrupted his mood. “Do you want me to explain to you the second path you can take during the Run tonight?”

“Go ahead,” Baekhyun said. He was still grinning. “We didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

Baekhyun leaned his head against Jongdae’s shoulder. Having a meal with a big pack and being able to laugh and joke was something he hadn’t done in a while. Travelling had gotten tiresome lately. He loved seeing new places and he couldn’t ask for better companions than Minseok and Jongdae. Still, he missed staying still and feeling like he belonged to something bigger.

“You can choose to mate,” Yuta said. “Out in the open, in your human form or shifted. It can be as serious or as casual as you want.”

Every bit of humor left Baekhyun’s body. He felt his own face flush, just like Minseok’s had before. Having sex out in the open, outside under the full moon, where other people were doing the same was a terrifying thought. The pack he grew up in had been much more conservative. Mating was to be done behind closed doors. It wasn’t something meant to be shared with other people.

“Hyung.” Baekhyun looked away from Yuta’s annoyingly sly smirk to see Minhyung approaching them. He had rice at the corner of his mouth. Yuta wiped it away as soon as he was within arm’s reach. “Help me with my chores today?”

“You can do them yourself,” Yuta said.

“I know,” Minhyung said. “But don’t you want to help me?”

“No,” Yuta said. “I will anyway though.” He stood up and rested his hand on the curve of Minseok’s shoulder. “I hope I’ll see you tonight, hyung.”

He left the table with Minhyung. Jongdae leaned against the table, his eyes taking in Minseok’s face. His cheeks were still a faint pink.

“So, he wants to have sex with you tonight?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun was grateful that he had never been one for subtly. He had been wondering the same thing.

“Yes,” Minseok said. “He didn’t explicitly ask me, but I’ve picked up on all of his hints. He’s not exactly subtle.”

“Are you going to?” Baekhyun asked.

He tried to ignore the feeling of dread in his stomach. Baekhyun didn’t know why he didn’t want Minseok to be with Yuta. Minseok was an adult capable of making his own choices. He also wanted Minseok to have companionship, in any form that it came to him. Baekhyun imagined it wasn’t easy for him to have Baekhyun and Jongdae as his only two companions.

“I don’t know,” Minseok said. “I just want to enjoy my day and not think about tonight until the moon rises.”

“All right,” Baekhyun said. “If that’s what you want.”

As he continued to eat, Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice that the food tasted almost sour on his tongue.

☾✩☽

The night air was thick and warm. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky, so the light from the full moon perfectly illuminated the land. Baekhyun stepped down from the porch of the small house he had been staying in for what felt like months, even though he knew it had only been a day. He stretched his arms over his head, feeling the urge to shift. Jongdae came up behind him, settling his hands on Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Minseok-hyung left already,” Jongdae said. “I think he’s actually going to meet with Yuta.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun said, leaning back against him. “And how do you feel about that?”

Jongdae sighed. He pressed his face against Baekhyun’s neck. “Terrible. I shouldn’t feel that way though. I have you. I love you. It shouldn’t matter what Minseok-hyung does.”

“You still love him,” Baekhyun said. “It’s normal for you to feel like that.”

“I know,” Jongdae said. “I wish I didn’t though.”

Baekhyun didn’t have the strength to tell Jongdae that he felt the same way that he did. The thought of Minseok with anyone else made him feel almost nauseous. He had no right to feel that way though. Minseok had had sex with other men before. He had experience. This wasn’t anything new.

But each time it happened, each time Minseok would leave their side to be with someone else, even for a single night, Baekhyun would feel even worse. The pain he felt tonight was almost unbearable. He knew that he needed to enjoy the Run. Baekhyun wanted to shift into his wolf form and run with Jongdae through the trees. That feeling of freedom was something he would never be tired of. It was what he wanted, but for some reason, he wanted to propose something else to Jongdae.

“Let’s choose the second path,” Baekhyun said.

“What?” Jongdae said. “Do you mean–”

“Yes,” Baekhyun said. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“I, uh, I don’t know,” Jongdae said. “I didn’t think about it today. I thought we would just run like we always do.”

“I wanted to do the same, but I’ve changed my mind,” Baekhyun said. “Isn’t the point of travelling to new places experiencing their culture?”

“You’re terribly persuasive.”

“I’m not even trying that hard.”

“I know and I’m already convinced.”

Jongdae never needed that much persuading when it came to sex. Baekhyun wasn’t surprised that this time wasn’t any different. He was a bit nervous himself, but he felt so welcomed in this pack. Even if people did see them together, he didn’t think he would be uncomfortable. Being with Jongdae during the full moon was starting to feel more and more natural as they made their way through the woods.

The actual Run was taking place on the other side of the territory. That was where the children and families would run through the forest as wolves. They were making their way to a different part of the woods. The summer air seemed to get even hotter as they left the houses behind them. Baekhyun was holding on to Jongdae’s hand, leading him through the trees. Neither of them had been there before, but Baekhyun somehow already knew where to go.

It wasn’t long until the quiet of the woods was interrupted. Baekhyun turned his head toward the sound of the noise and couldn’t help but gasp at the sight of two people, shifted into their wolf forms, mating. His head turned again and he quickened his pace. If he had ever been curious about that before after teasing Kyungsoo about it, he knew for sure that he wasn’t interested now. He looked over his shoulder at Jongdae who looked equally unsettled. That was good. It was always nice to have the same desires.

They passed by a few more couples. Some leered at them as they walked by. One couple even asked them to join and they politely declined. Baekhyun didn’t look at anyone for too long, but a group of four people together did take more of his attention than the others.

“Here,” Jongdae said, coming to a stop. It had been a few minutes of walking since they had seen other people. They could still hear the sounds of mating in the forest, but they were all comfortably distant. “Is this a good spot?”

“As good as any,” Baekhyun said.

Neither one of them made the first move right away. They stood in the small patch of grass, looking at each other. Baekhyun couldn’t remember the last time they had been this awkward about sex. When they were in a private room or in their tent, they never hesitated to touch each other. Even outside alone in an open field, they found it easy. This felt so different.

“Let me see you,” Jongdae said. “Take that off.”

“I will if you do,” Baekhyun said, grinning at him.

That seemed to be all they needed. Baekhyun was only wearing a robe since it was easy to take on and off while shifting in and out of his wolf form. He wouldn’t be doing that tonight, but he supposed that the robe was still a good choice.

Baekhyun untied it and let it drop to the forest floor. Jongdae was only wearing a light shirt and pair of pants, so it didn’t take long for him to undress either. They didn’t waste any time going to each other. Jongdae put his hands on his hips as his eyes looked down, taking their fill of Baekhyun’s body.

“Why are you staring so hard?” Baekhyun said. “You’ve seen me before.”

“I know,” Jongdae said. “I love looking at you though. You’re perfect.”

He hated that this didn’t feel like it was enough for him. Baekhyun loved Jongdae so much. The happiness he felt when they were together was overwhelming. Jongdae felt like his home. He was his favorite person, but something was stopping them from fully mating. Jongdae hadn’t given him a bond mark yet and Baekhyun hadn’t asked for it.

Most days, he felt like they were so close to being perfect, but something was missing. Baekhyun knew what was missing too. He didn’t have the guts to say it out loud though.

They kissed and Jongdae lowered him onto the soft bed of grass under their feet. He could tell that Jongdae wanted this to be soft and romantic. Usually, Baekhyun wouldn’t complain, but he wanted something different, more carnal. His senses were heightened under the light of the full moon. With his eyes closed, his sense of smell and hearing became stronger. Jongdae’s body against his and the sounds of pleasure from others in the distance and the strong scent of sweat and sex consumed him.

“I want you to mount me,” Baekhyun said, panting against Jongdae’s lips. Just a few minutes of soft kisses had never made him so desperate. “Take me. That’s what I want. That’s all I want.”

He opened his eyes and felt his breath get caught in his throat at the look in Jongdae’s eyes. It was dark and wanting and Baekhyun had never felt so vulnerable in his life.

Jongdae didn’t speak. He had been resting so carefully between Baekhyun’s spread legs, but now he was moving backwards so that Baekhyun had room to get on his hands and knees. His head hung low in anticipation as he waited for Jongdae to touch him.

Two hands grabbed his waist and then Jongdae was pressed against his back. His cock rubbed against his ass a few times before he positioned it against his cunt.

“I can take my time,” Jongdae said. “I can open you up more and–”

“No,” Baekhyun said, shaking his head. “I appreciate that, but no. I just want you to hold me down and take me.”

Jongdae didn’t seem to need any more convincing. The full moon must have been playing with his instincts as well. Jongdae was usually such a tender lover. There were times when they teased each other and they sometimes had to hurry, but he always checked in with Baekhyun and made sure he was all right.

This was totally different. He pushed into Baekhyun, staying still for only a second before pulling his hips back and snapping them forward into him. Jongdae seemed to be chasing his own pleasure as he fucked into Baekhyun again and again. It was as if Baekhyun was just a ways to find his own release.

Baekhyun didn’t mind it either. His fingers dug into the grass and dirt under his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut as Jongdae fucked him. With his eyes closed, he could focus on the scents and sounds of the forest. He thought that the feeling of Jongdae taking him would distract him from everything that surrounded them, but he was wrong.

The sound he could hear the most clearly was Jongdae’s grunts and sharp breaths against his ear. His own noises were next. And then, he could hear Minseok.

Baekhyun took in an almost strangled gasp as Jongdae hit a spot inside of him so perfectly that stars exploded across his vision. He continued his movements as Baekhyun tried his best to stop hearing distant noises. It didn’t work though. The harder he tried to not hear Minseok, the clearer he heard him.

Somehow, Baekhyun could tell that Minseok was trying to be quiet. He must have been feeling nervous as well to be doing something like this out in the open. Baekhyun could make out his soft moans and even softer curses. He assumed he was with Yuta, but he didn’t know what they were doing.

“So good.”

At first, Baekhyun thought Jongdae had said that, but it didn’t sound like him at all.

“Fuck,” the voice – Minseok – said. “Your mouth is so good.”

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut, whining as he tried his best to erase the images from his mind. He didn’t want to think about Minseok with his head tilted back, his mouth open as Yuta – or _whoever­,_ the other person didn’t matter – took his cock into their mouth. Minseok was so handsome. He was usually reserved and gentle. Baekhyun wanted to see his handsome face come undone. He wanted to be the one on his knees in front of Minseok.

“Knot you,” Jongdae said. “I’m going to knot you.”

“Good,” Baekhyun said. He was surprised that he could still speak. “Do it.”

Jongdae pushed his knot into Baekhyun’s cunt, but he didn’t stop there. He must have finally realized how distant Baekhyun was. His fingers went down and, just as Baekhyun thought he would start rubbing his clit, Jongdae pushed a finger into his cunt, next to his knot.

Baekhyun put a hand over his mouth, trying to stop the surprised whine that wanted to leave his lips. Jongdae grabbed his wrist with his free hand and pulled his hand away. Another finger joined the first and Baekhyun didn’t even try to keep quiet then.

He could still hear Minseok. His moans had gotten even louder. Baekhyun wondered if he was close to coming. He wanted to hear him come so badly.

“I know how much you like being full,” Jongdae said, panting against Baekhyun’s neck. “You love this so much.”

Baekhyun nodded in agreement. Minseok’s distant sounds of pleasure continued to fill his ears. Suddenly, all Baekhyun could think about was Minseok’s fingers inside of him as well, stretching him open while he was already stretched no Jongdae’s cock. He thought of Minseok taking him as well, of both of them taking him at once.

His entire body shook as he came, the sounds of Minseok reaching his own climax hitting his ears as he did. Baekhyun’s vision was blurry as he tried to fully open his eyes. It was as if the world was spinning. The last thing he recalled doing before losing consciousness was looking up at the trees of the forest. Under the moonlight, he could see that the leaves weren’t a vibrant green like they were in summer.

The leaves of the trees were a brilliant mix of red, orange, and yellow.


	43. Chapter 43

“Kyungsoo, what you’re doing is so sweet,” his teacher said as she closed the reference books they had used for the day. She was an older woman who used to work at the omega boardinghouse, teaching foreign languages to the omegas. “I’m sure your mate will appreciate all the effort you’re putting in for him.”

“I’m not just doing it for him,” Kyungsoo said. He placed his hand on the curve of his stomach. His pregnancy had become impossible to hide now. “I know that Yixing will speak to our child in Chinese, so I want to be able to communicate with the two of them. Thank you for teaching me.”

“It’s been my pleasure,” she said.

He walked with her to the front door of her home. Kyungsoo had been visiting her three times a week once the council meetings came to an end. He came home later than he usually did, but he didn’t mind. Kyungsoo enjoyed the lessons, but he struggled to find joy in Yixing’s company the past few months.

“I’ll see you for our next lesson,” Kyungsoo said as he left her house. He bowed to her. “I appreciate your help.”

She sent him off with a kind smile and a big wave. Kyungsoo walked down the street, going over all the words and phrases he had learned that day. The lessons had been going on for a few months now, ever since he overheard Yixing talking to the unknown man in the field outside of Chanyeol and Jongin’s house.

He still hadn’t spoken to Yixing about it. Kyungsoo was scared to bring it up. He didn’t know who the man was or what his relationship with Yixing was. The man had called Yixing a liar. He had been deceiving Kyungsoo, but he didn’t know how.

Kyungsoo had never been scared of Yixing. He had always made Kyungsoo feel so safe. His honesty and gentle nature were what attracted Kyungsoo the most. Knowing that all of that could be a lie terrified him, especially now that he was pregnant. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do.

That wasn’t the only thing he was terrified of. Jongin had told him and Junmyeon that Taemin, the head omega of a nearby village and one of Jongin’s friends, had a vision. He was an oracle and had seen the aftermath of a massacre. So, not only was his mate lying to him, but he also had impending death on his mind.

Kyungsoo couldn’t recall ever feeling so stressed.

“Heading home?” Someone tapped their fingers on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Jipyeong, grinning at him with the sleazy smile he seemed to reserve only for Kyungsoo. “Let me escort you.”

“I don’t need an escort,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m not going home either. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“I’d like to make it my business,” he said, falling into step next to Kyungsoo as he walked. “A vulnerable, pregnant omega shouldn’t be out all alone. Where’s your alpha?”

“At home,” Kyungsoo said. “He’s working.”

“I’ve heard business has been doing well at his clinic.”

“It’s been doing fine.”

“If you’re not heading home, where are you going?” Jipyeong asked. “To the market? Are you going to buy some ingredients for dinner? You know, I’ve heard that you’re a good cook. I wouldn’t mind staying–”

“Jipyeong-ssi,” Kyungsoo said, coming to a stop. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making small talk,” he said. “Is that a crime?”

He was tempted to tell him that yes, annoying him with pointless conversation was a crime, but Kyungsoo kept those words to himself. Jipyeong had been clinging to him ever since he joined the council. Kyungsoo didn’t think he had any romantic intentions, but he still found Jipyeong annoying. He couldn’t understand why he kept seeking out his company when Kyungsoo clearly didn’t like him.

“No, it’s not,” Kyungsoo said. “I would like you to stop though. I want to be left alone.”

Kyungsoo was able to take a few steps by himself before Jipyeong was right back at his side.

“The male omegas of our village have always been so close,” Jipyeong said. “Granted, there have only been four of you until recently. You, Head Omega Junmyeon, Jongin, and Baekhyun.”

“Congratulations,” Kyungsoo said. “You know all four of the male omegas from our village. Am I meant to be impressed? Everyone knows the four of us.”

“Let me get to my point,” Jipyeong said. “Male omegas are rare, so when they find each other, they usually become close.”

“Stop talking in circles, Jipyeong-ssi,” Kyungsoo said. “What are you trying to say?”

“The new male omega who’s been in our village for four months now,” he said. “The one who spends all of his time with Sehun. Are you close to him? Do you think he would be interested in me?”

He stopped walking again. Kyungsoo looked up at Jipyeong, at his smug face. His clothes were immaculate and Kyungsoo knew they were made by the same seamstress who made most of Junmyeon and Sehun’s clothes. Kim Jipyeong was wealthy and successful and handsome and Kyungsoo knew that most omegas would be thrilled to have him as a mate. He didn’t think he would ever see the day when Jipyeong took a mate though. Settling down didn’t seem to interest him.

Kyungsoo didn’t trust him either. He never had and doubted that he ever would.

“No,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m not close to him. I don’t know if he would be interested. I don’t want you to pursue him though.”

“And why’s that?” Jipyeong asked. His cocky smile seemed to be permanently stuck on his face. “You’ve finally come to your senses? You’re going to leave your mate for me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t want you to pursue him because you’re nearing 30 and that boy is only just 19.”

“Which means that he’s been of mating age for a year,” Jipyeong said. “You know I like it when you get defensive, but why are you trying to protect someone you don’t even know? Besides, he doesn’t seem like the type of omega who’s picky about his alphas.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“He’s an opportunistic whore,” Jipyeong said. “Why else would he want to bed Oh Sehun? Everyone knows that he’s the most pathetic alpha this pack has ever seen.”

Before Jipyeong could continue talking, Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist. He didn’t use his gift often, but summoning a bit of extra strength was easy. Kyungsoo squeezed his hand slightly and felt a deep sense of satisfaction at the whine Jipyeong made.

“Don’t speak so ill of someone you don’t even know,” Kyungsoo said. “Why are you acting like this?”

“Because you’ve been driving me insane,” Jipyeong said. “Your presence has been nothing but a dark cloud ever since you became pregnant. You’re carrying your mate’s child inside of you and yet his scent is nowhere on you. No one has seen you two walking around the village, holding hands anymore. You regret mating with him, but no other alpha would ever take you. I would though.”

Kyungsoo let go of Jipyeong’s hand and took a few steps backward. He was sure that his face showed exactly how disgusted he felt. Kyungsoo had no interest in hiding it.

“What does your obsession with me have to do with the new omega?”

“Nothing,” Jipyeong said. “I suppose I just wanted to see if you would be jealous if I showed interest in another omega. You’re not jealous at all though. You’re repulsed by me.” He reached out his hand like he wanted to touch Kyungsoo’s face, but he was too far away. “That only makes me want you more.”

It was early in the evening. The sun was starting to set and all Kyungsoo could think was that he was grateful that so many people were still outside. There would be plenty of witnesses who would be able to say that Kyungsoo opening up the earth and letting it swallow Jipyeong up was an act of self-defense.

“I’ve always loved autumn,” Jipyeong said, looking up at the warm, colorful leaves of the trees around them. “I’m glad it’s going to happen this time next year. A new start should always happen when the world is at its most beautiful.”

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo asked. “Have you lost your mind?”

“One year,” Jipyeong said, holding up one of his fingers. “Just one more year of waiting.”

He got close enough to touch Kyungsoo’s shoulder, but before he could shove his hand away, Jipyeong was already walking past him. Kyungsoo turned his head, watching as Jipyeong smiled and greeted different villagers as he walked. He tried to think of what the “new start” he was talking about was, but Kyungsoo couldn’t come up with any promising ideas. Was Jipyeong moving to a new village next year? It was what he hoped for but he knew that wasn’t the case.

The look in Jipyeong’s eyes had sent a chill down his spine. Usually, he seemed harmless to Kyungsoo. He was arrogant and frustrating, but Kyungsoo had never seen him as a threat. Now, he didn’t know what to make of him.

Wasting his precious time thinking about Jipyeong wasn’t worth it though. Jipyeong never left him alone during council meetings, so Kyungsoo was sure he would find out what his words meant eventually. He pulled his coat around himself tighter, protecting himself from the chill in the air. Kyungsoo wanted to go home. He wanted to curl up in Yixing’s arms in front of the fire.

Going home would mean talking to Yixing though. Kyungsoo didn’t know how to talk to him anymore. Even the silences that they both enjoyed were heavy and uncomfortable now.

He continued walking through the village, feeling much lighter now that no one was following him. Kyungsoo arrived at the town square. He had been visiting the newly rebuilt library after his Chinese lessons. Not only was he trying to restore all of the books that had been burnt, he also found that it was the perfect place to have some time to himself.

Spending countless hours reading through every book with Sehun hadn’t been completely useless. Kyungsoo had a good memory and he had taken plenty of notes, so he had been trying his best to rewrite the documents that had been lost. It was a duty he had given himself after the library’s reconstruction had been complete. Kyungsoo told himself he was doing it because he enjoyed it. That was partly true, but he also knew that it was just another excuse for him to not spend time with Yixing.

Junmyeon had opened the library up to the public after its reopening, so there was no need for a guard to take over Mangyu’s old position. Just because it was open to the public didn’t mean that many people stopped by. Kyungsoo was almost always alone when he went there. Today was different though.

In front of the library was a big alpha who Kyungsoo had only seen a few times before. He was from the same pack as Ten, the new male omega Sehun had been spending so much time with. Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to watch his dance performance at Junmyeon’s birthday festival, but he had heard all about it from the villagers. Ten had been ethereal and his alpha guard was terrifying.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo said, standing in front of the alpha. “You’re blocking the door. I want to go inside the library.”

The alpha blinked at him a few times, his head tilting to the side in confusion. His eyes were staring at Kyungsoo’s lips. It made him uncomfortable. Before Kyungsoo could repeat what he said, the alpha took a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to him.

**I cannot hear. Please speak slowly so that I can read your lips.**

“Oh,” Kyungsoo said, handing the paper back to him. He was relieved, knowing that the alpha was simply looking at his mouth so that he could understand him. “I would like to enter the library. Can you step aside?”

He seemed to have understood that time. The alpha nodded his head before knocking twice, pausing, and then knocking three more times on the door. Kyungsoo recognized it as a code, so he must have been warning someone of Kyungsoo’s presence.

Less than a minute passed before the door to the library flung open. Out walked Ten whose clothes were in complete disarray. Sehun followed him out, his face flushed and looking equally disheveled. Kyungsoo tried his best not to roll his eyes.

“The library?” Kyungsoo said as Sehun approached him with a sheepish grin. “In the middle of the day?”

“It’s not the middle of the day, hyung,” Sehun said. “It’s dinnertime.”

“Well, at least you didn’t lose track of time in there,” Kyungsoo said.

“We weren’t in there long enough to lose track of time,” Sehun said.

Kyungsoo glanced at Ten who was talking to his alpha guardian. The man was straightening Ten’s clothes and smoothing away the hair on top of his head since it was now frizzy and unkempt. Ten was talking so softly that Kyungsoo had to focus his hearing in order to hear him. It didn’t do any good though. Ten was speaking a language that Kyungsoo didn’t recognize. His guard responded without words, using hand signals to communicate with Ten.

“I don’t understand why you had to go to the library of all places,” Kyungsoo said.

“It’s private,” Sehun said. “No one ever comes to the library.”

“I do,” Kyungsoo said. “That’s not exactly what I meant though. Junmyeon-hyung gave you his blessing. Why don’t you just meet with Ten at your house? You have your own room, don’t you? I’m sure it’d be more comfortable than pushing him up against a bookshelf.”

Sehun’s face seemed to turn a darker shade of red with every word Kyungsoo spoke. Kyungsoo didn’t care that he was embarrassing him. If Sehun was going to have an affair with someone – an affair that his mate actually _encouraged_ – then he would have to deal with talking about it.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sehun said.

Before he could say another word, Ten approached them. He linked his arm around Sehun’s, using the contact as an anchor so that he could easily push up onto his toes and kiss Sehun’s cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, hyung,” Ten said. “I’m eating dinner tonight with Lo at the inn.”

“Oh, well, enjoy your night then,” Sehun said.

“I will,” Ten said.

A gleam in his eyes appeared and he touched Sehun’s cheek, guiding his face down so that he could meet Sehun’s lips in a kiss. It was short and sweet. Ten unwound his arm from Sehun’s, bowed quickly to Kyungsoo, and then left with his guard, who Kyungsoo now had to assume was named Lo.

“He’s pretty,” Kyungsoo said as they watched Ten leave. “Very open with his affection.”

“He is,” Sehun said. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sometimes I wished he wasn’t so open though.”

Kyungsoo was about to ask what he meant, but just looking around the square answered his unasked question. Most people walked past them without paying any attention, but a few stopped to watch them. They were frowning at Sehun, shaking their heads in disapproval. An alpha taking a second omega wasn’t uncommon and was usually accepted. Sehun wasn’t a normal alpha though. He was an alpha whose devotion was part of his reputation. The people of their pack still didn’t seem to understand or approve of him giving an omega who wasn’t Junmyeon his attention.

“Do you see a future with him?” Kyungsoo asked. “Can he give you something that Junmyeon-hyung can’t?”

“He’s already done that,” Sehun said. “Junmyeon-hyung rarely lets me touch him and Ten is very… receptive.” He didn’t seem as flustered anymore. Sehun was standing up straight and his head was held high. It was like he finally realized he didn’t have anything to be ashamed of. He wasn’t doing anything wrong. “I don’t think we’ll have a future together though. He told me that his pack is going to arrive in the area soon so that their head alpha can greet Junmyeon. I’m sure they’ll be gone soon after that. Ten will just be a memory to me then.” He smiled softly. “A really nice memory.”

While he didn’t completely approve of or understand Sehun’s relationship with Ten, Kyungsoo was happy for him. He seemed more like himself these days. Sehun was no longer confined to the role of the pack leader’s mate. He still had his duties, but now he also had someone that he could just have fun with. And if Sehun’s definition of “having fun” actually meant having sex with a beautiful foreigner in strange places, then Kyungsoo supposed he would just have to accept that.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Sehun asked. “It’s getting late and I’m sure Yixing-hyung misses you.” He grinned, pointing to Kyungsoo’s belly. “Both of you.”

Kyungsoo felt his heart sink a little. Talking to Sehun made him feel so normal. Thinking about Yixing sent his mind into a worried panic all over again.

“That’s all right,” Kyungsoo said. “I actually came to the library to get some work done.”

“You work too much, hyung,” Sehun said.

“I work just the right amount,” Kyungsoo said. He patted Sehun on the shoulder and forced a smile that he hoped looked somewhat natural. “Have a good night. I’ll be fine making my way home. I only plan on staying for an hour.”

That was a lie. Kyungsoo planned on staying until his eyelids became heavy and he only had enough energy to walk home and get into bed without speaking to Yixing.

“Take care of yourself, hyung,” Sehun said.

He still looked worried, but Kyungsoo could tell that he wasn’t going to push him anymore. Sehun left and Kyungsoo entered the library, taking a seat at one of the tables that were pushed against the wall of the small room. He lit a few candles and then took out his journal with the notes he had taken when he had read every book in the original library. The last page he had left off on was one describing a man who had been exiled for worshipping the Sun God.

☾✩☽

Kyungsoo stretched his arms over his head, yawning loudly as he walked down the street to his home. It was late at night and no one else was out at this time. The early autumn air was colder than usual and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his warm bed. He lowered his hands to his stomach, cradling it gently. According to Yixing, he was four months along in his pregnancy. The time had gone by so quickly. He could hardly believe he was almost halfway through.

Even though he knew this should be an exciting time for him, Kyungsoo felt nothing but dread when he thought about his child. He had never had any particularly strong maternal instincts. Kyungsoo was worried that the rift that had formed between him and Yixing would affect his child as well. Their child. Kyungsoo had to keep reminding himself that the baby wasn’t only his.

Usually Kyungsoo entered their home using the backdoor, the one that led straight to their bedroom. He had taken a longer route today though, so he entered through the clinic. It was dark inside, but Kyungsoo was familiar enough with the layout that he didn’t need any light to walk across the room.

He stopped outside the door leading to their actual home. Kyungsoo could hear Yixing talking to someone in Chinese on the other side. The other person’s voice was so familiar to him. He had just heard it a few hours ago.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for months, gege,” Ten said. “I finally get you alone and now you want me to leave?”

“My mate will be home soon,” Yixing said. “What will he think if he sees you here?”

“That I hurt my ankle and I heard you were a doctor,” Ten said. “It’s a believable excuse.”

“Believable to anyone who isn’t Kyungsoo,” Yixing said. “You should go.”

They exchanged a few more words, but they spoke too quickly. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Learning Chinese from a patient teacher who spoke slowly was totally different from listening to a conversation between two people.

“Head Alpha will be here soon,” Ten said. “When he gets here, when he does what he needs to do, you should come back with us. This pack isn’t your home.”

“I have a mate.”

“He can come along with us,” Ten said. “Especially since he’s pregnant. Head Alpha Siwon will allow it, I’m sure.”

“The only outsiders he likes are the ones he’s saved,” Yixing said. He sounded bitter and angry and so unlike himself. Kyungsoo felt like he was listening to a different person. “I refuse to help him. Tell him that I won’t be his plaything anymore. I have a good life here. I’m not giving it up.”

“The life you have here isn’t real though,” Ten said. “It’s not who you really are.”

The conversation continued, but Kyungsoo’s head was starting to hurt as he tried to translate. There was a familiarity in the way they spoke to each other. It wasn’t the language or tone used between two lovers, thankfully. Kyungsoo didn’t think they had that kind of relationship. To him, it sounded like they were siblings, bickering back and forth with a certain amount of concern and desperation.

“You can’t keep living this lie, Jiashuai-ge,” Ten said.

And there it was again. That name. It was the same name the man in the field had called Yixing. Kyungsoo never wanted to hear that name again.

He put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door to the room without any hesitation. Yixing and Ten were standing close together, but they weren’t touching. Ten’s bodyguard, Lo, was standing by the door with his arms across his chest.

“Kyungsoo,” Yixing said. The surprise in his voice was strong. “You’re home late.”

“I was busy at the library,” Kyungsoo said. He watched Ten put his hand to his wrist, like he was about to fake an injury that would explain why he was there. “I think you two should head back to the inn. I need to speak to my alpha.”

There was a ringing in his ears as he spoke. Kyungsoo kept his eyes locked on Yixing, so he didn’t see Ten and Lo leave. He only heard the sound of the door shutting. Yixing came to him first, cupping his face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. One of his hands came to rest on Kyungsoo’s stomach and he felt suddenly nauseous.

“Don’t,” Kyungsoo said, stepping away from him. “I don’t want you to touch me.”

“Why?” Yixing asked. He sounded so helpless. “Xīngān, please tell me what’s been going on. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong. I thought you were acting strangely because of your pregnancy, but now–”

“Who is Jiashuai?” Kyungsoo asked. “Who is that man who spoke to you outside of Chanyeol and Jongin’s home? He called you that name. He said that you were lying to me. How do you know Ten? Why was he speaking to you so familiarly and calling you that name?”

The questions poured out of him. Kyungsoo hadn’t been capable of keeping them in any longer. He was scared of what Yixing’s reaction would be. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how he would react. Would he be angry? Would he act like Kyungsoo was insane?

Neither of those reactions were what he saw. Yixing looked scared. He looked like he was the one whose heart had been broken.

“Jiashuai is my name,” Yixing said finally.

“Your name is Yixing,” Kyungsoo said. He was aware that he sounded like a stubborn child, but he didn’t care. “I don’t know a Jiashuai. I only know Yixing.”

“That’s my name too,” he said. “Yixing is the name I gave myself. Jiashuai is what my family called me. It’s the name I was born with. I changed it after they died.”

“And how did they die exactly?” Kyungsoo asked.

“You already know,” Yixing said. “I told you what happened. A pack much bigger than ours came in the middle of the night. They killed everyone except me. I managed to escape.”

It was a story that Yixing had only told him a few times. He never pushed for details because he knew how painful it was for Yixing to talk about. Kyungsoo had never before questioned the validity of the story. Tonight he was questioning everything though.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Kyungsoo said. “Why am I finding it impossible to believe anything you say?”

Yixing reached out like he was going to touch him again, but before he could, he curled his fingers and dropped his arms to his sides. Kyungsoo didn’t even know what he wanted Yixing to say. He couldn’t think of anything that would make him willingly go back into Yixing’s arms.

“Part of the story isn’t true,” Yixing said. “I wasn’t found by Yifan’s pack. I didn’t join them until a year later. I joined another pack instead, but I left–”

“Clearly you haven’t left if Ten just referred to his head alpha as your head alpha as well,” Kyungsoo said. Yixing looked confused and stunned and Kyungsoo decided to spare him. “I’ve been learning Chinese from a retired teacher. I have been for a few months now.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Yixing asked.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to laugh. It felt like an absurd question to ask. If Yixing could keep so many secrets, why couldn’t he have a few as well?

“I’m telling you now,” Kyungsoo said. “It’s the only secret I’ve ever kept from you and now you know it. You know everything about me. And yet, when I look at you, I feel like I’m looking at a stranger.”

“You’ve overheard two conversations and you think I’m some kind of imposter now?” Yixing said. “Shouldn’t you let me explain myself to you first? I’m your mate.”

“Fine,” Kyungsoo said.

He took a seat at their table, where they used to share meals and stories about their days. Kyungsoo gestured to the seat across from him. Yixing didn’t sit down though. He closed his eyes like he was trying to ground himself.

“I don’t know how to do this,” Yixing said. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Just tell me the truth,” Kyungsoo said. “Tell me… what you did to your family. That was something the man in the field said to you. You did something to your family.”

Yixing didn’t speak right away. Kyungsoo didn’t pressure him to talk either. He silently sat at the table, letting his words hang in the air between them. Yixing would talk to him eventually. If he didn’t, then Kyungsoo would tell him that he needed to leave. He couldn’t live like this anymore.

“It’s my fault that they died,” Yixing said. “My first rut was… violent. I don’t remember most of it. I can only see glimpses of what happened. I shifted into my wolf form. I went into the woods and I-I attacked something, someone. My family found me passed out and covered in blood. I had…” His hands were shaking and Kyungsoo wanted to go to his side to comfort him, but he stayed put. He had to hear the end of the story. “I had killed the head omega of another pack. That pack’s head alpha retaliated by… well, you already know.

“My ruts aren’t like that anymore,” Yixing said. He spoke quickly, like his words now would erase the ones he just spoke. “I still can’t spend them like a normal alpha, but I don’t hurt anyone. I go into the woods in my wolf form and I hunt for a couple of days. I usually just kill a few deer. One time I took down a bear. I can recognize people. I won’t hurt any of them. I don’t – I’m not that person. I would never–”

“Come here,” Kyungsoo said.

Only a few seconds passed before Yixing collapsed into his open arms. He pushed his face against Kyungsoo’s neck, sobbing. Yixing was shaking and Kyungsoo did his best to comfort him. He couldn’t make complete sense of Yixing’s story. It was like the words hadn’t registered in his mind yet. Kyungsoo only knew that his alpha was scared and upset and crying and he needed to comfort him. He wanted to comfort him because Yixing was being so honest.

“I won’t let you stop there,” Kyungsoo said. “You need to keep talking. I have to know the whole truth, but…” He nuzzled his face against Yixing, taking in his scent and his warmth. Kyungsoo had missed him so much. “But I won’t raise this child by myself and I won’t raise them with someone who’s hiding things from me either. I want to know everything, Yixing. I have to know the truth.”

“You will,” Yixing said. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. His stomach pushed against Yixing’s, their child safely nestled between them. “I’ll tell you everything. I can’t lose you, Kyungsoo. I love you.”

Kyungsoo was smart enough to know that those sweet words were being used to buy time. He didn’t know if it was because the truth was so difficult for Yixing to say or because he needed time to come up with a fake story. Kyungsoo found that, in that moment, he didn’t care.

Yixing brought their mouths together and Kyungsoo could taste the salt on Yixing’s lips from his tears. Some of his own tears were likely mixed in as well. He held on to Yixing’s shirt, letting himself be kissed. It was a distraction, but Kyungsoo allowed it. He had missed Yixing’s touch too much to put an end to it now.


	44. Chapter 44

Yuwol sat on the beach, watching as the ocean waves crashed almost violently onto the shore. It had been so long since she last visited this place. For the past few centuries she had lived safely on the moon. It was boring and lonely up there, but she knew it was where she belonged. She had done enough meddling with the lives of humans. Yuwol knew she was better off alone.

She wasn’t sure what had brought her back to this place though. Perhaps she was just missing Longwei. He had been dead for so long, but his descendants still lived on. Most of them looked nothing like him, but a few of the men resembled him in ways that made her heart leap in her chest. The ache his absence caused lessened with each day though. She was beginning to wonder if he would soon become a distant memory that she rarely thought about.

“You’re back.”

Yuwol didn’t have to look over her shoulder to see who was talking to her. The voice was familiar, but so was the presence.

“I don’t plan on staying,” Yuwol said, standing. Her feet sunk into the sand and she couldn’t help but to smile. “I was just feeling a little lonely up there.”

“You’re free to visit whenever you like,” the Earth Goddess said. “I won’t tell Siwon.”

“You wouldn’t have to tell him,” Yuwol said. “I’m sure he always knows where I am. I’m surprised he’s not here already.”

“He’s close by,” the Goddess said. “If I leave before you return to the moon, he’ll show up.”

“I don’t want to see him,” Yuwol said. “He scares me.”

She wrapped her arms around her middle. Yuwol wasn’t affect by the chilly fall breeze, but she felt like she needed to comfort herself. Longwei might have started to fade into a memory, but Siwon would never fade away. Her existence was tied to his whether she liked it or not.

“He scares you,” the Goddess said, “or your connection to him scares you?”

“Both,” Yuwol said. “What has he even been doing lately?”

“Living here,” she said. “He’s been gaining the trust of the humans. Most don’t believe he’s a god, but he’s still gained plenty of followers. He’s even been giving some of his own gifts to people.”

“Gifts?” Yuwol said. “Like the ones I give them?”

The gifts she gave the humans were sacred to her. She had once given Longwei every gift imaginable. Continuing to give them to humans was her way of keeping that tradition alive. She didn’t have any plans of stopping.

“Not exactly,” the Goddess said. “He’s been giving them weapons and curses. I think he’s grown tired of living here, waiting for you. He enjoys seeing them fight. That’s the excuse he told me anyway. I really just think he’s doing it to get your attention.”

Yuwol frowned. Her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands. She wanted to be surprised that he was acting so recklessly, but his behavior wasn’t surprising at all. Siwon had long ago proven that he would do anything to have her eyes on him.

“Can’t you stop him?” Yuwol asked. “This is your home.”

“I don’t want to get between you two,” she said. “I protect the planet, not the people. You’re the one who made the humans your priority. And of course Siwon has made you his priority. Whatever game you two are playing doesn’t involve me.”

“It’s not a game,” Yuwol said. “If it is, he’s playing it alone. I can’t believe he’s doing this just to get my attention.”

“I can,” the Earth Goddess said. “He’s been in love with you since the beginning of time. His patience is growing thin.”

“Just whose side are you on?” Yuwol asked, feeling herself become agitated.

“No one’s,” she said. “If you want to hide in my pack though, I’ll take you there. It’s well hidden from outsiders. He hasn’t been able to find it.”

It was a tempting offer. Life on the moon was lonely and Yuwol missed interacting with others. She especially missed interacting with the humans she loved so dearly. Living among them in a place that Siwon couldn’t find was almost too good to be true. It was an offer she couldn’t accept though. Running from Siwon had never solved anything before.

“I can’t,” Yuwol said. “I can’t hide from him. I have to make him stop his destructive behavior. He has to leave this place. We both have to return to where we belong.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” she asked. “Are you finally going to agree to be with him?”

“No,” Yuwol said. “I’ll think of something else.” She looked down the beach. It had been so long since she had stretched her legs. “Do you want to join me for a walk, Boa?”

“That sounds nice,” Boa said.

As they walked, Yuwol remembered when she broke off a piece of her soul to give to Longwei. He had carried it with him until his death. She had split that piece into an infinite amount of smaller pieces so that every human could have one of the gifts she gave to him. Yuwol wondered if she could split her soul apart once more. If she did that, perhaps Siwon wouldn’t be able to find her. Maybe if he couldn’t find her, he would give up trying to get her attention.

It wasn’t the best plan, but the only other solution she had was to finally give in to him. And that was something she could never do.

☾✩☽

Junmyeon woke up from his dream to the sound of muffled laughter and a high-pitched squeal. He stared up at the ceiling, giving himself the time to fully wake up. There was only one window in his room. When he turned his head to look out of it, he was greeted by the night sky.

For a moment he thought the laughter he heard had been a part of his dream. It didn’t make any sense though. The two goddesses walking down a quiet beach didn’t match the sound he had heard. Another burst of laughter filled his ears and he knew for sure he wasn’t dreaming anymore. Junmyeon sat up in bed, closing his eyes again. He tried to tell himself that if didn’t hear another sound, then he could go back to sleep.

Junmyeon heard laughter once more and he groaned, pushing his blankets to the side. He grabbed his robe and wrapped it around himself before leaving his bedroom. On the other end of the hall was Sehun’s room. He could see that he still had plenty of candles and lanterns lit. Junmyeon walked down the hall, the voices he heard getting louder with each step he took.

“Stay still, hyung,” Ten said, unable to keep the laughter from his voice. “How am I supposed to finish this if you keep moving?”

“You’re creative,” Sehun said. “You’ll figure it out.”

As Junmyeon placed his hand on the door handle he heard another loud fit of laughter. He slid the door open to see Sehun on top of Ten, their mouths pressed together in a kiss. There was a streak of black ink across Sehun’s cheek and a piece of paper on the floor depicting an impressive sketch of Sehun. Neither one of them were fully dressed. Sehun only had on a pair of pants and Ten was wearing a robe that was almost completely open in the front.

“Would you two mind keeping it down?” Junmyeon asked. “I’m trying to sleep.”

Sehun pushed himself away from Ten. He sat up, his face flushed and his hand still holding on to Ten’s thigh. Junmyeon’s eyes went to Ten’s leg and Sehun pulled his hand away, as if he had been burned.

“I’m sorry,” Sehun said. Junmyeon wasn’t sure which of them he was speaking to. He didn’t think Sehun knew either. “I didn’t realize how late it was.”

Ten sat up as well, his hands going to Sehun’s shoulders. His fingers were light and delicate as they gently massaged Sehun, comforting him without words.

“It’s all right,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t care if you two stay up late. I just need to get some sleep.” He did his best to smile at them. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, hyung,” Sehun said.

Even though Ten was practically sitting on his lap now, Sehun couldn’t take his eyes off of Junmyeon. It was strange, seeing Sehun like this. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Sehun with Ten. Usually he saw them around town, close to each other’s side and stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking. Sehun always seemed to be happy and carefree when he was with Ten. He didn’t have any of the responsibilities he had when he was with Junmyeon.

Sehun’s face was red and his hand had made its way back to Ten’s thigh at some point. It was large and strong and Junmyeon couldn’t help but to wonder what it would feel like to be in Ten’s position. What would it be like to give in to him and let Sehun touch him however he wanted to? Sehun was so beautiful and Junmyeon could tell that he was careful with Ten. Being touched by him wouldn’t be bad; Junmyeon was sure that he would even enjoy it.

“I’m going to get some water,” Ten said, breaking the silence.

“I have a pitcher in my room,” Sehun said.

“I know,” Ten said. “I want water from somewhere else.”

He stood, but not before kissing Sehun once more. Ten pulled his robe around himself tighter as he stepped out into the hall with Junmyeon, closing the door behind him.

“I have water in my room,” Junmyeon said.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Ten said.

Junmyeon led him down the hall to his bedroom. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Ten. The two had never gotten the chance to talk by themselves. Junmyeon knew that people in their village thought he was insane for encouraging Ten’s relationship with Sehun. A few council members even told him that they could understand it if Junmyeon was pregnant and Sehun needed another omega to “fulfill his desires with.” No one seemed to see that Junmyeon was all right with them being together because Ten made Sehun happy. It was as simple as that to him.

“Can I call you hyung?” Ten said. He went to the table in Junmyeon’s room, picking up the pitcher and pouring himself a cup of water. “Head Omega Junmyeon seems too formal.”

“It’s formal, but it’s appropriate for our relationship,” Junmyeon said. He sat down at the table. “I don’t mind if you want to call me hyung though.”

Ten walked around the room, taking his time looking around. There wasn’t much to look at in Junmyeon’s room. He spent most of his time working, so he was only in his room to sleep. Most of the art had been bought by Seonok when he first moved in. He thought it was her way of making sure the room looked completely different from how it did before. After all this was the room his father and then Sewoo had occupied for years. Junmyeon didn’t want to be constantly reminded of them.

“You can join us, if you want,” Ten said, finally sitting down. “I wouldn’t mind.”

That hadn’t been what Junmyeon expected him to say. He wasn’t exactly surprised though. Everything about Ten seemed to be unexpected.

“How generous of you,” Junmyeon said.

Ten laughed and the sound of it was just as pretty as the rest of him. It was easy to see why Sehun was so infatuated.

“I like you, hyung,” Ten said. “When Sehun first approached me, I thought he was lying when he said that it was your idea for him to pursue me.”

“He wasn’t lying,” Junmyeon said.

“I know,” Ten said. “He was very persistent. These past few months I’ve been waiting for something to change. For you to come to your senses and end things yourself. I’ve been waiting for Sehun to reject me or for you to hire someone to have me killed.”

It was Junmyeon’s turn to laugh. “If I wanted you dead, I wouldn’t have to hire someone else to do it.”

Ten’s eyes seemed to get even brighter.

“I heard,” Ten said. “You killed the last head alpha. That’s amazing.”

“Is it?” Junmyeon asked, raising an eyebrow. “You think it’s amazing that I’ve killed someone?”

“Yes,” Ten said. “I really do.” He put his arms on the table and then leaned forward. The movement made the top of his robe fall off his shoulder. “I meant what I said before. I wouldn’t mind if you joined us.”

Junmyeon reached across the table and cupped Ten’s cheek. He leaned into Junmyeon’s touch, his eyes became darker and it was so easy for Junmyeon to understand the appeal. Junmyeon rarely paid attention to alphas and he had never considered another omega like this before. Ten was beautiful and willing and that concerned him. He was almost too willing.

“Did Siwon tell you to do this?” Junmyeon asked. Ten didn’t say anything. He moved away from Junmyeon’s touch and he could tell that Ten was doing his best to keep a neutral expression. “He’s your head alpha, isn’t he? Is he the one who told you to go after Sehun? Are you meant to distract Sehun so that Siwon can get closer to me?”

He didn’t need Ten to verbally confirm his suspicions. The look on his face was more than enough proof. All confidence and flirtation faded away. He finally looked his own age, young and insecure.

“Has he made you do this before?” Junmyeon asked. “With other alphas?”

“No,” Ten said quickly. “Head Alpha Siwon didn’t make me do anything. He asked me if I was all right with it. He said that I should talk with Sehun first, to see if I liked him before making my decision. I’ve never…” He took a deep breath to steady himself. “I haven’t done this before. I’m sure you don’t believe me, but Sehun is the only person who’s ever touched me.”

“I believe you,” Junmyeon said. “But even if you had been with a hundred different alphas, I wouldn’t have judged you.”

Ten looked down at his hands. Junmyeon could tell that he was thinking over his words, wondering if Junmyeon was being honest with him or not. He couldn’t blame him for being hesitant either. Ten was stuck in a village he wasn’t familiar with, sitting in the Head Omega’s room while he was in a relationship with his mate.

“Thank you,” Ten said. “I appreciate that.”

“You’re with Sehun because it’s what you want, aren’t you?” Junmyeon asked. “You’re not being pressured to be with him? By Siwon or by Sehun?”

“Sehun hasn’t pressured me to do anything with him,” Ten said. “He’s very… gentle. He’s kind. He’d never hurt me.”

Junmyeon felt the corners of his mouth lift into a soft smile. He didn’t have any doubts about Sehun’s intentions when it came to Ten. Hearing confirmation that he was a perfect gentleman was appreciated though.

“But you approached Sehun because Siwon told you to,” Junmyeon said.

“Yes,” Ten said. He was smart. Junmyeon appreciated that he was being honest with him instead of acting dumb. “Head Alpha is the Sun God. He said that the last part of the Moon Goddess’s soul lives within you. You two are supposed to be together, so he wanted me to keep Sehun away from you.”

That was more information that he had expected to receive. Junmyeon knew that Siwon was obsessed with him. He had assumed that he wanted Sehun out of the picture and that he wanted to do it in a kind way. Killing Sehun would be easy for a god, but Siwon knew that Junmyeon would hate him if he did that. So, he sent Ten. Beautiful Ten who Junmyeon couldn’t be mad at even if he tried.

Learning that he had a piece of Yuwol’s soul was surprising though. He always knew they were connected, but he never imagined the connection was so literal. His latest dream, and all the ones that came before, were starting to make more sense.

“What’s your relationship with Siwon?” Junmyeon asked. “You must be special to him if he’s told you so much.”

“He saved me,” Ten said. “My home is in a country south from here, far away. When I was a child, my entire pack was killed except for me and one other person.” He smiled but it was filled with pain. “The alpha who accompanies me around town isn’t my brother or my cousin or my uncle. He’s just a man who lived in my pack with me and for some reason we were both spared. Head Alpha Siwon found us and offered us a place in his pack. I owe him so much.”

“You don’t owe anyone anything just because they did something for you,” Junmyeon said. “Even if what they did was save your life.”

Ten tilted his head to the side at Junmyeon’s words. It seemed that they didn’t make any sense to Ten. Junmyeon could understand his confusion. He was sure that Siwon was a god to him in more ways than one. Ten was obviously devoted to him. Junmyeon dismissing all of that seemed to go against everything Ten believed in.

“You really are as strange as they say,” Ten said.

“I’ve been told that once or twice before,” Junmyeon said.

He wanted to say that he hadn’t always been this way. Junmyeon used to be the obedient omega that his parents loved. He was the kind and considerate omega that his people adored. Time and all of the events and changes it brought with it had made him into a different person. Sometimes he couldn’t even recognize his former self.

“I should go back to Sehun-hyung,” Ten said, getting to his feet. “Thanks for the water.”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but to chuckle at Ten’s words. He stood as well, walking with Ten to the door of his room. Ten didn’t leave right away. They were the same height, so it was easy for him to meet Ten’s gaze.

He was also able to predict what Ten did next. His hands were placed on Junmyeon’s shoulders before Ten leaned forward, pressing their mouths together. It wasn’t a heated or passionate kiss. Junmyeon didn’t even want it, but he wasn’t repulsed. He was mostly amused. Junmyeon lifted his hand up to Ten’s jaw, softly returning the kiss before pulling away.

“My offer from before still stands,” Ten said.

“You’ve made that very obvious,” Junmyeon said, shaking his head. “Now I definitely know you’re not doing this just because someone told you to.” He reached his hand down to Ten’s hip, squeezing before letting go. “Goodnight, Ten. Don’t leave Sehun waiting any longer.”

“Yes, hyung.”

Ten grinned at him before finally leaving his room. Junmyeon closed the door behind him, leaning his head against it as he tried to take in everything that had just happened.

☾✩☽

The sound of an arrow hitting a wooden target was one that was both familiar and satisfying to Junmyeon. He had never taken up archery personally. Sports and weaponry weren’t appropriate for omegas, but he knew he could learn it now if he wanted to. He didn’t have any interest in it though. Watching Sehun was much more interesting to him.

It was a rare day without any council meetings. Junmyeon had been able to spend the morning sleeping in as long as he wanted to. He had invited Kyungsoo and Jongin over for breakfast and the three had talked for nearly two hours, telling old stories and talking about how much they missed Baekhyun. Now they were at the archery range, watching as Sehun, Chanyeol, and a few other alphas practiced.

“How long are we staying here?” Kyungsoo asked. Sehun hit another bullseye and all the guards who were watching burst into a round of applause. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “He’s just doing the same thing over and over again. It’s not the impressive.”

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” Jongin said. “Are you feeling all right, hyung?”

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo said. “Growing a human being inside of me is exhausting.”

“I agree,” Jongin said. “She’ll be here soon though.”

“Why do you keep insisting that my baby is a girl?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Because I want our daughters to be best friends,” Jongin said. “Like we are.”

Just one look at Jongin’s bright smile seemed to be enough to melt away Kyungsoo’s grumpiness. He placed a hand to his stomach, smiling softly.

“That would be nice,” he said.

Junmyeon looked to wear little Joomi was currently being passed around by a group of women that worked as maids in his home. Seonok was among them, acting as their leader as she instructed them all to lift her head and to not speak too loudly. Jongin kept glancing over at them, nervously watching to make sure Joomi was being well taken care of.

“What if Baekhyun comes back home and he’s pregnant too?” Kyungsoo said. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“That would be great,” Jongin said. “All of our children would be so close in age. And maybe having a child would make Baekhyun want to live here again, permanently.”

“He doesn’t even know that I’m pregnant,” Kyungsoo said. “He could come back when she’s already born.”

“Oh,” Jongin said, leaning forward, “so you think she’s a girl too?”

The two continued to talk and Junmyeon listened quietly. He suddenly remembered a conversation he had had with Baekhyun years ago. Junmyeon didn’t think he could have his own happiness, so he needed the three of them to find happiness. Baekhyun was travelling the country with a man who adored him and Minseok who seemed to adore him just as much as Jongdae did. Kyungsoo and Jongin were both mated and having children. He always thought that their happiness would be his as well, but that wasn’t completely true. Junmyeon was overjoyed for all of them, but he knew that his own life was missing something.

He placed his hand on his stomach, thinking about how much he wanted a child of his own. For the past year he had tried to convince himself that having a child wasn’t necessary, but with each passing day he realized that he desperately wanted to be a mother. Junmyeon looked at Sehun who was stepping up to the target again, drawing back his bow. He had truly become a wonderful man. Junmyeon would be proud to have his child, but he knew that he could never ask for that. Even if Sehun would be more than happy to provide him with one.

“Head Omega.”

Junmyeon looked away from Sehun to see Joohyun approaching them. She looked worried and that instantly put him on edge. Joohyun wasn’t the type to let her emotions show on her face.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I just received word from the main gate,” she said. “A nomad pack has arrived and it’s not Wu Yifan’s. The head alpha wants to speak with you. He said that his name is Choi Siwon and that you’ve been expecting him.”

So, today was the day. He had been waiting so long for Siwon to arrive. Every morning he would wake up, wondering if that day would be the one he had been waiting for. Hearing of his arrival now felt surreal, but he was ready for it.

“He’s right,” Junmyeon said. “I have known that he was coming.”

“Is he a friend of yours?” Joohyun asked. “Or of your father’s?”

“No,” Junmyeon said. “He’s just someone that I’ve been looking forward to meeting.” He looked to Sehun who was laughing with Chanyeol as the two got ready for another round. “Sehun!”

Junmyeon waved at Sehun so that he could get his attention. He didn’t miss the way Sehun’s eyes lit up when he saw Junmyeon. That was one thing about Sehun that would never change. He was always happy to see Junmyeon.

“What is it?” Sehun asked as he approached them. “Did you get tired of watching me? We can do something else.”

“No, it’s not that,” Junmyeon said. “We’re needed at the main gate. We have visitors to greet.”

It wasn’t a totally rare occurrence for outsiders to visit their village. Junmyeon allowed all of them to stay for a few days, or to even join their pack if they wanted to settle there. He never asked Sehun to greet them though. Sehun must have realized that this time was different because he squared his shoulders, like he was practicing looking as intimidating as possible.

“I’ll explain all of this to you soon,” Junmyeon said as they walked. “You deserve to know the truth.”

“The truth?” Sehun asked. “Hyung, what are you talking about?”

“Ten’s pack is here,” Junmyeon said. “That’s who our visitors are.”

“Oh,” Sehun said. Junmyeon could tell that he was trying his best not to look disappointed. “He’s leaving then.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Junmyeon said.

He got the feeling that Ten would be staying right at Siwon’s side from now on. For months he had been sitting and waiting. Jongin had told him about a vision that Taemin had, of their pack being massacred and how Junmyeon was the sole survivor. He thought about Ten’s pack and how something similar happened to him. Siwon had to be connected to it all. He couldn’t let his guard down, but he also didn’t want to show Siwon that he was scared.

The main gates were open when they arrived. A row of guards separated their village from a small pack. Junmyeon didn’t know what he had expected when he thought about Siwon’s pack. He had been alive for so long, Junmyeon imagined he would have a pack full of hundreds, if not thousands of followers. There were only about twenty people standing there though.

Once his guards noticed his arrival, they stepped aside, revealing Siwon. He looked exactly like he did in all of Junmyeon’s dreams. His appearance wasn’t unexpected, but the tug he felt in his heart was. It was almost like the pull he felt when he met Yifan. That pull had been exciting though; this connection made him feel uneasy.

“Head Omega Junmyeon,” Siwon said, bowing to him. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting for so long.”

“You certainly took your time, Head Alpha Siwon,” Junmyeon said. He bowed back to him before gesturing to Sehun. “This is my mate, Oh Sehun.” Junmyeon held his hand out to Joohyun. “And my advisor, Bae Joohyun.”

Sehun and Joohyun both bowed to Siwon as well. The confusion on Sehun’s face was obvious, but Joohyun looked almost angry. She shot Junmyeon a look, clearly telling him that they would have a discussion about keeping secrets in the future. He knew he would have to share with her everything that was going on soon.

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Siwon said. “My pack was passing through your territory and we thought we would come by for a visit. One of my omegas is already here.”

“I know,” Junmyeon said. “You sent him to my pack for my birthday.”

“I did,” Siwon said. He looked at Sehun. “Have you been enjoying my gift, Sehun-ssi?”

The words eradicated all confusion from Sehun’s face. It was then that Junmyeon realized that Sehun and Ten hadn’t spent their time together only in bed. Sehun wasn’t the type to feel nothing for someone he was that close to. Junmyeon imagined the two had talked almost as much as they had been intimate with each other. Sehun might know more about Siwon’s pack than Junmyeon did.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sehun said.

It was a neutral answer, one that didn’t admit to anything. At least not out loud. His face was giving away more than his words were.

“How long are you planning to stay in the area?” Junmyeon asked.

Siwon looked up, taking in the tall trees around them. It was late autumn and most of the leaves had fallen from the trees. The sun hadn’t visited in a few weeks. Junmyeon felt like the cloudy days were going to come to an end soon though. The sun was starting to peak through the clouds as soon as Siwon looked up at the sky.

“A year would be nice,” Siwon said. “I like it here.”

One year. Junmyeon didn’t know how all-knowing Siwon truly was. He had no idea if Siwon knew about Taemin’s vision or that Junmyeon knew about it. Siwon was either being honest, telling him that there was only a year left until the vision came true. Or he was just playing with Junmyeon by giving him a response that was nonsense.

“Well, we’ll be setting up camp in the area,” Siwon said. “I don’t want to take up any more of your time. I wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I’ll see you soon, Head Omega.”

He bowed once more and then turned around, directing his pack to start walking down the road away from the main gates. Junmyeon watched them go, his heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t realize that his hands were shaking until Sehun grabbed them.

“Hyung, what’s going on?” Sehun asked. “How do you know him?”

“I’ll second those questions,” Joohyun said. “I have a list of all of our allies. I know all of the head alphas that you know and yet I’ve never heard his name before.”

Junmyeon didn’t know what to say. He knew what he needed to tell them. For the first time since his strange dreams and visits from Siwon started, he would have to tell someone about them.

“I’ll tell you both everything,” Junmyeon said. He moved his hands in Sehun’s grasp so that their fingers were laced together. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me though. You might think I’m insane.”

“Junmyeon, I already think you’re insane,” Joohyun said. “I don’t think anything you can tell me will make me think you’re more insane.”

“You’d be surprised,” Junmyeon said.

He tried to laugh, like he was making a joke, but he couldn’t do it. Sehun squeezed his hands tighter and Junmyeon looked away from Joohyun to look at Sehun instead. There was so much concern in his eyes. Concern and worry and love. Junmyeon was so grateful to him.

“I’ll listen, hyung,” Sehun said. “I’ll believe anything you say.”

“I know,” Junmyeon said.

No matter how complicated their personal lives were, Junmyeon knew he could always rely on Sehun when it came to their pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing this chapter: Junmyeon and Ten are like the two most beautiful people to ever exist. I wonder what it would look like if they kissed.  
> *five minutes later*  
> Me: Wait, I'm the writer. I can make them kiss. I can do that.
> 
> (Also, side note: if you are hate-reading this fic, can you please stop?? Or at least keep it to yourself? Some of the comments I've gotten lately have made me concerned. This fic is nearly 250k words and you're still reading it even though you clearly dislike it????? Are you okay? Is everything all right at home?)
> 
> ((And to everyone else, thank you so much. This fic is the best thing I've ever written and I'm so incredibly proud of it. I'm happy that so many people are enjoying it. Reading your comments and knowing that people are appreciating all of my hard work means the world to me. Love you all.))
> 
> ☾✩☽
> 
> I started writing this fic about a month into becoming an EXO fan, because that's usually how long it takes for me to decide that to properly initiate myself into a group, I must write a very long ABO fic for the fandom. So, here it is!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Erin  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/linksofmemories)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/linksofmemories)
> 
> what do you mean the four omegas are just the march sisters from little women what are you talking about you can't prove anything


End file.
